LAS AMAZONAS
by Blood Diamond
Summary: El destino hará que dos grandes enemigos se conviertan en amigos inseparables. Mientras desvelan los misterios que encierra la isla en la cual están encerrados, se darán cuenta de un problema mayor, y no solo para ellos: Se atraen.
1. Costa Concordia

**Cap****ítulo 1**

**Co****sta Concordia**

Harry abrió lenta y pesadamente sus ojos. Estaba tan comodo acurrucado y arropado en su cama que no quería levantarse. Y menos un dia como hoy. Sus oidos podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal de la ventana. A pesar de estar allí, arropado, sabía que hacía frío afuera, pues a su cara llegaba un vago signo de aire helado. Alcanzó su mano hacia la mesa de noche y tomó sus lentes. Se los puso. Se sentó en la cama, con las mantas cubriendolo y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba oscuro aun, pero el sol se manifestaría en tan solo unos minutos.

Se levantó sobre sus sandalias y se desperezó. Caminó tambaleantemente hacia la ventana empañada y froto su mano derecha contra el cristal para poder hacerce de vista. En el intento, sintió el ligero frío inyectandose en las yemas de sus dedos. No parecían gotas, sino chorros de agua que caían del cielo. No había señal de vida humana alla afuera. La brisa rugía como León amenazado. La luz anaranjada de los postes de luz seguían alumbrando. Dirigío su mirada inconcientemente hacia la mesa de noche. Vió el reloj con el entrecejo fruncido. Que extraño que no sonara a la hora programada: 4:30 A.M.

Tomó el reloj en sus manos y verificó la hora: 3:45 A.M. Bueno, despues de todo el sol saldría en unas horas y no en unos minutos como antes había pensado. Lo desactivó pues ya no lo necesitaba. No tenía sueño, pero quería volver a la cama y observar desde allí lo que ocurría afuera a travez de la ventana. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y salió al corredor. Oscuro y por un instante se vió alumbrado por el efecto del rayo que acababa de caer no muy lejos de allí. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

No le gustaba escender tantas luces en la mañana; así que solo utilizó la de la cocina. Prendió la televisión mientras veía las noticias. Odiaba los comentarios de los meteorólogos. Se jactaban de odiar la lluvia y el mal tiempo. Eso implicaba nieve y frío. Cosas que a él le gustaban. Tanto calor era para que todo terminara como ahora, ¿no?

A pesar de que la lluvia le gustara tenía que admitir que no era el mejor pronóstico para salir de viaje. Comenzó a preparar algo de comer para luego ducharse, cambiarse y salir rumbo a la madriguera.

Manejaba cuidadosamente por la carretera cual ya empezaba a ser transcitada. Ultimamente se había convertido algo comun en él, el escuchar las noticias. ¿Significaba eso que ya a sus 23 estaba envejeciendo? Al parecer la lluvia era algo momentaneo y el sol ya comenzaba a alumbrar.

Cuando estacionó su auto frente a la madriguera solo vió el auto de Neville. Una cabeza pelirroja asomandose por la ventana llamó su atención e hizo que sonriera vagamente. Abrió la puerta de su auto y... ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de su sombrilla? Aunque si se mojaba... para eso tenía su varita, ¿no? Seguro Hermione se encargaría de dejarlo seco. Cuando estaba a punto de salir vio a Arthur salir de la madriguera con una inmensa sonrisa y su mano derecha cargaba una sombrilla negra. Decidió esperarlo.

¡Harry, que temprano! – le informó Arthur compartiendo espacio. Harry cerró la puerta de su vehículo y luego se volteó hacia Arthur para mandarle una sonrisa en forma de saludo.

Lo sé. Yo también me sorprendí... – comentó mientras se dirigían hacia dentro.

¡Me la acabo de comprar! – interrumpe el pelirrojo moviendo la sombrilla ligeramente - ¡era la ultima del mercado! – agregó contentamente como si el hecho la hiciera especial.

Seguro. Y...

Yo espero el día en que me dejes manejar esa joya, Harry – dijo, señalando con los ojos hacia atrás.

Pues no dudo que pronto, quizas hoy, lo tenga en sus manos, Arthur – este último intensificó su sonrisa; cual no cabía en su rostro.

Se sentó en la sala mientras fijaba su mirada en la nada. Molly lo había recivido con su abrazo estrangulador y se había dispuesto a terminar el desayuno que ya había comenzado desde muy temprano. Arthur se había disculpado y retirado con la excusa de bajar las maletas.

¿Hermione aun no llega? – preguntó estúpidamente a Molly.

Durmió aquí, querido – le informó, volteando hacia él mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – al igual que Ginny y su esposo.

Oh – soltó, como si aquello lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Había supuesto que Neville había llegado más temprano que él, pero no. Molly volvió a su oficio.

Había salido de su apartamento a las 5: 30 A.M y ya iban a ser las 8: 00 A.M

Había estado manejando por apróximadamente dos horas. Vivía apartado de todos desde hacía 5 o 6 años atrás. Un tren de maletas flotantes llamó su atención. Hermione y Arthur bajaron detrás y este último hizo que se organizaran a un lado de la puerta. Hermione se encaminó hasta él y le saludó.

¿Cómo estas? – le había preguntado.

Pues, no muy bien – ella lo miró curiosa - ¡es tu culpa!

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

De tu empeño porque se les de un día libre a los Elfos. Sin Dobby soy un desastre en la cocina. ¡Se me quemó el desayuno, Hermione! – se quejó Harry, levantandose y caminando hacia el comedor trás una seña de Molly de que se acercaran. Hermione lo imitó mientras Arthur caminaba a su lado – ¡casi se me incendia el apartamento! – exageró.

¿Tuviste que utilizar un extinguidor? – preguntó interesadamente Arthur. Molly rodó los ojos.

Descuide. Esta mintiendo – aclaró Hermione.

¡Pues si ni pude desayunar, perdi mi tiempo! – dejó ver el ojiverde.

¡Ya está bueno! – exclamó Molly mientras una fila de platos se colocaba delante de cada uno.

Pero... – se quejó Arthur.

Pero, nada. ¡Cállense la boca y a comer! – ordenó, mirando en tono severo hacia Hermione y Arthur. Fijó su vista en Harry – tu no, querido. ¡Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras! – lambisconeó, mirando dulcemente a Harry para desaparecer en la cocina. Los tres se fundieron en sus platos cuando se vieron interrumpidos por un susurro.

Disculpenla. Está entrando en su etapa – dijo Arthur. Hermione y Harry reprimieron su sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó desconfiadamente Molly, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos en la cadera - ¿De qué se rien? Pensé que había dejado en claro...

¡Molly, Molly... dejelos tranquilos por un momento! – pidió Ronald, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

¿Y esa falta de respeto, Ronald Weasley? ¿Cómo que Molly? ¡Tu me llamas mami hasta que me des nietos! – Harry miró de soslayo a Hermione, quien lo miró a la defensiva.

¿Cómo esta eso? – preguntó Ron, sentandose al lado de Harry y dandole una palmada en el hombro en forma de saludo.

Yo soy madre de siete hijos, pero el día en que uno de ustedes me de nietos... hasta allí soy su madre. ¡Yo no pienso ser abuela!

¡Deja de decir tonterias, mujer! – le recriminó Arthur. Molly lo ignoró y se volvió a la cocina.

¿Llegaste hace rato? ¡No te sentí llegar!

Ni tanto. Hace como... ¿10 o 15 minutos? – le informó Harry a Ron.

Luna y los demás nos esperaran en el muelle. Llamó anoche para informarnos.

Eso suena bien – comentó Harry – así no tendremos que usar más de dos carros.

La fuerte lluvia se había reducido a una debil vaguada donde caían diminutas gotas de agua. A Harry le tocaba nuevamente manejar; esta vez hacia el muelle muggle de Londres. Decidiron tomar la autopista que comunmente permanecía desierta. A su lado se encontraba Ron, y atrás Hermione junto a Neville y Ginny. Hizo que se abrieran (un poco) automáticamente las cuatro ventanas del carro. Prefería el aire natural que usar el aire acondicionador. El sonido de las gomas quemando el suelo mojado mientras manejaba era fascinante.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vió que el auto de Neville le seguía. Arthur manejaba persiguiendolo atentamente. Venía acompañado de Molly y Bill. Detrás estaban las maletas.

Más de una sola vez la mirada de Harry se topó con la de Ginny. Se miraban complicemente. Miró a Neville, quien lucia extremadamente aburrido y trataba de relajarse viendo por la ventana, al igual que Ron. La pareja estaba muy fría. Ni siquiera se tocaban y pareciera que ni se hablaran. Hermione comenzó una conversación con Ginny, pero terminó rápidamente pues al parecer esta última no tenía ganas de hablar.

En el trayecto se detuvieron mas de una vez en establecimientos muggles para gasolina y en algunos casos ir al baño.

Siguieron su éxodo hasta Costa Concordia (crucero construido en el 2006 de la agencia Costa Cruceros). El crucero zarparía a las 12: P.M. y para eso faltaba menos de una hora.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud. El cielo permanecía nublado, pero no volvería a llover. Los pasajeros abordaban sin perder tiempo y el resto que permanecia allí eran familiares que se quedaban hasta verlos ir.

Arthur estacionó el carro de Neville a un lado del de Harry. Rápidamente abrió el maletero del carro y alguien del servicio se encargó de desmontar el equipaje. Molly le informó sobre dos maletas más que venían en los asientos traseros.

Harry se desmontó junto con los demás. Lo primero que todos hicieron fue buscar al grupo de amigos que lo estaría esperando allí.

¿Dónde estaran Luna y los demás? – preguntaba Ron cuando de repente esta última apareció de la nada como era costumbre.

¿Buscandome? – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Dónde estan los demás? – preguntó alarmadamente Hermione al no verlos - ¡Ya zarparemos!

Se adelantaron... no aguantaban las ganas de entrar – informó la chica. Hermione rodó los ojos.

¡Cuanto los envidio! – sollozó Arthur – pero les prometo que para la próxima estaré aquí – Molly cerró la puerta del carro cuando se habían encargado de las maletas. Caminó hacia el grupo junto a Bill y el joven la siguio junto al carrito.

Muchachos, ya todo esta listo. Solo tienen que encaminar al señor aquí hasta la suite – avisó molly, señalando con la mirada al joven.

Es mejor que nos apuremos – habló por primera vez Neville, tomando a Ginny del brazo y empezando a caminar junto a ella. Los demás le siguieron.

Harry, muchacho – comenzó Arthur llamando su atención - ¿Te acuerdas...?

Si, si, si – le cortó de buena forma – aquí estan las llaves – dijo mientras se las sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las entregaba. Arthur dió un brinco de alegría.

Era imposible abordar sin la bendición que Molly dió a cada uno... más a los que se habían adelantado, lo cual alargó el despido a unos diez minutos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y la pareja: Ginny y Neville entraron a lo que era la suite principal del crucero. Lo más cara. El muchacho que arrastraba las maletas junto al carrito comenzó a hablarles sobre el barco, pero nadie prestó atención ya que estaban fascinado con lo que sus ojos veían. El viaje merecía el gasto, el tiempo y la pena.

Es la nave del confort y del relax. Absolutamente innovador. Una verdadera "isla de vacaciones" que la convierte en un destino más del crucero. ¿Por qué es tan extraordinaria? – preguntó el muchado, quien se respondió rápidamente así mismo sin esparar ni un segundo, comenzando así lo que sería un monólogo de bienvenida - Por su Samsara Spa, un area de bienestar de casi 1.900 metros cuadrados repartidos en dos puentes, en cuyo centro se encuentra una magnífica piscina.

Muchas de las cabinas y suites del Costa Concordia tienen acceso directo al Spa, todas dotadas de televisor de pantalla plana. Se trata del area de Spa más grande a bordo de una nave de crucero, totalmente adaptable al clima mediante un techo retráctil de cristal. Nuevos espacios, como el Bar Sport y el cine al aire libre. Más de 500 cabinas con balcón privado.Cubiertas espaciosas y panorámicas 

Es la nave más grande y amplia de toda nuestra flota y su nombre es el símbolo de la armonía entre los pueblos, un homenaje a Europa y a algunas de sus ciudades más significativas: Roma, Helsinki, Atenas, Dublín... Serenidad, alegría y diversión para unas vacaciones siempre nuevas, con sabor internacional 

Toda aquella suite era más grande que la madriguera. Sala, ante sala, cocina (que nadie iba a utilizar), cinco habitaciones y cada una equipada con un baño y un balcón con la mejor vista hacia el mar.

Cinco habitaciones para diez personas.

Hermione analizaba las cuatro maletas, pero...

¿Harry, dónde esta tu maleta? – preguntó alarmada la pajonuda.

No traje.

¿Qué? – preguntó al punto del colapso - ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?

No se me olvidó. Simplemente no quería traer maletas.

¿Como vas a hacer, ahora?

Ire de compras.

¿Cómo, hay tiendas aquí? – preguntó por primera vez interesado en esas cosas, Ron.

Si supieras...

¿Cómo haremos con la restribución de las habitaciones? – preguntó Neville – supongo que podré dormir con mi esposa – agregó seriamente. Ginevra permaneció callada, como si aquello no le importara. Neville tampoco parecía del todo contento, pero por alguna extrana razón quería estar con ella.

Por supuesto – le aseguró Hermione.

¿Y yo? – preguntó de repente el pelirrojo.

Con Harry, supongo – este último le sonrió, y Ron pareció un poco molesto.

¡Yo no quiero dormir con las gemelas Patil! – dejó en claro, Luna.

Descuida. ¡Tu y yo dormiremos juntas! – ambas sonrieron.

Y finalmente... Seamus y Dean compartiran habitación – concluyó Luna.

¿Dónde estan esos cuatro? – preguntó Ginny.

¡Pues aquí no estan... pero dejaron sus maletas! – dijo Luna al ver cuatro maletas más arrinconadas en la sala.

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras Ron cargaba su maleta hacia dentro.

Cerró la puerta.

Ron comenzó a llenar el closet de su ropa.

¡Por fin un closet para mi solo!

Si – afirmó vagamente Harry, mientras abría la puerta de cristal que daba acceso al balcón. Habían dos sillas y una mesa.

¿Harry? – lo llamó el pelirrojo desde dentro - ¿Por qué no sales a comprar algo de ropa? ¡Pronto se hara de noche!

Si, tienes razón...

¿Tienes dinero muggle?

No...

¿Entonces? – preguntó exasperado, sentandose a su lado viendo hacia el mar. Ron ni se había dado cuenta de que el barco ya se había alejado del muelle.

Lo único que traje fue una tarjeta de crédito...

¿Huh?

Ya veras... ¿Por qué no me acompanas? Así ves...

Bueno...

Harry y Ron arrivaron a la galeria de compras. No se sorprendieron al no ver mucha gente allí. Todos deberían estar en sus suites acomodandose. Aunque, más de la mitad de la tripulación de primera clase ya se encontraba merodeando por el puente Austria.

¿Qué me compro? – preguntó nerviosamente Harry.

¡Merlin, Harry! Algunas veces me da verguenza decir que eres mi amigo – comentó dramaticamente, Ron, encaminandolo hacia el area de los trajes de noche.

Oye, gracias, eh – Harry fingió que aquello le había dolido. Ron no le puso atención.

Esta noche es especial, por ser la primera – Harry le vió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Estas hablando como un idiota – Ron lo ignoró nuevamente.

Un traje de gala no te vendría mal. Acuerdate que estamos en primera clase y estaremos rodeados de...

Si, si, si...

Y para no tardar mucho yo me voy por allí – dijo Ron, señalando con la mano hacia el otro extremo de la galería – voy a ver si encuentro ropa Sport decente para tí. Mañana el crucero hace su primera parada y no saldras con traje y mucho menos con la ropa que llevas...

¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

¡Nada, simplemente que ya te la pusiste!

Bueno, vete.

Sin hacerce del rogar, el pelirrojo se fue en busca de ropa Sport para Harry, mientras este trataba de buscar algo que lo convenciera. Eran los momentos donde necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer... y ninguna empleada que le ayudara. Perfecto. Se fijó en el traje que tenía al lado. Que asquerorisidad... ¿un traje rojo?

Bajo su vista hacia el piso cuando sintió algo jalando los talones de su pantalón. Era un bebé que lo miraba con una sonrisa y... babeando. Perfecto.

Era rubio y mientras reía pudo ver que solo tenía dos dientes y bastantes pequeños. Sus ojos eran negros. Harry se agachó y le preguntó:

¿Dónde esta tu mamá? – el bebé comenzó a reír como si aquello que Harry le había preguntado era una broma. El bebé levantó los brazos hacia Harry, como queriendo alcanzarlo - ¿Quieres que te cargue? – pero al solo recivir una sonrisa del pequeño, Harry decidió que era lo mejor. Esta plactica lo iba a dejar con dolor de espalda si seguía así – Y bien... tu como que estas perdido, ¿no?

¡No! – repitió vivazmente el chico lo que Harry habia dicho. Genial.

¿Dánde está ma? - el bebé pestañó – mami. Maa-mii

Gu, gu, gu... – Harry bufó.

¿Gu? ¿Gu qué?

¡Da - da! – exclamó el chico alegremente, sonriendo y a la vez babeando su ropa.

¿Da... da? – preguntó Harry, inseguro.

¡Da - da! – volvió a repetir el pequeño, luciendo contento de que Harry le entendiera - ¡Gu-guuuu! – Harry se rindió. Maldición, que difícil estaba aquello. El mocoso parecía entretenerse con sus lentes, pues casi se los quería quitar.

Mira, vamos por parte... gu-gu, da-da

¡Da-da! – volvió a exclamar emocionado el bebé. Por lo menos ya sabía que le gustaba el "Da-da" – ¡da-da! – volvió a repetir, señalando con sus manos detrás de Harry. Este último giró sobre sus talones y vió frente a él una figura algo familiar...

¿Malfoy? – preguntó dudosamente y con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Que haces con mi hijo, Potter? – preguntó Draco secamente.

_Continuará..._

Antes que nada, perdón si me salté alguna falta ortográfica. Verifiqué dos veces (lo cual aumenta la cantidad de error, pues lo hice tan rápido... y sobre todo por salir de el). Hasta ahora solo tengo 20 capítulos de esta historia. Vendría actualizando un día si y otro no. Si quieren saber que más pasa solo dejenme saber. No los defraudaré pues no me gusta dejar inconclusa una historia. Pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes.

Si van a dejar Reviews preferiría que fueran de los llamados: Constructivos. Me gustaría saber que esta mal y que quieren que arregle. Pero si no es así, de todos modos los demás seran recividos de buena forma también.

Gracias.


	2. Gugu, el superhéroe

_El siguiente Cap. Contiene un fuerte lengüaje. Ya saben a que atenerse..._

**Capítulo 2**

**Gugu, el superhé****roe**

Harry no supo como reaccionar. Estaba tan sorprendido. Quizas no era la forma correcta de describir su estado emocional, pero todo resultaba tan inesperado. El, allí, con el hijo de Draco Malfoy en sus manos y este último reclamandole por algo que no había planeado. Ni siquiera quizo haber tenido esa conversación con ese bebé.

¡Da-da! – continuaba gritando a voz viva el hijo de Draco, sonriendole a su padre. Harry fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la algarabía del pequeño.

Yo no sabía que era tu hijo – le dejó en claro Harry, inclinandose un poco hacia delante para darle en sus brazos, a Draco, su hijo. Draco lo recivió y lo cargó con una sola mano.

Pues ahora ya lo sabes – informó despectivamente el rubio – y sabrás a que atenerte – Draco se dispuso a marcharse dando media vuelta cuando la voz de Harry se dirigió a él:

¿Qué me quieres decir con eso¡Fue él quien vino hacia mi! – reclamó Harry, mirando al hijo de Draco con un pequeño signo de molestia. Sin embargo, el bebé le sonrió vivazmente; como si le hubiera contado otro chiste.

Mantente lejos de nosotros... – fue lo único que le advirtió Draco para nuevamente tomar su rumbo, dejando allí a un Harry sin exprección alguna.

Draco entró a su suite. No había nadie en la sala, así que se dirigió a su habitación mientras su hijo trataba de morderle el cabello.

Abrió la puerta.

Sentó a su hijo en el piso, cosa que le costó trabajo ya que no se quería despegar de su cabello. No vió a su esposa por allí.

¿Cameron? – la llamó y una voz femenina y un poco débil le contestó desde el baño.

¿Si? – Draco se encaminó hasta allí.

¿Puedo entrar?

Esperate un momento...

Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y vió a su hijo caminar tambaleantemente y sosteniendose de las paredes hacia él. Cameron salió del baño. Una sonrisa juguetona capturó su atención y vió a su hijo tratando de llegar hacia Draco. Lo sorprendió por detrás a la vez que trató de asustarlo.

¡Booo! – el chico se asustó y casi perdió el equilibrio. Cameron lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lo comía a besos.

¡Ma-ma! – exclamó sorprendido y quizas con cara de reproche. Cameron se sentó al lado de Draco. El bebé se escapó de sus manos para darse a la tarea de dar volteretas en la cama, jugando con las almohadas.

¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó Draco cuando examinó su rostro pálido – luces decaída.

No es nada - contestó con una sonrisa. Restandole importancia. Trató de arreglar un poco el cabello de su esposo – simplemente es el estrés. Ya sabes... – explicó vagamente - ¿Llegaste a comprar algo?

Si – Cameron dejó en paz el cabello de Draco para posar sus manos sobre sus piernas.

¿Y... dónde está¡Quisiera verlo! – hizo saber con una sonrisa de ansiedad.

Blaise lo tiene.

¿Y por qué él?

Mientras pagaba el traje se me acercó para decirme que había perdio de vista a Dimitri – Cameron lució sorprendida más no angustiada. Su hijo estaba allí, con ellos – Yo dejé que pagara mientras lo buscaba. Lo encontré, como podrás ver – ambos dirigieron su mirada a Dimitri, quien estaba sumido en una fuerte ballata con las almohadas. No había duda de que él llevaría la victoria... unas dos almohadas estaban babeadas mientras terminaba de morder otra última.

Y bueno, cuando me dirigía hacia aquí se me olvidó pedirselo – continuó explicando – así que... ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de llamarlo mientras me ducho¡Dile que me haga el favor de traerlo! – Draco se comenzaba a desvestir.

Cameron asintió y no perdió tiempo en acercarse al telefono. Draco se quitó sus zapatos para proseguir con las medias, las cuales puso dentro de los zapatos para luego arrinconarlos al lado de la cama. Sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el fresco piso. Se desabotonó la camisa a la vez que escuchaba la voz melodiosa de su esposa. Lanzó la camisa a la cama y rápidamente Dimitri se apoderó de ella y comenzó a golpear las almohadas con ella.

Desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón para despues desabotonar este último. Se despojó de el, dejando al descubierto unos muslos fuertes y con una ligera capa de vellos. El pantalón fue a parar a la cama y Dimitri solo pestañó, confuso.

Draco quedó con un boxer negro que se adjuntaba perfectamente a sus partes. Volteó hacia el estante y quedó frente al espejo. Se quitó su reloj y sintió unas manos enroscandose en su cintura. Miró a travez del espejo a su esposa, quien reposaba su cabeza en su hombro y le sonreía dulcemente. Respondió al gesto.

Cameron pasó sus manos pálidas por el torso de su esposo mientras lo admiraba en el espejo. Era tan fuerte, musculoso. Comenzó un juego de seducción a la vez que masajeaba los cuadros de Draco.

¿Qué te dijo?

Vendrá enseguida.

Entonces ... – comenzó el rubio, volteandose y sujetando a su esposa de la cintura – será mejor que dejemos esto para depues – se acercó más a su esposa y le susurró al oído – te lo debo para esta noche... – Cameron solo sonrió en forma de aceptación.

Se despegó un poco de su esposa y se quitó el boxer, quedando completamente desnudo; mostrando su pene blanco en total reposo.

¡Draco, Dimitri esta aquí! – le reprochó su esposa.

Ese está en su mundo – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, Draco, tomando en sus manos su pene y frotandolo entre las piernas de Cameron, quien, sorprendida en el acto, le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

¡metete a el baño, loco! – Draco obedeció trás darle un corto beso. Volteando y poniendo expuesto su trasero blanco, redondo y esponjoso. Cameron volteó hacia su hijo. Dimitri despegaba su vista de la puerta del baño, para luego mirarla a ella, al parecer, serio. El chico pestañó. Cameron se sonrojó.

Harry se miraba en el espejo, sumido en sus pensamientos. La puerta del baño se abrió de subito, sorprendiendolo. Ron acababa de salir recién duchado, envuelto en un manto de vapor. Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían a travez del espejo.

Ron – comenzó Hary, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que buscaba ropa en su closet - ¿Podrías salir con una toalla la próxima vez¡se te ve eso! – dijo un poco molesto.

¡Estamos entre hombres, hermano! – se excusó Ron – Ahora, que si tienes dudas...

¡Cállate! – le ordenó Harry, rodando los ojos y viendose a sí mismo en el espejo.

¡Uy, que humor, hombre¿A tí qué te pasa? – Harry permaneció callado por un momento. Cuando volvió a ver a Ron por el espejo, este ya traía un pantalón – estas así desde que compramos el traje. ¿Qué pasó¿No te gustó? Porque...

¿Tú también lo viste?

¿A quién?

¡A él¡A Malfoy!

¿Malfoy? – interrumpió Ron, dejando a medias el trabajo de ponerse los zapatos - ¿Malfoy... Malfoy?

Si, Ron. Malfoy... Malfoy.

¿Dónde lo viste?

Hoy, en la tiendra. Mientras tu estabas viendo ropa Sport...

¿Estás seguro¿Que haría Malfoy en un crucero?

¡No lo sé! Pero estoy seguro que era él... porque él también me reconoció y me llamó: "Potter" – imitó Harry, pronunciando su apellido con desprecio.

¡Que extraño!

¡Dimelo a mí! – Harry y Ron se vieron, conectados por un momento - ¿Crees qué deberíamos decirles a los demás?

¿Y para qué? – respondió el pelirrojo despues de un segundo, volviendo a la tarea de ponerse los zapatos - ¡Eso no nos importa¡Ni a nosotros ni a los demás! Estamos aquí para disfrutar. No a estar pendientes de Malfoy. Así que... mientras todo marche bién... no hay problema.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Seamus y Dean habían entrado al: Parigi Restaurant Buffet esa noche. Por supuesto, cuando hicieron las reservaciones habían pedido en ella una mesa especial para todos ellos. Cosa que no fue necesaria ya que habían suficientes mesas grandes para que todos compartieran juntos.

El salón ya estaba en su apogeo y los muchachos se dispusieron a hablar mientras los camareros se apresuraban por atenderlos.

... entonces dijo: "Alto el fuego" – el grupo estalló en risas moderadas y falsas haciendole creer a Padma que su chiste había sido muy bueno - ... Y la mujer que estaba de espaldas dejó caer la maseta...

Jajajajaja – volvieron a reír. Padma acarició el menton de Ron en agradecimiento. Hermione rodó los ojos.

¡Que chiste tan bueno, amiga! – comentó falsamente Hermione, golpeando rudamente el brazo de Padma. Casi la saca de su asiento... de no haber sido por Ron, que la sostuvo en el momento.

¡Eso dolió! – se quejó la morena, sobandose el brazo.

¡Lo más seguro Ron será tu heroe ahora¿no? – comentó sarcásticamente para luego comenzar a reirse dementemente, golpeando con su mano, como loca, sobre la mesa en señal de que no aguantaba la risa. Levantó la vista hacia los demás, quienes lucían serios y preocupados – ejem, ejem... – recobró la compostura al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

No muy lejos de allí, Draco había fijado su atención hacia la mesa de donde provenían las risas.

(Maldición)

No solo había venido Potter, sino que trajo a su manada consigo. Aunque debió suponerlo. Blaise, al igual que Pansy, se dieron cuenta. Los tres se miraron entre sí. Cameron notó la tención.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó angustiada.

¡No es nada, amiga! – la tranquilizó Pansy, sobandole el brazo en forma de solidaridad.

Huh – desconfió, mirando hacia la mesa que ellos habían estado mirando - ¿ustedes los conocen?

¿A quién? – preguntó Draco.

¡No te hagas conmigo, Malfoy! – comentó enojada. El rubio rodó los ojos.

Si – confesó.

¿Quiénes son¿Por qué se miraban así?

¡Tranquilizate, Cameron! – aconsejó Blaise, regalandole una sonrisa – ¡estamos aquí para pasarla bien! – dio un sorbo a su vino.

Es Potter y su pandilla – le informó Draco.

¿Potter? – preguntó Cameron, teniendo un vago recuerdo de haber escuchado ese nombre hace mucho - ¿El que mató a...?

Sí, sí, sí... el mismo cerdo con quién no me llevo bien.

Dimitri había estado jugando con un cubierto de plástico cuando su vista también se posó en la mesa de donde provenían las risas. Frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

¿Gugu? – se inclinó en su asiento para poder ver mejor. Su rostro se iluminó - ¡Gugu!

Si, mi amor... más tarde te leo tu "Gugu" – le tranquilizó Cameron.

¿Cómo está ese enano? – preguntó Blaise, esbozando una sonrisa. Desde su asiento, no podía ver a su "sobrino", pues era tan pequeño, que no llegaba a dislumbrarse. Quedaba por debajo de la mesa aún estando sentado – a ver... pasenmelo, aquí con su tío.

¡No! – rogó Dimitri, imaginandose lo que vendría. Draco lo miró y lo cargó en sus brazos. Dimitri vió a su padre con ojos desgollados.

¡No me pongas esa cara, Dimitri! – le advirtió Draco, serio.

A ver... pasenme a ese enano...

Muajajaja – rió diabólicamente Pansy, frotando dos cuchillos. Dimitri la vió, asustado.

¡Vamos a deshacernos de ese mocoso, Draco – aupó Cameron.

¡No! – rogó Dimitri - ¡Gugu¡Gugu! – vió a Blaise, quien ahora traía dos cachos rojos sobre la cabeza. Pansy se transformó en una bruja malvada.

¡Detenganse! – exigió Harry, con una capa roja con la inicial: "G" – ¡Si entregan a Dimitri, lo lamentarán!

Draco hizo caso omiso a la petición de Gugu (Harry), por lo que pasó a Dimitri sobre la mesa para darselo a Blaise y a Pansy y así lo comieran. Gugu (Harry) intervino rápidamente, volando hasta él y rescatandolo. Salieron volando del barco y vivieron felices comiendo perdices...

Dimitri sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

¿Qué-tiene-mi-bebé? – preguntó Draco, haciendo pucheros mientras hablaba - ¿Por qué esos ojitos? – los demás se burlaron de él.

¡Da-da! – se quejó Dimitri.

¡Traemelo pa' ca, Draco! – ordenó Blaise, esperando a Dimitri con una sonrisa. Draco se lo pasó hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

¡No! – gritó, a la vez que pataleaba.

¡No me lo vallas a morder, Blaise! – advirtió Cameron, seria.

¿Qué es lo que usted tiene? – le preguntó Blaise a su sobrino, parandolo sobre sus muslos - ¿Por qué no quiere estar con su tío? – Dimitri se retorció.

¡Gugu!

¡No puede ser que no se quiera despegar de ese libro! – se quejó Draco - ¡No deberías leerle eso al niño, Cameron!

Ay, Draco. ¡A él le gusta el superhéroe Gugu!

Sí - susurró – pero allí hay una bruja mala. Estúpidos cuentos muggles. Dimitri se esta criando en un mundo mágico... ¿Qué pasará despues?

¡No comiences¡Ya hablaremos de nuevo sobre eso! – Cameron dirigió su mirada hacia Blaise - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

¿Por qué no¡ya tiene un año¡es todo un hombrecito! – agregó Blaise, sonriente, a punto de darle un poco de vino a beber. Dimitri comenzó a morder el borde de la copa.

¡Tonto! – Pansy se lo arrebató de las manos.

¡Draco! – Blaise intentó buscar apoyo en su amigo, quien escapó de su mirada. Cobarde. Dimitri lanzó su cubierto de plástico lo más lejos posible hacia la mesa de Harry, pero lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue un par de centimetros.

¡Ma-ma! – llamó la atención de su madre, Dimitri, señalando su cubierto.

¡Ya dejalo, amor, esta sucio! – aconsejó su madre, buscando otro nuevo – mira – Dimitri lo tomó, pero al igual que el anterior, lo lanzó hacia la mesa de Harry. Llegó solo un poco más lejos, gracias a que había utilizado más fuerza. Pero no era suficiente.

¡Dimitri, no hagas eso! – le reprochó su padre, viendo su rebeldía.

¡Dejenlo que busque lo que quiera¡Es un muchacho! – buscó explicación, Blaise - ¡vamos a brindar¡a brindar por nosotros! – todos rieron débilmente, mientras Pansy soltaba a Dimitri para que éste fuera en busca de su cubierto - ¡los mejores amigos del mundo!

Un par de mesas allá...

¿Y cómo va el matrimonio? – preguntó Dean a Ginny y Neville, quien se puso a la defensiva. No le gustaba la idea de que un ex-novio de su pareja preguntara, de buen modo, aquello.

Bien – mintió Neville. Harry miró a Ginny, quien tenía la mirada agachada y ni hablaba.

¿Qué tienes, Ginny? – preguntó su hermano, al ver que ella permanecía silenciosa y algo ida.

No. Nada – fue lo único que dijo.

Estas rara – siguió Ron – últimamente no hablas, y si lo haces es para responder y si respondes solo dices: si, no, quizas... y ahora: nada – Hermione rodó los ojos.

¡Ya dejala, Ron! – Hermione lo miró severamente – ella sabrá cuando nos quiera decir.

¿Ya estrenaron cama? – preguntó indiscretamente Seamus. Parvati rió como si aquello hubiera sido un chiste. Harry puso mucha atención a la respuesta.

Si – mintió Neville. Ginevra permaneció perdida en su plato. Ron se puso rojo, pero ¿que podía hacer? El tenía derecho. Además, Neville no le caía mal.

¡Ouch! – se quejó Harry, cuando sintió que algo mordía su dedo indice, de su mano derecha, que reposaba sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Hermione, alarmada. Como siempre.

Algo baboso y blando me mordió – dijo Harry, confundido, a la vez que levantaba el mantel de la mesa para ver - ¿tú? – luchó por librar su dedo, pero no pudo.

¡Gugu! – sonrió alegremente Dimitri, mascando el dedo de Harry - ¡Gugu! – agregó nuevamente para darse a la tarea de seguir mordiendo el dedo mientras reía.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó desconfiadamente Parvati.

¡Parece un bebe! – comentó animadamente Padma, estrechandose al lado de Ron.

¿Harry? – preguntó Seamus. Harry sacó a Dimitri de la mesa y lo sentó sobre sus muslos.

¿Tú qué haces aquí otra vez? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido y un poco enojado.

¡Gugu! – exclamó Dimitri felízmente, estrechandose con Harry.

¡Que lindo! – dijo a borde de las lágrimas Hermione.

¿Lo conoces, Harry? – preguntó Ron, siendo el único quien veía la exprección en la cara de Harry. Miraba al chico como si fuera un bicho raro.

Desgraciadamente.

¿De dónde salió ese niño? – preguntó Ginny, ceñuda.

¡Dimitri! – exclamó enojada una voz.

¿Da-da?

(No otra vez) se dijo Harry para si mismo. Volteó para ver a Malfoy allí, dirigiendo una mirada severa hacia... Dimitri.

¡Malfoy! – exclamó entre susurro, Parvati a Seamus. Ron y Harry se miraron. No había mentido.

Como podrás ver, Malfoy – comenzó burlonamente Harry, acomodando a Dimitri – es tu hijo el que me busca - Draco le mandó una mirada asesina para despues inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y tomar a su hijo en brazos, quien se resistió y en el intento, con sus pies, hizo caer una copa de vino que estaba en la mesa, la cual se derramo sobre el pantalón de Harry, quien maldijo al instante.

Todos permanecieron callados, atentos al acontecimiento. Mesas más allá, Cameron, junto a Pansy y Blaise ponían atención a lo que estaba pasando. Draco se disponía a marcharse con su hijo que no dejaba de gritar: Gugu...

Será mejor que estes más pendiente de tu mocoso, Malfoy. No estas haciendo bien tu rol de padre...

Cuando hablas conmigo, piensa en las consecuencias... – le miró con desprecio – lo vas a lamentar.

¿Y tienes los pantalones de hacerte el ofendido? – preguntó irónicamente Harry - ¡soy yo quien se esta aguantando a tu hijito! – Draco respiró profundamente, aguantando su rabia. Blaise se acerco a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, mirando desafiante a Harry.

Si - opinó Ron, apoyando a su amigo también – el aire apesta.

¡vamonos! – ordenó Draco, volteandose nuevamente.

¡Gugu!

Harry se levantó furioso de la mesa.

¡Espera, Harry! – llamó Hermione.

¡Dejalo! Ya se le pasará – teorizó Ron.

¡Que verguenza! – exclamó Neville – la gente no para de mirarnos – todos comprobaron lo que Neville había dicho.

Ya no hacemos nada aquí – comenzó Seamus - ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

¡Si, tienes razon! – le siguieron Dean y Parvati.

Pero ¿A dónde? – quizo saber el pelirrojo.

Mejor regresemos a la suite – propuso Ginny. Neville la miró enojado por un instante.

¡Pues vete tú, si quieres! – respondió despectivamente Padma. Ginny bajó la mirada y Hermione la reto.

¡No le hables así! – y lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue una sonrisa cínica de parte de la chica.

Nos enteramos esta tarde de que había un bar – volvía a decir Seamus – "Berlino Grand Bar" ¡el mejor de todos los bares abordo! – exclamó sonriente – así que... ¿quién se apunta? – preguntó, levantandose. Parvati y Dean le imitaron. Padma obligó a Ron a apuntarse también.

Yo mejor regreso a la suite – informó amargamente Ginny - ¡me duele un poco la cabeza!

Pues yo voy con ustedes – agregó Neville, levantandose con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Harry se encontraba en el baño de su camarote. Se había quitado el pantalón para meterlo en agua. Estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

¡Pasa Ron! – ordenó enojado - ¡no tienes por qué tocar! Despues de todo también tienes derecho – le hizo saber a la vez que salía del baño para encontrarse con que la puerta se abría lentamente y dejaba ver a una inexpresiba pelirroja. Harry frunció el entrecejo – pensé que estabas con los demás – Ginny no le respondió y se dirigió a el lentamente hasta besarlo. Un beso lento y corto.

Preferí estar contigo...

¡No hoy Ginevra¡Creo que Neville esta sospechando algo!

Shhh – le calló, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios rojos del moreno. Ambos se miraron por un instante.

¿Cómo es eso de qué ya te acostaste con él?

¡No seas tonto! Nunca me acostaré con él... tú fuiste el primero y no veo de porque ahora dudas.

Si, perdón. Estoy algo alterado... – Ginevra no respondió, bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Le quitó el boxer que traía y dejó al descubrierto el pene que tanto la había hecho sentir viva.

Toc toc toc...

Alguien tocaba con exigencia en la puerta, sobresaltando a la pareja de amantes.

Ginny rápidamente se levantó, mientras Harry se ponía su boxer.

¡Harry, Harry! – gritó Neville, a la vez que golpeaba con violencia la puerta.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó desesperada, Ginevra.

¡No sé! – confesó Harry, nervioso - ¡maldición¿por qué tuviste que venir?

¿Ahora que reclamas¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando estaba a punto de mamartela? – preguntó en un susurro. Un poco enojada. Miró hacia todas partes mientras el golpe en la puerta la ponía más nerviosa.

¡No te hagas, Harry¡se que estás allí! Será mejor que me abras o te tumbo la puerta. Creeme que lo haré... – su voz se vió reemplazada por fuertes golpes.

¡Maldición! – Harry sudaba frío - ¡El closet! Metete en el closet¡Ahora! – Ginny obedeció.

¡Harry, maldición, abreme!

¡Ya va, Neville, ya va! – y abrió la puerta. Fue imposible tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo. No era que Neville quisiera, pero la erección de Harry llamó su atención - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tanta urgencia? – preguntó nervioso al ver que Neville se había dado cuenta de que traía una erección.

Mi esposa... no aparece. Revisé toda la suite y no está – mintió - ¿No estará por aquí?

No, no... ¿Cómo crees?

Este, Harry, no es por nada¿ves? – decía, a la vez que se notaba que en algún momento explotaría - ¿y tú por qué tienes esa erección¿acaso estas con alguien, eh? Digo, porque... que coincidencia que mi mujercita...

Espera, espera, espera, espera, Neville. ¿Tú qué me quieres decir con eso? – fingió estar ofendido.

¿Yo¡nada! Pero no caería mal hechar un ojo no... digo¡por si acaso!

¿Qué? – Harry se tensó.

Digo... como eres un hombre honesto, uno de mis mejores amigos... supongo que no tienes nada que esconder.

Este, si, pero...

Gracias... – y no esperó a que Harry le cediera el paso. Casi lo empujó, abriendose paso...

Caminó lentamente, tomandose todo su tiempo. Harry sudaba cada vez más y se podría decir que lo perseguía para tenerlo más cerca y así en cualquier momento detenerlo – a Neville - si es que estaba a punto de descubrir a Ginny.

El baño, el balcón... debajo de las camas. ¡Nada!

¿Ya ves, Neville¡No hay nada aquí!

No tan rápido, Harry...

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó asustado.

Me falta el escondite preferido de los amantes... ¡el closet! – se podría decir que sus ojos brillaron al decirlo.

¡No, Neville, ya está bueno¡No más, no dejaré que sigas con esto¿Qué pasa, chico¡Soy yo¡Harry Potter, tu amigo! – Neville enfureció, así que lo empujó, quitandolo de su camino. Se encaminó hasta el closet y antes de abrirlo, Ginny pudo jurar que sus ojos se cruzaron (por la ranura) con los de su esposo.

¡Ya está bueno¡No agunto más una de tu parte, Dimitri! – decía Draco, totalmente fuera de si. Pansy y Blaise permanecian atentos a la discución, mientras Cameron consolaba a Dimitri, que no hacía otra cosa que llorar.

¡Da-da! – llego a decir entre lloriqueos. Como pidiendo disculpas.

¡Ningun "da-da, Dimitri! Me tienes harto con tu "gugu"...

Draco, por favor – trató de hacerlo razonar su esposa.

¡No te metas, Cameron! Este muchachito tiene que aprender a obedecer. ¿Qué le dije antes de la cena¡Que no se volviera a acercar a Potter¿Y qué es lo primero que hace, eh? – Draco estaba fuera de sí. Cegado de íra – no soporto cuando me hacen quedar en ridículo. Pera ya vas a ver – amenazó, acercandose peligrosamente hacia su hijo con no muy buenas intenciones.

¡No, Draco¡No te atreveras! – dijo Cameron, levantandose de la cama con su hijo en brazos y alejandose. Blaise se acerco a su amigo.

¡Cálmate, Draco¡No es para tanto!

¿Qué no es para tanto¡Ya vas a ver! – se dirigió hacia la sala. Todos le siguieron...

¡Ma-ma! – sollozó Dimitri, llenando a su madre de lágrimas y babas - ¡ma-ma! – volvio a decir, como queriendo buscar apoyo.

Si, mi amor – decia preocupada – descuida, que papi no te va a hacer nada – Dimitri se acurrucó en ella mientras seguía llorando.

¡No, Draco¡No le hagas esto a tu hijo! Es una tontería! – pidió Pansy, cuando vió a Draco con el libro de su hijo en manos.

¡Draco, si lo haces, me voy con mi hijo¡No creas que miento! – amenazó Cameron, ella también llorando y temblando.

¡Da-da! – gritó Dimitri, notandose desde lejos que estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho - ¡no!

¡Draco! – volvió a amenazar Cameron. Lo único que se escuchó, despues, fue el rugido de papel estrujado. Draco había rompido la primera página del libro.

¡Noooo! – por primera vez, Dimitri había dicho una palabra larga. Se tapó los ojos para no ver, mientras lloraba. Cameron empujó la cabeza de su hijo a su hombro para que llorara más confortablemente, mientras ella también dejaba escapar su llanto.

_Continuar__á..._


	3. El poder del amor

**Capítulo 3**

**El poder del amor**

Cuando Neville se dirigió a abrir la puerta del closet, él, Harry, se quedo paralizado del miedo. Los descubrirían. Ni siquiera había valido la pena seguirlo de cerca para detenerlo en el momento justo, como ahora.

Neville intentó abrir de golpe la puerta del closet. Quería desenmascararlos a los dos de una buena vez y así vengarse de ambos. Haría un gran escandalo donde saldría con las manos limpias. Ron mismo se encargaría de golpear a su hermana por caer tan bajo con aquel que se hace llamar su mejor amigo. Creyó haber visto algo dentro. Unos ojos aterrados de miedo.

No pudo.

La puerta no se abrió.

¿Por qué no se abre esta maldita puerta? - volteó a ver enojado hacia Harry, quien parecía sorprendido también.

No, no, no sé – balbuceó, arreglandose los lentes que resbalaban lentamente gracias al sudor que emanaba de sus poros.

¿Cómo que no sabes? – estalló, volviéndose hacia la puerta del closet y comenzando a golpearla tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo.

¡Para, Neville! – ordenó Harry – vas a tumbar la puerta.

¡Es eso lo que quiero! – replicó, sin siquiera voltear. Pateó la puerta una y otra vez - ¡se que estas allí, Ginevra¡Abreme la maldita puerta o será peor para ti!

¡Ya te dije que tu esposa no esta aquí, Neville¡Buscala en otra parte¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo estaría con Ginny?

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – preguntó Neville, volteando con ímpetu hacia el moreno - ¡yo los veo muy sospechosos a ambos! Cuando falta uno, falta el otro...

¡Coincidencia!

Coincidencia será cuando te deje otra cicatriz – amenazó – ya vas a ver... – siguió en su tarea de patear la puerta - ¡Ginevra, abreme! Será lo mejor...

¡Neville! – llamó Harry, acercándose al aludido, posando su mano en su hombro. Este rechazó la oferta - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – lo miró a los ojos, tratando de serenarlo y buscar una respuesta.

¡Esta bien! – se venció Neville - ¡no salgas de allí si no quieres, Ginevra! – se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Harry lo persiguió sin saber sus intenciones.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó una vez estando, ambos, en la sala.

Ya que ustedes no me quieren abrir la puerta del closet – comenzó, volteando nuevamente hacia Harry mientras disfrutaba lo que decía - ¿Qué mejor que buscar a Ron para que la abra? – Harry palideció – Si, Harry, digo, tu no trajiste ropa, así que supongo que ese closet es de Ron...

Mientras que en la habitación, Ginevra abrió lentamente la puerta del closet. Siguió escuchando los gritos de Neville. Salió de allí y de una vez se apresuró por cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al balcón. Si tenían suerte, no los iban a descubrir.

No, hombre, no te quiere ni ver – Blaise le daba la noticia al rubio, quien estaba sentado a un lado del mueble. Preocupado – No piensa regresar contigo – Blaise miraba con pena como Draco se llevaba las manos a la cara – y piensa dormir con Pansy...

¿Y mi hijo, Blaise¿Cómo está Dimitri? – interrumpió Draco, viendo a Blaise a los ojos.

Pues... se durmió.

¿Y cómo está¿Siguió llorando mucho? – preguntó con gran pesar.

Un poco, sí - . Blaise lo vió a los ojos con un signo de reproche – Te pasaste Draco. No debiste haberle hecho eso a tu hijo, hombre...

¡Lo sé, lo sé! – se recriminaba. Estaba tan arrepentido. Había pasado por un momento de histeria donde, como siempre, se cegaba y no sabía lo que hacía, para luego, arrepentirse - . No sabes como me siento. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es estar con ellos. Dormir los tres, abrazados, juntos...

Draco...

¡Cuanto me odio yo mismo! – apretó su puño y se golpeó en el muslo derecho - ¡Esta sera la peor noche de mi vida!

¡Deja de lamentarte! Mejor ven... – Blaise se levantó y Draco lo miró con indignación.

¿Cómo me pides eso¿Es que acaso no viste lo que le hice a mi familia?

¡Si, Draco! Pero lo único que haces es lamentarte, mira, ven... – Blaise lo obligó a levantarse – vamos a la suite de Pansy. ¡Tendrás que hablar y tratar de resolver las cosas con Cameron!

Pero¿qué le digo? – preguntó nervioso, como si se tratara de la primera cita.

Lo que te salga del corazón. Total, ya eres bueno para eso...

¿Quién es? – preguntó desde adentro Pansy, una vez Blaise hubiera tocado la puerta de su suite.

¡Soy yo, Blaise! – contestó, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa. Pansy abrió y se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Draco allí.

¿Qué haces tu aquí, Draco? - adentro, Cameron, quien estaba sentada en el mueble mientras bebía algo, se levantó al escuchar el nombre.

Quiero hablar con Cameron... – explicó.

Pero ella ya te mandó a decir con Blaise...

Si, Pansy – explicó éste – pero ellos son esposos. Están casa-DOS, o sea, la cosa es de dos. Así que tu y yo sobramos...

¿Por qué no nos dejan solos y...? – preguntó Draco, cuando se vió interrumpido desde adentro por Cameron.

¡No, Pansy, no lo dejes entrar o te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar! – amenazó torpemente.

Ella nunca cumple lo que dice – mintió en un susurro, Draco, empujando a Pansy hacia afuera – Gracias – y cerró la puerta. Volteó hacia su esposa, quien lucía exaltada – Cameron... tenemos que hablar – comenzó lentamente, tratando de sonar convincente.

¡Ya lo dije todo, Draco¡No quiero hablar contigo!

Cameron – trató de conversela.

¡No! Tu no escuchaste a tu hijo hace apenas unos minutos... Cuando te trataba de decir que no le rompieras el libro. ¿Por qué ahora yo lo tengo que hacer contigo?

Estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice. De verdad – la miró a los ojos. Apenado.

¡Esto no puede ser, Draco! Cada vez que haces algo por culpa de tu histeria vienes y crees que con pedir perdón arreglas todo...

Lo sé, se que no se puede, pero de verdad estoy...

¿Por qué no pensaste en las consecuencias antes de hacer lo que hiciste?

Estaba como loco, ya sabes como me pongo...

¡Por favor! – bufó Cameron, con exasperación - ¿Te digo realmente qué fue lo que te pasó¡Que tu enemigo que haya hecho quedar en ridículo¡Eso pasó¿Y qué hiciste, despues? Como buen Malfoy, vienes a pagar con el que menos tienes que ver...

Cameron, tampoco voy a permitir... – interrumpió Draco.

¡Ah¿Ahora no me permites¿Tu querías hablar, no¡Ahora me escuchas tu, a mi! – le dijo furiosa - . Pasó lo siguiente. Dimitri se acerca a Potter y no puedes soportar que él tenga la razón sobre que es nuestro hijo quien le persigue. Te hace quedar mal ante todos y tu te desahogas ... ¿con quién¡Ah¿Con quién no puede defenderse? Dime a ver... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste con Potter? Si tu rabia era tan grande¿por qué no le partiste la cara a él?

¡Basta, Cameron! – gritó enojado.

¿Qué¿Es eso, verdad¿Estoy en lo correcto? – preguntó desafiante - . ¡Claro que estoy en lo correcto! Y yo pensé que habías cambiado y no sigues siendo más que el mismo de antes...

¡No, no¡No soy el mismo de antes!

¡Si, lo eres! Y me da mucha pena¿sabes? Porque yo realmente pensé que habías cambiado.

¡Y lo hice!

¿Cómo se supone que deba creerte¡Si vienes aquí buscando disculpas y lo primero que haces es comenzar a gritarme y a detenerme cuando te digo la verdad en la cara! Será mejor que te vayas...

¡No, escucha!

¡Escuchame tú, a mí...!

¡Necesito tu ayuda! – Cameron lo miró a los ojos – yo... yo no me quiero separar de ustedes que son lo más importante para mi. Cameron, tu me enseñaste todo lo que sé respecto al amor y ahora ¿me piensas dejar¡Se que no debí hacer lo que hice! Y de verdad no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy. Es como una tortura ¿sabes? El recordar como lloraba mi hijo y yo no le hacía caso y tu tratando de hacerme entender... y... por favor, Cameron. No tengo palabras para decirte todo lo que tengo por dentro y quisiera decirte. Creo que... sería más fácil que me miraras a los ojos. Porque solo allí podrás ver realmente todo lo que les quiero decir. Quisiera abrazarlos toda la noche y todas las que nos quedan para poder transmitirte a ti a Dimitri lo que siento. Ahora mismo estoy hecho de nervios porque no quiero dormir solo. No quiero estar más en la soledad. No me imagino la cama vacía sin ti a mi lado y sin Dimitri despertando temprano. Yo... Por favor, mi amor, perdóname. Te juro que nunca más lo vuelvo a hacer, pero ahora lo que necesito es tu ayuda. No me dejes cuando más te necesito. ¡Anda, ven conmigo y ayudame como antes a pelear con mis impulsos...!

Draco...

Es lo único que te pido – le dijo con los ojos llorosos - . Cameron, me da tanto miedo quedarme solo. Acostumbrarme nuevamente a las sombras. Ustedes son mi vida, mi amor - . Se llevó el puño a la boca para ahogar su gemido - . Yo se que estoy mal... que aún no se pelear contra mis impulsos, pero es algo que me domina. Yo no sé pelear solo con algo que es más grande que yo. No puedo yo solo. Solo tu puedes ayudarme, porque solo tu puedes y... no se que más decirte. Haría todo lo que quisieras en estos momentos - . Se acercó lentamente a ella, quien lo miraba con las lágrimas en los ojos - . ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi¡Dime, que sin pensarlo lo hago¿Acaso quieres qué me arrodille ante tí¿Es eso? – Pero antes de que Cameron respondiera con un rotundo "no" él ya se había arrodillado, aferrándose a sus piernas que temblaban y en cualquier momento no resistirían - . Así es como te quiero tener toda mi vida, Cameron...

¡Draco! – dijo con un grito ahogado.

¡Anda, dime algo, pero no te quedes callada! – Draco sintió una gota callendo en su cabello.

Yo, yo – comenzaba Cameron con voz temblorosa – nunca hubiera imaginado verte así... – Cayó en el mueble y Draco quedó incado ante ella - . ¡Soy tan débil! – Draco le miró con una sonrisa - . ¡Cada vez más no tengo voluntad propia! Tengo miedo, porque me doy cuenta de que me puedes hacer lo que sea, y cuando vienes hacia mi con estas cosas, me dejas sin palabras... y lo único que me provoca es estar contigo. Buscando la ayuda que necesitas...

Creo que es el amor... – explicó, posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su esposa, como si se fuera a acostar - . Yo sufro tanto cuando los hago sufrir. Pero creeme, Cameron... no es que yo quiera. Es algo dentro de mi que me ciega y me hace hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepiento despues. Yo también soy débil. ¿Quiénes somos? Antes, nunca pensé que yo me viera en esta situación.

Lo sé... – dijo Cameron, pasando su mano por el cabello de Draco.

Nunca pense que me arrodillaría ante alguien, que pediría ayuda, perdon... y que lloraría. Pero contigo es diferente. No sé que me pasa. Es como la misma fuerza¿sabes? Es algo de adentro que me hace hacer estas cosas ante tí... solamente ante tí. Pero a la vez es diferente, porque al final no me siento mal y no me arrepiento. Me siento feliz porque me he desahogado.

Así deberías hacerlo siempre...

Lo sé. Pero supongo que debería ponerlo más en practica. Tengo miedo de que un día esa fuerza me haga perderlos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad¿sabes que no los quiero perder?

Si, Draco – . Le tranquilizó - . Lo sé.

Me siento tan doblegado ante ti y ante mi hijo...

¡Es el amor!

Es tan... raro ese sentimiento. Nunca pensé experimentarlo. Ahora que lo sé, no lo quiero dejar. Otra vez me vuelvo nada, y me siento como un chico indefenso. Busco protección en ti cuando yo debería dartela. No sé por que...

¡Dejalo, me gusta!

A mi también me gusta... pero me he acostumbrado tanto, que tengo miedo. Porque se que... – restregó su cara llorosa entre sus piernas, como un nino buscando protección en su madre .

¿Un día faltaran? – completó.

Quisiera deshacer de mi cabeza la idea de este viaje, pero el miedo me gana. Me hace recordar porque estamos aquí. Cuanto me gustaría que fuera todo una mentira...

Pero no es así, Draco. Por favor... yo solo te pido que aprendas un poco más conmigo. El tiempo que nos queda es corto y tu seras padre y madre para Dimitri...

¡No! – se aferró a sus piernas, llorando - ¡yo no te quiero perder!

Yo tampoco quiero irme... pero por alguna extraña razón así es la vida. Pronto dejaré de estar con ústedes y no me gustaría irme con la incertidumbre de saber si aprendiste o no a pelear con tus impulsos. Dimitri estará a tu cargo y... – decía lentamente, como ahogandose en un vaso de agua – le tendrás que dar el doble amor, para que nunca le falte lo que te faltó.

¿Cuál es mi destino? – preguntó ido - ¿sufrir el resto de mi vida?

No... – le consoló Cameron.

¡No es justo¡No es justo que te vallas a morir y dejarme solo! Ahora que tengo felicidad me la quitan tan rápido... ¿Por qué?

No sé, mi amor. Por mucho tiempo pensé que había nacido para sufrir, porque muchas veces estamos destinados a eso nada más. Aún cuando me casé contigo lo pensé...

Si hubiera sabido que serías la felicidad de mi vida nunca te hubiera tratado tan mal...

Lo sé, lo sé. No es tu culpa...

Y despues vino la muerte de mi madre... y solo tu estabas allí conmigo. Fue allí cuando todo empezó realmente - . Recordó Draco.

Y aquí terminará – . Setenció con pesar - . Este será nuestro último viaje juntos - . Sintió a Draco casi mordiendo sus piernas, ahogandose el mismo - . Tenemos que aprovecharlo. No más disgustos... ¡no más peleas¡Solo felicidad!

¿Cuál felicidad? – preguntó rabioso - ¿La poco qué nos queda¡Yo no quiero que me dejes¡Volveré a caer!

Yo te amo, Draco - . Le levantó el rostro y lo puso tan cerca con el de ella que parecía que se iban a besar. Ambos lloraban - . Cuando muera, no quiero que sufras. No quiero que pienses en mí. Si sientes que no puedes solo... busca el amor nuevamente y lucha. Lucha, Draco... para que te ayude y no caigas en la soledad más nunca.

¡Como eres¿Por qué me pides eso¡Si sabes que no podré! – trató de escapar de su mirada, pero ella le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, obligandolo - . ¡No podré amar más a nadie que a ti!

Tiempo al tiempo, Draco, tiempo al tiempo y ya verás...

Draco sintió un gran dolor en su alma cuando sintió que las manos de Cameron se aflojaron y caían como muertas. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante pesadamente y su cabello rubio tapaba su rostro. Aun así, Draco pudo ver la línea roja saliendo de su fosa nasal derecha.

Por supuesto, claro que no. No buscaría a Ron para contarle lo que había pasado en su recamara con Harry. Solo lo había dicho para que éste se pusiera nervioso, mientras él disfrutaba viendole la miserable exprección en la cara. No podía llegar hacia Ron y contarle sin tener pruebas. No.

Esperaría el tiempo necesario y algo le decía que sería demasiado pronto. Muy pronto. Estaba seguro que su mujer estaba en la recamara de Harry, pero todo estaba bien. Esperaría. La venganza estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Avanzó con paso lento hacia el Bar. Los corredores estaban desiertos y en la lejanía se escuchaba una vaga discución.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del bar... y de la discución.

¡Ya está bueno! – Fue lo que escuchó decir a Seamus, para verlo parado entre Dean y Ron, quienes parecían empezarían a pelear - . ¡Aquí no! Si quieren esperen a que lleguemos a la siute y ahí se dan todo lo que quieran... – Padma sujetaba a Ron mientras Hermione trataba de hacer desistir a Dean de la idea de pelear.

¡El fue quien empezo! – Dean señaló hacia Ron con su dedo acusador.

¿Quién fue que vertió vino en mi pantalón? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mostrando entre su entrepierna.

¡Eso fue un accidente, Ron! – se excusó Dean - . Lo tuyo es otra cosa. No estas enojado por eso... estas enajado porque...

¡Por nada! – le interrumpió Ron abalanzandose hacia él. Seamus lo impidió.

¡Basta!

¿Qué pasa aquí? – quiso saber Neville - . ¿Por qué no estan en el bar?

¡Nos tuvimos que retirar antes de que estos dos empezaran a pelear delante de todos! – le avisó Luna, quien estaba al lado de Hermione - . Todo porque Dean estaba vailando con Hermione...

¡Es eso una mentira, Luna! – se quejó Ron - . ¡Deja de decir estúpideces!

En todo caso, Ron también estaba vailando con Padma - . Agregó estúpidamente Hermione, jalando de Dean para que no se abalanzara sobre Ron.

Quizas si hubieras estado allí – decía Neville a su esposa, estando ambos en su camarote – yo no te estuviera que estar contado.

¡Pues no me cuentes si tanto te cuesta, Neville! - Le contestó Ginny, acostándose en la cama - . Ya sabré temprano, mañana, que fué lo que pasó.

¿Dónde estabas? Habías dicho que tenías dolor de cabeza y por eso no nos acompañabas al Bar... vine a ver como estabas, pero no te ví aquí.

Estaba en el jardín - . Mintió - . Es un lugar tranquilo y fresco. Desde allí se puede ver el mar...

¿Jardín? Tendré que averiguar mañana si eso es verdad...

¿Me estas espiando, Neville? – preguntó Ginevra, quitándose lentamente la manta con la que se había arropado.

¿Quién te dijo eso, Harry¿Acaso estabas con él? – preguntó Neville, acercándose peligrosamente a la cama solo con un boxer puesto.

¡No! – se apresuró en decir - ¿Harry¿Qué tiene que ver?

Nada. Yo diciendo... – entró en la cama, compartiendo espacio con Ginny, quien, notó, se puso nerviosa.

¿Vas a dormir así? – su pregunta más bien parecía una triste afirmación. Veía hacia la entrepierna de su esposo un poco nerviosa.

¿Cuál es el problema? – Neville se acercó amenazante hacia su esposa.

Tu nuncas duermes así, sin... – retrocedía mientras el se acercaba.

¡Pero esta noche se me da la gana¿Sabes por qué? – le preguntó, acariciandole un mechón de cabello. Ginevra negó con un movimiento de cabeza - . Porque esta noche, despues de más de sies meses de casados, estrenaremos cama...

¿Qué? – preguntó aterrorizada, casi saliendo de la cama. El la retuvo.

¡No, Ginevra¡Tu no te escapas más de mi! Estoy harto de aguantarte tanto tiempo...

Pero esta noche me duele la cabeza...

¡Siempre con el mismo pretexto, Ginevra! A mi no me importa que esta noche te duela la cabeza - . La sacudió - . ¡Esta noche vas a ser mía quieras o no!

¡Neville! – trato de detenerlo cuando este comenzaba a morder y a lamer su cuello con violencia.

¡Cállate! – ordenó - . ¿Por qué siempre estas cansada para estar conmigo¿Por qué siempre te tiene que doler algo¿Es que acaso tu amante es tan insaciable¡Siempre te deja agotada!

¿Qué? – pregunto horrorisada.

¿Crees qué no me doy cuenta que tienes un amante? Solo me falta saber quien es... y tengo una sospecha – decía mientras trataba de inmovilizarla.

¡Sueltame, Neville¡Estas loco!

¡Todo es tu culpa¿Por qué prefieres acostarte con otro y no con tu esposo? – preguntó enojado - . ¡Dime¿Por qué¿Acaso te parezco desagradable¡Mirame, mirame! – ordenó. Neville se dió cuenta como ella lo examinaba fugazmente con la vista - . ¿Qué¿No te gusto¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, entonces?

Neville...

Yo te voy a ser ver que también puedo darte placer, Ginny... – la volteó con ímpetu, quedando ella de espaldas a él. Neville separó sus piernas con violencia con la ayuda de su pie derecho mientras que con sus manos, sujetaba las de su esposa para que dejara de moverse.

¡Voy a comenzar a gritar para que todos vengan si no te detienes! – amenazó. Neville la volteó para que quedara frente a él. Ella lo vió con miedo en sus ojos. La besó, beso que ella rechazó. Neville aprovechó para quitarle el pantalón del pijama y quitarse su boxer - . ¡Sueltame! – logró decir, para ser atacada nuevamente en un lujurioso beso de parte de su esposo.

En ese momento, su sangre se concentraba en un solo lugar. La penetró con violencia. Ginevra no pudo expresar su grito de dolor. Quedó inmóvil, arañando la espalda de Neville, quien se retorció de placer. Comenzó a gritar, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por los besos de su esposo.

Comenzo unas embestidas salvajes que podrían jurar se escuchaban al lado.

Pobre Hermione y Luna.

Ahhh – . Se quejó Ginny una vez su esposo la dejó de besar - . Neville, me estas haciendo daño - . Logró decir en pequeños susurros.

¡Tocame! – exigió Neville, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su esposa. Tomó una mano de su esposa, a la vez que seguía las salvajes embestidas y obligó a que le acariciara el pecho rojo y lleno de gotas de sudor - . Y deja de quejarte que no eres más que ...

Aaahh, Neville, por favor... – las quejas fueron suplantadas por suplicas - . ¡No pares!

Despues de largos minutos de diferentes pocisiones y jadeos de placer... y unas dos venidas por parte de Ginevra, Neville casi llegaba al clímax. Sacó su pene erecto de la vagina de Ginevra. Estaba totalmente rojo. Comenzó a marturbarse.

La pelirroja vió como el glande de su esposo, aquel extremo compusto por tejidos esponjosos y terminaciones nerviosas, se inchaba y comenzaba a expulsar cantidad considerable de semen.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ginevra a Neville cuando vió que éste se disponía a salir de la habitación.

¡Voy a dormir en la sala!

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida, levantandose rápidamente de la cama - . ¡No puedes hacer eso¡Tienes que dormir aquí, conmigo! – sintió nervios al ver la mirada seria de Neville. Sus piernas flaquearon y veía borroso.

Todo en su mente se nubló... y solo vió oscuridad.

¿Qué tiene mi esposa, doctor? – preguntó preocupado Draco, levantandose del mueble donde estaba sentado. Blaise y Pansy estaban a su lado, acompañandolo.

Su esposa me dijo que tiene Leucemia, señor.

Sí, sí... es algo raro - . Declaró nervioso.

No, señor, la Leucemia no es "algo raro". En pocas palabras y para que me entienda: es un cáncer en la sangre. Ella se encuentra en momentos críticos...

¿Y qué quiere decir con eso? – Sintió a Blaise posando una mano en su hombro y apretandolo con fuerza.

Me dijo que no se estaba practicando la quimioterapia; lo cual a causado que su estado empeore. Esta expuesta a pescar cualquier infección por más pequeña que sea. Eso sería grave...

¡Tu la acompañabas siempre, Pansy! – recriminó Draco – siempre ibas con ella...

Lo siento, Draco. Ella me dijo que no te contara nada... pero temía por la vida de su hijo.

¿Dimitri?

Su esposa esta embarazada, señor – se informó el doctor - . Su esposa temía que la quimioterapia afectara a su hijo... y puede que haya cometido un error.

¿Embarazada? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Está embarazada?

Si - . Draco cayó en el mueble, sentado - . El temor que la quimioterapia vaya a tener efectos adversos en el feto ha sido aliviado en parte por una encuesta de seguimiento entre los pacientes en el cohorte del M. D. Anderson. De los 27 niños incluidos en una encuesta de sus padres o custodios, todos menos tres reportaron estar sanos y desarrollándose normalmente .

¡Maldición, Cameron¿Por qué no me consultaste? – preguntó impotente, como si ella estuviera allí - . Quiere decir que se ha dejado morir sin saber que ... – el doctor asintió.

Y peor aún, su esposa tiene anemia...

¿Quiere decir qué...? – El doctor asintió nuevamente - . ¡Ahora entiendo porque no quería recivir el tratamiento en casa¡Pero estaba equivocada!

Si, Draco... ella sabía que te opondrías a que faltara a la quimioterapia. Y no podía hacerlo en casa, pues tu te hubieras enterado. Por eso también te oculto el embarazo... porque ella sabía que hubieras puesto su vida ante la del bebé.

¿Cuántos meses tiene?

¡Tres meses!

¿Tres meses? – Draco hundió su cara en sus manos - ¡Tres meses sin tratamiento! – El doctor asintió como si aquello fuera una pregunta - . ¿No se puedo hacer más nada?

Si. Podría empezar la quimioterapia. Su tipo de Leucemia es aguda, así que la probabilidad de que la quimioterapia funcione no es muy alentadora.

¡Intentemoslo!

Aquí no contamos con eso, señor...

¡Malditos muggles! – se quejó. El doctor frunció el entrecejo.

¡Draco! – le advirtió Blaise.

¿Desde cuándo su esposa sabe que tiene Leucemia?

¡Nos enteramos despues de que nació Dimitri! Un año atrás...

Este cáncer es extraño... muchas veces no sabemos cuando los pacientes lo padecen. Y menos si está embarazada. A simple vista parece cualquier cosa común, pues los síntomas son: dolores de cabeza, fiebre, vomitos, hemorragias...

¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

Que su esposa pudo haber tenido el cáncer desde su embarazo anterior y no lo supieran hasta cuando dió a luz ¿Su hijo nació bien?

¡si!

Pues quizas éste no corra con la misma suerte, señor... su mujer podría morir en menos de cinco meses... y su hijo también.

_Continuar__á..._

Me hubiera gustado un cap. más largo, pero pensé que sería medio fastidioso para ustedes. Así que lo dividí. Cuando lo leí me dí cuenta de que no pasó mucha cosa aquí. Todo será para el próx. entonces. Ya muy pronto nuestros personajes se veran solos en una isla, enfrentandose a los problemas que les depara... el destino?


	4. Cámara reveladora

**Capítulo 4**

**Cámara reveladora**

Se encontraba rodeado de miradas interrogantes ansiosas de información. Como si él pudiera saber. Padecía de un ligero tic nervioso. Ron no hacía otra cosa más que mirar hacia la habitación, donde se encontraba su hermana junto al doctor. Padma trataba de tranquilizarlo. Harry se encontró envuelto por Hermione y Luna y los tres comenzaron a hablar en susurros apenas audibles. Parvati y Seamus y Dean ni siquiera habían salido de sus respectivos camarotes. Era evidente que a ellos la situación de Ginevra no les interesaba.

Ron comenzó un vals desesperante con movimientos sólidos de diestra a siniestra. Padma parecía su cola y realmente llegaba a exasperar. Neville seguía observando la situación desde su asiento en el mueble. Su mirada su topó con la de Harry y no pudo evitar cortarle los ojos.

¡Ya cálmate, Ron! – Recomendó Padma, tratando de alcanzar su hombro, pero el aludido era demasiado rápido en sus movimientos - . ¡Me estas desesperando!

¡Desesperado estoy yo, Padma! – Explotó, viéndola impacientemente. Volteó su mirada perdida hacia Neville mientras trataba de tranquilizarse - ¡Dime otra vez que fue lo que pasó!

¡Ya te lo repetí como veinte veces, Ron! – Exclamó con ligero signo de enfado, enfocando su atención hacia su cuñado - . Estábamos hablando y de repente se sintió mal y se desmayó. ¡Eso es todo!

Pero ¿Así, como, así?

¡Si, Ron, así, como, así! – Respondió Neville, levantándose en el acto en el que el doctor salía de su habitación. Todos se tensaron como expectantes a las pruebas de un examen que definiría el futuro de cada uno de ellos.

¿Qué tiene mi hermana? – Ron fue el primero en preguntar, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el doctor - . ¿Es algo grave?

Descuide – El anciano rechoncho esbozó una sonrisa tranqulizadora – en su estado a lo que la señorita le ha pasado... ¡es común!

¿A qué se refiere? – Quizo saber Neville, acercandose hacia el doctor.

¡Que su esposa está embarazada! – La estancia en penumbra se encontró momentaneamente llena de gestos de asombro para dar paso a las felicitaciones. No podía ser. No lo podía creer.

Y con un demonio, claro que no estaba satisfecho con el diagnostico del doctor. En ese momento deseó apartar violentamente a Ron del abrazo que le propinaba. Podía escuchar el fastidioso chillido de alegría de Hermione y deseó más que nunca que se quedara muda. Se sintió ligero, como liberándose de una gran carga. Ron había dejado de abrazarlo e inconscientemente llevó su mirada hacia Harry, quien permanecía petrificado en un rincón de la sala. Pálido y sorprendido. Los alaridos cesaron y un pesado y frío silencio invadió. Todos observaban la profunda y extraña mirada que Neville brindaba a Harry. El primero, volteó hacia la recámara, evitó al doctor para no lanzarlo fuera de su camino y penetró en su habitación. Pudo escuchar la pregunta que Ron hacía a Harry de por qué, él, Neville, le acababa de mirar así.

Cerró violentamente la puerta.

Fue la respuesta.

El fuerte portazo la hizo levantar de un brinco. No estaba dormida, pero no lo esperaba. Neville acababa de entrar y pudo jurar que antes de desaparecer, la miró con una mirada glacial. La habitación estaba en penumbra, oscura. Hasta podía escuchar las masas de agua rompiendo fronteras contra el crucero.

El doctor le había recomendado reposo y se había dispuesto a dormir... dormir antes que tener que enfrentar la furia de Neville. Pero estaban allí, solos, y había jurado escuchar el clic del seguro. Estaban solos y ella sin salida. Lo tendría que enfrentar, y él merecía una explicación.

¿Neville? – Le llamó, pero él no respondió y ni una vaga sombra de su presencia -. ¿Neville, qui quieres hablar?.

Pero no obtuvo respuesto alguna. Se sintió rara y tal vez miedo. Sabía que estaba allí, pero no podía verlo, ni escucharlo, ni sentirlo.

Clic. La lámpara frente a la cama se encendió. Neville estaba allí, sentado en el mueble, mirandola fría y dementemente.

Si – Respondió. Ginevra pudo ver como sus dedos jugaban con la lámpara y la apagaba, esta vez. Otra vez sin verlo. Oscurida.

¿Por dónde quieres empezar? – Volvió a escuchar el clic y la lámpara se escendía. Neville la volvía a mirar con mirada vacía.

¿Por qué? – Otra vez apagó la lámpara. El juego de su esposo la desesperaba un poco.

No no sé – Balbuceó - . Yo te amo, Neville, por eso me casé contigo. Pero, no sé, me dejé llevar y después ya no supe lo que hacía y...

¡Cállate la boca! – Ordenó, volviendo la luz a alumbar su cara de fría exprección - ¡Quiero el nombre! ¡Dime el nombre de tu amante! ¡Ese bebé que esperas no puede ser mío!

Neville... – Trató de hacer contacto con los ojos de su esposo, pero éste volvía a apagar la lámpara - . Lo mejor será olvidar todo y...

¡El nombre, Ginevra! – Amenazó nuevamente con la luz golpeando su perfíl - . O tu hermanito se va a enterar que nunca, en los seis meses de casados que tenemos, te acostaste conmigo... simplemente porque te acostabas con otro. ¡El nombre, Ginevra! ¡Quiero el nombre, ya!

... Así que ustedes, tu y Pansy, Blaise, pueden quedarse – Propuso Draco al otro día temprano en la mañana. El crucero había hecho su primera parada en el muelle de San Luois. Así que las pequeñas calles contiguas estaban atestadas de turistas con cámaras por todas partes. Unos guiados, otros no: como ellos - . Ya hablé con Cameron y aunque se opuso, al final la terminé de convencer. Le hice ver que lo hiciera por el bien de nuestro hijo, que espero, aguante y...

Ya verás que sí – Le reconfortó Blaise, caminando a su lado - . Y descuida que nosotros nos vamos con ustedes. Estoy seguro que Pansy no se querrá despegar de tu esposa. Tal para cual.

El doctor ya arregló todo. Dejaremos el crucero. Nos quedaremos en este pueblo y después vendrá un helipcótero por nosotros. En este pequeño paraíso antigüo tampoco cuentan con lo que necesita mi mujer. Adiós, viaje.

¡Ah, mira, una librería! – Exclamó de repente Blaise, haciendo esbozar una sonrisa en la cara de Draco - ¡Vamos!

Espero encontrar ese cuento mug...

Shhh...

Se lo debo a mi hijo. Se lo merece. Si hubiera traído o uno de ustedes, una varita...

¡Draco! – Blaise llamó su atención.

Si, lo sé – Se quejó, entrando en la librería con adornos acuáticos en la entrada – . Pero será después. Uno nuevo y yo mismo me encargaré de arreglarle el que le rompí.

Cameron se va a alegrar – Comentó el moreno, encaminándose a una fila de libros infantiles junto a Draco.

Anoche, cuando terminé de hablar con Cameron, hablé con Pansy.

¿Si? – Preguntó interesado, mientras ojeaba vagamente un libro: Los tres cerditos - ¿Qué hablaron?

Le pregunté que con cuál medico estaban tratando. ¡No puede ser que no supiera que el tratamiento no afectaría al bebé! ¡Estúpidos mugg...!

Te odiará.

En estos momentos no puedo ocultar que estoy enojado con Cameron. Se estaba dejando morir sin saber que estaba en un error. Ya me encargué de decírselo y toda penosa se hecho a llorar pidiendo disculpas.

¡No deberías darles disgustos ahora...!

Y no lo estoy haciendo. En todo caso Pansy es la que está pagando por ocultarme las cosas, también. ¡Con alguien tengo que hacerlo! – Se defendió al Blaise mandarle una mirada interrogante.

Y a fin de cuentas, ¿Nunca fueron a San Mugo?

¡No, Cameron se había empeñado en uno muggle! ¡Claro, como viene de muggles, confía más en ellos para su enfermedad!

Creí que tu odio hacia los muggles había pasado.

¡Si! Pero, algunas veces... es como a ahora, ¿ves? – Blaise asintió tontamente.

¿Cómo es que se llama el libro que buscamos?

¡Gugu! ¡Gugu, el superhéroe! – Blaise volvió a asentir mientras se volteaba a una fila de libros mientras Draco seguía hablando, buscando en el lado contrario - . Volviendo al tema. Creo que Cameron es la única de nacidos muggles a la cual soporto. Incluso cuando veo a la Granger aún me dan cosas...

¿Ganas de matarla?

¡No, olvídalo! Simplemente mi odio es más grande, es como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo lo que está pasando.

De algún modo, ese doctor, sí.

Cuando volvamos, juro que lo buscaré y...

¿Lo mataras?

No lo dudo... Y no me importa lo que diga Cameron. Se que vendrá con lo mismo de siempre. Que ella también es parte muggle y que deje de...

Deberías.

¿Tú también?

¡Es por el bien de la familia! No des disgustos a tu esposa ahora, no ah... ahhh...

¿Qué Diablos?

¡Lo encontré!

¿Qué encon...? ¿Qué? – Preguntó, sobresaltando al propietario de la librería - . ¡Pasamelo acá! – Draco volteó hacia Blaise con una gran sonrisa en la cara y arrebatando cuidadosamente el libro de sus manos. Efectivamente era ese - . ¡Dimitri se pondrá feliz!

¡A ese enano se le va a olvidar el antigüo! Ya vas a ver...

¡Vamos a pagarlo!

No perdieron tiempo en pagar y salir de la librería. Draco comenzó a ojear las páginas del libro, intrigado de que se escondia allí. Una bruja malévola, por favor, el maligno...

¡Ajá!

¿Qué? – Blaise preguntó intrigantemente, volteando a ver a Draco repentinamente y abandonando el coqueteo con unas chicas que acababan de pasar.

¡Ahora caí en cuenta de porque mi hijo persigue a Potter!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¡Mira! – Extendió el libro a Blaise, quien lo tomó y vió la página que Draco separaba con su dedo índice - . ¡Es un gusano con lentes!

¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido, viendo la página, donde una bruja, con rayos violetas saliendo de sus uñas, arremetía contra un chico con lentes - . ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué gusano?

¡Pasa a la otra página! – Pero no fue necesario, pues el mismo rubio pasó a la siguiente página impacientemente - . ¡La bruja transformó al chico con lentes en un GU-sano, gusano! ¡No caía en cuenta pues en la portada, mira! – Cerró el libro y explicó - . Solo está el gusano con los lentes. Pero el chico, el chico se le pareció a Potter a mi hijo...

¿Y por qué tienen que tener lentes todos los héroes? – Draco guardó el libro con un poco de enojo reflejado en su perfíl.

Viéndolo bien, el Potter si parece un gusano, eh. ¡Es un gusano!

¿Qué?

¡Mira nada más en lo que anda con la pelirroja!

Ginevra rompió el beso que él le propinaba. Vió como ella se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano el rastro de saliva húmeda de sus labios.

¿Es mío, verdad? ¿Ese bebé que esperas es mío y no de Neville, verdad, Ginevra?

Ya sabes la respuesta, Harry...

¡Lo tienes que dejar! ¡Tienes que dejar a Neville!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso te estas volviendo loco? ¿No piensas en las consecuencias? ¿En lo que haría Ron y...?

¡Pero Neville ya debe de saber que ese hijo no es de él!

Si, lo sabe.

¿Y sabe que soy el padre?

¡No! Quiere saber quién es... aunque sospecha de ti.

Es evidente – Dijo Harry, recordando lo de la noche anterior - . ¿Y qué va a pasar, entonces? Ginevra, ese hijo es mío también. ¡Yo quiero estar con él! ¡Quiero que sepa que soy yo su padre!

Harry... – Lo miró suplicantemente.

¡Ni se te ocurra! Ese hijo es mío también, y realmente siento todo lo que está pasando. Lo siento por todos y por Neville en especial, pero yo quiero a mi hijo cerca de mi y que sepa que soy yo su padre...

¡Harry, Neville aceptó mi oferta de hacerse pasar por padre de nuestro hijo!

¿Qué...?

El sospecha que tu eres el padre, y sabe que no resistirás todo esto.

¿Cuál es su pensar?

Cree que tu mismo te delatarás... que vas a aceptar antes todos que tu eres mi amante.

¡Pues es lo que voy a hacer!

No, Harry, por favor, mira...

¡Entiendeme, Ginevra! Tu me quieres, yo te quiero y vamos a tener un hijo y...

No, Harry. No estoy segura, estoy confundida...

¿De qué Diablos estas...?

¡Que amo a Neville a pesar de todo!

¿Qué...?

¡Yo no quiero dejarlo!

¡No, Ginevra, tu me quieres a mi! Por algo estabas conmigo... – Y la tomo violentamente y la volvió a besar. La pelirroja se negó débilmente pero aquello que también sentía por Harry le hacía olvidar que estaba haciendo mal.

¡Harry, Ginny! – Llamó una voz familiar, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

¡Hermione! – Exclamó sorprendido, Harry.

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estaban ustedes besándose? ¿Ustedes son...?

Hermione, por favor... no digas nada. Luego te explico.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a Neville? Ginevra, tu...

Hermione – Comenzó ésta - . Solo te pido que nos dejes resolver esto a nosotros; a quienes nos corresponde realmente – Hermione los miraba sorprendida e indignada, y veía la indignación reflejada en los amantes también.

Draco y Blaise regresaban al crucero en busca de Pansy, Cameron y Dimitri. Prepararían todo para avandonar el crucero. Draco llevaba el libro en una bolsa y otras cosas que había comprado después de presenciar el espectaculo de Potter y la Weasley. Cuantas ganas de encontrarse a Longbottom tenía. Caminaba con un extraña sonrisa manifestada en el rostro. Blaise sabía la razón.

Potter se las iba a pagar. Sorprendente. Estaba de suerte hoy. Blaise se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él, Draco, y lo miró; sabiendo lo que vendría. Realmente lo apoyaba, total, estaban haciendo un bien. Sí.

¡Longbottom, que sorpresa! – Exclamó Draco, con una sonrisa antinatural y viendo complicemente a Blaise - . ¿Cómo va el matrimonio?

¡Vete al Diablo, Malfoy! – Neville estaba decidido a no escucharlo. Intentó abrirse paso entre ambos enemigos que impedían su paso.

¿Vas de salida? – Preguntó Draco - . Lastima que sea tan tarde y no vieras lo que acabo de ver - . Sorprendente como sembraba la semilla de la duda en aquel sujeto - . ¿Vas a buscar a tu esposa? – El rostro de Neville se sombrió. Draco sabía que Neville entendía a lo que se refería. Por lo menos no estaba ciego y ya tenía dudas y estaba claro, que estaban infundadas desde antes del encuentro.

¿Algo qué me quieras decir?

No, pero mira – Sacó una cámara fotográfica de la bolsa y se la extendió a Neville - . Si tengo algo para que deleites tus ojos. Si sabes usarla, verás a lo que me refiero. Cuando termines de usarla, ve a mi recámara y devuelvemela. No te la robes – Neville despegó su vista curiosa de la cámara que traía en sus manos y mandó al rubio una mirada glacial - . Es el segundo camarote más grande a bordo. No se quien se me adelantó... – Draco rió arrogantemente – No tardes, que no permaneceré mucho aquí – Comenzó a caminar junto a Blaise, y cuando estuvo a solo centímetros al lado de Neville, recordó: - Ah... procura darle un paliza por mí – Y siguió su rumbo consciente de que Neville estaba tan enojado que mataría a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de la Suite.

En un principio, aquella mañana, había informado a su esposa, Ginevra, que no saldría del camarote pues no se encontraba dispuesto. Sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para dejarla que ella se encontrara con su amante: Harry, de quien realmente sospechaba. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran hablando de lo ocurrido recientemente: lo del bebé. Ese sería el momento, los atraparía de incógnito.

Llegó tarde, sí. Pero algo le había dicho dentro de sí que todo, muy pronto se sabría... y estaba en lo correcto. Desgraciadamente el portador de la verdad la llevaba el "enemigo" que realmente se comportaba como el amigo. El "Amigo" que le ayudaría a desenmascarar a su mujer y a su "realmente amigo" ante todos.

Cargaba la cámara en manos y pidió a todos que lo siguieran hasta la suite. Claro, Padma, Parvati, Seamus y Dean se mostraron renegables, pero obedecieron a regañadientes. Ginevra, Harry, Hermione y Ron más bien lucían preocupados e intrigados al él, Neville, especificar que se trataba de algo serio y grave que realmente necesitarían tratarlo a solas. Apartados de todos. El sabía las consecuencias. Por supuesto.

Y bien, Neville ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos y que no podía esperar para más tarde? – Preguntó entre enojado e impaciente, Seamus - ¡Apresurate que quiero salir!

¡Cálmate, Seamus! El crucero no zarpará de nuevo hasta mañana; así que tendrás el tiempo suficiente para ir a hacer lo que quieras...

¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Neville? – Quizó saber Hermione, quien lanzó una mirada, se podría decir, enojada a Harry y Ginevra. ¿Sería posible?

¡Ginny, mi amor, ven! – Le llamó Neville, con una sonrisa que la hacía temblar. Era increíble. ¿Es qué acaso tenía que consultarlo todo con Harry? Se había atrevido a mirarlo divutativamente por una fracción de segundo como tratando de buscar una aceptación de su parte. La abrazó por los hombros - . Los reuní a todos, para decirles que ya tengo planeado el nombre del hijo que tendrá Ginevra – Sintió como ésta última se tensaba. "El hijo de Ginevra" No de él. Los gritos de protestas se hicieron presente inmediatamente.

¡No puede ser que nos cancelaras abruptamente nuestro día solo para eso! – Recriminó Dean, seguido por alaridos a su favor de Seamus y las gemelas Patil.

¿Realmente no podías esperar, Neville? – Cuestionó en un susurro vergonzoso, Ginevra, volteando hacia el aludido - . No tenías que...

¡No, cariño, no podía esperar!

Neville – Comenzaba Ron – . Esto sé que es importante para ti... y para algunos de nosotros también. Pero eso podía esperar. ¡Hasta podías haberlo dicho allá afuera cuando nos fuiste a buscar!

¡No! – Dijo pacientemente – No podía hacerlo allá afuera, porque se...

¡Por favor, cállate! – Gritó enojado, Seamus, quien se disponía a marcharse notoriamente afectado.

¡No, quedate! Esto es realmente importante – Seamus paró - . Quiero que sepan que si el hijo de Ginny es una chica, se llamará como ella: Ginevra – La pelirroja pareció sorprendida - . ¿Estas de acuerdo, amor? – Ginevra dudó, pero asintió tontamente, con la cabeza agachada - . Bien – Dean bufó.

Esto es una tontería... – susurraba Seamus a Parvati, quien asentía freneticamente. Dean observó fijamente.

Y si es un hombrecito se llamará como el padre – Comenzó, sacando la cámara de los bolsillos – ¡Harry!

Todos lucieron sorprendidos y por un momento miraron a Neville como si estuviera loco. Sintió a Ginevra temblar y miró hacia Harry, quien desfiguraba su rostro. Hermione sabía algo, su actitud era demasiado evidente, sospechosa. Todos miraban a Harry y despues a él, después a Ginevra. Querían explicaciones. Ron se acercó seriamente hacia él.

¿De qué estas hablando Neville? ¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Estas acusando a mi hermana de ser...

¿Una vagabunda? Si, eso es lo que quiero decir, de alguna manera... – Antes de que Ron se tornara rojo y se arrojara contra él, Neville le entregó la cámara y vió con satisfacción el desfiguramiento en su cara. Su hermana se estaba besando con Harry -. ¿Entonces? Además, tu hermana nunca se quizo acostar conmigo. Nunca se acostó conmigo, Ron... ¿De quién es el hijo, entonces?

Se armó un silencio incomodo y lleno de tención. Veía a Harry sudar desde un rincón y a Ginevra esperando el reclamo de su hermano.

Descuida, Ginevra – Comenzó Neville - . No te voy a reclamar nada... pero realmente, si ya no me querías, hubieras quedado mejor si me lo hubieras dicho y no irte a acostar con quien se te ponga en frente. Yo no hubiera tenido problemas en dejarte – Aparentaba calma e indiferencia y con un toque de sonrisa cínica, pero en el fondo deseaba que el lío comenzara, que pagaran.

¡Ginevra...! – Susurró Ron, atrayendo toda atención - ¿Es cierto esto? ¿Nunca estuviste con él?

Ron, yo... si.

¡Eres una asquerosa! ¡Harry! – Volteó con ímpetu hacia el ojiverde. Neville observaba atentamente - . ¡Te consideraba mi mejor amigo...!

Ron... – Comenzó Harry.

¡Cállate y mira y atrevete a negarlo! – Lanzó la cámara hacia Harry, con intención de pegarsela en la frente en vez de mostrarle las fotos. Pero Harry fue rápido y dirigió su vista a la pantalla y no podía negar nada. Sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

¿Quién te dio esto, Neville?

¿Es eso lo que vas a decir, cobarde?

Malfoy. El tomó las fotos. ¿Podrías llevárselas a su recámara? Es la segunda suite más grande a bordo... – Contestó con indiferencia, como si aquello fuera lo más común. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero solo él sabía realmente lo que deseaba.

Neville, yo.. – Comenzó Harry - . Te juro que te lo iba a decir...

No me des explicaciones, Harry – Contestó calmadamente, esperando el maldito momento. Ron, actúa. Deseó.

¡Tú! – Acusó Ron a su hermana, quien se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Que sonido más maravilloso. Una buena bofetada. La pelirroja casi cayó al suelo... y él no iba a hacer nada para sujetarla. Podría morir ese mocoso, llegó a pensar.

¡Ron! – Exclamaron sorprendidas Luna y Hermione, acercandose hacia Ginny para apoyarla - . ¡Esta embarazada! – Continuó Luna.

¡Por mi lo pierda! - Contestó enojado, viendo a su hermana llorar.

No era suficiente para Neville, pero no esperaba más por ahora. Harry acababa de escapar como un cobarde sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El resto del día estaría lleno de grandes eventos. Entró a su recamara dejando a su esposa sola ante la euforia de Ron. Dentro de un rato saldría para ver la paliza que Ron le propinaría a Harry.

Entró a su suite. Blaise se había desviado y habían quedado para más tarde, los cuatro. A fin de cuentas, su esposa, Cameron y su hijo, Dimitri, habían regresado con él. Que bien se sentía. Y más con su desquite hacia Potter. Aunque no era igual, hubiera preferido golpearlo.

La sonrisa juguetona le guió hacia el camarote. Su hijo disfrutaba viendo caricaturas mientras reposaba su cuerpo sobre Cameron, quien lucía un poco mejorada y con algo de color. Ella también reía, y acababa de mirarle.

Oh, estas allí – Draco rió y se lanzó en la cama para darle un beso.

¿Cómo estas?

Como si nada hubiera pasado – Era mentira. Estaba sufriendo pues por su culpa de su ineptitud, se había dejado morir. Dimitri rió sonoramente.

¿Y éste? – Preguntó Draco, sonriendo a su hijo, quien estaba muy concentrado en las caricaturas - . ¿De qué se rie el enano? ¿Acaso entiende algo? – Trató de cargarlo atentos a la sonrisa de Cameron. Dimitri se quejó, pues no quería que se le molestara.

¡Da-da!

¡Da-da! – Imitó Draco, volviendo a dejarlo en la cama - ¿Ya no quieres a papi? – Preguntó fingiendo tristesa, pero Dimitri no le puso atención - . ¡Mira lo que papi te compró, Dimitri! – Nuevamente trató de llamar su atencián, pero el aludido no hacia caso.

¿Qué le compraste? – Quiso saber Cameron, recostandose.

¡El libro, lo encontré y se lo compré! – Vió la sonrisa de asombro en su esposa y algo dentro de el se removió. Algo bueno. Felicidad. Amor.

Oh, Draco – Sollozó su esposa - . ¡Que hermoso!

Se lo merece – Se acercó a ella y la besó lenta y dulcemente – Cameron ... ¿Tu comiste algo?

Si – Mintió.

¡Mentirosa! Tu sabor no me da esa impresión – Ella lo miró apenada - ¿Qué quieres, Cameron? ¿Qué el bebé no venga bien? ¡Tienes que cuidarte, mujer! – Aconsejó - ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

Nada.

¡Tienes que comer algo! ¡Anda, cambiate y salgamos a comer algo y a conocer un poco por aquí antes de irnos! – Ella asintió y se retiró al baño.

Sacó el libro que había comprado y se lo mostró a Dimitri, quien repentinamente fijó su atención en el libro. Comenzó a reir y trató de levantarse. Dió brinquitos en la cama, a la vez que babeaba toda la ropa. Al parecer se había olvidado todo lo que había pasado con el anterior. ¿O su sorpresa era de que el libro parecía estar intacto cuando vió que la noche anterior una página era arrancada? Lo más seguro. Los bebés eran inteligentes a pesar de todo.

Dimitri comenzó a hojear el libro a la vez que dejaba rastros de baba en las hojas. Observarlo era todo lo que Draco quería entonces.

Momento más tarde su esposa ya estaba lista y lucía hermosa. Pansy y Blaise habían llegado en busca de ellos. Draco los hizo adelantar a todos mientras el fingiría hacer algo. Miró en complicidad a Blaise y éste supo que esperaría por la cámara.

En lo que Longbottom llegaba, decidió arreglarse un poco. No lo necesitaba, solo mataba el tiempo. Y por fin el sonido que esperaba.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Abrió.

Sorpresa.

¿Tú? ¿Qué Diablos haces tu aquí? – Preguntó realmente sorprendido, Draco.

Me costó encontrarte, pero al fin doy contigo – Explicó mordazmente.

Veo que luces completo – Comento decepcionado - . Ineptos. Pensé que depués de todo te partirían la cara, Potter. ¡No puede ser que haya tomado esas fotos en vano!

¡No te sigas jactando de eso, Malfoy! Ya se que fuiste tu el que armó todo este lío...

Por lo menos se armó – Comentó interesadamente. Harry deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa cínica.

¡Toma tu camara! – Se la lanzó, y Draco la tomó en el momento en el que caería al piso – Y toma esto, también – Cerró su puño y lo estampó contra la cara de Malfoy, quien hechó la cabeza hacia atrás a causa del golpe. Comenzó a sangrar de la nariz.

Draco se compuso y lanzó la camara hacia el mueble más cercano. Volteó lentamente hacia Harry, conteniéndose. Con la calma reinando en su cara. Entonces, Harry sintió algo pegajoso y mojado en la cara. Draco le había escupido la cara. Llevó su mano a la cara para limpiarse, sorprendido de aquello. Ingenioso, el rubio aprovechó y le devolvió el golpe y una vez sumido en el dolor, sintió que era arrastrado hacia dentro de la suite y la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

Draco se dirigía nuevamente hacia Harry, con toda esa calma que no era común en él. Una calma que era tan falsa como la mentira más grande del mundo. Cuando intentó golpearlo nuevamente, Harry se precipitó hacia él y le golpeó el estomago, haciendolo doblar en dos. Entonces sintió el puño de su enemigo arremetiendo en su espalda y cayó al suelo.

Harry le patearía aunque era, la actuación, de cobardía, pero no le importaba. El alrededor de su tobillo se vió envuelto de un fuerte apretón y de un tirón, ya estaba en el piso. El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba sobre él y sintió los golpes en su cara. Intentó golpearlo, y lo hacía, pero no daba en el punto clave. Ya comenzaba a sangrar. Intentó despojarse de él, removiéndose en el piso.

Draco se vió en un papel invertido. Ahora yacía debajo del cuerpo pesado de Potter y cuando vió que iba a ser golpeado, se impulsó hacia atrás, y descargó una patada en la entrepierna de su enemigo, quien se retorcía del dolor. Se levantó del suelo tambaleantemente, sintiendo la sangre caliente emanando de su nariz. Se llevó la mano a la herida y vió su mano ensangrentada. Miró hacia Potter, quien ya se había levantado y disparaba hacia él.

Corrió hacia el rubio con toda su fuerza y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Malfoy. Lo había empujado y, ambos, cayeron sobre un mueble el cual se borqueó e hizo que ambos quedaran juntos y revueltos. Otra vez vió al rubio en el suelo. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad agarrandose entre las piernas e intentó nuevamente lanzarse sobre Malfoy.

Draco levantó las piernas cuando vió a Potter venir hacia él, las puso momentaneamente sobre su estomago y tomó impulso y lo aventó. Lo había catapultado y el moreno fue a dar sobre una mesa de cristal la cual se hizo añicos. Escuchó el ruido espantoso y deseó que se hubiera sacado el ojo. Rodó por el suelo para ver, y quedó petrificado al ver que seguía moviéndose, aunque débil y adoloridamente. Respiró profundamente y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Uno, dos, tres... se preparaba para seguir, porque Potter no parecía del todo vencido.

_Continuará..._


	5. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 5**

**Cicatrices**

Draco se arrastró por el piso como serpiente herida. Sangraba de la nariz dejando huellas en su camino visibles solo para aquel que supiera donde mirar. Buscaba a su presa, buscaba a Harry Potter, quien se retorcía del dolor a tan solo unos metros de él. El moreno luchaba por ponerse de pie, pero era una tarea imposible. Draco llegó a escuchar los gritos que nada más eran resultados de su intento fallido por restablecerse.

Harry solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento: el acercamiento de Malfoy. Sí, sería genial lo que estaba planeando. Escuchó el ruido serpenteante del rubio y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba tan cerca de el y no escaparía, tomó cuidadosamente una fracción de cristal y lo frotó contra la mejilla de su enemigo. Vió la sangre correr a un lado de su cara. El lado derecho. Lo escuchó dejar escapar un grito de dolor, llevándose una mano, inmediatamente, a la herida.

Había jugado sucio, le había hecho creer que estaba adolorido. Tal vez lo estaba, pero no como realmente le había hecho creer. Sabía que Potter se levantaría para seguir con la pelea, pero no imaginó que lo hubiera hecho tan bien. Fingió. Se había acercado para seguir con lo que habían empezado, más no acabar, y de alguna manera el moreno tomó la delantera, levántandose del suelo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si nunca hubiera sido lanzado a la mesa de cristal.

Se hechó nuevamente sobre Malfoy y era como ver una cinta de película rebobinar. No le importaría cuan lejos llegase, su único objetivo en ese momento era matar a Malfoy. Eso y nada más. Pero se percató del dolor que esto causaba. Era como sentir media docena de cuchillas acariciar su espalda. Pequeños trozos de cristal le habían cortado. A la vez, vió el rostro ensangrentado de Malfoy. A pesar de su dolor mínimo, tuvo tiempo para observar y pensar detenidamente en la herida que le había hecho. Era una incisión profunda y el rubio perdía color, más no las fuerzas que parecían ser alimentadas por algún odio profundo.

Se lo quitó de encima con todas sus fuerzas. El saber que su rostro quedaría marcado para el resto de su vida fue como una chispa dentro de él que lo hizo reaccionar. Mataría a ese desgraciado. Sentía la sangre llegar a su boca, rodar por su cara. Su sabor era indescriptible, quizás a hierro; sabor metálico. Sentía el ardor punzante. Le haría probar sangre a Potter también. Quedó sobre él, y volviendo a los golpes, dió una y otra vez hasta que pudo ver en la cara del moreno un signo de suplica. Draco sentía los movimientos de su enemigo bajo su propio cuerpo, eran energéticos, pero no más que la furia de Draco. No más que su empeño en mantenerlo allí, golpeándole la cara a puñetazos por la cicatriz que ahora tendría, para el resto de su vida, en la cara.

Malfoy se le había quitado de encima, intentó levántarse para descargar su furia en él. Pero no fue más rápido. Por un instante, solo por un segundo, quizás, vió como el rubio tomaba un florero de cristal y lo estampaba en su cabeza. Su intento de restablecerse quedó allí; volvió hacia un principio. Tirado en el suelo. Sintió el agua correr por sus facciones entremezclándose con su propia sangre que emanaba de la frente y al igual que Malfoy, de la nariz. Pero su fuerza no se desvaneció. Volvió. Volvió con más intensidad. Tal vez ahora entendía de donde sacó Malfoy, hacía unos instantes, su fuerza. No iba a permitir estar allí siendo expuesto víctima de su enemigo. Pelearía, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de dolor de sus heridas. Vió a su alrededor, yaciendo en el suelo y no lo vió. Ni una señal de Malfoy. Se levantó tambaleántemente, sintiéndose cansado, y miró hacia el frente: Allí estaba él, recto como un tronco y sonriendo, haciendo que pareciera una figura Diabólica al la sangre decorar sus facciones. Se hizo a un lado cuando vió que Malfoy lanzaba un frasco de cristal en su dirección. Lo escuchó haciéndose pedazos contra la pared.

Draco maldijo no haber dado en el blanco. Escrutó rápidamente la sala, y tomó lo primero que vió: Un cuadro que colgaba de la pared. Se acercó a Potter para ponérselo de adorno en la cabeza, pero sintió la oposición del moreno, y los dos se enfrentaban en una lucha de poder. Draco escuchó un objeto caer, llevó su mirada a sus pies y vió que los lentes de Potter estaban a su merced. No perdió tiempo y los pisoteó sin remordimiento. Desde el otro lado del cuadro escuchó al otro dejar escapar un gruñido y sintió más fuerza opositora. Draco perdió de sus manos el cuadro y sus miradas furiosas se encontraron.

El dolor se reflejaba en ellos. El cansancio. Permanecieron así unos segundos, viéndose las caras bañadas en sangre y heridas por doquier. Las ropas estaban estrujadas y los cabellos desalineados. El sonido de sus jadeos...

Harry vió, entonces, la iluminación de maldad en los ojos de Malfoy, quien se abalanzó hacia él, cayendo, ambos, sobre el piso.

Jadearon y se quedaron quietos, sabiendo que era el fin y ya no aguantarían más. Perdían sangre y se sentían débiles.

Draco se encontraba a un lado de Harry, tan juntos que podría jurar sentir su cabeza chocar contra la de él. Sus cuerpos, sus manos, sus pies... Jadeaban de cansancio y dolor. Entonces sintió la trompada que Potter le regalaba. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y le devolvió el gesto.

Ahora sí, la pelea había acabado.

Los dos permanecieron allí, acostados, descansando sin dar a basto para más.

¿Quién llama a la enfermería, Malfoy? – preguntó de pronto, Harry.

Es esta mi suite, Potter – Dijo Draco - ¡Llama tú!

¡Por eso, ve tú!

¡Estoy cansado, no me jodas! – Y volvió a darle un golpe en la cara.

Esta bién – Dijo Harry, entre susurros y jadeos de dolor, precisamente de éste último golpe que le propinaban.

Quedaron viendo a la nada, nuevamente allí, esperando no se sabe qué.

Jadeos y Harry devolviéndole el golpe a Draco.

¡Vete al Diablo!

Draco, Draco... – Sintió una suave voz llamándole. Abrió los ojos lentamente, abandonando la penumbra en la que estaba sumido y vió a su esposa postrada inclinádamente sobre él. Preocupada - . Mi amor ¿Estas bien? – Miró en derredor, escrutando la estancia. Estaba en su camarote, acostado en la cama. Se sentía débil y adolorido. Sintió molestias por todas partes, en especial en su mejilla. Se llevó las manos a su cara, y el simple hecho le causó dolor. Dejó escapar un gemido – Te tuvieron que suturar...

Pásame un espejo – Ordenó, con una preocupación creciente dentro de si. Vió a su esposa dirigirse hacia el estante en busca de uno y cuando regresó, ella mismo lo puso delante de él, para que pudiera apreciar los daños: Algo que desconocía, algún tipo de vendaje, blanco, de unas pulgadas, tapaba la herida que Potter le había hecho. Partía desde un poco más arriba, al lado de su boca hasta casi llegar a la oreja. La nariz estaba roja y la parte derecha de su cara hinchada. Tenía una cortada encima de su ceja izquierda y otra en el medio de la frente. Agregando las decoraciones de moretones y aquellas heridas que iría descubriendo según explorara su cuerpo. Potter iba a morir - . ¡Desgraciado!

¡Draco, mi amor! – Exclamó preocupada la rubia, quitando el espejo de la vista de su esposo y lanzándolo a un lado de la cama. Se sentó a un lado junto a él - . ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Mandé a Blaise a buscarte, porque estabas tardando y regresó avisándonos de esto. La sala está destrozada y ahora tendremos que pagar los daños! ¿Qué causó todo esto, Draco? ¿Quién te...?

¡Ve más despacio, mujer! – Pidió el rubio, tratando de recostarse sobre la cama, pero el simple acto hacía que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Vió por un instante a su esposa haciendo ademanes desesperados y preocupantes tratando de ayudarlo, pero no sabía por donde empezar - . ¡Fue Potter! ¡Fue ese desgraciado!

¿Qué? Pero, Draco... No debiste seguir...

¡No fue mi culpa! – Gritó, pero el gesto le costó dolor. Se lo merecía, aún estando en ese estado no debió gritarle a su esposa. No era motivo. Ella solo se preocupaba por él y él se comportaba así. Pero, se sentía irritado y ella parecía comprender. Cameron - . ¡Fue él quien vino aquí a buscar pelea! – Le informó, más calmado. Quizás en un susurro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese tipo te hizo esto...?

Porque lo encontré besándose con la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos. Tomé fotos y se la mostré al esposo de la mujercita, esa – Relataba, acentuando "mujercita, esa". En realidad, todo aquello que fuera sinónimo descriptivo a un sujeto, en este caso, ellos, sus enemigos - . Y él reclamó a ellos y parece que se armó un lío y potter vino a reclamarme y terminámos peleando...

Ví la cámara fotográfica ... ¿Era ella? ¿Eran ellos?

Si. Aproveché y se la dí a Longbottom, el esposo de...

¿Con qué fin? – Preguntó severa, Draco sabía lo que venía - . ¿Venganza? ¿Lo hiciste por venganza? ¿Para así cobrarte la que te hizo la otra vez delante de todos? – Draco no contestó, permaneciendo como un chico regañado por su madre; entrelazando sus brazos sobre sí y poniendo cara de enojo por no poder defenderse, porque eso implicaría apoyar la venganza y Cameron consideraba la venganza algo malo y esa conversación conllevaría a otra disputa y luego a otra - . ¡Lo sabía, era por eso!

¡Estoy mal, consuelame!

¡No, te portaste mal! – Draco la miró indignado - . Te vengaste y eso no significa otra cosa más que eres intolerable y que por cualquier cosa andarás vengándote por allí...

¿Llamas cualquier cosa el que Potter menosprecie a mi hijo y...?

¡Cállate y escuchame! – Draco así lo hizo. A pesar de todo no quería llevarle la contraria, primeramente porque mientras más hablaba, ella, más se daba cuenta de que tenía la razón y segunda, no quería que se sintiera mal. No más - . ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Dimitro crezca y...?

¡Ya sé por donde vas. Eso es diferente, Cameron!

¡No, no lo es! ¡La venganza es un sentimiento malo y no tiene remordimientos. No piensa si es amigo o familiar al que le hace daño! Draco... – Siguió, esta vez hablando más suave y despacio.

¡Estaba haciendo un bien, además! ¡Longbottom debía saber que era...!

¿Era realmente lo que querías? ¿Lo hiciste realmente por que querías que supiera lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué dices?

Tienes razón – Comentó con un poco de molestia. Cameron sonrió y le dió un beso - . ¿Por qué?

Admites tus errores. ¿Crees que lo harías antes? – Draco sonrió y su rostro tomó una forma más humilde. Cameron lo volvió a besar, porque la sonrisa que había formado significaba un no, un no que dejaba en claro que era leal a la verdad y a las admisiones - . Te quiero.

Y yo a ti – Respondió - ¿Ya todo está listo? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor - . Tenemos que partir esta tarde...

Shhh – Le calló - . Si ya casi anochece. Dormiste todo el día...

Pero... – Protestó.

Te inyectaron un somnífero – Draco plegó la cara y su esposa lo vió con humor. Ya se imaginaba su rostro - . Te hizo dormir...

¡Pero teníamos que salir esta tarde...!

¡El viaje se pospone hasta que te recuperes!

¡Pero si estoy bien! ¡Estoy duro como un tronco!

¿Si? – Preguntó burlonamente, clavando su dedo índice en el estómago de su esposo, quien peleó por no dejar escapar el quejido de dolor, pero todo fue en vano - . ¿Ves?

¡Tramposa! Además, eso no vale – Ambos sonrieron y Draco fue dando paso a la seriedad una vez la sonrisa se extinguía - . Cameron, necesitamos irnos, tu necesitas...

¡Si, lo sé! Quisiera proponerte algo...

¿Si? – Preguntó, ceñudo.

Esto lo hago solamente por el bebé que estámos esperando, Draco. De lo contrario me quedaría aquí, cuidándote, pero... Creo que debería adelantarme sola...

¡No es necesario, voy contigo! ¡Nos vamos todos! Mañana nos vamos...

Draco, no estás capacitado...

¡Ya te hablé, Cameron! – Dijo esta vez, serio, sin importar contradecirla. Lo hacía por ella, por su bien - . ¡Nos vamos todos, mañana, antes de que zarpe el barco!

¡Está bien! – Dijo resignada.

¿Dónde esta Dimitri? – Preguntó rápidamente, cambiando el tema - ¡Quisiera ver al enano!

Está en el camarote de Pansy. Ella lo cuida. No quise que te viera así... no quería que viera la destrucción de la sala...

¡Está muy chico para entenderlo! ¡Entiende muchas cosas, pero no eso! Quizás se muestre intrigado, pero no es como uno, ¿ves? – Cameron asintió.

¡No lo pensé!

No eres la único cerebrito aquí... – Dijo burlonamente. Cameron fingió indignación - . ¡Llama a Pansy para que me lo traiga! Quiero verlo...

El también – Informo la rubia – No hacía más que preguntar por su: "Da-da" - Draco sonrió y sintió el dolor en su herida. No podía ni reír, maldito Potter.

Blaise y Pansy llegaron con Dimitri a la suite. La sala estaba representable ya que habían enviado camareros a limpiar, aunque faltaban algunas cosas: La mesa de cristal, el cuadro, el frasco de vidrio, el mueble roto... Todo eso se sumaría a la cuenta de Malfoy. Ya que éste último se sentía tan adolorido como para andar por las calles contiguas del muelle, decidieron hacerle compañía e iniciar una pequeña fiesta. Blaise encendió el radio de la sala, y abrió la puerta del camarote para que la música llegara hasta allá. A Dimitri se le había encendido el televisor para que viera caricaturas, pero el ruido de la música no lo dejaba. Aún así, el chico no estaba en eso, pues estaba sumido entre la páginas del libro, serio, como si estuviera leyendo o tal vez tratando de recordar lo que le había leído Cameron.

Esta última, junto a Pansy, habían pedido algo de comer y en pocos instantes ya tenían el servicio. Blaise despidió al camarero que había traído la comida en el carrito. El mismo sirvió los tragos. Le encantaba servir tragos. Pansy y Cameron servían la comida mientras hablaban animadamente. Todos se fundieron en risas y conversaciones hasta tarde de la noche. Dimitri se había dormido con solo succionar leche del seno de su madre. Era lo único que quería, entonces. Ni con el ruido de la música despertó.

Rieron mientras hablaban y bebían, hasta Cameron, quien solo bebía jugo. Draco no necesitaba estar encima de ella para eso, pues era bastante razonable para saber el efecto del alcohol en el feto.

Finalmente Blaise y Pansy se despidieron pues irían a la discoteca del crucero. Draco y Cameron no envidiaron sus suerte. Draco tendría algo para ella esa noche, aunque ella parecía olvidarlo. Se escuchaba un lejano murmulleo de gente en los lados del muelle, aún. La brisa fresca y suave de la noche, embriagadora con ese toque salado proveniente del mar. La música suave de los tambores en la lejanía y de las olas rompiéndo contra los arrecifes. Las aves revoloteando en la oscuridad y gritando.

Cameron y Draco solos.

Tengo algo para ti – Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Intrigada.

Harry yacía acostado sobre su cama en el camarote que compartía con Ron. Este último no estaba, pues había salido con Seamus, Dean y las gemelas Patil. Lo más seguro de fiesta. Hermione, Luna y Ginny permanecían a su lado. Había relatado todo lo que había pasado, pues así lo querían ellas... Aunque fuera contra su voluntad.

... Y ya al final no sé si me dormí o desmayé. Lo único que sé es que desperté aquí.

Si – Hermione tomó la palabra - . Zabini fue quien llamó a enfermería para que los atendieran. Después buscaron tu nombre en el registro para saber en que habitación te hospedabas para traerte...

Me imagino.

Lo importante es que estas bien – Dijo Ginny, acercándose a un lado de Harry y sentándose - . Menos mal que no te pasó nada.

Pues yo no lo creo del todo – Dijo Luna, examinando a Harry: El rostro amoratado e hinchado. La nariz rota y los labios por igual. Contando la herida del muslo, donde tuvieron que suturarle. Antes, no se había dado cuenta.

Lo mejor será dejar que descanse – Recomendó Hermione – Vámonos...

Hermione y Luna se levantaron y se miraron entre sí al ver que Ginevra permanecía postrada allí. Lo mejor sería dejarlos solos para que resolvieran lo que iban a hacer ahora que todo se sabía.

Harry la miró fijamente y sus ojos no pudieron hacer contacto con los de ella, pues permanecía con la mirada agachada, como si tuviera vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido.

¿Y bien?

No sé. Neville no quiere que sigamos juntos – Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, tal vez un poco enojado.

¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué siga contigo después de todo?

¡No es eso!

¿Entonces?

No sé. Me sacó toda la ropa de nuestro camarote y las lanzó a la sala. Me dijo que me fuera. Que asumiera las consecuencias de mi actitud. Que si había sido lo bastante grande para hacer lo que hice, que asumiera las consecuencias ahora...

¿Y estas con él?

Tiene razón.

La tiene. Yo tendré que hablar...

No quiere escucharte. Ni a tí, ni a mí. Lo que le duele es el engaño. Dice que si hubiéramos sidos más honestos, si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad, que ya no lo quería, tal vez todo fuera distinto.

¿Eso eso verdad? ¿Ya no lo quieres?

¡No sé, Harry! – Se levantó, alejándose de él y caminando por entre las camas - . Yo creo sentír algo hacia él también...

¿Y todo lo que hiciste se va al Diablo?

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó un poco alarmada la pelirroja.

Olvídalo - . Ginevra lo vió fijamente para luego asentír ligeramente. Por supuesto, no iba a olvidarlo - . Podrías quedarte aquí – Dijo una vez el silencio penetró - . El único inconveniente es Ron...

Descuida. Después de todo lo que pasó dudo que quiera compartir el camarote contigo.

¿Qué?

Se va con Neville – Harry palideció.

Pero...

Se enfureció más cuando te fuiste sin dar explicaciones. Dijo que te iba a dar una paliza cuando te viera - . Harry tragó en seco - . ¡No les hagas caso!

¡No es eso lo que me importa... Es él, Ron! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Supongo que no nos hablará nunca más...nos odia – Harry lució preocupado. Intentó recostarse pero el dolor en la espalda no se lo permitía - . Ten cuidado. Estas maltratado. Tienes la espalda llena de heridas que dejarán cicatrices.

¡Maldición! – Maldijo su mala suerte. Por todo lo que estaba pasando, y de alguna forma al rubio que tenía la culpa de todo, también.

Draco la penetraba con movimientos suaves y cargados de cariño.

En un principio, Cameron se había negado pues él no estaba para eso. Draco se había mostrado herido por sus palabras. El podía. No era un inútil por solo tener unos rasguños. El era un hombre.

Seguía en el vaivén mientras la veía a los ojos, eso ojos negros que eran los mismos que los de Dimitri. Hizo a un lado el cabello rubio de su esposa que se adjuntaba a su cara con gotas de sudor. Sintió la agitada respiración de ella contra su pecho, caliente. Sintió los senos de su mujer chocando con su pecho y no pudo evitar acariciarlos.

La besó, mientras posaba una mano debajo de la cabeza de su esposa para hacerlo más cómodo. Continuó con sus movimientos y se vino dentro de ella.

Un agudo grito los despertó.

El sonido del mar. Movimientos por todo el barco.

Draco estaba acostado debajo de su esposa, quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Arropados por mantas blancas.

Dimitri había llegado hacia ellos, tratando de decir algo irreconocible. Gritos. Tal vez los buenos días.

El barco había zarpado. Draco no lo podía creer... Cameron hizo movimiento y se despertó. Confundida, vió a su esposo y luego a Dimitri.

¿Dimitri?

¡Ma-ma!

¡Maldición, Cameron. El barco ha zarpado! – Exclamó sorprendido, tratando de levántarse, pero el dolor le devolvía a la cama. La miró, ella misma estaba alarmada también.

¡No sabía que zarparía tan temprano!

Draco se levantó, enojado, sin importar que Dimitri lo viera, sin importar los dolores en su cuerpo. Cameron tomó en sus brazos a su hijo.

Se comunicó con el doctor y explicó lo que había pasado, como si él tuviera la culpa. El anciano, reconociendo a su paciente a travez del teléfono, se mostró sorprendido, pues pensaba que habían dejado el barco. El le había dicho a Cameron, cuando ésta canceló el vuelo por lo que había pasado con él, Draco, que entonces tendrían que salir al otro día, antes de que zarpara el barco. Aquí el error lo cometieron ambos, pues ni el doctor avisó que el barco zarparía en la mañana, y ni Draco ni Cameron se informaron.

Llegaron a un acuerdo. El doctor se comunicaría nuevamente con el equipo médico para que los pasaran a recoger en la próxima parada. Dentro de dos días. Draco explicó que no podían esperar tanto, pero el doctor le hizo ver que tampoco podían detener el barco y devolverse.

Eran las nueve y dos cuarto y el barco había zarpado a primera hora. Estaban alejados. Draco propuso utilizar un bote de emergencias. Eso implicaría paralizar el barco y la situación de su esposa era grave, pero si se cuidaba, podría durar los dos días abordo hasta la próxima parada.

Finalmente llegaron a ese acuerdo, aunque la idea no le gustaba nada.

Explicó a Cameron. No tenían vuelta atrás.

Cameron le hizo ver que ya dejara de pensar en eso y mejor se dispusieran a pasar los días que quedaban allí. Ella entró al baño para ducharse y así salieran a comer en uno de los restaurantes del barco.

Draco se quedó solo con Dimitri; quien se mostró hambriento y tuvo que ir a prepararle la leche. Cameron se lo agradeció más tarde cuando salió. Draco entró al baño y una hora después ya estaban listos. Llamaron a Pansy y a Blaise para contarles lo que pasó. Desafortunadamente no contactaron a Pansy. Le contaron al moreno todo lo que pasó. El tampoco sabía que el barco zarparía tan temprano, y se atrevió a teorizar que Pansy tampoco.

Antes de salir, Draco se deshizo del vendaje que tapaba su herida. Tal vez así no llamaba mucho la atención, pero de que se notaba, se notaba. Pansy y Blaise ya estaban en el restaurante acordado. Blaise extrañamente la había contactado y le había dicho todo lo que había pasado. Habían regresado tarde la noche anterior y cayó profundamente dormida, por eso no contestó la llamada, porque no la escuchó. Los dos se miraban complicemente.

Aquí había algo extraño.

Mas tarde Blaise acompañó a Draco a comprar algo más de ropa y tardaron más de lo normal, deteniéndose a comprar otras cosas. Regresaron a la suite y salieron todos a la piscina a hablar mientras Dimitri se mostraba desesperado por meterse al agua. Blaise accedió a hacerlo ya que Draco no podía y Cameron no estaba dispuesta. Todos, incluida Pansy, los vieron jugar y ellos reían como si estuvieran viendo una pelicula cómica. Esa parte del crucero estaba inundada de gente. A Draco le incomodaba un poco.

Permanecieron gran parte del día allí. El atardecer ya daría paso al anochecer. Draco, su esposa e hijo regresaron a la suite para cambiarse. Volverían a encontrarse para esta vez ir al casino.

Esa noche llegaron al casino. Solo ellos cuatro. Dimitri había quedado en la suite junto a una camarera que le leería toda la noche. Era más que suficiente. Cameron le dió mil intrusiones sobre como prepararle la leche y cuantas onsas específicamente. Draco no se encontraba entre tantas fila de máquinas. Era aquello una gran estancia llena de máquinas con multicolores.

La noche era fresca.

Efectivamente, Ron no pensaba dormir en el mismo camarote que Harry. Había llegado la noche anterior con intensión de llevarse toda su ropa para transladarla al camarote de Neville. Harry se sentía miserable. Quería explicarle a su mejor amigo todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez antes hubiera sido más facil. Sino hubiera ido detrás de Malfoy...

Pero sus explicaciones no hacían el efecto provisto. Mientras más hablaba más se enojaba Ron, quien no quería oírlos a ninguno de los dos.

Ginevra y él estaban solos. Hermione y Luna se habían ido hacía unos instantes. Ron no estaba enterado de lo que le había pasado. Tal vez sí, porque no le cuestionó. Aunque quizás si se muriese de la intriga, dudó que le preguntara. El no les hablaría a ninguno de los dos. Entonces estalló. Ron no se pudo contener más y se dirigió a él a grandes zancadas para golpearlo sin importar su condición.

Ginny se interpuso. Ella no iba a permitir lo que iba a hacer su hermano. Ron se vió cegado de odio y rabia. Abofetea nuevamente a su hermana y comenzó a golpearla delante de Harry, quien exigía que la dejara en paz una vez intentó levantarse y lo único que consiguía era un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía impotente, y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

A pesar de todo Ginevra traía a su hijo. Solo por eso lo hacía.

Se levantó de la cama para parar los golpes de Ron hacia la pelirroja, quien no hacía otra cosa que dejarse maniobrar en los brazos de su hermano. Sus gritos llamaron la atención en toda la suite, y pronto el camarote se vió invadido por todos. Dean y Seamus se apresuraron a separar a Ron de Ginevra, quien cayó en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado. Ron se retorcía en los brazos de sus amigo, quería descargar su furia con Harry. Este último apenas llegó hacia Ginevra para ayudarla a levantar. Hermione y Luna rápidamente le ayudaron.

La primera, se encaminó hasta Ron, furiosa y le abofeteó la cara. El pelirrojo estaba histerico y era la primera acción para enfrentarlo. Aunque no lo hizo por eso exactamente. Ron se calmó y Dean y Seamus lo soltaron. Luna llevó a Ginevra a la cama con ayuda de Harry quien apenas podía consigo mismo. En un momento de distracción Ron se encaminó hasta Harry y de un puñetazo en la cara lo lanzó al piso. Las heridas volvían a sangrar.

Harry había caído al piso y Ron le pateaba una y otra vez acentuando cada golpe con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Cada palabra cargada de euforia y dolor por descubrir lo que habían hecho. Dean y Seamus volvieron a sujetarlo y lo sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación. En un momento dado, Ron descargó un golpe sobre Dean y éste se lo devolvió. Lo hacía por lo que había pasado la vez que habían estado a punto de pelear en el bar.

Hermione cerró la puerta y curó las heridas de Harry mientras Luna trataba de limpiar la nariz rota de Ginevra. La pelirroja no hacía otra cosa más que llorar y temblar. Una vez terminaron, Hermione aconsejó que durmieran bajo seguro, pues en la madrugada Ron podía volver a entrar para atacarlos. Estaba borracho.

Esa misma mañana, a primera hora, cuando el barco zarpó, todos se levantaron sobresaltados por los gritos de Ron.

El pelirrojo arremetía contra la puerta del camarote de Harry. Exigía que le abrieran la puerta. Ginevra permanecía temblorosa, oponiéndose, pero Harry quería que se abriera. Estaba cansado, quería enfrentarlo, hablar con él sobre como sucedieron las cosas. Aunque en realidad no le diría toda la verdad, porque ni Ginevra sabía realmente las intenciones por las que se acercó a ella.

Todos trataban de tranquilizar a Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se vendría abajo de un momento a otro. Harry se levantó de la cama, sujetándose de las esquinas, pero Ginevra se interponía a su paso para que no abriera la puerta. Los gritos de Ron murieron.

Más tarde llegó Luna pidiendo que le abrieran y que no temieran ya que Ron había salido. Eran alrededor de las una de la tarde y ella había dicho que Dean, Seamus, Neville y las gemelas Patil habian sacado a Ron a pasear por el crucero para mantenerlos alejado de ellos, Ginevra y Harry. A él le incomodaba toda esta situación, rotundamente.

Permanecieron encerrados nuevamente hasta la noche. Harry no soportaba aquello. Solo lo hacía por su hijo. Si Ginevra se sentía mal, lo más seguro su hijo también, pues lo que siente la madre lo siente el hijo. Respiró profundamente. Escucharon la puerta de la sala cerrarse. Hermione tocó la puerta del camarote y Harry abrió.

Todos irían al teatro. Se iba a presentar una cantante muggle, famosa. Ellos podían salir mientras estaban afuera. Hermione se fue, persiguiendo a los otros que se habían adelantado. Solo estaban ellos dos. Harry se comenzó a cambiar de ropa vigilado a la atenta mirada de Ginevra, quien no decía media palabra. El silencio era incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos lo había roto. Harry terminó de cambiarse con la ropa de la noche anterior. Aquel traje manchado de vino por el hijo de Malfoy. Salió del camarote sin decir media palabra, sin voltear a verla.

Minutos más tarde, Ginevra comenzó a cambiarse. Ella también daría la cara. Harry lo más seguro había ido a enfrentarse con Neville y Ron. Ella estaría allí. A pesar de todo, su esposo tenía razón. Ella debía asumir las consecuencias de sus errores. Su esposo... Su esposo... Pobre Neville, pensó.

Y todo lo que hizo para conseguir a Harry...

La noche era fresca.

Blaise, Pansy, Draco y Cameron permanecían juntos viendo el casino llenarse de gente. El gusto de la gente era variado. Mucho estaban en el teatro, otro preferían jugar: Poker. La gente rodeaba las mesas contemplando el juego. A Draco le llamaba la atención, así que el grupo se acercó. No entendía para nada aquello.

Un chico lanzó los dados. Las personas comenzaron a auparlo.

Blaise alejó a Pansy de Draco y Cameron. Quería hablar con ella. Jugaban con las copas de cognac en sus manos. Buscaron un lugar apartado, un rincón donde no hubiera mucha gente. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella con ansiedad, él con nerviosismo.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Blaise? – Quizo saber, llevándose la copa a la boca.

Quisiera hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche, Pansy, yo... – Decía lentamente, indudablemente sin saber como manejar la situación.

Descuida – Ella le ayudó - . No tienes por qué disculparte. Pasó porque ambos quisimos...

Eso me temo – Confesó, apenado, queriendo no verla.

¿Qué? – Pansy desfiguró su rostro - . ¿De qué me estás hablando?

¡Que temo que confundas las cosas, Pansy! Lo de anoche... Anoche estuve contigo solamente porque estaba borracho – Vió la expresión en el rostro de ella. Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada. Una apuñalada en la espalda sin previo aviso - . Bebimos mucho anoche en la discoteca, creo que tu también estabas...

¡No! – Se apresuró a decir, sin lágrimas en los ojos pero visiblemente afectada - . Yo realmente pensé que estábamos juntos porque querías... Como yo lo quería.

Pansy... – Dijo, con el rostro plegado, sin saber que hacer.

¡No, espera! – Interrumpió calmadamente - . Ya es hora de decirlo. Desde que me dí cuenta de que ya no amaba a Draco, desde cada desplante que él me hacía, siempre estabas allí para consolarme y... – Vió la respuesta en sus ojos - . Lo confundí. Debí pensar que era por amistad. Pero tu me tratabas tan bien... Tu me dabas ese afecto de cariño que yo necesitaba que me enamoré de tí sin darme cuenta. Y ya era demasiado tarde. También fue difícil para mí y lo sigue siendo, porque en un principio me negué, me negué a aceptarlo, pero ví que no se podía. No se puede mandar en el corazón y... Me siento mal, ¿sabes? Porque otra vez me queda en claro que no soy correspondida. Pero he madurado y he aprendido con el tiempo. No haré las cosas que hacía antes para llamar la atención de Draco, no. Esta vez será diferente. Como tu me enseñaste. Lo pondré en practica, ¿sabes? Y... – Sentía las lágrimas, no podría seguir aguantándolas - . Espero que encuentres a alguien que te sepa amar. Y te agradezco que seas honesto. No me imagino que estuvieras conmigo sin querer. Ahora agradezco también el que Draco me haya rechazado pues nunca hubiera sido felíz. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Y...

Pansy, perdoname...

No, por favor. Eres genial. Una gran persona, mi negro. Escuchame. Peor hubiera sido que me pasara lo que le está pasando al tonto de Longbottom. Ser traicionado es peor. Por lo menos se qué me espera contigo cuando me dices la verdad – Lo dejó sin palabras. Se acercó lentamente a él y le dió un beso de despedida en la mejilla - . Que la pasen bien. Dile a Draco y Cameron que me sentí mal. Adiós.

La vió ajelarse, como fantasma buscando su cuerpo. Había dejado la copa sobre una mesa y lo había dejado a él también. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. El no la amaba, pero ahora se sentía tan mal. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablar con ella? ¡No! Ella querrá estar sola y... Pero algo dentro de él le pesaba. Algo dentro de él quería hablar con ella y consolarla como lo hacía cada vez que Draco la humillaba. Se odió él mismo.

La música se escuchaba en todo el crucero. La artista cantaba con una voz dulce, suave, melodiosa...

Ron, Padma, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Luna, Neville y Hermione estaban sentados en las gradas, en el teatro, viendo a la joven artista.

La opera.

A Neville le encantaba la opera. Esa chica lo hacía fenomenal. Aunque no se recuperaba por lo sucedido, su mente se encontraba depejada, relajado. Inconscientemente posó su mano sobre el reposabrazos de su silla. Luna tenía su mano allí, así que la suya arropó la de ella. La miró, esperando que quitara su mano o hiciera una protesta. Pero ella permanecía sumida con la mirada perdida. Dejó su mano allí, entrelazando sus dedos, viendo hacia delante.

Debía empezar una nueva vida ahora. Tenía un futuro, tenía que seguir, pero no veía a Luna en ese futuro. No ella. No sentía nada por ella, nada más que amistad. Pero las vueltas de la vida y el destino sorprenden. Era una chica buena... Buena. Ginevra era una santa...

Vió a Ron, quien traía un tic nervioso. Estaba enojado, eso ni dudarlo. Padma le acariciaba la barbilla tratando de llamar su atención.

¡Deja de pensar en ellos, Ron! – Pidió la morena.

¡No puedo! – Gritó en un susurro desesperado - . ¡Tenían que dejarme a Potter!

Ay, Ron – Dijo Neville, dejando escapar una fuerte respiración - . Y me temo que no solo ellos nos engañaron...

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, incorporándose hacia él - . ¿De qué estás hablando, Neville?

Me temo que alguien aquí sabía lo que estaba pasando... – Miró a Hermione, quien no se había percatado de nada y disfrutaba del show. Ron la miró, sorprendido. Hermione sintió las miradas sobre ella y los vió, ceñuda.

¿Qué?

¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías lo de Potter y la asquerosa de mi hermana? – La fulminó con la mirada. Ambos se vieron por largo tiempo, ella sin inmutarse, aunque a veces dudaba. A veces queriendo no verle, no ver esos ojos acusadores. Pero no se rindió. Lo vió hasta que él mismo caía en cuenta en la respuesta que ansiaba - . ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Creías que con alcagüetiar sus vagabunderías, sus fechorías, hacías bien? ¿Por qué fuiste cómplice...?

¡Yo lo supe el mismo día que ustedes... Minutos antes, pero el mismo día!

¿Y si no se hubiera sabido? ¿Hubieras hablado? ¿Hubieras dicho que lo sabías...?

¡No! – La respuesta lo tomó de sorpresa al igual que a Neville - . Eso es algo que debían resolver ellos... No yo. Yo no tenía porque meterme. Ellos sabrían como harían para...

Es más que suficiente, Hermione. Apoyas este tipo de...

¡No es así!

Yo solo espero no tener que vivir el resto de mis días con una persona como tú. Aparentar ser alguien como mi hermana, una santa que en verdad no es más que...

¡Ron! – Llamó Luna, sorprendida.

¡Dejalo, Luna! – Dijo Hermione, levantándose en el acto y avandonándolos.

Hasta allí lo habían llevado sus pies. De nuevo en el: _Shops Gallery. _A fin de cuentas, necesitaba comprar algo. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con Ron y Neville, aunque lo deseaba. El lugar perfecto no era el teatro. No se atrevía a presentarse allí pues todo podía terminar en pelea y allí habían muchas personas.

Caminó por entre las filas de ropa, sin saber que buscaba. Esta ído y deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, con la mente en blanco.

¿Que tenía que hacer? ¡Dios, guíame!

Que difícil resultaba aquello. Que golpe de la vida.

Si Ginevra hubiera utilizado un poco más de ingenio. Hubiera sabido que Harry no se presentaría en el teatro. Pero eso fue lo que hizo. Había pensado en seguirlo pues imaginaba que enfrentaría a Ron y a Neville, en especial. Ella estaría allí para ayudarlo a aclarar las cosas.

Caminó por los corredores a veces despoblados. La música es escuchaba en todo el barco. Era suave. Era su guía.

Llegó y comenzó a buscar entre filas a aquellos que se les parecieran. Tuvo un instante de loca imaginación donde buscaba a ese grupo de gente que estaría separando a tres hombres envueltos en una pelea. Pero no había pelea, no había. Los divisó no muy lejos. Se acercó a ellos, llamando la atención de Padma al sentarse a su lado, ocupando el asiento de Ron, que estaba vacío. Habían más personas detrás y no podía permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Todos querían ver a la gran artista.

Aquel joven talismán de la Opera.

Padma la vió, un poco molesta. Llamó la atención de su hermana, a un lado y ambas la vieron.

¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Hermione y Harry? – Preguntó, viendo en derredor. Sorprendiendo a Neville mirándola.

¿Harry? ¿Es que no deberías saber tú dónde está? – Preguntó irónicamente Parvati. Ginevra rodó los ojos. La suma de enemigos aumentaba.

¡Voy a buscar a Ron! – Avisó rápidamente Neville, soltándola la mano de Luna al instante. Salió. Ella se había dado cuenta. Luna la miró con una sonrisa dulce, pasiva. Entendió que Harry no había ído por allí, pero entonces, ¿Dónde?

Lo mejor será que vallamos también – Aconsejó Seamus - . Si Ron salió y Harry no está, lo más seguro están solos en las habitaciones, matándose...

Harry salió – Comentó exasperada - . Creí que había venido aquí.

Será mejor buscarlos. ¡Vamos! – Vió a Dean y Seamus salír, seguidos de las gemelas. Quedaron ella y Luna. Ambas se miraron.

Quiero hablar contigo – Informó la pelirroja, acercándose hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. Sus pasos peligrosos y mirada amenazante destilaban.

¿Si?

¿Te gusta mi esposo, Luna? – Ginevra le mandó una mirada penetrante.

Sí – Respondió suavemente, con la verdad siempre delante.

¿Y qué? – Preguntó con tono venenoso y defensivo - . ¿Te piensas acostar con él ahora que ya no le importo?

Exacto. Ya no le importas – Siguió hablando calmadamente, vinédole directamente a los ojos - . Pero aún no olvida la traición, mi querida pelirroja. Aún le duele, aunque disimule. Lo sabemos muy bien, ambas. Solo tú y yo lo conocemos tan bien. Como sabemos que no te perdonará e intentará hacer nueva vida...

¿Contigo? – Preguntó burlonamente, pero Luna la vió igual. Con mirada pasiva, calmada, sabiendo que esa actitud de la pelirroja nada más era por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando uno se encontraba en esa situación comenzaba a hacer cosas de las cuales uno mismo de sorprende. Y sabía que ella, Ginevra, aún amaba, aunque sea un poco a Neville.

No soy su tipo – Confesó finalmente. Ginevra esbozó un gesto inusual - . Prefiero no serlo, que ser una vez de él, y perderlo. Perder a alguien que vale la pena. Y con eso no te digo que Harry no valga la pena... – Ginevra la vió, ceñuda - . Haz tu vida con él y deja a Neville en paz. El busca su destino y el tiempo va a decidir que será bueno o malo para él – Desconectó su mirada y siguió viendo a la cantante en su acto - . Yo no pienso acostarme con él. Yo no le provoco eso. Pero de algo puedo estar segura, y es que en un futuro, tú ya no le causarás ni sueño... mientras yo tengo la esperanza por delante... ¿Bonito como canta, verdad?

Después de pensarlo, después de un cuarto de hora, había salido en su busca. Tenía que hablarle. No la podía dejar así. Debía estar llorando en estos momentos. Piensa, Blaise, piensa. ¿Dónde podría estar? Efectivamente no en su habitación. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que iría trás de ella y ella querría estar sola. No podía estar en su suite.

Cuando dejaron la suite de Draco y Cameron la noche anterior, para dirigirse a la discoteca, habían ído, primeramente, al jardín de invierno. Debía estar allí. Le había gustado la vista del lugar. Tendría que llegar al puente Austria. El de la cima, el último.

Tomó el ascensor y llegó al puente. Comenzó a caminar entre corredores. Había poca gente por allí. Llegó: No había nadie allí. Estaba desierto. Los grandes cristales de los lados permitían una vista fascinante de las estrellas y el horizonte oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos. Las camas de playa estaban allí, lizas, esperando ser usadas. La luz alumbraba la estancia y pudo ver los tarros de árboles que adornaban el lugar. Era primaveral. Olía a bosque. A mar.

Escucho un gemido. Alguien lloraba.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky _

Se acercó curiosamente por donde creía provenían los sollozos. Se agachó delante de la chica que lloraba, pero no era Pansy.

La chica levantó la mirada angelical y llorosa al sentir pasos y una sombra posándose delante de ella.

Sus miradas se conectaron por largo tiempo. Ella lo miró, ceñuda, confundida, como si lo hubiera visto alguna vez. Los ojos de Blaise brillaron. Sus ojos nunca se habían topado con unos iguales.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

Unos ojos color miel, brillantes y resaltados por aquellas lágrimas de cristal. Entonces la vió detenidamente. Era ella. Que diferente era ahora... Estaba hermosa. Sus ojos la veían hermosa.

¿Granger? – Preguntó dudosamente.

¿Zabini? – Preguntó desconfiádamente - . ¿Qué quieres?

¿Por qué llora?

¿A usted que le importa? – Respondió con una pregunta, levantándose y dispuesta a marcharse, pero él la sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

¿Por qué no me cuentas? Tal vez te pueda ayudar...

¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida, pensando que había escuchado mal.

¿Quieres venír conmigo? – Hermione no respondió, así que Blaise la encaminó hasta él, lentamente.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
we'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

La sentó en una cama de playa, y el se sentó a su lado. Permanecía callada y sorprendida, sin salir de su anonamiento.

¿Quisieras contarme? – Trató de ser suave y amable.

¡No! – Se negó, levantándose inmediatamente dispuesta a marcharse. Blaise se levantó rápidamente y desesperado, temiendo que se fuera, la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos y obligándola a que lo mirara.

No temas de mí – Le dijo – Yo no te haría nada malo...

¡Sueltame! – Ordenó - ¿Cómo dices eso? Ahora mismo me lo estás haciendo...

¡Te lo haces tu misma! Yo me ofrezco a ayudarte. Es esto una casualidad del destino. Estoy aquí por alguna razón...

¡Tu no podrías ayudarme! – Confesó, dejando de removerse.

Tu mirada es triste – Dijo, posando su mirada penetrante nuevamente en ella – Yo te escucho. Hablame.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

Blaise la soltó lentamente, mirándola, tratando de ganar su confianza. Hermione le miró, aún un poco confundida. Blaise la invitó a sentarse y ella aceptó no muy convencida.

Conozco esa mirada – Dijo – Lloras de amor – Hermione le miró sorprendida.

¿Qué sabes?

Mas de lo que crees – Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa haciendo que Hermione observara su blanca dentadura – Pero si no me cuentas, no podré ayudarte.

No puedo confiar en tí...

Somos dos extraños, primera vez que nos vemos – Hermione trataba de entender.

Si no te conozco – Le siguió el juego – Menos te cuento.

Caminamos y hablamos. No nos vemos después. La cuestión es desahogarte y que yo, el buen pastor, te ayude. ¿Qué te lo impide? No te volveré a ver... Además, soy mudo.

¿Y cómo me piensas ayudar?

Guiándote...

Pero no volveremos a vernos...

No personalmente... – Dijo enigmáticamente. Ni el mismo sabía de donde había sacado todo aquello. Pero funcionaba, mantenía una conversación con ella. Tenía que hacer que tomara confianza. Ella sonrió vergonzosamente.

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
leave it all behind?_

I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
_My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new _

Draco se mostraba cansado y ya tenía deseos de irse a acostar, pero a Cameron todo aquello le fascinaba. A él también, podía admitir, pero no aguantaba los dolores musculares. Como nacida de Muggle, Cameron le explicaba lo más que sabía respecto a los juegos del casino. Draco se había mostrado interesado por el Poker.

Siguieron observando unos momentos más. Draco había sido incitado a jugar por otro jugador. Trató de contestar lo mejormente posible alegando que no era un hombre de juegos, y que era la primera vez que pisaba un sitio como ese. Ahora se mostraba interesado por aprender. El jugador pareció creerle. Había mentido con tanta naturalidad. Mandó una sonrisa discreta a su esposa.

El jugador se ofreció a enseñarle, pero Draco se negó diciendo que tenía que retirarse. El tipo rió a Cameron y deseó encontrárselos en otra ocación para enseñarles.

¡Atrevido! – Decía entre dientes, Draco, caminando hacia la salida junto a su mujer - . Lo que quería era enamorarte...

¡Dejalo, Draco! No es mi tipo... – El la vió entre enojado y sorprendido.

¿Qué dices...?

Que mejor nos vamos. Ni pienses que dejaré que armes una escena de celos. Menos así, como estás...

¿Así como? – Preguntó enojado.

Así – Titubeó - . ¡Podrías matarlo! Estas entero...

¡No era eso lo que querías decir! ¡Deja ya de tratarme como un inútil! No estoy paralítico, Cameron. Estoy bien, tan bien que podría ir y partirle la cara a ese...

Si, mi amor, lo sé... – Comentó cansinamente. Entonces Draco la tomó sorpresivamente del cuello, fingiendo que le haría daño y la comenzaría a estrangular. La miró con ojos juguetones.

¿No te quedó en claro anoche? ¿No aprendiste la lección?

¡No!

Eres una mala alumna, entonces, cerebrito... tendré que someterte esta noche de nuevo.

¡Soy tuya! – Ambos explotaron en risas. Eso sí lo había hecho reír. Claro que era de él y él de ella. Nada más. Se besaron tiernamente, pero entonces Cameron sintió sus piernas temblar. Como si se fuera a caer de lado o algo parecido.

¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupado - . ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Lo sentiste?

¿Qué? – Preguntó desesperado - . ¿Te ocurre algo?

¡No! ¡No fue a mí... sentí el piso temblar!

Entonces ocurrió de nuevo. Otra exploción más fuerte. El barco se sacudió y las personas alrededor de ellos comenzaban a dejar escapar exclamaciones de asombro. Por un momento se quedaron allí, paralizados, viendo que pasaba. Entonces, un ruido fatal los trajo de vuelta.

Las alarmas contra incendios sonaban en todo el barco. La gente comenzaba a alterarse y a salír.

¡Ven, salgamos! – Draco la tomó rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Salieron a los estrechos pasillos y la gente se agrupaba, haciendo imposible el trafico.

¡Tenemos que ir por Dimitri, Draco! – Sollozó desesperada su esposa.

¡Tranquilizate que nada va a pasar! – Siguieron caminando dirigiéndose a las escaleras. No tomarían los ascensores. No eran confiables cuando pasaban tragedias. El ya lo sabía. Las luces en todo el barco pestañearon por un instante. Todo quedó a oscuras y después volvió.

Otra explosión. Siguieron caminando, cruzando por la tienda de ropas. Harry salía desorientado de allí. Lo vieron.

En el puente Austria, Hermione y Blaise sintieron el temblor. Los cristales se habían sacudido ligeramente y las lámparas colgantes aún se movían lentamente. Se miraron intrigados. Escuchaban las alarmas contra incendios y se dispusieron a salir de allí, pero Hermione llevó inconscientemente su mirada hacia la ventana, observando el negro porvenir. El cielo se tornaba tormentoso y las nubes negras se retorcían. Los rayos comenzaron a agitarse contra la zona y vió como las aguas se volvían salvajes.

Obligó a Blaise a que mirara. Veían el infierno delante de ellos. Se dirigían hacia una extraña tormenta. Los rayos decoraban el cielo esa noche y uno de ellos no dudo en descargar su energía sobre el crucero. Sintieron la oleada y como el tiempo se detenía. Se miraron.

Los cristales estallaron en pedazos y salían disparados hacia todas partes. Haciendo una magnifica lluvia asesina.

En el puente Grecia, Ginevra y Luna se disponían a hacerse camino pasa salir. Pero la salida era pequeña para tanta gente. El pánico reinaba y las alarmas daban un toque mortífero. Las luces en todo el barco volvieron a irse y todos quedaron a oscuras. Eran los momentos peligrosos. La gente se volvía más loca y comenzaba a correr pisoteando a los caídos.

La camarera corría hacia el camarote en busca de Dimitri. Otra exploción y cayó en el piso golpeándose la cabeza. Quedó desmayada y dejando a Dimitri sin protección. El pequeño, dormía sobre la cama sin saber el peligro que corría. Las alarmas no existían en su mundo. Estaba absorto a ellas. Una brisa intensa se intensificó y una segunda ola de viento rompió los cristales restantes del crucero. La lluvia de pedazos cortantes volaban con facilidad abriéndose paso ante todo y todos.

Dimitri comenzó a llorar. Sintió, en su sueño, que un monstruo le daba un golpe en la frente. En realidad, un cristal le había frotado y comenzaba a desangrar. Desesperado sin la ayuda de nadie, comenzó a gatear en la cama. El ruido de las alarmas lo desesperaban. Llamaba a sus padres pero ninguno de ellos respondía. La sangre bañaba su rostro y no podía ver bien. Quería caminar y buscarlos. Salir de la cama. Siguió gateando sin ver el final de la cama.

Cayó en el piso, golpeándose. Sus gritos eran amortigüados.

En el puente de Belgio, las cocinas seguían estallando. El calor era extremadamente infernal y el crepitar de las llamas era la incitación al infierno.

_Continuará..._


	6. El secreto de Cameron

**Capítulo 6**

**El secreto de Cameron**

Puente Belgio: _las cocinas seguían estallando. El calor era extremadamente infernal y el crepitar de las llamas era la incitación al infierno. _Otra explosión. El costa Concordia se sacudió, y en el acto, las luces abordo en los puentes superiores pestañearon. Los platos salían disparados en todas direcciones con cada detonación. Eran naves voladoras que se hacían añicos cuando se estampaban contra alguna pared cubierta en llamas o algún otro objeto. Las copas se manchaban con el humo negro, capturando su esencia. Impregnadas en ellas. Más tarde explotaban sin aguantar más el calor. Los cristales que cubrían los bombillos en lo alto del techo, explotaban, disparándose ardientemente. Las llamaradas crecientes desde el piso se elevaban hasta lo alto, derritiendo las alarmas contra incendio. Las gigantescas máquinas mezcladoras eran envueltas en mantas de fuego. Una de ellas explotó. El gas comenzó a escaparse por los corredores. Los pocos que se habían quedado para tratar de extinguirlo, escaparon huyendo. El viento sofocante trajo las chispas. El aire explotó y el crucero volvió a temblar.

En el mismo puente, el restaurante Samsara explotó. Las mesas se elevaron al mismo tiempo, como si de un baile robótico se tratara. Se estrellaban unas con otras haciéndose pedazos. Los platos, copas, cuchillos, cubiertos y cucharas salían disparadas clavándose en el piso. La detonación trajo un ruido sordo y otra sacudida increíble. Algunas sillas habían salido disparadas hacia las paredes, partiéndose en pedazos. Los cristales estallaban y las luces comenzaban a irse. El humo negro invadió el lugar. La iluminación de las llamas permaneció.

El puente se vió perdido, y la gente que permanecía en los puentes inferiores no tendrían escapatoria. Sus destinos ya estaban escritos: Morir quemados.

Puente Svezia, Olanda, 0 y A.

El capitán del Costa Concordia llegó al puente de mando, en el puente Francia una vez escuchó las explosiones desde su suite. Las sacudidas le hicieron levantarse de la cama en su hora de descanso. Se había lanzado a su lecho con su uniforme, así que no le costó tiempo el dirigirse hacia el puente. No había ni pisado el marco de la puerta cuando era abatido con los últimos acontecimientos.

Capitán Buenaventura... Las cocinas han explotado.

¡El puente de Belgio está consumido por las llamas!

Cerramos las puertas, pero eso no detendrá al siniestro, mi capitán, tuvimos, nos vimos en la obligación de abrir las bombas de aguas.

¡Eso hundirá el barco! – Exclamó sorprendido uno de ellos.

¡Eso suena bien! – Sujetó el capitán, haciendo que el muchacho frunciera el entrecejo - . ¡No tenemos obción! El fuego no puede alcanzar el puente Grecia. Allí estan lo botes de emergencias y ... – Comentaba, pálido.

Nos estamos encargando de que las llamas no lleguen allí, capitán. Estamos combatiendo contra ese infierno...

¿Por qué pestañean las luces? – Preguntó sin siquiera esperar respuesta - . ¿Se comunicaron con la base?

Si, señor.

¿Contestaron? ¿En cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?

El Cañaveral estará por aquí dentro de unas tres horas. Es el más cercano y disponible.

¿Tres horas? – Preguntó, sorprendido - . ¡Contacten al arquitecto! ¡Nos veremos en la sala de conferencia!

Si, capitán, pero no debemos perder tiempo. Tenemos que ir abordando los botes. El barco ya está paralizado.

Si, si – Repitió, aturdido - . Vayan organizando eso. Llenen los botes con el peso requerido. No más de cien personas. Ya saben lo que hay que hacer... Las habitaciones. Una por una. Tienen que dar instrucciones, calmar a la gente... – Decía, ido, anonadado, perdido. El necesitaba manejar la situación mejor que nadie. Era el capitán. Todo dependía de sus ordenes. Nunca imaginó aquello.

El horizonte se retorcía ante sus ignorancias. Una lluvia intensa donde los rayos se descargaban ensordecedoramente y con destellos cegadores. El mar era la boca del Diablo y las olas salvajes chocaban unas con otras; compitiendo por quién saldría victorioso en el encuentro. Al final, una espesa e inmensa capa de nube blanca salía a flote como resultado.

Cameron y Draco se habían detenido. La situación no daba para aquello, pero por alguna extraña razón su esposo se había detenido para mirar a aquel chico delante de ellos. Los demás no se sentían. Las alarmas se escuchaban, aún, pero era un ruido lejano. Fugaz. Las luces cambiaron de color automátiamente. Rojo, haciendo del escenario drástico un cuadro de infierno. Lo miró, miró a su esposo, y vió que lo miraba, a él, a Potter, con una rabia incontenible. Lo supo. Era él ... Tenía que ser Potter. Ella lo había visto en sus visiones.

Ellos se miraban con odio, y ella los miraba a ellos. No pudo evitar sentir un revoltijo en su estómago. Pero el destino ya estaba escrito y debía cumplirse...

El aire se tensó. Un ruido agudo y vió a través de la ventana de cristal a un lado del puente. Estaban paralizados dentro de una tormenta. Un rayo se descargó sobre el barco. Los cristales voladores volvían a la carga. Se manifestaban por todas partes hiriendo a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Sintió a Draco abrazarla y protegerla con su cuerpo y lanzarse al piso junto a ella. Todo volvió.

Los gritos de pánico de la gente. Muchos trataban de protegerse. Otros, dejaban escapar el gemido de dolor al ser atravesados. Sintió su cara plegarse. Lo vió tirando en el piso a tan solo unos metros de ellos. Potter había sido una víctima. Sangraba por la boca y parecía un moribundo. Su cuello estaba rajado. Era horrible. Su boca se movía dolorosa y lentamente como la boca de un pez fuera del agua. Sus labios estaban rojos.

No podía estar pasando. Potter no podía morir. No él. Pobre Draco...

Entonces sintió un vacio en su interior. Dimitri. Dejó escapar un grito agudo; triste, de dolor, desesperado...

El pequeño seguía sangrando de la herida en la frente. Sus ojos se bañaban en sangre y era como tenerlos abiertos dentro del agua. Era peor. Pero él no lo sabía. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía gritando, implorando por ayuda. Clamaba por sus padres, pero ellos lo habían abandonado. El ruido agudo y desesperante de las alarmas le hacía temblar su pequeño cuerpo. Se agitó. Estaba de espaldas al suelo e intentó incorporarse para volver a gatear. Sentía un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y no sabía lo que pasaba. Quería a sus padres... ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no venía Gugu a ayudarlo? ¿Era aquello acto de la bruja?

Sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado por pequeños trozos cortantes. Sus movimientos provocaba que se cortara. No podía seguír aguantando aquello. No quería permanecer a merced de ese lugar por más tiempo. Se sentía herido. Se sentía solo y perdido. No escuchaba sus propios gritos de desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer que le había leído un trozo del cuento? ¿Por qué ella no lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué todos lo habían abandonado? ¿Había obrado mal? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo disculparse, entonces?

Que alguien se apiadara de su alma. Por favor. Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

El estante a un lado de él se borqueó y cayó sobre él. Fue lo último que sintió y vió. Aun así sintió un gran vacío dentro de su corazón. ¿Por qué sus padres nunca le ayudaron? ¿Por qué...?

_Esa noche llegaron al casino. Solo ellos cuatro. Dimitri había quedado en la suite junto a una camarera que le leería toda la noche. Era más que suficiente. Cameron le dió mil intrusiones sobre como prepararle la leche y cuantas onsas específicamente. Draco no se encontraba entre tantas filas de máquinas. Era aquello una gran estancia llena de máquinas con multicolores. _

_La noche era fresca._

[Lapso de tiempo

_Blaise, Pansy, Draco y Cameron permanecían juntos viendo el casino llenarse de gente. El gusto de la gente era variado. Mucho estaban en el teatro, otro preferían jugar: Poker. La gente rodeaba las mesas contemplando el juego. A Draco le llamaba la atención, así que el grupo se acercó. No entendía para nada aquello. _

_Un chico lanzó los dados. Las personas comenzaron a auparlo. _

Nadie se dio cuenta de la expresión en su cara. Nadie pareció notarlo. Si su visión no fallaba, que era muy probable: Draco estaría excitado con el Poker mientras Blaise buscaba la forma de hablar con Pansy. Ella sabía sobre qué. Había visto a esas personas ... Familiares de Potter, quizás. Y él. Lo había visto morir... ¡Dimitri! Moría terriblemente. Y se cumpliría en tan solo unos minutos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, y vió que Draco la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Había escuchado su grito ahogado.

¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó. Pero no contestaba. No salía del shock en el que se encontraba sumergida. Todo lo que había visto era terrible. Draco la acomodó, sentándola en el asiento más próximo - . ¡Cameron, dime! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Lo ví – Dijo, ida y con lágrimas en los ojos - . Otra vez, Draco. Vi el futuro...

¿Qué? – Preguntó anonadado. Sabía a lo que se referáa. Le creía - . ¿Qué fue lo que viste, mujer? ¡De seguro algo malo, para que te pusieras asi! – En efecto. Estaba pálida, conmocionada.

¡Dimitri, Draco, Dimitri! – Exclamó angustiada y levantándose de su asiento.

¿Qué pasa con él, Cameron? – Preguntó angustiado, a sabiendas de que nada bueno había visto su esposa - . ¿Qué pasa con Dimitri? – Volvió a cuestionar.

¡Se muere! – Draco se echó un poco hacia atrás. Alejándose de su esposa, sorprendido. No podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Pero algo le decía que no mentía. No, no mentía. Cameron nunca jugaría con algo como eso.

¿Qué? – Preguntó. Quería cerciorarse de que aquello que había escuchado fuera la verdad. No lo podía creer. No podía. A pesar de todo, algo se negaba a aceptarlo dentro de el - . ¿Qué dices? ¡Mi hijo no puede morir! – Esto último fue un reclamo. Como si el futuro estuviera en manos de su esposa. Como si dependiera de ella. Que de algún modo, era así. Ella era la única portadora en aquel, entonces, de lo que sucedería.

Pero aún no lo está, Draco... ¡Vamos por él! – Dijo, comenzando a caminar y vió que su esposo la seguía. Sin un rumbo que se marcara. La seguía a ella, quien era sus ojos en esa oscuridad que lo entornaba. Entonces, Pansy salía por la puerta con los ojos llorosos. Se acordó.

¿Dónde había estado ella? ¡Nunca supo de su paradero después de la conversación con Blaise! Era ahora o nunca...

¡Pansy, detente! – La llamó, corriendo hacia ella. La chica se paralizó. Lo más seguro limpiándose las lágrimas antes de enfrentarla. Draco le seguía. El llamado llamó la atención de Blaise, quien se encontraba en un rincón con una copa de Cognac. Se ecaminó hacia ellos - . ¡Pansy! – Volvió a llamar una vez estuvo detrás de ella. Posó una mano en su hombro. Debía estar destrozada.

¿Qué pasa, Cameron? – Preguntó la aludida, volteándose y mirando con horror como Blaise se acercaba a ellos.

¡Quedate aquí! – Ordenó - ¡Blaise, Blaise! – Llamó, buscándolo en el lugar en el que lo había visto en su visión. Lo capturó. Se acercaba lentamente. Sabía que la mención del nombre había puesto en alerta a su amiga. Pero lo hacía por su bien.

Cameron ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – Preguntó un poco enojado, Draco - . ¡Vamos!

Es que no solo Dimitri está en peligro, Draco ...

¿Qué?

¡El crucero estallará en pedazos!

¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Pansy, sorprendida. Quizás olvidando por un instante el motivo de su estado.

Vi una visión donde el barco estalla. Las cocinas. Dimitri muere... – Temblaba tan solo a la mención. Draco se impacientaba.

¡Yo me adelanto! – Dijo, saliendo sin hacer caso a los gritos de su esposa.

¿Cómo es eso de que Dimitri muere? -Preguntó sorprendido, Blaise.

Vió una visión – Informó Pansy, sin mirarlo.

¿Otra?

Si – Contestó Cameron - . Blaise, tienes que ir al puente Grecia. Está debajo de éste. Allí esta el Teatro Atenas. ¡Buscala y salvalos!

¿Qué? – Preguntó, confundido - . ¿A quién tengo que salvar? – Preguntó irónicamente.

¡Granger! – Pansy y Blaise la miraron - . Supongo que es amiga de potter... La ví en mi visión. La salvabas...

¿Yo? ¿A Granger? ¿Estás segura? – Se autoseñalaba. Sin creerlo.

Sí – Contestó, viendo el camino de Draco, quien subía las escaleras rápidamente. Y lo vio a él, también, bajándolas. Los observo. Se miraron por un instante. Pero sus miradas eran de odio. Sonrió. Aun era el principio. Volvió su vista a Blaise - . Ve y busca a Granger. En pocos minutos saldrá corriendo, llorando, del teatro. Si llegas muy tarde la encontrarás en el Jardín de Invierno. Sabes donde queda... – Miró la mirada fugaz que éste enviaba a Pansy, quien lo evitó - . Pero no dejes que eso pase. Encuentrala y dile lo que pasa. Dile que les ordene a sus amigos esperar en ese puente y tomen un bote según sea la distribución...

¿Qué...? – Preguntaba ido, sin entender.

¡Solo ve! – Ordenó, quizás entre exasperada y enojada. Blaise se inmutó un poco y salió caminando lentamente sin saber muy bien lo que haría. Fijó su vista en Pansy.

Tú también ve al puenta Grecia, Pansy – Aconsejó.

¿Y tú? ¿Y Draco y Dimitri?

Yo estaré bien. Tengo que evitar la muerte de alguien ... – Pansy la miró, ceñuda, pero sabiendo que Cameron no daría más explicaciones - . Ve al puente Grecia. Allí estan los botes. Esperame junto a Blaise. Todo pasará dentro de muy poco. Son solos minutos. Draco bajará junto a Dimitri. Tienen el tiempo suficiente. Lo sé. ¡Anda!

La vió alejarse. Fijó su vista rápidamente en la escalera central. Draco no estaba allí. Buscó a Potter, y lo localizó entrando, ido, hacia la tienda. Se encaminó hasta él. Tendría que hacerlo. No podía permitir que muriera. No sería capaz. Entró y lo vió vagando entre las filas de ropa. Lucía preocupado. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué. Draco tenía que ver, de alguna forma. Por él se supo todo. Pero de la peor manera.

No había nadie allí. Solo ellos dos. Se acercó a él, lentamente. Harry no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Estaba perdido en su mente. Sin saber si quiera lo que quería y buscaba. Sintió una voz carraspear detrás de él. Volteó, un poco sorprendido y sobresaltado. Y la vió reír angelicalmente. Era hermosa.

¿Potter? – Llamó Cameron. Era él, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco insegura. Además, no encontraba otra forma de como llamarlo. Ni como empezar...

¿Sí? – Preguntó, viendo a la rubia de ojos negros delante de él.

Soy Cameron ... Cameron Malfoy – Extendió su mano al moreno en forma de saludo y vió su rostro desencajarse - . Esposa de Draco.

¿Qué...? – Preguntó, sin salir de su asombro. De su encimamiento. Se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Esposa de Malfoy. Lo más seguro igual que él. Se puso a la defensiva - . ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? – La vió reír tristemente. Extraño. Quizás ella no era igual que el esposo. No podía. Era una persona muy hermosa para ser tan mala. Observandola bien, era una sonrisa de resignación. Como si nunca hubiera pensado esperar más que ese trato. Ella dijo:

Entiendo tu forma de actuar. Sé de tu relación con Draco y sé que debes de suponer que yo soy como él era antes...

¿Qué? ¿Antes? ¡Malfoy nunca ha cambiado y ni me interesa! Por su culpa...

Sé lo que pasó. Y lo lamento, realmente. Creeme. Ambos obraron mal...

¿Qué Diablos, señora...? – Preguntó, ceñudo. Cameron bajó la mano - . ¡No me venga a decir qué es lo que hago mal y qué es lo que hago bien!

No es eso lo que pretendo, Harry ... – Este último se sorprendió.

¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!

Efectivamente. No veo porque tiene que ser de otra forma...

¡Tu eres su esposa y...! – Trató de buscar explicación.

Eso no importa. No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal...

¿Qué es lo que pretende? – Preguntó desconfiadamente.

Entablar una muy buena relación contigo, Harry... – Este último frunció el entrecejo. Cameron rió para ella misma, en forma de negación - . Tenemos que salir de aquí.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Volvió a Preguntar, harto - . ¿Qué es lo que planea?

Planeo juntarlos ... – Harry la miró, sin entender - ... a todos. Tenemos que salir del barco. ¡Explotará!

¿Qué...?

Si. Mira, quizás se te haga extraño, pero, veo el futuro y...

¡Por favor! – Pidió Harry, haciendo un bufido de exasperación.

Creeme. Ví como morías... – Harry no pudo evitar mirarla, intrigado, sorprendido - . Morías al igual que mi hijo...

¿Dimitri? – Preguntó rápidamente, Harry, sorprendido.

Si. Draco salió corriendo a buscarlo antes de que pasara. El me cree, porque ya antes había pasado – Cameron vió su expresión. Ella vió su pensar en sus ojos. Se estaba acordando de su encuentro con el rubio de hace apenas unos instantes - . Mi hijo vivirá. Y tu también lo harías si vienes conmigo. Creeme, Harry. Ví como morías. Era horrible.

Pero, ¿Cómo puedo creer en tí? – Preguntó, dudoso.

Creer o no creer. Esa es la cuestión. Mandé a Blaise a buscar a tu amiga, Granger – Harry puso atención - . La ví llorando en el Austria. Su amigo pelirrojo la lastimó con unas palabras...

¿Ron...?

Creo que sí. En mi visión, Blaise la encontró. Por eso lo mandé a buscarla. Quizás en estos momentos está tratando de evitar que ella suba al Austria.

Pero... ¿Cómo sabes...?

Ella sabía de tu relación con la chica pelirroja – Harry se sorprendió - . Trató de explicar que se había enterado el mismo día que ellos. Y que si nada se hubiera sabido, nunca hubiera hablado, porque a tí y a esa chica, eran a los que les correspondía decir la verdad – Vió la expresión en la cara de Harry. Lo había convencido.

Tú... ¿Cómo pudiste...?

No hay tiempo. Ven conmigo... – Extendió nuevamente su mano. Harry la tomó inconcientemente y ella la estrechó.

Lo arrastraba con ella. Estaba felíz de salvarlo. Entonces llevó inconcientemente su mirada hacia un extremo de la tienda. Un estante repleto de lentes y entre ellos, destacó uno. El lente que había visto en sus demás visiones. Harry lo llevaba puesto, siempre.

¿Tus lentes? – Preguntó, volteándo hacia él - . ¿Dónde están?

Tu esposo los pisoteó – Informó, un poco enojado.

¡Ya entiendo! – Dijo con una sonrisa, corriendo apresuradamente hacia el lente que había visto. Lo tomó, le quitó el sello y se lo dió - . Lo llevarás de ahora en adelante – Harry observó. Eran de media luna, como el que alguna vez obtuvo Albus. Se los puso y dijo:

¡Nada mal! ¿Cómo supiste? – Pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sonrisa enigmática. Salieron hacia afuera y una voz los sobresaltó.

¡Cameron! – Era Draco, quien bajaba con Dimitri en brazos. El pequeño dormía en sus brazos. Intacto. La rubia se separó de Harry y se abalanzó hacia ambos, abrazándolos.

¡Draco, mi amor! – Deshizo el abrazo para ver a Dimitri, quien reposaba su rostro en el hombro de su padre - . ¡Si hubieras visto lo que yo ví...! – Comentó, conmocionada, acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

¿Qué Diablos hacías con él, Cameron? – Preguntó en un susurro, enojado - . ¿Qué hablabas con Potter?

¡Lo salvaba! – Draco la miró, sin entender – Yo ví como moría, también...

Lamento no tener tu don... – Dijo, desilucionado.

¡Draco! – Reclamó - . Pero un día te arrepentirás de muchas de tus palabras...

¡No dije nada! – Se defendió - . Mejor vámonos. ¿Falta mucho?

No creo... – Se volteó - . ¡Harry, ven! – Draco la vió, alarmado.

¿Qué...?

Ginevra salió despavorida en busca de Harry. Tenía la certeza de que se enfrentaría a Neville y a Ron. Tenía que estar allí para apoyarlo. Era un pecado que habían cometido ambos y entre ambos darían la cara. No era justo que lo dejara solo. Que solo él enfrentara las consecuencias. Salió del ascensor. Lo único que se escuchaba a bordo era la canción de la joven artista. Los pasillos estaban abandonados. Entonces, unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención.

Parkinson bajaba las escaleras hacia las cocinas. Se preguntó que haría allí. Era un lugar excluído para el uso de pasajeros. La siguió. Tenía que hablar con ella. Todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa de Malfoy y ella siempre era su complice. Se las pagaría.

¡Que me suelte, bruto! – Exigía Hermione a Blaise, quien la abrazaba de la cintura impidiéndole que se fuera. La miraba a los ojos - . ¿Es qué no entiende?

¡Te digo que no te vas de aquí! Si te calmas te suelto. Sino, no...

¡Ya le dije que no le creo nada de eso...!

¡Pues hazlo! – Ordenó, un poco cansado de la situación - . ¿Hacia dónde ibas? ¿Hacia el puente Austria? ¿Ibas al Jardín de Invierno, verdad? – Hermione paró de moverse y de llorar y lo miró.

¿Cómo...?

¿Ves, que no miento? La esposa de Draco si puede ver el futuro - Blaise la soltó al ver que ya dejaba la lucha a un lado - . Ahora, busca a tus amigos y cuentales. No hay tiempo que perder, Granger... – Le mandó una mirada penetrante y se fascinó con sus ojos cristalinos. Era la primera vez que la veía bien de cerca y no salía de su asombro.

Está bien...

¡Hermione! – La voz de Ron a sus espaldas la hizo temblar - . ¿Qué haces tú con él? – Preguntó, sorprendido, dando par de pasos hacia ellos, pero sin acercarse del todo.

Ron... – Exclamó, sorprendida.

Por un momento se miraron sin decir nada. El pelirrojo la miraba con desconfianza a la vez que Blaise observaba detenidamente la actuación. Entendiendo. La voz de la cantante de opera de escuchaba dulcemente. Ni así se rompía la tensión. En ese instante, Draco, quien cargaba a Dimitri, Cameron y Harry, quien venía más atrás, llegaban al puente.

¡Hermione! – Llamó Harry, capturando la atención del pelirojo, quien lo vió con furia emanando de sus ojos.

Pansy llegó al puente de Belgio ignorando el mensaje de que el uso para los pasajeros era excluido en aquel lugar. Si las cocinas iban a estallar, era mejor avisar antes de que ocurriera cualquier desastre. Caminó por un frío corredor y vió el restaurante Samsara. Desierto. Siguió caminando. No era difícil divisar las cocinas.

¡Parkinson! – Le llamó una voz. Sorprendida, volteó a enfrentar a la mujer que la llamaba - . ¡Desgraciada, ven acá! – Pansy frunció el ceño, reconociendo a la pelirroja, quien caminaba a zancadas hacia ella.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, insecto dañino? – Preguntó Pansy, preparándose para la pelea.

¿Tu y el asqueroso de Malfoy fueron los que planearon todo, verdad? ¿Fueron ustedes?

¡Si, fuimos nosotros! – Mintió, sabiendo a que se refería. Vió el color rojo adornar el rostro de la pecosa – . Y no te imaginas lo mucho que lo disfruté. El ver como te hacíamos quedar en ridículo a tí y a tu amante asqueroso...

Me lo imaginaba – Abofeteó a Pansy sin perder tiempo - . Es eso lo que te mereces... – Pansy se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sin dudar en devolver el golpe a la pelirroja.

Ambas se miraron con rabia y el tiempo no dió para más. Se escuchó una explosión y todo alrededor de ellas tembló. Se tambalearon y se sostuvieron de las paredes, que parecían hechas de un frágil material. Un resplandor infernal les iluminó... Y Pansy se llevó las manos a la cara.

Ron estampó su puño, nuevamente, en la cara de Harry. Sus piernas temblaron en el impacto a la vez que el piso tembló bajo él. No aguantó. Cayó al suelo y Ron, sin hacer caso al adolorido cuerpo de su amigo, siguió golpeando. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Cameron. Icluso Hermione, quien desconectó rápidamente su mirada asombrada e intentó separarlos.

Todos lo habían sentido. Cameron tenía razón.

¡Dejalo, Ron, dejalo! – Pidió Hermione, pero el pelirrojo no hacía caso y no hacía otra cosa más que observar su puño manchandose de sangre con cada golpe en la cara amoratada de aquel que alguna vez se hizo llamar su amigo. La apartó con ímpetu, haciendo que cayera al piso, también.

A Hermione no le importó. Lo único que quería era que Ron dejara de golpear a Harry, quien no parecía hacer nada por defenderse. O tal vez estaba equivocada. No muy lejos, Draco arrastró a su mujer. Apartándola del acto. No salía de su asombro, pero no podía evitar ver aquella escena con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona. Ver como Potter hacía vagos ademanes tratando de defenderse sin ningun resultado. Y sintió euforia al ver a su esposa insinuando ayudarle. Pero la sostuvo con fuerza y determinación. No lo haría. Suficiente había hecho ya.

Blaise se acercó rápidamente al ver a Hermione llorar en el piso. ¿Lloraba por lo que estaba pasando, o incluso por la razón por la cual, antes, sus ojos estaban cristalinos? Y aún lo estaban. Mucho más. Se agachó junto a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Mandó una mirada eufórica al pelirrojo, pero éste lo ignoraba. Esta muy ocupado golpeando a Harry Potter. Entonces su mirada, la mirada de ella, Granger, lo capturó. Esos ojos lo miraban suplicantes. ¿Debía? ¿Debía separarlos?

¡Corre, Hermione! – Logró decir Harry - . ¡Salvalos! ¡Buscalos y salvalos!

¡Ron, dejalo! - Volvió a pedir - . ¡No es el momento!

Las suplicas de Hermione, ignoradas por Ron, fueron escuchadas por Blaise, quien se abalanzó hacia él y de un tirón, lo sacó de encima de Potter. Draco observó con indignación y quizás un poco de enojo. Enojo que lo más seguro hubiera incrementado si hubiera visto la cara de felicidad de su esposa: Cameron.

Hermione, sabiendo que todo estaría bien, no perdió tiempo. Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta el Teatro Atenas. No muy lejos. Antes de que llegara, vió como un par de personas salían con el entrecejo fruncido. El temblor no fue tan fuerte, quizás por eso el pánico no cundaba y otros lo ignoraban.

No le dió tiempo a sostenerse ni siquiera de una pared. La canción de la joven de la Opera se convirtió en un ruido sordo, como si hubieran martillado un radio y éste hubiera dejado de funcionar, transmitiendo los últimos rastros de chirriante voz. Voz que fue reemplazada por el ensordecedor ruido de las alarmas contra incendio. Fatal y sordo. La segunda detonación fue indudablemente más fuerte que la anterior. Cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Miró el techo inconcientemente, y vió las lámparas pestañear y moverse en un rápido vaivén de diestra a siniestra. Sufrió de un ligero shock por unos momentos, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando. En los puentes superiores se escuchaba un lejano mormullo. Debajo, el crepitar de las llamas era desesperante e incandescente. Quizás eso la trajo de vuelta. Se levantó de un salto y para cuando lo hizo, las luces a bordo del Costa Concordia se habían ido. Todo quedó a oscuras mientras que lo único que daba muestra de vida eran las alarmas contra incendio. Cosa no grata, hasta entonces.

El Costa Concordia de detuvo en medio de unas turbulentas aguas oscuras. Estaban bajo una tormenta feroz. Estaban rodeados de una total oscuridad. No había Luna aquella noche, y de haberlo... No se hubíera visto. Las tormentosas nubes violetas y negras los encernía. La marea hacía que el barco se moviera de un lado a otro. Desde afuera, lo único que se veía iluminado era el puente de Belgio. Con un pestañar, la luz volvió a iluminar en todo el barco. El rayo descargó su energía en el puente de Austria. Las ventanas, en los alrededores, estallaron formando una lluvia cristalina de pedazos cortantes.

De vuelta al puente de Grecia, Hermione había logrado colarse a tiempo en el Teatro Atenas mucho antes de que la multitud enardecida comenzara a empujarse unos con otros con la única meta de salir de aquel infierno en el que se convertiría el Teatro una vez fuera alcanzado por las llamas. Sabía donde estaban, así que los localizó fácilmente: Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus y las gemelas Patil. Se dirigían a la salida tratándose de abrir paso, también. Se habían distribuido por parejas: Neville y Luna, Seamus y Parvati y Dean y Padma. Ella los esperaría más arriba para guiarlos hasta los demás. Quizás eso significaría que los Malfoy, también.

Debajo del Teatro Atenas, se encontraba el restaurante Samsara, que quedó a oscuras, al igual que todo el barco. En el puente de Belgio, el humo negro y asfixiante embriagaba cada alma que merodeaba por allí. Intentaban luchar contra el fuego bajo las desesperantes alarmas. Estaban a oscuras, ahora. El bullicio lejano en los puentes superiores era aterrador.

Hermione sintió la sangre fluir por su cuerpo produciéndole mil sensaciones indescriptibles que se resumía en tan sola una palabra: Miedo. Temía haber perdido de vista a los muchachos.

Otro rayo descargó contra el crucero. Una segunda ola de lluvia de cristales se producía. En ese entonces, si Dimitri hubiera estado en su recámara, habría sido una víctima.

La luz volvió.

Desde el puente de mando, en el Puente Francia, se comunicaron con el cuarto de control, en el puente 0. Habían dado la orden de abrir las bombas de agua. A causa de esto, las cuatro piscinas abordo, descendían su nivel de agua. Pronto, cuando el puente A ya estaba inundado, las bombas se volvieron a cerrar. El barco se mantendría estable.

Otra exploción en las cocinas del puente Belgio. El crucero se sacudió y se desato el infierno en los puentes inferiores. En el Svezia, los tripulantes, sin saber muy bien donde era el incendio, intentaron subir para poder llegar hasta el puente Grecia. Pero entre medio, estaba el Belgio. El humo negro y asfixiante contaminaba rápidamente el puente Svezia. Los pasajeros, presos del pánico, bajaban hasta el puente Olanda, escapando. Un gran problema, al principio. Los del puente Olanda trataban de subir sin saber, pero al ver la situación, no tuvieron opción. Un puente más abajo, el puente 0: Solo para empleados y más abajo, el A; que ya no existía. Estaba bajo agua. Muchos optaron por mirar por las ventanas, puente arriba. El humo saliente del puente de Belgio les impedían ver que pasaba más arriba. Lanzarse o no lanzarse. Era allí el dilema. Mucha gente en un solo puente, y muchos, atrapados y desesperados por escapar del puente Svezia, que estaba en plena oscuridad gracias al humo intoxicante.

Sin importar de avisos, pateaban la puerta que accedía al puente 0. El humo ya llegaba al puente Olanda; donde estaban todos, estrechados por tan poco espacio.

Hermione gritó sobre las alarmas, haciéndose notar ante sus amigos, quienes subieron rápidamente a su encuentro. Entonces, un ruido agudo, ensordecedor, se manifestó sin previo aviso. Era como el rugido de un León. Salía de las profundidades. De abajo. Se escuchó sordo, notable, entonces, se hizo más intenso. Era una explosión. Muchos, ellos incluyendose, voltearon por simple curiosidad. No era algo que querían, pero el estrépito había sido tan fuerte, que habían volteado sus cabezas inconscientemente. Menos Hermione, que estaba parada frente al espectáculo, en lo alto del Teatro. El escenario se abrió. Un hueco inmenso. Todo el equipo que reposaba allí se vino abajo devorados por una tormenta de fuego. Llegó hasta lo más alto del teatro. Era como si debajo del hueco hubiera un Dragón escupiendo fuego hacia arriba. Una llamarada intensa, gigantesca, rugiente. El calor infernal...

Sus caras de sorpresa y horror se iluminaron. Los faroles de luces de colores explotaron al ser cubiertos sorprendentemente y sin previo aviso. El aro de faroles rugió como el chirrido de una puerta de madera, vieja. Debajo, el restaurante Samsara ya no existía...

Salieron huyendo.

Hermione los encaminó a grandes zancadas. Todos permanecían juntos, siguiéndola y preocupados, pero sin pronunciar alguna palabra. Incluso gemir. Justo cuando se encontraron con los demás, las luces se tornaron roja en todo el barco. El infierno. Ese era el escenario. El drama, el pánico, el bullicio...

Se acercaron a ellos. El lugar ya estaba atestado de gente. Los camareros trataban de poner orden a la vez que repartían salvavidas. Comentaban que estaban luchando contra el fuego y que los botes ya se estaban preparando para una rápida evacuación. Orden ... Era lo único que se pedía. Muchos parecieron calmarse, pero con el miedo a flor de piel.

¡No, Ginevra, no! – Gritaba Ron, sobre un cuerpo yaciente sobre el piso. Hermione no bien había visto todo y se imaginaba lo peor. Se paralizó y miró a Harry tratando de buscar alguna explicación. El chico solo tenía ojos para ver el cuerpo delante de él. La gente los observaban como si estuvieran viendo una obra de teatro.

Blaise abrazaba a Pansy, quien traía las manos quemadas. Lloraba de miedo y dolor y trataba de tranquilizarla. Draco, junto a su hijo y su esposa, estaban a su lado, consolidándola. De vez en cuando volteaban a ver la escena delante de ellos. Desastroso. Había que admitirlo. Cameron observó a Harry, quien con el rostro ensangrentado gracias a las nuevas heridas... Y a las viejas, miraba, ido, lo que había pasado con la que iba a ser madre de su hijo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente para ver lo que pasaba. Y la vió ... Vió a Ginevra, tirada, allí, mientras Ron lloraba a su lado.

¡Hermana!

¡No! – Hermione dejó escapar un grito, y se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ahogarlo. Se abalanzó hacia Neville, quien se encontraba más próximo. Lloró en su hombro. El, Neville, estaba intrigado. A pesar de todo, no deseaba la muerte a Ginevra.

Luna se acercó, y Neville hizo un movimiento haciendo saber que quería saber que pasaba. Quería verla. Hermione le dejó y se fue junto a Luna.

La vió, también. Estaba moribunda, haciendo lentos movimientos con sus manos en la boca de Ron. Tal vez pidiéndole que se callara. Y se acercó más... Horrible. Ginevra ya no tenía rostro. Se había quemado el rostro y no había pasado a ser otra cosa más que un monstruo. Desgraciada y desdichada. Pobre pelirroja. Fea. Su rostro estaba irreconocible. Arrugado, negro, quizás rojo vino. Sangre coagulada. Y su cabello... Ya solo tenía cabello de un solo lado. Además, chamuscado y corto. Ni rastro de quien fue en un pasado.

¡Ustedes primero. Vengan! – Ordenó un camarero - . ¡Aborden un bote!

Y no les dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Tiempo a nada. Un puente más arriba, en el Italia, los cristales de la tienda y alrededores, explotaron. Otro rayo había descargado su electricidad allí. Si Harry hubiera estado allí... Estuviera muerto.

En el mismo puente, se llevaba a cabo la reunión en la sala de conferencias. ¿Cómo detener al siniestro? Estaban en la lucha, pero no parecía bastar. Las detonaciones se seguían escuchando y los cristales, abordo, explotaban sin ninguna justificacion. ¿A qué se debia? Era como si hubieran sido golpeados por algún gran objeto. El barco se tambaleaba lentamente como si estuvieran sobre aguas turbulentas. Como si estuvieran dentro de una tormenta. Pero, no era así. De lo contrario, no habrían zarpado del muelle. La ayuda venía en camino, pero sería demasiado tarde. Buenaventura parecía desolado y sin saber como manejar la situación. Debía, pero el shock no lo dejaba. Se ofrecían ofertas y no hacía más que aceptar a cualquiera. El arquitecto no era demasiado consolador: El barco se hundiría. Era un hecho.

Afuera, a costa de sus ignorancias, el barco se encontraba a merced de una gran tormenta.

Otros, resignados, no hacían otra cosa más que abarcar la capilla del crucero y dedicar a Dios sus plegarias. Si salvarse en contra de la voluntad de Dios requería de ir al Infierno, pues muchos allí estarían. ¿Por pecadores?

Estaban dentro. No había de otra. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en eso. No había. ¿Qué importaba que todos ellos compartieran el mismo bote?

Draco seguía con su hijo en brazos, sosteniéndole cada vez más fuerte. Por momentos, Dimitri parecía abrir los ojos y volverlos a cerrar. Murmuraba cosas irreconocibles dentro de su sueño. Cameron sabía qué sueño. Y ella permanecía sentada junto a su esposo. Pero entre su grupo, todos los ojos estaban posados sobre Pansy, quien mostraba sus manos quemadas, rojas. No paraba de llorar y se restregaba en el pecho de Blaise a la vez que éste la abrazaba fuerte. Cameron murmuraba cosas de que todo saldría bien... ¿Acaso sabía lo que vendría?

A Draco, en el momento, no le importó. Miró a Pansy, apenado, sin saber que decir. La única pregunta que se le ocurría formular dentro de su cabeza era el por qué se había desviado hacia las cocinas. Y la respuesta llegó por sí sola. Cameron lo había dicho, antes. Las cocinas explotarían. ¿Entonces? Trató de prevenir... Demasiado tarde. ¿Y el motivo del atraso? ¿Quizás la Weasley? Parecían haber llegado del mismo lugar. Al mismo tiempo. Recordó.

Justo en el momento en el que Blaise había quitado al comadreja de encima de Potter, pues lo iba a matar, llegó Pansy, gritando, impidiendo que Ron comenzara una pelea con él, Blaise. Extrañamente, él mismo se había sorprendido de aquello. Pansy llegaba con las manos extendidas, apenas moviéndolas. Cameron rápidamente se había acercado a ella, sorprendida. Le brindó apoyo. Blaise se deshizo del Weasley y fue corriendo hacia la chica. El mismo no pudo reaccionar en el momento.

También llegaba ella, con paso lento y demacrado. Parecía algún monstruo de ultratumba. Algo maligno. Y El llanto del pelirrojo llamó la atención de todos. Se acercó a la chica con el rostro quemado. Traía la cara maltratada, irreconocible. El mismo no sabía quien era. Pero ellos eran hermanos. Y ahora que veía ese pedazo de mechón colgando triste y miserablemente de un lado... Era la weasley, la misma que caía al piso recibiendo dolor. Castigo. Su hermano se hechó a su lado, llorandole.

Y volvía a mirar. El pelirrojo abrazaba a su hermana, que parecía un cuerpo muerto sobre sus piernas. Padma permanecía a su lado, tratando de reconfortarlo, sin tener éxito.

Luna y Hermione observaban con tristeza, a la vez que estaban junto a Harry. Lo mantenían lejos de Ron. No podían poner a prueba como reaccionaría, entonces. Aunque dudaron que diera para una pelea. No ahora. Parvati permanecía entre Dean y Seamus. Observando. Esa chica no podía ser Ginevra... sino fuera por ese mechón espantoso...

Harry palidecía ante todo. Parecía que de un momento a otro cerraría los ojos y se desmayaría o sufriría de algún ataque. Su cuepo temblaba ligeramente y era estrechado por sus amigas.

Draco obervó sin estar consciente. No se dió cuenta que Cameron lo miraba.

No. No miraba a Harry con rabia. Quizás con pena ajena... o quizás no. Tal vez solo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido aquel espectáculo. Sin pensar. Solo mirando. Si era así, entonces, algo dentro de él, que no podía dominar, hacía mostrar su verdadera cara ante aquello. Lo hacía lucir apenado. Como las sonrisas tontas o las miradas de tragedia que cualquier muggle pondría inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta, mientras veía algún programa.

¡Hay una tormenta, aquí! – La voz de Longbottom llamó la atención del rubio - . ¡Demonios!

¿De qué habla, señor? – Preguntó un hombre de los que organizaba el bote. Volteándose hacia él, de pronto.

¡Hay una tormenta! ¡Es peligroso! – Exclamó.

Y todos miraron automáticamente hacia sus alrededores. Estaba lloviendo a raudales y no se habían dado cuenta. Estaban dentro de una tormenta. Draco fijó su vista debajo del bote. El mar producía un ruido sin igual. Había una tormenta, era cierto.

¡No hay ninguna tormenta, señor! – Replicó el hombre - . Sino quiere montarse en el bote, salga. No nos haga perder el tiempo. Tranquilicese y ruego que tome asiento.

Y la situación se tornaba dificultosa. El humo proveniente del puente de Belgio salía a flote hacia arriba. Rodeándoles. De momento, se veían envueltos. Si seguía así, los cupos serían difíciles de efectuar.

Neville volteó a verlos, encontrando la misma expresión en ellos: Confusión. ¿Por qué podían ellos ver la tormenta y no los demás? Una respuesta fácil, si se ponían a pensar con detenimiento. Pero el lugar, y los hechos no daban para aquello.

¡Tiene razón. Hay una tormenta! – Apoyó Dean, levantándose de su asiento. El hombre no le puso atención, notoriamente fastidiado.

Una detonación hizo el barco sacudirse, nuevamente. No era el puente de Belgio, no. Era más abajo. ¿Qué sería?

El bote se precipitó y las cuerdas que lo sujetaban del crucero, aflojaron. Sin dar tiempo a los que estaban dentro de nada. El bote cayó hacia el mar. Atravesando la columna de humo negro. Viendo el puente Svezia ser devorado por las llamas. La gente corriendo hacia el puente 0 desde el Olanda. Más abajo... Nada. La muerte.

Sintieron el impacto. Cayeron en las aguas turbulentas y se perdieron sin saber que hacer. El bote seguía amarrado al crucero, desde lo alto del Grecia. El viento crujía como León enjaulado a punto de atacar. La lluvía caía sin piedad sobre ellos y las ya crecientes olas hacían que un mínimo porcentaje de agua cayera dentro del bote.

Rápidamente Seamus se levantó y sacó una navaja de su chaqueta. Nadie se preguntó de donde la había sacado. Se apresuró en romper las cuerdas.

¡Para! – Ordenó Parvati - . Si haces eso, estaremos expuestos a la tormenta. La corriente nos llevará...

Si – Apoyó Padma, preocupada.

Otra explosión arriba de ellos paró la pequeña disputa. Capturandolos. El puente de Belgio no había dado para más. Esta última detonación hizo que las paredes se partieran en pedazos, abriendo un gran hueco a un lado del crucero. Las estillas salieron disparadas por todas partes y gran parte del material cayó sobre el bote.

Seamus los vió. El barco no tendría salvación. Tendrían que alejarse. Se dió a la tarea de seguír rompiendo las cuerdas... Y minutos más tardes, las gruesas cuerdas habían liberado el bote, que rápidamente, corroborando la teoría de Parvati, fue arrastrado por la violenta corriente.

Adentrandose en la tormenta, en la oscuridad. A una aventura nueva y desconocida, donde cualquier cosa podía pasar. Donde los eventos ocurrirían sin procedentes y donde se darían a conocer nuevos sentimientos. Se alejaron, se alejaron del barco rápidamente sin ver hacia atrás. Preparándose a lo que vendría. A lo desconocido. Solos. Perdidos.

Quizás cuando voltearon a ver hacia atrás... El Costa Concordia no existía a sus ojos. Ya no. Ya no más.

_Continuará..._


	7. Krakatoa

A petición, el capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Hikaru H.K

**Capítulo 7**

**Krakatoa**

Se despertó. No abrió los ojos, pero podía escuchar el maravilloso oleaje y olor a mar. El canto de las aves y sus ululares muy cercano. Sentía los cuerpos abrazadores de sus amigas rodeándolo. Lenta y pesadamente los abrió. La luz cegadora del sol provocó que los cerrara inmediatamente. Vagamente había divisado varias caras: Malfoy y su familia.

La fresca brisa chocó, como agua en arrecife, en su cara. Era un placer privilegioso. El ambiente embriagador. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cerrar los ojos le provocaba dolores y se podía decir que no exageraba. Aún no se había recuperado de la pelea con Malfoy y su mejor amigo se le había echado encima dos veces. Y las dos veces se sentía peor que la anterior.

Volvió a intentarlo. Abrió los ojos y miró sus pies recostados. Calmada y detenidamente. En ese momento su cabeza estaba en blanco. Le gustaba la sensación. Entonces, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él. Levantó la vista: Dimitri lo miraba. El chico formó una sonrisa de medio lado, suave, silenciosa. Esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de su padre. ¿Cuándo había escuchado o visto a Malfoy reír? Era raro, pero muchas veces. De burla. Todas. Y era exactamente esa sonrisa. Pero dudó que el chico se estuviera burlando de él. Parecía contento y sufría de un ligero ataque baberoso. Sí. Así mismo: Se deshacía en baba y eso significaba que estaba exaltado. Se alegraba, al parecer, de que le estuviera viendo.

Lo miró por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sabía sobre él? Pues según los eventos, si recordaba: Era todo un arriesgado, valiente y atrevido. Se había atrevido a acercarse a él esa vez en la tienda sin conocerlo ... Tomando riesgos. Y después se atrevió a presentarse esa vez delante de todos en la cena; mordiéndole un dedo. Valiente.

Se desconectó por un momento de su mirada y vió hacia un lado: Ron estaba despierto y podía jurar que no había dormido. ¿Con qué conciencia lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Observaba detenidamente el perfíl destruído de Ginevra. Todavía permanecía reposando su cuerpo moribundo sobre las piernas del chico. A la luz del sol la pelirroja lucía extremadamente dañada y fea. Horrible. ¿Qué pasaría, ahora? ¿Acaso murió su hijo? La duda lo invadió, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se quedó allí, observando como si nada existiese. Ni siquiera él.

Volvió su vista hacia Dimitri. Dimitri, Dimitri... ¿Por qué le decía Dimitri y no le llamaba Malfoy? ¡Que estúpida pregunta se hacía en esos momentos! Eso no importaba. Además, el chico... ¿Además qué? ¡El chico no le caía del todo bien! Parecía tener cierta obsesión enfermiza por él!

Otros brazos arrebataron a Dimitri del regazo de Malfoy. Su esposa, quien estaba a su lado, lo tomó en brazos y le miró. Le había sonreído y no supo como reaccionar. Increíble que dos de los Malfoy sintieran algo hacia él. ¿Algo maligno, quizás? En ese momento, lo desconocía. Esperaba que no por mucho tiempo.

Inconscientemente devolvió su mirada a Malfoy. Dormía flácidamente recostado a un lado y la cara reposaba sobre unos asientos. En ese instante, notó cierto parecido en él: Tenía el cabello vuelto un desastre. Caían en su frente y estaban mojados. Dormía con la boca cerrada, pero en ese momento entre abrió los labios y dejó escapar un gemido. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Bueno, eso no le importaba del todo; aún así, deseó que fuera una pesadilla.

Nuevamente la mirada de Cameron llamó su atención. Ella le miraba enigmáticamente capturando algo en él que desconocía. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Realmente le incomodaba. A pesar de todo, ella le había salvado la vida. No parecía mala persona y eso ya estaba comprobado. Faltaba ver el propósito ... ¿Con qué propósito lo había salvado? ¿Por qué? Ella debía saber que era el peor enemigo de su esposo. Debía preguntarle ... Lo necesitaba, pero no era el momento. Ella se levantó con su hijo en brazos y miró en derredor. La imitó.

¿Cuándo se había detenido el bote? ¡Nunca se dió cuenta! No lo sintió detenerse. Aunque ahora que recordaba, cayó en un profundo sueño una vez se alejaron del barco. Sus amigos debieron haberse rendido, también. Todos. Aunque la última vez que estuvo con los ojos abiertos todo era oscuridad, pudo jurar que no había nada que los pudiese detener. No había una gran roca, no había visto tierra, arrecifes, alguna costa ... Nada. ¿Dónde se detuvieron? ¿Con qué chocaron? Y la respuesta fue inmediata. Trató de incorporarse, haciendo que Luna y Hermione se levantaran de su letargo y miraran inmediatamente alrededor como si supieran lo que estaba pasando.

Habían llegado a tierra. Estaban en tierra. Lo veía. ¡Se habían salvado! Era extraño llegar a esta conclusión justamente en el momento. Miró hacia el horizonte: El mar no tenía fin. No había más nada que el azul movedizo pintado ante sus ojos. Volteó hacia atrás y al hacerlo, vio que Cameron, junto a Dimitri y su esposo, al igual que Parkinson y Zabini, habían salido del bote. Pisando tierra firme. Detrás... Lo que parecía ser una isla adornada por frondosas palmeras y detrás un verde infinito.

Menos mal que estaban bien. Quería salir de ese lugar. Ahora podrían pedir ayuda a las personas que estuvieran cerca y después... No había nadie cerca. Extraño. Quizás la tormenta los ahuyentó. Se notaba que la zona había sido afectada por el fenómeno. La tierra permanecía húmeda y las palmeras torcidas y caídas. Hermione y Luna salieron del bote y le ayudaron a levantarse. Por un momento se resistió, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Una vez pisando tierra, estuvo firme y se pudo nivelar.

Draco permaneció al lado de los suyos unos metros más adelante que de Potter y sus amigas. Todo aquello que veía lo había impactado. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? Vió a su esposa. No parecía sorprendida e ilusionada. No, no lo estaba. No como debería. Se suponía que habían llegado a tierra y los ayudarían. Ella parecía estar acordándose de donde estaba. Como si hace tiempo atrás hubiera estado allí. ¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde estamos? – Blaise hizo la pregunta. Todos voltearon a verle como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Incluso Potter y sus secuaces. Por un instante la vió... A Granger. Se miraron, pero ella cortó rápidamente despertando a sus demás amigos. Lovegood se había devuelto al bote junto a ella. Potter parecía un imbécil mirando hacia la nada y él cada vez estrechaba más a Pansy - . ¿En el fin del mundo? – Se auto contestó.

¡Es un lugar extraño! – Comentó Draco – . Pero debe de haber gente...

¡Esta muy abandonado! – Aventuró Cameron – . Parece desierto.

¿Qué hablas, mujer? – Preguntó irónicamente su esposo - . ¡Esto es muy grande como para que nadie lo haya visto y el colmo ... No esté habitada! – Cameron no dió mucha importancia al comentario de Draco y siguió observando el nuevo paradero en el que se encontraban. Mientras, Dimitri jalaba ligeramente de su cabello. Parecía estar bastante entretenido resolviendo algo desconocido.

Draco pensaba intrigantemente dentro de él. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Por qué no comenzaban a buscar ayuda? ¿Qué Diablos? ¿Acaso estaban esperando por los amigos de Potter? ¡Al Demenio! Pero ¿A dónde ir? Lo más claro que veían sus ojos era ese lugar. Justamente donde estaba postrado. Se veía el mar infinito a su delantera y detrás de él... Arboles y un verde que se hacía más y más oscuro. ¿Tendría fin? No había señal de vida humana y ... ¿Cameron tendría razón? ¿Estaría desierta aquella isla? Ahora que trataba de mirar hacia adentro de la maleza ... No parecía que detrás de esas palmeras, que parecían las puertas a un mundo desconocido, hubiera un pueblo. Hubieran gente, casas... Ayuda. Miró las montañas a su alrededor. Eran gigantescas y verdosas. Rocosas. ¿Qué recorcholis era ese lugar? ¿Acaso Blaise, también, tenía razón? ¿Era el fin del mundo? ¿Cuánto habían navegado entre las furiosas aguas de la noche anterior?

La gemelas Patil salieron junto a Seamus y Dean y Neville. Ron los imitó, cargando el delgado cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos. Todos lo vieron, pero él permanecía con la mirada perdida en ese horripilante perfíl achicharrado. Miraron hacia las palmeras. Allá detrás se escondía un nuevo mundo y debían explorarlo. Era todo lo que tenían hasta ahora. Por un instante, todos entre ellos se miraron con alegría al rostro. Estaban vivos y sus reflejos de duda e intriga se hicieron presente, también. Eran la mismas preguntas que todos formulaban dentro de sus cabezas.

¡Vamos! – Susurró Draco en el oído a su esposa, tomándola del hombro - . ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Comenzaron a adentrarse entre las palmeras que se abrían ante ellos. Por un momento se detuvo y giró a ver hacia atrás. Los únicos que habían avanzado eran ellos. Incluso Blaise y Pansy se quedaron detrás, paralizados. ¿Qué esperaban? Más atrás estaban ... Ellos. La duda sobre que decisión tomar en aquellos momentos los abrumaba a todos ... A ellos. El seguiría hacia delante junto a su esposa e hijo. ¿Que pretendían Blaise y Pansy? ¿Acaso esperaban por Ellos?

Cameron se detuvo, viendo la tensión. ¿Sería el momento de dividirse cada cual y tomar el camino que creyera conveniente o permanecer unidos para enfrentar lo que se interpusiera en sus caminos? ¿Por qué Blaise y Pansy no les seguían? ¿Y los demás ...? No lo había pensado. Pero había tenído visiones. Había tenído visiones y ellos estaban juntos. Y ahora que los veía ... Estaban separados exponiéndose a tomar caminos separados. ¿Acaso tenía que unirlos? ¿Tenía que intervenir nuevamente para que se cumpliera su visión? Su primera visión sobre ellos. Al parecer, sí. ¿Cómo convencerlos de que los siguieran? Necesitaba ayuda. Pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el único que se podría decir, estaba conectado con ellos? Todos, pero ... Blaise. Era él. Lo miró.

Blaise se había quedado inmovilizado con Pansy dentro de sus brazos. Draco partía y le seguiría, pero, no quería dejarla. No quería dejar a Granger. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella respondió. Por momentos no pensaba en nada; su mente se quedaba en blanco. Pero volvía a la realidad rápidamente y pedía con los ojos lo que de su boca no salía. Ella pareció dudar, pero evidentemente quería seguirle. Su preocupación venía de los demás ... ¿Querrían? Pero a Blaise no le importaban los demás. Le importaba ella y nada más. Pero ella no se iría sin ellos. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Cameron notó como Granger buscaba, quizás, un apoyo en ella. ¿En ella? ¿Por qué en ella? ¿Quizás porque después de todo ahora confiaba en ella? Después del acto bondadoso, confiaba en ella. O tal vez solo buscaba su propio beneficio. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre ella, Cameron. Ahora que sabía que realmente veía el futuro ... tal vez le convendría seguirles. Ella sabría que hacer. ¿Era eso? Aunque fuera así, eso no le importaba, realmente. Tenía que sacar provecho de la situación. Tenía que convenserlos de que le siguieran; de que se mantuvieran unidos con el único propósito de tener cerca a Harry Potter. Ese era su objetivo. La miró significativamente. Granger había entendido que la siguieran ya que ella, Cameron, sabía mejor que nadie que íba a pasar y que les convendría. Mintió ... O quizás no del todo. Pansy se separó de Blaise y se acercó a Draco. Uniéndosele. Pobre, había notado la conección entre Granger y el moreno amigo.

Buscó a Harry con la mirada. El le creía, y tenía que convencerlo de que le siguiera. Era lo mejor. El la miró, buscando la guía que le ayudaría a tomar una decisión determinada. Lo miró significativamente, también. Entendió. Era lo mejor... Seguirlos. Pero notó que la idea no le caía en gracia. Sabía por qué. Desconectaron la mirada.

Draco respiró profundamente al ver a su esposa. Debía calmarse. Comenzó a Caminar, nuevamente, hacia dentro de la isla. Pansy le siguió sin dudar.

Blaise y Hermione se miraron nuevamente. La excitación corriendo por sus venas. Estaban allí, separados, tan lejos, viéndose. A Blaise lo único que le importaba era la decisión de Hermione. ¿Aceptaría irse con ellos? ¿Seguirlos? Hermione le miró dibutativamente. Nerviosa. ¿Cómo se supone que le viera? ¿Con confianza? Giró a ver a Luna y a lo demás. Era esa mirada de: Me voy chicos ... ústedes sabrán ...

Y caminó hacia Blaise, quien formó una sonrisa en su cara. Era notoria su felicidad. Hermione lo supó mientras se dirigía hacia él, confusa. No necesitó mirar hacia atrás para saber que Luna le seguía. Blaise comenzó a caminar una vez la tuvo a su lado. No la abrazó, no le habló. No había razón. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaran a entablar alguna relación? No era el momento. Quizás en otra ocasión. Los tres caminaron detrás de Draco y Pansy ... ¡Pansy, Pansy! Pansy ... Pansy. Se había olvidado de ella. ¡Maldición!

Con una última mirada, Cameron, con Dimitri en brazos que aún seguía en una batalla con su cabello, salió caminando detrás de su esposo. Aunque el herido estuviera dudando sobre que decisión tomar. Sabía lo que íba a pasar. Había sembrado la semilla en él. Dimitri, quizás lo convenció al mandarle una sonrisa babeante. Harry lo miró, insignificante y los siguió. Neville mandó una mirada a Ron, que lo único que hacía era cargar a su hermana. Le tocó el hombro y se encaminó hacia Luna y Hermione, que ya estaban alejadas. Parvati apuró a su hermana una vez Dean y Seamus seguían a Neville, pero Padma trataba de traer de vuelta de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

¡Vamos, Ron!

Inspeccionaba cuidadosamente por donde pisaba. A pesar de todo, de que ya estarían bien, de que habían pisado tierra y les ayudarían y se podría comprar miles más, no quería ensuciar sus zapatos. Escuchó pisadas detrás ... Después de todo, su esposa había logrado lo que quería. Esos asquerosos le seguían. Pero no le íba a reclamar. Eso lo dejaba al Draco de antes que por todo discutía y se comportaba infantilmente ... Un chico de sus padres. Pensándolo bien, era lo mejor. Dejar que le siguieran. No pudo evitar que se le inflamara el pecho de una bocanada de aire. Había tanto aire fresco allí. No había mal que por bien no viniera. ¿Cuál era el caso? ¿Cuál era el bien de que ellos le siguieran? ¿Debía sacar al Draco de antes y comenzar a insultar? Tal vez hubiera dicho: "Este sitio es muy grande ... ¿Por qué no se van por otro lado?" Pero pensando calculadoramente y a su conveniencia ... ¿Quién necesitaba a quién? Le seguían ... Ellos le seguían a él. A Malfoy. El era el guiador. Y su esposa estaba dotada con un grandioso don del cual todos se sentirían seguros de mantenerlo a sus lados.

Parecía que estuvieran atravesando palmeras trás palmeras. Era así. La tierra, a pesar de tener cobijo, estaba mojada, allí. Entonces, una pisada lo puso sobre alerta. Se detuvo, llamando la atención de los que estaban más atrás.

¿Qué pasa, Draco? – Preguntó en un susurro, Pansy, mirando con desconfianza el lugar que la entornaba.

Escuché algo – Fue se vaga respuesta.

Cameron, quien se encontraba más atrás, los alcanzó, atravesando a Blaise, a Granger y a su amiga. Se colocó al lado de su esposo, preguntándole con la mirada que había pasado. Dimitri observó a su padre, al parecer, haciéndose la misma pregunta, pero al no obtener respuesta, miró con interés lo que estaba delante suyo: Arboles y más árboles ...

¡Magos! – Gritó alguien con una voz de algarabía desde entre los árboles. Y de pronto, dos muchachas de unos quince años salieron de entre los arbustos. Sonreían al verlos.

Hermione y Cameron vieron aquello. Incluso Harry. Parecían de alguna clase de tribu antigüa, Muggle. Vestían con pocas hojas. Sí, hojas. Quizás las suficientes como para tapar sus senos y lo del más allá. Eran delgadas y rubias con el pelo ondulado. Traían buen cuerpo y eran hermosas. Eran idénticas, eran gemelas. Sonreían de alegría En sus manos cargaban arpones con puntas afiladas de piedra. Iban de pesca, quizás.

Cameron comprobaba su teoría. La isla estaba abandonada. ¿Qué harían unas chicas vestidas así, entonces? Ellas eran las únicas que despejarían las dudas.

¿Son magos? – Preguntó ilusionada una de ellas.

¡Que pregunta, Coralia! – Se quejó la otra - . Si están aquí, es porque son magos – Mientras la desconocidas gemelas mantenían una pequeña disputa, las palabras que salían de sus bocas dejaban a todos sumidos en sus pensamientos y en un mar de preguntas. Cameron, sonreía con resignación.

¿Quiénes son ústedes? – Preguntó Luna, acercándose junto a Hermione y Blaise.

¡Yo soy Candela!

Coralia ...

¿Por qué estan vestidas así? – Cuestionó nuevamente - . ¿Dónde están los demás?

¿Demás? ¿De quiénes hablan? – Preguntó Coralia, observando detenidamente al rubio de traje rojo y cabello mojado delante de ella.

¡No solo ústedes viven aquí, supongo! – Comentó Draco, con exasperación - . Necesitamos ayuda.

¿Ayuda? – Preguntó irónicamente Candela, viendo con complicidad a su hermana y sonriendo. Le vió - . Nosotras necesitamos ayuda...

¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es este sitio? – Esta vez fue Hermione.

¡Bienvenidos al Krakatoa! – Dijeron ambas al unísono, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

¿Krakatoa? – Preguntó rápidamente, Cameron - . ¿La antigüa isla Krakatoa? – Hermione iluminó su rostro ante la mención de la isla.

Si – afirmaron ambas muchachas.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Blaise a Cameron - ¿Krakatoa?

¿No saben nada del Krakatoa? ¡Pense que era una leyenda famosa! Aunque esa conclusión debí despejarla desde hace tiempo. Ya veo porque nunca vinieron por nuestros padres... Ni por nosotros.

¿De qué hablan? ¡Expliquence! – Ordenó Draco. Candela y Coralia volvieron a mirarse entre sí y a intensificar sus sonrisas calculadoras.

Te explicaremos lo que quieras, rubio – Dijo Coralia - . Pero tendrá que venir con nosotras – Volteó a ver a su hermana - . Lo mejor será llevarlos a la casa y allá explicarles.

¡No iremos a ningún lado si no nos dicen que es lo que pasa! Cameron, ¿Tú sabes qué es esto? ¿Krakatoa?

¡Magos ignorantes! – Continuó Coralia. Draco se sonrojó de rabia, pero se contuvo de decirle algo.

¿Cómo saben que somos magos? – Preguntó Luna.

¡Krakatoa es una isla antigüa, mágica ... visible solo para magos! Como Hogwarts – Dijo Hermione. Todos pusieron atención en ella, incluso las gemelas, quienes sonrieron discretamente y vieron a Hermione con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Las dos rubias se miraron entre sí y trás asentir, Coralia y Candela se dispusieron a caminar; adentrandose en los matorrales. Los demás permanecieron quietos, detrás. ¿Qué hacer? Si querían ayuda, o respuestas, ya que en esos momentos dudaban de la capacidad de ayuda que recibirían, les seguirían. Cameron miró a su esposo, diciéndole con la mirada que era lo más recomendable. Pansy notó aquello, al igual que Hermione y Luna. La primera, pensaba lo mismo. Las siguieron, acompañados de los que venían detras: Harry, Neville, las gemelas Patil, Seamus, Dean y Ron cargando el cuerpo del monstruo de su hermana.

Caminaron quizás por un cuarto de hora por entre árboles. Draco se hacía paso hacia delante eligiendo cuidadosamente el lugar donde pisaría, para así guiar a Cameron, quien venía casi a la par. La tensión y la emoción se llevaba delante. Draco sintió las miradas extrañas lanzadas por las gemelas desconocidas. Se miraban complicemente una vez que lo veían y se reían. No podía evitar murmurar maldiciones y preguntarse si se estaban burlando de él. Par de locas.

Cameron llegó a notar las miradas de las chicas. No le gustó para nada aquello. Esas chicas le darían dolor de cabeza. Dimitri se mostró deseoso de ser cargado por su padre, así que incorporó el cuerpo hacia el rubio y extendió sus pequeñas manos. Draco, al instante, lo recibió.

Blaise seguía con la mirada perdida sobre Hermione. Se mantenía a su lado. Nadie hablaba, y él no sería quien rompiera el hielo. Además, no quería hablar y más preguntas se comenzaban a formular dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué sabía Hermione sobre esa misteriosa isla? ¿Krakatoa? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Por más de una vez, Luna y su amiga cruzaron miradas cansinas y curiosas. Lo unico que querían, y no solo ellas, era descansar.

Harry caminaba junto a Dean y Seamus. Parvati estaba a un lado mientras Padma se quedaba al final, acompañando al inconsolable Ron. Neville venía detras de Luna y más de una vez sintió su mirada. Sonrió más de una vez, pero le llegaba a ser molestoso todo aquello.

Cada vez que daban un paso más, se acercaban a lo claro. De pronto, el sol alumbró de lleno y abandonaron esa dimensión en la que estaban. Se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que veían ante ellos. Un pueblo. Un pueblo fantasma. Estaba abandonado y ni un alma humana se paseaba por allí. Nada, ni siquiera un desafortunado animal. Antigüo y con dos hileras a ambos lados de casas viejas, hechas de piedras. O tal vez de algún tipo de ladrillo que más bien parecían rocas. Casas grandes que parecían de hace tres siglos atrás. Al igual que las casas, la larga carretera frontal, estaba hecha del mismo material. Estaba en el centro de la isla, rodeado de montañas gigantesca. Daba la impresión de que estaban dentro de un cracter ... Aunque no era la idea, realmente. Un pueblo parecido, más bien, a una imagen sacada del viejo oeste. Sí, eso.

Coralia y Candela seguían caminando por la calle de piedra.

Harry inspeccionó el lugar. Cualquier movimiento de más le provocaba un repentino dolor por todo el cuerpo. El pueblo le parecía al callejón Diagon, solo que siglos atrás. La calle no era muy angosta y contó exactamente. Habían cinco faroles a cada lado de la calle. Caminaban y caminaban y aún no llegaban a la casa habitada. La única, pues todo aquello estaba abandonado. Ellos eran los únicos ... Quizás. Legaron al final de la calle y entraron a la casa más grande, juzgó. Todo parecía limpio. Mirando bien, todo el pieblo. La tormenta había limpiado el polvo y ahora el sol resplandecía sobre ellos. Entraron.

La casa disponía de unos cómodos muebles de color rojo vino con figuras extrañas de multicolores que le daba un toque extravagante. La sala estaba bien acomodada. Al gusto antigüo, claro. Todo era así, allí. Más adelante, atravesando corredores de piedras, que a Draco le daba la impresión de estar recorriendo las mazmorras, estaba el vestíbulo con dos escaleras que daban acceso al segundo nivel: Era un laberinto de corredores con muchas puertas que lo único que tenía de curioso eran las múltiples puertas. Quizás había una docena de ellas. Unas que otras ventanas y velas apagadas, pero en señal de estar usadas, pero aún útiles.

Coralia y Candela repartieron habitaciones a todos, considerando que dos de las habitaciones estaban en uso. Ellas no eran las únicas allí, cosa que alegró al grupo. Tenían dos hermanos. A pesar de la desilusión, querían saber más, por más doloroso que fuera. Las chicas se negaron a hablar tras aconsejarles que tomaran un descanso pues lucían terribles. Y era así. Esa noche, en la cena, ellas los presentarían con sus hermanos y les despejarían sus dudas. A pesar de que a Draco la idea no le gustaba, vió que era lo mejor. Las muchachas le dijeron que se acomodaran como quisieran, abandonando las distribuciones. Ellos deberían decidir con quién querrían dormir. Lo único que querían era buscar ayuda y salir de allí ... No quedarse como si se tratara de un hotel. Candela habló, dejándolos inconsolables. Ellos eran los únicos allí... Los únicos. Se fue, junto a su hermana, Coralia.

Ron entró con su hermana en brazos a una habitación, haciéndose notar ante el silencio. Todos voltearon a verle, como se introducía en una habitación en total silencio y cerró la puerta, sobresaltandolos.

Solos ... Estaban solos.

Esa noche, todos bajaron hacia el comedor. Por partes, claro. La gemelas avisaban que ya era hora de bajar a cenar. Antes, los nuevos inquilinos habían sentido el olor a comida desde sus recámaras.

Estaban sentados todos en una gran mesa compartiendo espacio. Antes de sentarse, las gemelas los presentaron a sus hermanos: Chase y Pierre; dos jóvenes morenos de cuerpo formidables llenos de musculatura que provocaban miradas indiscretas ya que solo andaban con un racimo tapando sus partes. No pasaban de los veinte y sus caras finas reflejaban armonía. Traían el cabello negro ondulado y largo al igual que sus hermanas. Eran idénticos ... También eran gemelos. Sus ojos eran de color miel y traían un buen bronceado en todo el cuerpo. Tenían pelos en los fuertes muslos y se les formaban una linea de vellos debajo del ombligo que los hacían lucír más atractivos. Al sonreír, se les formaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, resaltando sus finos rostros. Padma y Parvati les habían mirado con deseo ... Olvidandoseles que eran menores que ellas.

La mesa estaba repleta de platos y vasijas antigüas, de barro. Las copas eran de cristal con bordes dorados. Hermione observó lo que había delante de ella. Cerco asado, arroz, habichuela, platanos, de toda clase de vegetales, ensalada, frutas, agua, jugo de naranja y muchas cosas más ... ¿De dónde habían sacado todo aquello?

¿Y bien? – Draco interrumpió el momento de comida de los gemelos, porque solo ellos cuatros comían a gusto. Los demas observaban como si estuvieran en otro planeta - . ¿No nos piensan decir nada?

Rubio, eres lindo, pero asaroso – Comentó una de las gemelas, en todo caso, no supo quién era quién. Volvieron a mirarse complicemente y rieron - . ¡Coman y después hablaremos todo lo que quieran!

Aquí no se desperdicia comida – Comentó un gemelo - . Ya verán como es la vida aquí – Draco no pudo creer lo que escuchaba. No era su plan el quedarse allí y ver su forma de vida.

Al parecer nadie estaba tan interesado en saber que pasaba. Todos decidieron comer silenciosamente. Incluso Dimitri parecía jugar con una uva. Estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Cameron. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se interesara por salir de allí? O quizás estaban relajados ... ¿Relajados? Quizás tenían mucha hambre y desearían comer algo antes de comenzar con la historia. Pensándolo mejor, era una buena idea.

La única que faltaba en la mesa era Ginevra. A pesar de todo, Ron la había dejado sola. Harry se mostró interesado por el estado de la pelirroja, así que con mucho pesar, había mandado a Hermione a preguntarle al chico. Dudó que Hermione hubiera obedecido solo por hacerlo. Ella realmente quería saber como se encontraba. Ron compartía cuarto con su hermana. El quería estar con Ginevra, aunque solo fuera por el bebé ... Tan solo por eso. El bebé ... ¿Estaría vivo? No podía aguantar la duda. No podía repelar ante la decisión de Ron de quedarse con Ginevra ... No quería enfrentarlo. Y no lo hacía por miedo, no. Sino por respeto. ¿Respeto? ¿La había tenido con Neville y con todos? ¡No! ¿Entonces? Cuando decidió comenzar a observar los diferentes tipos de platos a su alrededor, para saber de que escoger, muchos habían terminado. No se extrañó si habían comido como perros ... El hambre era tal, que ya tenían los labios rotos. El agua salada del mar había jugado un papel importante en aquello.

Quizás sean pocos los que saben sobre el Krakatoa – Comenzó una de las gemelas, mirando a Hermione - . Y otros que no lo saben nada – Vió hacia Draco, quien no pudo evitar mirarle mal - . El caso es que existe y no es un mito...

Antes, en el siglo dieciocho, era un paraíso para magos – Continuó la otra, a su lado - . Era el hogar de magos adinerados que solo buscaban la paz y la tranquilidad. Un pequeño pueblo para pocas familias. No las más importantes, necesariamente...

A pesar de que el ministerio quería mantener alejados a oídos indiscretos sobre la isla mágica, fue imposible del todo. Era todo una novedad. Una joya, entonces. El ministerio ofrecía las tierras a las familias más ricas en aquel, entonces. Vendían las casas, en lo que eran antes, una considerable suma de dinero. Pero quedaron aquellos a quienes no les interesó y se enteraron. Claro, el ministerio había pedido que mantuvieran el secreto de la isla...

Pueblo chico, infierno grande ... El chisme se comenzó a colar hasta en las familias de bajos recursos. Eso no convenía, después de todo. La garantía sería vivir en un lugar innovador y tranquilo, apartados y algunos otros gustos tontos como tener de vecinos a las personas más ricas del mundo. Los propietarios se enojarían si eran molestados por curiosos...

Así que el chisme de la isla mágica pasó a ser un cuento sin autor. Por parte de los propietarios, nunca se sabría la verdad, pues el anonimato de la isla era lo que más les fascinaban... Solo se sabría entre sus familias.

Era el paraíso. Era lo mejor. Además, estaban seguros de miradas de muggles. Se podría decir que las pocas familias que vivían en el Krakatoa vivían con el justo propósito por el cual habían comprado los vienes. Pero un día...

Justamente sería año nuevo. Las familias que vivían en la isla se encontraban festejando el nuevo año, cada cual en sus casas, tranquilos. Quizás compartiendo con algunos vecinos en la calle – Dijo un gemelo.

No se supo como fue ... Solo ocurrió – Completó el otro.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Luna, interesada.

Murieron. Todos. Simplemente eso es lo que sabemos. Encontraron muertas a todas las familias. Ocurrió algo misterioso hace siglos, acá. Una masacre ... Los mataron a todos. Nunca supimos cómo ni quienes perpetuaron tal hazaña.

El ministerio se encargó de limpiar la escena del crimen. Lo único que sabemos es que después de eso ... La isla quedó inhabitada. Nunca volvieron por aquí y no se molestaron en hacerlo invisible, la isla, a los demás. Nadie sabía donde se encontraba la isla, exactamente. Al parecer, no les convenía tal escandalo ... Tendrían que dar respuestas a muchas preguntas.

Y el rumor de la isla mágica se extinguió ... – Comentó una gemela enigmáticamente - . ¿Tú cómo te enteraste? – Preguntó a Hermione.

Ya sabía todo lo que contaron – Confesó.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó Harry, ceñudo.

Lo leí hace tiempo en un libro antigüo en Hogwarts: "Mitos y Leyendas" – Recordó el titulo - . Exactamente solo habla de eso ... justamente todo lo que ústedes nos acaban de decir. Ni más ni menos... Y yo realmente no puse mucha atención. No creí que todo aquello fuera verdad. El caso es que nunca se supo quienes cometieron la masacre y por qué...

¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – Preguntó Parvati, interesada.

No llegamos – Dijo un gemelo, sonriendo - . Nacimos aquí.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó Cameron, sobresáltando un poco a Draco, quien se encontraba analizando todo aquello. Dimitri estaba a cargo de un ejercito de uvas... bombardearían las naranjas.

Nuestra madre, Kristen – Comentó triste el otro gemelo – , murió hace un mes. Nos contó que hace veinte años atrás, había venido aquí junto a nuestro padre en busca de algo...

¿Algo? – Cuestionó Harry.

No pretendan que le digamos. Es algo que ni nosotros sabemos. Nunca supimos a que vinieron a esta isla. Intentamos saber que ocultaban, pero nos persuadieron. Siempre. Pero no es motivo de juzgarlos, ahora. Nuestros padre siempre fueron muy buenos con nosotros...

¿Venían a buscar algo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabían ellos que existía esta isla, entonces? ¿Había algo que les interesara, aquí?

¡Ya dije que no sé! – Se defendió.

Pero, ¿Cómo sabían de la existencia de la isla? – Preguntó Hermione. El gemelo le sonrió y le explicó, como si no estuviera hablando de sus padre, sino de unas personas desconocidas.

Porque mi madre descendía de la familia: De Cabot.

¿Qué?

Los propietarios de esta casa, en el tiempo aquel, era la familia De Cabot...

Pero todos murieron ... – Trató de explicarse, Hermione. El gemelo negó con la cabeza.

Extrañamente, esa navidad, Dei Rei, de unos doce años, no vino a casa a compartir con la familia. Era muy rebelde y había cometido alguna fechoría en su primer año. Su castigo sería quedarse en el colegio sin ir a casa a disfrutar de la navidad. Se salvó...

¿Y el ministerio? ¿Qué hizo el ministerio con él?

Nada. Se le informó lo que había pasado y lo único que le dijeron fue que no mensionara nada sobre que su familia vivía en una isla. En la isla mágica que el ministerio escondía por alguna razón. A pesar de que mintió diciendo que su familia había sido masacrada por una banda de rebeldes, tal y como le aconsejaron que dijera, no pasaba por desapercibida la posibilidad que de su familia había muerto en la isla. El rumor corrió por tiempo ... Y desvaneció como habia venido. Todos se olvidaron de la isla. No pasó a ser más que un mito antigüo y poco famoso a faltas de credibilidad – Dato curioso, ya que los mitos estaban llenos de cosas sin credibilidad y no por eso habían dejado de ser famosos y poco comentados. La verdad, es que De Rei fue el único que se salvó.

De Dei Rei ... De allí desciende mi madre – Informó una de las rubias gemelas – Ella supo de la isla, pues a pesar del olvido de muchos... Dei Rei se encargó de hablar a sus hijos de la historia. Y así fue siempre... Hasta que nuestra madre nos contó todo.

Pero ¿Por qué se quedo a vivir aquí? Ustedes también ¿Por qué? – Volvió a Preguntar Hermione.

No fue por gusto. Cuando nuestros padres vinieron a la isla, hace veinte años, ella estaba embarazada de nosotros – Comentó un gemelo, viendo a su doble – E intentaron salir una vez penetraron. No eran sus planes quedarse en una isla mágica, abandonada.

¿Entonces?

No pudieron salir. Intentaron, pero fue imposible. No sabemos que hicieron para salir de aquí ni cuantas veces intentaron. Simplemente permanecieron aquí, sin salida. Y llegamos nosotros pocos meses después de la estadía. Comenzaron una vida aquí y había con que, realmente. Poco, pero con lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Un año y medio más tarde llegaron nuestras hermanas – Las chicas sonrieron - . Y ellos nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos. Todos sus conocimientos lo plasmaron en nosotros, a sabiendas de que un día morirían y nosotros teníamos que seguir ... Sin ellos.

Incluso – Siguió el otro - , hasta podemos decirles que día es hoy. Año tras año, nuestros padres tomaban notas desde el día en que pisaron estas tierras, para que así no se les olvidaran que fecha era. Y pronto nosotros aprendimos a hacer lo mismo, siguiendo la cuenta.

Sabemos cocinar – Comentaron las gemelas, orgullosas y con una sonrisa pícara – Aprendimos totalmente cuando teníamos quince – Siguió una de ellas - . O sea, hace tres años atrás.

Todo aquello no le caia en gracia al grupo. ¿Quería decir que permanecerían para siempre allí? ¿Cómo se supone que saldrían, entonces? Habían naufragado. Venían de un crucero, los muggles, aunque buscaran sobrevivientes, nunca verían la isla y lo peor es que ni un Mago se imaginaba que estaban allí. Y aún así ... ¿Dónde quedaba la isla? Esto debía ser una pesadilla. ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta idea tan extraña? ¡Era terrible!

¿Nunca intentaron salir?

Si, aunque no fuera por desconfiar de nuestros padres. Muchas veces. Cada cierto tiempo y es inevitable. Es como si hubiera una barrera que no nos permite salir, seguir navegando mar adentro.

Pero, pudimos entrar ... – Comentó Neville.

Nuestros padres, también. Cualquier mago puede ver la isla y entrar, pero el problema es salir. Hay algo que no lo permite.

¿Qué?

Si lo supiéramos no estuviéramos aquí, chico – Comentó una gemela, destornillandose de la risa junto a su hermana. Aquellas chicas eran raras.

Lo mejor que pudieras hacer, rubio, es que te acostumbres a vivir aquí – Comentó una, viendo la cara de horror de Draco, quien se enojó, pues no estaba buscando chismes con esas muchachitas. ¿Qué se traían contra él? No tenía tiempo para babosadas de jovencitas. Sintió la mirada de Cameron sobre él, y después la vió mirar a las chicas con el entrecejo fruncido.

Fue un placer darles la bienvenida – Quizás hubo burla en el tono del joven moreno que se acababa de levantar - . Pero aquí se acostumbra a acostarse temprano para madrugar. Hay labores que desempeñar y como buenos aprendices, ejercemos lo moldeado. Ahora que vivirán aquí, creo que deberían aprender de nosotros, también. Espero que mañana temprano se encuentren bien y podamos ir a trabajar...

¿Trabajar? – Preguntó Draco - ¿Qué se puede hacer aquí?

Rubio, eres lindo, pero ¿Tú cómo crees que conseguimos lo que te comiste? – Preguntó una de las gemelas. Se maldecía por no poder diferenciarlas. ¿Quién era quién?

Tenemos vacas que ordeñar...

¿Vacas? – Preguntó Hermione - . Pero las vacas son animales provenientes del mundo muggle. ¿Cómo pueden...?

Si te gusta averigüar misterios – Dijo el otro gemelo, levantandose con una sonrisa - . Allí tienes. Aquí tenemos montones de animales que no se sabe como llegaron. De camino, nos avisas si descubres como fue lo de la masacre ... – Le guiñó el ojo y salieron juntos. A Hermione no le gustó la contestación. Había burla en esos cuatro chicos. Eran tan raros. Raros como los hechos...

Todos permanecieron inmóviles en sus asientos, asimilando y tratando de digerir todo aquello. ¿Qué les depararía el futuro, ahora? ¿Era cierto, entonces? ¿No tenían escapatoria? Y pensádolo bien ... ¿Por qué mentirian? ¿Cuál sería el beneficio de que esos chicos quisieran quedarse para siempre allí? Si realmente podían salir de esa isla, ellos lo hubieran hecho ya. Aún así, no estaría de más cerciorarse por ellos mismos de todo lo que habían sido informados. ¿Qué era eso que impedía que salieran de la isla Krakatoa?

Ahhhh – Un grito desde el vestíbulo los trajo de vuelta a todos. Por un momento cruzaron miradas interrogantes. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron hacia la fuente del chillido.

Harry obtuvo problemas al levantarse, pero lo había logrado. Como siempre, Hermione y Luna permanecieron a su lado. Y podía llegar a ser una escena de terror: A un pie de la escalera, permanecía un moribundo cuerpo sosteniendose de las barandas para no caerse, con el rostro totalmente quemado. Una de las gemelas había gritado al verla, se había asustado a pesar de que estaba rodeada de sus hermanos y su otra mitad. Intentó correr, pero fue imposible. Se acordó que le habían suturado el muslo. Maldito Malfoy ... Todo era su culpa. Era un inútil. Apresuró sus pasos y Luna y Hermione permanecían a su lado por si se caía. Se acercó a Ginevra e intentó hacer conección con sus ojos. Tocó sus manos y parecía que al solo hecho, caería hacia atrás.

Ron, al ver se trataba de su hermana, corrió hacia ella, apartando a Harry con violencia. El se encargaría.

Draco observaba el pueblo a través de la ventana de su ahora habitación. Extrañamente, las luces de los faroles, que no eran más que velas, se habían encendido, alumbrando un poco la calle lateral. Además, había luna llena. Era una noche clara y fresca. Quizás agradable olvidando el hecho de que estaban en un pueblo fantasma donde se había cometido una masacre increíble...

Dimitri ya reposaba sobre la cama. Se había dormido inmediatamente, aunque antes, había pedido que le leyeran un pedazo del libro. Por suerte, se conformó con un resumen de lo que Cameron le había leído.

¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Cameron, saliendo de la tinaja llena de agua. Había tomado una ducha, pero como no tenían más ropa limpia ... Lo más recomendable sería dormir desnudos. Por lo menos las sabanas y todo allí estaba limpio. Se acercó a la cama para arroparse. Tenía frío. Draco se volteó y se quitaba la ropa lenta y cansinamente.

En todo, quizás – Comenzó con tono triste - . Lo peor no es quedarse aquí ... Y no por mi. No. Sino por ti y nuestro bebé ...

Draco – Tenía razón. Ella debía seguir un tratamiento que de no ser así, acabaría con ella en poco tiempo. Aún estaba expuesta a cualquier tipo de infección, por más leve que fuese. Lo peor no era eso: Era el bebé. Podía morir. Eso era lo que más le mortificaba.

No podré dejar de angustiarme – Dejó en claro, sabiendo que su esposa vendría con un monólogo de los suyos en los que trataba de tranquilizarle sin siquiera ella poder calmarse - . Y tú tampoco. ¡Cameron, por Dios! Cuando uno es padre, deja de ser importante y los hijos se convierten en lo principal – Cameron lo vió con ojos brillantes. Tenía razon. Su esposo tenía razón y no podía evitar admirarlo cada vez que dejaba sacar su verdadero yo; cosa que no hubiese hecho antes. Nada hubiera sido como ahora no de haber sido por la muerte de su madre - . Mi hijo y tu me importan y es en lo único en lo cual puedo pensar en estos momentos...

Yo también pienso, Draco, pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¡No sé, no sé! Y eso es lo que más me mortifica. ¡Carajo!

Ven – Lo sostuvo del brazo una vez lo estuvo desnudo y cerca de ella - . Lo mejor será acostarnos y ver que nos espera mañana.

No sé si podre dormir – Dijo, metiéndose a la cama.

Yo tampoco, pero...

¡Tienes que hacerlo! Tienes que descansar. Por lo menos piensa en él... Tu lo llevas dentro.

Intentaré ... – No había quedado conforme, pero no tenía ánimos de contradecirla y comenzar una discusión.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Se había quedado pensando en como estaría Ginevra. Cuando se refería a ella, más bien se preguntaba por el bebé, no por ella, realmente. Ella no le importaría sino fuera por él. Ron no había permitido que se le acercase ni siquiera por un minuto. Lo había apartado rápidamente y se había llevado a su hermana a su recámara. Para evitar infecciones en las quemaduras, Hermione se ofreció a ayudar a taparle el rostro. Eso le había dicho ella la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir junto a Luna. No habían encontrada nada, así que tomaron la funda de una almohada y le hicieron tres hoyos. Dos para los ojos y uno para que pudiera respirar. Se lo pusieron. No era reconfortable verla así. Había preguntado por su hijo, y Hermione se había quedado a solas con la pelirroja, así que la chequeó. No había tenido ningún derrame, así que dudaba que hubiera abortado. Por lo menos, era un consuelo. Se quedó pensando toda la noche. Ginevra no estaba en condición de cargar con un bebé dentro de ella. Estaba delicada y como muerta, aunque había logrado caminar la noche anterior.

Había salido de su habitación bien temprano. Se había quedado con la misma ropa, ni siquiera se la había quitado. Se sentía incómodo. Bajó las escaleras ... El sol comenzaba a asomarse desde no muy lejos. Aún nadie rodeaba la casa. Ni siquiera los hermanos De Cabot. Caminó por entre corredores buscando la cocinas. En su lugar, se había encontrado a la esposa de Draco, en la sala. Estaba sola, con la misma ropa. No es que se fijara mucho, pero era notable. Lo más seguro los demás se pondrían los mismo trapos que andar con hojas. Era el momento de agradecerle por todo. Gracias a ella aún estaban vivos, él y sus amigos, por lo menos. Se aclaró la garganta y ella volteó, sorprendida y sonriendo al verle.

¡Harry!

¡Hola!

¡Hola! – Respondió al saludo, acercándose a él y abrazándole. Por un momento dudó, aún no muy convencido, pero accedió finalmente - . ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Fatal. No pude dormir en toda la noche. ¿Y tú? – Deshicieron el abrazo y se sentaron en los muebles.

Dormí un poco. El que no durmió nada fue Draco, al igual que tu – Informó con una sonrisa. Realmente eso no le importaba. No sabía a que venía eso. Pero no quiso ser malagradecido. A pesar de todo, le regaló una sonrisa que ella sabía perfectamente era desinteresada.

Bueno, yo ... Yo quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Yo y mis amigos... Nos salvaste y, digo, finalmente sí, tenías razón – Decía, tratando de asimilar lo que decía. Creyéndoselo él mismo.

Oh, Harry – Exclamó un poco ofendida – No es nada. Tenía que hacerlo ...

Es eso lo que me interesa saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida - . O sea, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¡Te había visto morir y tenía la oportunidad de salvarte! ¿Cómo se supone que te deje morir así por así?

Si – Afirmó en un susurro, un poco aturdido - , pero pensé que sabías que tu esposo y yo, este...

Lo sé – Dijo - . Pero eso no es motivo como para que los dejara morir. ¿Eso quiere decir que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, nos hubieras dejado morir? – Sonrió para sí al ver el asombro en el rostro del chico ante tal pregunta.

No, no creo ... Creo.

Cameron le regaló una sonrisa y Harry correspondió sintiendo más confianza. Ambos, ignorando que eran observados por Neville.

Los planes para aquella mañana se vieron interrumpidos por la drástica decisión de Dean y Seamus. Intentarían salir de la isla, pero más que todo, ver si los gemelos De cabot no habían mentido sobre la prohibición de salida del Krakatoa. ¿Sería verdad que alguna fuerza oculta no lo permitía? Una duda que dentro de poco despejarían.

En un principio, los hermanos De Cabot se vieron ofendidos y molestos por la falta de confianza. Dean y Seamus salieron de la casa y caminaron por el abandonado pueblo. Las gemelas Patil les seguían al parecer, indecisas. No sabían que decisión tomar. Harry iba con ellos; pues desconfiaba de los De Cabot. Luna y Hermione le siguieron, más por ver que tan cierto era lo del misterioso encierro. Ron se negó a bajar a pesar de ser informado, pero pidió que le avisaran de todo acontecimiento y que le recogieran si podían salir, entonces. Cameron habló con su esposo, Blaise y Pansy y les aconsejó que no fueran, pues enigmáticamente ella sabía que no había salida. Los De Cabot tenían razón, lamentablemente.

La noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría. Draco no podía creer aquello. ¿Debía quedarse o por lo menos comprobar con sus ojos todo aquello? Decidió por la última opción. Blaise le acompañó mientras Pansy se quedaba con ella, para acompañarla. A final de cuentas, sabían que Cameron tenía razón, pero algo en el fondo insistía en que tenían que ir.

Cameron y Pansy permanecieron sentadas en los muebles de la casa, esperando, calladas, las malas noticias. Cameron lo sabía. Lo presentía. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa extraña en su perfíl. Neville raramente no había seguido a los demás. ¿Quizás había creído totalmente en los De Cabot? Había una sospechosa sonrisa en su perfíl. Cameron vió como le miraba. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ese chico le miraba así? Pansy lo notó y no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada de advertencia recordandole que Cameron no estaba completamente sola. Pero, ¿De qué servía? Si algún evento físico llegara a pasar, ella no podría hacer nada con las manos quemadas y adoloridas. Y lo peor, los De Cabot habían partido detrás de los demás. ¿Para burlarse de ellos una vez vieran el resultado de la fuga?

Neville salió de la casa con pasos fantasmales. Pansy le miró frunciendo el entrecejo, cuestionandola con la mirada. Cameron le respondió de la misma forma: No sabía que quería aquel chico. ¿Por qué le había visto con esa sonrisa maligna?

¡No puede ser! – Dejó escapar Seamus, sorprendido. A su lado, Dean había quedado petrificado viendo hacia donde habían dejado el bote el día anterior.

Mas atrás: Hermione, Harry, Luna y las gemelas Patil se habían detenido, observando con horror aquello. Draco y Blaise apenas habían llegado a la zona frontal de la isla y se habían detenido inmediatamente. Las gemelas De cabot estaban ligeramente sorprendidas a la vez que una de ellas sonreía sospechosamente. ¿Quién? ¿Coralia o Candela? Era algo que no se sabía. Al lado, los gemelos compartían sentimientos mutuo. Quizás, en realidad, se tornaron un poco nerviosos. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Les creerían los naufragos? ¿Tomarían represalias?

Las olas jugaban con los pedazos del bote en un horroroso vaivén que acentuaba sus inquietudes. No podrían salir de allí. ¿Cómo pudo un bote así, dividirse? Doblegarse tan fácilmente. Definitivamente había una mano oscura tras esto.

¡Fueron ustedes! – Se quejó Dean, volteándo a ver a los De Cabot - . ¡Ustedes destruyeron el bote!

Te equivocas, muchacho – Dijo una de las gemelas - . Nosotras no hicimos nada y dudo que mis hermanos, también.

¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? – Uno de los gemelo salió a dar la cara – Ustedes no nos aportarían más que problemas...

¿Problemas? – Cuestionó Harry, uniéndosele a Dean - ¿A qué te refieres?

Ni siquiera sabemos que tipo de gente son ústedes ...

Podríamos decir lo mismo de ústedes.

Esto no lo hicimos nosotros.

¿Entonces?

Me temo que no podemos responder ...

Nosotros somos los únicos aquí, se supone. ¿Por qué alguien de los nuestros destruiría el bote? ¡Es ilógico!

¡Ya dijimos que no fuimos nosotros! – Se quejó la otra gemela - . En ústedes queda el creernos o no – Y los cuatro, serios, voltearon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la maleza. Todos permanecieron callados, asumiendo el hallazgo desconsolador.

Draco llevó inconscientemente la mirada hacia atrás, hacia una de las palmeras. Allí estaba Longbottom, mirándole serio y con una mirada significativa. El chico comenzó a caminar, internándose entre las palmeras. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Debía seguirlo?

Esa noche cenaron callados. Todos se encontraban sentados en los mismos asientos que la noche anterior. Nadie pronunció palabra, y había una gran tensión. Los hermanos De Cabot eran los únicos que comían a gusto y hacían más movimientos. Ellos no mostraron la menor importancia por lo sucedido con el bote. Los demás, se hacían solo preguntas dentro de sus cabezas. ¿Quién había destruído el bote? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Estaban preocupados.

Pero había un gran juego de miradas en las cuales se podía leer los sentimientos ajenos. Draco miraba de su esposa a Harry. La mujer se encontraba a su lado, con Dimitri en brazos. Harry la miraba de soslayo más de una vez y Cameron evitaba su mirada, pero sabía lo que ocurría. Draco estaba enojado. Ni dudarlo. ¿Por qué los miraba así? ¿Acaso esperaba alguna reacción? ¿Sospechaba algo? ¿Qué?

Neville estaba pendiente a las miradas que Draco enviaba a Harry y a su esposa, Cameron. Su venganza con Harry aún no acababa. Haría de todo para perjudicarlo. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de maldad en sus facciones. Realmente, no se mostró interesado en repelar sus sentimientos.

Pansy notó la mirada de Draco y miró a Blaise. Tal vez éste sabía algo, pero el chico negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

Harry no sabía hacia donde mirar ... ¿Por qué Malfoy lo miraba así? Bueno, siempre fue así, pero ahora había algo distinto. Sintió la mirada de Hermione, interrogante.

Ron se levantó de la mesa sin pronunciar palabra. Por un momento, todos lo miraron alejarse.

Lo que más enojaba en ese momento a Draco, a pesar de las razones que no muy bien ocultaba, era la sonrisa, quizás burlona, de una de las gemelas De Cabot: ¿Coralia o Candela? Era imposible saberlo. Aún no sabía como diferenciarlas. ¿Por qué siempre se reía de él? ¡Demonios! ¿Sería posible?

Se levantó enojado de la mesa y salió de allí. Dimitri, sentado junto a Cameron, lo vió partir. Esta última no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Por qué Draco estaba actuando así?

Tarde de la noche, aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Draco no hacía otra cosa más que moverse en la cama. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al rubio? No se atrevió a preguntarle, aunque debía. Pero estaba tan furioso ... Dudó que fuera capaz de hacerle algo. Quizás el Malfoy de antes, sí, pero este, no.

En su cabeza solo existía la maldita conversación que había tenido con Longbottom aquella mañana. ¿Sería cierto? ¡Claro que lo era! Su esposa estaba rara ...

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Longbottom? – Había preguntado con un signo de molestia y descontento. Lo que acababa de ver lo había dejado mal. _

_Devolverte el favor por lo que hiciste por mí – Draco aún no entendía – . Por sacar las fotos a Potter y a la vagabunda de mi esposa – Dijo, exasperado. Le vió reír burlonamente. _

_No lo hice por tí..._

_¿Ah, no? – Preguntó Neville, acentuando una sonrisa - . ¿Entonces? _

_Solo lo hice para ... Para verlos peliados. Para desenmascarar a Potter. No se vale lo que estaba haciendo, pero puedes jurar que no lo hice por tu bien. ¡Quería un escandalo!_

_Y lo lograste. De eso no hay duda – Draco sonróo - . Claro, yo ya me imaginaba que eran amantes ... Solo necesitaba las pruebas. _

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tardas mucho para llegar al punto. ¿Es mi imaginación o en pocas palabras lo que quieres es lambisconerme? – Neville rió con ganas. _

_No, no, no ... Yo no soy de esa clase. ¡Por Dios! – Draco rió sarcásticamente y Neville siguió el juego, cínicamente. No había duda de que los dos tenían buen sentido del sarcasmo e ironía - . Yo lo que quiero es ayudarte. _

_¿Ayudarme? – Preguntó irónicamente - . No veo en que puedas ayudarme, tu..._

_¡Yo si soy entrometido! – Exclamó sorpresivamente con una sonrisa de gozo, dejándo a Draco un poco desconcertado - ¡Me meto en lo que no me importa y en lo que quiero! Y ¿Sabes qué? Meto la nariz en tu relación y huelo traición._

_¿Qué...?_

_No hace más de una hora atrás, acabo de descubrir a Potter galanteando con tu mujer – El rostro de Draco se sombreó- . Agradeció por haberlo salvado y ella le sonrió tiernamente. Tenías Que verlos. Lucían enamorados..._

_¡Cállate! – Ordenó Draco, caminando amenazantemente hacia él - . Lo que quieres es vengarte. _

_¿Vengarme?_

_Sí, porque te duele la verdad. _

_¡No seas animal! La traición de Potter y mi mujer yo ya lo sabía. A mi lo que me faltaba me lo diste tu. No estas obligado a creerme, pero vigilalos bien de cerca a los dos y te darás cuenta ... ¿Por qué crees que lo salvó? Ella se notaba bien sospechosa – Draco no podía responder ante tal verdad de la cual había sido testigo. Ese idiota delante de él no hacía más que mortificarlo y no podía dejar de escucharlo. Era como una maldición - ... Y cuando te des cuenta, quiero que me busques y me lo agradezcas – Finalmente cerró su discurso con una risa carcajeante y burlona. Draco lo aventó al suelo y vió con frustración hacia la nada y la maldita risa que no se acababa. _

Salió de la cama sin hacer esfuerzos de no hacer ruido. No le importaba nada. Estaba enojado. Estaba celoso. Potter, ese perro solo quería meterse en su relación. No lo dudaba, no. Lo más seguro quería vengarse de él y ... ¿Qué mejor forma que quitarle a su esposa?

Cameron abrió los ojos al sentir la puerta cerrarse. ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasaba con Draco? ¿Por qué se comportó tan frío? Ni siquiera le habló en todo el día. Se había mantenido distante y solo la observaba. Solo eso. ¿Por qué no hablaba con ella? ¿Por qué no le contaba de su malestar? Lo más seguro estaba irritado por la cruel realidad: No saldrían del Krakatoa. Pero estaba equivocada. Y la razón por la cual Draco no le contaba de una buena vez todo, era porque había decidido tomar el consejo de Neville: Observarlos.

Draco llegó hasta la sala. Todo estaba oscuro pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Era como si la suerte o la desgracia estuviera de su lado. Potter estaba allí y se había levantado a mirarlo, sobresaltado. No se lo esperaba. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso era el destino que lo ponía ante él para así resolver el asunto de una buena vez? ¿Era eso? Entonces, debía hablar ... ¿Hablar?

Se acercó, furioso y estuvo tan cerca de su cara como nunca lo estuvo. Ni siquiera cuando rodaron por la suite la vez anterior. Podía aprovechar, podría golpearlo de una vez.

¿Qué? ¿Qué Diablos es lo que te pasa? ¡Te la has pasado todo el día mirándome! – Se quejó Harry, esperando respuestas.

Tú deberías saber la razón – Volvía el Draco de antes, el mismo que arrastraba las palabras.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Me apetece romperte la cara ... – Harry rió con sorna.

¿Disculpa? Si te ves en un espejo ... ¿Quién marcó a quién en la cara? – Harry sonrió al ver el enojo en los ojos del rubio.

Tu quedaste peor y aún estoy a tiempo de duplicarte mis daños...

¿Eso es lo que te pasa? ¿Quieres volver a pelear? ¿Quieres más golpes? – La burla de Harry hacía que el enojo de Draco creciera y se le olvidara fugazmente cual había sido la razón por la que había decidido hablarle.

Eres un hombrecito asqueroso, Potter – Insultó Draco, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Harry y acercándolo para que viera más de cerca su furia.

¡No más que tú!

¡Cállate! – Lo lanzó contra el mueble y lo vió retorcerse del dolor. Se le lanzó encima y lo vió arrugar la cara debajo de él – Escucha muy bien mis ordenes, Potter. ¡Quiero que te alejes de mi familia! Te quiero lejos de ellos y mis amigos. Te quiero lejos de Cameron...

¿Es eso? ¿Estás celoso?

¡No! – Mintió - . Porque yo estoy seguro de lo que tengo – En eso tenía razón. De quien dudaba era de él, de Potter. No dudaba que buscara venganza enamorando a su esposa, Cameron. Por cierto lado, estaba la actitud de la última. Debía aceptar notarla extraña. Notarla interesada por la seguridad de Potter - . Eso es algo que no puedes decir tú. Porque el que miente y traiciona a sus propios amigos no puede estar seguro de lo que tiene – Harry se sorprendió por sus palabras – Porque tarde o temprano, si la tiene, la pierde.

_Continuará... _

Primeramente, gracias por los comentarios. No contesto a ninguno porque aún no sé manejar del todo esta página. Espero acostumbrarme y poder hacerlo. En muchos F-F contestan después de un capítulo. Como ahora. Pero según leí, estaba contra las reglas. Por eso no lo hacía antes ... Solo denme tiempo para tratar de buscar otra manera de responderles.

Por cierto, me cambié el nick: Mohicano por éste que ya vieron. Solo espero no encontrarme otra película que me guste mucho, porque tengo la manía de hacerle honor. Por eso tenía: Mohicano. En honor a la película: El último de los Mohicanos. A pesar de ser del 92 la ví no hace mucho y me gustó. Acabo de ver: Blood Diamond y... Ya saben la historia.

Kikimaru: Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Eres la primera en dejar un comentario después de cada capítulo. Respondiendote, pues, mira ... Creo que ya te diste cuenta que me gusta complacerlos. Muchos querían a Ginevra muerta, pero no lo podía hacer. Sin embargo, allí estaba, quería complacerlos aunque no fuera del todo. Pasé días buscando una idea ... Hasta que lo hice. Le quemé el rostro; cosa que no pasaba en la historia original. Por eso demoré actualizando y me costó. Muchisimo. Además, aproveché y cambié muchas cosas. Escribir un Capítulo de 10-12 páginas puede llevarme dos días ... Corregirlos, para nada, ya que siempre se escapa algo, demora demasiado. Eso tiene que ver, también. Es un fastidio el asunto de acentuar y todas esas cosas, pero, hay que hacerlo... Nuevamente gracias y te mando un saludo.

Hikaru H.K: Gracias por tu comentario tan largo. Espero que estes felíz ya que te dediqué el capítulo. ¡Solo tengo 20 capítulos de los cuales ya tenemos 7 al aire! Descuida, la historia no será corta. Espero que tenga un total de 40 (Dios quiera) capítulos. Según leo, odian a Ginevra ... Me extrañé que te fueras por Cameron. Quizás seas la única que se dió cuenta que ella es más enigmática de lo que es realmente. Pero sé porque te lo digo, al final, la adorarás. A pesar de que muera, y eso no es Spoiler ya que eso se sabe desde el capítulo 3, jugará un papel importante en toda la historia. Ella es la más importante ... Sino fuera por ella, no estuvieras leyendo: LAS AMAZONAS. Y tienes razón, por eso modificaré el resumen, no es Drama y Romance, es Aventura y Romance con un toque de Drama. Jajaja, perdón por insistir, pero te darás cuenta que es Drama. Sobre las parejas ... Todas son hetero execto D/H. Así que sentiré no poder complacerte con el B/R. Bueno, creo que es todo. Gracias y cuidate.


	8. Seducción fatal

**Capítulo 8**

**Seducción fatal**

Era fácil darse cuenta de la mirada que Draco lanzaba en ese momento y a quien. A través de sus ojos se podía observar a un Harry sorprendido por sus palabras. No acababa de salir de su conmoción y comenzaba a sentir las molestias de sus heridas. Sus miradas se reflejaban en los ojos del enemigo. Furia y descontento. Permanecieron callados; observandose detenidamente. Entonces, de la nada, quizás, una brisa fría y débil los embriagó. Sintieron, por un instante, que perdían las fuerzas y no eran dueños de sus actos. Que alguien les absorbía sus energías. Miraron en derredor con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de hacerce de vista en la sala oscura. Volvieron a mirarse; callados.

¡Quitateme de encima! – Ordenó Harry, entre cansado y fastidiado. Draco le miró, como volviendo al presente después de que una máquina del tiempo lo transportara al pasado. Reaccionó. Harry se sintió mejor una vez su enemigo había quitado todo su peso de él. Se levantó del mueble con dificultad y encaró a Draco. Aunque, este último no lo miraba concentradamente del todo. El, Harry, también lo sintió. Volvió a escrutar entre lo desconocido.

Espero que me obedezcas, Potter – Draco lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Volvió a posar su mirada en él. Sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Estaba débil. Debía descansar. No atinó a decir nada y solo vió como se marchaba aquel rubio de apariencia fantasmal bajo la penumbra. Indudablemente no le había gustado la forma en que Malfoy le pedía que se alejara de su familia. Sonaba a orden más que a un favor. Pensándolo, Malfoy nunca le pediría un favor. Pero, tampoco fue capaz de responderle como se merecía. No tenía ganas de discutir. Se quedó por un momento postrado, allí, como si estuviera abandonado, para luego ponerse en marcha e ir hacia su recámara a descansar.

Draco entró silenciosamente a su recámara tratando de no hacer el más leve ruido que despertara a Cameron. Por Dimitri no había problema. Se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada y se quedó paralizado, allí, pensando en nada. Estaba en el limbo. El movimiento de su esposa desde la cama lo hizo moverse. Se dirigió hacia la ventana por la cual se colaba una vaga ráfaga de luz plateada. La luna llevaba dos noches alumbrando en todo su esplendor. Volvió a echar una mirada escrutante a la calle del pueblo. Los faroles estaban encendidos alumbrando las entradas de las antigüas casas abandonadas. Todo aquello sería el escenario perfecto para filmar alguna película de terror. Comenzó a desbotonarse la camisa y pensó. Justamente acababa de darse cuenta que se había acostado con ropa y había salido con ella puesta. Cameron se habría mortificado de verlo dormir con ropa puesta, pero no le había preguntado. Notando todo lo que había ocurrido fugazmente: No se habían hablado casi todo el día. Ella parecía temerosa por algún lado. Ambos sabían que nunca llegarían a lo físico, pero algo en ella le hacía lucir temerosa, fatigada, desconcertada ... Resignada.

Draco – Llamó con voz rasposa, recostandose sobre la cama - . ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó, dudosa, como si estuviera pidiendo a un desconocido algo que sabía no concedería – Me gustaría aclarar ... – Calló inmediatamente, estudiando el rostro de su esposo. Draco estaba serio - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no me hablas? Estas raro ... Frío. ¿Qué te incomoda? Draco ...

Cameron – Le cortó. En ese momento empleó su tono más severo – Me gustaría saber del por qué avisaste a Potter de lo que íba a pasar en el Costa Concordia...

¿Es eso? ¿Por eso te estas comportando así? ¿Y qué querías? – Preguntó, con un ligero signo de molestia - ¿Querías que lo dejara morir? ¿Debía hacerlo, Draco? ¿Ah? – Lo fulminó con la mirada, mirada que el chico evadió por unos segundos – Draco – Prosiguió - , yo ví como Harry ...

¿Cómo le llamaste? – Preguntó rápidamente Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a ella y cegado, por un instante, de odio - . Veo que se tienen mucha confianza. ¿Qué? ¿Ya se cuentan los secretos? – Ironizó.

¿Qué es esto? ¡Por Dios, Draco! – Exclamó la rubia - ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso piensas que entre Harry – Ante la mención, Draco no pudo contener el rodar los ojos y después volver a verla. Serio – y yo hay algo? ¿Crees que lo salvé por algún motivo? ¡Pues, así es!

¿Y cuál es?

El cristal le cortó la garganta, Draco. Moría lentamente ... No pude dejarlo morir así – Draco entendió. Era una forma horrible de morir. Cameron era de buenos sentimientos para dejar, que incluso un enemigo, muriera de esa forma. Por lo menos eso pensaba él. Pero la forma en que Longbottom metió cizaña dentro de su cabeza le hizo pensar en todos sus actos, los de Cameron. Había algo raro - . A pesar de todo, Draco ... Son conocidos. ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar ... Lo hubieras dejado morir? – Esa era la pregunta a la cual el rubio temía. No quería contestarla. Quizás, antes, hubiera dicho un sí rotundamente. Ahora, si decía un no, era un no desinteresado. Un no que lo único que dejaba ver en claro era que no sería capaz de dejar a alguien morir una vez supiera lo que ocurriría. Sería ser complice de la muerte. Por más que Potter fuera su enemigo y por más que le hubiera deseado la muerte en momentos de discuciones ... En realidad, no le deseaba ese mal, como dice el dicho: Ni a su peor enemigo - . ¿Hubieras dejado que muriera ... Aunque fuera tu peor enemigo?

No – Fue lo único que dijo en un tono decidido, mirándola fijamente. Cameron sonrió.

Lo sabía – Exclamó, extasiada. Draco la miró por un instante, intrigado. ¿Qué se proponía? - . Me alegra que me hables con sinceridad en cuanto a Harry ...

Siento no decir lo mismo de tí, Cameron – Su esposa lo vió, un poco sorprendida - . No quiero dudar, ni estar celoso, pues eso es inseguridad y eso fue lo que nunca imaginé me pasaría contigo. Pretendo estar seguro, pero no lo puedo, del todo. Algo, muy en el fondo me hace dudar de tus intensiones con Potter. Lo tratas raro y ahora le llamas por su nombre ...

Yo estoy tranquila, pues nunca pensaré tener algo con Harry. No sé sus intensiones, pero no creo que a él, yo, le interese, tampoco. Yo ... Solo he hablado en dos ocasiones con él. Ya sabes cual fue la primera y bueno, esta mañana se me acercó y me agradeció por todo. Me dió las gracias en su nombre y el de sus amigos. Eso fue todo. No veo porque tengamos que ser enemigos yo y él ...

¡No quiero que verte a su lado! ¡No te quiero ver con Potter! – Gritó en un susurro desesperado, tratando de no despertar a su hijo. Se sentó a su lado – No quiero...

No sé cual es el problema y tu pensar, Draco – Dijo un poco decepcionada – Pero yo, no sé otros, solo veo a Harry como a un amigo. Te tengo a tí y no necesito de otro. Yo aún te quiero y no creo que ese sentimiento desaparezca. Además, Harry no es mi tipo. Podría llegar a ser tierno y todo, no sé, pero no me gusta como pareja – Se volvió a acostar en la cama e hizo conexión con su esposo.

Te creo – Le besó tiernamente la frente - . Desconfió de él, pues no se de sus intenciones. Podría venganzarse por lo que hice ... Podría enamorarte – Volvió a ponerse serio para que no quedara duda de que no hablaba en vano – Y si lo hace, no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacerle ... No sé.

Eres muy impulsivo ...

Lo mataría – Declaró Draco, alejándose de ella y volviendo a ver por la ventana.

No sabes lo que dices – Reclamó en total calma, dándole la espalda. Draco la vió desde allí.

Lo mataría – Volvió a repetirse para sí mismo, contradiciendose.

Temprano en la mañana, cuando faltaba poco para salir el sol, las gemelas De Cabot tocaron las puertas de los dormitorios avisando que era hora de levantarse. Muchos se sobresaltaron del hecho, pero obedecieron, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Justamente antes del amanecer, todos se vieron a la cara fugazmente. Traían cara de trasnoche y vestían con la misma ropa de siempre. Ocuparon la sala silenciosamente. Las velas encendidas seguían iluminando a luz viva toda la estancia. El cielo, a trevés de la ventana, aún permanecía oscuro. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos preguntara a los hermanos De Cabot del por qué de la reunión tan repentina, ellos comenzaron a hablar, sacándoles cualquier duda al respecto.

Debido a la falta de comida se veían en la obligación de buscarla. Eran más, ahora ... Así que necesitaban ayuda. Nadie estaba obligado, pero era hacerlo o morir de hambre. Los hermanos De Cabot solo saldrían a buscar para abastecerse por unos días. Solo para ellos. Los naufragos volvieron a mirarse rápidamente para buscar, quizás, en sus miradas, la decisión que iban a tomar. Realmente, no tenían muchas elecciones ...

Apretó su puño en una de las ubres de la vaca y jaló hacia abajo. Habia satisfacción y emoción en la mirada de Hermione, quien era custodiada por uno de los gemelos, según él mismo: Chase, quien le veía con un brillo especial en los ojos. Observaba con aparente atención, cuidando de que la principiante hiciera bien su labor. Más alla, Luna se daba a la tarea de recolectar la mayor cantidad posible de huevos, enfrentándose a unas furiosas gallinas. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros hecho de plumas blancas. Lucía aturdida y por momentos recobraba la conciencia y mostraba maravillada.

¡Que criaturas tan extrañas! – Comentó para sí misma, tomando un huevo de un pajar. Lo observó - . Interesante ...

Más allá ...

¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Chase a Hermione, quien seguía concentrada en su trabajo. La chica volteó a ver al jóven postrado a un lado de ella.

Es ... Fácil y divertido, supongo.

Si, que lo es.

¿Haces esto a diario? – Cuestionó, interesada, volviendo su vista a su trabajo.

No. Siempre nos turnamos y así no se nos hace monótono todo esto.

Bueno.

Sí.

Es extraño, ¿ves? Digo, se supone que ésta es una isla mágica y no visible ante nada muggle ...

¿Otra vez vuelves con lo mismo? – Hermione le volvió a mirar, seria - . ¡Esta bien! Realmente, no lo sé y eso no es lo más importante. El caso es que estan aquí y tenemos que aprovecharlo. Lo más seguro algún poder muggle permite que estén aquí... La naturaleza, quizás – Explicó vagamente. Hermione no pensó en su tonta teoría. No encontraba respuestas, pero era intrigante y extraño.

Estos animales deben de tener mucho tiempo aquí, supongo ...

Sí. Desde que nací siempre los he visto. Se reproducen rápido entre ellos mismo.

No hay otra explicación.

Así es – Dijo Chase, viéndola como se mira a un diamante gigante.

Coralia lo vió desde un par de metros. El rubio traía el pantalón rojo remangado hasta casi llegar a las rodillas. Podía ver sus piernas blancas y fuertes internándose entre el agua del río forrado por frondosos árboles. Gotas de agua, casi invisibles, que caían de la cascada, chocaban en su rubia cabellera haciendo que su cabello luciera mojado, pegándose a su frente. Sus ojos grises estaban concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo: Llenar los envases con suficiente agua. Su amigo lo ayudaba más atrás. Miró su pecho, traía la camisa blanca desabotonada mostrando una ligera capa de vello mojado adjuntandose y acentuando mucho más el color en él.

Blaise observó a la gemela que se hacia llamar Coralia. Miró a Draco y desde la corta distancia comenzó a entablar una conversación, en susurros, con él.

¿Ya te fijaste como te mira? – Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sí, desde que llegamos no para de mirarme...

Ay, hermano – Exclamó, suave. Con el tono que emplea un mayor con experiencia y sabiduría a un jóven novato e inocente - . Para mi que la gemela se muere por tí ...

Sabes que no me interesa. Cameron ...

Lo sé, lo sé. La chica esta buena, pero no me gustaría que te enredaras con ella ...

¡Es toda tuya! – Ofreció Draco, con una sonrisa temblorosa, pasando otro envase a Blaise, quien los iba colocando sobre una roca inmensa a un lado de la orilla.

Lo digo más bien por Cameron. No valdría que le hicieras eso. Que la engañes.

¡No pienso hacerlo! – Dejó en claro - . Además, tenemos muchos problemas como para que me ponga a pensar en amoríos. Mi mente no está en mujeres en estos momentos ... – Blaise entendió a que se refería. A él le pasaba algunas veces. A todos los hombres le pasaba, realmente.

Puede que no estés interesado, pero mujer es mujer y su apellido seducción, así que preparate, porque esa jovencita tiene cara de atrevida – Setenció, echando una leve mirada a Coralia, quien los observaba desde unos metros más abajo - . ¡Mira a la descarada! Esa no te dejará tranquilo hasta que logre lo que quiere ...

¿Y según tú, qué es lo que quiere?

¡Todo! ¡No te hagas el imbécil, Draco! – Replicó en un suave susurro, para que Coralia no lo escuchara, aunque, era evidente que ella sabía que estaban hablando. Podía verla con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de adivinar de que hablaban - . ¿Por qué crees que ella nos quiso acompañar con tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué crees que nos puso a hacer el trabajo más fácil? ¡Esa lo último que quiere, teniendote al lado, es trabajar!

¡Cállate!

Si por decir la verdad he de callarme, lo haré, pues mis sospechas son tus certezas.

¡Lo que digas! – Dijo Draco con exasperación, concentrándose en su trabajo y en no hacer caso a su amigo. Le molestaba todo respecto a esa misteriosa gemela - . Ahora ¡Dejame en paz!

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Desde ayer estas raro! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Longbottom? - Dió en el clavo, Draco lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido.

¿De qué hablas?

¡No te hagas conmigo, Draco! – Se volvió a quejar - . ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que lo seguiste después de que vimos lo que pasó con el bote? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

¡Nada! – Volteó enojado hacia su trabajo.

¿Y por nada te pones así? ¿Por nada te comportaste tan raro, ayer? ¡No trates de engañarme! Pero, esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir ...

¡Esta bien! – Explotó, subiendo un poco el tono de voz. El interés de Coralia se acentuó, por lo que Blaise le pidió que hablara más bajo - . Me dijo que había visto a Potter tratando de enamorar a Cameron – Blaise representaba el vivo retrato de la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

¿De qué estarían hablando? Se preguntaba dentro de sí, Coralia. La duda le invadía y no podía con tanta intriga. Pero, debía admitirlo, eso no le importaba tanto como su propósito por descubrir que era eso que el rubio despertaba dentro de ella. Vió que el trabajo estaba acabado, así que mandó al amigo del rubio a que se llevara los envases. Se acercó a ellos.

Te acompaño – Dijo Draco a Blaise, a la vez que pretendía tomar algunos envases.

¡No, tu te quedas! – Avisó firmemente, Coralia.

¡Ya dije que lo acompaño! No podrá solo con todo eso – Dejó ver Draco, firme y serio. Esa chica no le llevaría la contraria - . Además, ya terminamos el quehacer ... Así que no tendrás motivo, tú ni tus hermanos, de quejarse.

¡Esto aún no termina! – Replicó Coralia, seria y decidida, endureciendo sus rasgos - . Tu – Se dirigió a Blaise - . Si no puedes con todo, te recomiendo que hagas dos viajes, pero necesito a tu amigo ... Aún no termina todo. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué esto era todo? ¡Es trabajo para chicas! – Draco se tornó como un tomate de la furia - . Necesitamos seguir con las demás labores ... Aquí solo se descansa de noche.

¡No hay problemas, Draco! – Dijo Blaise, viendo a su amigo enfurecido. Coralia levantó las cejas interesadamente – . Yo puedo solo. Tu ve ...

Así que Draco ¿No? – Comentó Coralia, viendo a el hombre delante de ella - . Bien ... – Blaise se adelantó hacia la roca gigante. Vió los cinco envases medianos. Tendría que ir y volver.

No te mortifiques – Volvió al ataque, Coralia – Es un trabajo que hago muchas veces. El es hombre y sabrá como arreglárselas. Pero te necesito para la siguiente labor. No puedo ir de pesca yo sola – Draco la vió, enojado y asimilando lo que decía - . Así que deja de cacarear y no me contradigas ...

¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Quién te crees que eres, mocosa? ¿Es que no te has visto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda obedecer a alguien menor que yo ...

El respeto se gana y se le da a todos ... Tu pareces bien educado, pero solo eso.

¡Habladora! ¿Aprendes para nada? Entonces ¿Por qué no te ganas mi respeto? ¡Y deja de tratarme como si yo fuera tu enemigo!

Te trato como yo estoy acostumbrada a tratar con la gente. Lo que pasa es que no soportas que te hable con superioridad ...

¿Superioridad? ¡No seas igualada!

¿Quién es el hablador, ahora? ¿Quién crees que es superior a quién, aquí? Recuerda que en tierras de ciegos, el tuerto es rey – Draco cerró su puño y se contuvo, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Todo quedo en un incómodo silencio, roto por la suave corriente del río. Ni siquiera necesitó voltear para darse cuenta que Blaise ya no estaba. Pura intuición - . Ahora, olvidemos el inconveniente y vayamos ...

¡Esta bien! – Dijo Draco, sonriendo para sí – Pero si no quieres ir sola, tendrás que agüantarte. Estoy muy cansado y necesito descansar – Posterior a aquello, se sentó sobre una piedra enterrada entre las aguas.

¿Cansado? Arrgg – Se quejó - . Tendrás que irte acostumbrando a la vida de aquí. Es muy dura, Draco.

¡No seas confianzuda! No te di permiso para que me tutees ... ¿No que muy educada? Para ti soy: Don Malfoy.

Draco – Insistió. Draco rodó los ojos y se perdió en el horizonte. Sintió que ella se sentaba en otra roca a la altura de sus pies. Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando con esa chiquilla. Necesitaba relajarse y el sonido de las aguas arrastrándose costa abajo era agradable. Sintió la mirada de Coralia sobre él, pero la ignoro. Lo confirmaba cada vez más. Esa jovencita estaba babeando por él.

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Draco, sorprendido y volteando a verla. Había agarrado su pie derecho sorpresivamente, sacándolo de entre las aguas y posándolo sobre sus calientes muslos. Sintió los dedos de ellas presionándole la planta del pie. Le estaba proporcionando un masaje.

Es para que te tranquilices y te sientas mejor – Sabía que Draco estaba enojado con ella. Debía ganárselo y con su actitud no lo conseguiría. Necesitaba ser diferente con él. Si a él le gustaba ser el controlador, ella sería la sumisa aunque fuera contra su voluntad. Debía hablarle suave y convencerlo de que se dejara masajear. No se trataba de darle placer solo a él. Ella, también, sentía placer al estar tocandole sus piernas mojadas. Sabía, también, que se estaba controlando de darle una tunda y se había tomado el derecho de tomar su pie sin su permiso, así que actuaría según la forma él se encontraba. El estaba en derecho de reclamar su pie y eso era algo que no quería. Quería seguír teniéndolo prisionero para ella. Esa piel pálida era extremadamente suave - . Además, así ya no estas más cansado. Dejate llevar y relajate – Lo sintió intentar quitar su pie, pero ella se negó, viéndole a los ojos - . Dejame. No te haré nada malo, Draco – Y presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra el pie del chico. Se había rendido y había caído en sus garras - . ¿Te gusta?

Se podría decir que no lo haces mal – Confesó, pero aún sentía esa rabia contra esa chica. Aún no llegaba a caerle del todo bien - . Serías una buena sirvienta ...

Podría serlo, pero solo para tí ... – Se ofreció con una sonrisa pícara.

¡No seas una cualquiera! Estoy casado ...

¿Y? No te pido las estrellas ni el universo ... Solo algo de tí.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Draco, exasperado, dejando que el sol golpeara en su totalidad toda su cara y Coralia observara su hermoso perfil mojado.

Quiero tu boca ... – Confesó timidamente, mientras seguía gozando con el pie de Draco. Sintió sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas en todo su cuerpo. Como si la corriente del río estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Llevó su cara hacia atrás y colocó con toda su calma el pie del rubio entre sus piernas. Presionó lentamente sin darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida que Draco mandaba. Estaba paralizado - . Siento algo desconocido y me gusta – Logró decir, aún dominando la extremidad de Draco - . Me gusta sentir tus piernas entre mis manos ... Y entre mis piernas. ¿Sabes? Una vez pregunté a mi madre que qué era eso que llevaba entre la piernas ... Y me dijo que era el momento de que supiera la verdad. Nunca me interesé hasta que una vez comencé a sangrar y me lo contó todo. Me lo dijo a mi y a mi hermana. Me dijo que era normal entre las mujeres, pero que nunca debíamos decirles a nuestros hermanos del secreto de la mujer. Y así lo hicimos, pero ante tí he fallado. Desde que te vi sentí la corriente del río dentro de mi cuerpo y no sé lo que me pasa. Me gusta tu cara, me gusta observarte. Es un placer indescriptible que me provoca cosas nuevas y ... Que sueñe despierta con tu cuerpo fuerte. Y eso hace que me moje y no sé por qué, pero me gusta. Quisiera estar así. Quisiera tu boca junto a la mía. Como observe una vez la de mi padre junto a la de mi madre. Siempre viví con la intriga y desde que te ví solo he soñado con eso. Por eso te digo ... Quiero tu boca, Draco.

Volvió su vista a Draco, quien lucía sorprendido y la miraba atónito.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó con el miedo recorriendo sus venas - . ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué?

¡No puedo! – Dijo sinceramente, tratando de evitarla.

Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar lo que te pido cuando te he confesado mis sentimientos de esa manera? – Preguntó entre rabiosa y sorprendida.

¡No puedo! – Volvió a repetir. Retiró el pie violentamente para así acabar con todo. Coralia enfureció y se lanzó hacia él y lo hizo. Hizo lo que vió hacer algún día a sus padres.

Draco intentó quitársela, pero no pudo. Ella se posó sobre el, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, acostado. Ella presionaba sus labios contra los de él y pudo sentir, en una ocasión, que sus dientes chocaban. La tomó de la cintura para tratar de quitársela, pero en ese momento Coralia le arañó el cuello y tuvo que dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. Un punto de su herida se soltó y comenzó a sangrar. El fluido rojo se internó entre la corriente y comenzó un viaje sin final. Entonces, la única idea que venía a la mente de Draco era morderle los labios. Lo hizo y Coralia se despegó rápidamente comenzando a sangrar. Dejaba escapar gemidos eufóricos y agotadores y en su cara no cabía el descontento.

Para la mala suerte de Draco, Harry Potter observaba el show escondido desde unos matorrales bien tupidos. En su cara la sonrisa de la maldad era más que evidente. En sus manos cargaba una canasta repleta de: La fruta prohibida. Era el resultado de una hora de trabajo entre clasificaciones y estrictas ordenes. Y aunque aún faltaban cosas por hacer, el día sería entretenido. El se encargaría de que muchos eventos salieran a relucir. Un poco de mentira no estaba de más. No.

El radiante sol del mediodia daba de lleno sobre la isla.

Blaise caminaba de vuelta al pueblo. Atravesaba el bosque que se interponía ante su punto de entrada. El río, a su lado, era su guía y compañía. Cargaba dos de los cinco pesados envases de agua. Se sentía incomodo. Pegajoso. La idea de estar con la misma ropa de traje, sofocante y sin la oportunidad de darse un baño no le hacia gracia. Se detuvo en la orilla del río. Dejó los dos envases a un lado y se sentó en una roca. Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies al agua; aunque ya lo hubiera hecho unos minutos atrás. Miró a la nada y trató de relajarse en ese paradisiaco lugar. Pero justamente unas pisadas en hojas secas llamaron su atención, haciendo que volteara con ímpetu.

Hermione, quien cargaba dos galones de leche, venía a la par con Luna, quien llevaba una canasta de huevos. Hablaban armoniosamente y sonreían una a la otra. Se percataron de Blaise y Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Le sonreía y temerosamente le correspondió. Luna la miró significativamente y se alejó. La llamó, pero la chica no le puso caso. Tal vez pensaba que tenía que dejarlos solos, pero ella no quería estar a solas con él. A pesar de todo, algo en ella no hacía que le tomara toda la confianza necesitada para estar a gusto.

Blaise se acercó rápidamente, dando saltitos de diestra a siniestra tratando de evitar las ramas u otras cosas que le lastimaran. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, la vió a los ojos y sintió ese extraño sentimiento corriendo por sus venas, otra vez. Siguió sonriendo.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Le preguntó.

Pues, bien, creo – Respondió Hermione, levantando los dos galones que cargaba en ambas manos - . ¿Y a tí?

No tan mal, pero me temo que tendré que dar dos viajes – Hermione no entendió, pero Blaise hizo un ademán, restándole importancia y sonriéndole - . ¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato? – Invitó, mirando hacia el río. Supo que le había tomado por sorpresa.

Ah, este, er ... eeh – Balbuceó - . No sabes cuanto lo lamento, pero, no sé, tengo que llevar esto a la casa y ...

Yo, también, tengo que llevar esos envases con agua – Informó, señalandolos - . Podríamos ir juntos - . Hermione solo sonrió, sonrojada. Quizás por vergüenza o por no querer o no poder encontrar la forma adecuada de decirle que no. Se sentía incómoda con todo aquello, pero raramente se sentía, a la vez, agradecida con él. El la había salvado, gracias a él y claro, la esposa de Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él le arrebató los galones de ambas manos y la encaminó hasta la orilla del río.

Solo por un ratito – Dejó en claro.

¡Como quieras! – Le hizo saber Blaise, dejando los galones a un lado de los envases y sentándose en la roca nuevamente, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Hermione lo hizo. La vió por largo rato, cayendo, ambos, en un silencio incómodo. Traía el mismo vestido que la noche que naufragaron. Noto que, también, estaba descalza. Era de suponer. No caminaría por lugares así en tacones.

Zabini ... – Comenzó Hermione, sin saber como seguir.

¡Dime Blaise! – Ella le miró sorprendida y él siguió sonriendo, dejándole en claro que debía haber confianza.

Bueno, Blaise, yo ... Quería agradecerte, depués de todo lo que hiciste ...

¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Preguntó estúpidamente, mirándole, perdido. Hermione se extrañó.

¡Por tí estamos aquí! – Aclaró. Blaise volvió en sí, dejando de admirarla por un instante.

Ah, si, si ... – Repitió para sí - . Eso. Bueno, no fue nada. No lo hubiera hecho si Cameron no me hubiera avisado. Aunque, creeme, si tuviera su don, lo hubiera hecho igual.

¿Lo dices en serio? - La mirada de Blaise era de total aceptación - . ¿Por qué?

Por tí, sinceramente. No te miento. No me hubieran importado tus amigos. Solo lo hubiera hecho por tí. Aunque sé que sin ellos nunca vendrías conmigo.

Estas en lo correcto – Afirmó, sorprendiéndose por su sinceridad. Lo habría hecho por ella - . Pero ¿Por qué por mi? – A pesar de que ansiaba saber la respuesta, algo le decía, en el fondo, cual era y temía de ella.

No sé – Confesó con una sonrisa en el rostro, viéndola a los ojos – Hay algo en ti que me gusta ... – Hermione se sonrojó y evadió rápidamente su mirada, viendo al río. Blaise la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle - . ¡Mirame! – Ordenó - . Quiero que sepas que me encantan tus ojos, Hermione – La aludida se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre proveniente de esos labios de aquel fuerte moreno de apariencia viríl - . Tienes un encanto dentro de ti que me llama la atención y me fascina.

¿Y qué pasaría si no te hubiera ...? - ¿Cómo decirlo? Mientras buscaba la palabra que cerraría su pregunta en el lago de los recuerdos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que estaba. Una palabra que no sonara tan evidente como lo habría dicho él, pero que dejara ver que era lo mismo.

¿Cautivado? – Terminó Blaise por ella - . No sé, la verdad. Pero no creo que los hubiera dejado morir. No podría ...

¡Te contradices! Hasta hace un rato solo te importaba yo y no el bienestar de mis amigos ... Y ahora dices, que si no te hubiera cautivado ... ¿Lo salvarías? ¿Estas seguro?

No sé, Hermione, no sé ... ¿Por qué buscar respuesta a algo que no pasó? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Desviarte del tema principal? ¿De que me gustas? – Hermione se zafó de su mirada nuevamente, mirando al rio, incómoda. Había dado en el clavo - . Creo que es eso ... Me gustas, muchacha.

Zabini, Por Dios ...

¿Zabini?

Este, er ... ¡Blaise! Mira, será mejor que dejemos esta conversasión para después.

Como quieras. Yo me siento bien de habértelo dicho y no me molesta que no sientas lo mismo, porque lo sé. Y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para que te fijes en mi, pues eso es lo que más me importa, ahora.

¿Qué dices? Lo que nos debería de importar es salir de aquí. No hay tiempo para ir pensando en estas cosas ...

¿No escuchaste a los hermanos De Cabot? ¡No tenemos salida! Todos lo sabemos ... Aunque algo en el fondo, dentro de cada uno de nosotros, se rehuse a aceptarlo. No tenemos opción que quedarnos aquí ... Y no viviré aquí, teniéndote tan cerca y sin tu amor...

Ay, Blaise ... ¡Ya, basta! – Pidió débilmente.

Por ahora – Eso la tranquilizó un poco - . Pero no descanzaré hasta que estés conmigo. Tu serás felíz conmigo, lo sé ... – Hermione se levantó de un brinco. No aguantaría más el estar escuchando esas palabras.

Mejor me voy – Blaise se levantó al tiempo.

¡Vamos! – Hermione tomó los galones mientras él se ponía sus zapatos. Una vez estuvo listo le dijo: - Ah, tengo algo que contarte ... – Ella se sonrojó y se adelantó - . No te pongas así, que no es sobre lo que estábamos hablando ...

¿Entonces?

Es de Potter y Draco ...

¿Qué?

Gracias a la insistencia de Draco, Cameron se había quedado en casa. El no quería que ella moviera un dedo. No se rehusó. Estaba embarazada y quedaba en claro que en ese estado no podía hacer muchas fuerzas y si se ponía a hacer labores en el campo, eso era de lo que más se requería. Pansy, también, se quedó. Con las manos quemadas no haría nada. Blaise y Draco se encargarían de trabajar el doble por ellas. Los hermanos De Cabot, entendiendo la situación, no se molestaron por aquello.

Ginevra Weasley, también, se había quedado en casa, en la recámara que compartía con su hermano.

Cuando todos partieron, Pansy y Cameron placticaron sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Draco, pues se mostró extraño el día anterior. Cameron, en confianza, le confesó casi todo; lo que no era tan privado. Aunque, la pregunta rondeaba en las cabezas de ambas. ¿Quién le contó a Draco sobre la conversasión con Harry? No tenían idea. Pansy se comprometió a informarle de cualquier cosa que averigüara a través de Blaise. Aunque, éste, la noche anterior, le había dicho con la mirada que no sabía del comportamiento de Draco. Pero los hombres se tapaban entre ellos ... Debía saber la razón. Debía.

Cameron le vendó las manos a Pansy con sabanas blancas. Pansy se preguntó sobre la limpieza de la casa. Raramente, todo estaba limpio allí y los hermanos De Cabot no hacían otra cosa que parar fuera de la casa. No tenían tiempo de nada. Apenas dormían en la casa, después, todo el día, se la pasaban fuera. Cameron le comentó que en la casa había un hechizo limpiador, donde el mínimo sucio, polvo o cualquier otra cosa, se limpiaba automáticamente. Ingenioso. Habían muchas preguntas todavía dentro de sus cabezas que esperaban aclarar según cuestionaran a los hermanos.

Se había quedado sola por un momento mientras Pansy subía a su recámara junto a Dimitri. Iban a jugar un poco. Estaba en la galería frente a la casona y podía ver el pueblo abandonado. Era extraño. Se sentó en una butaca vieja. Justamente Harry acababa de entrar. El formó una sonrisa al verla y le correspondió un poco cohibida. Sentía el miedo corriendo por sus venas. No quería que Draco llegara de improviso y los encontrara hablando.

¡Cameron! – Ella se sorprendió. A pesar de que ella le llamaba por su nombre, él no lo había hecho. ¿Por quá lo hacía, ahora? ¿Por qué estaba tan felíz?

Hola, Harry – Respondió al saludo, levantándose. Harry se acercó a ella - . ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Mmm ... Se podría decir que bien. Pasaron muchas cosas cosas interesantes – Dijo enigmáticamente. Cameron se mostró intrigada, pero no le preguntó a que se refería.

Veo que ya terminaste ... – Dijo al ver la canasta de manzanas.

¡No! – Se apresuró a decir - . Después de esto tengo cosas por hacer, aún. Candela me esta esperando junto a Dean y Seamus.

Ah, bueno – Comentó un poco nerviosa, viéndo a través de él.

¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunta Harry, notando su tensión.

Es Draco ... – Harry fruncio el ceño - . Ya sé porque nos miraba raro, ayer...

Si – Comentó Harry, borrando cualquier signo de intriga de su cara, tornándola descarada. Tomó una manzana y comenzó a morderla. Vió a Cameron mirarle con deseó. Le ofreció una y ella la tomó - . Creo que sé por qué tu marido nos miraba raro ... Está celoso – Inflamó el pecho y dió un mordisco sin esconder su sonrisa soberbia.

Sí, eso creo. No nos quiere ver juntos. Hasta dice que es capaz de matarte ... – Harry no se sorprendió por aquello – Aunque sé que no sería capaz...

¡Sí, lo es! – Afirmó calmadamente – No me preocupa. Sé como defenderme de él ... Por ejemplo, anoche ...

¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Me advirtió que me alejara de tí. Ese es su problema. Tiene celos. Ese Malfoy es un bruto que nunca cambiará ...

¡No le digas así, Harry! El cambió. Lo que pasa es que de vez en cuando ... Cuando se enoja mucho, se vuelve impulsivo y comete locuras y dice cosas de las cuales luego se arrepiente.

¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Acaso se arrepintió de decir que me iba a matar? – Preguntó con sorna. Cameron negó. A pesar de todo, ella dejaría que Harry mismo tomara el concepto que traía de Draco. Ella no le iba a decir, que él había dicho, que si tenía su don, el de Cameron, no lo hubiera dejado morir en el Costa Concordia. A Draco le molestaría que ella se lo dijese. Peleó por no decírselo, porque por otra parte, era eso lo que quería - . Entonces sigue siendo el mismo de antes ...

¡No, no lo es! – Insistió Cameron. Harry miró en otra dirección, conteniéndose de no rodar los ojos.

¿Entonces? ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos podemos ni ver por que de ser así al loco de tu marido se le ocurrirá la brillante idea de matarme?

Eso es lo que él dice, pero no creo que se atreva ...

Sí, claro – Dijo irónicamente - . ¿Tú cómo eres con él? – Preguntó interesado.

¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Realmente te interesa? – Cuestionó enigmáticamente. Harry se preguntó que qué podría pasar por su cabeza.

Se podría decir ... – Respondió de la misma forma. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? - . Eres sumisa, supongo ... – Se auto contestó al no obtener respuesta.

¡No! – Dijo rápidamente.

Entonces no veo por qué tengas que obedecer a tu esposo ...

Si lo hago es para evitarles problemas a ambos ...

¡Por favor! – Exclamó con un bufido de incredulidad – Yo me sé cuidar de Malfoy y sé a que atenerme con él, pero creo que tú no podrías decir lo mismo ¿No? Porque tu solo te dedicas a obedecerle sin averigüar qué es de él y de las intenciones de sus actos.

¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso me quieres decir algo?

Si – Cameron lo vió atentamente, esperando lo peor - . Lo ví besándose con una de las gemelas De Cabot ... Con Coralia. El la besaba apasionadamente – Cameron se sorprendió ante la confesión y al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Harry. Instantaneamente supo del por qué le había contado todo: Venganza. Como supo que no era un invento, además. Ella misma habia sido testigo de las miradas que le mandaban las gemelas a su esposo. Sospechó que algo así sucederia. Nunca esperó que fuera tan de pronto. No podía dar nada por echo hasta hablar con Draco, pero algo le inquietaba y no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Sonrió tristemente y dijo mirándole a los ojos:

Sé del por qué de tú confesión. Si te soy sincera, Harry, te puedo decir que tengo sentimientos encontrados – Comenzó a decir suave y lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo – Celos y pena. Celos, porque sé que lo que me dices puede ser verdad, más no doy nada por echo hasta escuchar a Draco. Mi esposo a demostrado ser un hombre humilde y razonable, aunque a veces tenga sus encontrones ... Como podrás ver. Estoy segura que si lo que me dices es verdad, él tendrá una explicación convincente. Estoy segura que lo que me dijiste no me lo dijiste porque te salió de dentro. De tú corazón – Harry dejó la manzana, escuchándola atentamente - . Lo hiciste por vengarte de él. Porque él te desenmascaró delante de todos. Te dejaste influenciar por tus demonios e hiciste lo primero que se te ocurrió sin imaginar las consecuencias. Por eso, das pena ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me pelearía con él? No creo ... Yo conozco a Draco. Sé con quien estoy al lado. Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros, Harry. El que esa chica besara a Draco, que aunque no me lo dijiste, es lo más probable, es una gran diferencia a lo que hiciste tú. Tú engañaste a tus amigos. Draco sabe a quien tiene al lado, tu no. ¿Por qué crees que desconfía más de tí que de mi? No te paraste a analizar la situación antes de venir con el chisme. ¿Tu propósito? ¿Lastimar? ¿Eso, verdad?

Yo ... – Harry se sentía como un estúpido con diploma.

Sí, era eso. Tu meta era vernos peleado, cosa que creo no sucederá. Pero a la vez te agradezco que me lo dijeras de esa manera, porque estoy segura de que no me contaste toda la verdad. Te quitaste la máscara y demostraste tu verdadera cara ante mí. Al Harry vengativo. ¿Así me agradeces el salvarte la vida? ¿Es así? Ja – Rió tristemente, viéndole con pena ajena - . Yo tengo algo muy lindo creciendo dentro de mí como para guardar odio en mi corazón. Estoy esperando un hijo del hombre que más amo en esta vida, Harry – El aludido no sabía que hacer, estaba sorprendido y se sentía asqueado. El resultado no era el que él esperaba - . Y eso, es motivo suficiente. He allí otra diferencia entre nosotros. Nuestro hijo nacerá del amor ... ¿Y el tuyo? – Harry dejó caer la manzana. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso había visto el futuro? Lo más probable - . ¿Podrías decir lo mismo? Nacerá del pecado que cometieron tú y tu amante. ¿La amas, realmente? Güardate la respuesta, porque ya me la sé. ¿Querías que Draco se sintiera miserable si rompía con él, después de esto? El te lleva las de ganar ¿Quién se siente miserable, ahora, Harry?

¡Para, por favor! – Pidió cobardemente. Cameron rió enigmáticamente.

¿Te sientes así? ¿Te sientes miserable y asqueado de tí mismo? Sí, te sientes así – Se respondió. Realmente, era así - . Me alegro. Eso no deja decir otra cosa más que te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste y muestra que no, realmente, eres malo. Eres de buenos sentimientos y lo compruebo, nuevamente. Estoy segura de que no mentiste cuando dijiste que si hubieras visto lo que pasaría en el Costa Concordia nos hubieras salvado. Incluso a Draco ... Supongo - Harry calló, otorgándo. Cameron siguió: - Reflexiona y piensa antes de actuar. Ahora, será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue Draco. Cuidate – Le besó la mejilla y se retiró.

¡Detente! – Le paró, volteándo hacia ella - . ¡Realmente lo siento!

Lo sé – Dijo con una sonrisa - . Y me alegra.

¡Aaauch! – Se quejó Draco cuando Cameron frotó un pedazo de limón sobre la herida de la cara. Apretó el puño sobre la rodilla de la chica y se contuvo de gritar.

¡Aguanta, Draco!

¡Maldición, quiero matarla! – Se desahogó - ¡Maldita loca del Demonio!

Olvidalo, Draco – Advirtió, seria, pegando el limón en la herida. Draco gimió - . ¡Evitala y evitarás problemas!

¡Es ella la que me tiene que evitar! – Gritó enojado, apartando la mano de su esposa. Se acomodó en la cama - . ¡Maldita zorra! – Susurró.

¡Draco, para! – Recomendó - . ¡Deja de maldecir e insultar!

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó, enojado, volteándo a verla - . ¿Por qué no te enojas? ¿Es que no te dan celos? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres ...? – Cameron sonrió de medio lado.

No me dan celos, porque lo que hizo esa chica lo hizo por rebeldía, porque le gustas. Ya lo había notado. ¿Para qué pelearme con ella si tengo las de ganar? Además, tu no te atreverías a engañarme ...

¡No estés tan segura! – Volteó a ver a la ventana.

¿Qué? – Preguntó de pronto, fingiendo celos - . ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?

¿Huh? – Preguntó ironico, volteúndo a verle - . ¿Eso significa que estas enojada?

¡Eso significa que estoy celosa! – Se levantó de la cama y le lanzo el limon al pecho. Se encaminó hacia la ventana y miró enojada a través de ella.

Dejame explicarte, Cameron ... – Se levantó de la cama y se postró detrás de ella.

¡No quiero explicaciones! – Afirmó con voz neutral, ahogando su risa - . Estoy realmente decepcionada de tí ...

¡Ella se me lanzó y me besó! Tienes que creerme. Yo traté de quitarmela y mira – Se puso delante de ella, mostrando las marcas en el cuello - . Esa loca me hizo esto.

Te creo – Dijo finalmente, volteándo a verle con una gigantesca sonrisa. Draco la miró, sorprendido.

¿Cómo? ¿Así tan rápido?

Sí, así es ...

¡Maldición! – Odiaba tener las marcas en el cuello. Cameron le creía. Y eso era lo que él quería, pero no tan fácilmente. Quería verla celosa y tener que explicarle durante horas - . ¿Acaso fingiste celos? – Estudió su risa.

¡No! – Mintió – Pero, bueno ... Yo te creo, porque se que serías incapaz de engañarme – Draco odiaba admitirlo - . Y esos arañazos corroboran lo que me dices. Ella te besó y tu intentaste defenderte...

¿Segura que no fingiste celos? – Preguntó desconfiadamente - . ¿Por qué será que nunca me celas? – Preguntó, frustrado - . Aunque sea un poquito, mujer ... Ya no me quieres ...

Nunca le celó. Aún cuando Draco no la amaba y se acostaba con otras, no le celó. Ella no era de esas y siempre pensó que él sabría lo que hacía. Era bastante madura como para obligarlo a quererla y exigir algo que él no sentía por ella. Y aún así, después de tenerlo, tampoco lo hizo. Confiaba en él, a pesar de todo. No lo iba a amarrar estúpidamente. Y si la engañaba ... Realmente no la quería. ¿Por qué le gustaba que lo celaran? ¿Acaso necesitaba de esa clase de cariño, de vez en cuando? Era otra cosa que no entendía del todo. ¿Cómo se podría mostrar cariño a través de los celos? Ese sentimiento era de los peores ... Aunque, Draco, a lo mejor, lo único que quería era jugar un poco. Ese tipo de juegos no era del todo mal, ahora que lo pensaba. Era como ahora, ella fingiendo celos ... Aunque en el fondo sí lo estaba. Como estaba segura de que decía la verdad y no habría razón para reaccionar de otra manera. ¿O acaso estaba falta de cariño y siente que con celos se le quiere más? Quizas era un poco tarde para estudiar ese tipo de comportamiento en Draco. Lo sacaba de vez en cuando.

Le miró a los ojos, seria.

- Estoy un poco celosa, sinceramente – Draco le miró de la misma forma. La relación iba a estar mejor.

Por tercera noche consecutiva, todos se reunieron para cenar. Nuevamente todos permanecieron callados y los juegos de miradas se hicieron presentes. Pesados.

Pansy trataba de comer, pero con sus manos quemadas y vendadas era una misión imposible. Cariñosa y amigablemente, Blaise, sentado a su lado, le daba la comida en la boca como si cualquiera de ellos ayudara a Dimitri a comer. En un pirncipio, Pansy se negó, avergonzada, pero el moreno insistió con una sonrisa dulce. Cameron los miraba, alegre por su amiga. Hermione posó la mirada en ellos, sin que éstos se dieran cuenta. No pudo evitar sentirse confundida.

Neville, por su parte, disimulaba comer cuando en realidad no paraba de mirar de Draco a Harry. Aquello estaba muy interesante. Se estaban retando con la mirada. Harry le miró con sonrisa burlona. Draco tomo dos cuchillos de la mesa y los frotó. Harry intensificó su sonrisa burlona y fingió temor hacia él. Draco le sacó el dedo disimuladamente. No pudo agüantar la risa, así que apartó su mirada y bebió un poco de agua. Se tranquilizaría para seguir observando el show.

Cameron le dió un codazo disimulado a su esposo. Se había dado cuenta de las miradas de los dos chicos. Todo aquello era confuso. Inlcuso llegó a dudar sobre sus viciones. No, tenía que ser así ...

Uno de los hermanos De Cabot miró a su hermana Coralia, quien traía el labio partido. Miró hacia el rubio y vió sus marcas en el cuello. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano significativamente desde Coralia hasta Draco. Luego, ambos se miraron, extrañados y desconfiantes.

Dimitri se mostraba inquieto y pasó al regazo de Draco, quien lo recivió gustosamente, dejando de lado a Potter.

Pansy volteó a ver hacia Hermione, esta última la evadió rápidamente, mirando a su lado y se sorprendió de ver a Luna, viéndole fulminantemente. Se concentró en su plato.

Coralia sintió las miradas de sus hermanos, así que no volteó a verles. Quería evitarles. No pudo contoner el deseo y la curiosidad de mirarle. Jugaba con su hijo en brazos. Sintió la mirada de su esposa. Ella le miraba seriamente, viéndo a sus labios. Se había dado cuenta. El le había dicho ... Y le había roto el labio. Cameron se alegró de eso y la retó con una sonrisa burlona, disimulada. Apartó la mirada.

Padma se comportaba melosamente a un lado de Ron, pero éste no hacía más caso que a su comida y una que otra mirada a Hermione ... Y a Blaise y a Pansy. ¿Qué hacía mirandoles?

Parvati y Seamus se mostraban divertidos, mirándose el uno al otro. Dean los observó, incómodo y preocupado.

Por último, Cameron se percató de la mirada siniestra de Neville. El, también, le miró ...

Entonces, algo les dejó sorprendidos a todos. Ginevra, la del rostro tapado con una funda de almohada, acababa de llegar. Lucía enigmática y peligrosa.

¿Con qué te hiciste eso? – Preguntó seriamente Chase a su hermana Coralia en la recámara de ésta última y su hermana Candela. Pierre le acompañaba en apoyo. Levantó la cara de la chica para dejar expuesto su cortada - . ¿Quién te lo hizo?

¡Olvidalo! – Pidió Coralia, levantándose de su cama y alejándose de ellos - . Solo fue un golpe. Resbalé en el río ... No es la primera vez.

Te creyeramos si ese chico, el rubio – Continuó el otro; Pierre - , no tuviera esas marcas en el cuello. Ustedes estuvieron juntos, hoy. ¿Acaso él te golpeó?

¡No sean estúpidos! ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Preguntó Coralia, harta.

Si ese tipo te puso una mano encima, se las verá con nosotros. No permitiremos que lleguen unos desconocidos a golpear a nuestras hermanas.

Le prometimos a nuestros padres que nos encargaríamos de ústedes; que nos cuidaríamos entre todos. Es nuestra obligación cumplirla – Siguió Chase.

Y no solo lo hacemos por eso, sino porque nos interesa saber y nos preocupa.

¿Qué se creen? – Preguntó enojada- . En todo caso, ese Draco, también, salió lastimado.

Entonces ¿Se pelearon? ¿Fue eso? Lo más seguro el empezó y te defendiste – Defendió y teorizó al estilo aburrido y antigüo de los tiempos de antaños.

Hablas muchas mierdas, Pierre. ¡Cállate!

¡Respetanos! – Ordenó Chase - . Somos tus hermanos mayores ...

¡Al Diablo con eso! – Dijo fastidiado, empujándolos a ambos a que salieran de la habitación.

¿Tú sabes algo, Candela? – Preguntó Chase, escapando de los brazos de su hermana y acercándose a la otra - . ¡Estas en la obligación de decirmelo!

Nosotras nos tapamos todo ... – Contestó burlonamente. Chase se puso color rojo de la furia - . Tú no eres nadie para que te tengamos que rendir cuentas ... – Calló al sentir la mano pesada de su hermano chocando con su mejilla.

¡Dimelo! – Ordenó nuevamente.

¡Para, Chase! – Pierre llegó a la defensa de su hermana, interponiéndose.

¡Eres como una plaga! Asqueroso ... – Siguió insultado Candela.

¡Largate de aquí! – Ordenó decidida, Coralia, uniéndose a su hermana - ¡Animal! ¿Así dices protegernos?

Perdoname – Pidió Chase, sorprendiéndose de lo que había hecho – Perdoname, hermanita, pero, ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! – Intentó acercarse, pero Candela lo empujó con ímpetu.

¡Te desprecio!

¡Largate, ya! – Volvió a ordenar Coralia, nuevamente empujándolos hacia la puerta - . ¡Y no te atrevas a reclamarle nada a Draco, imbécil!

Los hermanos De Cabot entraron a su recámara, frustrados y agitados.

Te pasaste – Le hizo saber Pierre a su gemelo.

¡Lo sé! – Admitió - . Pero ella me obligó – Se defendió - . Si no me hubiera retado y tan solo me hubiera respondido ...

Si ninguna de las dos nos explicó qué fue lo que le pasó a Coralia ... Es porque pasó algo grabe. No creo el cuento de la caída.

Yo tampoco.

¿Entonces?

Entonces ... – Decía Chase amenazantemente, avanzando con pasos lentos hacia el espejo. Se postró delante y observó su mirada; destilando odio - . Si ese rubio le hizo algo a mi hermana, se las verá con nosotros...

Estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿Cómo sabremos? ...

Ja – Rió de medio lado – Mañana buscaremos al Draco, ese y lo enfrentaremos ... – Miró a su hermano a través del espejo y le sonrió malignamente. Los problemas apenas empezaban.

_Continuará... _


	9. Cuna de Cuervos y Gavilanes

Siento el tardar tanto. Espero que el cap. recompense el tiempo perdido. Disculpen los errores, pero mi Microsoft Word no funciona. Hice lo mejor posible, y a sabiendas de que se escaparon ciertos errores, volvere a publicar el cap. en cuanto este 100 por ciento seguro de errores. Como no se cuando podra ser eso, les dejo el original.

**Capítulo 9**

**Cuna de Cuervos y Gavilanes**

Justamente cuando se encontraba dispuesto a dormir, Harry se sorprendió de escuchar el llamado en la puerta de su ahora recámara. No compartía habitación con nadie, al contrario de otros y dudó que los hermanos De Cabot se vieran con deseos de realizar otra reunión improvista. Hacía ratos que la cena había terminado. Todos debían estar durmiendo; ahora se madrugaba. Él debía estar durmiendo, también, pero sus pensamientos en Ginevra no lo dejaban. La chica de la cara quemada había irrumpido sorpresivamente en la cena dejando a todos ligeramente atónitos. Parecía un monstruo maligno. No paró de mirarle más de una vez y supo que ella correspondía. No pudieron cruzar palabras ya que Ron estaba de por medio y había, por así decirlo, obligado a la ex-pelirroja a que se sentara a su lado. Había parado el juego de miradas retadoras con Malfoy, pero aún así pudo notar como éste miraba de reojo a la pelirroja y abandonó la estancia sin más ni más. El ahora constante llamado en la puerta terminó por traerlo de vuelta de cualquier indicio...

El caminar se le hacía molestoso. Había aguantado permanecer todo el día trabajando bajo el sol y con los puntos molestando, punzando con cada pisada. Abrió la puerta, era Hermione. Le saludó con una sonrisa a la cual ella correspondió. Harry hizo un vago recuerdo en donde descubría que no había tenido tiempo de compartir a solas con Hermione desde que pisaron el Krakatoa. Se sentaron a un lado de la cama. Hermione observó la decoración de la habitación y comentó que era igual al que compartía con Luna: Antiguo. Además, tenía la impresión de que había un hechizo limpiador por toda la casa. Harry no le prestó mucha atención, así que Hermione fue directo al punto.

Bueno, Harry, lo que me trae hasta aquí eres tu, realmente - Le hizo saber. El aludido frunció el entrecejo con un evidente signo de duda. Hermione aclaró: - . Quisiera que me hablaras de la esposa de Malfoy - Harry la miró entre sorprendido y confuso - . ¿Qué hay entre ústedes?

¿Qué es esto, Hermione¿De qué me estás hablando?

Creo que debo contártelo todo, pues más que nada y primeramente eres mi amigo ...

Dices bien.

Bien, mira ... - Lo que iba a decir la comprometía. Tenía que mencionarlo, aunque no lo quisiera. La pregunta comenzaría a formularse rápidamente dentro de Harry - . Blaise habló conmigo respecto a ésto, Harry ...

¿Qué? - Harry se mostró más sorprendido por la mención del nombre proveniente de su amiga que por lo que estaba a punto de contarle - . ¿Qué es esto, Hermione¿Estás llamando al amigo de Malfoy por su nombre? Es que ya hay ...

Si, Harry - Cortó la tormenta de preguntas - . Blaise y yo somos, este, er ... Amigos, supongo.

¿Supones? - Cuestionó irónico, levantándose de la cama - . ¡Si, lo eres¡Eres su amiga! No lo puedo creer ...

¡Harry, por Dios¿No lo puedes creer? Yo no lo puedo creer que sigas pensando como piensas! - Exclamó, elevando el tono de su voz, sin llegar a considerarse que estaba enojada y empezaba una disputa. Más bien trataba de abrirle los ojos a su amigo - . ¿Qué se supone que haga¿Debo maldecirlos porque nos salvaron¿Debo considerar a alguien que me salva a mi y a mis amigos, incluyéndote, Harry, mis enemigos¿Debo? Sin contar que Blaise quiere mi ... - Se puso colorada y carraspeó - . Amistad - Mintió.

¿Quiere tu amistad? - Preguntó Harry, sorprendido, escapando a la respuesta de la chica - . Bueno - Analizó - es lo más probable ... Si lo llamas por su nombre lo más seguro él te autorizó. Te dió la confianza y ...

Si, Harry, así es. Entre nosotros a comenzado una amistad. Viéndolo desde éste punto, Harry, es lo mejor. Digo - Agregó rápidamente - . Estaremos por equis tiempo viviendo aquí. Podría ser mucho, podría ser poco. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es llevarnos bien.

¿A qué alegas¿Acaso debo ser el confidente de Malfoy?

¡No es eso! Si no quieres, está bien, pero, Harry, deberías evitar problemas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con la esposa de Malfoy?

¡Hablas como si yo tuviera la culpa! - Murmuró entre dientes - . ¡Ni yo se de que me hablas¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenga que ver con la esposa del crápula ese¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu nuevo amigo?

Me comentó que Malfoy anda enojado contigo ...

Siempre - Interrumpió Harry.

Y temo que ésta vez sea con razón, Harry - El aludido frunció el ceño, interrogándola con la mirada - . Malfoy cree que quieres venganza por lo de las fotos que te sacó con Ginevra ...

Ah, es eso - Comentó Harry, fastidiado, volteando a ver hacia el pueblo a través de la ventana.

Entonces¿es cierto¿Estás enamorando a la esposa de Malfoy para así vengarte de él? - Preguntó sorprendida, asqueada, indignada y todo lo demás que contuviera toque dramático.

Eso es lo que él piensa¡pero no es así! Yo solo busqué a su mujer para agradecerle lo que había hecho. ¡Más nada! Nunca he mantenido una conversación con ella más que esa vez y cabe mencionar la vez que pasó lo que pasó en el crucero ... - Hermione entendió.

Entonces¿no haz hecho nada para que Malfoy se esté comportando como se está comportando?

El siempre tiene ese humor. ¡No me culpes! Pero sobre Cameron - Hermione le miró fulminántemente. Harry volteó a verla sorprendido y rápidamente desvió su mirada. Hermione sonrió sabiamente. Era la segunda vez que se escuchaba mencionar el nombre de la esposa de Malfoy de su propia boca. Aunque, pensó, no había problema. Ahora entendía a Hermione. Él, se podría decir, no era enemigo de ella, aunque tampoco eran realmente amigos - . Yo, este ...

No tienes que darme explicaciones. Es más que evidente que no solo yo tengo nuevos amigos, Harry .

¡Tuve que agradecerle! - Volvió a explicar - . Tienes que verla y hablarle para que te des cuenta. Es tan diferente al crápula de su esposo. Te habla como si te conociera de toda la vida. Habla con experiencia y razonamiento. Habla con pie y cabeza. Te hace entender y ... Es imposible contradecirle. Es como si supiera que tiene la razón y lo utiliza a su antojo para amarrar a las personas. Cameron es un mujer dulce que ... Es imposible odiarla.

Entiendo. Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero se ve que es cierto todo lo que dices. No lo dudo, pero yo vine aquí con un propósito, Harry. Creo lo que me acabas de decir y te creo porque eres mi amigo. Eso no es suficiente en tí¿sabes? - Harry arrugó el rostro en señal de que no quería tocar el tema, pero ella no pudo verle, pues él, Harry, estaba de espaldas a ella - . Pero aun así me estoy tomando ese riesgo y solo espero no equivocarme nuevamente. No sé que concepto de la palabra: "Amigos" tengas, pero solo espero que no sea la traición ... Como hicieron tu y Ginevra.

¡Eso es diferente¡Si estuve con Ginevra no es porque quise! - Declaró, volteando a verla y sorprendiéndose de lo que había dicho. Su secreto, su amiga, estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Notó la sorpresa y la intriga abundando sobre ella..

¿Qué dices? - Preguntó sorprendida - . ¿No quieres a Ginny¿No estabas con ella por ... ?

¡Hermione, retirate! - Pidió desesperadamente - . Por favor. ¡Vete y déjame solo. Necesito pensar, necesito estar solo! Ya te aclaré lo que querías saber ... Así que puedes ir y decirle a ese muchacho que no se preocupe por su amigo. Yo no pienso quitarle la tranquilidad a Malfoy - Se acercó a su amiga para acompañarla hacia la puerta - . Y por favor, no comentes ésto con nadie. En especial ésto último...

Estás raro, Harry - Comentó con pena ajena - . Ya no eres el de antes. Estás misterioso, enigmático. Primero traicionas la amistad de Neville y ahora resulta que no te acostabas con Ginevra porque la amabas, sino por algo que solo tu sabes ... Ni siquiera ella.

Ella es la última que debe enterarse. ¡Hermione, cállate y no comentes nada con nadie!

¡No quiero saberlo! No quiero ser otra vez tu complice en tus planes ...

Me estas hablando como si fuera lo peor ...

¡Te comportas como lo peor! Aun así, tendrás mi apoyo. Eso si, Harry, el día en que te pases del límite ... Te sales de mi. No creo poder soportar otras de tus vagabunderías.

¡Estoy haciendo justicia! - Exclamó.

¿Justicia? Espero que tu justicia no sea sinónimo de venganza. ¡Espero que no destruyas la familia Malfoy!

¡No esta en mis planes¡Malfoy que viva feliz con su esposa y el hijo que viene en camino!

Espero que Neville no se haya equivocado - Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver que no era la única a la cual se le escapaban las cosas y como la peor de los cobardes dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero Harry se interpuso y la encaró.

¿Neville¿Qué tiene que ver en el asunto?

¡Buenas noches, Harry! - No estaba dispuesta a hablar de más. Eso implicaría más enfrentamientos y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Antes de marcharse sintió una brisa helada y débil golpeándole el rostro. Era la segunda vez que Harry la sentía. Era extraño. Por un momento escucharon el rugido de la brisa dentro de la recámara: El rugido de un León. Cruzaron miradas interrogantes y Hermione no perdió tiempo en salir. No estaba segura del tiempo que requería estar allí sin que Harry la obligara a decir todo. Éste último quedó pasmado ante la puerta que se cerraba. Volteó lentamente hacia la habitación y el viento desapareció. En ese momento pensó en muchas cosas. Sería imposible que durmiera ...

Draco y Blaise caminaban a la par bajo el amanecer que se aproximaba. Nuevamente, las labores comenzarían temprano. Delante de ellos, los demás: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Las gemelas Patil, Dean, Seamus, Neville, las gemelas De Cabot (Coralia vió disimuladamente par de veces hacia Draco y a sus hermanos: Los gemelos De Cabot, quienes venían detrás de Draco y Blaise). El rubio se dió cuenta de las miradas mandadas por los hermanos hacia él. Blaise lo notó y le interrogó con la mirada, pero no se detuvieron a preguntar. Siguieron caminando sobre la calle en total silencio con el solo ruido de las pisadas constantes.

Hermione volvió a notar algo interesante mientras caminaba al lado de Luna (ambas descalzas, al igual que las demás). No hacia frío ... Debían de estar en el Caribe.

Chase quería enfrentar de una vez por todas a Draco, aunque sabía que no era lo conveniente. Pierre lo sostenía de la mano con fuerza para que no se escapara, como fiera en busca de su presa. Con la mirada le advirtió que debían esperar el momento perfecto: Cuando estuviera solo. Pero estaban las marcas. Los arañazos en el rubio (sin contar las que ya tenía) eran la incitación. Era el reto. Verlas no hacía otra cosa más que torturar la mente de Chase y preguntarse qué Diablos le había hecho a su hermana, Coralia, para que ésta actuara de la manera en la que actuó: Defensa, según él. Una fuerza maligna se apoderó de su cuerpo. Lo pudo sentir. Era como si esa fuerza quisiera que la desgracia se desatara de una vez. Se zafó de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, y por mala suerte sin llamar la atención de nadie. Ellos eran los últimos de la caminata y por mala suerte Draco caminaba delante de ellos.

Chase se acercó rápida y cautelosamente blandiendo en sus manos un palo de madera grueso. Un solo golpe en la cabeza del chico lo mataría de una vez. Un golpe cobarde. Elevó el palo para tomar impulso y golpear fuertemente, pero así como había venido la fuerza maligna, así desapareció. Quedó paralizado allí mientras todos seguían caminando (incluso quien sería su víctima). No se dió cuenta de nada. Pierre llegó sorprendido a su lado y le vió con desaprobación.

Se trata de saber que pasó ... No de matarlo – Le hizo entender, tomándolo de la mano y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Y es que si, acaso, nos enteramos que le hizo algo a Coralia ¿No lo mataremos? – Respondió en el mismo susurro que su hermano había empleado.

¿Matarlo?

Draco vió su reloj. Estaba paralizado. Maldijo dentro de sí. Vió hacia el cielo y teorizó que eran las doce del medio día o quizás la una. El sol era incandescente y sentía su propia piel caliente al estar expuesta sin protección. Su labor era más difícil que la del día anterior: Pescar. Aunque debió hacerlo junto a Coralia, no pasó. La disputa entre ambos había hecho que la dejara sola y se fuera (con los envases de agua que Blaise había dejado) a la casa. Hoy tenía que hacerlo. Blaise volvía a acompañarlo y eran vigilados por los gemelos De Cabot. Parecían gavilanes a punto de picotear hasta desgarrar en cuanto hicieran algo mal.

Blaise y él no hacían más que verse de vez en cuando preguntándose que pasaba. Draco tenía la intuición. Los trabajos sufrieron de intercambios sin previo aviso. Lo curioso era que los dos estuvieran supervisando su trabajo cuando perfectamente uno de ellos podía hacerlo. Además, querían separarlo de Blaise. Querían estar a solas con él y Draco lo supo inmediatamente. Querían enfrentarlo por lo que había pasado con Coralia. Ella debió contarle, pero con mentiras, pues si hubiera dicho toda la verdad los gavilanes no estuvieran hambrientos. Blaise, sin saber, pero notando algo extraño se rehusó a trabajar sin Draco. No pensaba dejarlo solo.

Y no era que Draco temiera de ellos, pero eran dos contra uno, así que se sintió aliviado cuando Blaise había tomado valiente decisión. Él, también, se mostró determinado y exigente. No lo hacia por intimidar o que hubiera tomado más confianza al tener a su amigo. No. Realmente estaba decidido a cualquier cosa por dar por terminada la situación.

Uno de los hermanos llamó la atención a Draco, quien tras mandarle una mirada retadora lanzó su arpón con furia hacia el mar, atravesando al pescado. Tomó el arpón y puso la punta afilada dentro de un cubo repleto del "alimento". Se agachó un poco y liberó al pescado, que parecía sufría un ataque de asma, de la piedra. Lo vió morir lenta y agonizantemente sobre los demás. Sin siquiera preguntar, tomó el cubo y se dispuso a marcharse.

¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó Chase, enojado. Claro, Draco no sabía a quien respondía:

¿Te haces o eres idiota¿Es que no ves? – Tras mandarle una mirada significativa a Blaise de que todo estaría bien, se fue.

Con esa actitud no dudo que mi hermana y él hayan chocado – Dijo Pierre a su hermano.

Vamos por él ...

¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Blaise, serio y amenazante. A pesar de todo, él era mayor que ellos, y aunque los gemelos tuvieran buen cuerpo, dudó que si llegaban a pelear un uno contra uno, ellos salieran victoriosos. Podía permitir que uno siguiera a Draco, pero no dos - . ¿Para dónde ustedes van, muchachitos¿No que están aquí para guiarnos si hacemos algo mal¿Para enseñarnos¿Por qué se van los dos si aun no hemos terminado?

Vamos a acompañar a tu amigo...

¿Y a mi nadie me acompaña? – Preguntó sarcásticamente. Los gemelos se vieron entre sí.

Yo voy por él – Susurró Chase a su hermano - . Estaré bien, tu quedate aquí, con éste.

¡No! Tenemos que ir los dos. ¿Es qué no le viste el cuerpo al rubio? Te ganaría ...

No pienso llegar a lo físico – Mintió. Pierre lo supo - . Solo pediré explicaciones. Si hizo algo de lo cual tenemos que lincharlo, lo haremos. Ya te avisaré ... Ahora no discutas conmigo. Ese chico sospecha algo – Vieron hacia Blaise, quien les veía, sonriendo desafiantemente - . No te metas en problemas con él. Mantente al margen. Recuerda que son mayores que nosotros. No somos más que unos adolescentes ... Ellos ya son adultos.

Está bien – Sentenció Pierre.

Voy a acompañar a su amigo y mi hermano se quedará con usted – Avisó Chase, elevando su tono de voz para hacerse escuchar.

Está bien – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. Chase se dispuso a marcharse tras cruzar otra mirada con su hermano. Habló nuevamente, con sarcasmo, haciendo que el gemelo volteara a verle con desagrado: - . Vaya con cuidado. Espero que realmente encamine a mi amigo por su bien. Recuerde que no es bueno que un gavilán coma en presencia de un Cuervo.

Chase y Pierre no necesitaron más que eso para darse cuenta que ellos ya sabían. Entonces, el rubio se había ido solo y lo más seguro ambos tenían un plan. A la buena de Dios, Chase se alejó, dejándole en claro a su hermano que evitara a Blaise. Y como el mas decidido de los dos, se enfrentaría con el cuervo.

Draco tan solo esperaba el momento justo del enfrentamiento. Se le hacía tan absurdo todo aquello. Pagar las consecuencias de una jovencita desequilibrada y que había mentido para verlo sufrir simplemente porque no la satisfajo de la manera en que ella pedía. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? Era muy poco probable que los De Cabot le creyeran más a él y no lo pensaría dos veces si le ponían una mano encima ... Quizás las cosas eran, realmente, más difíciles de lo que imaginaba. Si no tuviera esposa y un hijo, pero los tenía y debía pensar en ellos. Un enfrentamiento físico desencadenaría la rabia en los De Cabot y no pensarían más de dos veces en echarlos a la calle. Para lo que importaba, habían más casas fantasmas.

Las pisadas detrás de él le hicieron paralizarse y dejar caer a un lado, suavemente, el cubo portador de pescados. Era la hora. Volteó y se sorprendió inmediatamente. No era lo que esperaba ...

¿Sorprendido, Malfoy? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Neville, quien cargaba leña sobre sus manos. Lo observó a tan solo metros de él. Draco rodó los ojos. No estaba preparado para las burlas de Longbottom. No tenía cabeza para sarcasmos y respuestas duras como estaba seguro pasaría. Lo notaba. Le gustaba verlo mortificado y enojado - . Veo que te alegras de verme ...

No sabes cuanto.

¿Entonces? – Preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa. Draco supo inmediatamente.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo que qué? – Preguntó de pronto, borrando cualquier indicio de burla - . ¿Qué pasó con lo que te dije¿Averiguaste algo?

A tí que te importa.

¿Se te olvida que soy un metiche y me meto en lo que me da la gana?

Vieja callejera ...

¡Ajajaja! – Rió con deseo Neville. Realmente el insulto le agradaba - . Eso lo saque de mi abuela, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Ya te diste cuenta que Harry si está enamorando a tu esposa?

Si – Respondió rápidamente Draco. Debía de tener suerte, pero solo una conversación con Longbottom bastó para que se diera cuenta que clase de persona era. Supo como reaccionaría ante la respuesta e iba a buscar la forma de humillarlo. Lo tenía todo planeado - . Pero eso no me preocupa. Mi mujer solo tiene ojos para mi ...

Ajajajaja – Rió con ganas. Destornillándose - . ¿Y tu le crees? – La simple pregunta le enervó, pero era la respuesta que esperaba. Contestó con gusto:

¿Por qué no debo creerle a la mujer que ha demostrado hacer cualquier cosa por mi¿Acaso debo juzgarla y decir: Todas son iguales¿Iguales¿Quieres el significado de lo que quiero decir? – El rostro de Neville se sombrió. Draco supo, que él supo por donde iba. Siguió: - . Que tu culebrona sea una facilona que haya caído en las peores manos, las de Potter, no quiere decir que mi mujer vaya a hacer lo mismo. Para mi suerte y para tu desgracia ella sabe de gustos; porque le sobra lo que a tu pelirroja le falta. Cameron es una mujer de confianza y respetable y eso se sabe con solo verla. Lo sabes y te duele. Porque tu absurda ceguera: La envidia, te lo impide. No soportas que tu esposa te haya dejado por algo tan bajo como Potter. Nadie con dos dedos de frente deja a un hombre de verdad por Potter. Si te dejá fue porque dejaste mucho que desear. Dímelo a mi ... Esa pelirroja es una calenturienta, lanzona y facilona ...

Muy bonito todo. Queriéndotela dar de caballero conmigo. Un hombre de verdad no humilla a una mujer por más vagabunda que sea ...

Entonces, creo, que no tomo el riesgo de aventurarme a decir que no lo eres. Porque aunque no lo hayas hecho delante de todos, debiste criticarla y lanzarle las ofensas más bajas que puedan existir. ¿O me equivoco?

Entonces somos dos ratas – Draco rió por la respuesta.

Bien – Draco se dispuso a marcharse y dar por terminada la conversación.

Te la dejaré pasar por alto, Malfoy. Quedamos en que me darías las gracias ...

¿Perdón? – Draco hizo una mueca extraña. Se hizo el que no escuchó.

Vendrías a mi a agradecerme al darte cuenta que lo que te dije no era tan solo un rumor o chisme.

Formaste ideas de cristal desde lo alto que ahora yo te lanzo con todas las fuerzas. Que el sonido de los cristales rotos te traiga de vuelta y no te impida aceptar que nunca te daré las gracias por algo y menos si no lo haces con buenas intenciones. No te niegues a razonar. Hazte un favor.

Draco volteó, tomando el cubo y comenzó a caminar.

¡Es él! – Draco lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Neville habló más alto - . ¡Potter es el del problema! – Draco se detuvo, volteando a verle.

¿A dónde quieres llegar?

¡Potter es el verdadero enemigo, Malfoy!

Hoy más que nada me he dado cuenta que Potter no es un problema, pero tampoco una solución. Las peleas quedan atrás más no borradas. Potter tiene una vida, miserable, pero una. Yo tengo otra. Somos dos círculos diferentes que espero y pretendo no choquen. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es mantenernos al margen. Tengo muchos problemas familiares para ponerme a pensar en venganzas de antaño.

Bien dicho, pero tarde. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste al ver la oportunidad de hundirlo?

¡No me vengas con eso! Te hice un favor. Tu me deberías de agradecer.

No lo hiciste con buenas intenciones ... – Draco rió para sus adentros y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Como lo hubiera hecho un sabio.

Dices bien. Estamos a la par, entonces. Respecto a lo que pasó ... Potter empezó. Quiso hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de todos utilizando a mi hijo como carnada. Lo de las fotos fue un buen escarmiento. ¿Quién dejaba en ridículo a quien a fin de cuentas? – Draco sonrió para sí, nuevamente. Aunque sabía que estaba mal y Cameron le reprocharía si lo veía en esa actitud, no podía evitar sentirse bien. Estaba alimentando su lado maligno.

Pero no pretenderás quedarte tranquilo. Yo conozco a Harry perfectamente. La guerra entre ustedes esta declarada nuevamente, si es que alguna vez llegó a haber paz. No se quedará tranquilo hasta verte sufrir. Querrá venganza. Por más que confíes en tu esposa ... ¿Aguantarás que trate de quitártela?

Yo no haré nada. En guerra avisada no muere soldado. Pero si lo que Potter quiere es atacar, que se prepare para recibir fuego.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto interesado.

Sería capaz de lo peor. No dudaría en matarlo. Estaría haciéndole un favor, además. Así se reune con su difunta que debe estar retorciéndose bajo la tierra. No mucho le duró su amor por la oriental.

¿Hablas en serio¿Lo matarías?

Al buen entendedor pocas palabras, pero tu hablas mucho y no dices nada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bien, iré directamente al grano – Neville se aclaró - . No veo porque tengamos que seguir como antes. Tu me hiciste un favor sin quererlo. Yo por cortesía – Mintió. Draco rodó los ojos. Estaba en claro que no le creía - . Harry es el enemigo ... No yo. No tu.

¿Y?

¿Por qué no nos unimos?

¿Unirnos¿Unirnos para qué? Yo no pienso buscar problemas, te dije. Sé lo que quieres. Yo no pienso matar a Potter para saciar tu sed de venganza. Si tu odio es tan grande, citalo y lanzalo por la cascada.

Un día lo haré, pero creeme ... Yo no quiero que hagas nada por mí. Solo te pido que llevemos la fiesta en paz. Velo por el lado que te convenga.

Con esta unión tu tienes todas las de ganar. ¿Qué gano yo uniéndome contigo?

Mi confianza. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Ustedes son dos, porque aquí las mujeres no cuentan. Harry tiene el respaldo de Dean y Seamus y aunque esté peleado con Ron, éste le sigue siendo leal.

¿Y qué¿Tu te atreverías a hechartelos a todos de enemigos solo por unirte a mi?

Ellos ya no me sirven para nada.

Entiendo – Draco rió con sorna - . Eres un convenenciero.

¡Aquí todos jalan por su lado! A ti te conviene tener a alguien más de tu parte. Tienes muchos enemigos ...

¿Algo que me quieras decir? – Preguntó, serio.

Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo. Los hermanos De Cabot sospechan que le hiciste algo a una de las hermanitas, Coralia, la del labio partido. Lo noté anoche en la cena.

Yo me basto solo para todos, pero no siempre el orgullo es buen consejero. El cerebro es la fuente del mal del cual nadie quiere darse cuenta provienen las ideas más macabras. Y yo lo uso perfectamente ... Así que viéndolo por mi lado, acepto – Neville rió con malicia y victoria.

Decisión de sabios ... Si no puedes con el enemigo unete a el. ¿Amigos? – Le extendió la mano. Draco la vió por un instante y la estrechó.

Complices. Solo espero no llevarme un fiasco contigo.

Yo no juego como Potter.

¿Huh? – Se le hizo raro escuchar a Neville decirle asi a ... Potter.

De ahora en adelante tu seras Draco para mi, y Potter sera Potter.

Bien, Neville. Por cierto, que nombre tan raro el tuyo – Comentó Draco, volteándo y poniéndose a caminar.

El tuyo no se queda atrás. ¡Apestas a pescado, Demonios! – Contra atacó el chico, echando una mirada fugazgemente hacia la maleza detrás de ellos. Ambos se encaminaron a traves de los árboles.

Los vió alejarse a ambos. Perdió la oportunidad de enfrentarlo, pero sería pronto, muy pronto.

La curiosidad le mataba, aunque sabía qué había pasado. Harry quería saber la razón por la cual la chica besó a la fuerza a Malfoy. Ambos estaban de regreso a la casa una vez concluida su primera sección de trabajo. Se imaginaba que si los hermanos De Cabot fueran más, hubieran obligado a las hermanas a vigilar a las hembras, manteniéndolas alejadas de los chicos. Los gemelos: Pierre y Chase andaban enigmáticamente. Coralia no había hablado nada en todo el día, pero la furia en sus ojos era más que evidente. Más de una vez se contuvo de cuestionarla.

¿Qué te pasó en la boca? – Ella le miró sorprendida e ida, saliendo de su encimamiento. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

Eso no te importa – Respondió en tono seco. Se apresuró en caminar para no tener que aguantarlo.

Puedas que tengas razón – Dijo Harry, alcanzandola.

La tengo – Aseguró.

Ayer, todos sabemos, trabajaste junto a Malfoy, el rubio – Aclaró Harry al ver confución en su perfíl - . Y es notable que él, también, salió arañado. ¿Acaso pelearon?

Eso debes de saberlo tu – Hary se sorprendió por la respuesta.

¿Disculpa? – Ella tenía razón, pero ¿Quién le había dicho?

Ustedes llegaron todos juntos, lo que quiere decir que se conocen. Draco llegó con esas marcas ... Al igual que tu.

Ahh – Respondió Harry, sacando cualquier duda de su cabeza.

¿Qué les paso¿De dónde venían?

Tu me respondes, yo te respondo – Coralia lo vió, indignada. Harry rió cínicamente.

Él intentó pegar su boca con la mía – Mintio. Harry se sorprendió por tanto descaro - . Yo no lo dejé, pues me lo encontré asqueroso. Por eso lo arañé, pero después, él me golpeó. Enojado.

¿Me dices la verdad? – Preguntó Harry, mientras que sus ojos hacían otra¿Por qué mientes? Y la acusaba¡Mientes!

¡Yo no juego con algo tan serio! – Aclaró. Harry la vió sin poder ocultar su indignación. La serenidad y determinación con la cual ella mantenía su mentira en pie era de temer - . Si hubiera sabido que no me creerías, no te hubiera dicho nada.

¡A ti no te tiene que importar lo que yo piense de ti! – Coralia paró de golpe y le miró, atónita. Harry la imitó.

Pero, estúpido, no se trata de que me importe lo que pienses de mi. Para lo que me importa. Se trata del evento... En fin¡olvidalo!

Supongo que te importa que te crean tus hermanos¿no? – Coralia siguió caminando, alejándose, pero Harry volvía a la par.

¡No me hables¡No estoy para hablar, hoy! – Gritó, enojada - ¡Déjame en paz, condenado!

Esta bien, esta bien – Trató de tranquilizarla, Harry - . Te creo ...

¡Te dije que no se trata de lo que pienses ...!

Mira. Conozco a Malfoy. No muy bien, pero, si, si...

¿Eres su amigo? – Preguntó, interesada - . Porque el otro parece su mano derecha ...

¡No soy su amigo!

¿Entonces?

Mira, ester, er ... Se podría decir que no llevamos una buena relación. El no me soporta, yo lo odio ...

¿Lo odias? – Preguntó, confundida, para después quedarse en un trance desconectable que la hizo pensar profundamente en la situación - . Bueno, no sería tan difícil odiarlo.

No dudo que él te besara a la fuerza – Dijo, aunque no supo si decía la verdad o no. Lo único que pudo aclarar dentro de sí respecto a la escena del beso fue que la culpable tenía cara de mujer, y esa era ella - . Entiendo que tuviste que defenderte. ¿Tus hermanos no piensan hacer nada?

No. Ellos no saben nada – Sentenció.

¿No le piensas decir?

¡No! Se atreverían a golpearlo ...

¿Y no es lo que quieres¿No quieres vengarte o mejor dicho, buscar justicia? Él empezó, a fin de cuentas ...

¡No¡No quiero nada! Lo mejor será que todo quede como está. Ni se te ocurra decir nada a mis hermanos...

No es necesario que me adviertas nada. Yo no diré nada. No sere yo quien busque más problemas a Malfoy – Aclaró, no muy seguro.

Entonces eres un enemigo raro¿sabes ...?

Raro no. Lo que pasa es que yo no giro entorno a él¿ves? – Coralia vió hacia delante, algo molesta con la respuesta.

¿Entonces? – Harry permaneció un momento en silencio, y recordó.

Bueno, estabamos en un crucero. Yo y mis amigos y Malfoy y su familia. Pura coincidencia, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

¿Crucero? Creo que una vez mis padres me hablaron de uno ...

Es un tipo de barco gigante. Es "Una pequeña ciudad móvil". Hay de todo – Coralia pretendió entender.

¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

¡Explotó, el crucero explotó!

Una vez llegando a la casa vieron a Cameron y Pansy sumergidas en una conversación. Inmediatamente la vieron, a Coralia, ambas se levantaron. Le dió la impresión de que estaban hablando de ella. Lo más seguro Draco le había contado toda la verdad. La verdad. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza, furia y descontento. Avanzó como si nada hacia la entrada y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ellas las miró a la cara.

Pansy la miraba de arriba a abajo con deseos de hacerle lo peor, mientras que Cameron mantuvo la calma y actuó inteligentemente. Con aires de grandeza y victotia. Ella era la que tenía a Draco loco, ninguna más. Tuvo que sostener a Pansy de la mano advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera. La chica se le había acercado peligrosamente en busca de pelea. Coralia avivó el paso y desapareció dentro de la casa. Harry observó detenidamente la situación. Cameron vió a los ojos de Pansy. "No busques problemas" Le pidió.

Ambas miraron hacia Harry, quien permanecía a tan solo unos metros delante de ellas. Dimitri observaba divertido, escondido detrás de una pared de flores.

Hola, Harry – Saludó torpemente Cameron, tratando de que todo se esfumara fugazmente. Pansy frunció el ceño a pesar de saber sobre la ya nueva relación de amigos entre ambos - . ¿Qué tal?

Todo bien – Dijo una vez Pansy se había retirado sin decir palabra. Se acercó a la rubia - . Pero parece que aquí habrán más enfrentamientos.

No de mi parte – Dejó en claro. Harry la miró a los ojos, intesamente. Cameron entendió - . Hablé con Draco ...

¿Y? – Interrumpió, un poco avergonzado.

Me dijo la verdad. Ella fue la que se le echó encima – Harry la vió fugazmente para, después, desviar su mirada hacia la casa y Cameron le sonrió un poco.

Si, eso fue lo que exactamente pasó – Respondió en un casi susurro.

Ya lo sabía desde que me lo dijiste ...

¡Pero te mentí! – Exclamó, sin entender.

Por eso. Si venía de ti respecto a Draco y siendo ambos enemigos ... Mentirías – Harry volvió a deshacerse de su mirada fulminante.

Supongo que no le dijiste que yo te dije ...

¡No, no comente de esto con nadie! - Se apresuró a decir - . Ya no quiero más peleas entre tu y Draco. No estoy para recivir más disgustos – Harry sonróo temblorosamente. Recordando.

¿Cómo te sientes¿Cuántos meses tienes?

¡Tres! – Comentó entre feliz y nostalgicamente – Tres meses ... – A Harry le dió la impresión de que hablaba de otra cosa.

Tres meses ... – Repitió Harry, ayudando a recordar a la chica que se había quedado en un estado de encimamiento.

Harry, yo ... – Cameron pensó que lo mejor seria contarle todo. Le quedaba muy poco - . Padezco de Leucemia – Efectivamente lo que esperó. El chico se sorprendió - . Moriré en poco tiempo y mi hijo, también, está en peligro. Tenía que someterme a tratamientos, pero no me los hice pensando que afectaría al bebe. Tres meses sin tratamientos fue un grave error ... – Comentó, triste, al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente. El tema le mortificaba y mucho.

¿Y es qué no ibas al doctor¿No te comentó que no tenía efectos secundarios en el bebé? – Preguntó, auto-sorprendiéndose de que estuviera interesado y preocupado. Todo por ella, por nadie más.

¡Todas estas desgracias son mi culpa! – Chilló. Echó una mirada atenta a Dimitri, quien se mantenía jugando entre las flores. Hizo señal a Harry de que le siguiera. Harry obedeció. Se alejaron del pequeño para que no escuchara los gritos de su madre.

¿Cómo es eso de que todo es tu culpa?

Yo me enteré de mi enfermedad justamente cuando nació Dimitri. Por suerte, él nacio bien, pero después, comencé a sentir malestares y me diagnosticaron Leucemia a través de unos examenes. Estuve en quimioterapia por varios meses, pero después, me enteré que estaba embarazada, otra vez. Como es una enfermedad mas conocida en el ámbito Muggle fui en busca de un doctor en vez de un medimago. Le comenté mi situación y le pregunté que si la quimioterapia no causaría efectos adversos al bebé y me respondió que si. Que el bebé podría morir ...

Fue un duro golpe para mi. Lo único que quería era salvarlo a él, pues yo ya no importaba. Pansy y yo le haciamos creer a Draco que ibamos a la Quimioterapia, pero no era así, realmente. Sabía que él, Draco, intentaría poner mi vida ante la del bebé. Lo conozco, por muy cruel que suene sería así. Él me ama demasiado y me diría que ya teníamos a Dimitri. No es tan solo que yo pensaba que me diría esto. ¡No! Ví lo que pasaría. Pero, desgraciadamente solo ví eso. En el crucero el doctor le conto todo a Draco y éste me llevó la noticia. La quimioterapia afecta a uno de diez bebés. Me dejé enfermar y a la vez a mi bebé, también ... No sé que fue lo que me pasó. Debí consultar con otras personas y no lo hice. Como si fuera poco tengo anemia. Podría pescar cualquier infección fácilmente y quizás me quede menos de cinco meses de vida ...

Para cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Harry la observaba con pena ajena. En el fondo, el chico se sentía mal, pues era como si el problema fuera con el, también.

Admito que te cegaste. Como dices, debiste consultar con otros medicos. Pero si de buscar culpables se trata, todos se llevan un pedazo de ese pastel. Tu esposo era quien tenía que ir contigo a las citas ... Y Parkinson, viéndote así, que no tenías cabeza para nada, debió aconsejarte mejor.

Pansy estaba más perdida que yo. Ella no sabía de nada, realmente. Todo era muy raro para ella ... Y Draco ... Él no tiene la culpa. Siempre estuvo dispuesto. Yo fui la que buscó la manera de que no se interpusiera. Es mi culpa, solamente.

¡Te haz dejado morir por querer salvar a tu hijo, cuando lo único que hacias era...! – Dijo Harry, sin ser reproche, tan solo una observación.

¡Lo sé! – Dejó escapar un grito ahogado por ella misma. Harry, involuntariamente la abrazó - . ¡Tus palabras me recuerdan a Draco! Eso me dijo y no sabes cuanto me duelen. En lo más profundo de mi corazón – La sintió llorando sobre él. Era su pañuelo de lágrimas, ahora. Se sintó mal y abatido. La escena de Cameron fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de los problemas de la familia Malfoy. Tal y como dijo a Hermione la noche anterior, no buscaría problemas a Malfoy. No sería él ... Y si en algun momento pensó buscar justicia o venganza, ya la estaba recibiendo. Y nunca lo pensó, pero era de la peor manera. No podía gozar a costa de desgracias ajenas. No llegaba tan lejos ... O quizás si. Su relación con Ginevra le recordaba tan solo una cosa y el motivo por el cual se había acercado a ella.

Ejem, ejem – Carraspeó alguien detrás de ellos. Fuerte y enojado. Cameron abrió los ojos y tembló bajo el cuerpo de Harry. Rápidamente lo abandonó - . ¿Interrumpo? – Era Draco, el sarcástico. Harry rodó los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte. Era lo que menos quería: Un enfrentamiento con Draco y menos ahora que sabía todo y sentía lastima. Más por ella que por él, si es que sentía lastima de él.

Neville sentía tanto gozo que casi quedaba al descubierto con su sonrisa. Peleó contra sus impulsos tratando de borrarla y guardarla en lo más profundo. El enojo en los ojos de Draco era más que suficiente para que entendiera que sus cizañas habían tenido validez y mucho más ahora. Sin duda la suerte estaba de su lado.

¡Draco! – Pareciera que Cameron hubiera dejado escapar su último aliento. Lo miró aterrada, más preocupada por ellos mismos que por ella. ¿Qué pensaba Draco al encontrarlos sumergidos en ese lazo tan comprometible¿Acaso cumpliría lo que dijo? No. Ella lo sabía, pero un enfrentamiento era más que seguro.

Si es que lo conozco mejor que nadie. Te dije que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. ¡No, señor! Potter quiere sacarte canas verdes, Draco – Susurró Neville a un lado del enojado rubio, quien dejó los pescados a un lado. Apretó los puños y los dientes. Sus palabras le dolían. Neville lo sabía. Recivió una mirada asesina, pero no le dio mucha importancia. ¿Cómo podía eso importar más que la escena de Draco caminando hacia Potter¡Esto era fantastico¡Pelea¡Que le den a Potter!

Por lo que veo tienes esos oídos llenos de mierda, Potter. ¿Qué pasó con lo que te dije¿Se te metió por uno y se te salió por otro¿En que parte de tu cabeza se localiza ese maní que tienes por cerebro¿Tu quieres sacarme de quicio¿Es eso? – Cameron y Harry nunca vieron tanto odio, frustracion y celos en Draco. Nunca - . ¡Pues ya lo lograste! Yo lo que creo es que te encantan mis golpes ...

No se de que hablas; si cada vez que peleamos el que sale perdiendo eres tu – Por un momento se le olvidó todo. Las preguntas de Draco no eran más que humillaciones que borraban por completo de su memoria la conversación que había tenído con Cameron. Lo estaba atacando. Él hizo lo mismo y se arrepintió en el acto. Debía solucionarlo. Era normal que Draco pensara que estaba tratando que enamorar a su esposa ... O lo que sea. Cameron, al ver que Draco se le iba encima a Harry, se interpuso.

¡Draco, por Dios¡No me hagas hacer mala sangre! – Le rogó. Draco hizo contacto con los ojos negros de su esposa. La vió entre enojado y frustrado. Cameron volteó hacia Harry - . ¡Harry, no le retes! – La petición no pudo hacerlo enojar más. Escucharla hablarle y tratarle de tú y pedirle cosas por él, como si fuera un no sé qué.

No sé que ideas tengas en esa cabeza, crápula, pero algo si te digo: Borra el mensaje erróneo de esta escena. Entre tu esposa y yo no hay nada. Solo hablabanos.

¡Pero si está llorando! – Exclamó Neville, fingiendo asombro y aguantando su sonrisa. Esto enojaría a Draco cien por ciento. Se acercó a Cameron - . Pero, por Merlin ¿Qué le hiciste a esta muchacha, Potter? – Harry frunció el ceño en un signo de incrédulidad y asombro. Cameron no pudo disimular su cara de disgusto: Que comentario tan inoportuno. Draco se había percatado, ya. Justamente a allí iba - . ¿En serio solo hablabas con ella¿No le hiciste nada¿No la for-sas-te a nada?

¿A qué alegas? – Le detuvo Harry, rápidamente - . ¿Qué insinúas¿Qué trate de abusar de ...?

¡Tu lo haz dicho! – Exclamó con una sonrisa cínica, a la vez que depositaba las leñas a un lado de la casa.

¡Cállate la boca! – Ordenó Draco, enojado, volteándo a verle - ¡No te metas! – Neville se tragó su orgullo y solo obedeció. No le convenía hacerle creer que estaba enojado, pero pronto se las cobraría ... Si no era que ya se la estaba cobrando, también.

¡Harry no me hizo nada, Draco! – Informó Cameron - . Te lo juro ...

¿Y debo creerte, ahora? – Preguntó Draco, quizás mostrando decepción.

Yo si pienso que debes creerme, pues creo que me he ganado tu confianza. Pero tu tienes la última palabra ...

¡Déjate de shows, Malfoy! – Dijo Harry, enojado y cansinamente - . Si solo hablaba con ella. Solo he cruzado un par de palabras con ella y es más que suficiente para darme cuenta de que es una buena mujer y por ende, esposa. Ella ya te explicará, si es que la dejas ... Tienes suerte de tenerla, porque te ama. Ella me lo dijo – Mintió. Ella nunca se lo dijo, pero era de suponer que lo hiciera, que lo amara - . Dudo que te haya dado motivos para que la celaras ...

Pero, si desconfío de ti, imbécil ... ¡Yo amo y creo en mi esposa! – Interrumpió Draco, enojado.

Tu, luchas innecesariamente por algo que ya tienes asegurado. Lo único que puedes lograr es perderlo – Cameron se sentía orgullosa de Harry. No se había equivocado. Era un buen muchacho. Le regaló una sonrisa fugaz a escondidas de Draco y lo enfrentró:

Vamos a dentro, Draco. Hablamos todo lo que quieras, pero respeta, por lo menos a tu hijo – Draco siguió la mirada de su esposa y lo encontró con que el pequeño lo miraba juguetonamente a través de la flores. Le llamaba: "Da-da"

¡Esta bien! – Dijo resignado. Miró por última vez a Harry y le dijo:

¡No creas que esto ha terminado! – Harry se tuvo que contener el: "Cuando quieras..." Draco tomo el cubo de pescados y fue por Dimitri, quien no se quería dejar abrazar. Su padre apestaba. Finalmente la familia entró a la casa. Cameron con Dimitri en brazos.

Harry y Neville se miraron fijamente. Harry con decepción y Neville tan solo mantenía su sonrisa cínica.

¿Qué me miras, Harry?

Llamaste a Malfoy por su nombre ... Eso quiero decir que ...

¡Esta bien! Si. Yo y Draco somos ... "Amigos" ...

Bien. Ya veo por donde va todo. Son complices ...

El crimen aún no ocurre, pero ocurrirá, ocurrirá ... – Aseguró con una sonrisa burlona.

Estas irreconocible ...

¡Mira quien habla! Tu te hacias llamar mi amigo y no esperaste ni siquiera un año trás la muerte de Cho y ya le hacías muchachitos a la pelirroja esa ...

¿Por eso estas haciendo todo esto, verdad¿Estas enojado¿Quieres venganza?

Enojado no. Dolido.

¡Al caso es lo mismo! Estas uniéndote a Malfoy para destruirme ...

¿Destruirte¡Que palabra tan fea! – Fingió indignación - . Si tan solo te voy a hacer ver tu suerte. ¡Eso es todo! – Explicó, terriblemente infectado de cínismo.

¡Ahora entiendo! Tu le fuiste con el chisme a Malfoy sobre que yo quería enamorar a Cameron ...

¿Yo¡Deliras! Lo que pasa es que no sabes actuar. Destilas pasión y desafortunadamente Draco se dió cuenta, y ...

¡Ya cállate, perro embustero¡Lo único que haces es causar más problemas de lo que ya tenemos! Neville, por Dios, entiende ...

Entiende tu. Por favor, Harry Potter. Necesito vengarme. ¿No captas eso tan simple¿Por qué no haces todo esto más fácil? Si cooperas ya verás lo rápido que te llegará la racha de mala suerte ...

¡Estas demente, amigo!

¿Amigo? Yo ya pasé a otro bando ... Ahora eres Potter para mi – A pesar de todo, sus palabras sorprendieron y dolieron a Harry - . Tu eres tu. Yo soy yo. Somos enemigos y no esperes otra cosa de mi más que destrucción.

Cameron bajaba las escaleras trás haber dejado a Dimitri en la recámara de Pansy. Lo último que esperaba en ese momento era encontrarse cara a cara con Coralia. Algun día tenía que ser, además. Captó una mirada retadora, fulminante, de odio de parte de la jovencita mal criada. Se había detenido a la mitad de las escaleras y la miró en el centro del vestíbulo. No se rebajaría a pelear con ella. ¿Para qué?

Vas a tener que ponerle un alto a los deseos carnales de tu esposo ¿Me oyes? – Comentó una vez Cameron cruzó por su lado como si ella no estuviera.

¿Disculpa? – No pudo creer tanta rebeldía e inmadurez.

Lo que oyes, mamita ...

Dudo que Draco busque lo que no se le ha perdido – Se asercó rápidamente a Coralia, quien por un instante se paralizó pensando que la atacaría. Pudo observarla mejor: Traía la misma vestimenta de siempre. Vestido negro con tacones altos, del mismo color. Era mucho mas alta que ella y traía el cabello rubio enmarañado - . ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Coralia se extrañó por el tono de voz que Cameron había empleado. Como si se estuviera a punto de decir algún seceto emocionante a un pequeño - . Ese Draco babea por mi, como yo por él. Lo admito. ¿Tus padres te llegaron a contar como se hacen muchachitos? – Coralia se separó un poco, colorada y sorprendida. Cameron aprovechó su lado enigmático para asustarla. Un escarmiento para que no molestara más - . Pues ya Draco y yo hicimos uno más otro que viene en camino. Eso sin contar los que Dios no quiso que vinieran. Deseos carnales si tiene ... ¡Y muchos! Pero solo los mata conmigo, porque solo yo se lo hago como a él le gusta. Muerdete la lengua, culebrita ... Que para la próxima morirás como el pez ...

Entró en la cocina. Draco había terminado con parte de su trabajo. Se estaba lavando las manos. Él la vió, quizás un poco desconcertado y enojado. Ella lo miró sin saber por donde empezar, además, estaba exaltada por su mini-enfrentamiento con la enana de Coralia.

Por suerte, Dimitri no tuvo problemas en quedarse con Pansy – Draco la miró, esperando respuestas. No dijo media palabra. Terminó de lavarse y cerró la llave. La miró, serio. Esto la ponía nerviosa - . Me acabo de encontrar con esa muchacha ... La Coralia – Informó. Draco la miró, como quien dice: Por favor, no me vengas con esas...

¡No trates de desviar el tema! No estamos hablando de la mocosa. Yo a ti ya te dí explicaciones ...

Y te creí – Terminó abruptamente Cameron, haciéndole entender lo que tenía que hacer inmediatamente ella terminara de explicarle - . Sin reparos, Draco – El aludido siguió esperando, serio - . Estaba hablando con Pansy respecto a lo que te pasó con Coralia ... – Por un instante, Draco desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Le incómodaba el tema - ... Harry y ella habían regresado de su labor. Lo saludé y terminamos sumergidos en una platica. Eso fue todo ...

¡No, no es todo! Estabas llorando ...

Si. Yo ... Yo le expliqué sobre mi enfermedad, Draco – El rubio se enojó - . Le conté todo respecto al embarazo y mi salud ...

¿Qué¿Por qué Diablos hiciste eso?

¿Cuál es el problema, Draco? – Preguntó, sin poder entender, Cameron.

¿Por qué tienes que contarle nuestra intimidad a todos?

¡Nunca lo he echo! Ni siquiera a Pansy, que le cuento todo. Esto no tiene porque ser secreto, Harry ... – Cameron ahogó su grito.

¿Cómo Diablos me llamaste¡Esto es el colmo! – Gritó enojado, haciéndola sobresaltar. No muy lejos, Coralia escuchaba atentamente la discusión.

¡Perdón, Draco, perdón! – Se apresuró en decir. Estaba nerviosa - . ¡Me haces decir cosas que no quiero decir!

¿Ahora es mi maldita culpa, ah? – Preguntó entre indignado e incrédulo.

¡No quiero decir eso! Lo que pasa es que tu ...

Yo, nada. Tienes a esa sabandija metido entre ceja y ceja. Eso es lo que pasa.

¡No es así¡Ya no digas más tonterías!

¿Tonterías¿Ahora todo lo que digo son tonterías para ti?

No es eso – Dijo más calmada. Alguien tenía que bajar la guardia y Draco no lo iba a hacer. No después de que cometió la falta de llamarlo: "Harry" - . Draco ... – Comenzó en un tono suave - ... Me viste abrazada a Harry, porque al terminarle de contar todo me puse a llorar. Él, simplemente se mostró solidario ...

¿Ahora es tu pañuelo de lágrimas¿Es qué no escuchaste mi advertencia¿Se te olvidó lo que te dije¡Está tratando de enamorarte! Eso no es solidaridad ...

¡Estas confundido!

¿Ahora quieres hacerme pasar por loco y paranoico? – Cameron rodó los ojos cansimanente. Esto iba para largo y Draco no mostraba signos de querer montar una conversación de pareja - . ¡Pues yo sé lo que él piensa y lo que ví!

Estas llevando esto muy lejos. ¿No te das cuenta de qué estas mal? Tenemos que hablar, no pelear ... Primero que si digo que tienes la culpa de todo, que dices tonterías y ahora que si estas loco. Estas tomando todo a la defensiva cuando lo único que quiero es resolver el asunto. No es justo lo que estas haciendo, Draco. Yo te escuché cuando me diste las explicaciones sobre lo que pasó con Coralia. Te creí inmediatamente. Después de que te comportaste como un grosero con tu hijo en el crucero te escuché, también. ¿Es qué acaso yo soy la única que te tiene que escuchar¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Pelear y terminar, para después venir en la noche con tus arrepentimientos? Porque crees que así borras el mal que haces. Y si, Draco, mal. Porque con esto me estas haciendo un mal a mi, también.

Tu desconfianza, a mi, me duele. Yo no te he dado motivos y como ya hablamos sobre esto y te dije que Harry no me interesa ... Pero por lo que veo a ti no te importa lo que yo piense. El señor se siente herido y yo en la obligación de aguantarle todas sus sandeces para después verme perdonandolo. Porque en eso va a terminar todo si seguimos así. ¡Como siempre¿Para qué me exiges explicaciones si no me vas a escuchar¡Te ves ridículo!

¡No me insultes, Cameron! – Demandó, enojado.

¿Qué¿Te duele que te diga la verdad en la cara? Te estas comportando como un muchachito ...

¡Ahora te aguantas! Cuando te casaste conmigo sabías que era menor que tu ...

Pero¿Qué tonterías dices? – Preguntó, incrédula - . ¿Qué tiene que ver que te lleve un par de años¡Draco, cállate la boca! Cuando estas así ni sabes de lo que hablas y solo lastimas con cada palabra ...

¿A ti, también, te duele la verdad?

¡No me molesta que sea mayor que tu! Pero, al Diablo ... ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la conversación¡Esta estúpida discusión se está saliendo de sus limites! El que seas menor que yo no quiere decir que tienes que actuar como un baboso. La madurez está en la cabeza. Tu demuestras ser muy maduro, pero cuando te toca enfrentar momentos como estos te comportas como un inmaduro ... Yo mejor me voy. Perdiste la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. En la noche no te quiero oír tocando la puerta como un loco. ¡Vé y duerme con los puercos!

¡Me iré a dormir con Coralia! – La aludida se sorprendió cuando escuchó ésto desde el otro lado de la pared. Cameron se sorprendió, dolida. Draco se maldijo al instante.

¡Bien! – Fue lo único que dijo antes de disponerse a abandonar la cocina. Coralia, rápidamente se fue. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Draco reaccionó tomándola del brazo.

¡Te quedas! No hemos terminado ...

¡Yo, si¡Sueltame. No quiero hablar contigo! – Gritó, dolida. Sentía las manos fuertes de Draco apretándola - . ¡Me estas haciendo daño! Que malo eres ... – Comenzó a lloriquear.

¡Perdoname! No quise decir eso ... Tu, también, me haces decir cosas que no quiero decir.

¡Tu tienes la culpa!

¡Lo sé! Te creo todo ... Pero me molestó que me llamaras como al ... – No encontraba insulto que se adjuntara a Potter.

¿Ves¿Ahora si quieres hablar, verdad¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser cuando quieres¡No te escucharé, sueltame!

¿Qué vas a hacer¿A comportarte como una inmadura? – Cameron lo miró, enojada. Draco le sonrió. La tenía agarrada.

¡Te odio!

Yo, también, te quiero, Cameron ... – Le dijo dulcemente - . Ya te dije que te creo. No me expliques nada. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Yo te creí desde un principio. Lo que no me gustó fue que me llamaras por su nombre ...

¡Tienes que usar la cabeza, baboso! Se te olvida por completo que estoy delicada y esperando un hijo. Es como si no te importara causarme peleas. Como si tu familia no te importara. Incluso Harry se mostró como se mostró cuando le conté todo. Tú, siendo el padre te comportas como un demente ... – A Draco le molestaba todo aquello. Tenía razón y Potter siempre metido en todo. Pero tenía que mantener la calma. Raramente, tendría que usar el consejo de Harry. Si seguía así, la perdería en realidad.

¡Lo siento! Dime todo lo que sientes, entonces ... – La abrazó mientras se dispuso a escuchar sus "insultos".

¡Que te odio cuando te pones así! Pareces un energumeno. Pareciera que quisieras llevar tu vida antigua. Pareciera que no te importamos. La relación es de dos. No todo gira alrededor tuyo. Tienes que escucharme o esto no funcionará. Me duele todo esto. Este viaje era para divertirnos todos juntos. Para permanecer todos unidos el poco tiempo que me queda. Pero parece que a ti se te olvida todo y no razonas. ¡Que desgraciado eres! – Le golpeó tontamente en el pecho. Draco cerro los ojos y se aferró a ella, escuchándo atentamente todo lo que ella sentía - . ¡Pero aún así te quiero, baboso, te quiero!

Él mismo, Harry, se sorprendió de su cara. Raramente la pareja le causaba melancolía y felicidad. Muy pocos resolvían sus problemas como ellos. Se podría decir que eran especiales. El uno para el otro, siempre y cuando llevaban sus diferencias. Se abrazaron y el rubio no se percató de su presencia. Pero ella lo miró con ojos llorosos, como si él tuviera la culpa. Quizás no era eso ... Pues le regaló una sonrisa triste. Abatido por una extraña razón, avandonó la estancia silenciosamente con la imagen de la pareja reconciliada.

No había nada mejor que una reconciliación: Traía la unión y después otra pelea en la cual se sacarían todos los trapos al sol. Finalmente, volverían a quedar unidos. Era el nacimiento de las dos almas.

Caminando entre los corredores en penumbra se encontró con una puerta nunca antes vista. La abrió y se sorprendió de encontrar un despacho decorado al puro estilo antiguo. Era una estancia circular. Un escritorio de caoba con un estante repleto de libros. Una pequeña sala. Una escalera en forma de caracol que daba acceso a la segunda planta: Solo había libros y más libros. Una mapa pegado a la pared. Una chimenea. Un globo terráqueo sobre el escritorio y unos montones de papeles.

Voces y pasos apróximandose. Harry no supo por qué. Simplemente atinó a esconderse. Subió las escaleras y permanecio allí hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse. Eran los gemelos De Cabot.

¿Cómo está eso de que no pudiste hacer nada? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

¡No! No pude enfrentarlo. Justamente cuando lo iba a hacer llegó uno de esos desgraciados - . Harry arrugó el entrecejo. Trataba de adivinar de que hablaban, pero hasta ahora no entendía nada.

¿Quién? Si yo me quedé con el otro ...

Si, lo sé – Se quejó - . No me sé su nombre. Es uno de ellos. Ya te lo mostraré en cuanto lo vea. Se pusieron a hablar. No sé de que. Duraron rato hablando – Permanecieron en silencio por un largo e inquietante rato - . Me vió. Estoy seguro.

¿El rubio te vió¿Vió que lo perseguías?

¡No, él no! El otro ... Lo más seguro estaban comentando sobre eso. Cuando terminaron de hablar lo ví mirando hacia donde me escondía.

¿Y qué crees¿Sospechas que sabe algo¿De nuestra intención?

¡No sé ni me importa! Además¿Qué intenciones tenemos¡Lo único que queremos saber es si el rubio le hizo algo a Coralia. ¿O quieres que lo intente matar, como en la madrugada? – Harry se sorprendió por aquello.

No hasta saber nada. De lo contrario, nos veremos en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas ...

Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tenemos que andar con cuidado. El amigo del rubio sospecha de algo y el rubio, también. Hoy fuiste descubierto por uno de ellos ... No nos conviene que nadie más sepa nada. Ni siquiera las gemelas ...

¡Ellas menos!

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

¡Nada! Lo mismo que teníamos planeado – Harry deseó que continuaran, pero un ruido desde el otro lado de la puerta los puso sobre alerta - . ¿Qué fue eso?

No sé – Respondió una voz asustada - . Sea quien sea que nos haya escuchado se ha enterado de todo. ¡Eso no nos conviene!

Harry no escuchó más que la puerta abrirse de súbito y los hermanos salir trás la persona que había escuchado, al igual que él, los planes para cometer un crimen contra Malfoy.

Hora de la comida. Hora de juegos de miradas. Cada vez quedaba más que claro que a ésta mesa se venía a sumar tensiones que a llenar la barriga. El no pronunciar palabra era una costumbre. El escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos era molestoso, pero no más que la tensión que se cargaba en la cuna de cuervos y gavilanes, donde cada quien velaba por sus intereses: Matar o herir.

Los gemelos de Cabot observaban cautelosamente a cada uno de ellos, tratando de encontrar al "nuevo enemigo". Ambos se miraban frustrados al no tener resultados. Pero lo sabían. Estaba allí, en la mesa y disimulaba muy bien. Chase le señaló disimuladamente a su hermano Pierre hacia donde se sentaba Neville; queriéndole dejar dicho que era quien se había interpuesto en sus planes.

Harry evitó mirarlos, pues sabía que buscaban a uno de ellos. Se mostró interesado, también. ¿Quién sería? No cabía duda de que esa persona podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa y disimular bastante bien. Por un momento miró hacia la familia Malfoy. Se concentró tanto en ellos que llamó la atención de Draco. Lo evitó rápidamente.

Cameron lo vió sonrojarse de enojo. Posó su manos sobre la de él. Con el detalle le dijo más de lo que podía decirle con palabras. Dimitri reposaba sobre sus piernas, examinándo con atención el pescado delante suyo.

Pansy observaba a través del rabillo del ojo a Blaise. Estaba haciendo contacto con Granger. Estaban hablando a través de la mirada. No pudo evitar molestarse un poco y comer malhumorada.

Ron, también, vió aquello. Estaba tratando de descifrar que se traían. Pero no había nada más molestoso que traer a Padma pegada al cuello todo el día.

Dean vió con disimulo la miradas que se mandaban Seamus y Parvati. Cada día aquello le gustaba menos.

Las gemelas De Cabot se miraban complicemente. Coralia desvió su atención hacia Draco. Indudablemente escucharlo decir que quería pasar la noche con ella la había dejado maravillada. Pero extrañamente la ignoraba. Vió su mano entrelazada con la de Cameron y apretó los dientes, enojada. ¡Se habían reconciliado! Candela la miró con pena ajena.

Cameron captó su enojo y le mandó una sonrisa burlona. Draco la vió. Así como podía ser de buena, también de maldita. Él, no quedándose atrás y captando muy bien todo, la besó tiernamente.

Harry los vio, sin exprección.

Coralia arañaba la mesa con desesperación, frustración y enojo. Sus hermanos, percantándola, no pudieron evitar mirarse y mandar una mirada enojada a la pareja. Pronto acabarían con ellos. Ni siquiera quien hubiera escuchado lo impediría.

Candela los miraba, enojada. Quizás recordando la bofetada que Chase le había propinado la noche anterior.

Se podría decir que Neville estaba al punto del colapso. ¡Se habían reconciliado! Finalmente terminó por creerle cualquier explicación barata y no se marcaría lo que él quería: Que enfrentara a Potter y le hiciera la vida de cuadritos.

Hermione captó la mirada de Neville, junto a Luna. Ambas, al tanto de todo, no pudieron evitar mover la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

Ginevra, quien llevaba la funda de almohada en la cabeza, observaba a través de los hoyos las miradas de cada quien: El beso, miradas de Luna y Neville, de Harry, de todos, de todos.

Y bien – Empezó Luna, llamando la atención de todos - . Llevamos ya par de días aquí y al parecer a nadie le interesa ciertos detalles – Como nadie la interrumpió, prosiguió - . Escapamos de la exploción en el crucero y llegamos a la isla mágica, Krakatoa, que encierra un gran secreto. Por equis razón algo impide que salgamos de aquí, según los hermanos De Cabot – Estos se pusieron a la defensiva. Luna anadió, inmediatamente: - . Y no estoy diciendo que mientan. Justamente cuando Dean y Seamus – Los aludidos la miraron y todos a ellos - . Tomaron la decisión de ver que tan cierto era aquello ... El bote aparece destruido misteriosamente. Nadie da motivo de por qué y el culpable no se presenta ante nosotros ...

Porque fue uno de nosotros – Agregó Seamus, mirando a los hermanos De Cabot – . O por lo menos se sienta en esta mesa.

Queda más que claro que el destino o ese alguien – Siguió Luna - . No quiere de salgamos de aquí, porque incluso ni los muggles pueden ver la isla. Y ningún mago sabe donde queda localizada el Krakatoa ...

Eso ya lo sabemos – Comentó, exasperada, Coralia. Aunque ese no era el motivo de su histeria.

Pudo chocar contra las rocas – Explicó uno de los hermanos De Cabot - . La marea pudo arrastrarlo hasta allá y reducirse a nada.

Pudiera ser ...

Entonces ¿Para qué, justamente, pensar que uno de nosotros hizo eso?

No hemos dicho nada de eso ...

¡Por favor! No somos ningunos ingenuos. Podremos ser menores que todos ústedes, pero brutos no somos. Y para que sepan, la estadía de ústedes aquí no nos conviene. Traería problemas. ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada al bote!

Bien, pero ¿Qué clases de problemas les traeríamos?

Con nuestras hermanas, por ejemplo ... – Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Neville, Luna, Los hermanos De Cabot, Hermione y Cameron miraron hacia Draco. Estos últimos miraron hacia los hermanos.

¿Quisieras explicarte? – Preguntó Dean.

No – Fue la simple contestación. Agria y fría.

¡No soporto estar así! – Se quejó Parvati, desatenta de la charla - . ¿Es que aquí ústedes no se cepillan los dientes?

Descuida de eso, Parvati – Dijo Hermione - . Justamente me encontraba con Candela buscando unas hojas especiales para preparar un enjuague bucal. En cuanto esté listo lo repartiremos. ¡Es muy bueno, realmente! Leí algo sobre eso hace tiempo ...

Me iré de ésta casa, pues el tiempo en que estaremos aquí no me lo pienso pasar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ústedes ... – Informo Draco, serio, sin quitarse de la cabeza la indirecta que había recivido.

Me temo que no podrás, Draco – Dijo rápidamente Coralia, con burla.

¿Quién lo impide, tú?

¡No!

¿Entonces?

Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que ... – Empezó Candela. Ya se le estaba siendo fácil descifrar quien era quien. Sin contar el labio partido de Coralia que ayudaba mucho en ésto - ... No puedes irte, porque supone que no dormirás en la calle de éste pueblo ...

¡Tu lo haz dicho! Pueblo ... Hay más casas ...

Si, pero se te olvida que ésto es un pueblo en una isla mágica. Aquí vivieron magos muchos años atrás que encantaron sus casas. Tu puedes intentar entrar y vivir en cual quieras de ellas. Tu puedes, si. Pero no lograrás nada, pues no podrás entrar. Las casas se abren solamente por el dueño. Por nadie más ...

Esto suena interesante – Exclamó Luna - . ¿Quieres decir que no podemos entrar a ninguna otra casa a no ser que uno de nosotros sea dueño de ésta?

¡Exacto! Si no eres el propietario, puedes intentarlo, pero no pasarás de la puerta. Las casas estan selladas.

¿Ústedes vienen siendo los dueños cuando murieron sus padres? – Preguntó Hermione.

Cuando murió mi madre, pues ella es la que desciende de la familia De Cabot ...

¿Entonces, no llevan el apellido de su padre?

No. Pues entonces la casa nunca nos permitiría vivir aquí ...

Interesante – Volvió a observar, Luna.

¿Cómo saben eso? – Preguntó Cameron. Sinceramente les convenía mudarse de lugar como había propuesto Draco.

Lo intentamos una vez. Entrar a otras casas. Es imposible.

¿Cómo sabe el embrujo, que rodea la casa, cuando está frente a su propietario?

¡Sangre! Tienes que lanzar sangre a la puerta y ésta decidirá si abrirse o no.

¡Fantástico! – Ironizó Draco, en un susurro.

Pero intentalo – Aconsejó Chase con una sonrisa malévola – ¡Ten! – Lanzó el cuchillo hasta el plato de Draco. Ambos se observaron con odio - . ¡Cortate las venas!

Y cuando la oscuridad reino en el Krakatoa ...

Blaise se preparaba para bajar a cenar. Después de la propuesta de uno de los hermanos De Cabot a Draco y un casi enfrentamiento, todos se fueron a hacer sus obligaciones. Las cuales duraron bien poco. Tuvo la oportunidad de bañarse en el río. Ya no aguantaba más. Draco lo había echo, y de paso llenó par de cubos de agua y junto a él, Blaise, lo cargaron hasta la casa para que Dimitri, Pansy y Cameron se dieran un pequeña ducha. Aunque andubieran con los mismos trapos, imaginó que los demás habían hecho algo más o menos igual.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Gritó un "Adelante" pero el tonto de Draco no obedecía.

Era Hermione y se alegró de verla, borrando cualquier signo de molestia.

¡Que sorpresa! – Comentó emocionado - ¡Anda, pasa! – Se hizo a un lado y Hermione entró, cohibida. Decidida a no mirarle se dispuso a observar la detallada decoración. Escuchó cuando él cerró la puerta y sintió un breve escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se internó en el centro de la recámara sin darse cuenta y se detuvo, volteándo a verle - . ¿Me tienes noticias?

Si, vine a eso – Blaise sonrió, acercándosele.

Lo suponía – Hermione le sonrió temblorosamente en señal de: Ni modo ...

¿Entonces?

Antes que nada le pedí explicaciones. Le pregunté si tenía algo que ver con la esposa de Malfoy.

¿Y que te dijo?

Se sorprendió. Ni siquiera supo de qué le hablaba. Definitivamente tu amigo está mal informado. Harry no quiere ... No tiene nada que ver con la esposa de Malfoy. ¡No entiendo como Neville se haya atrevido a tanto! – Dijo ésto último para sí misma, caminando en frente de Blaise de un lado a otro, desorientada.

Pues definitivamente alguien está mintiendo. Potter o Longbottom. Tu que los conoces mejor ¿Qué crees?

¡No sé! Ambos son buenos muchachos ...

¡Seguro! – Dijo irónicamente. Hermione le miró, seria. Blaise puso cara de: Está bien, no quise decir eso. Solo fue un comentario - . Aunque no sé como le crees al Potter después de todo lo que ha hecho ...

Si. Se que obró mal y ... Desconfío un poco de lo que me dice – Recordó el dialogo respecto a Ginevra. No la quería, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Por lo qué hizo? – "Y por lo que no sé, aún" Pensó Hermione.

Si, por eso – Dijo, ida.

¿Estás bien¿En realidad no hay otra cosa que tengas que decirme?

¡No, no, nada! Es eso – Se apresuró en decir.

Bueno, entonces si a Potter no le interesa Cameron todo está perfecto para Draco. El pobre tiene muchos problemas en que pensar para tener a Potter detrás, buscándole problemas para saciar su venganza.

Hice lo que me dijiste: Le pedí que no se entrometiera en la familia Malfoy. Espero que lo haga, realmente. Cuando me contaste la situación de ellos me dió lastima, realmente. Por más que sea no se merece eso ... Y no está para más golpes de la vida y menos si se pueden evitar.

Bien – Dijo suavemente. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, abatido - . Ah, recuerda que no debes decirle a nadie que te conté ...

Descuida. No diré nada – Pero ya lo había echo. Había dicho parte de todo a Luna. Justamente aquella en la cual Neville le había dicho a Draco que Harry estaba interesado en Cameron. Solo eso.

¿De verdad lo sientes¡Digo...!

Si, de verdad. Se que Malfoy me odia por ser una sangre sucia y ...

¡Él ya no es el mismo! Si antes te odió por serlo, ahora te apreciará.

¡No lo creo! – Comentó, entre medio de una risa temblorosa.

Creelo. Es más ¿Te digo algo? – Preguntó en un susurro. Como si se estuviera a punto de contar un cuento en medio de una fogata en el campamento de verano.

¡Dime!

¡Cameron es igual que tú! Sus padres son muggles ... – Hermione se sorprendió.

Me estás tomando del pelo ...

¡Es la verdad! Y tienes que ver como Draco se enorgullece de ella cada vez que lo dice. Ellos, realmente, se quieren mucho – Comentó, feliz.

Si, lo creo. Quizás ahora entienda el por qué está tan raro. Nunca me lo imaginé encontrarlo en un crucero. Nunca me lo imaginé siendo padre y nunca me lo imaginé aguantándose más de una semana sin molestarme teniendo la oportunidad.

Te digo que cambió. Sumándole los problemas ... – Llegar al tema, también, le apenaba.

¿Los quieres mucho, verdad? A tus amigos, me refiero. Veo que te preocupan mucho. Por Malfoy. Hasta le estabas dando de comer a Parkinson, anoche ... – Hermione se maldijo dentro de sí, inmediatamente. Blaise se sorprendió. Pensaría que lo estaba celando y no era así. Ella, realmente, no lo quería para pareja y como amigo le estaba cayendo perfectamente bien. Nada más. Simplemente era un comentario.

¿A qué viene eso¿Acaso te molestó? – Peguntó, curioso, levántandose de la cama y acercándose a ella.

¡No, no, no es eso! – Se apresuró en decir, nerviosa. Blaise lo catalagó como reacción normal ante la persona que te gusta. Pero estaba equivocado.

¿Es qué acaso yo te gusto, también? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, mirándole desconcertada.

¡Será mejor que me marche...!

Pero¿Por qué¡No me dejes así, por favor! Dime algo sobre lo que te dije ayer ...

¿Qué? – Pero eso sería volver a escuchar la declaración – Digo¡No! – Agregó rápidamente.

¿No?

¡No!

¿No me quieres?

No quiero hablar de eso, Zab...

¡Blaise!

Blaise, no estoy en condiciones para hablar sobre el tema ...

Entonces ¿Cuándo?

¡No sé, pero no ahora!

¡Prometemelo! Prometeme que me dedicarás unos minutos para hablar sobre nosotros.

Lo prometo – Se apresuró en decir. Aquel día le diría todo. Con punto y coma. Sin pelos en la lengua y con el corazón en la mano.

Entonces, nos vemos en la cena.

Bye – Se apresuró en voltear y salir rápidamente. Se sobresaltó. Justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Pansy levantaba la mano para llamar a ella. Ambas se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Hermione estaba avergonzada, mientras que la incrédulidad y el descontento permanecían perplejos en el rostro de Pansy.

Blaise observó desde su posición. No se alarmó tanto, pero maldijo la situación. No quería hacer sufrir a Pansy. Nunca debió pasar lo que pasó la noche en que "tomaron de más" en el crucero. Nunca. Ella lo había hecho por amor ... ¿Y él? Ni siquiera se había sentado para preguntarselo. Lo único que le llegó a la mente fue que todo pasó a causa del alcohol. Ni siquiera le preguntó al corazón ...

Hermione agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, pasando por al lado de Pansy. Ésta última le miró, a Blaise, trás despegar su vista de la recién marchada.

Pansy – Llamó inseguro, acercándose a ella - . ¿Vas a entrar?

¿Tu qué crees? – Blaise arrugó un poco el ceño. Parecía estar un poco enojada. Fantástico.

Lo siento. Estoy pensando en otra cosa. ¡Pasa, pasa!

Gracias – Dijo a secas, mientras trataba de disimular su incómodidad y enojo - . Y si, se nota que estás pensando en otras cosas ...

¿Huh? – Cerró la puerta.

Quisiera hablar contigo sobre Draco ...

¿Qué pasa?

Supongo que sabes lo que le pasa. Se cuentan todo ...

Como tu y Cameron. ¿Qué¿Quieres sacarme información para después divulgarla? – Preguntó en tono de broma.

Más o menos. Ya sabes que Cameron no es mujer de problemas. Solo la quiero ayudar. Está preocupada por Draco. Quiere saber que le pasa y ¿Quién mejor que tu?

Pensé que era evidente. Está celoso, porque piensa que Potter la quiere enamorar.

Si, lo sabemos. Pero¿No hay algo más? O sea¿Cómo lo supo? Porque, sinceramente, yo no noto a Potter en plan de conquista. ¿De dónde saco Draco eso?

Longbottom. Él fue quien le contó sobre los planes de Potter a Draco – Blaise comenzó a desbotonarse la camisa. Bajaría a cenar con el pecho descubierto. No aguantaba estar con la misma ropa hedionda. Si los hermanos De Cabot caminaban como si la casa fuera una pasarela ¿Por qué no quitarse solo la camisa? Además, no tenía de que avergonzarse. Por suerte, portaba de un buen cuerpo. Pansy lo observó, nerviosa. Pero luchó contra sus deseos y trató de seguir manteniendo la conversación.

¿Así que Longbottom está detrás de todo esto?

Si. Gracias a él Draco está como está.

Pero ¿Es qué acaso Draco no se da cuenta de que Longbottom está herido con Potter por lo que le hizo y está buscando venganza¿Qué mejor que buscarles problemas a Potter¿Y quién es el mejor para eso¡Draco! Pero hay que ver que los hombres son brutos ... ¿Draco no se puso a pensar que está mintiendo?

Si, pero ya sabes ... – Explicó vagamente.

¿Qué? – Preguntó, fastidiada, viéndole el pecho. El mismo que ella había acariciado tan solo noches atrás. Blaise no le prestó atención a su enojo y prosiguió la conversación como si nada. La entendía y en parte algo en él le hacía aceptar su trato.

Empezó a darle mente a las acciones de Cameron y Potter. Comenzó a atormentarse sobre por qué ella decidió salvarlo en el crucero. Sobre las conversaciones que tienen a solas. Sobre su nueva "Amistad" y la confianza que ya existe en ellos...

Yo no me vería hablando con Potter y sus amigos. Entiendo que Cameron, que no los conoce, esté actuando así, pero, también, tiene que entender a Draco. Es el enemigo de su esposo y ...

¿Ves, qué Draco tiene razón?

¡No la tiene! No tiene que estar celándola si ella le demuestra que le quiere. No te niego que está raro eso de la amistad, pero nada más.

¡No podemos seguir así! Si vamos a estar aquí lo mejor que podríamos hacer es llevarnos bien con aquellos que siempre y cuando quieran ... No es que tengamos que estar detrás del Weasley para que nos hable. ¡No! – Ron era el mejor ejemplo de la inmadurez y testarudez.

¿Entonces amigos, cómo¿Cómo la Granger? – Preguntó, mordaz. Blaise rodó los ojos.

Entre ella y yo no hay nada – Explicó. Pansy se ofendió.

¡No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones¿A qué alegas¿Qué estoy celosa?

¿Y es qué acaso no lo estás?

¡No!

¿No? La verdad no te creo, eh.

¿Ahora eres ególatra? Si, estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Para qué negarlo si ya lo sabes? Pero no me gusta que por eso te andes dando de aires. No a mi costillas. ¿Te crees el buenote¿Ah?

Por algo te acostaste conmigo – Comentó en forma de broma. Aquello le dolió a Pansy.

Pues yo no me acosté con ústed por eso, señor – Estaba enojada. Ella y Cameron tenían la manía de dirigirse así (De ústed), a Draco y a él cuando lo estaban - . Yo no me acosté con ústed por unas copas de más, como ústed hizo conmigo – Ahora lo acusaba de violación - . Yo estuve con ústed porque lo quise y le sigo queriendo. Bien que sabe que no andaré detrás de ústed si no me corresponde. La era de la Pansy rogona se quedó atrás. ústed bien que lo sabe ¿O no? – Blaise asintió, apenado por lo que había dicho - . Yo le respetaré sus decisiones como espero, ústed respete los míos. Creame cuando le digo que ústed no desea más que yo no sentir ésto que siento por ústed – Eso sí que le dolió, a Blaise. Y no supo ni siquiera por qué.

Pansy, lamento lo que dije. Ya sabes que soy un tarado.

Y un idiota, también.

Si.

Bien. Mejor me largo. Ya te usé para lo que quería – No quiso reírse en ese momento, así que ahogó su risa. Se veía tan angelical cuando se enojaba. Aunque supo que estaba tratando de herirlo. Pero nada proveniente de ella le dolería. Nada. Esa era el arma que ella desconocía. La sostuvo de los brazos antes de que saliera.

¡Espera! En realidad, lo siento.

¡Sueltame!

¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que pasó esa noche? Creo que es lo mejor para nosotros aclarar las cosas y no hay nada mejor que una buena comunicación.

¡Ya te dije todo lo que te tenía que decir aquella noche¡Sueltame!

¡No! Ahora escuchame lo que te tengo que decir ...

¡Ya me lo sé de memoria! Te emborrachaste como un desgraciado ... – Intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

¡Calmate para que pueda decirte la verdad!

¿La verdad¿De qué verdad me hablas?

Si quieres saber lo mejor será que te calmes – Pansy le vió a los ojos, pretendiendo encontrar la respuesta en su mirada. Finalmente abandonó la lucha y se dispuso a escucharlo. Ansiaba saber la verdad.

¡Habla, entonces!

Bien – Agregó, pacificamente. La soltó, rodeándola con sus brazos y guiándola a la cama para tomar asiento. Una vez se sentaron, se miraron fijamente. Habló: - . Ya sabes que te quiero como a un amiga ... – Pansy rodó los ojos.

¡Eso ya me lo sé! Me hubieras ahorrado todo ésto ... – Se levantó, enojada, dispuesta a marcharse. Blaise se levantó, sosteniéndola otra vez y obligándola a mirarle.

¡No es eso! Ya te dije que te calmaras y me escucharas ... Por favor – Pansy le vió a los ojos suplicantes. Estaba exaltada y enojada, pero entre eso se imponía la curiosidad. Se sentó – Bien.

¡Apresurate, pues!

Te mentí – Pansy se tensó y le miró sin entender - . Te mentí aquella noche. Después de que pasara lo que pasó.

¿Qué me quieres decir¿Te refieres a la vez que hablamos en el casino?

Si. Yo te mentí esa noche.

¿Qué¿Pero de qué¿Acaso ...? – Ya se imaginaba. Le vió a los ojos tratando de buscar respuesta a su pregunta y ésta vez, sí la encontró. Además, Blaise asintió lentamente.

No estaba borracho cuando estuve contigo. Estuve porque me provocó estarlo – A pesar de que esperaba esa respuesta, se sorprendió de escucharla. La alegría empezaba a embargarla.

¿Entonces estuviste conmigo porque quisiste?

Sí – Soltó con una aguda ronca.

¿Y por qué inventaste todo eso de la borrachera?

Porque a pesar de todo, te quiero como a una amiga, Pansy ...

¿Cómo a una amiga? Pero si en ese momento no pensabas en eso ...

Bien dices. En ese momento. Lucías tan bien ... Y no es que no lo luzcas ahora y siempre. ¡No! – Se apresuró en decir - . Pero esa noche hubo algo especial alrededor de nosotros – Pansy se calmó totalmente, olvidándosele el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba allí. Ahora eran solo ellos dos resolviendo sus diferencias - . No sé explicarte exactamente que era. Simplemente esa noche, también, tuve deseos de estar contigo.

Entonces estas mal. ¿Por qué no te pones a pensar bien en lo que te pasa? Si eso fue lo que te pasó, no puedes quererme como a una amiga...

Ese es el problema, Pansy – Habló lenta y atentamente; escogiendo las mejores palabras. Lo que diría a continuación le dolería - . Aún no he tomado la molestia de pensar en lo que pasó, pero estoy seguro de que no te amo – Su brillo se había esfumado, tornándola sombría. Como si la hubieran rociado con un valde de agua helada o la hubieran recibido con una puñalada por la espalda. La tomó de los brazos evitando que se fuera sin siquiera terminar de hablar. Sin que lo terminara de escuchar - . No sé que es lo que me pasa. Cuando veo a Hermione algo en mí se despierta. Algo muy diferente a lo que siento contigo.

¿Qué me quieres decir?

Que contigo siento deseos de cuidarte, pero no de la maneras que piensas. O sea, quiero decir ... – Por un momento quedó sin palabras. Continuó: - . Es como ese cariño de amigos que se diferencia al del amor ...

¿Lo qué me quieres decir es que ... Ese algo extraño que te hizo estar conmigo fue el deseo?

Si. El deseo es pasión y ya sabes que hay dos pasiones. Pasión por pasión y pasión por solo acción ... – Era el poema más maldito que había escuchado en toda su vida.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, Candela? – Preguntó Coralia a su hermana gemela mientras ambas, en la cocina, terminaban los últimos detalles de la cena.

Es sobre Draco ... – Coralia dejó a la mitad su trabajo, poniéndole toda la atención.

¿Qué pasa con él¡Dime!

¡Calmate y habla en susurros para que nadie nos escuche! – Recomendó su hermana.

Descuida, que todos estan arriba ...

Uno nunca sabe.

¡Termina de decirme de una maldita vez que es lo que pasa con Draco!

Escuché una conversación entre Chase y Pierre. Quieren matar a Draco por lo que te hizo ...

¿Qué? – Preguntó, exaltada.

¡Baja la voz, Demonios!

¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

Totalmente. Casi me descubren, pero no saben que yo los escuché.

¡Les dije a esos malditos que lo dejaran en paz!

Tienes que hacer algo, Coralia. O te vas despidiendo del rubio – Las palabras de Candela hicieron que la sangre corriera violentamente a través del cuerpo de Coralia.

Pero ¿Qué Diablos puedo hacer?

Tienes dos opciones: Contarle toda la verdad a nuestros hermanos o avisar a Draco para que se ande con cuidado. Toma tu decisión.

Mientras Coralia se debatía en su mejor elección, Neville reía para sí. Él, ya sabía que decisión tomar respecto a ésto. Ya había sospechado que los hermanos querían hacerle algo a Draco. Esto le estaba conveniendo ...

Se alejó de la cocina en total silencio. No quería ser descubierto.

Descalzo, con solo su pantalón de traje rojo y un t-shirt blanco, Draco observaba a través de la ventana. Como siempre, el pueblo lucía como algun foro de película de misterio. Con la claridad de la luna, se observó las palmas de la mano. Esas manos delicadas ahora empezaban a tener llagas y a perder su suavidad. Puso cara de resignación y se las quedo mirando, ido.

¿En qué piensas? – Cuestionó Cameron, terminando de darle el seno a Dimitri.

En todo – Cameron entendió. Tenian muchos problemas.

Ya deja de atormentarte – Aconsejó, levantándose de la cama con Dimitri en brazos. Se acerco a él - . Lo importante es que estamos juntos – Draco volteó a verla. Los tres juntos hacían un hermoso cuadro familiar viendo a través de la ventana. Draco tomó a Dimitri en brazos.

Tienes razón. Me preocupo por muchas cosa cuando debería solo preocuparme por ti y nustro hijo ... – Cameron sonrió, débilmente. La abrazó.

Tengo miedo...

Algo me dice que todo sadrá bien, ya verás – La tranquilizó. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes mientras Dimitri jalaba en cabello húmedo de su padre - . Ahora si quieres que te cargue, eh – Se quejó. Dimitri rió - . Convenenciero – Le hizo cosquillas y la risa de Dimitri los contagió a ambos.

¡Yo abro! – Avisó Cameron cuando escucharon a alguien tocar.

¡Dejalo, yo lo hago! – Y con su hijo en brazos se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió - . ¡Hola, Pansy¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mientras seguía jugando con Dimitri.

¡Pansy! – Repitió Dimitri, dejando a todos sorprendidos, para después hacerlos reír en carcajadas.

¡Pero, mírenlo! Si ya sabe mi nombre – Comentó satisfecha la aludida - . Te mereces un premio – Le besó la mejilla, haciéndolo reir y babear - ¡Niño lindo!

Haber cuando aprende el mio – Comentó Draco.

¡Pero si ya te dice: "Da-da"! – Imitó Cameron - . ¿O a caso quieres que te llame Draco?

Tienes razón – Draco le miró, contento - . Pero no estaría de más que ya se aprendiera mi nombre – Cameron y Pansy se vieron complicemente.

¿Ya van a bajar? – Preguntó Pansy.

Casi, casi – Avisó Cameron.

Que bueno, porque vine a hablar contigo ...

¿Oyes, Dimitri¡Mejor vámonos de aquí! Mamá y madrina van a chismear y no nos quieren aquí ...

¡Draco! – Reprochó Pansy - . ¡No vengo a chismear!

Si, si, si – Aseguró en tono aburrido - . Ya entendí la indirecta. Me voy.

¡Ma-ma! – Llamó Dimitri, queriendo quedarse.

Dejamelo, Draco – Pidió Cameron, acercándose a ellos.

¡Oh, no! Me lo llevo. No lo dejaré aquí, con ústedes. Lo voy a enseñar a decir mi nombre ... – Dijo Draco, entre bromas - . ¡Dile adiós a mami y a madrina, Dimitri!

¡Ma-ma! – Se quejó Dimitri, luchando por soltarse de Draco - ¡Ma-ma! – Antes de que Cameron llegara, Draco comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

¡Ya deja de quejarte! – Le dijo Draco - . ¿No quieres que te lea Gu-gu?

¿Gu-gu?

Si, Gu-gu ...

¡Gu-gu! – Exclamó, feliz.

¡Draco! – Llamó Cameron desde la habitación.

¡Ya lo calme! – Le informó - . ¡Nos vemos!

Cameron cerró la puerta y Pansy la miró.

¿Qué pasa?

Es sobre lo que te prometí. Ya sé quien le metió ideas absurdas a Draco en la cabeza respecto a lo de Potter, contigo ...

¿Qué? Entonces ¡Dime¿Quién fue?

¡Longbottom!

¿Longbottom?

Si, el mismo al que Potter le quitó la mujercita ...

Ah – Cameron trató de visualizarlo. Lo recordó mandándole miradas extrañas. Ahora entendía por qué - . ¡Ya sé! Pero¿Cómo pudo Draco hacerle caso? Es de notar que ese muchacho lo que quiere es vengarse de Harry ...

Eso mismo pensé. Blaise me dijo que Draco pensó lo mismo, pero que como se quedó dándole mente sobre lo que hiciste por él ...

Si, ya el mismo Draco me lo había dicho – Recordó - ¡Pero eso no tiene que ver!

Lo sé, pero lo más seguro el Longbottom seguirá envenenando a Draco en contra de Potter. Lo peor que podría pasar, ahora, es una unión entre ellos – Cameron la miró, aterrada.

¡Eso sería el colmo! Ahí si es verdad que nos vendrían más problemas ...

¿Y qué vamos a hacer¿Enfrentamos al Longbottom?

¡No! Lo que tenemos que hacer es vigilarlo de cerca. Unirse a él ...

¡Pero yo soy su enemiga!

Pero no yo ... – Dijo Cameron – Yo me ganaré su confianza. Y en cuanto menos lo espere, si sé cuales son sus planes, le doy una puñalada por la espalda. Si es por defender a mi familia, lo hago.

Eso suena genial.

Lo es. Lo es. A mi no me da buena espina el Longbottom, ese. Está herido y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarse.

Aja – Se limitó a asentir.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada – Comentó, desanimada.

¿Cómo que nada¡Cuentame!

¡Es Blaise! – Cameron la miró fijamente, entendiendo.

¿Qué pasó entre ústedes?

¡Nada! Eso es lo que me enerva. ¿Sabes con qué me salió? Con que no estaba borracho la vez que estuvimos juntos ...

¿Qué?

¡Así como oyes! Lo hizo porque quiso. Pero me dice que solo me quiere como a una amiga. Que esa noche estuvo conmigo por un aire extraño en el ambiente – No era extraño que Cameron se encontrara ilógica ésta explicación, porque aparte de que era confusa, Pansy se encargó de que sonara estúpida e irracional. Tal y como para ella era.

¿Qué? – Preguntó, confusa.

Además, está enamorado de la "_Nerd_" de la Granger ...

¿Él te dijo eso? – Preguntó, sin poder creerlo. Aunque no pudo esperar más nada de la escena que había visto de ellos en su visión.

Si. Y al parecer a ella no le es indiferente, porque hasta estaba, ya, de metidota en su habitación.

¿Estaban juntos?

Si – Mintió. Cameron la miró extraña, sin poder creerlo - . ¡No!

Aah ...

¡No sé! No le pregunté ...

¿Y qué va a pasar, ahora?

No sé. ¿Qué me aconsejas como amiga?

Me gustó la respuesta que le diste en mi visión la noche de la explosión. Creo que se la llegaste a dar y ... No hay más nada que decir. Si él no quiere estar contigo, dejalo. No lo atosigues y menos busques problemas con esa chica, Granger. Ella es la que menos culpa tiene.

Lo haré. No la molestaré ...

Por lo menos tiene suerte – Comentó en tono de broma - . Tenerte de enemiga es lo más tedioso del mundo – Pansy rió.

¿Qué tal la experiencia? – Preguntó, auto-suficiente. Dándose aires de grandeza.

Terrible. Recuerdo esa vez que me rompiste el vestido, la noche en que saldría con Draco y ...

Extraño esos tiempos – Dijo con melancolía. Cameron la vió, sorprendida.

¿Qué dices?

¡Es broma, babosa! – Le dijo, golpeándole el hombro, ligeramente. Ambas rieron - . No, pero, en serio. Ya. Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza. Por el bien de todos ...

Por el bien de todos. Exacto.

Sumergido se encontraba, jugando entretenidamente con su hijo mientras le "obligaba" a repetir su nombre a punto de cosquillas que provocaban risas contagiosas cuando de pronto, Draco, se percató de una prescencia que hasta hace unos momentos pasaba por desapercibida. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, le inquietaba e incómodaba. Dejó la pequeña batalla que mantenía montada con Dimitri y volteó. El pequeño se calmó, al parecer, notando la mala vibra de la extraña situación. Como si supiera de que se trataba todo aquello.

Ella le vió a los ojos. Y él la vió a ella, también, aunque su rostro permaneciera bajo la funda blanca de almohada.

Sigues siendo el mismo de antes – Draco paró jurar, mirando asombrado, que la Weasley sonreía malevolamente bajo su caparazón - . Siempre serás el mismo. Manipulador y dominante – Permanecieron un rato en silencio, observándose. La voz demacrada de Ginevra era lenta. Llena de algún extraño sentimiento: Odio - . Incluso con tu propio mocoso. No lo obligues a hacer algo que no quiere, Draco ...

¡Cállate! – Ordenó el rubio, rápidamente. Dejando a Dimitri sobre el sofá de la sala y encaminándose a grandes zancadas hacia la enigmática mujer. En ese entonces, todo lo que destilaba, él, no era otra cosa más que advertencia - . ¡No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! Te pueden escuchar ... – Añadió, mirando en derredor. Disimuladamente. Ginevra sonrió ante aquello.

¡Pues que escuchen! – Soltó fácilmente - . ¡Que se enteren todos del gran secreto que guardamos!

¡No digas tonterías! – Exigió, mirándole con indignación. Como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero sus miedos, los de Draco, eran el entretenimiento y diversión de ella, Ginevra. Se dió cuenta - . Además – Aclaró - . Ya todos, a quien la verdad un día les pudiera doler, saben de lo que pasó. Es algo que dudo haya pasado contigo, porque ni tu almohada debe de saberlo. A tí es a la que menos le conviene que se sepa todo.

Pues estamos en las mismas. Todos lo saben – Mintió, y Draco lo sontió. Incluso si lo hubiera dicho sin ese signo traicionero que hacían que sus ojos brillaran cuando mentía, él siempre lo sabría. Sabía como se manejaba.

Seguro – Ironizó Draco, con una sonrisa burlona - . Así como todos saben lo tuyo con Potter ...

¡Desgraciado! – Draco intensificó su sonrisa burlona, mientras escuchaba la ronca y aguda voz de la chica - . ¡De lo único que no me cabe duda al respecto, sobre lo que hiciste, es que actuaste por celos!

¿Celos? – Preguntó Draco, tratando de encontrar alguna lógica a su respuesta - . ¡Por favor¡Mirate! Eres nada ¡Estás reducida a cero! Yo no puedo estar celoso de algo como tu. No podría, porque ni siquiera me llegaste a interesar ...

Eso lo dices por despecho – Al igual que el rubio, Ginevra comenzaba a adquirir un tono sarcástico y burlón - . Te conozco perfectamente. Descubriste la relación que mantenía en secreto con Harry y los celos te cegaron ...

¡Pobre de ti! Si te consuela que alguien tan importante como yo te preste la más mínima atención ... ¡Creelo! Estás libre de toda expresión, y sueño. Aunque estén lejos – La golpió. Esas palabras, ambos sabían, habían golpeado el orgullo de la ex-pelirroja.

¿Qué podría tener de importante una lacra como tu? – El rubio fingió que sus palabras le dolían, para después explotar en una disimulada carcajada. Asegurándose que no saliera de la estancia. Ginevra siguió, ignorandolo - . Si llegaste a valer algo, fue por mi ...

Ajajajaja – Nunca había escuchado un chiste tan asqueroso - . Pero ¡Sabandija¿Tan alta auto-estima tienes?

No sabes cuando – Le guiñó el ojo.

Hagamos que éste encuentro desagradable pase lo más rápido posible. ¿Tu tienes algo que decirme?

Si.

Perfecto – Draco sonrió, era aquí otro desplante - . Porque yo no, y no me interesa escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir. Lo que tu y yo necesitavamos decirnos lo hicimos hace más de cinco años atrás – Draco volteó, alistándose para recoger a Dimitri y largarse de allí. Esa contestación, ella, no la pudo despreciar más.

¡Estas hecho una mierda! – Draco paró, volteándo a verla con esa sonrisa que ella deseaba borrarle. Era ese signo de burla e indiferencia. Que todo lo que ella le decía le resbalaba - . Antes, lo único que te interesaba saber era: Que si la tenías grande y si eyaculabas como orina un cerdo ...

¡Estás en lo correcto y a la vez, no! Si – Admitió - . Antes me interesaban esas tonterías. Era allí cuando estaba echo una mierda. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no me daba cuenta, o quizás si, pero no quería, a la vez, de que me la restregaba en la nariz. Que estaba echo una mierda, porque con ella me ajuntaba – Ginevra apretó los puños y le dió tremendo puñetazo. Draco no pudo fingir el dolor que ésto le causaba, muchos más por las heridas aún recientes que Potter le había dejado. Pero se repuso y le miró, burlonamente. Si le había golpeado no sería por otra razón que por la misma cuestión.

Antes me revolcaba con la mierda, y no era nada. Ahora tengo una familia a la cual gozo plenamente. Ahora es que soy alguien. No antes

¿Familia? – Su tono era degradante. Quizás como si se ensuciara de solo mencionar tal palabra. Draco esperó, mirando atentamente hacia Ginevra. Ella miraba fijamente hacia donde estaba Dimitri. Trató de descifrar las intenciones que en la mente macabra de la chica se planeaban con el pequeño. Comenzó tras un receso: - . ¿A ti qué te importa tu familia? – Draco arrugó el entrecejo, ligeramente - . Si, mi alma. El poder da dinero y el dinero da poder. Teniendo éstas dos cosas no se necesita nada más. ¿La maternidad¡Bah, es solo un accidente biológico! – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Con los ojos clavados en Dimitri - . ¿La familia? Una estúpidez. ¿El amor? Es un pasatiempo divertido ¡Solo si se está de moda! – Aclaró.

¿Para qué quiero ser respetada, si puedo ser obedecida¡Yo no quiero ser querida, sino temida! Detesto la mediocridad, la estúpidez ... ¡La débilidad! Pero éste mundo está lleno de mediocres. En realidad, solo he conocido a alguien que valga la pena ... ¡Y esa soy yo!

¡Estás equivocada! Eso es lo que eres. Una mediocre. Hay cosas con las que se nace. Yo nací rico y tu pobre. Que tengas a un esposo rico y un amante millonario no te hace nada. ¿No aprendiste la lección conmigo? El dinero no es un fin, sino un medio para vivir.

¿Cómo era que decías antes¡Ah, si, recuerdo! Las esposas son para servirte, las hijas para obedecerte incondicionalmente. Todas las demás mujeres son para divertirse. Todas, absolutamente todas, son unas interesadas ... No por lo que le das, sino por lo que creen que te van a sacar. ¿Acaso ya le recitaste a tu amorcito, tu himno?

Para ser ambicioso basta con probar la buena vida. Conmigo aspirabas no sé qué cosas. Eres alguien que quiso ser y no fue. Por eso fue que te casaste con Neville – Ginevra le vió, sorprendida - . Si. Termina de enterarte. Gano aliados y tu y Potter, enemigos – Ginevra supo que con alguna intención se habían aliado. Destruirlos. A ella y a sus queridos. Neville le sorprendía cada vez más. Estaba conociéndolo en verdad. La verdadera cara que gracias a ella salió a la luz. Debía dejarle en claro que de ella no se íban a burlar:

Me costó mucho llegar a donde estoy y no pienso perderlo por nada del mundo. Voy a conseguir lo que quiero. Caiga quien caiga. Ni siquiera mi hijo podrá detenerme – Draco llevó la mirada a su barriga, inconscientemente - . He esperado demasiado tiempo para dar el golpe final y nadie me lo va a echar a perder. ¿Qué no es capaz de hacer una mujer cuando se siente acorralada, humillada y herida de su amor propio? Lo que sea ¡Lo que sea! – Recalcó, claramente. Ese mensaje de advertencia era más que suficiente para que los cuervos no se le acercaran.

¿Amor propio? Si tu misma lo engañaste. Si te pasa lo que te pasa es por ti misma. Por nadie más. Tu no tienes motivos para ser villana.

¿Y quién dijo que para ser mala se necesita de un motivo? – Preguntó, con burla e ironía - . Sí, lo confieso. Perra, se nace.

Pues, perra, tu no tienes corazón.

Yo el corazón solo lo uso para que bombeé la sangre – Y sin darle tiempo a Draco de decir algo al respecto, abandonó la estancia caminando a través de el y siguiendo los contiguos corredores que llevaban a la cocina y el comedor.

Incluso antes de que hiciera alguna otra cosa pudo observar como Blaise, quien se encontraba sin camisa, salía de su escondite: El corredor adverso al cual Ginevra había salido. Se miraron a los ojos, serios. Draco supo, inmediatamente, que él había escuchado todo. En ese momento, lo menos importante era ponerse a averiguar si lo había hecho accidentalmente o por mala educación.

¡Otra vez la Weasley! – Exclamó, fastidiado - . Draco, tienes que hacer algo o te dará una puñalada por la espalda – El aludido se dió la vuelta, en busca de Dimitri. Y mientras lo cargaba, dijo:

Descuida. Yo se la voy a dar primero.

Bien – Uno de los gemelos De Cabot llamó la atención de todos en el comedor. Era Chase. Draco lo supo. Ya podía diferenciar su tono de hablar, además, siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, incluso, hablando de la misma forma que siempre: Superioridad y despertividad - . Creo que ya es hora de que nos expliquen a nosotros ciertas dudas ... – Todos le miraron, sin poder entender - . ¿Cómo llegaron hasta el Krakatoa?

Empezó de la manera menos esperada. Coralia contestó, contando lo que Harry le había contado esa tarde. Y su relato fue confirmado por los mismos protagonistas, quienes añadieron ciertos detalles; respecto a lo sucedido.

Recuerdo que la noche de la explosión habia una tormenta – Comenzó Parvati - . Neville se percató y ...

Si – Le arrebató la palabra, Luna - . Pero al parecer nadie la veía. Solo nosotros ...

Lo extraño es – Continuó Hermione – Es que ya nos habíamos quedado en un puerto. ¿Cómo no detectaron la tormenta¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la bahía? – Preguntó, como si el capitán Buenaventura estuviera frente a ella.

Es más que obvio – Respondió Cameron, llamando la atención de su esposo y amigos. En realidad, todos la miraron. La cuestión ya no era servir de enciclopedia a los hermanos De Cabot. Entre todos se internaban en una conversación en la cual las dudas se aclararían una vez expuestas ante todos - . Ellos no pudieron detectarla, porque la tormenta era mágica. Ocurrió en zona mágica. Por eso solo la vimos nosotros - Y todos parecieron reír estúpidamente por no haberse dado cuenta.

Una noche antes a que ústedes arribaran – Comenzó Coralia – Había una tormenta – Su tono era de desprecio. Miró de soslayo hacia Cameron. Draco recordó las palmeras caídas la mañana en que llegaron - . Así que no hay novedad – Al nadie ponerle atención a su comentario, Cameron le mando una risita burlona. Era lo que necesitaba la gemela para explotar. Pero supo contenerse.

El misterio de las luces había sido desvelado de la manera menos imaginada. Los faroles del pueblo – Velas – se incendían por ellas mismas una vez la oscuridad llegaba. Y la casa se limpiaba automáticamente se detectara algun polvo – Tal y como imaginaban.

Y como no podía faltar, los enfrentamientos con la mirada comenzaron a efectuar.

Buscó a Neville con la mirada, y le encontró sonriendole, nuevamente, cínicamente. No cabía duda de que era él. ¿Cómo pudo Draco creerle? La mirada que le mandó le dejó más que claro que tenían una conversación pendiente. Y le sonrió. Tenía que ganarse su amistad.

Inconscientemente llevó su mirada hacia la chica con la cara tapada con la funda de almohada. Sintió escalofríos al ver como ella le miraba siniestramente bajo la funda. Y sintió que su pecho se encogía. Que era embriagada en el limbo. Que le faltaba el aire. Como si algo le faltara. Un sentimiento de dejo. Y lo vió ...

_Entró como agitada a su recámara. Por suerte, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor. Se miró en el espejo a un lado de la cama y se observó, felizmente. Traía el cabello rojo vuelto un volcán en erupción. Tomó su coleta y se hizo una cola de caballo sin siquiera pasarse el peine. Arregló con su propia mano los mechones que se salían. Vió su gabardina vieja con los botones superiores desabotonados. _

_Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar, de la mano derecha, a los labios y los frotó suavemente. Cerró los ojos lentamente y recordó un poco. _

_Draco le tomó de la cintura y la subió a la butaca del salón abandonado. Ella le miró sorprendida, pero sin oponerse a nada. Le abrió las piernas violentamente, con las manos y se acomodó entre ellas. Ginevra sintió el bulto del rubio haciendo presión en su barriga. Sintió sus manos suaves tomarle la cara y besarle los labios con desesperación. Pasión, lujuria. Y se los mordió una y otra vez, turnándolos con la lengua, la cual pasaba sobre sus labios una y otra vez. Como si un perro estuviera lamiendo el suelo callejero para extraer lo más bajos sabores. _

_Volvió a la realidad y se observó detenidamente en el espejo. No podía negar que era hermosa y con todo lo que necesitaba para hacer a un hombre feliz. Tal y como Draco le había dicho. _

_Corrió hasta su mochila, sacando un pergamino y un bolígrafo. Comenzó a escribir, sabiendo que el rubio no se negaría a lo que pediría. _

_Mi querido y lujurioso prefecto,_

_El incidente de ésta mañana no se puede volver a repetir. Es por eso que le pido que actúe como si nada hubiera pasado y en cuanto me vea por los corredores, desprecieme como siempre lo hace. Nunca, nadie, debe enterarse de ésto. ¡Nunca! No aproveche la situación para hacer enojar a Ron. Él es el menos indicado. _

_Le he pedido que se quede callado, pero me ha chantajeado de la manera más vil. No quiero que ésto se repita, pero por desgracia ústed no quiere lo mismo. Ya no se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que ústed quiera. Yo no soy nadie ... Ústed es el de las influencias. Me veré en la triste obligación de complacerlo, nuevamente. Pero ésta vez, tendrá que quedarse callado. _

_No se le ocurra manipularme de nuevo, porque no le quedarán ganas de hacerlo ni con Harry ... _

_Att:_

_Ginevra Weasley _

_PD: Perdoneme lo del chiste. ¿Ústed con Harry? Jajajajajajajajajaja ..._

_Dobló la carta en tres pedazos y la guardó dentro de su gabardina. Tomó su mochila y se la puso, mientras volvía a observarse en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban de inocente travesura ... _

Nunca lo imaginó. Despegó su vista del monstruo que la observaba y se fijó en su esposo, quien la veía: Preocupado e intrigado.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Cameron estaba a su lado con Dimitri, quien ya dormía. Ella no le miró ni hablo. La sintió extraña, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada. Cameron entró, con el mismo gesto. Como si estuviera molesta.

Entró trás ella y cerró. La vió acercarse a la cama y desvestir lenta y precavidamente a Dimitri, para después arroparlo con las sabanas. Solo había una cama, y allí dormían los tres.

El hielo no se rompía. Atravesó media habitación para postrarse a un lado de la ventana y hacer lo que muchas otras veces había hecho: Mirar el pueblo fantasma, cubierto de una ligera capa de neblina de verano.

Cameron ni siquiera volteó a verlo, y se dirigió al armario. Se quitó el vestido, quedando en interiores. Lo puso dentro y cerro. Draco la obervó, sin entender que pasaba. Sin atreverse a preguntar. Y la vió paralizada, observandole. No supo como reaccionar, pero se puso nervioso, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Cameron avanzó hasta él y cuando lo estuvo en frente, admirándolo un poco gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba, le aclaró:

No estoy enojada.

¿Entonces? Si algo te preocupa ¡Cuéntamelo!

No es nada importante. Perdoname. Soy una babosa, pero es que me quedé dándole mente y ...

¿No es importante y le das mente? – Pregunto, incrédulo - ¡Ya dime!

Es sobre esa muchacha ...

Ya te expliqué. Coralia es una mocosa que ...

¡No, no es ella! Es la otra. La Weasley, la del rostro quemado – Draco abrió los ojos. Sobresaltado.

¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó, rápidamente.

¡Descuida! Ella, aún, no me dice nada. Pero quiere, lo sé. Me miró muy raro en la cena, esta noche.

¡Esa infeliz! – Exclamó, alejándose un poco de Cameron, queriendo golpear algo.

¿Me piensas contar?

Eso es lo que íba a ser. Es lo que voy a ser – Se retractó - . Creo que diciéndote la verdad gano terreno.

Es lo mejor a que ella me venga con mentiras. La noto extraña ...

Es una persona dañina. ¡No te quiero junto a ella!

Era tu amante – Aclaró, dejándolo sorprendido.

Yo ... este ... er ¡Pero fue antes de que te conociera!

Lo sé – Le tranquilizó, con una sonrisa tierna, acercándose un poco a él - ¿Por qué no me cuentas como empezó?

Bueno, yo era prefecto. Le habían impuesto un castigo y yo tenía que estar presente. Yo fuí quien la descubrió llevando "mercancía de contrabando" a Hogwarts ...

¿Mercancía de contrabando?

Si. Sus hermanos gemelos tenían una tienda en el callejón Diagón. Sortilegios Weasley – Recordó - . Estaba prohibido y ella les ayudaba a importarlos ...

Y ahí fue donde empezó ¿No? – Recordó el salón abandonado.

Si. Todo estaba transcurriendo normalmente. Ella cumplía su castigo. Constaba de organizar unos archivos, y después, terminamos haciéndolo ...

Lo ví – Draco volvió a verla, sorprendido. El solo hecho de imaginar a Cameron viendo como hacia "eso" con la Weasley le hacía revolver el estomago.

¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo articular. Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta. Fuertemente, sobresaltándolos.

Por un momento se miraron, señudos. Permanecieron en silencio, y al no volver nadie a tocar, siguieron hablando. Sin hacer caso.

No debió ser nada importante – Aseguró Draco, volviéndo a verla - ¿Qué fue todo lo que viste?

Solo eso, y como te escribía una carta, donde te respondía que se veía "obligada" a cumplir tus chantajes – Draco se puso rojo - . Lo más seguro pensaste toda la vida que se vió "obligada". Descuída. Ella, también, lo quería. Si hubieras visto el descaro con el que escribía la carta ... – Comentó, impotente.

Lo supe. Esa nunca me pudo engañar ... Y bueno. Fue algo que duró poco. Cosas de adolescentes, yo ... Como dijiste. Nada importante. Por eso no te lo dije – Trató de explicar.

Draco, descuida - Se acercó, cariñosamente, besándole - . Entiendo. Tampoco pretendo enterarme de todas las cosas que hiciste...

Aja – Fue lo único que dijo, respondiendo al beso con picaronía. La abrazó de la cintura y la atrajo totalmente.

Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día – Susurró sobre sus labios - . Podemos despertarlo – Señaló con la mirada hacia Dimitri, quien dormía acurrucado. Draco lo observó, sonriente.

No debiste quitarle la ropa. Tiene frío – La soltó un poco, para así acariciarle la barriga. A su otro hijo que crecía rápidamente. Cameron lo observó, cariñosa y nostálgica.

Un ruido, como el de crepitar de las llamas, les llamó la atención.

¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestionó Draco, viéndola, intrigado.

¡Mira! Alguien dejó una nota debajo de la puerta – Exactó. Ella estaba en un perfecto ángulo donde podía observar la nota blanca. Draco se separó, extrañado y fue por ella - . ¿Qué dice?

El rubio la leyó, rápidamente, quedándose petrificado.

¡Draco! – Llamó insistentemente su esposa - ¿Qué es lo que dice¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tragedia? – Y ella se acercó, arrebatándosela de las manos.

_Cuando el talento para curar se convierte en arma para matar,_

_Ningún paciente está a salvo. _

_Y tú, Draco, estás herido ... _

LA MATAPERROS

¡Es un anónimo! – Comentó estúpidamente, Draco, observándola.

¡Dios¿Alguien quiere matarte? – Más que una pregunta, era una cuestión que no podía entender. ¿Entre tantos cuervos y gavilanes, quién querría picarlo primero? Quizás, él mismo, Draco, lo sabía. Talvés sabía quien se hacia llamar "LA MATAPERROS".

_Continuará. _


	10. La familia furia

**Atencion todos/as:** El capitulo que leeran es mas largo que el anterior. Disculpen si se les hace molesto. A partir del proximo volveran a ser como antes. Tomo la oportunidad para informar de que ya vamos por la mitad! (Viva!). Y, tambien, estoy pensando en cambiar la clasificacion de la historia. _Rated _T. Lo que se nos viene encima en los proximos capitulos es muy fuerte para personas sensibles. Lo comico es que si la clasifico para mayores, yo no podre ni leer mi historia. Jajaja ... Si la pongo clasificacion M no aparecera por estos lugares, asi que no se como haran para leerla. No es decision ya tomada ...

Quisiera desearles una Feliz Navidad y un prospero 2008. Estamos a dos de Diciembre y no se si volvere a actualizar este mes. Me daran mis vacaciones, si, pero ya saben que esos dias son para andar de fiestas en fiestas. Aun asi, espero actualizar, pero no es muy seguro. Asi que por eso me adelanto a desearles que la pasen bomba!

No acostumbro a pedirles nada. Pero, por favor, les ruego que escuchen dos canciones a la vez que lean ciertas escenas a continuacion (SPOILER): La primera se llama The blower's daughter de Damie Rice. Es la cancion de la pareja Hermione/Blaise. Tendran un encuentro en el rio y me gustaria que escucharan esa musica.

La segunda es una cancion hermosa. Italiana. Se llama: Per te de Josh Groban. Es la cancion de la pareja Harry/Draco. Hoy se encontraran en el rio, desnudos. Asi que ya saben ... Quiero saber que les parece la musica. Busquenla en Youtube o descarguenla! Suerte!

Ah, se me olvidaba. Alguien me recomendaria algun programa para las faltas ortograficas? Dure dos semanas corrigiendo 34 paginas! Y lo peor, se me escaparon muchas faltas ...Una mano, por favor.

**Contestacion:** Sotana: Que bueno que te gusto el anterior. Tiene el mismo sabor este capitulo: Amor, traicion, venganza, odio, misterio, etc, etc ... Veo que el personaje de Dimitri te encanta. Te confieso algo? Me urge matarlo! Jajaja No lo soporto. Pero ya no se trata de lo que yo quiera. La historia se manda sola y su personaje es muy importante. Asi que tendre que aguantarme... Sobre La mataperros, pues, esta dificil. Me gustaria leer quien crees que es. Te espero.

Kikimaru: Sabia que contaria con tu apoyo como siempre. Eres mi lectora fiel. Y para complacerte y ayudar a que la lectura se haga mas comoda hice lo que me pediste. Es raro, porque siempre pongo los guiones en los dialogos. Es una tristeza lo que hace esta pagina. Los elimina y distorciona los puntos, exclamaciones y signos de interrogacion. Por cierto, espero que disfrutes el capitulo ya que Ginny sufrira horrores.

Agatha Malfoy: Hola. (Una nueva lectora, wow). Me gusta que te guste. Jajaja. Veo que no te conformas con lo que escribo y decides ponerte a pensar lo que grito en esas lineas tan enigmaticas. Seras mi tormento. Jajaja Sabes que? Tienes razon! Hay algo oculto entre esa relacion Harry/Chan. Pero te suplico de que me guardes el secreto. Juro que me mato si descubres quien es La mataperros. Cosa que no sera dificil, pues eres muy inteligente. Cuidate! Ah, gracias por lo de la falta de ortografia. Siendo asi dejare el capitulo anterior intacto. Que se escape una no importa ...

**Capítulo 10**

**La familia furia**

Lo que Cameron acababa de decir era verdad. Alguien quería matarlo o quizás tan solo asustarlo. Eso de: Tu estás herido ... Fue más que suficiente para que entendiera el anónimo. Podía sentir su cara arrugarse de la preocupación e intriga. La duda. Su esposa, a tan solo unos centímetros de él, le observó, preocupada.

-Draco ¿Tienes idea de quién te mandó esto? –Ambos sospechaban de la misma persona. El contacto en lo ojos brillantes les hizo pensar en las mismas personas.

-Si hubiera abierto la puerta, los hubiéramos atrapado. Y hubiéramos descubierto a los hermanos De Cabot.

-Entonces ¿Quieren venganza? –Era la única explicación que tenían.

-Es más que obvio –Caminó a través de ella. Se dirigió hacia su rincón preferido: La ventana. Observó a través de ella mientras seguía las pistas-. Los he notado extraños a ambos. Quieren enfrentarme, lo sé. Ve tú a saber qué cuento le inventó la enana, esa –Dijo por último, con rabia. Refiriéndose a Coralia.

-Pero aquí no se habla de enfrentarte, Draco. Te quieren hacer daño ... –Le informó en tono preocupado y alarmado. Draco se enojó, incapaz de creer que unos mocosos le estuvieran haciendo esto.

-No te preocupes. Los hermanos tuvieron todo el día para enfrentarme y no lo hicieron. Seré yo quien los busque –Sentenció, decidido.

-Draco –Recitó en un susurro, suficiente como para llamar la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Draco! –Volvió a decir, despegando su mirada del anónimo. El aludido volteó a verle, extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó, cansina y aburridamente.

-Te conoce. Digo, es muy cercana a tí ...

-¿La mataperros? –Inquirió, con un signo de duda.

-¡Si, mira! –Le pasó el anónimo. Draco lo tomó y trató de buscar la pista que no había encontrado antes-. ¡Te llama como Draco y no Malfoy! –Al rubio le brillaron los ojos, captando.

-Pero, no podría ser ni Blaise ni Pansy ... –Intentó explicar.

-¡Claro que no! Pero ¿Las gemelas y los gemelos De Cabot¿Cómo te llaman? –Draco recordó a Coralia llamándolo por su nombre un par de veces.

-Bueno, Coralia es la única que me llama por mi nombre. Supongo que sus hermanos, también ...

-¿Y ella¿Cómo te llama ella, Draco? –Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, serios. Sabía de quien le hablaba.

-Si –Comenzó con voz rasposa, volteándo nuevamente su atención al pueblo. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno-. Ella, también, me llama Draco.

-¿Y qué piensas? –Le preguntó en total calma, acercándose a pasos lentos-. ¿Tendría, ella, motivos para querer hacerte daño? –Y tras un receso, habló:

-Ella no necesita de motivos para hacer algo. Nació perra ...

Una vez listas para dormir, Luna y Hermione sintieron el llamado en la puerta. Tras mirarse extrañamente y preguntarse quién podría ser, la primera se dirigió a abrirla, recibiendo a Harry. Hermione, cuando lo vió, se incorporó inmediatamente desde la cama, preparándose para algo.

-¡Harry, que sorpresa! –Habló Luna.

-Luna ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó por cortesía, sonriéndole y desviando, por un instante, su mirada hacia dentro, hacia Hermione.

-¡Bien, bien! Pero ¡Pasa, ven, entra! –Lo agarró de la mano y casi lo entró a la fuerza. Cerró la puerta-. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bueno, ahí ... No tan bien –Explicó vagamente, viéndo dibutativamente hacia Hermione, quien se encontraba viéndole seriamente.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó, intrigada– Ven –Lo volvió a tomar de la mano, encaminándole hasta la cama y obligándole a sentarse-. ¡Acomodate y cuentanos! –Antes de empezar, observó, nuevamente hacia Hermione, quien esperaba en total calma.

-Es Neville –Soltó de una vez.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Cuestionó Luna, preocupada, sentándose a su lado.

-Se está comportando raro, extraño. No sé ... Pareciera que nada le importa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Volvió a interrumpir Luna.

-¡Porque me lo confesó! Está totalmente desequilibrado. Lo único que le interesa es vengarse de mi por lo que le hice. Y ya dió el primer paso ... –Ésta vez Luna no pronunció palabra, esperando, impaciente. Hermione se acercó un poco, intrigada, observando de Luna a Harry y viceversa- ... ¡Se unió a Malfoy para destruirme!

-¿Qué? –Soltaron ambas, al unísono. La noticia les cayó de golpe.

-Si –Sentenció. Se veía cansado de todo, como si lo que acabara de decir le arrancara cierto pedazo de su ser-. Neville se unió a Malfoy y entre ambos me harán la vida de cuadritos. Lo peor no es eso ... ¡Es verlo así! –Se levantó de la cama, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, desorientado– Está convertido en un ser maligno. No escucha a nadie. Es irónico, sarcástico y burlón. ¡Hasta me pidió que cooperara en mi supuesta ruina!

-¡Tengo que ir a hablar con él! –Luna avisó, de golpe, sorprendiéndolos. Se disponía a salir cuando sintió a Harry sostenerla del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-¡No, no vallas a decirle que te conté nada! Se pondría peor ...

-No creo que se moleste en lo que hagas, Harry. Al contrario, de tus errores se alimentará su odio ...

-¿Y es que tú piensas contribuir a eso? –No lo podía creer.

-¡No! Claro que no. Sueltame y dejame hablar con él. Yo sabré como llegar al tema sin meterte de por medio. Ve el lado bueno. A ti te conviene que lo calme. Neville está herido y desesperado por sobrevivir y para eso hará cualquier cosa ... Incluso herir a otros.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? –Preguntó Harry, sorprendido de su forma de hablar. Pudo jurar un odio oculto en la voz de Luna. La soltó. En ese momento no sabía con quien hablaba, exactamente.

-¡Es más que obvio! –Fue lo único que dijo. Se marchó.

Harry se quedó paralizado, con el estrépito de la puerta zumbando, aún, en sus oídos. Tras un largo silencio volteó a ver hacia Hermione.

Ella supo a que había venido: A pedirle un favor. Se le notaba la suplica a través de los ojos. Pero no quería volver a ser complice de sus actos. Harry Potter estaba irreconocible. Abandonó su mirada, no queriendo hacer contacto. Desaprobando la propuesta desde antes de ser expuesta. Y antes de que comenzara a hablar, se adelantó:

-No te preocupes por nada. No he hablado con nadie sobre nuestra conversación. Nadie se va a enterar de que estás con Ginny porque, realmente, no la amas. Es más ... ¡Yo, tampoco, lo sé! Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Hermione –Dijo rápidamente, para verse así mismo cortar abruptamente, sin saber como empezar-. Gracias –Fue lo único que dijo, sintiéndose miserable de como la hacia parte de todo.

-¡No lo hago por ti!

-Perdoname, pero es necesario que no lo sepas. Ni tu ni nadie debe de saber el verdadero motivo por el cual estoy con Ginevra ...

-Solo te pido que no le hagas daño. Ni a ella ni a los demás, Harry ... –El aludido se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y mirándola a los ojos, con toda la pena, le dijo:

-Solo busco su bien, y su bien le dolerá ...

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, asustada, más por lo que le iba a pedir que por verlo arrodillado. La penitencia sería grande.

-Necesito tu ayuda. ¡Necesito que cargues con el embarazo de Ginevra! –Hermione abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, atónita a tal petición. Se levantó, de golpe, casi empujándolo lo más lejos posible.

-¿Qué¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso? –Preguntó, alarmada-. El que no ames a Ginevra no te da derecho a privarla de que siga con el embarazo ...

-¡No es por eso, Hermione! –Así, arrodillado, volteó a verla, caminando sobre sus rodillas-. ¡Es por su bien! Ella no está dispuesta ... No está en condiciones para ésto.

-¡Nunca creí que llegaras tan lejos, Harry! –Comentó, apenada.

-¡Escucha mis razones! Ya verás que entenderás ...

-¡No quiero escucharte, Harry! Ahora soy yo la que te pide que te retires. ¡Vete, Harry¡Eres inhumano¿Cómo le quieres privar, a Ginevra, de cargar con su propio hijo? Harry, por más que sea, ella está embarazada de ti. ¡Ni siquiera Cho te llegó a dar un hijo ...!

-¡No la menciones! –Gritó, enojado, sorprendiendo a Hermione, haciendo que diera un paso atrás. Harry se levantó, enojado-. ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Cho¿Me entiendes?

-No se que es lo que te ocurre, Harry –Comenzó, como analizando la mente de un extraño-. Estás raro ...

-¡Es por su bien! Ginevra no puede ...

-¡Si Harry, si! Pero el camino al infierno está hecho de buenas intenciones.

-¡Escuchame! –Pidió, nuevamente.

-¡No acepto! Lo que me pides es algo grotesco. No pienso ayudarte en tu plan de quitarle a Ginevra el placer de llevar a su hijo dentro, Harry ...

-No hace falta que me mientas, Luna –Le hizo saber Neville, caminando enfrente de ella-. ¡Fue Harry quien les fue con el chisme, lo sé! El único que lo sabía era él. No mientas. No hay otra forma de la que te pudieras enterar –La observó detenidamente y ella calló. No protestó, otorgando.

-Neville¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir atormentándote¿Por qué eso deseo de venganza?

-¿Cómo que por qué? –Preguntó, incapaz de comprender como Luna le hacía tremenda pregunta-. ¡Mi esposa y uno de mis mejores amigos me engañaron! Me vieron la cara todo esto tiempo ...

-Sé que te sientes dolido ... –Luna comprendía su dolor.

-No solo fui traicionado, también fui burlado y humillado –Luna se entregó a su explicación. El tono de Neville destilaba odio, un profundo rencor y deseo de venganza-. ¡Y pensar que todo me pasó por buena gente! Por tratar de ser un buen esposo. ¿Y qué gano¡Una puñalada por la espalda! Todo el tiempo que compartí con la perra, esa, la comprendí. Siempre le dí buen trato. Nunca, nunca la trate mal y muchos menos. Trataba de complacerla.

Siempre era yo el que tenía que sacrificarse. El que tenía que entenderla. Ella nunca me pudo satisfacer en todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos. ¡Nunca! Cada vez que llegaba de trabajar, llegaba con la ilusión de estar con ella, de encontrarla dispuesta. Pero nunca estaba, porque mientras yo trabajaba para nosotros, ella se aprovechaba y se acostaba con Potter .

Luna dejó que se desahogara, dispuesta a ser la única a escucharlo. Todos se mostraron en desacuerdo con la relación de Ginevra y Harry, sí. Pero nadie se preguntó como se sentía Neville. Nadie lo entendía. Se estaban limitando a decir: Neville está fuera de sí. Y nadie lo captaba. Nadie comprendía su dolor. Y su rabia se fue apaciguando ... Hablaba frustradamente, sentado sobre un lado de la cama. Tenía el semblante caído, como si quisiera llorar de frustración.

-Siempre fui el feo, el gordo. El que sobraba. Incluso llegué a pensar que no sería nadie si no fuera por mis padres. ¿Quién sería éste desgraciado sin ellos? Si era reconocido, era por ellos. Nunca por un merito propio. ¿Cual merito¿Cual merito si no hacía otra cosa que engordar? La única vez que fui mencionado fue la vez que peleamos contra los mortífagos en el ministerio. ¡Nunca más! Era como un relleno en una historia. Alguien que se usaba por un si acaso.

Y después conseguí o pretendí encontrar el amor. El amor que nunca había encontrado y nadie había demostrado por mí. ¡Ni por mi dinero se me acercaban, carajo! Ni siquiera lastima les daba. Me cegué tanto que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Ginevra era mi vida. Me hizo ver el mundo de otra forma. ¡Pero no era otra cosa más que mentira! Lo único que quería era burlarse de mí! .

Estaba tan embobado que nunca me dí cuenta de sus intenciones. Recuerdo que cuando le pedí matrimonio, al darme el sí, me emocioné tanto que pasé por alto cuando me dijo como si fuera lo peor de éste mundo que estaba gordo. Que debía hacer algo por mejorar mi apariencia. ¡Y lo hice! Carajo, si quería hubiera sido un modelo. El gordo asqueroso quedó atrás. Esa grasa que me pesaba como la peor de las cargas, de las penitencias. Al fin me dije: Me libero de mi pecado .

Y una vez casados intenté ser el mejor. Intenté ser el más cariñoso, pues sabía que había roto con casi medio muchacho de Hogwarts. Quise ser el mejor. Sentir que ésta inmundicia valía algo para alguien, porque ni siquiera mi abuela me hacía ver el verdadero valor que tenía. Trataba de hacer de mí, quien alguna fue mi padre. Yo sentía que no valia. Que era nada. Yo podía ser manipulado. ¡Y lo fui!  
Cada noche la trataba de conquistar. De hacerla mía, pero siempre me evadía. ¡Durante todo éste tiempo nunca me acosté con ella! Siempre me decía los mismos cuentos, y yo fingía creerselos! Pero una semilla dentro de mí crecía. Me alimentaba de sus desprecios y sabía que algo encondía. Sabía que me engañaba .

Ya a mi no me importaba estar con ella. Lo único que quería saber era, quién era. ¿Tú sabes lo que sentí yo al enterarme que era Harry¡Unos de mi mejores amigos! Y me comencé a mortificar. Ya no aguantaba los tormentos y pensé que explotaría y exploté. Me la imaginaba en la cama con Harry, burlandose de mí, de que me creía sus mentiras. Me lo imaginaba a él, burlandose de mí, de mí que siempre estuve con él. Burlandose de que siempre se acostaba con Ginevra y yo ni siquiera la abrazaba de noche .

¿Cuantas burlas fueron¿Cuantas veces después de hacerlo se reían del idiota? Ella ya no tenía que ponerse a buscar excusas, pues esa noche llegaría con la misma de siempre ... Y yo fingiría que le creía. Cuando me veía viendo por la ventana, triste, los dias lluviosos, nunca se me acercaba a preguntarme que tenía. Eran días fríos los cuales se iba a dar calor con Potter. Y yo me mortificaba. Hasta se me olvidaba la meta de saber quién era. Quizás yo era el de la culpa. Pero ¿Qué diantres debía hacer¡Estaba, ya, en forma! Mis compañeras me enamoraban, pero yo le seguía siendo leal. Nunca la engañé. ¡Ni siquiera por despecho!

Por más que buscaba, no encontraba respuestas. No encontraba nada malo en mí. Lo hacía todo bien. Y lo comprendí ese dia. Mi error fue ser demasiado bueno. Cuando se supo todo la forcé a ser mía. ¡La obligué y le gustó! Sentí asco hacia ella. Sentí humillación al enterarme que estaba embarazada de Harry. ¡No estaba embarazada de su esposo! Algunas veces me siento y me pongo a pensar ¿Qué hubiera hecho si nunca se hubiera sabido nada¿Se acostaría conmigo para después hacerme creer que el hijo era mío? Y pienso que si. Y me mortifica, porque si se acostaba por eso, era solo por eso. No por otra cosa. Tan desgraciados eran, que Harry hasta se sacrificaría y haría como si nada. Ni siquiera porque tendría un hijo .

Por eso me vengaré de ellos. Yo ya no tengo vida. Todos piensan que los odio, pero me odio yo mismo por sentir ésto. Me odio yo por dolerme lo que ella me hizo. Se burlaron de la persona menos indicada, porque tantas humillaciones despertaron un ser maligno en mí ...

-¡No, Neville! –Comenzó Luna, acercándose, llorando, hacia él-. Tu eres bueno y siempre lo serás. Tú si vales, pero la gente, muchas veces, no sabe apreciar lo que tiene. ¡Tu venganza será verla infeliz al lado de Harry! Tu si vales mucho para muchos. Y yo me incluyo. Neville ... ¡Te quiero! Siempre te he querido –El aludido la miró, sorprendido. Se limpió algunas lágrimas y la miró, entre enojado y melancólico.

-Sé que lo haces por lastima. Sé que me dices eso, porque es lo único que inspiro. Pena y lastima. Sé que lo dices para ver si algo en mí abandona esa idea de la venganza. ¡No lo hagas, Luna, no lo hagas! Yo estoy muy dolido como para que vengas a consolarme a base de mentiras. ¡Es lo único que no quiero en estos momentos! –Pero sabía que era verdad. Sabía que ella lo quería, pues se deshacía delante de él. Pero lo mejor era que pensara que él, Neville, no le creía nada. Era lo mejor, porque por desgracia, no sentía nada por ella. No el mismo sentimiento. Ella se acercó, abrasándolo. Quizás se le lanzó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, desesperada.

-¡Deja de pensar eso de ti¡Deja de hacerte daño! Vas a salir mal parado en todo ésto ...

-No me digas que me quieres –Dijo calmadamente, haciendo desaparecer sus lágrimas. La dejaba entre sus manos. La dejaba llorar sobre él. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y calmadamente le dijo:- No me lo digas, porque sé que es mentira. Así no me ayudas.

-Entonces no me importa el sufrimiento mío. Porque sé que soy fuerte, Neville –Gritó-. Me valoro y sé que puedo con todo. ¡Amo la vida y me amo yo misma! Aguantaré complacerte en todo para verte feliz, aunque no creas lo que te digo. Pero, Dios quiera que el sentimiento no desaparezca muy tarde ... Porque sufrirás mucho más.

Neville la observó a lo ojos, por unos segundos, sorprendido.

-Entonces, ayudame a vengarme de ellos ... –Fue lo que salió de su estúpida boca. Ni siquiera le importaba su dolor. Su ceguera no se lo permitía-. Ayudame.

-Yo seré tu complice –Y se fundió en su hombro-. Yo te ayudaré a sobresalir y a la vez, yo, también, lo haré.

Sentada frente al estante, Ginevra observaba su figura a través del espejo. Estaba ída, pensando en el altercado que había tenido con Draco. Neville y él se habían unido. Era lo que le faltaba para su mala suerte. Nadie podía enterarse que había tenido algo que ver con Draco, en el pasado. Nadie. Ya estaba bueno de escándalos. ¿Qué debía hacer?  
Sentía un sentimiento extraño hacia Neville. Lo quería. Pero, también, quería a Harry. Estaba casada con Neville. Le íba a dar un hijo a Harry ... ¿Qué hacer¿Con quién quedarse¡No lo sabía! Si se íba con uno, extrañaría al otro. Aunque muchos dijesen que no amara a Neville. Era falso. Y las cosas se complicarían si Draco hablaba. No podía hablar. ¿Cómo callarlo? Lo más seguro Draco buscaría la forma de hundirla. Claro, estaba muerto de celos.

Por un lado se sintió bien de que estuviera sufriendo por ella, por otro era su perdición. La única forma de callarlo, sería matándolo. ¿Debía¿Sería capaz? Ella ya no quería más problemas en su camino, pero Draco haría que caminara sobre espinas venenosas.

También, debía tomar una decisión. Neville sentía un gran odio hacia ella, ya no era el mismo. Recordó el día en el cual se supo todo, y le aterró cuando Neville la enfrentó cuando supo que estaba embarazada y no era de él. Su juego de la lampara y la "violación" le había dejado con la boca abierta. El quería venganza, quizás lo mejor era quedarse con Harry. Y sin poder evitarlo, recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para tenerlo. Y así como llegaron de rápidos, los recuerdos, así los obligó a irse. Tenía que vivir en paz, sin más remordimientos. Harry, nunca, se enteraría de la verdad. Nunca.

Inconscientemente se concentró en la imagen del espejo. Se observaba allí con la funda de almohada y detrás la cama y Ron durmiendo profundamente. Y esa presencia que la hizo paralizarse de miedo. La imagen de un hombre, como recién sacado de una película antigua del viejo Oeste, le acariciaba el rostro a Ron.

Volteó su vista, y ya no estaba. Debía estar delirando. Lentamente, volvió a posar su mirada en el espejo y allí lo vió, sonriéndole. Como burlándose de ella. El fantasma sonreía malignamente y sus ojos destilaban un brillo aterrador. La imagen del mismo mal. Con ese olor a azufre que emana del infierno.

A la mañana siguiente todos volvieron a verse la cara en el comedor. Habían despertado más tarde y traían buen semblante. Con nuevas ganas de enfrentamientos. Más preparados que nunca. Los débiles rayos del sol ya se colaban en el comedor, iluminándoles el rostro a todos.

Ginevra, sentada a un lado de Ron, no podía evitar observar detenidamente las miradas que se lanzaban Luna y Neville. En ese instante, algo dentro de ella reaccionó con furia, pero se supo controlar. Y vió a Harry, observando hacia donde se sentaban Draco y sus amigos. No estaban. Ni Draco, ni su esposa e hijo, ni Blaise ni Pansy. Se preguntó, por un instante, que estarían confraguando. ¿Acaso un plan en contra de ella? No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Tenía que hacer algo para que no hablara. Inmediatamente.

Los gemelos De Cabot se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose la razón por la cual Coralia les miraba con enojo.

Hermione miró los cuatro asientos restantes. Preguntándose, al igual que muchos, donde estaban Draco y los demás. ¿Dónde estaba Blaise? Se le hizo muy extraño. Estaba segura de que algo estaban tramando, y no pensó en desconfianza, como si se imaginara que íban a causar algún revuelo o quizás, sí.

En ese instante, en el cual nada se escuchaba. El momento en el cual todos comían en silencio y miraban atentamente el uno con el otro, el coro de zapateos llegando hacia ellos, atravesando corredores, llamó sus atenciones. Y como manejados por un control remoto, sus miradas se fijaron en Draco, quien entraba vuelto el Diablo, tan enojado que pareciera que íba a destruír el mundo si hubiera tenido como. En sus manos, cargaba un par de hojas de papel. Detrás, Cameron y Blaise le servían de guardaespaldas. Estaban serios.

Pansy debía estar con Dimitri, pensó Harry, fijándose de que faltaban. Estaba muy atento a todo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Chase hizo la pregunta, escrutando atentamente los rostros de los recién llegados. Sentía como si se hubiera perdido de algo. Quizás un tono de miedo en su voz, como si su plan hubiera sido descubierto-. ¿Dónde estaban y por qué entran así? –Su voz era pacífica, como tratando de no revelarse ante la mirada asesina mandada por el rubio. ¡Oh, Merlin!

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas, gran zoquete –El tono de Draco puso en sobre aviso al resto. Todos observaban, alarmantemente, como el rubio tomaba del cuello al chico y con una sola mano lo levantaba de la silla-. ¡Vamos a acabar con esta porquería de una buena vez!

Cameron observó con satisfacción como Coralia se tensaba. No podía. En cualquier momento daría signos de que le daría un ataque.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano! –Demandó Pierre, levantándose de su asiento, entre indignado y molesto-. ¿Cómo se atreven a tanto¡Ésta es nuestra casa y no tienen derecho...!

-¡Tu eres el que no tiene derecho a hablar! –Le interrumpió Blaise, avanzando hacia el, tomando el cuchillo más próximo de sobre la mesa y apuntándole a la garganta. Los demás no podían entender nada, pero el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos. El único que sonreía de victoria era Neville. Disimuladamente-. ¡Te callas y escuchas lo que tenemos que decir y después, cuando se nos pegue la gana, te defiendes!

Coralia se levantó, lista para impedir cualquier acontecimiento. Justo allí, Cameron se le postró de frente, desafiante.

-No querrás correr con la misma suerte –Advirtió, sonriéndo burlonamente y a la vez, seria de coraje. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Candela se le había postrado detrás, lista para defender a su hermana.

-¡Suelte a mi hermana! –Exigió, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Pansy, apareciendo de la nada y con todo el dolor que resistía, tomo del pelo a la chica y le jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, retirándosela a Cameron y atrayéndola hacia ella. Candela, sentía su cabeza caer hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de recibir agua bendita en un bautizo.

-Sabía que las perras ladrarían –Pansy justificó su llegada, haciéndo muecas de dolor. Sus manos quemadas aún no sanaban-. No te preocupes –Le dejó en claro a Cameron-. Lo dejé jugando ...

-¡Exijo una explicación! –Explotó Chase, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por escapar de las garras de Draco. El rubio lo vió, fulminandolo y lo lanzó de regreso a su asiento, obligandolo a sentarse. Si no hubiera tenido equilibrio, se hubiera caído de la silla. Y antes de estabilizarse completamente, frente a sus ojos, las manos blancas depositaron, con un fuerte golpe, los papeles a un lado de su plato. Haciendo temblar a la mesa, y a muchos, por el ligero estrépito.

-Y te la voy a dar, pero no porque lo exiges, sino porque quiero acabar con ésta estúpidez –Neville volvió a sonreír, a sabiendas de que no era por eso. Era por un miedo mayor-. Tu hermana y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea –Cameron, con agilidad, tomo a Coralia de los hombros y la arrastró hacia su hermano, para que la viera de frente-. No sé que cuento te inventó, pero lo cierto es que todo empezó por su culpa ...

-¡No es cierto, cállate! –Ordenó Coralia, luchando por liberarse de Cameron. Al sentir el frío metal en su garganta, lo hizo.

-Juro que te mato sin piedad para impedir que lo hagan con mi esposo –Dijo Cameron, transformándose en una cuervo más. Los demás, en la mesa, a pesar de no conocer tan profundamente a Cameron, se sorprendieron por su actitud. La pareja se vió por instante a los ojos brillantes. El lado negro de ambos había salido a flote. Se defendían a capa y espada.

-Y cuando digo que empezó por su culpa, es porque ella me besó –La revelación sacó varios gemidos de asombro. Ahora, los demás, entendían por qué los gemelos miraban tan mal a Draco-. Me confesó su amor enfermo y me dijo que la besara ...

-¡Eso es mentira, eso es mentira! –Protestó Coralia, retorciéndose de la rabia en manos de Cameron, quien seguía presionando el cuchillo en el cuello de ganso de la chica. Incapaz de hacerle daño, Cameron retiró el cuchillo, y harta de su comportamiento, la giró para que la mirase a los ojos y viera toda su rabia.

-¡Que te cálles! –Gritó, fastidiada, sentándola en su asiento de una sonora bofetada que le marco la cara con pequeños arañazos que comenzaban a sangrar.

-¡Perra!

-¡Tu abuela! –Se defendió Cameron, tomando un baso con agua de la mesa y lanzándoselo a la cara sin pensarlo dos veces. Los balbuceos de Coralia eran exactos a los de un pez fuera del agua. Miró sorprendida a la atrevida, incapaz de creer semejante barbaridad. Y miró aterrada hacia su hermano y con suplica a los demás, quienes seguían en sus asientos, limitándose a hacer exclamasiones de asombro.

-¡Dejala en paz! –Pidió Chase, enojado.

-¡Si sigue hablando, cortale la lengua! –Dijo Draco a Coralia, más que nada para retarlo.

-Mi hermana no pudo hacer lo que dices –Se quejó Pierre. Blaise, sin pensarlo, rozó el cuchillo suavemente sobre su boca. Incluso ellos mismos, Draco, Cameron y Pansy se sorprendieron de la acción y de la sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida. El grito del chico los escandalizó.

-¡No, no! –Gritó Candela, aterrada de miedo. Viendo que eran capaz de cualquier cosa-. ¡Dejenlo¡No nos traten así! Haremos lo que quieran, pero, por Dios, dejennos ...

-¡No se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima! –Gritó Harry, levantándose de su asiento, sin soportar tanto abuso. Por más que sea, ellos eran unos muchachitos que no llegaban a la mayoría de edad-. ¡Se están aprovechando de unos menores que sin medidas nos abrieron las puertas de sus casa!

-¡Cállate, Potter! –Se defendió Blaise-. No estamos tratando con la virgen de caridad ... ¡Estamos tratando con criminales! Con mentes asesinas ...

-¿De qué hablas? –Algo en su rostro le traicionó, como si ya supiera de que se trataba.

-¡No les vamos a creer nada! –Chase estaba enojado con la imagen de su hermano sangrando y su otra hermana siendo humillada ante todos, más la mortificación que causaban en Candela-. ¡Y menos si nos obligan a creer algo que no queremos creer!

-No cabe duda de que no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver –Comenzó Draco, enojado-. ¿Por eso hiciste ésto, verdad? –Y ante todos mostró el anónimo, lanzándolo a su vista-. ¡Desgraciado, por eso me amenazas de muerte!

Harry cayó en su asiento, como si las piernas les hubieran traicionado. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo. Neville lo vió, con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –El miedo se reflejaba nuevamente en el rostro del chico-. ¡No te amenacé de muerte!  
-Es más que evidente, señores –Interrumpió Neville, levantándose de su asiento y regalando una sonrisa a la cara desconcertada de Draco-, que los hermanos De Cabot quieren hacerle algo a Draco ... –Y la mención trajo un choque total en todos.

Hermione y Luna se observaron, sin expresión. Las gemelas Patil dejaron escapar su exclamaciones sin tratar de repelar. Seamus y Dean arrugaron el ceño, quizás imaginandose que habían escuchado mal. Ron se alarmó, mirándole boquiabierto, pero sin llegar a decir nada. Ginevra agachó la cabeza, acomodandola sobre la palma de su mano, que reposaba, apollada por el codo sobre la mesa. Era su perdición. Estaba desesperada.

-Si –Neville continuó-. Enterense todos. ¡Entre Draco y yo a crecido una fuerte amistad! –Draco rodó los ojos, incapaz de creer tanta estúpidez, pero se contuvo. Cameron y Pansy se observaron, aterradas y luego, la primera miro a su esposo, incrédula, pero él escapo de su mirada. Blaise estaba que no se lo creía. Su reacción había sido la misma-. Desde hace unos días los hermanos están mirando raramente a Draco. Que sepan todos que si le pasa algo a Draco, es culpa de los gemelos –Más que por preocupación, parecía que tejía algún plan maligno. Sonrió disimuladamente. Se sentó.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Coralia, viendo con terror hacia el anónimo que reposaba sobre la mesa, frente a Chase.

-¡Es un anónimo de La mataperros! Ese fue el _nick_ que eligió tu hermanito para ocultar su verdadera identidad. ¡Es allí donde me amenaza de muerte!

-¡Yo no te mandé nada! Todo ésto es un invento tuyo para quedar libre de cargos. De la verdad. ¡Tu golpeaste a mi hermana sin justificación!

-A sabiendas que de dirías una burrada de cierto tamaño y, además, de saber que hay muchos que me quieren ver bajo tierra he decidido traer estos papeles –Draco los tomó de la mesa, caminando alrededor de ella y depositando un papel delante de cada uno. Chase observó, impotente, como su hermano trataba de parar la sangre que se escurría en sus manos temblorosas. Tapándose la herida.

-¿Y qué Diablos es ésto? –Preguntó molesto, Ron, cuando Draco había puesto, enojado, el papel en frente de él.

-¡Es un papel, Weasley! –Comentó sarcásticamente-. Un papel para que escriban lo que yo les dicte ...

-¿Y eso para qué? –Preguntó Neville, sorprendiendo, aún, a muchos. Las gemelas Patil conversaban en susurros respecto al tema, sorprendidas.

-Así sabremos quien me está amenazando, Neville –Comentó un poco exasperado, distribuyendo los papeles a las gemelas Patil, haciéndolo con tanta rabia y con cada golpe en la mesa, que hacía que todos se sobresaltaran.

La respuesta no le gustó. Debió imaginarselo. La burla había quedado atrás, empezó a ponerse serio y a preocuparse. Harry se tensó, y sentía que allí misma moriría. Realmente estaba nervioso, por un instante, miró a Ginevra y, después, fugazmente, abandonó su perfíl, que estaba fundido entre sus manos.

Cameron lo vió poner papel delante de la Weasley. Actuaban como si nada. Ni siquiera se vieron. Como pidió una vez, Ginevra, en su carta ...

-Así vamos a comparar las letras y saber quien se llama así mismo: La mataperros –Terminó Draco, haciendo que las hermanas De Cabot se vieran entre sí, enojadas. Como si hubieran hecho algo sin consultarse. Como si una de ellas hubiera actuado sola, sin el consentimiento de la otra.

-¡Yo no pienso prestarme a semejante payasada! –Declaró Ron, con toda calma, seguro de sí. Se levantó, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, ante la mirada de todos y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Tu lo vas a hacer, aunque no quieras! –Dijo Draco, enojado, acercándosele.

-¡Mira mi cara¿Ves que me importa? –Seguía diciendo en tono suave, pero con esa precaución de peligro escondido en su voz-. ¡Quitate de mi camino!

-Resulta que es mi vida la que está en peligro. Me interesa encontrarlo, Weasley –También hablaba con calma, pero destilando ese peligro, ese veneno mortal que solo podía hacerlo él a la vez-. Porque cuando lo encuentre, le voy a sacar los cesos a punta de pedradas ...

Harry se estremeció, fijándose en su plato. Llevó sus manos hacia sus muslos y los frotó, buscando calmarse. Respiraba dificultosamente, tratando de no delatarse de algo que solo él sabía.

-Tu nos puedes obligarnos a hacer lo que no queramos –Dijo Ron, sin inmutarse por lo que había dicho. Se vieron a los ojos, enojados-. Tu no puedes decidir por todos. Eres nadie ...

-Esto de hablar contigo me fastidia –Miró hacia Ginevra, acercándosele. Ron miró, atónito. Neville se puso en sobre aviso, sin entender, al igual que Harry-. Weasley, querida prostituta¿Por qué no me ayudas con el condenado de tu hermano? –La vió estremecerce sobre su cuerpo. La estaba poniendo nerviosa-. Porque si no lo convences, soltaré todo delante de todos. ¡Ahora mismo!  
Todos miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué escondían Draco y Ginevra?  
-¿De qué está hablando ese infeliz, Ginevra? –Preguntó Ron, paralizado en su propio lugar, asustado de escuchar alguna mala noticia-. ¿Qué es lo que él dirá si no me convences de firmar? –Pero al Ginevra limitarse a quedarse con la cabeza agachada, la rabia de Ron y su preocupación por el nuevo acontecimiento hizo que explotara-. ¡Respondeme, carajo¿Qué es eso que me dirá?

-¡Solo limitate a hacer lo que te dice! –Fue su sorpresiva respuesta. Una respuesta temblorosa, de miedo. La sorpresa en todos volvió a golpearlos. Era tan grave, que Draco ejercía poder en la chica. Ron desencajó su cara. Neville estaba a punto de explotar, exigiendo explicación y Harry permaneció allí, esperando el desenlace.

-¡Diablos¿Tan grande es ese secreto que te dejas manipular de esa manera? –Y al no obtener respuesta, volteó enojado hacia Draco-. ¡Te exijo una explicación¡Habla de una vez!

-¡Te exijo que escribas lo que te digo¡Hazlo de una maldita vez y te diré todo yo mismo! –Su tono fue tranquilo, lleno de burla. Acorralado, no tuvo otra opción. Ginevra se perdió bajo sus manos, avergonzada por lo que se diría. Su vida se iba a ir por el suelo. Blaise le pasó la pluma y la tinta.

Harry recordó haberla visto en el despacho. Sintió mucho miedo al verlo.

-Escribe –Decía Draco-. Escribe: Soy el perro faldero de Draco Malfoy ...

Se vieron: Rabia y burla. Ron tomó la pluma, maldiciendo su suerte. A regañadientes. Y garabateó algo. Nadie se molestó en ver lo que escribía. Lo importante era que estaba escribiendo. Blaise tomó la hoja, sin leerla y se la pasó a Cameron, quien seguía custodiando a Coralia.

-¡Dime! –Exigió Ron, rojo. Todos se dispusieron a escuchar, atentos.

-Cuando firme Potter, también ... –La ira de Ron aumentó. Ginevra movió la cabeza en signo de negación. Estaba perdida. Harry no supo como actuar y en cualquier momento Neville exigiría a Draco, también, una explicación sobre su secreto con Ginevra.

Draco sabía que Potter le daría problemas para firmar. ¿Qué mejor que chantajearlo para que lo hiciera?

-¡No lo voy hacer! –Su determinación dejo a Draco atónito. Entonces, la ira de Ron aumentó.

-¡Escribe, desgraciado, escribe! Que todo ésto es tu culpa ... –Draco sonrió para sí al ver a Ron casi encima de Harry. Dean y Seamus se levantaron, sujetándolo.

-¡Ron, no comiences! –Advirtió Seamus, interponiéndose entre ellos. Dean permanecía a su lado, listo.

-¡Firma de una vez! –Gritó, impotente. Viéndose a merced de Draco. Todo por culpa de su hermana. Volteó a verla-. ¡Y tu! –La chica se estremeció-. ¡Hija del infierno¿Qué otro secreto escondes¿Qué otra inmundicia guardas que no lo puedes decir tu misma¿Tanto te repugna?

-¡Harry, por Dios! –Imploró Cameron, acercándose un poco, sin dejar de vigilar a Coralia. Draco apretó los dientes, pero sabía cuales eran las intenciones de su mujer-. ¡Hazlo¿Qué miedo puedes tener si no hiciste nada?

-¡No es eso! –Exclamó, molesto-. Es que no le quiero dar el gusto ...

-¡Firma, imbécil, firma! –Neville explotó, uniéndose a Ron-. ¿Es que no quieres saber del secreto de tu mujercita? –Pronunció con desprecio, haciendo sacar emociones fuertes.

Harry se sentía enterrado en una fosa repleta de culebras. Por un lado, la curiosidad de mataba. Se recordaba que no amaba a Ginevra, así que su dolor no le importaba. Así de simple. Pero, no quería hacerlo. No quería escribir. Tenía miedo.

-¡Harry, recuerda lo que te dije! –Harry entendió. Ella moriría en poco tiempo y sus hijos necesitaban de un padre a punto de ser asesinado por unos locos. Por los hermanos De Cabot. Tenían que ser ellos. Había escuchado la conversación en el despacho.

-Esta bien –Aceptó, en un susurro. Era como declarar su propia muerte. Tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de allí, de no firmar. Y cuando se dió cuenta, ya tenía la pluma mojada con tinta negra y la hoja de papel delante de él.

-Potter, tu escribirás: Yo soy La mataperros ... –Draco observó, atento y curioso, como la pluma temblaba bajo su mano-. ¡Vamos!

-¡No me mandes! –Fue lo único que dijo, tras pasar la pluma a su mano izquierda.

-¡No me creas imbécil, Potter! –Dijo Draco, con una sonrisa macabra-. ¡Escribe con la derecha!

-¡Soy zurdo!

-¡Mentira! –Declaró Neville-. ¡Deja de joder, Potter, y escribe de una vez! –Ginevra levantó la mirada hacia sus dos hombres, sorprendida de todo. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Y se le vió escribir con la mano derecha lenta y pausadamente. Sudaba frío.

Cameron tomó la hoja.

-Yo no pienso escribir nada –Dijo Pierre, levantándose de su asiento con media cara ensangrentada, tomando a Cameron del cuello y amenazándola con un cuchillo en la garganta tal y como Blaise había echo con él. El movimiento sorprendió hasta sus propios hermanos.

-Sueltala –Advirtió una voz desde atrás, calmada. Pansy aún tenía en su poder a Candela-. Si haces alguna burrada, tu hermana pagará las consecuencias...

-¡Suelta a mi mujer! –Draco gruñó, acercándose, pero Blaise se interpuso. No podían hacerlo enojar-. ¡Sueltame, Blaise!

-Tu puedes matarme –Comenzó Cameron, en total calma, como sabiendo como terminaría todo-. Pero, también, matarás al hijo que llevo dentro. Cegarás de odio a ese hombre que te quiere partir la cara por solo hacer ésto, y ten por seguro que no solo te matará, sino que pagará con toda tu asquerosa familia ... –Y así, de espaldas a Pierre, supo que este analizaba sus palabras. Aprovechó y de un codazo en el estomago se escapó de él. Pierre soltó el cuchillo. Se retorció de dolor, más el dolor punzante de su ya herida.

Cameron se alejó. Pansy lanzó al piso a Candela y aprovechó y tomó el cuchillo. Lista para salir de su encarcelamiento, Candela se disponía a marcharse, pero Cameron lo prohibió, interponiéndose. Blaise dejó a Draco, quien se abalanzó sobre Pierre y le cayó a golpes. Y justo cuando Chase se abalanzaría sobre Draco, Blaise lo prohibió, obligándolo a sentarse.

Las gemelas Patil se sorprendieron tras tremendo panorama y lanzaron chirridos de horror.

-¡Ya dejalo, Draco! –Pidió Cameron.

-¡Ven, perro y escribe lo imbécil que eres! –Draco lo tomó del cuello y lo zarandeó como si de un muñeco se tratara. Lo obligó a sentarse y escribir.

Coralia se levantaría para defender a su hermana, cuando Pansy se le postró de frente, captando su movimiento. La volvió a sentar a base de amenaza con el cuchillo.

Cameron retuvo a Candela. Sería la rehén para que los demás escribieran. Y una vez lo hicieron, obligaron a ésta, también, a hacerlo.

-¡Suelta de una vez lo que tengas que decir, Malfoy! –Interrumpió Ron, enojado, mientras su hermana se sometía a escribir, sin repelar.

-¡Estoy muy ocupado! –Respondió, a la vez que se dirigía a las gemelas Patil para que escribieran lo que él recitaría. A cada quien algo diferente, para así saber quién escribió qué-. Cuando termine, si no estoy cansado, te cuento ...

-¡No me jodas, condenado! –Hoy sería su día. Moriría de un ataque en ese instante. Estaba fuera de sí y colorado de la rabia-. ¡Dime el secreto de Ginevra!

Las gemelas Patil escribían, turnándose, sin oponerse para no causar el más mínimo enfrentamiento contra sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no le exiges la verdad a ella misma? –Y como respuesta, la chica se levantó, enojada y saliendo de la habitación. Ron, al verla huír, se puso más eufórico de lo que estaba y salió detrás de ella.

Hermione y Luna escribieron sin problemas. Tras una mirada con Blaise en la cual él le rogaba que lo hiciera sin oponerse. Luna participó, no muy de acuerdo.

Y Dean y Seamus también, pues Hermione les convenció.

Enojado y sin decir nada, tras mandarle una mirada asesina a Draco de la cual nadie se percato, Neville abandonó el comedor.

Harry, también.

A eso de las dos, Draco, Blaise y Dimitri salieron rumbo al río. Blaise se había desviado sin ninguna excusa y diciendo que volvería más tarde. Pansy y Cameron se quedaron en casa, sin peligro, ya que todos habían salido hacia diferentes zonas del río. Las únicas que permanecían allí eran ellas y Ginevra, quien nunca salía.

El pequeño se había mostrado insaciablemente contento. Su sonrisa temblorosa le gritaba a Draco con desesperación que lo metiera entre la suave corriente. Allí no se escuchaba otra cosa más que el sonido de la cascada. Era un sonido agradable y a la vez ensordecedor. La brisa fresca formaba vientos de agua. Todos habían salido hacia río, sí, pero por suerte esa parte estaba desolada. Solo para ellos.

Era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de frondosos árboles. Las hojas grandes y verdes hacían del lugar algo bastante tupido.

La cascada caía sobre lo que parecía ser una gigantesca piscina de piedra. Y esa gigantesca piscina, formaba otra mini-cascada que, ahora sí, caía al río, donde comenzaba la corriente y no era tan profundo.

Draco se internó, desnudo, con Dimitri en brazos, también, desnudo, en la parte más profunda. En donde caía la cascada gigante. Allí no había corriente y todo era más tranquilo. Lentamente, caminaba hacia el centro, donde se encontraba una gigantesca piedra, más no alta. Sentó allí a Dimitri y se postró delante de él. Los pequeños pies de su hijo llegaban hasta el agua, así que tomó su pie derecho y pequeño y comenzó a masajearlo. Para él, era un entretenimiento, frotar el agua con la planta de los pies, pequeños y gordos de su hijo. Para Dimitri era una diversión total. Observaba, embobado y divertido a su padre, loco por reír y babear.

-¿Te gusta, eh? –Le preguntó, divertido, recibiendo una pequeña risa de Dimitri y un cargamento de babas chorreante como la cascada.

Entonces, tomó una palmada de agua y la roció en la cabeza del pequeño. Éste, sorprendido por el acto, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tiritar, a pesar del agua estar tibia. Draco sintió el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo temblar, y le produjo tanta ternura verlo. Le gustaba la situación. Estaba disfrutando a plenas con él. Lo cargó y sintió su pequeño cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo y se sumergió un poco en el agua para que Dimitri se mojara completamente.

-¿Así está mejor, verdad? –Y como siempre, nunca le contestaba con palabras, más sí con afectos. Draco sonrió.

Un chapoteo detrás de ellos les sobresaltó, y sorprendido, volteó.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

_Per te, per te, vivrò  
L'amore vincerà  
Con te, con te, farò  
Tutto quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te_

Por un instante nadie dijo nada. Se escuchó la risa burlona de Dimitri. Sí, era burlona.

Se observaron, sin querer, captando que estaban desnudos. La vergüenza los embargó, al igual que el enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió Draco, haciendo que Harry lo mirara con mucho más enfado. Por su atrevimiento.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me pregunto yo ...

-¡Yo llegué primero! Hay suficiente espacio y ¿Aquí tenías que meterte?

-Pero ¿De qué hablas, pedazo de imbécil¡Yo llegué primero! Cuando llegué aquí no había nadie y ahora tu estás aquí ...

-¡Cuando yo llegué, no había nadie¡Tu eres el que acaba de llegar!

-¡Pero si tengo rato aquí¡Estaba debajo del agua!

-¿Tanto tiempo? –En pocas palabras le decía que era un mentiroso.

-Para que veas, Malfoy. Es una agilidad bastante buena... Así que el único entrometido aquí eres tu...

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, ni siquiera me hubiera metido –Se defendió el rubio.

-El caso es que yo estoy aquí y no me pienso salir...

-Yo tampoco me saldré por darte el gusto. Mi hijo se siente cómodo aquí, y no le haré pasar un mal rato solo para complacerte.

-Bien. El lugar es bastante amplio, así que mantente al margen –Advirtió sobre el sonido del agua que caía.

-Ya lo sabes –Completó Draco, como si hubiera sido el quien advertía.

-¡Gu-gu! –Dijo de pronto, Dimitri, llamando la atención de ambos. Harry sonrió malignamente. A pesar de que ese niño no le gustara, ya que tenía cierta obsesión con él, debía de aprovechar la situación para molestarlo.

-¡Dimitri! –Exclamó, feliz, haciendo al hijo de Draco una cosa más y no menos. Draco se maldijo que Dimitri se sintiera tan contento de siempre ver a Harry. Se le había olvidado por completo la advertencia que le dió una vez en el crucero. La advertencia de que no se acercara a Potter.

Dimitri forzó con Draco, queriendo estar con Harry, y ya que Draco le sujetaba un poco fuerte y le llamaba disimuladamente en forma de advertencia, Dimitri se vió en la obligación de clamar por ayuda. Así que extendió sus bracitos hasta Harry para que así lo cargara.

-Gu-gu.

-¡Ven aquí! –Dijo Harry, acercándose a ellos para cargarlo, pero Draco se hizo hacia atrás-. ¡No seas así¿No que querías complacer a tu hijo en todo? Si él quiere estar conmigo ¿Por qué no le dejas? Yo no le voy a hacer nada

Nuevamente vió a Harry acercarse a él, y no tuvo de otra que dejarlo, porque Dimitri se estaba poniendo rebelde con él. En el acto, se rozaron las manos al pasarse al chico. Harry lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo bien de tener un cuerpecito tan suave y pequeño entre sus manos.

Draco vió que se alejaban y no le quedó de otra que quedarse solo, allí. Enojado y aburrido mientras su hijo y Potter reían y jugaban entre el agua y bajo los rayos intensos del sol.

-Tienes el color de tus padres ... –Observó Harry-. El cabello, también. Los ojos negros de tu madre, aunque tu mirada se parece a la de tu padre y ... ¿Esa boquita, rosada y fina es la de ...? –Volteó a ver por un momento a Draco, pero se sorprendió de no encontrarlo. ¿Se había ído? El chapoteo delante de él le dió la respuesta. Así como se había aparecido momentos atrás, así se apareció Draco delante de ellos, sumergiéndo desde las profundidades-. ¡Tu padre! –Terminó, fijándose por un instante, sin mucha importancia, en los labios de Draco.

-¿De qué hablan? –Se interesó el rubio, mirando fijamente el rostro mojado de Harry. Sus marcas, de la pelea que habían tenido, ya desaparecían. Mientras que él aún tenía los puntos en la cara y los arañazos de Coralia.

-A ti no te importa –Le dijo Harry, abruptamente, sin poner mucha importancia a su persona y concentrándose en Dimitri, quien trataba de mojarlo-. ¿Quieres mojarme, verdad¡Pero no podrás! –Rió traviesamente, tomando agua con su mano y rociando sobre Dimitri, quien sobresaltó al contacto con el agua.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, haciendo, sin querer, que Draco se contagiara. Así que para ayudar a su hijo, tomó agua, también, y se la lanzó a la cara a Harry. La tensión se sumo. A Harry no le había gustado nada. Las risas cesaron, pero para Dimitri era lo último que faltaba para que se muriera de la risa. Así que a sabiendas de que no se podían pelear por tonterías y delante de él, fingieron y rieron.

Harry tomó agua y se la lanzó a Draco.

Más risas ... Falsas. Todo para hacer reír a Dimitri.

Silencio. Tensión.

-¿Tan grave es¿Tan grave es el secreto que guardas de Ginevra? –Cuestionó Harry, sin mirarlo y concentrado en hacerles muestras de cariño a Dimitri. Poco a poco la cuestión le gustaba. Era tan pequeño, lindo e inocente. Entendió que lo único que él quería era jugar-. Eso quiere decir que ústedes llegaron a ser ... ¿Amigos?

-Por mí no te enterarás, Potter –Fue su respuesta, mientras observaba como jugaban con el agua-. Si un día te llegas a enterar, será por ella, no por mí. Yo no quiero hablar del asunto –Fue todo lo que dijo, calmadamente. Se le hacía tan extraño estar "hablando" con Potter.

-Entonces es algo grave, y desatará muchos enfrentamientos –Draco calló, otorgándo. Harry le miró, sin expresión.

-Quizás. Depende de como lo tome cada cual ...

-¿Y yo¿Cómo crees que lo tomaría?

-¿Cómo se supone que deba de saberlo?

-Tu posees el secreto. Y a pesar de que no somos amigos, me conoces. Sabes como reaccionaría a ese secreto...

-Pues –No sabía que decir-. Una de dos: Te comportas como el imbécil de siempre y sumamos problemas o te olvidas de eso.

-¿Entonces no es tan grave?

-Mas bien diría que viejo. Es un chisme viejo que ya no tiene importancia –Harry solo asintió, torpemente, volviendo a jugar con Dimitri, regalándole una sonrisa. Draco los vió.

-¿Por qué te opusiste a escribir, hoy?

-Por que Ron tenía razón. Tu no eres nadie. No tenemos por qué hacer lo que nos dices. No quería darte el gusto.

-Pero finalmente lo hiciste –Dijo burlonamente.

-Pretendiendo que revelarías el secreto de Ginevra ...

-Se me hace extraño que lo tomes así. Que no insistas en que te diga, después de que prometí hacerlo ... –Harry le miró, incrédulo.

-Si lo hice no fue creyendo en tus palabras ...

-Acabas de decir que lo hiciste pensando en que te contaría ... –Harry le miró, enojado. Sabía que se estaba contradiciendo. Pero era el precio para no darle alas a Malfoy.

-Lo hice por Ron. Estaba que explotaba ...

-Veo que le tienes miedo –Draco sonrió. Lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-¡Deja de joder¿Ves, que eres tú quien siempre empieza? Y no te insisto, es porque insistir es sinónimo de suplica. Yo no voy a estar detrás de ti para que me cuentes algo que lo puede hacer otro ...

-Estas aprendiendo –Harry lo ignoró, sumergiendose en el agua con Dimitri. Draco se alarmó.

-¡Gran imbécil¿Qué haces? –Preguntó eufórico, una vez Harry salió. Dimitri lucía aturdido, pero a la vez, fascinado. Harry sonrió, calmado.

-¡Que alarmante eres! No pasa nada –Miró hacia Dimitri, cargado sobre él-. ¿Verdad que te gustó, bebe hermoso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa inmensa y divertida.

-¡Se podría ahogar! –Siguió, molesto. Acercándose a ellos y tomando a Dimitri, quien no se resistió cuando sintió a su padre separándole de Harry.

-Yo sé lo que hago –Siguió, calmadamente-. No lo hubiera echo si supiera que le pasaría algo. Además, fue por un segundo –Explicó-. Que llorón eres ...

-Pues si ser un buen padre implica ser un llorrón, lo soy –Respondió, mordaz.

Harry no alegó nada más, admitiendo para sí que le había gustado la respuesta. Y de pronto, la preocupación le empezó a embargar. Cameron no estaba con él. Miró en derredor, tratando de encontrarla, y no la encontró. Debía de estar revisando las letras ... ¡Estaba comparándolas!

-¿Dónde está Cameron? –Preguntó, haciendo que Draco se enojara más.

-Ya te advertí, Potter ...

-¡Deja la estúpidez, Malfoy! Cameron es solo una amiga ... ¡Al Diablo contigo¡Volteate!

-¿Qué? –No entendió el motivo.

-¡Estoy desnudo y ya me voy¡Volteate! –Draco pareció enojarse por la explicación. Hasta por obedecerle. Lo sintió acercándose, y se extrañó. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él habló primero-. Ten, ésto es para Dimitri ...

Draco, de espaldas, recibió la pulsera, pequeña, de piedras de colores. Parecían joyas finas.

-¿Qué es ésto? –Cuestionó.

-¡Ya te dije! Es para Dimitri. ¡Ponselo! Me alegró el día.

Draco no supo si aceptarlo o devolverlo. Ya Dimitri comenzaba a forcejear con él para quitárselo. Como entendiendo. Se lo dejó.

-¿Cómo se dice?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, ído.

-Tu hijo no lo puede decir por tí ... –Explicó. Draco se maldijo.

-Gra ... Gracias –Dijo en un ligero susurro.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Que te mueras! –Respondió, mordaz, haciendo que Harry sonriera de burla y se adentrara al agua. Nadando hasta la orilla.

-Entonces ¿Neville ya sabe que fue Harry quien nos avisó de ...? –Preguntaba Hermione, sentada junto a Luna en una roca, a la orilla del río. Con los pies adentrados al agua.

-Eso no importa, Hermione –Le calmó inmediatamente-. ¿Tu crees que le importe? Además, ya lo confesó delante de todos –Le hizo recordar. La castaña cambió su semblante a otro más relajado, pero a la vez, abrumador.

-Aún no lo puedo creer ...

-¡No lo juzgues, Hermione! –Pidió-. Neville es un buen hombre, y tu lo sabes. Simplemente está cegado de odio por lo que pasó ... –La chica la vió, comprendiendo.

-En parte tienes razón. Pero tampoco está loco. Está bien cuerdo ... Así que cualquier cosa que haga para destruir a Harry y a Ginevra no tendrá justificación alguna.

-Hermione, no está cuerdo. El odio y el deseo de venganza ciega y para el colmo, te trastorna, porque para él si tiene justificación. Está dolido ... Se siente solo y cree que nadie le quiere. Siente que nadie le ha querido nunca, realmente –La confesó, dejando sorprendida a Hermione.

-¿Eso te dijo? –Luna asintió, suavemente y con pesar.

-Y ... Bueno, yo –Se aclaró, decidida a contarle parte de toda la verdad a Hermione-. Yo le confesé lo que siento, para ver si así volvía de vuelta ...

-¿Le confesaste? –Preguntó, confundida-. ¿Qué le confesaste?

-¡Lo que siento! –Hermione la observó detenidamente, como si viera a una criminal cometer un crimen-. Le confesé mi amor ...

-¿Qué? –Interrumpió abruptamente-. ¿Estás enamorada de Neville? –Luna volvió a asentir. La doble respuesta le dejó boquiabierta-. Siempre lo he estado, pero nunca le dije nada a nadie por temor, por miedo al rechazo. Incluso tí, que eres amiga de Ginevra, te opondrías a mis sentimientos. Y sé que muchos pensaran mal, porque dirán que estoy aprovechándome de la situación ...

-¿Y es que no es así?

-Sí, es así. No hay nada de malo en aprovechar lo que te conviene. Ginevra ya es sinónimo de problemas para él, y si yo le puedo ayudar ... ¿Por qué no?

-¿Ayudar¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-¡Ayudarlo a olvidarla! –Mintió. No le contaría sobre su unión con Neville para ayudarlo a vengarse, aunque en parte, su respuesta era muy correcta, solo que Neville no sabía sobre su propio plan. El plan oculto de Luna.

-¿Tu crees que puedas hacerlo olvidar a Ginevra¿Crees poder con su imagen? Neville la quería mucho ... Y la sigue queriendo.

-No se trata de parecerme a ella o suplantarla. Se trata de ser mejor que ella ... –A Hermione la respuesta le sorprendió. Pero admitía que tenía razón.

-¿Y cómo lo tomo?

-Nada –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, restándole importancia-. Él sabe que es verdad, pero como no siente lo mismo que yo pretende hacerme creer que no me creyó. Que solo lo dije para hacerle creer que alguien lo quería ...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó, apenada por la situación, a pesar de todo.

-Lo conozco perfectamente.

Cayeron abruptamente en un agudo silencio. Más no incomodo. Solo se escuchaba el agua correr entre las piedras río abajo. Ya que Hermione estaba de espaldas, no pudo observar a Blaise acercándose, pero ella, Luna, sí. Así que tras hacerle una seña a Hermione, se fue. No le importó esa suplica que destilaba por sus ojos. Se había recordado de un dato que había dado por olvidado. Debían de estar comparando las letras de ellos con las del Mataperros ...

-¡Hola! –Le saludó Hermione, cohibidamente y regalándole una sonrisa temblorosa. Odiaba ésta situación. Odiaba que tuviera una conversación pendiente.

-¡Hola! –Le respondió, acercándosele lo suficiente como para besarle en la mejilla y ocupar el lugar de Luna, quien ni siquiera le mandó una mirada al cruzarle por al lado. Para lo que le importaba ...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –En su tono de voz había cierto reclamo de: Deja de perseguirme y acosarme. Pero Blaise no le prestó la más mínima atención.

-Pues, no sé si te diste cuenta que Draco y yo veníamos detrás de ti y tu amiga. Yo me desvié del camino, persiguiéndolas ...

-Oh –Fue a lo único que alegó, sin verle.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky_

-Además –Observó felizmente-. Éste es el lugar donde hablamos la otra vez ... Donde te confesé que te quería, Hermione –La aludida más nerviosa no se pudo poner. En ese momento lo disimulaba mirando hacia todas partes, queriéndose acordar si era cierto. Era cierto, maldición. Ya sabía que pensaría, y no estaba muy equivocada-. Veo que te gustó ...

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

-Blaise, tenemos que hablar ... –Dijo, tras haber respirado profundamente.

-Si. Me prometiste que me darías una respuesta –Recordó irónicamente.

-Si –Deseó que no tuviera esa sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro. No le vió, porque era demasiado cobarde para ver como desaparecía-. Y ... y ...

-¿Y? –Cuestionó, impaciente y nervioso.

-Blaise –Comenzó, lentamente-. Me temo que no siento lo mismo por tí ...

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

Y desapareció. La sonrisa había desaparecido. Esa pizca de alegria y esperanza que por lo menos permanecía en uno de los cuervos, se había extinguido rápidamente. Curioso que entre tanto odio y maldad nadie quisiera encontrar el amor, como él o quizás muchos querían, pero siempre estaba la otra mitad, la cual se oponía a ella.

Hermione no le vió, fundiendo su mirada, triste y nerviosa en el río. Sus manos se arañaban entre ellas, nerviosas. Y sintió la mirada de Blaise sobre la de ella, como estudiándola.

Blaise la tomó de la mano, suavemente. La cubrió con las suyas, cuyas eran más fuertes y grandes. La hizo voltearse a verle, tomándola del mentón. La vió a los ojos.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

Se sorprendió de no verle llorar. Quizás no todos reaccionaban como pensaba en ésto del amor. Ella, que no era la rechazada, se pondría casi a llorar.

Blaise la vió, con pena ajena. La vió como la rechazada. Y era lo que era. La que rechazaba al amor. Por lo menos la oportunidad a ser feliz. A dar un cambio en su vida. Y pensar que ella tenía la última palabra. Tan fácil que es ser feliz, y ella oponiéndose.

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?_

Y era injusto. Hermione toda su vida a estado esperando por Ron, y él, lo único que hacía era pelear con ella, sin importarle sus sentimientos, se acostaba con cualquiera. ¿Cuántas veces Padma y él se abrían acostado juntos? Y ella, como siempre, esperando, triste y llorando. Como lo estúpida que ya estaba acostumbrada a ser en cuestión de amor.

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you_

-Tu necesitas ser feliz –Escuchó la voz de Blaise, lenta y dulcemente. Regalándole una sonrisa directo a los ojos-. Y yo te voy a ayudar. Te haré ver que eres para mi, como yo para ti. Tu lo que necesitas es ... Un disparo al corazón ...

_I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new_

Yacía sola en el despacho de la casa.

Silencio de ultratumba y que llegaba a paralizar todos sus sentidos.

Nadie más estaba en la casa a excepción de Pansy, quien se encontraba arriba. Ginevra, también, en su respectiva habitación. Y ella, chequeando las letras que delatarían a La mataperros.

A su derecha reposaba el anónimo, sostenido con su mano y su izquierda pasaba de hoja en hoja, deteniéndose en cada una y observando detenidamente. Tratando de encontrar la pieza suelta del enigma que aún no empezaba ...

Era tan difícil. Ninguna letra se le parecía. Era de temer, entonces. La mataperros sabía perfectamente como ocultar su propia firma bajo letras ilegibles.

Pasó de hoja.

Yo soy La mataperros ...

Era lo que Harry había escrito. Lo recordó.

Era una letra forzada. La prohibición de que una mano escribiera perfectamente como sabía hacerlo.

La letra A, de Harry, se parecía bastante a la misma letra que había en el nombre: Draco, Mataperros, firmado por el mismo. ¿Sería Harry? A pesar de haber negado buscar peleas a Draco, a pesar de todo lo que le contó y de la amistad y afecto que había nacido entre ellos: Cameron y Harry. ¿Sería eso suficiente para detenerlo?

Las letras de los cuatros hermanos De Cabot habían sido descartadas, pero tenían muchos motivos. ¿Tenían la suficiente inteligencia como para ocultar a la perfección su delito¿Mucho más que Harry? Que al parecer fue traicionado por los nervios. Además, quería firmar con la mano izquierda, algo que captó perfectamente Draco.

¿Por qué¿Ocultaba algo, acaso? De algo estaba segura. La mataperros era inteligente. Si sería Harry, se estuviera arrastrando por lo obvio. ¿Se dejaba arrastrar por lo obvio o la respuesta estaba en el menos pensado? Total, allí los únicos que no tenían motivos para matar a Draco eran ella y Dimitri, porque hasta Pansy y Blaise ... Aunque sería muy cruel imaginarselo, más no imposible.

Pansy se la pasó enamorada toda su vida de Draco, recibiendo desplantes. Ella llegó para arrebatarle su amor imposible y se convirtieron, por un tiempo, en enemigas. Había jurado venganza muchas veces ... ¿Sería el día¿Sería el día de llegar al juicio? Ella estaba dolida, pues su nuevo amor, Blaise, también, no le correspondía. Se sentía sola y sin nadie. ¿Era capaz?

Solo sabía algo. Ésto la estaba atormentando. Estaba dudando de Pansy y Blaise y ésto era imperdonable ...

¿Lo obvio o lo inimaginable? Era allí el dilema.

El crujido chirriante de la puerta la hizo sobresaltar. Levantó su mirada hacia la entrada y se sorprendió de ver allí lo que nunca se imaginó: Que La mataperros se manifestara en persona. Si había ocultado su identidad bajo éste anónimato, también, lo haría con un disfraz el día del juicio.

Pero no era allí su víctima, más sí la esposa ... ¿Ella, también, sería asesinada?

Entró y Cameron observó completamente su disfraz, haciéndo que su mente viajara años atrás, hacia el carnaval de Venecia, Italia.

Sus botas eran negras y altas, que juraba que le llegaban hasta las rodillas por debajo del disfraz. Los cordones, color oro, que se cruzaban en equis. Sus traje le cubría todo el cuerpo, perfectamente bien. Era un disfraz de seda. Un tipo de capa o gabardina negra y con diseños dorados. Las manos estaban tapadas por guantes que llegaban a los codos. Blancos. En la punta de cada dedo, una garra, del mismo color oro, que de solo un roce cortaría. Su cara la tapaba una mascara blanca con diseños de color oro. Todo perfectamente combinado. Dos huecos en donde no se descubría una mirada; Sino un más allá y algo oscuro, como lo más profundo de un hoyo. Algo enigmático y misterioso. Una cabellera larga y negra que escondía su verdadero color de pelo.

Se levantó de su asiento de un salto. Trató de hacer contacto con sus ojos a través de los huecos. Nada. Vacío. Como un pozo negro. Buscó algo que le hiciera delatar su verdadera identidad. Nada. Ni el color de pelo, ni el color de piel ... Ni siquiera el verdadero tamaño, ya que las botas traían tacón de baquero. El traje estaba tan ancho y alborotado gracias a los dibujos que no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer. Algo que solo se sabía mirando detenidamente hacia ciertas partes, pero con su rápido movimiento, el de La mataperros, era una misión imposible.

Sintió pánico de tenerla tan cerca. Temió por su vida, y mucho más por la de su hijo. Lo único que los separaba, hasta entonces, era el escritorio rectangular. En sus venas, la sangre había sido reemplazada por la angustia, corriendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta y oprimiéndole el pecho.

-¿Eres tú, verdad¿Eres La mataperros? –La respuesta fue escalofriante. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado y al parecer, ejecutaría sus planes macabros. Ni siquiera contestó con un "si"; sino con un gesto de: "Ni modo, estúpida" o quizás en un ademán retador de: "Si¿y que?" ¿Por qué no hablaba? No quería ser reconocida o reconocido de ninguna manera. ¿La razón? Eliminaría a Draco de su camino-. ¿Por qué estas haciendo ésto¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La respuesta fue inmediata. La mataperros extendió la mano con ímpetu.

Era como si alguien hubiera jalado con fuerza la mano de otro. Y por cierto, si hubiese sido de porcelana o algún otro material, se hubiera roto el brazo.

Señaló los papeles que traía en mano: El anónimo y la escritura de Harry. Después, abrió el puño, como esperando que las hojas de papel cayeran en sus manos livianamente desde lo alto. Fácilmente.

Ninguna escritura se le parecía a la de La mataperros. Quizás no observó bien. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por el nerviosismo. Eso quería decir que La mataperros, en realidad, firmó. Sus letras estaban allí, y había venido por ellas. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se olvidó por completo de la extraña presencia. Los golpes, con la mano del misterioso personaje contra el escritorio, la trajo de vuelta. Sobresaltándola.

Estaba apresurado y nervioso de que alguien llegara en cualquier momento, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, colocándole el seguro. Ahora, estaban solos, realmente.

El acto la tomó por sorpresa. No tendría escapatoria.

-¿Tan insegura te sientes de ti¿Por qué no das la cara?

La respuesta volvió a ser la misma. La mataperros extendió la mano derecha, inquieta y exasperadamente. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento perdería la calma. Si es que la tenía.

-¡No te los voy a dar! –Fue la estúpida respuesta de Cameron, haciendo que La mataperros hiciera otro ademán, ésta vez, de frustración. Algo así como: Tu lo quisiste así ...

Con pasos apresurados, intentó acercarse a ella, pero Cameron se alejó, teniendo de protector el escritorio. Con terror, vió que La mataperros había puesto su atención en los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio: Las demás escrituras. Intentó acercarse rápidamente, y así tomarlo en sus manos, pero La mataperros volvió a actuar primero.

Extendió la mano, haciendo un ademán de que parara, y no siguiera dando un paso más. De que no se acercara. Como pudo, tomó todos los papeles y los levantó hacia su vista. Los ojeó, uno por uno, buscando rápidamente ... Y se dió cuenta de su error ...

Cameron lo observaba curiosamente, sin perder el hilo del miedo. Estaba buscando el papel en el que había escrito e intentó aprovechar la situación. Trataba de fijarse en la hoja en la cual se detendría. Ese sería el culpable. Pero su curiosidad, llamó la atención del misterioso personaje, quien la vió, quizás con enojo.

No le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención, por ahora, de La mataperros. Se veía tan ruda.

No se pudo contener.

-¿Es tu primera vez haciendo ésto, verdad? –Preguntó, insegura-. ¡No eres un criminal¡Ni siquiera sabes como moldear tus macabros planes! No tienes por que convertirte en un asesino. Estoy segura de que Draco no te ha hecho nada ... ¡Ya para con éste tormento! –Gritó.

La mataperros volteó su vista, sobre sus hombros, hacia la puerta, como asegurándose de no escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Miró hacia Cameron, y elevó su dedo índice, lentamente. Era como ver a un asesino elevando su cuchillo para dar el último toque y ver fluir el rojo intenso que solo da la sangre fresca.

Le pidió que se callara. Llevó su dedo índice (La garra) hacía la boca cerrada de la máscara, y le pidió que callara.

Cameron tenía miedo. ¿Quién sería¿Quién sería La mataperros que ni siquiera daba señales de querer hacerle daño, más si a su esposo? Era aterrador pensar en la respuesta. Pero en aquel entonces, fue más aterrador observar como La mataperros inclinaba su cabeza, lentamente hacia la izquierda y depositaba los papeles sobre el escritorio, para ponerse a jugar con las garras debajo de la barbilla. Una perfecta señal de que estaba pensando. Pensando en hacer algo que ella, Cameron, desconocía. Pero la observaba, como pensando qué haría con ella.

Volvió a extender la mano para tomar un papel.

Era la escritura de Ron Weasley. Pudo verlo desde donde estaba. Y pudo ver como una mano sostenía el papel, en el aire, y como una garra lo atravesaba, rompiendo la hoja en dos.

En cuatro.

En ocho.

Cameron no lo podía creer. ¿Sería¿Sería él? Observó detenidamente aquel personaje a tan solo metros delante suyo. ¿Se parecía, aunque fuese un poco? Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a contestar su propia pregunta. La mataperros volvía a alzar su mano y la llamaba. Le invitaba a acercarse a él.

Sus extremidades se paralizaron. Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. ¿Sería el momento¿La mataría? Ni siquiera tenía control de ella misma.

-No me pienso acercar a ti –Le dejó saber, insegura y temblorosa-. ¡Por Dios, estoy embarazada! –Fue una suplica.

La escuchó. Tomó el resto de los papeles, ya depositados sobre el escritorio, y los lanzó hasta ella. Se esparcieron por todos lados. Lejos y cerca. En un principio, Cameron no entendía nada de aquello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga con ellos? –La respuesta fue inmediata. Al cuestionarse, se auto contestaba ella misma. Y lo confirmó. Blandía en sus manos los trozos ya rotos, con cierta burla-. ¿Qué los rompa? –Quizo estar segura.

La mataperros asintió, lentamente.

-Pues ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Siguió asintiendo, tranquila y lentamente, segura o seguro del final que tendría preparado para ella.

-No puedes obligarme ¡No lo voy a hacer! –Gritó.

La mataperros cerró su puno y lo estampó, nuevamente, contra el escritorio, enojado.

Los ojos llorosos de Cameron brillaron de terror. Se aferró al anónimo y a la escritura de Harry como si allí tuviera la salvación de su vida.

Sacó un cuchillo. Cameron no vió bien de donde. Su avidez era tal, que la cegaba con tan solo pestañear. Fue allí cuando su corazón aceleró sus latidos y su pecho se oprimía, mientras que sus entrañas se retorcían.

-¡Si te me acercas, grito! –Advirtió, dando un paso hacia atrás. La mataperros ni siquiera se le había acercado-. Podrás matarme, pero en cuanto lo hagas, tendrás a todos esperándote allá afuera ...

Sabía que no sería posible. Para mala suerte, nadie estaba en la casa aparte de Pansy y ella, quien alguna vez fue amante de Draco. ¿Había regresado del río uno de los muchachos¿O La mataperros estaba entre Pansy y Ginevra¡No, Pansy no!

Hizo ademán de atacarla, por lo que pronto se encontró rompiendo los papeles. Se encontraba bajo amenaza. Mientras lo hacía podía sentir la mirada fulminante a través de la máscara de La mataperros.

Se agachó y tomó el último papel, para ver como se volvía nada en sus manos. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Estaba impotente. Quien quería asesinar a Draco se encontraba delante de ella y sin poder hacer nada, y todo el trabajo de las escrituras no había balido nada.

Cuando terminó no hizo más que mirarle. Seguía allí, y era como si fuera el cuento de nunca acabar. Parecía que nunca se iría de allí. Que no se iría sin hacerle daño. Lo vió enfocarse en lo que había sobre el escritorio, como inspeccionando que ningún papel estuviera a salvo. Aprovechó para dejar caer el anónimo y la escritura de Harry al piso, entremezclándose con las demás. Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento de tensión. Si La mataperros inspeccionaba allí, también, todo estaría perdido. Si no es que ya lo estaba.

Misteriosamente la vió escribiendo algo. Tal y como Harry pretendía hacer en el comedor. Estaba utilizando su mano izquierda, escribiendo lenta y pesadamente. El trabajo se le hacía arduo. Ahora o nunca.

Corrió hacia la puerta. Tan solo un zapateo para llamar la atención de La mataperros, quien volteó, con ímpetu.

Se podría decir que saltó hacia ella, dejando caer el cuchillo. La rodeó de la cintura y del cuello. No se escaparía de él. Cameron comenzó a gritar, haciendo que la cabeza de La mataperros se viera nublada de nerviosismo. Pudo jurar que ella se dió cuenta de que temblaba de miedo bajo el disfraz. ¿Qué hacer? Tan solo pensar que alguien llegara ...

Atinó a presionar las garras al cuello, en señal amenazante de que se callara. Pero lo más importante de todo era mantener la calma y recordar que por nada del mundo debía hablar. Ni siquiera suspirar.

Surtió efecto.

La arrastró a la fuerza hacia el asiento detrás del escritorio mientras seguía sollozando.

-¡Por favor, dejame!

De un tirón la obligó a sentarse en la silla. Cameron lo observó con miedo. Parado frente a ella. Se alejó, dando pasos hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda. Observandola atentamente.

Tomó el cuchillo. Cameron entendió que no debía moverse. No debía subestimarlo. Lo vió jalando de un tirón las cortinas de la ventana. Arrugó el entrecejo, confundida y desesperada.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? –Pero no obtuvo respuesta. La mataperros lucía molesta en sus movimientos.

La vió acercarse a ella. La observó con el miedo destilando por sus poros. Todo su cuerpo estaba en pánico. En alerta, atención. Ya de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Tan solo observaba como La mataperros la abrazaba con la cortina y la amarraba a la silla. No intentó oponerse. El cuchillo blandía en su mano izquierda. El trabajo se le hacía pesado con una sola mano. Lo notó. No solo ella estaba en tensión.

La ató totalmente. Arrugó el papel donde momentos antes estaba escribiendo y lo volvió una bola de papel. Presionó con sus garras las mejillas de Cameron para que abriera la boca y depositó el papel tras recibir una leve oposición.

Atada de pies y manos a la silla y sin poder gritar o clamar por ayuda gracias a la bola de papel en su boca, se limitó a observar con impotencia como La mataperros abandonaba la estancia, no sin antes romper el anónimo y la escritura de Harry.

Nunca perdió detalle de nada. Nunca.

Minutos después de que Potter abandonara el río, dejándolo solo completamente para él y Dimitri, había llegado Blaise. No quiso bañarse. Había llegado extraño. Había tenido mucho deseo de darse un chapuzón en el agua. Se había llevado a Dimitri con él. Se quedó solo, pensando.

Debió haber permanecido más tiempo resolviendo ciertos detalles con Potter o quizás era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba. Unos segundos más hablando y todo se volvería un caos. Habían permanecido un largo rato sin caer en una pelea efusiva, sin dejar a fuera los sarcasmos e indirectas.

A tan solo pasos de la casa, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unos pasos apresurados de la parte trasera de la casa llamaron su atención.

Se acercaban.

Se detuvo allí y espero. Coralia venía sofocada. Venía como corriendo, y de pronto, se sorprendió de verlo y trató de componerse. Trató de no verse nerviosa, ofuscada. Pasó las manos por su pelo y vestimenta de ramas secas, intentando arreglarse un poco.

-¿Tu? –Preguntó ella, curiosa y sonriendo temblorosamente. Draco la miró, enojado. Ella, también, transformó su sonrisa en algo totalmente opuesto. Resentimiento, quizás.

No perdería el tiempo prestándole atención. Justamente era eso lo que ella quería, y lo que el exactamente le negaría. Siguió su paso, sin hacerle caso. Cruzó por su lado como si por allí no hubiera nada, lo que molestó el ego de Coralia. Ella sabría como llamar su atención.

-Si crees que yo soy la que necesito de tí ¡Estás equivocado! –Draco no le prestó atención, y siguió caminando, sin siquiera voltear. Coralia decidió atacar de una vez-. Eres tu quien me necesita. Eres tu quien debe de cuidarse y saber quien es La mataperros ...

Con una sonrisa malévola se dispuso a marcharse a sabiendas de que Draco había parado y se apróximaba a ella lo más rápido posible. No tardó en sentir esas fuertes manos tomándola con violencia del brazo, justo como le gustaba.

-¡Un momento, condenada, tu no te mueves de aquí! –Le dijo, mirándole sorprendido, enojado y ofuscado-. ¡Dejate de juegos y ahora mismo me vas diciendo quien es La mataperros!

Coralia le vió, con un sonrisa entre burlona y seductora.

-¿Te interesa hablar, ahora?

-¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia...! –Advirtió, apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué¿Me vas a volver a golpear? –Sonrió descaradamente al ver enojo ensombreciendo su cara.

-¡Por tu culpa está pasando todo ésto, por tu culpa¿Es qué no te da vergüenza estar rodándote y dando lastima por un poco de atención¿Por qué no te buscas a otro¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo darte lo que quieres y, además, no me apetece¡Pero tu rebeldía está llegando demasiado lejos¡Te ordeno que dejes de inventar esas patrañas¡Estas en la obligación de hacerlo¿Son tus hermanos, verdad¿Ellos son ese asqueroso personaje que inventaron simplemente para decorar su crimen ...

-La respuesta, amor –Le recitó con un odio increíble-. Te la daré ésta noche, si es que me da la gana. Después de la cena, y después de que cumplas con tus deberes conyugales, baja a la sala. Estaremos solos ... Si me complaces, te complazco –Le robó otro beso. Éste fue mucho más rápido y desabrido que el anterior. Un beso frío que no significaba nada.

Un guiño de ojo y la chica zafándose de sus manos. Alejándose y dejándole ligeramente petrificado, analizando la propuesta.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó un quejido de dolor que provenía de una de las escaleras en forma de caracol a ambos lados del vestíbulo. Pansy se levantaba de los escalones. Lucía ligeramente aturdida.

-¡Pansy¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó, acercándose rápidamente a socorrerla. Ayudó a estabilizarla.

-¡Oh, Draco! –Sollozó, aceptando su ayuda. Le abrazó, temblorosa-. ¡Cuidate, Draco, cuidate!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó, comenzando a entrar en pánico. La separó de sí para verla mejor-. ¿Por qué lloras¿Por qué estabas tirada?

-¡Es cierto! La mataperros existe ... –Draco la vió entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que existe, Pansy¿Acaso crees que yo inventé todo y ...?

-¡No hay tiempo, rápido! –Interrumpió, haciendo sobresaltar un poco al rubio-. ¡Vamos al despacho!

-¿Al despacho¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Te sientes bien? –Pansy hizo un receso en sus quejidos, tratando de explicarle a Draco lo que pasaba.

-Dejé a Cameron en el despacho comparando las letras. Después, al momento, escuché gritos como si se encontrara discutiendo con alguien. Cuando bajé a ver que era, era ella Draco ...

-¿Ella? –Su pregunta fue temblorosa, imaginándose a lo que se refería. Soltó a Pansy por completo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, internándose en lo que daba la impresión de ser la entrada de un túnel, más no era más que un pasillo lujosamente decorado que se encontraba debajo de las dos escaleras del vestíbulo. Pansy lo siguió.

-¡La mataperros! Me interpuse en su camino y me empujó –Decía, caminando apresuradamente detrás de Draco-. Lo perdí de vista, Draco –Dijo en tono de excusa-. Subió al segundo nivel y desapareció. No le ví el rostro ...

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó, sin voltear y a paso firme.

-¡Usa un disfraz! De esos famosos que se usan en el carnaval de Venecia, Italia ...

Draco abrió la puerta del despacho y reaccionó al instante. Al contrario de Pansy, quien se había quedado paralizada en la puerta, observando como Draco corría hacia Cameron, atada a la silla por unas cortinas de ventana. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono de alivio y sorpresa al verlos.

-¡Merlín! Pero ¿Qué es ésto, Cameron? –Preguntaba, desorientado, quitando con sumo cuidado la bola de papel dentro de la boca de su esposa. Parecía un lechón recién horneado y justamente listo para servir.

-¡Fue La mataperros, Draco, fue La mataperros! –Avisó entre sollozos a la vez que el rubio intentaba desatar con violencia o mejor dicho, avidez, las cortinas que la ataban.

-¿Te hizo algo¿Estás bien¿El bebé? –Preguntó, preocupado, ayudandola a ponerse de pie y echándole una mirada por encima, tratando de encontrar alguna herida. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-Extrañamente no me hizo nada. Al parecer solo quería destruir las escrituras ...

-¡Maldita perra! –Exclamó enojado, apretando a su esposa con más fuerza, como asegurándose de que nadie se le acercara .

Pansy permaneció en su lugar, luciendo pacífica. Sin preocupación por el estado de su amiga. Inconscientemente llevó su mirada hacia los papeles destruidos por la misma Cameron bajo amenaza de La mataperros. Llevó su mano derecha y vendada a su pecho, acariciándose lentamente. Signo de que encontraba sumergida en sus más profundos pensamientos.

-¡Alguien de los que firmaron es La mataperros, Draco! –Aseguró Cameron-. De lo contrario no hubiera actuado como lo hizo ...

-¡Lo sé! –Dijo, apartándose de ella por un momento y observándola-. ¿No pudiste ver quien era?

-¡Ya te dije que lleva un disfraz! –Comentó Pansy, luciendo enojada desde la puerta. La pareja volteó a verla, sin prestarle atención a su estado.

-¡Pansy! –Exclamó Cameron, feliz de verle. Pansy sonrió.

-¡Cameron! Estás bien –Su tono era como si no lo pudiera creer-. ¡Tienes suerte de que no te hubiera hecho nada!

-¡Ni lo digas! –Comentó, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y sentír su apoyo. Pansy se acercó, compartiendo dicho trato y llevando su mirada hacia la escena, ligeramente recordando o captando toda la atención de lo que había pasado.

-No entiendo como está eso del disfraz –Siguió Draco, caminando entre las hojas vueltas nada. Lucía desorientado y perturbado.

-Si, Draco –Le aseguró Cameron, volteándo a verle para después ver hacia su amiga, extrañada-. ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes, Pansy?

-Cuando venía hacia el despacho me la encontré subiendo las escaleras. Lucía nerviosa y apresurada. Me dió un empujón que terminé en los escalones. No pude seguirle ni ver quien era –Relató, recordando lo que había pasado.

-¡Lo destruyó todo! –Dijo el rubio, agachándose hasta tomar en sus propias manos los pedazos rotos.

-¡Fui yo! –Aclaró Cameron, viéndole a los ojos y acercándosele. Pansy la siguió de cerca, observando todo cautelosamente. Como asegurándose de que La mataperros no hubiera dejado nada que la delatara.

-¿Qué? –Draco se levantó, encarándola.

-¡Me obligó¡Me obligó a romper las escrituras! –Draco apartó su mirada, deseando encontrar una buena imagen como la de Potter en la cual desahogar su rabia.

-Juro que en cuanto la tenga junto a mi la mato –Pansy pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras. Esa determinación en su tono la estremeció por completo.

-¡El mensaje! –Dijo de pronto, Cameron, acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio.

-¿Qué mensaje? –Preguntaron al unísono Pansy y Draco.

-La bola de papel, Draco. ¡Es un mensaje! Yo ví como escribía algo en ella –Dijo entre emocionada y temerosa de lo que podía encontrar entre esa bola de papel que desenvolvían sus manos.

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Pansy, acercándose. Draco la imitó. Cameron leyó:

_Deberías de preocuparte más por la herida que te desangra_

_Que por quién te causaría la última puñalada que se convertiría en un letal somnífero que te haría dormir para siempre. No confíes en tratamientos pues en realidad son ... Mataperros ..._

Aprovechando que Ron no estaba cerca, se coló cautelosamente hacia la habitación de Harry, rogando de que estuviera allí. Tocó la puerta, y esperó unos momentos. Escuchó los pasos acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Ginevra! –Exclamó Harry, luciendo sorprendido de verle. Se estaba abotonando la camisa.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Harry respiró profundamente, abriendo la puerta y dispuesto a recibirla. Era el momento.

-¿Acaso vas de salida? –Observó.

-Justamente iría a buscarte –Explicó, cerrando la puerta y volteando a enfrentarla.

-Hasta que te acuerdas que seré la madre de tu hijo ... –Harry desvió la mirada, como fastidiado al escuchar el tono de reproche.

-Si no te busqué antes era para evitar un enfrentamiento con Ron ...

-Si, si, si ... –Interrumpió la chica, evidentemente no convencida de la explicación. Se miraron con tono aburrido y después, transformo su amargura en una sonrisa débil-. Me tenías muy abandonada. Me decías que ibas a buscarme ...

-Si, si –Interrumpió Harry, nervioso. Ginevra lo notó-. Quisiera hablar algo muy importante contigo ...

-¿De qué trata? –Preguntó, insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Harry se acercó, tomándola de las manos y guiándola a la cama.

Se sentaron. Harry hizo contacto con sus ojos a través de la funda de almohada.

-Quiero que sepas que nada cambiará después de ésto ... –Advirtió.

-Harry, me estás asustando. ¿De qué me hablas?

-Ginevra, lo del crucero fue una gran tragedia y mucho más para ti –La aludida agachó la cabeza, evidentemente afectada por su desgracia. Aún no se acostumbraba a ello-. No te debes de encontrar bien. Me refiero a tu estado, Ginevra, tu ... –Balbuceó.

-¡Al punto, Harry! –Pidió.

-Ginevra, considero de que no estás en condición de cargar con el bebé ...

-¿Qué? –Ni siquiera lo dejó terminar. Su reacción había sido tal, que se había levantado de un salto de la cama que le servía de asiento. Si no hubiese tenido la funda de almohada, Harry hubiese podido observar su reacción en todo esplendor-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-¡Ginevra, escuchame! –Pidió calmadamente, levantándose para encararla. Estaba en la obligación de convencerla-. ¡Estás en la obligación de hacerme caso!

-¿Y por qué, Harry, por qué? –Preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué debo de hacerte caso¡Yo, también, soy la madre y tengo más derechos! –Se defendió. Harry trató de tomar todo con calma. A la fuerza no la convencería.

-¡Escuchame! Es por tu bien y por el de nuestro hijo, mi amor –Le dijo-. En estos momentos ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida. Esto lo estoy haciendo por su bien. Es lo único que quiero para ustedes. ¡Ginevra, entiende!

-¡No, Harry, no! –Gritó-. ¡No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo! Yo pensé que me amabas, pero veo que no. Esto es simplemente inhumano ...

-¿Inhumano¡Dejate de estúpideces! –Explotó, enojado, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y le viera con miedo. Su propia actuación hizo que se diera cuenta de que había hecho mal y trató de reparar lo echo con una sonrisa tierna-. Perdona, Ginny. Pero, entiende que es lo mejor. A ti podría pasarte cualquier cosa ...

-Por ejemplo, Harry ...

-¡Tienes el rostro quemado, por Merlín! Una infección te arruinaría la salud y de paso pondría en riesgo la salud de nuestro hijo ...

-Que no se te olvide que soy medimaga ... –Harry rodó los ojos.

-¡Pues con más razón! Tu sabes el riesgo que corre nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de ti en la condición tan delicada en la que te encuentras. Te estás exponiendo tal y como Ca ... –Pero se detuvo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de su metida de pata.

-¿Igual que quién¿Ca¿De quién hablas?

-¡Olvida eso! –Recomendó, acercándose a ella y acribillándola respecto al tema anterior-. Ya te dije, aquí lo importante es pensar en nuestro hijo, Ginevra. Velar por su bien ... ¡No por el de nosotros! Si tu lo haces, me comprometo oficialmente contigo ...

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Mira, hablemos claro. Neville lo único que siente por nosotros es un profundo desprecio y deseo de venganza. En su mente existe una excusa y es más que suficiente. Si no estuviéramos aquí seguro ya estuvieran firmando el divorcio –Exageró. Seguirían en el crucero-. ¡Hasta se unió a Malfoy para destruirnos! –La chica le miró, sobresaltada. Harry sabía sobre su preocupación, pero no le cuestionaría eso, por ahora, ya que había algo mucho mas importante que culminar-. Si Dios los cría y el Diablo los ajunta ... ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo¡Oficialmente y delante de todos! Neville fingirá que no le importa y Ron me querrá matar, pero lo enfrentaré ...

-Harry, yo ... –Dijo, sin saber que agregar.

-¡Solo tienes que decir que si! –Insistió, abrazándola, recibiendo en su hombro las tibias lágrimas de la chica que filtraban por la funda de almohada-. Hermione sería la más indicada para cargar con tu embarazo. Es tu amiga más cercana y no habría problemas –Le hizo ver-. ¿Qué me dices?

-Está bien –Soltó después de unos segundos. Se le había ído parte de su aliento en ello. Rápidamente, quebró en llanto. Harry tuvo que soportarla.

-Ahora el único problema es convencer a Hermione ...

-Descuida. Ya sé por donde vas –Comentó, amargada y lloriqueando, aún, sobre su hombro-. Ya la convenceré ...

Harry sonrió triunfantemente. Sus ojos destilaban ese brillo especial que solo da la victoria.

Miraba distraidamente por la ventana esperando a su hermano Chase. Empezaba a inquietarse, pero justamente allí acababa de entrar. Lo observó, lucía nervioso y agitado.

-¿Qué¿Hablaste con el rubio? –Preguntó entre dientes, tratando de no mover sus labios. La cortada aún le ardía palpitantemente, recordándole como una mancha negra que debía vengarse.

-¡Cambié de planes a última hora! –Informó, cerrando la puerta con seguro y acercándose rápidamente a su hermano. Pierre lo observó, intrigado.

-¿De qué hablas¿Cómo que cambiaste de planes?

-Escucha con atención lo que vas a hacer –Hubo un silencio en el cual Chase le daba la oportunidad a su hermano de preguntar sobre cualquier duda que se formara dentro de su cabeza, pero al no ver ninguna cuestión, prosiguió-. Si te preguntan que si en la casa tenemos disfraces del carnaval de Venecia ... ¡Niegalo!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, totalmente ído-. ¿Y esa estúpidez¿Para qué yo les diría que tenemos montones de disfraces de carnaval?

-¡La mataperros atacó a la esposa del rubio! –La reacción de nerviosismo en su hermano fue la que esperó. Sonrió-. Si en la mañana hizo lo que hizo por solo recibir un anónimo, imaginate como se pondrá en la cena. Si te pregunta por los disfraces ¡Niegalo, Pierre! –Ésta vez era una orden.

-¿Qué¿Cómo sabes que La mataperros atacó a la esposa del Draco¿Te imaginas lo que hará ese cuando se entere¡Tenías que decirle que se largara de la casa¡Todos deben irse! Son unos locos que lo único que nos causan son problemas ... –Explicó, viendo que su hermano no compartía su opinión-. ¡Estás en la obligación de sacarlos! Si no lo haces ... ¡Lo haré yo!

-¡Tu no harás nada! –Dijo, suavemente, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara desde la otra puerta-. Tenemos que tener a la familia del rubio aquí, incluyéndolo, si queremos vengarnos por lo que le hizo a la Coralia. No podemos dejar que se la pase por ahí como si nada cuando la golpeó salvajemente. La mataperros nos ayudará ...

-¿De qué hablas? –El terror estaba en su rostro-. ¡Dios, Chase¿Tu eres La mataperros?

-Shh –Le mandó a callar inmediatamente, enojado-. ¡No, estúpido¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso¡No comentes ésto delante de nadie! Ahí si es verdad que el rubio nos termina de matar y eso no puede ser. La mataperros hará todo por nosotros. Le tiene ganas, lo sé. Le vamos a facilitar el trabajo, pues a la vez, nos está haciendo un favor. ¡Dejaremos que Draco viva aquí junto a su familia y amigos! Mientras más cerca, más rápido y fácil será eliminarlo.

-¡Ese condenado nos va a matar! –Exclamó, temeroso-. ¿Qué hay de Coralia y Candela¿Y si le preguntan por los trajes¿Qué hay de la persona que nos escuchó hablando en el despacho?

-¡Tienes que calmarte! No podemos dejarnos intimidar, porque allí será cuando nos caguen encima –Explicó-. La mataperros hará todo, recuerdalo. En realidad, es nuestra amiga ...

-¡Ésto es una locura, Chase!

-Y respecto a Coralia y Candela no te preocupes –Siguió, sin hacerle caso a su hermano-. Yo ya les explicaré todo. ¡Están en la obligación de obedecerme! Por las buenas o por las malas ... Y preparate para los acontecimientos de ésta noche. Estará peor que en la mañana. Algo me dice que habrán muchos enfrentamientos –Dijo, como sabiendo mucho más de lo que decía. Pierre observó su mirada malévola.

-¿Tu, también, Ginevra¡No lo puedo creer! –Decía Hermione, observando con incrédulida a la aludida a tan solo metros delante de ella-. Si hubiera sabido que venías a lo mismo que Harry, ni te abro ...

Evidentemente le dolió. Tuvo que sentarse sobre el borde de la cama y ponerse a meditar sobre la situación. Ya Harry le había pedido a Hermione sobre que ella cargara con el embarazo desde mucho antes de que él se lo solicitara. Sin su consentimiento. En ese momento se sintió mal. No sabía que hacer, pero confiaría en sus palabras.

-Ya no sé qué está bien o qué está mal. Alguna veces pienso que todo lo que he hice para lograr mis metas no sirvió de nada. Que todo amenaza con desmoronarse de un momento a otro y no me quedará nadie y quedaré sola. Lo único que me llena, en estos momentos, es éste hijo que cargo en mis entrañas y saber que tendré que dártelo me duele ... –Comenzó a sollozar.

Hermione volteó a verla, comprendiendo. Se acercó a abrazarla y brindarle su apoyo y calor de amiga.

-Ginny, chica ... Sigue tu corazón. Tu no tienes que hacer caso a lo que te diga nadie y menos si tienes derecho sobre ése bebé, también. Tu más que nadie, porque no te puedes perder de ése momento placentero que pasa tan rápido. De sentirlo dentro de tí ... –Las dos se encontraban bajo lágrimas, reconfortándose mutuamente.

-Pero ya no se trata de complacerlo, Hermione. Tiene razón. Y yo temo quedarme sin mi hijo. Con el único amor que puedo contar fielmente. No lo soportaría. Por eso estoy aquí. Es una necesidad, amiga. ¿Quién mejor que tu para hacerme ese gran favor? Por favor, Hermione, piensa en él, en mi hijo y olvidate de lo que pasó. Olvida la traición a Neville ...

-¡No es justo que Harry te haya obligado a ésto simplemente porque ya no te ...! –Justamente a tiempo pudo parar la oración que colmaría el vaso. Ginevra estaba tan ocupada llorando que no le había puesto atención. Aprovechó la situación por un si acaso-. Dime algo, Ginera. ¿Tu que sientes, realmente, por Harry?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos: Pena y tristeza.

-¡Siempre lo he amado!

Penosamente, Hermione no quería escuchar esa respuesta, en lo cual fue muy evidente.

-¿Y por Neville¿Por qué le hiciste eso¿Por qué te casaste con él si no lo amabas¿Por qué le traicionaste? El pobre está dolido y se siente humillado como hombre ...

-No sé –Le cortó-. No sé que siento por Neville. Es parte de mí, también. Ahora que siento que lo pierdo me siento mal. Pero, en cambio, cuando lo tenía cerca, no le daba la más mínima importancia. Yo creo que, también, lo quiero ...

-¡Eso puede ser! Lo quieres, pero no lo amas. Quizás te entienda. Neville fue tu clavo para olvidarte de Harry, pero a la vez le tomaste cariño, sin llegar a olvidar el objetivo principal ... Harry.

Ginevra permaneció en su lecho, dando la aprobación a lo que Hermione había dicho.

-Lo más seguro Neville querrá venganza ...

-No lo justifico, pero es normal ...

-¡Yo no estoy en condiciones, Hermione! Me siento decaída y preocupada. Sin deseo a la vida. Ni siquiera me alimento como se debería. En las noches me veo con fiebres que Ron se ve obligado a controlar sin poder. No tengo tratamientos ... ¡Amiga, ayudame, por Dios! –Se deshizo en llanto. Hermione la vió, con respuesta en los ojos.

-¡Tranquilizate, Ginevra! Está bien. Haremos lo que quieras, pero calmate que en tu estado no es bueno que te sientas así ...

-Siento que todos me desprecian y ahora mucho más ... Por lo que hice, por lo que soy, por el monstruo en el que me convertí.

-Lo dices por Malfoy ¿Verdad? Por lo del secreto que habló en el comedor ...

-Perdoname el no habértelo dicho, pero creo que no es el momento, aún. Pronto llegará, pronto ... Y es allí cuando todo se me desmorone, amiga.

-¡Merlín, Ginevra¿Tan fuerte es ese secreto?

Ginevra la vió, asintiendo con pesar. La funda de almohada se podía exprimir y sacar onzas de lágrimas.

-Lo que se me viene encima no es acto para una mujer embarazada, Hermione. Fuerte ¡Fuerte!

Después del incidente, Draco llevó a Cameron a la racámara de ambos. Pansy no los quiso acompañar, alegando que se quedaría en su recámara, pues estaba muy cansada y quería dormir. Blaise había desaparecido con Dimitri y aún no aparecía en todo éste tiempo. Aún no se enteraba de lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes –Le dijo Draco, ayudandola a sentar en la cama-. Quizás dentro de poco se sepa quien es La mataperros.

-¿Qué¿Por qué lo dices, Draco?

-Me encontré con Coralia –Ambos se miraron, serios-. Me citó en la sala después de la cena. Me dirá quien es La mataperros. Al parecer ella sabe quién es ...

-¡No vas a ir, Draco! –Ordenó inmediatamente, intentando levantarse ante el rechazo de su esposo-. Es una trampa. Esa muchacha podría ser La mataperros ...

-No lo creo. En todo caso, si lo fuera, no podría conmigo. Lo más seguro son sus hermanos ...

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que los va a delatar?

-¡Le gusto, lo sé! –Confesó, sin pensar. En todo caso, era algo que ya ella sabía. Pero no debió de decirlo así, de esa manera tan sutil-. Lo siento. Quiero decir que sera más fácil convencerla de que me diga todo lo que sabe ...

-Te acompañaré.

-¡No! No es conveniente. Debo ir solo. Te prometo que en cuanto descubramos quien es ... Lo mato por lo que te hizo.

-¡Ese es problema, Draco! No me hizo nada. Solo fue allí por las escrituras. Si me hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho y no lo hizo. Ahora tengo miedo de descubrir quién es ...

Draco supo a que se refería. Pocos le tenían afecto, allí, por ser su esposa, pero tan malagradecidos no podían ser como para matarla después de que ella salvara sus vidas en el Costa Concordia. En fin, las lista seguía igual. Todos eran sospechosos.

Cameron volvió al tema, para así olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos, lo que en sus cabezas se estaba formulando.

-No sé, Draco, quizás lo que esa muchacha quiera es verte e inventó ese pretexto y ...

-Nada pierdo con intentar, Cameron. Creeme, si no paramos a La mataperros ahora, no lo haremos después de que lleve un par de muertos encima.

Sin esperar una respuesta o alguna reacción, el toc toc de la puerta los puso sobre alerta. ¿Sería, nuevamente, La mataperros? Ésta vez no se quedarían parados, allí, como si nada. Draco se dirigió a la puerta y de un tirón la abrió.

-¡Epa, que soy yo! –Avisó Blaise, entrando a la recámara con Dimitri en brazos-. ¿A quién esperabas, a La mataperros? –Bromeó, haciendo que Draco le mirara, serio-. Está bien, está bien. Lo siento ...

Vió hacia Cameron, quien se levantaba de la cama en busca de su hijo. No le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó, un poco picado-. ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? –El peso de Dimitri había desaparecido de sus brazos.

-¿Dejaste a Pansy sola? –Cuestionó Cameron. Blaise le vió, como si no supiera de que le estaban hablando.

-No estaba con Pansy –Aseguró. Cameron negó con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación sin prestarle atención a los muchachos. Cruzó una mirada con Draco, dejándole dicho que tenían una conversación pendiente. Dimitri simplemente sonrió al verlo, como agradeciendole lo del río. Se fijo en la pulsera que traía puesta y sonrió vagamente.

Le guiñó el ojo en forma de complicidad y lo vió babear de alegría.

Cameron cerró la puerta tras salir.

-¿Qué le pasa¿Me puedes decir que está pasando?

-Sientate –Aconsejó-. Por lo que veo aún no sabes nada ...

-Bien ¿Qué pasó con Pansy como para que esté con ella?

-La mataperros irrumpió en el despacho y obligó a Cameron a romper las escrituras. Cameron comenzó a discutir con él y Pansy escuchó desde la segunda planta. Cuando íba a ver que pasaba se encontró con La mataperros subiendo las escaleras. La empujó ...

-¿Qué y cómo está? –Preguntó rápidamente, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

-Descuida. Está bien, solo fue un empujón. No tiene nada. Ni ella ni Cameron ... Solo quería que no se compararan las letras con la del anónimo. Ah, y mira ... –Sacó el mensaje del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a su amigo. Blaise lo tomó en manos-. Es otro mensaje de La mataperros.

Draco podría jurar que Blaise ni lo leyó. Que tan solo disimuló leerlo. Como si ya supiera lo que se encontraría allí. Aunque, eso sí, Blaise tenía la habilidad de leer rápido. Debía de estar alucinando.

-¿Qué quiere decir ésto? –Preguntó Blaise, recitando-. ¿Deberías de preocuparte más por la herida que te desangra que por quien te dará la última puñalada ...?

-No sé –Confesó-. Lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es que me advierte de que no me preocupe por quien sea ella o él; sino por los problemas que ahora tengo. ¡Es una estúpidez! Mi problema es La mataperros, en estos momentos.

-Supongo que ese somnífero letal que te hará dormir para siempre es la muerte –Opinó Blaise. Draco asintió, agregando:

-Y el no confiar en tratamientos que puedan curar mi herida podría ser la gente. Que no confíe en nadie, pues en realidad lo único que querrán es verme morir ...

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó, sin creerlo-. Si es así, La mataperros no te quiere hacer daño, sino advertirte ...

-No lo creo. ¿Te olvidas del primer anónimo? Cuando el talento para curar se convierte en arma para matar, ningún paciente está a salvo, y tu, Draco, estás herido –Recordó-. Se supone que si estoy herido debo acudir a un medimago. ¿Quienes tienen el talento para curar¡Ellos! Pero éste es especial ... Éste, mataperros. Todos representamos una raza.

-No me podría imaginar ésto. Lo que nos faltaba, una loca con mente asesina entre uno de nosotros ...

-Y podría ser cualquiera –Interrumpió Draco.

-¡No, hermano! –Le aseguró Blaise, acercándosele y viéndole a los ojos-. Tu y Cameron nunca deben de desconfiar de mi y Pansy. Es lo que menos nos conviene, sospechar entre nosotros cuando lo que necesitamos es estar unidos. Eso es lo que busca La mataperros, que nos separemos ...

-Tienes razón –Le dijo Draco, abrazándole y sonriendo, sin ver la cara de seriedad que en ese momento embargaba la cara de Blaise-. Tenemos que estar unidos. Ni un momento solos. Por eso Cameron te preguntó sobre Pansy ...

-Entiendo –Le cortó, separándose de él y viéndole a los ojos.

-Debes de estar con ella, Blaise. Lo más seguro está nerviosa y necesita de una compañía. ¿Quién mejor que tu?

-¿Yo¿Por qué yo? –Se hizo el desatendido, haciendo que Draco le viera con reproche.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta¡Pansy está enamorada de ti! Y tu tan sabio en éstas cosas no te hagas el que no se había dado cuenta.

Blaise volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirando a Draco justamente a los ojos.

-Tienes razón –Confesó-. Me dí cuanta desde hace un tiempo de que Pansy está enamorada de mi ... Y, y me aproveché de ello –Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. ¿Quién más capacitado que su mejor amigo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Te acuerdas del día en que te peleaste con Potter, en el crucero? –Draco, asintió, sintiendo los puntos en la mejilla-. Bueno, esa noche estábamos en tu camarote pasándola bien, junto a ustedes ...

-Y después ustedes se fueron ... –Recordaba Draco.

-Fuimos al jardín de invierno y estuvimos hablando. Ya habíamos tomado en tu recámara, pero aún era dueño de mis actos. Al rato fuimos a la discoteca del crucero. Bailamos, bebimos, hablamos y reímos y lo hicimos en su recámara –Explicó rápidamente, dejando a Draco con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-¿Qué? Hermano ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Entonces ¿Ya se acostaron, ya son novios? –Blaise siguió hablando, como si Draco no lo hubiera interrumpido.

-La noche siguiente nos volvimos a juntar los cuatro. Fuimos al casino. La noche de la explosión. Hablé con ella ...

-Ahora recuerdo haberte perdido de vista por unos instantes. Antes no, pues estaba entretenido con el Poker –Explicó.

-Bueno. Me confesó que se acostó conmigo porque quiso y me amaba ...

-Ah, esa es Pansy –Comentó alegre-. Estoy contento por ustedes. Merecen estar juntos...

-¡Cállate, Draco! –Pidió, fastidiado. El rubio no le hizo mucho caso-. Ese es el problema. Le aclaré todo para que no formara ideas como lo estás haciendo tu. Le expliqué que me acosté con ella porque estaba borracho y no, realmente, porque quise ...

-¿Qué? –Se sentía ultrajado. Draco se sentía ultrajado ...

-¡Mentí! No estaba borracho. Me acosté con ella porque quise y me gustó. Pero me quedo pensando y siento que no la amo. Que solo la quiero como a una amiga. ¡No sé que es lo que me pasa! –Draco le vio con pena ajena. Estaba atormentado.

-¿Acaso piensas en otra?

-Si –Confesó rápidamente-. La conoces. Es tu "enemiga" y bueno ... Ya tenemos una relación de amistad. Es Hermione Granger ...

-¿Qué¿Ella¿Estás enamorado de la Granger? –A Draco casi se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Y lo peor es que se lo confesé y no siente lo mismo por mí. Solo me quiere como a un amigo.

Draco volvió a transformar su perfíl en compasión.

-Como son las cosas de la vida ... –Se limitó a decir-. Pero ¿Por qué no te olvidas de la Granger si no te da oportunidad? Con Pansy ...

-¿Y mis sentimientos¿No valen?

-¡Claro! Pero si en verdad amas a Granger y ella no te da chance y sigues empecinado sobre ella, en realidad, no la quieres, pues no estas respetando sus sentimientos. ¿Se te olvidó lo embobada que está del Weasley? Siempre ha sido lo mismo ... –Sabía que ésto le dolía, pero era lo mejor-. Ve y busca a Pansy. Aprovecha y cuidala. Necesita de alguien y ¿Quién mejor que tu? Ya sabes como son las mujeres –Trató de explicar vagamente-. Te acuestas con ellas y si las desatiendes se sienten violadas y ...

-¡No bromees! –Advirtió-. ¿No se te ocurre que lo único que haré es que se enamore más de mí? Le haría más daño ...

-¿Y quién dijo que no puede ser tu quien se enamore de ella? –Blaise le vió, y Draco le sonrió complicemente. Sin poder adivinar sus intenciones-. Ve y prueba ... Consejo de amigo.

Blaise sonrió, recordando los consejos de amigos. Él, también, se los dió cuando perdería a Cameron, y gracias a eso, la recuperó.

-Iré a ver que me prepara el destino –Fue lo único que dijo, y Draco lo vió levantarse y abandonar la recámara. Desvió su vista al mensaje de La mataperros. A él le tocaba un examen más duro ... ¿Sobreviviría?

Cuando tocaron la puerta su corazón saltó, asustadizo, sin saber por que. Lo más seguro era Luna. Necesitaba hablar con ella y así desahogarse con alguien. Misteriosamente, la última vez que la había visto había sido en el río. Después, había desaparecido por completo. Abrió la puerta, con una corazonada y su pecho se desinfló.

Ahí estaban: Harry y Ginny. Agarrados de la mano. Ella con la cabeza recostada de su hombro y él mirándola a ella, Hermione, serio. Nunca imaginó que actuaran tan rápido. Que Harry actuara tan rápido, se retracto. ¿Cuál era el afán de que el asunto se llevara a la carrera contra el tiempo? Ellos debieron notar el nerviosismo y la alarma en sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –No se pudo contener.

-Queremos hacerlo lo más pronto posible –Argumentó Harry, entrando del brazo con Ginevra, sin el consentimiento de Hermione-. Y de paso contamos con tu discreción. Ésto no debe de salir de nosotros tres si es que queremos evitar problemas con Ron y los demás ...

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo articular, boquiabierta. Cerró la puerta, más no le quedaba de otra y volteó a enfrentarlos-. ¿Ahora?

-Es lo mejor, Hermione –Habló rasposamente Ginevra, despegándose de Harry y caminando lo más lejos posible de ellos, como queriendo evitar que la vieran desmoronarse. Hermione le miró con enojo y se le acercó.

-¿Estás contento, ahora, Harry¿Viéndola sufrir? –Preguntó en susurros, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos en tono de exasperación-. ¿Cómo pudiste obligarla?

-¡Yo no estoy obligando a nadie! –Respondió de la misma forma, tratando de que Ginevra no escuchara nada. Además, estaba muy ocupada-. Si no, no estuviera aquí ... –Hermione le miró inquisidoramente. Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse y no devolverle el golpe.

-Que quede en claro que lo estoy haciendo por ella. No por tí. ¡Estas irreconocible, Harry! –Volvió a decir, con pena ajena-. Que sea lo que Dios quiera de aquí en adelante ... –Se aventuró a decir, mientras veía sin expresión alguna como Hermione se dirigía con paso inseguro hasta Ginevra, tratando de consolarla.

-¡Ya deja de llorar, Ginevra! –Sonó más a orden. Hermione le mandó una mirada asesina mientras recibía las lágrimas de su amiga en su hombro-. ¡Tienen que desearlo para que nada salga mal! –Explicó-. Si alguna de las dos llega a sentir aunque sea una pizca de inseguridad, no seremos nosotros quien paguemos la consecuencias; sino mi hijo. ¡Así que mejor dejen las lágrimas para el funeral!

Las dos chicas se miraron, incrédulas y anonadadas de ver allí a un Harry déspota y autoritario.

Sus verdes ojos se vieron destellando un brillo visibles solo para quien supiera de sus intenciones. Ese signo de maldad, victoria, triunfo. Hermione podía verlo. Y podía, después, ver a su amiga tratar de aguantar las lágrimas.

Se sentaron frente a frente, sobre la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y juntaron ambas manos. Pudieron sentir sus manos frías y temblorosas chocar, fundirse en una sola.

-Tu, Ginny, tienes que entregarlo. ¡Desealo! –La voz de Harry sonó, suave y lejana-. Y tu, Hermione, recibirlo. ¡Desealo!

Volvieron a observarse, asegurándose de que era lo que querían. Aunque no lo deseasen, el miedo y la inseguridad se apoderaban del cuerpo de ambas.

Se pasó la hoja del cuchillo por la yema del dedo índice. La sangre comenzó a fluir rápidamente, bañando su mano izquierda. Pasó el cuchillo a Ginevra, quien repitió lo mismo. Hermione vió con un poco de horror las manos ensangrentada de la pareja. Y vió como ellos la miraron a ella. Serios.

Juntaron sus manos, y en ello la sangre. Se miraron. Ginevra buscando el apoyo de Harry, y éste motivandola a dar el paso final. Entonces, depositaron sus manos sobre el vientre de Hermione.

Sangre caliente. Sintió como sus entrañas comenzaron a removerse, como si dentro hubiera una tormenta. En ese entonces, deseó más que nada tener el hijo de Ginevra y Harry dentro, para que así nada saliera mal. Entre ellos se miraron, buscando la respuesta. ¿Habría salido todo bien?

Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¿Tú? –Ron le miró, serio.

-¿Sorprendido, Neville? –Preguntó con sorna, abriéndose paso. Neville cerró, para voltear a ver a Ron, quien se paseaba por su recámara-. Digo, si te puedo seguir llamando Neville –Reparó inmediatamente-. ¿O es que ahora debo de llamarte Longbottom?

-Como quieras –Fue su simple respuesta.

-Así que ahora ya pasaste a otro bando –Más que una pregunta era una analización. Neville se limitó a sonreirle descaradamente.

-¡Que decepción! –No pudo evitar mirar con asco hacia Neville.

-La decepción me la llevé yo cuando me casé con tu hermana –Ron se puso rojo de la rabia, pero se controló y con una sonrisa falsa trató de borrar cualquier tensión entre ellos.

-Yo no vine a pelear contigo, Neville –Dijo, en tono más suave-. Vine a proponerte un trato ...

-¿Trato? –Inquirió, incrédulo-. Si me pasé a otro bando fue para ver que suerte tenía y sacar provecho. En el bando en el que yo estaba los amigos se traicionan ... Así que no veo qué tipos de trato pueda yo hacer contigo.

-Deja de ponerte a la defensiva conmigo, Neville. Yo sé por qué te aliaste con Malfoy. Vengarte de ... Potter –Soltó finalmente.

-¿Solo de Potter? –Preguntó con burla, haciéndole entender que de su hermana, también. Ron desvió la mirada, aparentemente enojado, pero si quería lograr su propósito, debía mantener la calma con él, Neville.

-Mira, Neville. ¿Por qué no regresas con mi hermana¿Qué mejor que tu hacerte cargo del bebé de Ginevra¡Potter no lo va a soportar! Esa sería la mejor venganza –Neville sonrió.

-¡Tienes razón! Sería genial, pero con tu hermana no vuelvo nunca. Así que desechare esa idea ...

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Preguntó, histérico. Viendo su comportamiento y que no lograría nada, trató de calmarse. Carraspeó-. Neville, escucha –Pidió, en tono suave-. Olvidate de Malfoy. Olvidate de esa amistad y llevate de mí, que sí soy tu amigo. ¿O de verdad tu crees que Malfoy te considera su amigo? El punto débil de Potter será ese mocoso ... –Explicó.

-Sé que Malfoy no me considera su amigo. Que todo es un teatro. Él me va a usar como yo lo voy a usar a él lo más que pueda. Nadie mejor que él para hacerle ver su suerte a Potter. ¡Nadie! Así que lamento no poder complacerte.

Era más que obvio que no era la respuesta que esperaba. Neville lo supo y a pesar de ver que Ron venía con una buena idea, tuvo que rechazarla. Algo le decía que Draco era su mejor arma para destruir a Potter. Pero, aprovechando la situación, no dudaría dejar pasar el tiempo para meter cizañas al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento por tí, Ron. En realidad, eres un buen muchacho. Pero el condenado de Potter y tu hermana me traicionaron –Ya no le importaba el disimular. En un principio actuaba, como si nada pasara, dejando que Ron resolviera todo por él. Claro, tenía sus ideas macabras de venganza, la única diferencia era que ya todos lo sabían. No se estaba preocupando por ocultarlo-. ¡Estoy en la obligación de vengarme! Ya sé que tu, también, quieres vengarte. Pero ¿Por qué no lo haces tu¿Por qué no separas a la hermosa parejita¡Tienes poder sobre tu hermana y está en la obligación de obedecerte! Separala de Potter y hazle ver su suerte. No permitas que vea al bebé, que se acerque a tu hermana. Partele la cara, si tienes que hacerlo. Protegete diciendo que eres el tío ...

-¡Pero él es el padre! –Dijo, con toda razón.

-¿Y? Recuerdale como se creó ese muchachito. A base de qué. Se sentirá tan herido que no se atreverá a repelar. Pero es su hijo, e insistirá. ¡Allí es en cuanto a Ginevra, tienes que manipular!

Ron le miró, dudoso. Neville le regaló una sonrisa, llena de muchos sentimientos encontrados. Estaba alimentando el odio de Ron hacia Potter. Los problemas no iban a terminar tan fácilmente para él ...

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que Ginevra se sobresaltara. Estaba mirando, ída, a través de la ventana. Estaba llorando, se sentía vacía. Y él, Ron, la vió acariciándose la barriga con melancolía.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó de mala gana, enojado. Mirándole con odio-. ¿Y esa pinta de muerta que traes?

-¡Dejame tranquila, Ron! –Pidió débilmente, sin siquiera voltearle a ver.

Tal petición hizo que la furia de Ron aumentara. La miró con deseos de matarla, y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Peligrosamente.

Se dió cuenta. Sus pasos agigantados destilaban advertencia. Le miró, espantada. Sintió un fuerte jalón de brazo.

-¡Escuchame, mujerzuela! –Le insultó-. No creas que porque tengas la cara quemada te vas a librar de tus responsabilidades.

-Ron, por Dios –Pidió, asustada-. ¡Sueltame¿Qué te pasa?

-Escuchame con atención. Tu historia de amor con Potter se acabó ...

-¿Qué?

-¡Cállate! Aún tengo mucho para tí. ¡A ésta hora estarías en la obligación de contarme el secretito que te guarda la rata inmunda de Malfoy! Pero, tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, aún. Así que vamos por parte ¿No¡Bien!

-¡Ron! –Sollozó-. ¡Sueltame¿Qué diantres te ocurre?

-¡Tu relación con Potter que me tiene podrido! Lo que vas a hacer ahora es vivir el resto de tu embarazo aquí, encerrada. Así pagarás lo que hiciste. ¡No más caricias con el asqueroso de Potter! Yo te mantendrá encerrada de por vida aquí, sin derecho a salir.

-¡Tu no me puedes hacer eso! –Gritó, luchando por zafarse de su hermano-. ¡No tienes derecho!

-¡Eres mi hermana menor y estás en la obligación de hacer lo que te exijo¡Voy a tomar medidas drásticas contigo, muchachita!

-¡No! –Gritó, horrorizada-. ¡Sueltame, me haces daño!

-Potter y tu se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron. Él no podrá ver a su hijo y ese será su final. El final de su historia de amor –Comentó, fuera de sí. Estaba poseído por una fuerza oculta.

Ginevra lo volvió a ver. Estaba allí, en la puerta, sonriéndole enigmáticamente. El fantasma que había visto la noche anterior. En ese momento no estaba para delirios. Debía de estar loca.

-¡Eso no podrá ser! –Declaró, desafiante y subiendo el tono de su voz para hacerse escuchar, aún sin dejar atrás el llanto-. No podrá ser, porque ya no estoy embarazada ...

La confesión dejó a Ron petrificado y boquiabierto.

-¿Qué Diablos? –Preguntó en un susurro, no queriendo despertar las malas noticias.

-¡Que ya no estoy embarazada! –Volvió a repetir. Era su única opción para que su hermano la soltara y dejara de hablar sandeces-. Mi embarazo lo carga, ahora, Hermione ...

-¿Qué¿Hermione? –Preguntó, alarmado.

-Hicimos un traslado ... ¡Y ya no podrás hacer nada! Enterate de una vez que fue Harry quien me convenció ... –Mientras más hablaba, más paralizado dejaba a su hermano-. ¡Si, fue él¿Y te digo por qué te lo confieso¡Para que sepas de lo que él es capaz de hacer por mí! No creas que él tiene miedo de enfrentarte, porque en contra de tu voluntad me llevará con él hasta que nuestro hijo nasca ...

La mano de su hermano estampó su mejilla a sobre la funda de almohada. El dolor al sentir el contacto con la carne quemada la hizo retorcerse. Dolor no más grande que el que sentía Ron.

-¡Perra! Así que Potter se atrevió a tanto ¿No? –Gritó, enojado-. ¡Pues ya va ver de lo que soy capaz! Y tu, desgraciada ¿Cómo pudiste¡No merecen otra cosa que la muerte! Enterate de una vez que si te mueres serás una carga menos ...

Salió echo una furia, en busca de Harry para matarlo.

Hubiera tocado inmediatamente la puerta de Pansy para avisarle de su llegada, pero la conversación extraña que ésta mantenía con Cameron le hizo comportarse indiscretamente y escuchar atentamente, a penas, lo que decían.

-Nadie puede enterarse de ésto, Pansy, nadie. Ni siquiera tu sombra puede enterarse de que estamos aliadas en ésto. Tenemos que actuar inmediatamente. La mataperros pronto volverá a atacarme ... Y nadie puede enterarse, Pansy, recuerdalo, que estamos unidas en ésto.

-Si, si –Su voz sonó ída. Al parecer no salía de un profundo letargo. Esa afirmación más bien parecía la aceptación que el jefe esperaba del sirviente.

-Y cuando la historia termine, no te olvides del vídeo –Hubo una pausa, en la cual lo más seguro Cameron estudiaba el perfíl de Pansy, captando que había entendido todo lo que le estaba ordenando-. Muestrale el vídeo a los dos. A los dos –Recalcó. ¿A quienes? Se preguntó Blaise-. Justamente hoy estaba escribiendo un trozo del diario cuando llegó La mataperros –Dijo, recordando como había dejado guardado en uno de los libros lo que había escrito. Había cierto tono enigmático en su tono de voz-. ¡No pueden salir de ésta isla sin esas hojas!

¿Acaso sabían algo Cameron y Pansy sobre por qué no podían salir de la isla¿Qué plan ocultaban¿Eran complices en qué¿Qué vídeo¿Había un vídeo¿Quiénes eran esos dos que debían verlo¿Qué estaba escribiendo Cameron cuando La mataperros la atacó? No supo, pero por alguna razón aquello le inquietaba.

Casi fue descubierto de imprudente escuchando detrás de la puerta, pues Cameron abandonaría la habitación, así que con un plan en mano, tocó la puerta, simulando que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola! –Fue lo único que pudo decir. Cameron le miró, extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Blaise?

-Nada, nada –Explicó, haciendo su mejor actuación-. Vine a ver como está Pansy, pues Draco me acaba de enterar de lo que pasó ... –La chica le regaló una pequeña sonrisa en signo de aprobación-. ¡Suerte! –Se fue, con Dimitri en brazos.

Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Pansy, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Apenas me acabo de enterar de lo que te pasó ... ¡A ti y a Cameron! Bueno, vine a ver como estabas –Por un momento quedaron callados, quedando en un incómodo silencio. Se miraron a los ojos, y Blaise se vió en la necesidad de esquivarla un par de veces.

-Gracias –Fue su simple respuesta, frunciendo los labios-. Estoy bien. No me pasó nada.

-Menos mal –Pansy se vió forzada a regalarle una sonrisa ligera.

-Blaise, mira, no es por nada ¿Ves? Pero ¿Podrías dejarme sola? –La pregunta le tomó desprevenido-. Necesito pensar en muchas cosas ...

-Está bien –Respondió. Lo más seguro analizaría la conversación que había tenido con Cameron. La curiosidad, también, le carcomía-. Pero con una condición –Advirtió.

-¿Qué? –Quiso saber, sin imaginar sus intenciones. Estaba ída, pensando en otra cosa, alistándose para un plan que solo ella conocía.

-¿Podremos hablar ésta noche, a solas? –Pansy distorsionó la cara, muy propensa a contestar un rotundo no-. Es muy importante, por favor ...

-Tengo que hacer algo ésta noche ...

-¿Como qué, haber¿Qué podrías hacer en ésta isla mágica y abandonada¡No estamos en la obligación de hacer otra cosa que luchar por salir de aquí! Pero dudo que vayas a hacer eso, de noche y sola...

-No, no es eso. ¡Olvidalo! –Dijo rápidamente-. Está bien. Ésta noche, después de la cena, aquí te veo.

No deseó que le hubiera regalado esa sonrisa tan blanca que solían tener las personas de su tez.

Giraba lentamente el pomo de la puerta, tratando de evitar que las garras metálicas de los guantes hicieran algún ruido y pusiera en sobre alerta a su próxima víctima. Miraba por la ventana, luciendo triste. Lloriqueaba casi inaudiblemente y sus manos cubrían su barriga, aferrándose con fuerza. Asegurándose de que nadie le robara lo que le pertenecía.

Ella, de espaldas a su verdugo no se daba cuenta de la situación, y justo cuando sintió la extraña presencia en su habitación ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió el alambre enroscándose en su cuello y como poco a poco el nudo en la garganta le robaba el aire.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Asustada. Abrió la boca, dejando escapar un gemido y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. La funda de almohada se pegaba a su cara descaradamente como burlándose de ella. Llevó sus manos al alambre, tratando de aflojarlo, pero era imposible. Ni siquiera pudo voltear a ver a su atacante. Desesperada, comenzó un agitado vaivén de diestra a siniestra, tratando de liberarse de esas garras asesinas, pero ese personaje misterioso que apretaba con ganas y fuerza, seguía sus movimientos, sin aflojar ni un centímetro.

Su mirada se nublaba y se encontró ella misma en la sensación de estar como un pez fuera del agua, y delante de ella, otra vez, ese fantasma burlándose de su suerte. Riéndose malignamente, de brazos cruzados, como observando una obra de teatro en primera fila. El boleto a la muerte.

En ese momento, por su cabeza pasaron muchas preguntas y analizasiones. ¿Quién querría matarla? Su único enemigo era Draco y bueno ... Neville ya la odiaba, para su mala suerte. No podía ser él o ella no quería que fuera él.

Pero más sorprendida quedó cuando sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y dijo, entrecortadamente y como pudo, haciéndose de aire para sacar las palabras que petrificaban y sorprendían al susodicho.

-¡Eres tu, Draco! Lo sé. ¡Cobarde! Pero aprovecha y matame. Que lo que pasó entre ambos, tiempo atrás quede en el fango como acordamos –La cuerda se aflojó. Tenía que ser Draco, solo él reaccionaría así. Sorprendido por aquello.

Pero la chica estaba en tremendo error. Más podría facilmente ser otro.

-¡Matame, porque si me dejas viva juro que te mato yo a ti, desgraciado! –Y nuevamente sintió la cuerda apretar su cuello.

Intentó deshacerse de ellas, pero era imposible. Moriría allí mismo.

-¡Auxilio, Harry, ayudame!

Y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta, sobresaltando, nuevamente, a La mataperros.

-¡Ron, abreme! Soy yo, Padma –Avisó vivazmente.

Ginevra sintió la cuerda abandonar su cuello e intuitivamente volteó hacia su verdugo. No tuvo tiempo de verlo perfectamente bien. Lo único que pudo ver delante de ella era a una persona sumamente alta y fuerte, vestido de negro y figuras doradas, con una máscara, peluca y guantes con garras.

Fue lanzada al piso y cayó sin siquiera darse cuenta. Debía ser La mataperros, pensó.

Tomó ambas manos, de la chica, las juntó, justo como los "policías" le hacían a los criminales, lanzándolos al piso, boca abajo y con las manos detrás, atándolas.

No pudo clamar por ayuda, en ese momento se encontraba ocupada, en esa difícil posición, recuperando el aire perdido, intercalándolo con toses que dolían hasta sus pulmones. Aún sentía la cuerda apretando en su cuello, palpitante. Exigencia y fuerza que ahora ejercían en sus manos. Quedó tirada, como muerta y solo sintió la puerta abrirse. ¿Se habría ido Padma?

-¡Ginevra, por Dios! –La escuchó, cerca, socorriéndola-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –La giró cuidadosamente, colocándola boca arriba y desatando sus manos.

Pero incluso antes de recibir una respuesta o seguir en la tarea de acomodar o liberar a la ex-pelirroja de su claustro, se percató de los pasos detrás de ellas. Volteó y de su cara lo único que no se paralizó fue su boca, la cual abrió totalmente para dejar escapar un sonoro grito de ayuda.

Alarmada por los gritos y al ser casi descubierta, el extraño personaje disfrazado salió corriendo, perdiéndose de vista en el corredor.

-¡Era La mataperros! –Avisó agonizantemente, Ginevra, desplomada en el piso, a tan solo pequeños centímetros de Padma-. Y me quería matar ...

Para ella era Draco. Estaba segura. Pero para los demás sería La mataperros.

Cuando los rayos del sol habían desistido de seguir alumbrando aquel maldito lugar donde el plato frío estaba a la orden del día, la noche reinó, dando paso a otro oscuro enfrentamiento en la mesa donde todos compartían el mismo apetito: El hambre. Y si para aquello había que matar, para así comer y sobrevivir ... ¿Qué costaba no hacerlo? Total, allí no había más que cuervos y gavilanes ... Y tan solo uno triunfaría.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –Explotó Cameron, lanzando a la mesa los papeles rotos-. ¡Exijo, ahora mismo, que el responsable de ésto se levante y de la cara!

-El atentado contra la vida de Ginevra no se puede quedar así –Dijo Padma, haciendo que muchos se enteraran de la noticia. Neville puso atención, sonriente.

-¿Y qué crees? –Dijo- ¿Qué La mataperros se va a levantar y decir: Si, soy yo la que intento matar a la Weasley y la que manda mensajes a Draco? –Su tono irónico hizo que Cameron no se contuviera y le lanzara una mirada feroz, al igual que Draco.

-Es evidente que La mataperros está sentada en esta mesa –Habló el rubio-. Hizo lo que hizo por algo y evidentemente se sintió acorralada. No le importó si para ello tenía que quitar de su camino a mi esposa ...

-¡Pero yo la veo viva! –Defendió Harry, en tono irónico, haciendo un bufido y mirando hacia Seamus, quien lo miró, comentando lo mismo con la mirada.

-¡Cállate, Potter y no me interrumpas! –Ordenó Draco, y por alguna extraña razón de la vida Harry obedecía-. Cameron espera un hijo mío, así que espero que a La mataperros no se le ocurra la brillante idea de volverla a tocar, porque si por lo que hizo hoy y cuando la encuentre la quemaré, no se imaginen que haré si se atreve a hacerle otra cosa ...

Coralia observó a su hermana Candela, enojada por la actitud de Draco.

-¡Dejate de amenazas, Malfoy! –Soltó Seamus, desde su asiento-. La mataperros atacó a Ginevra por equis razón. Ninguno de nosotros atacaría a uno de su propio grupo ...

-¿Qué dices, grandisimo majadero¿Neville, qué opinas? –Preguntó de pronto, mirando hacia su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Draco. Eso de que somos del mismo bando, aquí, no funciona. ¿O ya se les olvidó lo que me hicieron? –Vio a Ginevra agachar la mirada y a Harry rodar los ojos, molesto e incómodo.

Hermione observó, triste, la situación que se manejaba. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, incluso, como su amiga Luna miraba con admiración hacia Neville. Apoyando su comportamiento. Ron no estaba. Eso era raro. Su asiento estaba desolado.

-Y –Siguió Draco-. Te recuerdo que a mi me están mandando mensajitos y no son de amor, precisamente –Neville explotó de risa, causando gran conmoción. Como si lo hubiera hecho en un velorio. Draco siguió-. Mira –Le lanzó el último mensaje que La mataperros le había mandado-. Comprueba, animal, que no miento. Así que yo dudo que, también, sea de mi grupo. ¡Dejemonos de mierdas! Puede ser cualquiera ¡Entre uno de nosotros hay un loco suelto en busca de sangre!

La frase azarosa. Nadie quiso escucharla, porque su efecto era el justamente actuado por los integrantes de la casa. Miedo, nerviosismo, desesperasión, angustia. ¿Quién sería¿El nervioso? Pero ¿Estaría nervioso de ser descubierto o nervioso de que hubiera un asesino entre ellos? Era el rompecabezas que debían formar pieza por pieza.

-¿Cómo saben que era La mataperros? –Preguntó Cameron a Padma, sin mirar a Ginevra, pero era obvio que la pregunta íba, también, para ella. No la podía ver. Soportar-. ¿Cómo vestía?

La palabra causó que los cuatro hermanos De Cabot se vieran complicemente. Asustados.

-No la pude ver bien –Contestó Padma, cohibida de dirigirle la palabra. Pero, si querían desenmascarar al culpable de todo, tendrían que unirse poco a poco e ir reuniendo pistas-. Estaba disfrazada de negro. Tenía una máscara y una peluca negra y larga ...

-¡Justamente la misma que me obligó a romper las escrituras! –Dejó escapar, haciendo que todos la miraran, atentos-. ¡La mataperros está detrás de todo!

-Yo me pregunto –Comenzó Draco, mirando complicemente a Blaise. Ambos comenzaron a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos, lentamente-. ¿Dónde consiguió esa perra de La mataperros, un traje? En todo caso, si La mataperros es uno de nosotros ¿Cómo supo donde estaban, si apenas conocemos las cuatro paredes de ésta casona? –Se colocó detrás de Chase, quien se mostró tenso y molesto. Rodó los ojos y Draco colocó ambas manos a cada lado del plato del chico, mirándole desde atrás. Tan solo centímetros lo separaban. Chase podía sentir su respiración sobre él-. ¿Tu qué opinas, Chase?

-¡Que no sabemos nada! Ni de disfraces ni de nada –Se limitó a decir, molesto por su presencia. Draco rió con ganas.

-No, si no eres bruto –Aseguró-. Eres un muchachito bien bravo, pero conmigo no te la quieras dar.

-¡Ya te explicó! –Exclamó Coralia, clamando por atención. Atención que Draco le negó. Ganando solo la mirada enojada de Chase.

-¿Entonces de donde sacó La mataperros un disfraz?

-Nunca supimos que aquí hubiera disfraces, de lo contrario, no anduvieramos en hojas –Explicó. Draco escuchó, viendo que tenía razón. ¡Demonios!

Pierre parecía que contenía la respiración, listo para dejarlo escapar en el momento indicado.

-Ésta casa se ha vuelto un manicomio desde que ustedes llegaron. Ustedes son los locos, así que no dudo que ya hayan descubierto algún pasadizo secreto del cual nosotros ni enterados. ¡Tienen el tiempo y toda la libertad del mundo!

Un silencio incómodo y lleno de tensión.

El viento frío y embriagador que los volvía débil a todos. El tiempo detenido. Ginevra volviendo a ver al fantasma, sin expresión desde la entrada.

Hary, Draco, Hermione ... Levantaron la mirada, mirando en derredor, recordando esa brisa fría y extraña días atrás. Justo en momentos de tensión. La cereza al helado. La gota que derrama el vaso. La melodía que junto al discurso hace la música. La puñalada que desangra y mata a la víctima.

Unos pasos apróximandose y el rugido del león enfurecido.

-¡Potter, desgraciado, te voy a matar! –Ron había hecho entrada, robándose el show. Todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada del comedor. Para Ginevra, el fantasma había desaparecido.

Intuitivamente, Harry se había levantado, sobresaltado y desconcertado. Y de paso, el puño de su mejor amigo le dió la bienvenida, haciéndolo rodar por encima de la mesa. Neville se levantó de un salto, contento. Ahh, ese condenado de Neville.

Draco olvidó su conversación con Chase. Todos olvidaron sus quehaceres, dedicándose a observar como Ron se lanzaba sobre Harry, encima de la mesa y comenzaban una pelea.

Pansy alejó a Cameron de la multitud. Seamus y Dean se acercaban, separándolos.

De la misma forma, Luna apartó a Hermione.

Ginevra aprovechó el momento para escapar.

-¡Eres un desgenerado, Potter! –Le propinó otro puñetazo, haciendo que Harry se viera en la obligación de devolverle el golpe.

-¡Ron, ya basta! –Gritaban Seamus y Dean, internándose en la pelea-. ¡Harry, dejalo!

-¡Ronnie, Ronnie, ya! –Pidió Padma, a un lado de su hermana, abrazadas y deseosas de que todo acabara.

-Esto se pone bueno –Susurró para sí, Neville, observando, entretenido.

Seamus pudo desapartar a los muchachos, cargando, él, con Ron.

-¡No puedes actuar así cada vez que ves a Harry, Ron! –Se quejó-. ¡Ésto se está saliendo de sus límites!

-¡Tu lo haz dicho! –Respondió, exaltado-. Ese desgraciado siempre hace algo para que le parta la cara y se la deje desfigurada ...

-¡Cuentanos, Ron! –Aupó Neville, sonriente-. ¿Qué fue lo que paso, ahora?

Tal pareciera que Ron no le escuchó o no le hizo caso.

-¡Estoy harto de esta situación! No puedo seguir cargando con las putadas de mi hermana. Así que como a Neville ya no le importa esa maldita loca y tu te mueres por ella, Potter ... ¡Quedate con ella!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Demandó Neville, ansioso. Draco le observó desde su lugar con una sonrisa.

-¡Casi nada! –Dijo sarcásticamente-. Resulta que porque mi hermana le dará un hijo al perro, este, se cree con derecho de hacer y deshacer –Buscó como loco entre la multitud, y en busca de su hermana, encontró a Hermione, quien le miró, asustada, sospechando que él ya se había enterado-. Y tu ... Te haz convertido en lo mismo que son ellos dos. Te haz convertido en sus complice. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar cargar con el hijo de Ginny y solo por que el bruto de Potter así lo quisiera?

La declaración sacó a todos un gran gemido de sorpresa. Neville cayó en su asiento, perplejo.

-Y así como los odio a ellos ... Te estoy empezando a odiar, Granger –Hermione lució pálida y conmovida por todo aquello. Era duro escuchar a la persona a la que se amaba hablarte de esa manera delante de todos y tan despectivamente.

Blaise observó atentamente. No se atrevió a intervenir, no por cobardía, sino porque en su mente se comenzaba a aclarar esa duda. Ella, realmente, estaba enamorada del Weasley.

Momentos más tarde se encontraba en la habitación de Pansy, listo para plantearle el asunto. Aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de que hablaba con Cameron, no era el momento indicado.

-Eso de allá abajo estuvo fuerte –Dijo por decir. Para romper el hielo. Pansy asintió, ída, por hacerlo-. ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, nada –Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa-. ¿De qué me querías hablar? –Preguntó, poniéndose inquieta-. ¡Sueltalo, que tengo que hacer algo!

-¡No entiendo! –Blaise se tornó un poco molesto-. ¿Cuál es tu atareo a ésta hora¿Qué estás planeando?

Planeando. Eso la puso nerviosa.

-Olvidate, Blaise. Dime que es lo que pasa.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Para Pansy era una testarudez del chico, para Blaise era el camino hacia su propósito-. ¿Acaso temes a La mataperros¿Temes que te vuelva a atacar de alguna otra forma?

Pansy le miró, seria, y tomo par segundos analizando su respuesta para tan solo contestar un simple: Quizás.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó Blaise, haciéndola sobresaltar-. En vista de eso me veré en la obligación de quedarme a dormir aquí ...

-¿Qué? –La había tomado de sorpresa.

-¡No te dejaré sola ni un momento! Yo te protegeré de La mataperros, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte ...

-¡No, Blaise! –Le cortó. El chico lució desilusionado-. No tienes por qué sentirte en la obligación de hacerlo ...

-¡Pero me apetece estar contigo, esta noche!

-¿Ésta noche te apetece estar conmigo? –Su tono de voz no sonó fantasioso o alegre, más bien desilusionador y triste-. ¿Qué hay de las demás¿No piensas que lo único que vas a lograr es hacerme daño en lugar de protegerme?

Blaise le vió, conmovido. Se acercó y la abrazó de la cintura, con esa confianza de amigos. Siempre pensando sin medir las consecuencias o qué sería de los sentimientos de Pansy.

-Pero –Interrumpió-. Si tu me dejas –Listo para decirlo, dispuesto a hacerle caso a su amigo y deshacer esa idea de conquistar a Hermione. Lo mejor era que siguieran como amigos y no peleados por él ser tan inmaduro y no entender que ella no le amaba-. Podría, yo, quedarme ésta noche y todas las noche que quieras ...

Y sin previo aviso, le besó intensamente, dejando cuadriplejica a su víctima.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Luna a Hermione. Ambas ya estaban a solas en la recámara que compartían.

-Si, solo fue un mareo. Lo más seguro por la pelea de los chicos –Explicó.

-No –Se opuso Luna-. Son los efectos del embarazo, amiga –Hermione agachó la mirada, no queriendo hablar del tema.

-No debí aceptar la propuesta de Harry y Ginny. Por ésto Ron me odiará de por vida y ...

-El amor es primero, amiga. Sabías que con eso lastimarías los sentimientos de Ron, pero al parecer no te importó –Así de regia y soberbia llegaba a ser Luna cuando lo quería-. ¡Pero lo hecho, hecho está! Así que ya olvida eso y confronta el destino que te depara ésta historia tan dramática y llena de peligros ...

-Ya estoy bien –Informó, deseando estar sola-. Así que ya puedes irte a ver a Neville ... Quedaste de verte con él –Le recordó.

-No iré. No te dejará sola ...

-¡Anda y ve! –Le dijo-. Yo estaré perfectamente...

-¿Segura?

-Segura ...

-¿Las nauseas y ...?

-Ya mejoran los síntomas, descuida.

Draco acababa de salir para encontrarse con Coralia. A pesar de que ella, Cameron le había advertido de que no lo hiciera, el chico no le hizo caso. Se había ido, dejándola sola. Debía ir con él, pero estaba Dimitri. No podía dejarlo solo y bajar con él para resolver el problema de La mataperros era inadecuado. ¿Qué hacer¡Por lo menos Blaise debía estar con él! Pero, bueno, Blaise debía de estar con Pansy ... ¡No! Pansy debía estar haciendo lo que ella le había pedido, por lo tanto, Blaise no debía estar con ella. Perfectamente solo para que acompañara a Draco.

¿Qué estaba pensando¡Era estúpido! Draco ya había salido y si le harían algo, en éstos momentos ya estaría bajo ataque. Un extraño presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho le decía que algo le iría a pasar. Que la Coralia había inventado todo aquello con algún fin y Draco, desesperado por información, había caído.

La risa de Dimitri, acostado en la cama, llamó su atención.

Para el pequeño, una niña de más o menos doce años, vestida al puro estilo del siglo XVlll jugaba con la pulsera que Harry le había regalado. Para Cameron, que no veía nada, era algo aterrador. No todos los días los objetos se movían solos y sin tocarlos. Lo que más impresionada la dejó era que su hijo miraba fijamente la nada frente a él, como si alguien estuviera allí.

Sonreía, mientras la chica le miraba, seria y triste. Sus ojos marrones claros estaban llenos de agua, a punto de llorar.

Cuando entró a la sala en penumbra, tan solo iluminaba vagamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las ventanas, se detuvo inmediatamente sobre sí. Frente a él, de espaldas, se encontraba cierto personaje misterioso, manipulando ve tu a saber qué cosa en la mano. Y al sentir su presencia, se llevó algo a la cara y volteó. Justo lo que pensó.

La mataperros. Sonrió, imaginándose que ésto podía pasar. Y como no era nada tonto, comenzó a palpar su bolsillo, listo para tomar el cuchillo que había tomado del comedor aquella noche. Observando al misterioso personaje se dió cuenta de que no era para nada como lo había descrito Cameron. Más bien parecía el Doctor Peste.

¿Quién nunca escuchó hablar sobre el doctor peste y su vestimenta? Siglos atrás, cuando la epidemia de la peste sobrecogía a los pueblos, los doctores –Quizás uno por cada pueblo- se veían en la obligación de portar un disfraz estrambótico: Las botas de tacón de baquero, la gabardina negra de leather, los guantes largos y negros y la famosa máscara blanca con un largo pico que daba la impresión de ser los restos de un pájaro. Como toque, el sombrero circular y negro que al parecer no hacía bien su trabajo, ya que el misterioso personaje se vió en la obligación de usar la peluca negra que Cameron y Padma habían descrito. La larga cabellera le caía en ambos lados de la máscara, dándole un aspecto super gótico.

-¿Cambiando de disfraz, Coralia? –Preguntó Draco, burlonamente-. ¿Por qué no fuiste más original y menos obvia?

Como respuesta, La mataperros negó con la cabeza, lentamente, dejándole dicho que no era Coralia.

-¿Y pretendes que te crea?

Sencillamente respondió que sí, con un asentimiento de su parte.

-Veo que no me hablas ... ¿Me tienes miedo?

Otra vez La mataperros volvió a asentir. Draco sonrió, sacando el cuchillo.

-¡Me gusta, carajo, me gusta! –Se jactó-. Ahora que te tengo en frente tu y yo ajustaremos cuentas. Porque ese es mi defecto ¿Sabes? Es un defecto que poseo desde más allá del vientre de mi madre, y es que nunca olvido. Escondiéndote bajo de ese disfraz o hasta debajo de las piedras siempre te llegarán facturas mías. Lo que estás haciendo no te lo perdono y cuando te quite esa máscara tan horrenda me será más fácil apuñalarte sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento. Estoy seguro que si el Diablo existe ... Tiene cara de mujer.

La mataperros volvió a asentir, de acuerdo con él.

Enojado por su actitud, Draco se acercó rápidamente, con pasos amenazantes y listo para quitarle violentamente esa máscara. Y justo cuando tocó la mascara, sintió un dolor en su pecho.

Se había confiado demasiado.

Llevó su mirada hacia su corazón, y vio como comenzaba a sangrar. Quizás estaba exagerando. ¡No, estaba sangrando¡La perra le había dado!

Le vió, sorprendido de que se atreviera a tanto. Trató de verle a los ojos a través de esos huecos negros, pero lamentablemente no encontró una mirada que le consolara de saber quién era. Y ella se burló, asintiendo lentamente, como diciendo: Te lo buscaste ...

Incapaz de creerlo. Sintiendo el dolor, la debilidad y el enojo, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y le arrebató la máscara a esa perra. Y se sorprendió.

No había un rostro. Debajo de la máscara blanca con pico largo tan solo había un gorro negro que cubría la cara de la persona responsable de su estado.

Le empujó violentamente, y Draco maldijo hasta su forma de caer al piso. El dolor aumentó y sintió la sangre fluir rápidamente, manchando el piso.

Quizás estaba cortado en el pecho y no el corazón. Podía ser, pues ya hubiera muerto. Aunque creyó ya estarlo. Mientras su vista se nublaba, tan solo distinguió como La mataperros observaba con triunfo el plato frío que acababa de devorar ...

Ahora, lo único que faltaba era dar el golpe final y matarlo de una vez por todas. Ella ... Tenía hambre y sed de venganza. Ella era, ja, la perra.

_Continuará._

No se ahoguen en un vaso de agua. Si no entendieron los disfraces de La mataperros les recomiendo que busquen en Google, imagines y esciban: Carnaval de Venecia. Alli veran disfraces y mascaras. Mas o menos asi es el de La mataperros.

El otro disfraz, el de Doctor Peste es genial. En Google, escriban: Doctor Peste y les saldran imagenes! Verdad que es aterrador? Jajaja Que susto se llevaran muchos de mis personajes.

Bye.


	11. Las perras enloquecen

**Resumen:** La desaparicion de Draco enloquecio a Cameron. Desesperada por informacion, comete actos inimaginables. Organiza una requisa por toda la casa y asi descubrir quien es La mataperros; pero no encuentra nada. Todos son sospechosos de ser La mataperros. De regreso a su recamara descubre algo tenebroso: La mataperros se burlo de ella dejando su disfraz en su habitacion. Draco y Harry sacan banderas blancas y prometen dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

**Capítulo 11**

**Las perras enloquecen**

Atravesando el oscuro corredor pudo visualizar la pálida luz de las velas que destellaban desde la sala.

Silencio de ultratumba.

Sentía el pecho oprimiéndole con fuerza. Robándole aire. La angustia le crecía hasta la garganta, haciéndole un nudo asfixiante. Se obligaba a controlarse, pero el miedo y los nervios le traicionaban cobardemente.

Cuando puso pie en la sala, y las luces de las velas le dieron de lleno en la cara, sintió que sus piernas le traicionaban allí mismo.

Draco estaba tirado en el piso, muerto, con un puñal en el pecho. La sangre ayudaba a dibujar su posición en el piso frío. Cruel y burlonamente. Su rostro estaba pálido. No daba signos de vida alguna.

Sin siquiera pensar, atinó a correr hacia él para socorrerlo. Las lágrimas en los ojos eran una carga pesada. No poda ver perfectamente la escena desgarradora. No pudo darse cuenta de que La mataperros estaba detrás de ella, acercándose lentamente con un tarro de flores en la mano.

-¡Draco, por Dios, contéstame! –Como respuesta solo obtuvo el rostro desaliñado y frío de su esposo. Estaba feo. Aspecto de muerto. Juzgó.

Le retiró el puñal lenta y cuidadosamente, viendo con frustración como Draco, ni siquiera, hacía gesto de que aquello le doliera. La sangre, aún, salía a borbotones de la herida. Eso la ponía histérica y la desesperaba más de la cuenta. Entre tantas lagunas, su mente atinó a asegurarse de si respiraba. Y lo hacía.

¡El condenado estaba vivo!

Esperanzada, sin dejar de ser un manojo de nervios, acomodó el cuerpo de su esposo en el piso. Debía de buscar algo para parar la sangre o moriría desangrado.

La mataperros se acercaba con pasos lentos, inaudibles. Justo cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente, justo cuando Cameron se levantaba, estampó el tarro en la cabeza de la rubia, quien se desplomó en el piso, a un lado del cuerpo ensangrentado de su esposo. Una escena de amor profundamente tierna que le provocaba llorar.

Los dos cuerpos se entrelazaban. Ambos morirían. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Se agachó a la altura de los pies de Cameron. La arrastró y escondió su cuerpo detrás del mueble más grande, ocultándola del camino, para que ningún samaritano le ayudara.

Una vez concluido, se dedicó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Draco, no sin antes volverse a colocar la máscara blanca de pico largo. Lo arrastró, desapareciendo de la escena, dejando tan solo el puñal que había perforado a su víctima. Las flores carmesí brotaban sin cesar, del pecho aquel. La huella de la alfombra roja, por donde rodó la estrella famosa, y que llevaba al más tenebroso de los escenarios: La muerte.

El florero vuelto pedazos, confundiendo la sangre con su masa.

¡El condenado estaba vivo! Pero no por mucho tiempo.

No supo con exactitud cuando tiempo había pasado desde que sintió el golpe en la cabeza y todo lo demás fue oscuridad. Cuando abrió los ojos, aún se encontraba presa bajo esa oscuridad interminable, y su respiración no daba para más. Le faltaba el aire. A pesar de sentir dolor en su cabeza, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre una silla. Trató de mover sus manos y piernas, pero éstas estaban atadas a la silla. Tal y como la vez anterior. Y en la cabeza una funda de almohada, al contrario que el de la Weasley, sin agujeros que permitieran ventilar oxígeno. Estaba agonizando y nadie venía en su ayuda. La estancia estaba a oscuras, iluminada vagamente por la pálida luz de la luna. Trató de zafarse, haciendo inútiles movimientos, pero era imposible. Estaba maniatada.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente suspicaz como para darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, se aterró. La mataperros estaba allí. Aún no acababa con ella.

¡Demonios, moriría estando embarazada!

Esa perra le quería ver agonizar. Incluso pudo darse cuenta que todo su cuerpo seguía temblando bajo las cuerdas que la poseían. Su desesperación hacía que tratara de inhalar bocanadas de aire, consiguiendo que la funda de almohada se pegara a su cara, sin siquiera lograr su propósito de supervivencia.

Se acercaba en pasos apresurados. Se tensó. Ya era el momento.

Pero más anonadada fue escucharla hablar.

-¡Cameron! –Era la voz de Pansy Parkinson-. ¡Cameron, Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No era La mataperros.

-¡Ayúdame a quitarle esa funda de almohada de la cara, Blaise! –Pidió, aparentemente desesperada.

Ni siquiera se percató de la mordaza que le tapaba la boca, impidiéndole exclamar o dejar liberar algún gemido y a través de ello, una exalación.

-Entonces tu sostén a esta perra, que yo liberaré a Cameron –Fue la respuesta de Blaise. Escuchó un forcejeo y un quejido.

-¡No te opongas, sucia! –Ordenó Pansy-. ¡Tú eres la culpable de esto!

¡Habían atrapado a La mataperros! Extraño.

Hizo movimientos desesperados, llamando la atención de la pareja. Se estaba quedando sin aire y debía averiguar qué había pasado con Draco. Además, La mataperros ya tenía rostro. Cuando salió de la penumbra en la cual se encontraba sumergida, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Imaginándolo, quizás. ¡Era ella!

Cuando Blaise le quitó la mordaza pudo decirle todo lo que sintió. Toda esa rabia que se reflejaba a través de sus ojos llorosos. Era indudable que ella era La mataperros. Su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre.

-¡Eres una infeliz, Coralia! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tanto, perra? –Si Blaise la hubiera soltado completamente de su claustro, le hubiera desfigurado la cara a la gemela De Cabot, allí mismo-. ¿Y Draco? ¿Dónde esta Draco?

Dirigió su vista hacia donde lo había encontrado más temprano, medio muerto. Ahora, no estaba allí, tan solo una hilera de sangre que desaparecía a través de la sala, internándose en el corredor, despegando desde un charco de sangre.

-¿Adónde Diablos te llevaste a Draco? ¡Está herido, desgraciada! –La gemela quedó helada, como si no se hubiera enterado de aquello.

-La encontramos limpiando la sangre ... –Explicó Pansy-. Ella debe de saberlo. Ella es La mataperros. ¡Habla, estúpida! –Le jaló del pelo, haciendo que Coralia pegara un grito de dolor.

-¡Yo no sé nada! –Se defendió, desafiante.

-Por algo limpiabas la huella de sangre que está en la sala –Dijo Blaise, mientras desataba a Cameron con delicadeza. Mandó una mirada furtiva a la sala, a través del corredor-. Estabas nerviosa. Estás nerviosa ... Confiesa lo que le hiciste a Draco.

Cameron se levantó con ímpetu, quizás apartando a Blaise de su lado. Se abalanzó contra Coralia, tomándola de la garganta y apretándole con fuerza y exigencia.

-¡Dime a donde te llevaste a mi esposo!

-¡Suéltame! –Logró decir Coralia, sin siquiera tratar de liberarse de las garras de la rubia de ojos negros, que la miraba con desesperación-. ¿Pretendes matarme? ¿Así pretendes saberlo? ¡Yo no le hice nada a Draco!

-¡Suficiente! –Cortó Blaise, apartando a Cameron de Coralia-. ¡Cameron, ya, dejala! –Pansy se acercó a su amiga, abrazándola-. Y tu, muchachita, sirve para algo una vez en tu vida.

-¡Ya les dije que no sé nada! –Pareció un grito de desesperación.

-Algo ocultas ¿Por qué limpiabas la sangre en la sala? ¿No querías que nadie se diera cuenta, verdad?

-¡No lo entienden y no lo van a entender! –Fue su respuesta, al borde de las lágrimas. Escapando de ellos. Corriendo antes de que la detuvieran.

Se perdió de vista.

Cameron hizo ademán de perseguirla, pero Blaise la detuvo.

-Haremos que lo hicimos hoy, en la mañana –Sentenció-. En el desayuno, los interrogaremos a todos.

-¡Pero Draco está herido! –Le hizo ver-. ¡No va a aguantar hasta mañana, esté donde esté y con una apuñalada en el pecho, desangrándose!

Pansy y Blaise se vieron, sin llamar la atención de Cameron, quien se deshacía en llanto, sentándose justo donde La mataperros la había maniatado. Mirada de culpabilidad. Angustia.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer? –Preguntó Pansy, hecha un lío dentro de sí-. ¡Estamos solos aquí! Nos tenemos a nosotros. Solamente. Aquí solo somos tú, Cameron, tú, Blaise, yo, Draco ha desaparecido y bueno ... Dimitri ... ¿En qué nos puede ayudar? ¡Aquí todos se querían servir a Draco! No nos van a ayudar. Todos nos odian.

Los tres se miraron. Pansy tenía razón. Solo se tenían a ellos. ¿Qué hacer? Si alguien del otro bando tenía información, no les aportarían ni una sola. Nada.

-Sé que es fuerte Cameron, pero Pansy tiene razón. ¿Qué vamos a ganar con levantar a todos esos gavilanes? Y si es que los llegamos a levantar –Dejó ver-. ¡Ni siquiera les va a importar! Y lo peor, no podemos obligarlos a que nos digan nada ...

-Pero esta mañana si pudimos –Interrumpió.

-Podemos obligar a los hermanos De Cabot. Pero ¿Y los demás? ¿Weasley, su hermana?

-Por eso no hay problema –Dijo, levantándose, decidida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Blaise, intrigado-. ¿Acaso ya lo sabes? –Cameron se limitó a observarlo, imaginándose que siempre lo supo.

-Draco me lo dijo ...

-¿Todo? –Preguntó Pansy, sorprendida, transformando el sentimiento en culpabilidad al ver como Cameron le cuestionaba con la mirada.

-¿Tú lo sabías, también? –Pansy respondió, desviando su mirada-. ¡Olvídalo! Entiendo que era Draco quien debía decírmelo. Y no estoy molesta ¡No! Pero ... Eso no es lo importante ahora. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!

Antes de obtener respuesta, ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron, culpables.

-Si le hubiéramos abierto la puerta –Comenzó la chica- quizás esto no estuviera pasando y hubieramos atrapado a La mataperros. ¡Estoy avergonzada por lo que hicimos! Hacer como si no estuviéramos allí, en mi habitación y ...

-Más tarde hablamos de eso –Le apuró Blaise, tomándola de los hombros-. Ahora, vamos junto a Cameron. No podemos dejarla sola, ahora.

Pansy asintió, acompañándole a caminar, atravesando, nuevamente, la sala. Vieron el charco de sangre. No pudieron evitar tensarse. El puñal reposaba allí, abandonado. Sobre el charco. Blaise se acercó, tomándolo y manchándose las manos de sangre. Pansy se adelantó, visiblemente afectada.

-¡Harry, ábreme, por favor! –Pidió Cameron, tocando con insistencia en la puerta de la recámara del aludido-. ¡Soy yo, Cameron!

-Ah, Cameron –Dijo Harry, ido, extrañado, abriéndole la puerta y viendo en su rostro el signo de la desesperación e intranquilidad-. ¿Qué te pasa? –Se interesó en preguntar, preocupado.

-¿Podrías bajar a la sala, por favor? –Harry le vió derramar lágrimas silenciosas, y con la desesperanza en los ojos-. Pídeselo a ella, también ...

-Pero ¿Pasa algo? –Volvió a preguntar, preocupado-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Abrió totalmente la puerta, invitándola a pasar. Estaba vestido, aún.

-¡No hay tiempo, Harry! Es muy importante que bajes con ella. Tendremos una reunión ...

Se dispuso a retirarse, cuando la voz ronca de Harry la detuvo, haciéndola voltearse.

-¿Es él, verdad? ¿Ya? ¿Ya lo atacaron? –El miedo corría en su voz susurrosa. No queriendo que nadie más se enterara de su cuestión-. ¿Es eso?

Cameron asintió, con tristeza. Dejando escapar una lágrima de dolor. Marchándose.

Cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose con pasos lentos hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella, anonadado.

-Pero –Comenzó, para sí, con voz rocosa-, que imbécil fue el crápula. ¿Es que nunca se dió cuenta de mi advertencia?

Miró hacia la cama. Ginevra había salido a hablar con su hermano. Aún no llegaba. Saldría a buscarla y de paso avisaría a Ron.

-Gracias, Hermione –Le dijo Blaise a la aludida, quien le había abierto la puerta de su recámara-. Entonces ve y avísale a tu amiga, Lovegood y a Longbottom. Los estaremos esperando en la sala.

-Esta bien –Fue su respuesta.

-Creo que, también, deberías de avisarles a los demás: Las gemelas Patil y ya sabes. Los otros dos. Sera más fácil. Así evitamos problemas.

-Los convenceré. No te preocupes –Le tranquilizó, para luego querer cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera, espera! –Se interpuso, evitándolo-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso llorabas por lo que pasó allá abajo?

-Perdóname, Blaise –Hermione se dió cuenta de que solo vestía con su camisa. No traía pantalones. Se tensó, queriendo despedirse rápidamente-. No quiero hablar del tema ...

-Entiendo –Comentó, un poco decepcionado-. Ahora ya serás mamá y ...

-¡Blaise, por favor! –Pidió, casi suplicando.

-¡Blaise! –Llamó Pansy, acercándose desde lejos-. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven, vamos!

Blaise volteó a verla, para después, volverse a estudiar a Hermione.

-Ya sabes –Le susurró, para irse a unir con Pansy.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se opuso?

-No. Incluso, intentará convencer a lo demás a que bajen. Lo logrará.

-Bien. Ahora vamos por los hermanos. Será el ojo de la tormenta ...

-¿Qué dices? Allá abajo volverá a armarse si no salimos con información de Draco. De eso, me encargo yo.

-Bueno –Dijo, poniéndose a caminar hacia la recámara de los gemelos, atravesando corredores-. ¿Por qué no vas a mi recámara, primero, y te pones unos pantalones?

Blaise llevó su mirada hacia abajo, viendo que solo traía calzoncillos y su larga camisa.

-¡No hay tiempo! –Le dejó en claro-. ¿No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza? –Incluso antes de que ella pudiera responder, la interrumpió-. ¡Ah, mira! Es Cameron ...

La chica tocaba la puerta de la recámara de los gemelos con insistencia. Los vió, aliviada de no tener que enfrentar, sola, a los De Cabot.

La puerta se abrió.

Chase o Pierre, quien fuera que fuese, se sorprendió de ver allí a la esposa del rubio junto a sus amigos. Sinceramente, no podría imaginar qué pasaba y por qué en sus ojos la furia, la desazón y la desconsolación permanecían destelladamente reflejados.

-Los esperamos abajo –Avisó una voz. Con la mirada agachada, no necesitó adivinar quién había hablado. Su voz lucía demacrada, queriendo demostrar autoridad y determinación. Renuente a escuchar como contestación un chirrido de desaprobación.

No sería él quien se atreviera a armar otro revuelo. Asintió ligeramente, sin verlos, y cerró lentamente la puerta. Ver lo que no veía, precisamente, le atormentaba la conciencia. La recámara que compartía con su hermano estaba vacía. Tan solo con él.

Esas miradas que acababa de ver le habían dicho todo. Y el no verlo a él, lo confirmó.

Caminó, ído y tambaleante hacia la ventana, viendo a través de ella. Asegurándose de ver entre la oscuridad y la espesa neblina que en cernía los adyacentes, algún vago rastro de su hermano. Pero no pudo. No visualizó nada. No sabía que planeaba su hermano, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Bajaría hasta allá abajo tan solo para cerciorarse de lo que ya sabía. La sentencia.

Ya lo habían atacado, y con suerte, matado.

Por un momento entró en su recámara. La que hasta hace poco había compartido con Draco, su esposo. Una vaga esperanza permaneció dentro de sí. Esa luz que le permitiera ver a Draco, aunque estuviera mal herido, reposando en la cama, pero no. No estaba. En su lugar estaba Dimitri, durmiendo tranquilamente. Inocente de aquel trágico suceso por el cual estaban pasando, y que pronto, de la manera que fuese, él, también, comenzaría a darse cuenta: De la ausencia de su padre.

Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado, lenta y cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarlo de su profundo sueño. Sueño donde no había cabida para la maldad y los extraños eventos que se llevaban acabo en sus vidas, en esos momentos.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su pulsera. La pulsera con la que había regresado del río, aquella tarde, junto a Blaise. ¿Quién se la había dado, él o Draco? Era preciosa. No pudo contener el deseo de tocarla, haciendo que el brazo pequeño de Dimitri se movilizara perezosamente. Cambiando de posición. ¿Con qué estaba entretenido su hijo hace unos momentos? ¿Cómo se llegó a mover por sí sola la pulsera? Ahora bailaba el mismo vals que el de hace unos momentos, pero gracias a ella. Suavemente se lo quitó, y se lo puso.

Inmediatamente sintió un sentimiento de dejo, tristeza, melancolía, miedo, desesperanza, deseperacion, deseos de gritar.

Frunció el entrecejo y estudió con detenimiento tan extraño objeto. Hermoso por fuera, con sentimientos negros por dentro. ¿Cuál era el secreto de la pulsera de piedras preciosas? En ese preciso instante, en el cual su mente se encontraba sumergida en esa laguna de preguntas, el viento helado entró por la ventana. La ventana por la cual Draco se había encontrado, tantas veces, estudiando el pueblo fantasma. Sopló ligeramente, produciendo un leve rugido de corriente de aire. No supo con exactitud que pasaba. Los sentimientos encontrados seguían debatiendo dentro de ella. Tan solo uno triunfaría, pero ninguno era la gran recompensa.

Cargó a Dimitri en brazos, y éste ni siquiera despertó. Siguió profundamente dormido, acurrucándose, con frío, junto al cuerpo de su madre. Cameron, como pudo, tomó una pequeña sabana y lo cubrió sobre su hombro. Miró en derredor, tratando de averiguar que pasaba. Alguna explicación. Esa extraña brisa tan parecida a la que hubo en el comedor aquella mañana ...

Sin nada más que hacer, y con la pena por delante, se dispuso a salir.

Volteó.

En su paso se interpuso lo que nunca espero. Ella.

Quizás de doce años. Era una chica recién salida de alguna película antigua. Vestida al puro estilo del siglo dieciocho, con un vestido angosto y costoso. De buena calidad. Su larga cabellera negra era ondulada, y caía por ambos lados de la cara. Cara redonda y un poco gorda. Era un pequeño angel. Sus ojos marrones claros contactaban con su piel: Color canela. Pero su mirada era triste, seria. Como toque mortífero le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado. Melancolía.

-¿Quién eres tú? –No pudo evitar preguntar. Lo más perturbador era ver que su contestación seguía siendo esa sonrisa extraña. Sin maldad. Una imagen que se distorsionaba y amenazaba con desaparecer para siempre.

Intentó acercarse, y justo allí desapareció, caminando a través de la puerta. Como un fantasma. Se quedó helada. Petrificada. Ante todo, pudo juzgar esa sonrisa extraña. Una sonrisa de reconfortación, pero a la vez, con alguna preocupación oculta. Se dirigió a gran velocidad a la puerta, aferrándose a Dimitri. Abrió.

No estaba allí. Era un fantasma.

Se quedó postrada bajo el marco de la puerta, por un momento, tratando de encontrar alguna lógica. Y así llegó, de rápido. Alzó su brazo a la vista de sus ojos. Vió la pulsera. La pulsera que se movía con vida propia en el brazo de su hijo, momentos atrás. Era ella, la chica. Era a ella a quien Dimitri le sonreía. A esa nada como había catalogado. Y ahora que ella poseía aquel objeto precioso era testigo de aquello que presenció su hijo.

El golpe de la puerta la trajo de vuelta.

¡Draco estaba herido y desaparecido!

Hermione acababa de salir de la recámara de Neville junto a éste y Luna. Se miraron y no pudo descifrar, exactamente, sus miradas. Volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Harry y Ginny acababan de salir de su, ya ahora, recámara.

La tensión se sumó.

Luna sintió el apretón de mano que Neville le propinaba al verlos salir. Le miro, triste, pero con alguna extraña paciencia oculta. Como sabiendo como acabaría aquella historia. Cameron sintió la mirada apenada de Hermione, y trató de sonreírle. Lo mismo con Harry, quien luego miró hacia Neville. Ginevra estudiaba a Luna detenidamente, descifrando sus verdaderas intenciones con su esposo.

Los pasos indecisos de Hermione y su voz que sonó como melodía ante tan potente escena.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea –Cameron le miró, con los ojos hinchados y sin salir de su asombro por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin dejar a un lado la preocupación por Draco.

-Gracias –El abrazo sorpresivo de Hermione le sorprendió, pero tenía que admitirlo. Era encantador. Era lo que necesitaba. Sonrió débilmente, notándose su mortificación, aún.

-Vamos –Le susurró Harry desde el otro lado, viéndolas a ambas.

Hermione deshizo el abrazo, viéndola a los ojos y tratando de reconfortarla. Ambas habían llorado. Por razones distintas, pero ahora compartiendo sentimientos encontrados. Granger trató de evitar de ver a Harry y a Ginevra.

Harry intentó acercarse, pero Ginevra se aferró a su brazo, impidiéndoselo. Harry le vió, desafiante. La chica, indecisa, le dejó. Agachó la mirada, y trás mandar una mirada enigmática a través de su funda de almohada a Luna y a Neville, bajó las escaleras.

-Ven, Cameron, vamos –Le susurró, golpeándole ligeramente en el hombro. Signo de apoyo-. ¡Dámelo! Así estarás mejor ...

Incluso, antes de que ella atinara a hacer algo ya Harry estaba cargando a Dimitri entre sus brazos, acomodándolo tiernamente. Recibiéndolo con una sonrisa paterna en el rostro, sorprendiendo en el acto a Hermione y a Cameron, quien dejó que cargara a su hijo sin problemas.

Neville siguió sus pasos, enojado, viendo como bajaba las escaleras con el hijo de Draco en brazos. Todo de él le molestaba. Hasta la confianza que ya había adquirido y los mimos que le ofrecía estando el pequeño dormido, haciéndolo sonreír, a Dimitri. Luna permanecía a su lado, mientras Cameron y Hermione bajaban, unidas en una nueva amistad. Listas para afrontar el destino ya escrito y que se debatiría a tan solo unos momentos en la cuna de los cuervos y gavilanes.

Abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos. Se sorprendió así mismo cuando a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, no pudo ver nada. No se movió, quieto, esperando que algo o alguien le atacara. Mientras perecía, el dolor punzante en el pecho le recordaba que estaba herido y seguía desangrando. Estaba totalmente empapado, y aún así, no atinó a hacer nada. La viva imagen de un animalito herido, acurrucado y esperando, con temor, ser deborado.

Estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Intentó hacer movimiento alguno, pero no pudo.

Se agitó, haciendo que su respiración y el latido de su corazón aceleraran. Hacía mucho calor y sentía que se asfixiaba poco a poco. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba encerrado. Pero ¿En qué? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dentro de qué? Su suerte era tan maldita, que hasta cada respiración le costaba dolor, haciendo que por el orificio de su herida brotara sangre.

Una y otra vez. Era como si todo se pusiera en su contra para que muriera. Y era tan doloroso ...

En ese momento no pensó en él. Pensó en Dimitri, en Cameron y el hijo que ésta esperaba de él. Corrían peligro con una loca suelta por allí que no descansaría hasta matarlos. ¿O solo le interesaba acabar con él? Pero ¿Por qué él? La respuesta era simple: Todos, allí, la tenían contra él ... Y quizás para ellos los motivos sobraban.

Tosió.

Dolor. Sangre brotando.

Su antebrazo estaba totalmente bañado en sangre. En un intento estúpido de su parte, trató de levantarse, pero su cabeza chocó con algo sólido, devolviéndolo, con ímpetu, a su antigua posición: Acostado.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. El sudor en su frente se intensificaba cada vez más. Su único acompañante, entonces, era el resoplido de su respirar agitado. Sus pies chocaban con ese algo sólido que le impedía movilizarse de algún modo. Estaba encerrado y la pregunta volvía a su cabeza ¿Dónde?

Quizás estaba equivocado, quizás no, pero la idea le aterró. ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad? ¿Qué pasaba si estaba enterrado vivo? ¿Se había atrevido a tanto La mataperros? ¿Lo había enterrado vivo? ¿Tanto era su odio para dejarlo morir de la peor forma? Agonizando y con una apuñalada en el pecho. El no tener respuestas a sus preguntas era lo más desconsolador. Lo más inquietante para él.

Algo crujió sobre él.

Madera. Sí, era eso. Estaba dentro de un ataúd de madera. Algo hacía presión.

La tierra, quizás. No podía ser su suerte tan mala. Maldijo entre dientes.

Levantó un poco las manos, tocando la madera. De muy mala calidad. De un momento a otro se vería con la cara llena de tierra.

¡Esa perra!

No podía hacer nada. No sabía qué hacer para salir de allí, y de hacerlo, no tenía las fuerzas. Quizás debía resignarse. Y lo hubiera hecho. Sí, lo hubiera hecho si no existiera en su vida, su familia. Esa luz con deseo de salir a la superficie no era por salvarse él, por él. Sino por ellos. Lo necesitaban.

Se sentía tan impotente, miserable. Ahora sí que no valía nada. ¿Ese sería su fin? ¿Moriría Draco Malfoy de la manera más ridícula de este mundo? ¡El no merecía este fin! ¡Draco Malfoy no puede morir así! Pero, es que, ni siquiera un perro sabía donde estaba. Juzgó.

Estaba en lo correcto, lamentablemente. Nadie sabía de su paradero. ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Había que admitirlo. Estaba perdido y casi muerto. Si no moría de asfixia, moriría desangrado. Muertes lentas y dolorosas. Ni siquiera podía ver sus manos. Ni siquiera podía ver el color de su sangre sobre su pecho. Era una zozobra que no acabaría pronto. De lejos, el rugido de un León se escuchó. Tuvo la estúpida esperanza de que todas sus ideas fueran erróneas, pero dolorosamente todo volvía a la realidad. El rugido lo trajo de vuelta. Algo se retorcía en las alturas.

A cinco pies de altura, sobre la tumba recién cabada, se podía ver y escuchar con más claridad como el cielo se retorcía en resoplos de rayos y relámpagos. Dentro de poco comenzaría a llover. A pesar de todo, él tuvo la certeza de aquello. Las interrogantes sobre nuevas teorías volvían a carcomerlo por dentro. La tortura humana por la que había sido expuesto. ¿Se filtraría el agua? ¿La tierra pesada a causa del agua terminaría de desplomar la tapa del ataúd de madera? ...

Bueno, de echo, a la altura de sus pies, sintió como una fina línea de arena caía sobre ellos. Como la de un reloj de arena. El tiempo entre la vida y la muerte. Sus tímpanos captaron el rugido hueco. La tapa comenzaba a agrietarse. Si llegó a pensar que tan solo quería vivir por su familia, estaba equivocado. No pudo evitar convertirse en un manojo de nervios. Entre la oscuridad, pudo imaginarse su rostro desfigurado. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Si antes no apreciaba la vida, y se comportaba como el más estúpido de los villanos jamás creados ... Debía admitir, ahora, que aparte de las razones expuestas, en realidad, tenía otra motivación para vivir.

Apreciaba su vida. No quería morir. Y la apreciaba porque tenía un valor mayor que el de antes. Cameron llegó hasta él para cambiarlo, y ahora no quería perder nada de aquello. Su vida tenía un sentido. Estaba deseando vivir por ellos y por él. Por otra oportunidad. Y se la merecía ...

Incluso deseando encontrarse con su madre, se negó a la muerte. Si había que escoger entre el cielo y el infierno ... Preferiría quemarse en el fuego del infierno y estar junto a sus amigos y familiares. Aún no era su momento de descansar, y pasar a mejor vida. Aún no merecía el premio a la muerte. No merecía estar en el paraíso, disfrutando. Estando allá, podría estar cerca de todos, pero no de la manera deseada.

Quería estar piel con piel a ellos. Ver a Dimitri crecer, al igual que a su otro hijo. Incluso la absurda muerte de Cameron. Y tan solo por una simple y estúpida enfermedad ...

Cameron moriría y eso lo sabía. Ella sí, quizás, merecía el premio a la paz eterna. Pero el precio a pagar no le permitiría estar físicamente junto a ellos. Él, ahora, tenía la oportunidad. ¿No era eso lo que deseaba? ¡No, no lo era! ¿Y ella? ¿Y Cameron? Su analizar era la analización de Cameron. Muchas veces le escuchó hablar de la muerte como un premio. La verdadera paz eterna. A pesar de todo, la chica no era ciega. El vivieron felices para siempre, en el mundo, era tan surreal como nada en el mundo. Los muertos pasaban a la mejor vida, y para descubrir que se escondía más allá del más allá, tendría que ir más allá ... ¿Estaría dispuesto?

Siempre sintió la curiosidad. ¿Qué había en el más allá? Estando a pasos, era el momento en el que no quiso saberlo. Quería estar allí. Permanecer allí y sufrir. Quería sentir con los demás. Quería seguir compartiendo de otra manera con los demás.

-Me niego a morir –Se dijo-. Draco Malfoy se niega a morir así ...

Pasaban de las once y media de la noche. El cielo amenazaba con desplomarse en agua sobre ellos.

Esa noche la luna había desaparecido de la faz, dando paso a un cielo oscuro y tormentoso. Sin mucho esfuerzo, las luces de los relámpagos y rayos se manifestaban alrededor con cada detonación, dejando dolores de oídos y una luz cegadora que permitía presenciar lo que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del crimen.

Todos permanecían con la mirada en el charco de sangre. Levantaban la mirada, aterrados y sospechosos, escrutando a cada uno de ellos. Buscando al culpable.

-Se puede saber dónde esta el Weasley –Pronunció con desprecio, Blaise, aún en camisa y calzoncillos. Tarde se dió cuenta de que Hermione no quería responder a su interrogante, y era la menos indicada.

-Ya le había avisado, pero no me quiso contestar –Informó Harry, sentado en un rincón, con Dimitri durmiendo en su regazo. No le observó, ocupado en el bebé que dormía complacientemente.

Blaise y Pansy cruzaron miradas, ceñudos.

-Ron será mi amigo –Habló Neville, haciéndose notar a un lado de Luna, sentados en el sofá de parejas-, pero no es para cegarme y admitir que es el tipo con la cabeza más dura de la tierra. No bajará de allí hasta que se le queme el culo. No bajará, y menos si se trata de su peor enemigo. En todo caso su presencia no es incondicional. Si fuera La mataperros, dudo que lo confesara.

Prácticamente su opinión comenzó a causar efectos. Harry observó, callado, mientras negaba ligeramente. Desaprobando lo dicho. No era lo mejor que podía haber dicho. Pansy, Blaise y Cameron se observaron. Las dos chicas con detenimiento. Cameron respiró profundamente, con pesar, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandarlo a callar.

-Gracias –Dijo finalmente.

Blaise intentó buscar alguna explicación en su mirada, pero Cameron le huía, incapaz de contestar. Oponiéndose a quedarse sin respuesta decidió cuestionar a Pansy, con la mirada. A la mente de la chica llegó la conversación que había tenido con ella, antes. Cameron utilizaría a Longbottom. Lo trataría hipócritamente hasta sacar la información que buscaba. Lo utilizaría como utilizó a Draco. Y se lo hizo saber a Blaise, con una mirada de: Déjala y verás ...

-Mi hermano no es La mataperros –Todos voltearon a ver a Ginevra, parada no muy lejos de Harry. Miraba enojadamente a Neville, cosa que nadie podía ver a través de la funda, pero sus ojos brillaban de rabia al verlo junto a Luna. Luna. Tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas con esa mosca muerta. Sin embargo, el tono de voz que empleó para defender al ausente no fue muy fuerte. Más bien suave y con un peligroso signo de advertencia-. Deja de decir estupideces, Neville ...

-¡Pues entonces lo eres tú! –Contraataco, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con ese cinismo que últimamente lo caracterizaba-. Lo mataste porque no querías que revelara tu secreto ...

Definitivamente, sus palabras hicieron que la chica se tensara más de lo normal.

-¡Pero no soy yo! –Se defendió, en su tono suave y peligroso-. Aquí todos tienen motivos para matarlo, así que buscar al asesino estará difícil. Así como podría ser mi hermano, yo, podrías ser tú, Neville ...

La sonrisa cínica del chico desapareció, transformando su rostro en total seriedad.

-Sí. Puedo ser yo –Se limitó a decir, haciendo que Luna temblara a su lado. La conversación, estaba haciendo crear una atmósfera de tensión en todos. Y aún no empezaban ...

-¡Ya cállense la boca! –Ordenó Blaise, levantando la voz.

Dimitri se removió sobre el regazo de Harry, quien mandó una mirada enojada a Blaise.

-¡No grites, animal! –Le ordenó, en un susurro bastante audible-. Vas a espantar al pequeño ... –Rápidamente comenzó a mecerlo, tiernamente. Cameron admiró con una sonrisa melancólica como Harry hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo durmiendo. Lucía tan inexperto y tierno. Mientras, a Ginevra la escena no se le pudo hacer más desagradable.

-No estamos aquí para echarnos la culpa los uno a los otros –Explicó Cameron, a un lado del charco-. Aquí se derramó sangre, señores. Esta noche La mataperros cumplió con lo que quería: Atacar a Draco.

Harry la observó, entre tanto, se mantenía negando ligeramente con la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo.

-Seamos realistas –Habló uno de los gemelos De Cabot-. ¡Lo han matado! –Antes de que Blaise optara por decir algo al respecto, Cameron avanzó como una fiera salvaje hasta él.

-¿Acaso tú eres La mataperros? –Preguntó con rabia. Una rabia nunca antes vista en sus ojos.

-¿Piensas que si lo soy, te diré que sí? –Ginevra negó. Más estúpido el chico no podía ser.

-Sí, lo creo –Respondió Cameron, segura.

-¿Cómo esta eso? –Quiso saber, desafiante.

Cameron volteó a ver hacia Pansy, y ésta supo qué hacer. Blaise observó, sin entender nada, como la chica con la que había compartido cama hace unos momentos se acercaba a Coralia, quien se opuso, más no logró su cometido de escapar. Pansy la sostuvo con fuerza a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus manos quemadas. Pensar en el dolor de Draco le daba fuerzas para aguantar cualquier sacrificio y recuperarlo.

Candela nuevamente saldría en su apoyo, pero tras echar un vistazo hacia Blaise, supo que no era lo mejor. Tuvo que resignarse. Mientras los gemelos De Cabot observaban con cara de: No otra vez ...

Cameron volteó a ver a Chase, retadoramente.

-Si no estás conforme me dices y hago un trabajo sucio para terminar de despejarte dudas –Se observaron. Odio y sorpresa-. ¿Eres La mataperros?

-¿De que te sirve? –Preguntó Harry-. Si te responde un no ¿Cómo sabes que no te miente? –Cameron le observó, sin expresión-. Si te responde un sí, podríamos ponerlo en duda. Se está usando la vida de su hermana, Cameron –Explicó.

Cameron sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero no le prestó atención. Volvió a retar al chico.

-¡Entonces, dime!

-No –Respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Contraatacó.

-¡No te juegues conmigo!

-Ni tú, tampoco, conmigo –Respondió, desafiante.

-¡Ya está bueno, muchachito! –Explotó Blaise, acercándose, amenazante, hasta Chase-. ¡Te pones serio o lamentaras el verte en el espejo todo desdentado! –Sus pupilas estaban inyectadas de rabia, levantó el puño, para mostrarle lo listo que estaba para desbaratarlo, pero se sorprendió de ver en su mano el puñal con el cual Draco había sido lastimado. Aún lo llevaba en la mano.

-¡Sorpresa! –Exclamó sarcástica y burlonamente Chase-. ¡Pero si tú eres el asesino! ¿Mataste a tu amigo? –Preguntó, incrédulo, haciendo que Blaise le observara con rabia. El joven vió a los ojos negros de Cameron y le dijo, tratando de convencerla:- Bajas pasiones. ¡Lujuria desenfrenada, madre mía!

-Mira, payaso –Advirtió Harry, desde el rincón-. Ponte serio. Ya vas a ver como se clava ese puñal en uno de ustedes. Allí será cuando te comportes ...

-Yo, la verdad y perdóname, Cameron –Comenzó Neville, con toda la confianza del mundo-. No veo el provecho de esta reunión. Aquí todos odian a Draco. Seamos realistas. Tan solo unos cuantos estamos de su parte –Nuevamente esa sonrisa cínica que tanto deseaba borrar la rubia-. Estas personas no nos van a ayudar en nada. ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo mientras Draco anda herido por allí! –Todos volvieron a llevar la mirada al charco de sangre-. Lo que deberíamos hacer es buscarlo.

-Más perderíamos buscándolo –Explicó Cameron-. Esta casa es muy grande ...

-Y nosotros somos muchos ...

-Y tan solo pocos estamos interesados en encontrarlo. Si alguien que no es La mataperros lo encuentra, pero odia a Draco, lo dejará allí y no nos avisará nada –Explicó.

-Nada perdemos con intentar ...

-¡Exacto! No perdemos nada con intentar obligar a Coralia a que nos diga la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Pierre, a un lado de su hermano, frente a Cameron y a Blaise. La rubia volteó a verle. Sonriente.

-Tu hermanita fue encontrada tratando de limpiar la sangre del charco –Explicó, haciendo escapar alaridos de sorpresa. Chase le vió, incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Así es ...

-¡Es mentira! –Se defendió Coralia, haciendo un vago esfuerzo por zafarse de las manos quemadas y vendadas de Pansy.

-¿Cómo te atreves a negar algo tan grave? ¡Nosotros te vimos! Fuimos testigos de ello –Delató Pansy, luchando para retenerla. Blaise se acercó a ayudarla, y Pansy la cedió.

-Yo doy fe de ello –Apoyó Blaise, pasando el puñal a Pansy, quien lo sostuvo en sus manos temblorosas, observando con terror la sangre impregnada.

-¡Son sus palabras contra la mía! –Continuó la gemela-. ¿Qué les hace creer que tienen más credibilidad que yo? ¿Por qué le tendrían que creer más a ustedes que a mí?

-¡Nosotros no ganamos nada mintiendo! –Explicó, molesta, Cameron.

-Pues a mi no me echen ese muerto –Solucionó rápida y déspotamente, haciendo que el enojo de Cameron y sus amigos fuera en aumento.

-¡Di la verdad! –Exigió Blaise, zarandeándola. Los gemelos observaron, impotentes y rabiosos.

-¡Dejen a mi hermana! –Protestó Chase, intentando acercarse a Blaise, a través de Cameron y Pansy. Instantáneamente, Neville se levantó de su asiento, como una ráfaga de luz. Interponiéndose. Acto que tomó por sorpresa a las gemelas Patil, quienes cuchicheaban desde el otro extremo del rincón opuesto a Harry, quien observaba, expectante a los detalles.

-No se te ocurra dar un paso más, muchachito –Advirtió Neville, observándole con un brillo especial en lo ojos. Chase lo supo. Lo había visto seguir a Draco el día anterior. Para atacarlo. Si no hubiera sido por él, Neville, la historia hubiera tomado otro rumbo-. Será mejor que cooperes, si no quieres que hable yo mismo.

Cameron vió, extrañada, la escena. Sabía de las intenciones de Neville. Estaba siendo cínico e hipócrita. Estaba ganando terreno, y ella lo aprovecharía. Lo mantendría de su lado haciéndole creer que confiaba en él. Ahora, más que nunca. Justo como le había dicho a Pansy que haría. ¿Qué hablaría? ¿Qué secreto sabría que puso en sobre alerta a Chase? El gemelo lucía asustadizo.

Pierre cruzó mirada con su hermano, por un instante, haciéndose, ambos, la misma pregunta: ¿Escuchó, ese chico, la conversación que habían tenido en el despacho? ¡No lo sabían! Lo único que podían asegurar era que Neville ya sabía de sus intenciones desde hace rato.

-Lo que sepas, dilo, Neville. No te andes con rodeos –Pidió Cameron, calmadamente, pero con el mismo tono oculto que utilizaba Draco cuando su extraña calma venía acompañada de un enojo, misterio, exigencia, y maqueavéca voz-. Y tú –Volteó a enfrentar a Coralia-. No nos hagas perder el tiempo y dinos adónde te llevaste a Draco ...

-Supongo que bajo tierra –Confesó dócilmente. Como quien no quiere la cosa, con toque burlesco, haciendo que Cameron le soltara un bofetón sonoro que palpitara en su mejilla el resto de la noche.

-¡Perra, déjate de juegos!

-¡No estoy jugando! –Se quejó, molesta, intentando salir de los brazos fuertes de Blaise, quien seguía en la mínima lucha de sujetarla-. La mataperros apuñaló a Draco y eso ya todos lo sabemos. Lo justo sería es que estuviera bajo tierra, deborado por las ratas ...

Nuevamente las manos de Cameron se desquitaban en sus mejillas, tornándolas totalmente rojas.

-¿Enterraste a Draco? –Había miedo en su tono de voz, y a la vez, renuente a escuchar el sí. Si lo escuchaba, la chica estaba muerta, Podría jurarlo.

La pregunta desesperada de la rubia no pudo hacer que Ginevra no levantara la mirada, interesada. Más feliz no podía estar. Si La mataperros había enterrado a Draco vivo, bien merecido se lo tenía. Uno menos. Miró con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos, preguntándose quién podría ser La mataperros, porque si allí había una asesina o asesino ... No solo a Draco quería matar. Ella estaba en la mira, y ya había sido atacada. ¿Sería la próxima a morir? El miedo se apoderaba totalmente de su cuerpo. No pudiéndolo evitar. Observo a Neville, quien enfrentaba a Chase, furiosamente. ¿Sería capaz? Y la observó a ella ... A Luna.

-¡Contéstame, carajo!

-No sé nada, porque no soy La mataperros. Pero es más que evidente de que ya está más duro que un tronco ...

Esta vez no la interrumpió otra bofetada. La mirada de la rubia de ojos negros había cambiando totalmente. Tenía aspecto de fiereza. De loca. Una mirada asesina, aterradora. La vió a los ojos, y desconectó la mirada. Para verla dirigirse a cada uno de ellos, y nuevamente a ella.

-Esta bien –Dijo, en voz alta, haciéndose escuchar sobre el rayo que acababa de ejecutarse cerca y estruendosamente, haciéndo que la luz blanca alumbrara su rostro enfurecido y de mirada peligrosa-. No me digas donde esta Draco, si no lo quieres. Al final, como quiera, pagarás las consecuencias. Porque, creéme, que siendo o no, tú, La mataperros, te mataré. Estando vivo o no Draco, yo, te mataré.

La revelación los dejó a todos asombrados y atentos a sus palabras. Incapaces de interrumpirla en lo que se convertiría en el discurso macabro de la mujer con aire angelical. Ella volteó a verlos a todos. Lo que diría, era para todos.

-¡Vamos a jugar, si eso es lo que quieren! Así ustedes lo pidieron ... Y que se hagan sus voluntades. Nuestra estancia aquí, larga o corta se hubiera podido llevar de otra manera. Compartir cada uno nuestras experiencias y unirnos en un lazo inquebrantable. Pero han demostrado ser unos perros que ladran y muerden. Y me mordieron a mí al atacar a Draco. Ahora por mis venas ya no corre sangre, sino rabia. La rabia que ustedes tienen dentro. Somos del mismo bando. Somos unos perros, unos cuervos y gavilanes velando por nuestros intereses. Yo velaré por los míos. Ya que Draco no está yo decidiré actuar. Velaré por mis intereses y por los de mis hijos y por los de mis amigos –Pansy se le unió en una sonrisa nerviosa, de apoyo. Continuó:

-La rabia que ustedes sienten por Draco es tan grande que no descanzaran hasta ver a su familia muerta completamente. Pero yo me encargaré de que eso no pase. Como la perra que soy demostraré que puedo dar unas buenas mordidas, también. Por eso motivo es que me voy a convertir en una asesina desquiciada. Para velar por mis intereses, como ustedes. Para proteger a mi familia yo morderé y terminaré de infectar de rabia. Y como muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia, les mataré uno a uno. Según vaya yo creyendo quién tendría motivos para atacar a Draco. Aún si apareciese, los mataría. Así me aseguro de una vez por todas de que mi familia vivirá tranquilamente. Porque yo no importo. Yo soy más inteligente que ustedes. Y llevo las de ganar: No le temo a la muerte. Sé que pronto estaré bajo tierra, pero si el infierno es lo que me espera por proteger a mi familia ... Que se prepare el Diablo.

-Quiero que sepan que aunque Draco aparezca, los mataré. Seré una leyenda. Seré despiadada y sangrienta. No tendré compasión. Porque mientras el cobarde, esa rata que se esconde bajo un disfraz para atacar sin dar la cara, quiero que sepan que yo si lo haré. Y seré cínica y burlesca. Sus vidas me pertenecen, porque yo salvé sus miserables vidas. Y me dió la gana de que murieran. Así de simple.

Sus ademanes empezaron a ser amenazadores, al igual que su enloquecida y enigmática mirada. Mirada de mujer embravecida, alumbrada por los rayos que seguían haciéndose escuchar bajo su voz. Esa noche nadie podría contra ella. Ella era la perra.

-Yo no usaré máscaras. No. Si Draco recibió una puñalada en el pecho, ustedes recibirán veinte, treinta en el resto del cuerpo y la ultima estocada será en el corazón. Allí me esmeraré en retorcer el puñal con gusto y se los sacaré y lo mostraré como triunfo ante aquellos que aún permanezcan en la cuna. Mientras yo sonrío, viéndoles a los ojos, suplicando por sus miserables y absurdas vidas sin valor. Sin motivo. Esto se ha convertido en una lucha de poder, de supervivencia. No lo piensen dos veces cuando tengan la oportunidad de matarme, porque cuando yo la tenga, podré hasta apuñalarlos por la espalda. Y lo mejor de todo es que no me sentiré culpable y mi crimen me llevará a cometer otro y otro. Hasta saciar mi dañada y repugnada mente maligna. Yo no uso disfraz, señores. Yo no pedí disfraz, y el que tengo me lo donó Dios. Esta corderita de cara angelical que no rompe ni un plato es la perra más desgraciada que verán en sus vidas. Así de buena, puedo ser de perra. ¡Porque soy una perra! Yo seré sus sombras, y sus sombras se llaman: Cameron Malfoy. En lo que ustedes van, yo ya he regresado, ido y vuelto de regreso, comido, eructado como una puerca, bañado y dado una siesta profunda, y cuando regresen aún no se darán cuenta de que están reducidos a nada. Y tú, mi alma ...

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre Coralia, quien la observaba con indiferencia. Burlonamente. Obviamente sabía que estaba tratando de ser fuerte ante todos. Pero ella, Coralia, sería el borrador a mostrar ante todos como ejemplo de que no estaba, Cameron, jugando al decir con tanta determinación cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, Cameron. La chica estaba siendo irreconocible.

-Mi corazón dulce –Coralia estaba jugando el juego de todos. El juego del cinismo-. Tú no matas ni a un perro ...

Cameron amplió su sonrisa. Blaise y Pansy reconocieron esa sonrisa. Draco lo hacía cuando estaba enojado. La calma, la sonrisa y demás, eran nada más y nada menos que una profunda rabia disfrazada. Y explotaría. Pansy quedó helada cuando sintió el puñal resbalar de sus manos. Cameron se lo había quitado, y en el acto, todos contuvieron el aire. Sabiendo que algo dulce pasaría. Algo único. Todos permanecieron paralizados. Las únicas con vidas eran ellas dos. Las dos rivales por el amor de Draco Malfoy. En realidad, no era una pelea por el amor de Draco, pues Cameron tenía la victoria asegurada. Era la advertencia hacia todos que Cameron quería dejar impregnada. Con ella y su familia no se iban a jugar.

-¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro? ¿No me crees cuando digo que soy capaz de matar para proteger a los míos? Para que me maten ustedes ... ¡Los mato yo! –Resolvió con una sonrisa tenebrosa, blandiendo el puñal en su mano.

-Coralia, por Merlín, no la retes –Pidió Candela, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento. Todos estaban paralizados. Los relámpagos. El estruendo. Las luces que cegaban en un enloquecedor vaivén. Y el viento débil y helado que volvía a desarmarlos con un rugido suave de León enjaulado. Melodía para los oídos.

-Yo siendo tú, haría caso a tu hermana, Coralia. Mi espumita de algodón –Recomendó en tono dulce, acercándose lentamente bajo las luces de los rayos.

-Perro que ladra, no muerde –Resolvió, sintiendo, sorprendida, como Blaise la dejaba libre. Extrañadamente no atinó a hacer nada. Y dudaba mucho, realmente, que la mustia de Cameron hiciera algo. Estaba disfrutando el burlarse de ella. De su dolor por Draco. Si no lo tenía ella, justo era que no lo tuvieran ninguna de las dos.

-A estas alturas ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que soy una perra ... –Nunca puso tanto énfasis en la palabra "perra" como esa vez. Era como un título reconocedor. Lo dijo con deseo, con ese brillo especial y bestial en los ojos. Pero el acto hizo que Coralia soltara una leve sonrisa de burla- que ladra ... Y que muerde ...

¡Zas!

¿Lo había hecho? ¿La había apuñalado ante todos? ¡Carajos! ¡La apuñaló en el estómago sin que le temblara el pulso!

Harry se levantó con ímpetu, aferrando, a él, muy fuerte al pequeño Dimitri. Asombrado, como todos.

El rayo, el estruendo y la molestosa luz cegadora alumbrando sus reacciones. Incluso el coro de gemidos arropó el de las detonaciones.

La luz, y el insano rostro de Cameron sonriendo y apartándose de la chica, lejos de brindarle apoyo y mostrando su obra maestra. Los gemelos, Candela; de hecho, nadie atinó a hacer nada. Incluso Coralia permaneció inmóvil. Pudo jurar que tan solo sintió un fuerte dolor y nada más. Llevó su mirada al viente ensangrentado, atravesado por el puñal. Ver aquello le quitó el habla. Tan solo dejó escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa, más no del dolor. No salía de su trance. Estaba anonadada viendo como desangraba. Más se sorprendió de no encontrar una lágrima consolándola.

-¿Y ahora, qué dices? –Preguntó Cameron, manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa y a la vez retadora-. Si sobrevives te corto la lengua, ya que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no te sirve para nada. Yo iré a mis aposentos a ordenar mis planes. Tengo en mucho que pensar y en sangre que derramar. Mientras, terminen de disfrutar el show. Imítenme y vayan a sus recámaras y asegúrense de que no haya nada que los incrimine de ser La mataperros. Porque mientras entierran a esta ... –Estudiaba de arriba a abajo, con burla, la escena de una estupefacta Coralia, quien observaba el puñal clavado en su estómago- ... A esta cosa –Adjuntó-, yo revisaré sus recámaras. Indagaré en sus aposentos para así ver de una vez si descubrimos quién es La mataperros. Si saben algo, cooperen pues talvés así me detengan. ¡No se los prometo, eh, eh, eh! Nada más lo voy a pensar ... Jajaja –Rió lacónicamente, para volver a ponerse irónica, cínica y seria. Amenazante-. No piensen detenerme pues ya ven de lo que soy capaz.

Se dirigió hacia Coralia, y todos seguían manteniendo, asombrados, la respiración. Era una escena extraña, surreal y no podían salir de ese extraño trance. El viento débil seguía apoderándose de ellos en ese leve rugido mortífero.

Sacó el cuchillo del vientre de Coralia. Violentamente, haciendo que su víctima, esta vez, comenzara a gritar de dolor, estrujándose y cayendo sobre el suelo en bruces. Cameron le vió, con asco.

-No era para que hiciera tanto drama –Trató de excusarla ante todos. Se dirigió a la puerta, mientras seguía hablando. Era como si un embrujo cerniese sobre todos mientras su voz se escuchaba. Nadie hacía nada. Nadie reaccionaba como debía, y tan solo se limitaban a verla con horror y miedo-. Harry, sube a mi hijo a mi recámara. Te doy la orden de que duermas con él mientras me ausento. Estás en la obligación de obedecerme o juro que la que pagará las consecuencias será tu adorada pelirroja ...

El tono autoritario y déspota seguía sorprendiendo. Ginevra tembló. Harry observó, sin entender. Como si estuviera en otro mundo. Mientras que Neville le vió, con una sonrisa oculta en el rostro. Matar a Ginevra. Sería mejor que ella hiciera el trabajo por él.

-Pansy, Blaise, salgamos afuera –Los aludidos tampoco salían de su asombro. Se miraron, extrañados y consultándose-. ¡Pero ya! –La voz de Cameron, desde la puerta, los sobresaltó. La siguieron, y antes de salir volvió a echar un vistazo a la escena.

Todos seguían en sus posiciones.

-Cuídalo como a tu vida –Le dejó dicho a Harry, para después observar hacia cada uno de ellos-. ¿Qué? –Preguntó burlonamente, blandiendo el puñal ensangrentado juguetonamente-. ¿Alguien más quiere opinar? Jajajaja

Y desapareció.

El rayo. El estruendo oyéndose intercaladamente con el grito de dolor de Coralia. Y la luz, alumbrando, aún, sus facciones desencajadas.

Se asomó a la ventana cubierta por una esplendida cortina carmesí. La apartó lentamente con los dedos de la mano derecha y trató de hacerse vista. Llovía a raudales. Volteó momentáneamente a ver su nueva recámara. Su nuevo hogar. Bien. Fantástico. La casa perteneció, indudablemente a una familia muy rica y el decorado antiguo en la habitación lejos de hacérsele horrendo, le parecía fenomenal. Tendría que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. A su trabajo.

La estancia estaba a oscuras, por lo que difícilmente podía observarse alguna característica de su perfil. Las luces de los rayos le brindaba la oportunidad de estudiar con detenimiento cada rincón. Inconscientemente llevó su mirada a la ventana, tratando de ver a través de ella, pero las gotas de aguas chocaban fuertemente, impidiendo su propósito. Su corta respiración causaba que el cristal se empañara. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío. El viento rugía violentamente. Misteriosamente los faroles-velas- que alumbraban la calle estrecha, no se apagaban. El Krakatoa era un lugar verdaderamente enigmático y mágico.

Tres figuras bajo la lluvia llamaron su atención. Una mujer rubia caminaba, apresurada y con algo en la mano hacia un destino desconocedor, seguida de dos personas más. Un hombre y una mujer. No supo quiénes eran, pero lo más seguro eran conocidos. Conocía perfectamente a todos lo que estaban allí. Debían de ser ellos. Así como intuyó conocerlos, sabía cuales eran las reglas a seguir. Había llegado esa misma noche a la isla. Debía vigilarlos de cerca. Ellos no podían enterarse de que, en realidad, no estaban solos. De que había alguien más, con ellos, en el Krakatoa.

El dolor lo obligó a abrir perezosamente los ojos. Los intensos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana del frente le cegaban. Los volvió a cerrar abruptamente. Ya había amanecido. Abrió lo ojos lentamente, mirando, acostado de frente, como sobre su pecho reposaba el pequeño cuerpo de Dimitri, quien jalaba juguetonamente los pelos de su pecho descubierto. Vió esos hermosos ojos negros sonreírle, como disculpándose y diciendo: Ya está bueno de dormir, vamos a jugar ...

Le sonrió, viendo como el pequeño no podía soportar aquello y se moría de la risa, descargando todo su potencial de babas sobre él. Lejos de asquearle, no se le pudo hacer más cariñoso. Ese bebé le quería mucho. Sentir como reposaba sobre él, despertándolo para llamar su atención era fascinante. La risa de otra persona llamó su atención. No se había percatado de ella.

Cameron se encontraba a un lado de ellos, a unos cuantos metros, viéndoles con una sonrisa tierna. Harry frunció el ceño, viéndole entre confundido y anonadado. Estaba hecha un lío. En pocas palabras, parecía una pordiosera. Estaba deteriorada. Traía el cabello enmarañado, la mirada cansada, sus piernas llenas de lodo y las manos de sangre.

-Veo que hiciste lo que te pedí –Rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de Dimitri, quien volteó a verle, feliz, ampliando su sonrisa y quizás revelando la confusión que provocaba el estado de su madre. Cameron le sonrió, asegurándole que era ella, efectivamente-. ¿Cómo dormiste Harry? ¿Pasaron una buena noche con el cielo cayéndose? –Su actitud y cambio de personalidad eran sorprendentes y confusos para Harry. Ahora actuaba como siempre. Como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado.

-Si –Respondió con voz rasposa, tan solo por decir-. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y por qué le hiciste eso a Coralia? –Cameron rodó los ojos.

-Muchas preguntas, Harry. En cuanto a lo de anoche ... No te voy a explicar nada, pues ya dije todo lo que tuve que decir. Esta más que claro. Realmente no lamento la muerte de Coralia –Harry la vió entre decepcionado y asombrado de escucharla hablar así.

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres la esposa del crápula de Malfoy –Cameron rodó los ojos, sin exasperación o enojo. Más bien en desaprobación con lo que estaba pensando.

-Harry, muchas veces descubrimos como son las personas, realmente, cuando se meten con su familia. Allí revelan su verdadera cara. ¿Qué no es capaz de hacer alguien por salvar a su familia? Pero eso es algo que solo entenderán las personas que han pasado y han tenido a un miembro de su familia al borde de la muerte. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Harry? ¿No crees que serías capaz de matar por tu familia? –Harry la vió, entre nervioso y asombrado por su pregunta. Cameron estudió su perfil, sospechosamente.

-No tengo familiares cercanos. Solo tengo a mis amigos ...

-¡Mentira! –Harry se sobresaltó-. Harry, la Weasley te dará un hijo. ¡Dime que no serías capaz de hacer por salvarlos! –Le retó. Harry desvió su mirada, atontado, viendo como Dimitri seguía entreteniéndose sobre él. Se lo imaginó. Se imaginó que Dimitri era su hijo. Su pequeño. Parte de su ser. Era tan adorable, que sin ser su hijo ya le tenía demasiado cariño en tan poco tiempo-. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer? ¿Matarías, Harry?

-Sí –Respondió rasposamente-. Por mi hijo, por mi familia, sí ...

-¿Ves? ¡No hay nada que reclamar! ¿Tú crees que yo quiero vivir esto? ¡No, Harry, no! Si es por mi pudiéramos llevar la fiesta en paz, pero los gavilanes se quieren servir el postre antes que la comida y no puedo permitirlo.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tan solo se escuchaba la extraña conversación que Dimitri mantenía con los pelos de Harry. Unos susurros casi inaudibles. Cameron esperó que dirigiera lo que acababa de decirle. Debía de entenderla, pues lucía calmado, como estudiando el interior de su mente. Indagando en sus pensamientos, escaneando algún sentimiento igual. Parecía entenderla a la perfección. Debía contarle donde había pasado la noche. Sería el comienzo de su juego oculto. Podía confiar en Harry. Podía confiar en él con los ojos cerrados. Lo vió, allí, con el pecho descubierto. Lucía tan varonil.

-Harry –Le llamó, casi un susurro-, debo de contarte algo súper importante ...

-¿De qué trata? –Le interrumpió, ansioso y curioso. Recostándose en la cama, ayudando a Dimitri a que siguiera su juego. Necesitaba de su calor.

-Primero, debo de advertirte de que no puedes decirle nada a nadie respecto a esto. Es algo muy delicado –La curiosidad y la ansiedad aumentaban en el pelinegro.

-Puedes contar con ello, pero ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-He visto el futuro un par de ocaciones y eso ya lo sabes –Continuó, como si él no la hubiera interrumpido-. Te lo conté la noche de la explosión en el crucero. Hasta te conseguí unos nuevos lentes, pues eran los que llevabas en mis visiones ...

Harry reparó en ellos, tomando los lentes de media luna de sobre la mesa de noche, a un lado de la cama. Se los puso y le prestó atención. Atento a sus palabras.

-Y por lo que he visto, puedo confiar en ti –Respiró profundamente, como si aquello le afectara-. Sé que no me voy a equivocar. Harry, anoche, Blaise, Pansy y yo salimos de la casa después de lo sucedido. Caminamos bajo la lluvia un par de metros lejos de la casa, quizás a dos casas más. Llegamos a una verdaderamente grande, a un lado de esta había muchos arbustos y entre esa pequeña maleza una tumba recién sepultada ...

-¿Qué? ¿Una tumba? –Preguntó, imaginándose lo peor-. ¿Qué? ¿Entonces lo ...? ¿La mataperros ...?

-Si –Confesó, haciendo que Harry se quedara paralizado, atento a lo que informaba, sin saber que decir. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho, pero se sentía un poco mal-. La mataperros enterró a Draco vivo ...

-Lo siento, la verdad –Pero Cameron no le prestó atención, continuando:

-¡Lo sacamos, Harry! –Se acercó a un lado de Harry, feliz, mirando en el chico el sentimiento de asombro. Aprovechó para dar la noticia con mucho más énfasis-. ¡Draco aún vive...!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, sin entender nada, mirándole, extrañado y confuso. Sin saber de qué hablaba-. ¿Cómo? Pero ...

-Dime algo, Harry –Agregó rápidamente, levantando su mano a la altura de la mirada de Harry y mostrándole la pulsera-. Hablé con Blaise en la madrugada, y le cuestioné sobre esta pulsera. Pensé que él se la había dado a Dimitri, pero me dijo que no. Draco tampoco fue, pero él me dijo que fuiste tú. ¿Dónde la conseguiste, Harry?

-¿Qué? –Aún no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver?-. Cameron, no entiendo el punto de esto ...

-¡Dime, qué reacción tuviste cuando la tuviste en tus manos, Harry, dime!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No entiendo nada ...!

-¿La viste, verdad, Harry? ¿Viste a la chica? –Se encontró a sí mismo abriendo los ojos como platos. Al final de cuentas no estaba loco y no tan solo él la había visto. No solo él lo había sentido. En realidad, por eso permaneció tanto tiempo bajo el agua en el río. No hubiera podido salir a la superficie a decirle a su enemigo que había visto un fantasma bajo el agua. Como siempre se burlaría de él. Solo el idiota de Malfoy se creería el cuento de que estaba durmiendo bajo el agua.

-¡Es un fantasma! –Escucharla decir aquello le asombró. Definitivamente se trataba de ello. No estaba delirando-. ¿La viste, verdad? Debía de tener unos doce años ...

-Si –Confesó rápidamente. Observó, con horror, la pulsera-. Pensé que era puro delirio mío –Trató de explicar-. No sabía que la pulsera causara aquello. De lo contrario no se la hubiera dado a Dimitri ...

-Sí –Le cortó, entendiendo a la perfección. Le explicó todo. De como lo descubrió.

-Pero aún no entiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el crápula de Malfoy?

-¡La fantasma me guió hasta la tumba, Harry! –Exclamó, emocionada, procurando que no se escuchara más afuera.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura ...? –Cameron asintió rápidamente, removiendo cualquier duda de su cabeza.

-Cuando llegamos a la tumba la vimos postrada a un lado, bajo la lluvia, triste. Supe en ese momento que Draco estaba allí, y desesperada se lo comenté a Blaise y a Pansy. Ellos, también, se lo imaginaron. No me cuestionaron como lo supe. Simplemente supimos y la fantasma me lo confirmaba, asintiendo lentamente a mi pregunta. La pregunta que le hacía a través de mis ojos llorosos y aterrados. Entonces, repentinamente ella cerró los ojos, y levantó ambas manos, como si tuviera concentrada en algún tipo de alabanza a un Dios y vimos con asombro como la tierra comenzó a levantarse. Y se posó sobre nosotros como una espesa nube tormentosa. Oscura y peligrosa.

-Sin esperar más, Blaise se lanzó a la fosa, a un lado de la caja. Vimos con horror que estaba rota y Draco, desde dentro, hacía desesperados movimientos por salir. No se había percatado de que estábamos allí. Blaise quitó la tapa, pues ni siquiera estaba sellada y lo sacó. Me emocioné tanto, que casi me lancé, pero Pansy lo impidió. Recordándome que estaba de encargo ...

-Entonces –Interrumpió, dispuesto a comentar sobre el asunto, pero a su mente llegó una inquietante pregunta, cual primero decidió exponer ante ella-. ¿Dónde está?

-Cuando Blaise y él salieron de la fosa, atiné a quitarle la camisa, exponiendo su herida. No era muy profunda, pero había perdido mucha sangre y aún seguía emanando. Lo importante era parar la sangre, así que Blaise se rompió la manga de su camisa y le apretamos para detenerla. Draco no reaccionaba, se había desmayado. Nos asustamos, así que Blaise lo cargó entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta la casa. Caminamos de regreso, bajo la lluvia. La fantasma había desaparecido y la tierra había vuelto a su lugar. Con un ruido estremecedor. Mientras pasábamos frente a una de las casas, de regreso ... Se abrió una puerta y todos nos detuvimos, mirando, asombrados, como una extraña ola de viento nos azotaba ligeramente. Envolviéndonos y embriagándonos de un desconocedor sentimiento de triunfo. Las gotas de agua fría seguían chocando contra nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Allí esta? –Intuyó Harry, no muy seguro.

-Sí, está allí. Se me ocurrió que no era bueno que regresara a la casa. Que nadie supiera que seguía vivo. Vamos a hacerle creer a todos de que estamos resignados a la muerte de Draco. Para La mataperros y para todos: Draco está muerto. Así que cuento con tu silencio, Harry, porque si La mataperros se entera de que falló en su primer intento, creo que en el segundo será muy precisa. Mientras yo terminaré de enloquecerme, y pagaré con ustedes ...

-Yo no pienso decir nada –Afirmó Harry-. Por tí. Lo haré por tí –Cameron sonrió, luciendo extrañamente resignada-. Además, yo no quiero más problemas. Ya está bueno de que nos estemos matando como perros ...

-Es que eso es lo que somos, Harry, somos unos perros y tenemos hambre ... –Harry le miró, confuso, tratando de no ser tan obvio en su reacción. Cameron le explicó.

-Para sobrevivir a este mundo de fieras, tendremos que convertirnos en una de ellas –Dejó en claro-. Como dije, cada quien jala para su lado, y yo protegeré lo mío con dientes y uñas.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que viste en esas visiones que no dudas en confiar en mí? Yo soy enemigo de tu esposo, Cameron. ¿Qué no te haría pensar que puedo ser yo? –Parecía magníficamente patético, pero la curiosidad de aquellas visiones le carcomían. Algo de dentro. Fuerte.

-Confío en tí, pero eso no quiere dejar dicho que no estés en la lista negra. Bien podrías ser tú ...

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y el anonadamiento-. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Harry –Comenzó en un susurro aterrador, cargado de secretos. Puramente enigmático-. Nadie sabe de mis verdaderas intensiones. Nadie sabe, realmente, quien soy. Y yo te voy a decir quien soy: El cerebro de esta historia. Yo decido quien muere, y quien vive. En mí esta el poder y la decisión final. Sé quién es en realidad cada quién, aquí. Sé que puedo confiar en tí, y sé que puedes ser La mataperros. Mi meta es confundirlos hasta enloquecerlos, haciéndolos preguntarse, con desesperación: ¿Cuáles son mis planes? Y mientras ustedes piensan en una probable respuesta, yo ya sé que voy a hacer con ustedes. Yo lo sé todo, más solo me falta ese sí que lo confirme. Y algo me dice, Harry, que tú creaste a La mataperros ...

Harry no pudo quedarse más paralizado, bajo la vista materna y casi diabólica de Cameron. Ese personaje tan enigmático que ella misma acababa de describir. No entendía su actitud, nada de lo que decía, y ni siquiera por qué lo hacía. La pregunta, ni siquiera, se la sabía hacer. Y de echo ¿Qué se preguntaría? En él no estaba la respuesta.

-Cuando La mataperros fue al despacho por las escrituras, Harry, antes de que ella o él –Tentó, para ver el nerviosismo que aquello causaba en Harry- se atreviera a atacarme, me fije en las letras de todos. Pude compararlas y puedo decir que la tuya era la única que tenía cierto parecido, en la letra A, especialmente, con la de La mataperros. Por algo querías escribir con tu mano izquierda, Harry ¿Verdad?

-¡Yo no soy La mataperros! –Su afirmación tan solo fue un estúpido y atemorizado susurro.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo eras? Tan solo he dicho que tú lo creaste ... ¿No es así? Tú tenías la intensión de atacar a Draco por algún motivo, y digamos, por asi decirlo, que alguien se aprovechó del nuevo inquilino y lo usurpó; poniéndole cabeza al maniquí que se escondía bajo el disfraz ... Y atacarlo. ¿No es así, Harry?

-¡Yo no sé! –Confesó, desesperado de verse en aquella situación. Acorralado-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Pensé que eras buena! Que no eras como él ... Pero estoy comenzando a ver tu doble cara.

-En realidad, no sabes nada –Confesó tranquilamente-. Y no, Harry, no soy la villana del cuento. Soy la autora, y ustedes bailan al son de mi melodía y sin rechistar.

-Explícate –Pidió, quizás un poco enojado de permanecer en aquella situación tan embarazosa-. Acabemos con esto y dime de una vez que es lo que piensas, sabes y tienes preparado para mí ...

-¡El mejor de los finales! Pero antes, debo de saber que tan arriesgado eres ...

-¿Qué?

-Las visiones siempre se cumplen, pero solo si lo permito. Y yo permitiré que se ejecute tu futuro ... Tú vivirás. Pero, podrías ser el primer protagonista con mente criminal ¿Verdad?

No respiró, conteniendo el aire. Esa mujer, en realidad, lo sabía todo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí?

-¿Matar, Harry? ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? Hasta ahora, todo, para ti y para los demás es confuso. Enigmático. No son capaces de ir más allá de las líneas y dejar que sus mentes macabras descubran mi majestuoso plan. Un plan reciclado para un cierre espectacular, y explosivo. Hasta ahora lo único que tienen en sus cabezas son varias preguntas: ¿Qué trama Cameron? ¿Qué sabe? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? Y cuando dejen de hacerse estas preguntas, cuando hayan encontrado las respuestas, sabrán decir una sola palabra: Wow, era una verdadera perra. Pero adorable, al fin –Agregó, en tono infantil. Harry permanecía tieso, observándola. Estaba irreconocible.

-¿A qué te refieres con matar?

-No lo sé. Explícamelo. Tan solo tengo la vaga idea, recuerda que necesito ese sí que lo confirme todo. Como el sí que me diste como seguro para callar respecto a lo de Draco.

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente ... –Harry no sabía de nada. Pero las extrañas palabras de la chica no le dejaron salida alguna. Ella sabía algo, y lo mejor sería averiguar qué era.

-Qué vamos a aclarar después de que me acompañes ...

-¿Qué?

-Confío en ti, porque me demostraste qué buena persona puedes llegar a ser, aunque odies a Draco. El haberme confesado que Coralia lo besó a la fuerza fue un ejemplo, pero eso y aparte de mis visiones, no son suficientes. Harry, tú tienes que dar un paso final para terminar de ganarte mi confianza total ...

-¿Qué?

-Sálvalo.

-¿Qué?

-Necesita sangre, y tú podrías dársela. Lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a salir de aquí, sigilosamente y vamos a salvar la vida de Draco. Tú lo vas a salvar ... ¿Verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Levántate y vamos. El tiempo apremia. Estas en la obligación de hacerlo ...

Como nadie respondió a su llamado en la puerta, Padma decidió entrar a la recámara de Ron. Necesitaba hablar con él. Pero no estaba. La estancia estaba raramente acompañada de un silencio estremecedor y los tempranos rayos del sol de aquella mañana. Fue en ese preciso momento que sus ojos se toparon con lo que nunca esperó.

Sobre la silla delante del estante reposaba un disfraz negro. Sobre la mesa, una máscara blanca de pico largo. A un lado, unas botas altas. Negras. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Desconocía la respuesta, como se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta tras de sí. ¿Qué hacia ese disfraz en la recámara de Ron? ¿Acaso era La mataperros? ¡No, no lo era! El día anterior la había visto, y vestía diferente. Pero no podía cegarse ¿Dónde Ron lo había conseguido? ¿Quizás había más disfraces? ¿Quizás cambió? ¡Probablemente, quizás!

Pero ¿Sería capaz el pelirrojo de haber atacado a su propia hermana? No, no sería. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era la explicación a todo aquello? ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿Habría entrado La mataperros antes que ella y puesto el traje? ¿Su nuevo traje? ¡Podía ser! Sinceramente él no sería capaz de tocar a Ginevra, y La mataperros, tanto como a Draco, quería verla muerta. Alguien quería culparlo, entonces. ¿Quién? La respuesta llegó, con pesar: Neville. ¿Pensaba castigar, así, a Ginevra? Nada era contundente. Nada era oficial. Solo especulaciones. Pero hoy revisarían las recámaras. ¡Culparían a Ron ante todos!

Se acercó al disfraz, temerosa y con la incertidumbre de tocarlo o no. ¿Qué hacer? Lo sabía. Tenía que esconder el traje, y tan solo para no exponer la vida de Ron. ¿Sería capaz?

-¿Padma? –Volteó, con ímpetu, observando con horror a Ginevra-. ¿Qué haces? –Había preguntado, viendo el disfraz a un lado de ella-. ¿Qué es todo esto?

La habían descubierto.

Si de por sí se encontró sorprendido de lo que iba a hacer, no podía dejar a un lado el credito que se merecía la habitación que se dibujaba ante él.

Desnudo, y tapado por sabanas, se encontraba Draco reposando sobre la cama. Pansy exprimía un pañuelo entre una vasija llena de agua hasta la mitad. Estaba sucia. Blaise permanecía a su lado, observando atentamente. Callados. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las velas encendidas. Hacía un ligero calor reconfortable. Allí se respiraba la paz que hacía falta en la otra casa. Enfrente de la cama donde reposaba Draco, había otra mucho más pequeña. A un lado, un estante repleto de libros. Lucían antiguos. El color en las paredes era marrón caoba. Los muebles que formaban una pequeña sala, también. El piso estaba cubierto en su totalidad por una alfombra roja de jeroglíficos dorados. Todo lucía bastante limpio, así que juzgó que el hechizo limpiador estaba activado.

Era una habitación bastante grande.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Pansy y Blaise voltearon, viendo, sorprendidos, quién venía a un lado de Cameron. Blaise miró, confuso y extrañado, tratando de buscar una explicación en la mirada de Cameron, quien tan solo mandó una mirada a su esposo y después a Pansy, cómplicemente, quien reaccionó al instante; mandando a Blaise por más agua, ofreciéndole la vasija.

Blaise le vió, ceñudo, levantándose con ella en la mano y encaminándose hasta Cameron. Seguía como la noche anterior: En calzoncillos y una camisa larga, rota en un lado de la manga. Su cabello negro estaba húmedo y sus pies estaban sucios. Pero su mirada sobresalía.

-Cameron ... –Trató de decir, pero la aludida le paró, con una mirada sabionda. Asintiendo levemente, como diciendo: Déjalo todo en mis manos. Manos que cargaban al pequeño Dimitri, quien no quitaba la mirada de encima de Draco. Blaise se limitó a quedarse callado, observando atentamente a Harry, detrás de ella.

Por un instante, Harry mantuvo la mirada, pero la desvió. Pudo juzgar la advertencia en sus ojos, y lo vió partir, saliendo de la recámara a un lado de él. Quizás empujándolo levemente. No reaccionó, maldiciendo dentro de sí el haberle hecho caso a Cameron. No debió seguirla.

Fundió su mirada en la alfombra, perdiéndose en su color.

Cameron y Pansy seguían conectadas en una mirada profunda. Harry levantó la vista al ver a la pelinegra acercándose a ellos, tomando a Dimitri en sus brazos y saliendo de la habitación en total calma. Entendiendo el mensaje sobre los chirridos de Dimitri, quien quería quedarse al lado de su padre.

Cameron le vió, y Harry huyó a su mirada.

-Ven, Harry, es hora –Lo tomó del brazo, de buena forma, acercándolo a la cama en la que su esposo dormía profundamente.

Su cara estaba limpia, pero las cicatrices de las heridas aún no sanaban: Los arañazos que Coralia le había propinado, pero nada como los puntos que predominaban en una de sus mejillas. Viva, como si hubiera sido reciente. La sabana le cubría desde la cintura para abajo, así que Harry pudo ver la herida en su pecho pálido. Con cada lenta respiración parecía que se abría, separando la carne y mostrando un rojo intenso desde dentro. Sintió la pesada mirada de Cameron, quien le suplicaba con los ojos llorosos ...

-Harry, míralo –Pidió en voz rocosa, haciéndo que Harry volviera a posar su mirada sobre Draco-. Está terrible, pálido, débil, herido ...

En efecto, incluso sus labios estaban partidos y las venas sobresaltaban a través de los parpados de los ojos cerrados. Aún no estaba seguro de nada. Simplemente estaba allí, incapaz de negarse a las suplicas de Cameron. A su desesperación.

-Acuéstate a su lado, Harry –Volvió a pedir Cameron, siendo testigo de como Harry le miraba con asombro e incredulidad.

-¿Que qué?

-Que te acueste a un lado de Draco, Harry –Repitió, un poco fastidiada por la actitud que Harry había adquirido-. ¡Vamos!

Harry vió a Draco, inocente del suceso, y volvió a fijarse en Cameron, sorprendiéndose de como ella le apuntaba con una varita.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó, sorprendido-. No sabía que habían traído varitas. ¿Tienen varitas? –De solo imaginar qué haría Cameron a los demás con ella, se sintió aterrorizado.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Harry. Es tras la confianza que te tengo que te pido que me ayudes. Tanto, que vas a tener que acostarte a un lado de tu enemigo y donarle tu sangre ...

-Pero si ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos la misma sangre –Le hizo ver, alzando un poco el tono de su voz, haciendo que Draco emitiera un gruñido inofensivo entre sueño.

-Sí. Son compatibles –Sentenció, renuente a escuchar otro inconveniente o negativa de su parte-. ¡Acuéstate!

Harry le vió, entre enojado y sorprendido. No sabía cómo reaccionar, y menos qué hacer. Cómo afrontar aquella situación.

-Demuéstrame lo que me dijiste. Demuéstrame que si en tus manos está el salvar a Draco, lo harías. ¡Hazlo, vamos Harry! ¡Demuéstramelo!

-¡Ya lo hice! Te lo confesé todo camino a esta casa –Confesó, apesadumbrado. Quería salirse de allí.

-Sí –Admitió-. Pero si Draco muere, no habrá final feliz. Yo me encargaré de eso –Amenazó-. Sálvalo. Demuéstralo de esta manera y da otro paso. ¿O qué? ¿Piensas dejar tu trabajo inconcluso?

No supo qué contestarle, pero estaba en lo correcto. ¿De qué sirvió lo que había hecho si ahora le dejaba morir? ¿Se había arriesgado para nada? ¡Debía hacerlo!

-Que conste que te estoy devolviendo el favor –Dejó en claro-. Por lo del crucero ...

-Sí, sí ... –Dijo sin querer. Por decir, un poco exasperada con el chico. Por su forma de manejar el asunto. En parte, lo que él le había contado le había dejado totalmente sorprendida. Si había sido capaz de aquello, sería capaz de ayudar a Draco. Tan solo era cuestión de darle un empujón. Pero lo mejor era hacerle creer que no había otras intenciones en sus actos. Le haría creer, que ella le creía cuando él decía que ayudaba a Draco tan solo por devolverle el favor. Por no hacerlo sentir mal, y de paso, ganaba la vida de su esposo-. Ya sé que lo harás por eso. Ahora ¡Acuéstate!

Volteó a ver, con horror, hacia Draco. Con pasos lentos y turbados, llegó a su lado, acostándose cuidadosamente, con deseos de no despertarlo y que todo quedara en anonimato. Como lo planeó. Una vez estuvo a su lado. Al lado del cuerpo desnudo y herido de Draco, miró en dirección a Cameron, quien los apuntaba con su varita. Por un momento pensó que los mataría a ambos. No pudo evitar y sentir miedo. Cuestionarse quién era aquella mujer tan rara disfrazada de oveja.

Sintió su brazo rozar los de Draco. Estaba caliente. Sintió una extraña corriente corriendo por sus venas, que lo impulsó a verlo. Nervioso, asustado, y temeroso de que despertara y lo encontrara allí. En esa situación. Seguía durmiendo, boca arriba, al igual que él.

-¿Y tú qué piensas? –Cuestionó Padma, viendo como Ginevra se volteaba a cerrar la puerta, nerviosa-. ¿Crees que Ron se atrevería a matarte?

-Shhh –Mandó a callar, con ímpetu, llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios a través de la funda de almohada. Se encaminó hasta ella, en pasos apresurados-. No hables tan alto, que nos pueden escuchar. Y no, no creo que Ron se haya atrevido a tanto ...

-¿Tú crees? –Tentó, en un susurro, insegura-. Yo lo he escuchado decir una y otra vez que quiere matar a Harry y a ti. Por lo que hicieron –Agregó estúpidamente, como si estuviera excusándolo de aquello.

-Tonterías –Sujetó-. Puro hablar. No sería capaz. Nada más lo dijo por impulso, porque estaba enojado. No se atrevería a tanto.

-¿Entonces? –Pretendió que la chica buscara una explicación a aquello que reposaba sobre la silla, mostrándoselo nuevamente. Ginevra vió, frustrada, de ella al disfraz-. ¿Qué crees que quiera decir?

-Mi hermano no es La mataperros –Aseguró.

-Eso ya lo sé –Dijo Padma-. Es un disfraz diferente al que tenía quien te atacó, y al que atacó a la esposa de Malfoy. Pero cualquiera que vea este, aquí, lo único que se cuestionará es de adónde lo sacó Ron. Si sacó este disfraz de un lugar, sabrá donde esta el otro, y por consiguiente sabe donde esta la guarida de La mataperros.

Ginevra palideció ante aquello. Todo lo que decía era verdad.

-Ron no puede ser –Volvió a asegurar-. Lo más seguro alguien entró en su ausencia y lo depositó aquí ... ¡Incluso tú! –Padma se sorprendió inmediatamente.

-¡Yo sería incapaz de culpar a Ron de algo que no es cierto! Y menos de esto. Ya sabes que lo quiero mucho –Explicó-. Yo estaba contigo cuando La mataperros quiso eliminarte. ¡No puedo ser yo!

-Entonces –Agregó, viendo la sinceridad en la chica-. Tuvo que ser alguien que lo odie a muerte.

-Pero ¿Quién podría ser? ¡Malfoy está muerto! La mataperros ya se lo lamió y su esposa y sus amigos salieron ayer en la noche, cuando todos regresábamos a nuestras recámaras. Dudo de que tuvieran la oportunidad. Quien fuera que fuese, lo dejó esta mañana ...

-Y bien pudieron ser ellos. Harry aún no llega a la recámara –Comentó de mala gana-. Lo más seguro sigue metido allí, con ese mocoso –Explicó-. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente ...

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a sorprender a la ex-esposa de Malfoy ...

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a colocar el disfraz en su recámara. No creo que Harry se oponga. Estará de nuestro lado –Teorizó.

-Pero eso es peligroso –Le hizo ver.

-Por eso –Se acercó más a ella, tomando la máscara blanca de pico largo y poniéndosela cuidadosamente, bajo la mirada aterradora de Padma, quien le veía a través del espejo, y simultáneamente, a su lado-. Detrás de esto está la persona culpable de todo. Detrás de esto, hay alguien planificando eliminar a los que se atraviesen en su camino. Un gran cerebro. Todos lo buscan, incluso yo. Pero estoy segura de que no es Ron, como podemos estar seguras de que a la loca esa no le importará nada e intentará matarlo con ayuda de sus amigos. Padma, haciendo esto, arriesgándote en esto ... Yo seré tu camino a Ron. Pasando por Hermione, yo seré quien te ayude a conquistarlo. Si te arriesgas, yo me arriesgo a conseguírtelo.

Había dado en el clavo. Los ojos de Padma brillaron de ambición a través del espejo. Ginevra la observó, debajo de la máscara de pico largo.

-Esta bien –Dijo Padma, extendiendo su mano derecha a Ginevra, en señal de cerrar el pacto.

Ginevra tomó su mano, apretándola fuertemente.

-Pacto de perras.

-Pacto de perras –Imitó Padma, no muy segura, pero decidida.

-¡No te muevas, Coralia! –Pidió Candela a su hermana, luchando para que no se levantara de la cama-. Espera a que vengan Pierre y Chase. Andan buscando las hojas para preparar la posión que te sanará.

Aunque quisiese levantarse, no pudo. Dejó de luchar con su hermana y volvió a la cama, profundamente. El dolor en el estómago era insoportable.

-Entonces alcánzame mi varita ¡Dámela! –Pidió, ante la mirada atónita de Candela, mientras se retorcía miserablemente de dolor.

-La varita no va a ayudarnos en nada, Coralia. Deja que Pierre y Chase regresen con esas hojas ...

-No, no es por eso –Interrumpió-. Esto se ha convertido en una lucha de poder. Los que lo desean están haciendo cualquier cosa por obtenerlo, y el intimidar es el primer paso. Yo no voy a permitir que venga una loca a mi casa a hacer lo que se le venga en gana ...

-Coralia ...

-¿Sabe que estoy viva?

-No sé –Admitió-. No ha regresado desde anoche, creo. Creo que no sabe nada respecto a tu estado. Quizás piense que si estes muerta.

-Entonces dame mi varita –Volvió a pedir, ante la mirada extraña de su hermana-. Si tiene los pantalones para atreverse a indagar la casa después de lo que hizo, lo mejor será prepararle una sorpresita.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voy a hacerle ver lo mala idea que fue no asegurarse de que estaba muerta. Voy a matarla.

-¿Qué?

-Un simple: Avada Kadavra ¿No? Eso es lo que dicen los libros de allá abajo –Explicó-. Ya será hora de que ponga en practica mi magia ...

-Pero, Coralia. Esto es una locura. Tu no eres una asesina ...

-Pues, como dijo ella: Por protegerme a mí y a mi familia ... Si –Una sonrisa enigmática cubrió su rostro-. Esa será mi excusa. El fin justifica los medios.

-¿Y qué tú crees? ¿Qué vendrá sola? Cuando revise las recámaras, si es que los demás se lo permiten, estará acompañada.

-No pondremos resistencia. Le abriremos la puerta al infierno. Si han caído gobiernos, puede caer ella. Si pudo caer Draco, puede caer ella también.

-¡Esto es peligroso!

-Estamos en la obligación de hacerlo. Estaremos velando por nuestros intereses. Por nuestra seguridad. Tras la confianza que te tengo; aparte de que eres mi hermana, es que pido tu ayuda. Mientras este enfrente mío, enfrentándose a mí, con sus amigos detrás, tú los encañonarás con la otra varita, mientras yo la mato. ¡Vamos a acabar con ellos con el tronar de los dedos!

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó, insegura. Lo iba a hacer, iba a hacer lo que su gemela le pedía. Tenía la razón.

-Sí. Habrá sangre.

-Esta será nuestra única arma para llegar a la gloria –Confesó Chase, a un lado de su hermano Pierre, mientras éste observaba como su gemelo tomaba unas hojas violeta. Estaban rodeados de maleza-. Con esto acabaremos con ella.

-¿Ahora piensas matar a la mujer?

-Si no se hubiera puesto bruta con nuestra hermana, no le hubiera hecho nada. Pero pagará muy caro su atrevimiento.

-¿Pretendes envenenarla?

-Una resolución bastante buena. Una muerte dolorosa y lenta. ¡Perfecto!

-¿Cómo haremos?

-Ahora es lo de menos. Lo importante es que tenemos los medios. La mataperros ya nos quito al marido del medio, en todo caso si estas hojas no pueden hacer lo mismo ... La mataperros podría ayudarnos de nuevo.

-Pero, Chase ...

-Si las hojas no pueden ... La mataperros lo hará. Yo me encargo de eso.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-¡Los disfraces! Me disfrazaré y la mataré ... Me haré pasar por La mataperros.

-Entonces ¿Mataste al rubio? –Preguntó, sorprendido. Chase volteó a verle, sonriendo.

-No. Mi religión no me permite guardar rencores ...

-¡No te juegues conmigo, Chase! –Soltó, cansado de la situación-. Tendremos que echar a todos esos locos de la casa y se acabó.

-¿Tu no entiendes, verdad? Ellos lo que quieren es jugar. Vamos a derramar sangre con esos que se nos interpongan.

-¡Vamos a salir perdiendo! Ellos son muchos ...

-Pero nosotros tenemos recursos. Tenemos una y mil formas de matarlos. Las varitas están de nuestro lado. Ellos no tienen ...

-Eso es lo que pensamos. Ve tú a saber –Argumentó, preocupado-. Si dices que no eres La mataperros, tiene que ser uno de ellos. ¿Eso no te deja dicho nada? ¡Son capaces de matar!

-Nosotros, también. ¿Qué no te hace pensar que fue Coralia?

-¡No seas imbécil! Déjate de juegos que esto me está poniendo verde ...

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Vas a tener que convertirte en uno de nosotros para sobrevivir a este juego.

-¡Yo no quiero jugar! ¿Es que no entiendes? El único con derecho a jugar con nuestras vidas es Dios. Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos. Chase, habrá sangre ...

-Sí. Habrá mucha sangre.

Abrió los ojos, escuchando murmullos a su alrededor. Se sentía ligeramente cálido, pero débil. La cama en la que reposaba su cuerpo era reconfortable, y no tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, pues la luz que había en la estancia en la que se encontraba era débil y suave. Tenue. Hacía un calor reconfortable. Aun así, su vista no era la mejor. Todo estaba nublado a su alrededor. Sintió un ligero dolor punzante en la cabeza. Escucho su propio quejido. Las voces habían cesado, dando paso a una risa juguetona: Dimitri.

Lentamente su vista mejoraba, permitiendole un mejor cuadro de Cameron cargando a Dimitri, Pansy y Blaise enfrente de él. Expectantes.

-Al parecer funcionó –Exclamó emocionada, Pansy, casi dando brinquitos infantiles.

-Claro que sí –Agregó Cameron, feliz-. Mira su piel, ya tiene mejor color que antes.

-Y lo más importante, tiene en los ojos ese deseo de vivir, como antes –Agregó Blaise, mirándole con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Draco devolvió a todos.

-¡Da-da! –Exclamó Dimitri, queriendo zafarse de las manos de Cameron y lanzarse en la cama por su padre. Así, en menos de cinco segundos; el rubio le veía acomodarse entre él, tratando de llamar su atención.

Draco le sonrió, abrazándolo y colocándole en su pecho. Por un momento recordó su herida. Llevó su mirada, sorprendiéndose de ver que no había nada. Miró, extrañado, hacia los demás.

-Encontramos varitas –Explicó su esposa-. Como te darás cuenta, estamos en otra casa ...

En realidad no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Pero era verdad. No estaba en su antigua recámara. Aquella habitación era nada delante de esta. Ésta estaba más colorida, más grande, mejor amueblada. Más acogedora. Era espectacular.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –Quiso saber, hablando en voz ronca-. Creo que me he perdido de muchos detalles ...

-En realidad, sí –Confesó Blaise-. Aquí en poco tiempo pasa de todo.

-¿Ah, sí? A ver ... ¡Díganme! –Dijo, mientras frotaba lentamente el cuerpo acurrucado de Dimitri, quien se había quedado extrañamente quieto, viendo hacia el otro lado. En ese momento no lo vió, pues estaba pendiente a la conversación con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo fue, Draco? ¿La llegaste a ver? –Preguntó Pansy, atareada.

-¿No le dijiste, Cameron? –Preguntó Draco, mientras veía la negación de parte de su esposa, quien ahora miraba hacia los chicos, excusándose.

-Se me olvidó decirles que ya le había preguntado a Draco en la madrugada si había visto a La mataperros. No.

-Así es- Continuó-. Estaba disfrazada, pero lo extraño del asunto es que no estaba disfrazada para nada como ustedes dijeron –Informó, dirigiendose a Cameron y a Pansy-. Según ustedes, usaba un disfraz parecido a los del carnaval de Venecia, sin embargo, el disfraz que cargaba anoche ... ¿Anoche, verdad?

-Sí, Draco –Confirmó Blaise, con una sonrisa serena-. Fue anoche ...

-Anoche, estaba disfrazada del Doctor Peste. ¿Te acuerdas, Cameron? Cuando viajamos a Venecia, me señalaste uno en especial: El Doctor Peste.

-Sí –Afirmó, recordando aquel momento de sus vidas.

-Y me atacó. Eso ya ustedes lo saben ... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? –Llevó su mirada hasta Blaise, para que terminara de contarle.

Justo en el momento en el que Blaise le diría sobre el ataque a Cameron, ésta se interpuso, mandando una mirada significativa a Blaise de que no le contara nada. Tomó la palabra.

-¡Nada, Draco! Simplemente exigimos a que todos bajaran a la sala para así desenmascarar a La mataperros y de paso nos avisara adónde te había llevado, pues cuando bajé a buscarte, presintiendo que te pasaría algo; ¡valga la redundancia! Y tan solo me encontré con ese charco de sangre en la sala. Imaginé lo peor y en vista de que nadie quería cooperar con nosotros ... Me ví en la obligación de apuñalar a Coralia –Soltó fácilmente, restándole importancia, ante la mirada incrédula y asombrada de su esposo.

-¿Que qué?

-Sí –Siguió Blaise-. Cameron se puso bruta y la apuñaló. De seguro está muerta ...

-Pero, Cameron ... –Comenzaba Draco, sin entender. La miró, confuso, buscando una respuesta en ella.

-Draco, se puso estúpida conmigo. Me vi en la obligación. Ya te dije ...

-¡Amenazó con matarlos uno por uno! –Informó Blaise, ante la mirada de resignación y trágica de la rubia-. Debiste pensar en las consecuencias, Cameron. ¡Estás embarazada! Ahora los tienes a todos de enemigos ...

-¿Y es que ya no eran mis enemigos? ¡Son una mancuerna de hipócritas que pretenden otra cosa delante de mí! Sintiéndose, disque, agradecidos conmigo por salvarles la vida, porque ni siquiera eso, valoran. Yo no hice más que dejarles en claro sus pensares y los míos. Y es verdad ... Para que nos terminen de matar ellos, los mato yo.

-¿De verdad hiciste todo eso? –Preguntó, sin saber si sentirse encantado o enojado. Quizás las dos cosas, porque Blaise estaba en lo correcto, por un lado. Dimitri comenzaba otras de sus batallas a su lado, pero no le vió.

-Sí ...

-Lo que aún no nos explica es como supo dónde estabas –Siguió Blaise, ante la mirada enojada de Pansy.

-Blaise, por favor, cierra la boca –El moreno no le hizo mucho caso, limitándose a mirarle sin exprección. Pansy desvió su mirada hacia un lado de Draco, un poco asustada. Aún no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Visión –Se limitó a contestar Cameron. Todos permanecieron callados. Entendiendo. Ignorando la verdad: Que la fantasma le había guiado.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó, interesado. Blaise, Cameron y Pansy se miraron entre sí, tensados. Draco lo notó. Dimitri seguía moviendose a su lado, agitadamente, como si estuviera jugando con alguien.

-¿Quieres más? –Se apresuró a preguntar Blaise-. ¡Se abrió la puerta de esta casa ante nosotros! Eso quiere decir, según lo que nos contaron los De Cabot, que tus antepasados, Draco, vivieron aquí. Se cerró una puerta, y con tu sangre, se abrió otra. ¡En el momento en el que más lo necesitábamos!

Todos observaron a Draco, esperando una respuesta. Obviamente todos lo habían notado, pero no habían dicho nada al respecto. Quizás el chico sabía algo.

-No sé nada –Informó, causando varias reacciones no fuera de lo normal-. Nunca supe nada respecto a esto. Es nuevo para mí como para ustedes ...

-¿Nada de nada? Que sé yo ... –Intentó Pansy. Draco negó.

El silencio los sobrecogió, haciendo que Dimitri se notara ante todos. En realidad, todos sabían lo que pasaba. Estaban esperando a que el rubio se diera cuenta. Y lo hizo. Volteó hasta el inquietante Dimitri. A ver a ese rubio de ojos negros, gordo como una pelota de Baloncesto y tan coquetamente pequeño, jugando con Harry, quien le miraba como se miraba a un fantasma. Lucía débil y ... Duro. Sí, arrinconado en la cama, incapaz de mover un músculo. Una figura robótica perfectamente congelada. Asombrados, Cameron, Blaise y Pansy observaron como Draco volvía su vista a ellos, como si nada estuviera pasando.

El rubio cerró los ojos, y se masajeó las sienes. Lucía peligrosamente calmado y hasta una sonrisa leve se dibujaba en sus facciones. Simplemente susurró:

-Esto no puede estar pasando –Cameron miró a Draco, como diciendo: La cagué. Obviamente, su sentimiento se debatía entre ello y la ansiedad y el miedo corriendo a flor de piel. Esperaba su verdadera reacción.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿No te sientes bien? –Parecía atontado, de echo. Cameron se acercó, un poco alarmada. Lo tocó, tomándole la temperatura.

-¡Cálmate! –Ordenó en tono suave y tranquilizador, deteniéndola con la mano, aún con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a la tarea de masajearse las cienes, a la vez que explicaba-. Tan solo es mi mente. Me está jugando una broma. Estoy viendo visiones ... Digo, cosas horrendas.

Harry bufó, rodando los ojos. Ya había comenzado el rubio con sus estupideces.

-Hasta puedo oírle respirar como un marrano –Informó, mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-¡Da-da! –Llamó Dimitri, jalando del brazo a su padre-. ¡Gu-gu!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, topándose con la imagen de una Cameron indecisa. No era una pesadilla. Harry estaba allí. Dimitri lo había llamado. Tan solo a su libro y a Harry le decía Gu-gu. Y le jalaba de la mano, insistente, como haciéndole volver. Haciéndole ver que Harry si estaba allí. Los vió. Su hijo babeaba alegremente, viéndole con esos ojos grandes y negros, con el cabello alborotado, a la vez que miraba a Harry. Éste le sonreía, burlonamente. Quizás retadoramente.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Ya vez –Comenzó Harry, de manera simple, como sin querer la cosa-. Me diste tanta lástima que terminé aquí, salvándote la vida.

Instintivamente llevó su mirada a Cameron, a un lado del rubio. Ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, desaprobando lo que había dicho. Escapando de aquello, sin ver como Blaise le mandaba una mirada enojada, volteó a ver a Draco, esperando su reacción ante aquello.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Draco. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Cameron estuvo tentada a contarle todo, porque sabía que simplemente ellos terminarían discutiendo.

-La puñalada que te dió La mataperros causó que perdieras mucha sangre ... Y yo te regalé un poco de la mía ...

Por un momento mantuvo la mirada, para después volverse hacia su esposa, buscando una explicación.

-Creo que este idiota se volvió loco, Cameron ¿Me quieres explicar qué ...?

-Él tiene razón, Draco –Interrumpió, viendo como Draco la seguía mirando, sin reaccionar. Serio.

-¿Ves?

-¡Ya, cállate, Potter! –Ordenó Blaise, acercándosele. Pansy lo detuvo, interponiéndose.

-¡Cálmate, Blaise! No pensarás darle un show a Dimitri ¿verdad? –Ironizó Pansy, mirándolo con rabia y llevándoselo a rastras-. Salgamos de aquí. Esto es asunto de ellos tres ...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya se había dado cuenta, con asombro, que la chica lo había sacado totalmente. Dejando solos a Harry, Cameron y Draco.

-¡Pero no es posible! –Dejó escapar, sintiendo asco de pensar que traía la misma sangre de Potter-. ¿Cómo saben que somos el mismo tipo de sangre? –Ambos miraron a Cameron. Una muy buena pregunta.

-Yo ví una visión, Draco. Una visión donde ustedes dos comentaban acerca de cómo Harry te salvaba la vida ...

-¿Que qué? ¿Y no se te pudo ocurrir que se trataba de otro asunto? Cameron ...

-Si Harry no te daba de su sangre, dudo que estuvieras ahí, haciendo berrinches ...

-¿Berrinches? –Preguntó, indignado y enojado-. No comencemos, Cameron ...

-Es lo que te digo. Deja el drama solo porque Harry te salvó la vida.

Draco llevó su mirada hacia Harry, quien sonreía levemente. Fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, imbécil?

-¿Así me agradeces? –Draco se puso rojo, con deseos de golpearlo por tamaña burla-. Te sugiero que no te pongas bruto, porque ni tú ni yo, estamos de ánimos. Además, respeta a tu hijo y deja de comportarte como una bestia –Draco fue testigo, incrédulo y enojado, de como Harry lo cargaba sobre él y comenzaba a hacerle pucheros, causando que Dimitri riera alocadamente.

-Mientras arreglan sus diferencias de antaño de chicos inmaduros, me perdonan, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer –Avisó Cameron, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué dices? –Quiso saber el rubio, sin entender.

-Voy de regreso a la casa De Cabot. Tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver ...

-Tu no vas para ningún lado –Le dejó en claro, usando su tono más autoritario y duro-. ¡Te quedas aquí, conmigo, con tu familia! Nada tienes que estar haciendo para allá ...

-Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, Draco, yo no puedo estar aquí. Se enterarán que estás vivo y eso no nos conviene. Tengo que volver y ponerme a llorar por tu muerte. Tenemos que desenmascarar a La mataperros, porque si no lo hacemos ahora, como dijiste antes, no lo vamos a hacer cuando ya tengo un par de muertos encima. Y para comenzar, ya cree que acabó contigo.

-Bueno, bueno –Cortó Draco, hinchado por todo aquello-. Si es por lo de vivir aquí, no sé, te inventas algo, pero tu no te vas a meter otra vez en esa casa. ¡Te quedas aquí! Ya dije –Cameron le vió, incrédula.

-Teniendo al enemigo cerca sabremos qué planea ...

-Entonces ¿Esa es la verdad? ¿Por eso trajiste a Potter? –El aludido la miró, como preguntándose la misma cuestión.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Draco? –Preguntó, indignada-. Te aseguro de que puedes confiar en Harry como en tu propia alma ...

-El problema es que no creo en mí –Ironizó, haciendo que Cameron comenzara a enojarse por su actuación.

-Pues aprovecha el encierro para ver si encuentras la confianza en tí ...

-¿A qué te refieres? –Se incorporó, viendo como se alejaba disimuladamente (aunque no tanto) hacia la puerta-. ¿Qué encierro?

-Me he dado cuenta de que hoy estás en esos días difíciles en los cuales no te ablandas ni porque estuvieras en agua caliente. Ya te dije que lo que haré, y lo haré por el bien de nosotros ...

-¿Y qué pretendes? –Interrumpió, alzando la voz, enojado-. ¿Seguir apuñalando?

-Si es necesario ... Sí –Confesó simplemente, saliendo rápidamente al ver como Draco saltaba de la cama para sujetarla. Con varita en mano, tocó la puerta cerrada de un portazo trás ella y la selló, para que no saliera.

Comenzó a escuchar sus gritos enojados desde el otro lado, no pudiendo evitar repelar una sonrisa entre victoriosa y melancólica.

-¡Cameron, ábreme la maldita puerta o la echo abajo! –Amenazó. Vió el pomo girar frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Retorciéndose. Asombrada quedó. De verdad, Draco debía estar echando chispas-. ¡Que me abras, mujer! Tu no me puedes estar haciendo esto a mí ...

-Recuerda que yo soy la mayor. La cabeza de la relación. Estate quieto –Trató de buscar el lado cómico, para calmar las aguas.

-¡No te juegues conmigo, Cameron! ¡Ábreme inmediatamente! ¡No puedes ir a esa casa! ¡Te pueden hacer algo y recuerda que estás embarazada! –Cameron llevó su mirada a su barriga, triste. Frotando con su mano el vientre que aún no crecía.

-Iré con Blaise y Pansy –Le tranquilizó-. Tenemos varitas. Eso es una ventaja, porque ellos no tienen. Cálmate y acuéstate. Estás delicado, aún. Ah, y comparte el jugo con Harry. Les hará bien. Espero que te guste, es de remolacha y está bien dulce ...

-¡No te desvíes del tema! ¡No me trates como a un chico! Cameron –Pronunció su nombre suavemente, jugándoselas. Tentándola a que cambiara de opción-. Entra y hablemos mejor la situación. Sí, mi amor, ya sé que soy un cabeza dura, pero, perdóname. Me preocupo por ustedes ¿Qué hay de malo? Solo ...

-No hay nada de malo –Dijo, apoyándose de espalda contra la puerta-. Haces bien, cariño, pero no. Ya dije la última palabra.

Dio un brinquito de susto al sentir la puerta agitarse contra su espalda. Draco había golpeado frustradamente. Incluso escuchó exhausto su resoplido. Escuchó aproximándose pasos desde las escaleras.

-Cameron, juro que cuando salga de aquí vas a lamentar todo lo que estás haciendo ...

-Quizás ni llegas a salir –Bromeó.

Otro puñetazo contra la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea, mujer! Ya vas a ver ...

-¿Qué pasa? –Quiso saber Pansy, abordando junto a Blaise-. ¿Por qué grita Draco?

-¿Pansy, Pansy? –Gritó Draco, desesperadamente, tocando la puerta-. Ábreme la puerta, por favor. Convéncela de que me abra.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, confundida, observando a Cameron-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede salir?

-Le tranqué la puerta. Lo encerré. No quiere que vaya a la casa de los De Cabot. No ve que lo hago por su bien y por el de todos. Lo conozco, si le dejo la puerta abierta se sale y se presenta ante todos. Es un baboso que solo cree que es él quien tiene que dar la cara por la familia ...

-Cameron ... ¡Te estoy escuchando! –Explotó, golpeando salvajemente contra la inocente puerta de caoba-. Ya vas a ver lo que te va a pasar. Te vas a arrepentir. ¡Ábreme!

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer, a ver? –Retó, devolviendo el golpe a la puerta.

-¡Te voy a encerrar a ti también! Para que veas ... –Amenazó-. Pansy –Volvió al ataque-. Tú eres mi amiga ...

-Lo siento, Draco. Es lo que diga Cameron.

Golpe en la puerta.

-Claro, tenían que estar de acuerdo. Par de locas ... ¡Blaise, Blaise!

Justo cuando éste iba a responder, Pansy colocó su mano derecha sobre sus labios, impidiéndoselo. Cameron observó distraídamente como sus ojos se conectaron cómplicemente.

Pansy se puso nerviosa. No lo tenía planeado, simplemente fue algo precipitado. Que se dió. Sin embargo, aquello no le desagradaba para nada al moreno, quien le sonreía levemente. Incluso llegando a besar tiernamente sus dedos a la vez que la veía a los ojos.

-¿Estas ahí Blaise? ¡Contéstame!

Pero no lo hizo. Los tres se miraron cómplicemente. Pansy retiró lentamente sus manos, con pesar.

-Eres un traicionero, Blaise. Te dejas manipular por ellas y ... ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Nos vemos, Draco –Cortó Cameron-. ¡Vámonos, chicos!

-Cameron, no lo hagas. Te lo pido.

-Pansy –Se acercó bastante, susurrándole-. Tú te quedas ...

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto, poniéndose a la defensiva. Pero tras la profunda mirada que Cameron le dió ... Recordó. Entendió.

-Esta bien –Aceptó.

-No hables. Lo conozco. Si sabe que te dejamos, insistirá y llegará el momento en el cual, por no escucharlo cacarear, le abrirás la puerta. Eso no puede ser. Quédate cerca, callada y si escuchas que aquellos dos se comienzan a matar como perros, pues abres.

-Pero ¿Por qué no te quedas tú? –Observó Blaise, viendo que aquello era buena idea, pero la elección, errónea-. Tú eres la que estás embarazada. Deberías quedarte. No sabemos que va a pasar allá ...

-Las varitas nos protegerán. Ellos no tienen –Recordó-. Un simple hechizo y los desarmamos de cualquier cosa.

-¿Sigues ahí, Cameron? –Ninguno de los tres contestó. Observando, serios, hacia la puerta-. Perdóname, Cameron –Lucía más calmado-. Quizás tengas razón. Pero, entiéndeme. No es la mejor forma. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ocurrir tras un suceso? Tan repentino. Eso podía esperar. Te comportas como una inmadura, pues tú eres la que estás embarazada. Quieres hacer esto por protegernos y pones a todos en peligro. Tú, el bebé, Pansy, Blaise ...

Golpeó la puerta, suavemente. Frustrado.

-Ni siquiera sé si estas allí, escuchándome. A pesar de todo, creo que sabes que te amo ¿verdad? ¿Lo sabes, Cameron? –Esperó una respuesta, pero nadie contestó. Se había marchado, pensó-. ¡Maldición! –Soltó, con un bufido de exasperación. Cansancio-. Solo pido que todo salga bien. Cuídate mucho.

Silencio.

-Que estúpido es esto. Ni siquiera me escuchas. Tu allá afuera, y yo aquí, hablando y pidiendo como toda una dama –Rió amargamente-. Pero prefiero hablar solo que cruzar palabras con este señor que esta aquí ¿Saben, verdad?

Silencio.

-Yo también te amo, Draco –Contestó Cameron, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara.

-¿Cameron? ¿Sigues ahí? –Preguntó, incapaz de creerlo-. Vamos, desiste de eso –Volvió a la carga.

-Me cuidaré, descuida. Tu cuídate allí adentro –Y se fue. Esta vez, sí. Seguida de pasos.

Otro golpe en la puerta. Draco giró, escrutando la habitación. Dimitri estaba acostado en la cama, atento al show que había montado, dejando libre a Potter, quien miraba por la ventana, cuidadosamente. Lucía inquieto. Se acercó cansinamente hasta la cama, tomando a Dimitri en brazos. Ambos rieron, aunque Draco lo hizo desganadamente. Volvió a fijarse en Potter. De espaldas a él.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa? –Preguntó, mosqueado. Enojado-. ¿Qué te pone tan nervioso?

-¿Podrías cambiarte? ¿Ponerte ropa? ¡Haz dado doble show sin darte cuenta! ¡Estás desnudo! Y tu otra cara es más fea ... Me aterra. Compréndeme. Ponte algo.

Draco se acercó, sosteniendo más fuerte a Dimitri contra su pecho. Se postró a su lado, diciéndole:

-Pues si eso te molesta ... ¡Bien! Te aguantas. No hay nada que me alegre más, que verte incómodo, enojado y nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? –Inquirió Harry, volteando a verle con una ceja levantada. Incrédulo-. ¿Quién dijo que estoy nervioso? ¡Asustado es lo que estoy! Ver tu otra cara es horrible –Vió con satisfacción como el rubio apretaba los dientes, y las venas en las sienes se le marcaban claramente.

-¿Y que por qué me la viste? ¿No te pudiste contener? ¿Ah? –Harry le esquivó, cruzando por su lado sin atreverse a agachar la mirada. Se sentó en un sillón, en la pequeña sala, a un lado de la cama principal.

-Fue imposible. Cuando Cameron cerró tú saliste tras ella y yo ya estaba mirando. Inevitable, pero a la vez, sí, ya sabiendo qué me esperaría en esa dirección si me atrevía a volver a mirar.

Draco no soportó verlo tan calmado, sentado en la silla como todo un chico rico. Disfrutando el momento. Caminó hasta él, desnudo. En ningún momento la mirada de Potter se desvió de su mirada glacial.

-Dime la verdad –Exigió Draco, postrándose frente a él. A Harry la situación le ponía sumamente incómodo, pero tuvo que disimular-. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Crees que voy a dejar de sospechar de tí por tu obra de caridad? ¿Pretendes que te dé las gracias por algo que no hiciste con buenas intenciones?

-Es allí donde te equivocas. Te odio, pero no deseo que te mueras. No le deseo la muerte a nadie. Ni a mi peor enemigo: Tú. Es ahí un ejemplo. En todo caso, Cameron terminó de convencerme. Además, pensé en Dimitri. Si Cameron morirá, no es justo que también muera el padre. No merece quedar abandonado. Ser un bastardo. Yo no quiero tu agradecimiento. Pero puedes hacerlo. Puedes darle las gracias a Cameron, a Dimitri y a la lástima que te tengo.

La euforia contenida del rubio iba en aumento. Eso de la lástima era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

-¿Lástima? ¿Hiciste esto por lástima? –Harry amplió su sonrisa, a la vez que Draco le miraba con deseos de matarlo-. A mí nadie me tiene lástima ...

-Pues yo soy el primero –Interrumpió, para agregar-. ¿Sabes? Creo que no te odio. Que nunca te odié y me es imposible hacerlo. Eres como un pobre perro sarnoso, abandonado. Lo único que odio de tí es tu enfermedad: La estupidez, la inmadurez. En pocas palabras, he descubierto que siempre te he tenido lástima.

-¿Sabes por qué no te parto la cara ahora mismo? Porque Dimitri está aquí, con nosotros.

-Exacto. No me gustaría que el pobre chico viera la derrota de su padre –Agregó sarcásticamente, haciendo que Draco se acercara un poco más. Causando que Harry se pusiera más tenso, casi haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa burlona, sarcástica e irónica.

-¡Ya no te me sigas acercando, Malfoy! –Advirtió.

-¿Qué, me tienes miedo? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Ya deja de dar espectáculos. Cuando te cubras, hablamos ...

-¿Hablar, hablar de qué?

-Es cierto. De nada. Tan solo cámbiate, que tu presencia me repugna –Estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Draco le vió a sus ojos. Cargaba tanta rabia en ellos hacia él, que parecía increíble.

-Tú, también, me repugnas. El echo de ahora llevar tu sangre me dá más asco ...

-Déjate de estupideces. Siempre la llevaste. Tan solo que ahora, yo te regalé un poco.

-¡Y lo hiciste por algo! –Volvió a insistir-. Tú eres el que más me odia ...

-¡Ya te dije que soy incapaz de matar a una mosca! –Dejo escapar, harto, cínico, burlesco. Incluso, Draco vió con odio como hasta fingiría llorar-. Te aprovechas de mí porque sabes que te aprecio ...

-¡Déjate de bromas! –Amenazó, acercándose más, haciendo que Harry dejara su drama y se inclinara, en un acto imposible, más para atrás de su asiento. Alejándose de la parte de Draco que cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro.

-¡Ponte algo, mamarracho y deja de estarte acercando!

-¿Qué, te asusta mi pene? –Preguntó, arrogante, deseando haberle picado. Con frustración, observó como Potter ampliaba más su sonrisa.

-No, no creo que me guste el salchichón. En todo caso, creo que el tuyo sería el de menos. Tu no vas a hacerme sentir mal con eso, Malfoy. ¿Cuándo es que vas a aprender que mientras más deseos de hacerme sentir mal, tengas, más enojado saldrás tú, y más victorioso saldré yo?

-La única cosa que me molesta de tí, Potter, es no saber con certeza cuando me dices la verdad y cuando me mientes ...

-Entonces cree lo que quieras. ¿Tú crees que estoy con Ginevra para aparentar? Créelo. Quizás el raro aquí seas tú ...

-¡No digas estupideces! –Gritó, enojado.

-¿Ves que siempre sales enojado cuando pretendes hacerme enojar? Malfoy –Se puso serio-. Estoy bromeando contigo, pero escúchame con atención. No te miento cuando te digo que allá afuera hay alguien con deseos de matarte ... Y no soy yo. En todo caso, no estás obligado a creerme.

-Entonces, demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que no eres La mataperros ...

-Ya lo hice. Escribí lo que me pediste. Te acabo de salvar la vida. Si fuera La mataperros y teniendo la oportunidad de matarte ahora mismo, ya lo estuviera haciendo ...

-Quizás no lo hagas porque no quieres ser descubierto.

-Yo no me escondo para nada.

-¿Seguro? –Harry desvió la mirada, enojado-. ¿Quizás no deseas matarme para quedarte con mi mujer?

-¡No comencemos con lo mismo! Ese asunto está cerrado. Cameron no me interesa como mujer. Ni yo a ella como hombre. Solo somos amigos. En todo caso, cree lo que quieras ...

-Esta bien, esta bien. Supongamos que no eres La mataperros ... ¿Entonces, quién?

-¿Y pretendes que yo lo sepa?

-Una idea debes de tener. ¿Quién crees que desea verme muerto?

-¡Todos! –Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, bajo la fuerte mirada de Draco-. Bueno, quizás unos cuantos. No sé. Los gemelos De Cabot ...

-¿Y de tus amigos, Potter?

-Ron no sería capaz. Es bruto y todo eso, pero no es capaz de matar. Hermione, tampoco. Para los demás, tú no existe.

-Entonces ¿Los De Cabot? ¿Acaso sabes algo y no me lo dices, aún?

-¿Y que voy a saber yo, Malfoy? Simple intuición. Todos sabemos que los gemelos están bravos contigo ...

-¿Solo ellos?

-Qué sé yo. Como te dije, puede ser cualquiera. Tú sabrás en quién creer. Incluso Ginevra. ¿Cuál es ese secreto que guardas? ¿Tan fuerte es como para matar?

-¿La culebrona? –Draco sonrió-. ¿Tan desgraciado eres que por salvarte tú, prefieres culpar a tu mujercita? –Harry rodó los ojos.

-Yo no la culpo. Te estoy ayudando, por si no te has dado cuenta. Te estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata la lista de sospechosos. Y yo estoy en el medio. Como te dije, el de la última palabra eres tú. No yo. Tú eres la víctima.

-Bueno –Observó, sentándose no muy lejos, frente a él-. No creo que la Weasley hubiera sido. Aunque no dudo que sea de armas tomar. La creo capaz de todo. Es una mosca muerta. Pero eso lo debes de saber tu mejor que yo ¿No?

-Quizás –Se limitó a decir, sin darle importancia-. ¿Crees que el secreto que guardas de ella es tan fuerte como para que se atreviera a matarte?

-Para mí no, pero para ella debe de ser el principio de su ruina. Ya perdió a Neville, así que no se arriesgará a perderte. Eres su gallina de oro. La luz para sacarla de la pobreza que tanto odia.

-¿Ese es el secreto? ¿Estuvo con Neville por su dinero? ¿Conmigo?

-No. No es ese el secreto. Pero no dudo eso. La Weasley es muy ambiciosa.

-Entonces, como no me piensas decir el secreto ... ¿Me piensas decir qué te traes con Neville? Porque no sé él, pero yo no me creo ese cuento de la amistad.

-Estas en lo correcto –Aceptó, socarronamente-. Y pienso que Neville lo sabe. No es nada bruto. Si de algo ha servido esa amistad es para darme cuenta de que es muy astuto. Puede llegar a jugar con las mismas armas que los demás. Él sabe que no me confío de él, como sé que no me puedo confiar de él. Que me está usando para arruinarte.

-Estás en lo correcto. Es más que obvio que sabemos el juego de cada quien. La pregunta es: ¿Lo ayudarás? ¿Te dejarás arrastrar por su odio? ¿Me harás la vida imposible?

-Te confieso que si me conviene, sí. De lo contrario, no –Harry sonrió ampliamente-. Dime tu ¿Me conviene arruinarte? ¿Atacarte?

-Esa decisión la sabrás tú. Sin embargo, te confieso que en mí encontraras a un simple enemigo. Nada más, pero Neville, tu nuevo amigo, podría ser tu perdición. Él no sabe lo que hace. Se está dejando influenciar por sus demonios. Yo, ya te estoy dando mi apoyo ...

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso quieres aliarte conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer?

-Cree lo que se te venga en gana. Yo no necesito aliarme con nadie para derrotar a mis enemigos, aunque te confieso que no son mis planes. Solo te pido que no te aproveches de Neville, de su dolor. Y por el bien tuyo, no te dejes arrastrar por él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ganar puntos conmigo?

-No veo en que me beneficiaría eso. No me interesa tu amistad, y menos si aún no cambias –Draco le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Yo cambié, pero al parecer no te das cuenta.

-El que esta ciego eres tú. No sabes qué hacer. Te estás dejando influenciar por lo demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No debo de hacerle caso a Cameron con eso de que confíe en tí? ¡Lo sabía!

-Ya dije que eres el de la última palabra. Haces bien en no confiar en nadie. Tan solo me preocupaba Neville, porque a pesar de todo lo aprecio.

-Sí. Tanto, que le quitaste a la mujer. No creas que me burlo –Se apresuró a decir-. En realidad, la Weasley es una culebrona.

-¿Y por qué no me dices por qué? Dime cual es el secreto ...

-En su debido momento. Sería muy apresurado. Dejemos que el río tome su cause.

-¿Atacarla? ¿Usarás el arma del secreto para atacarla cuando te convenga?

-Así es. Si Ginevra resulta ser mi principal sospechosa, se jode.

-Si embargo yo ya estoy pensando que entre ustedes hubo fuego. ¿No es así? –Draco le vió, con su sonrisa de medio lado. Una sonrisa enferma, dañina, a la vez que Harry le penetraba la mirada, esperando ese sí.

-Tienes una muy buena imaginación. Pero ya te dije, todo a su momento.

-¿Por qué no me haces el favor? Es lo menos que deberías de hacer después de lo que hice.

-Ya me imaginaba por donde ibas. ¿Por eso lo hiciste? ¿Por eso me donaste tu sangre? ¿Para que te contara lo del secreto?

-No. Ya te dije por qué lo hice. Pero creo que no sería una mala idea que me dieras una pista del secreto.

-Quizás estés en lo correcto –Se limitó a decir, disfrutando el ligero asombro en Harry.

-¿Es un sí?

-Como quieras.

-No me estás ayudando mucho. ¿No crees que yo si lo estoy haciendo contigo?

-Yo no te he pedido nada.

-Eres un mal agradecido. Deberías mostrarte, por lo que sea, por lo menos, un poco agradecido.

-Gracias por salvarme –Soltó, con una sonrisa socarrona-. Para que veas que aprendí a dar las gracias.

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Que me voy a burlar de ti porque me des las gracias? ¡No, Malfoy! Lo que no me gusta de tí es ese empeño tuyo en siempre joderme.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que me molesta. Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor. ¿Qué te hace pensar que siempre quiero hacerte daño? ¡Deja de hacerte el importante! No lo eres. No eres la única estrella que brilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que no me quieres hacer daño? ¿No te dejarás convencer de Neville?

-¿Y tú? ¿Debo de creer lo que me dice Cameron? ¿Debo de confiar en tí?

-No sé. Lo que puedes tener seguro es que tú ... Como si no existieras. No ando planeando cómo hacerte daño. Solo te noto cuando me jodes.

-Quizás antes. Pero no son mis planes, ahora. Todo lo que ha pasado, ha pasado como una jugada del destino. ¿Qué más quisiera yo que no toparme contigo?

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo sin la necesidad de ser amigos?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, mirándolo cuidadosamente, buscando el plan secreto-. ¿Olvidar todo? ¿Cómo si no existiéramos para el otro?

-Sí. Por nuestro bien. Te conviene, me conviene. Ya está bueno de enfrentamientos ¿No crees? Como dice Cameron, lo mejor será llevar la fiesta en paz, porque no sabemos el tiempo que llevaremos aquí; agregando lo del loco suelto en busca de sangre.

-Me parece bien. No me meto contigo, ni tú conmigo. Olvidar todo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sin ser amigos. Aunque te advierto, no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima. Hay alguien que quiere verme muerto, y tú estás entre ellos.

-Si todo lo que dije, si todo lo que he hecho no te convence... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tiempo al tiempo y este te hará ver que no quiero hacerte daño. Para mí no existes. En cuanto salga por esa puerta y regrese, no sé que vaya a inventar, pero puedes estar seguro que no diré nada. Para que veas las cosas que hago ...

-No estás en la obligación de hacerlo.

-Pero no quiero más problemas, y evidentemente estás harto de ellos. Vamos a hacer un paro. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ya te dije. No existimos para ninguno de los dos.

-Bien.

-Nada más no vayas a tomar confianza.

-Recuerda, no pretendo ser tu amigo, pero tampoco tu enemigo. Aunque, también, tendré un ojo abierto sobre tí.

-Comenzamos mal. La desconfianza no nos lleva a nada bueno ...

-Así es mejor.

-No te lleves del gusto y no mires más de la cuenta –Bromeó Draco.

-No hay nada interesante en esta recámara. Nada más que Dimitri ... ¡Es encantador! Espero que me lo dejes de vez en cuando, en todo caso, él vendrá a mí. Si te niegas.

-Sí. Estoy seguro de eso, también. Saldrá medio rebelde –Agregó, levantándose con el pequeño en brazos, haciendo que su miembro se moviera ligeramente como si fuera un columpio. Harry mandó una rápida mirada, sin poderlo evitar-. ¿No qué no? Cuidado contigo, eh. Me dí cuenta de eso.

-Por favor –Se hizo el desatendido-. Además, tu te lo buscas. ¡Ponte algo!

-No. Tu no existes para mí. Estoy solo aquí.

-Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Acaso te gusta exhibirte?

-¿Ante quién? –Harry rodó los ojos, levantándose y acercándose a los libreros, tomando el primer libro que se cruzó ante su mirada.

-Pues yo también haré como si tú no estuvieras.

-Entonces no me hables –Ordenó.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-¡Pues ya cállate!

-Eso te digo.

-Pero tú sigues ...

-Y tú también.

-Bueno, piérdete.

-Tú, primero.

-Después de tí.

-Sigue soñando ...

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a la esposa de Malfoy, su amigo y Hermione. Serios. Esperando alguna explicación. Confundida, no pudo evitar tensarse, olvidando el pequeño entrenamiento que había recibido de Neville. Debía mantener la calma. Serenarse. Todo saldría bien.

-Hasta que llegas, Luna –Comenzó Hermione, medio enfadada-. Te desapareciste desde anoche y estas son las horas en las que llegas ...

-Me quedé con Neville –Explicó, haciendo que Blaise (quien ya traía pantalón) y Cameron, se miraran. Entre ellos había algo misterioso y comenzaba a apestar-. Toda la noche.

-Eso es evidente –Habló Cameron, caminando hacia la cama y tomando una almohada-. Ya sabrás que hacemos aquí ...

Luna palideció al ver aquello. Su almohada no tenía funda.

-Y no encontramos nada. Pero, cuidadosamente, nos fijamos que tu funda de almohada desapareció. ¿Me podrías decir dónde está? ¿Acaso vomitaste sobre ella y la botaste? ¿Fue eso? –Preguntó, sarcástica e irónicamente, a la vez, enojada-. ¿Sabes que La mataperros me colocó una funda de almohada, anoche, verdad? –Preguntó, acercándose con ella en manos-. Quería matarme. Quería que muriera asfixiada poco a poco.

-Confieso que no sé nada –Dijo tranquilamente, recibiendo la almohada-. Después de la cena regresé con Hermione a la habitación. No me percate de ello. Me fui y ella es testigo de que nunca volví, incluso después del espectáculo que montaste. Todo el tiempo estuve junto a Neville. En todo caso, él les corroborará mi teoría.

-Porque ya lo tenían planeado ¿Verdad? –Teorizó Cameron, a punto de explotar. En aquel entonces, Luna lanzó la almohada desganadamente hacia la cama-. ¿Qué hicieron toda la noche? ¿Planear qué iban a decir o que iban a hacer?

-En realidad, estábamos haciendo el amor –Confesó, haciendo que Hermione se quedara petrificada-. Toda la noche. Incluso si ves mis ojeras, es que no dormí nada. El tampoco. Debes de entender que después de meses sin que su mujercita le complaciera, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Y yo, moderna al fin, le hice el favor.

-Entonces ¿Quién más entró a esta habitación, ayer, Hermione –Preguntó Cameron, no muy convencida con la explicación de Luna, volteando a ver a Hermione, quien no contestó inmediatamente, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-Harry y Ginevra. Tan solo ellos, que yo sepa. Pero dudo que ella ... –Antes de que Hermione terminara, ya la rubia había salido disparada de la recámara.

Blaise cruzó una mirada en agradecimiento. Vestido como siempre, la siguió.

Luna sonrió para sí, enigmáticamente. Hermione cerró los ojos, quizás pidiendo a Dios que no pasara nada. Llevó ambas manos a su estómago. Ahora estaba esperando un hijo. No podía salir de allí porque de seguro pasaría mala sangre. Cayó, resignada, sobre un lado de la cama, rogando que los gritos que se venían fueran como susurros lejanos.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Luna, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y acercándose preocupadamente a ella.

-Sí, sí –Aseguró-. Lo que pasa es que eso de la funda de almohada me puso mal. Ve tú a saber que más va a pasar al final del día ... Son tantas cosas tan seguidas. ¿Es que nunca habrá paz? Siempre pasa algo. Suceso tras suceso.

-Ya no le des mente a eso, Hermione. Estate quieta. En tu estado no es bueno que sigas atormentándote.

-¿Cómo lo evito? ¿Cómo hago? ¡Ahora esto! Y tú, desde ayer, metida todo el día junto a Neville. Te estás liando mucho con él, y sabemos que no está en el mejor momento de su vida. Luna, asegúrame de que no estás haciendo nada malo ...

-¿Hacer el amor es malo? –Volver a escuchar aquello le inquietaba. Deseando no indagar mucho en el tema, fue que tomó la decisión de no cuestionarle y reclamarle nada al respecto.

-¿Segura que tan solo fue eso?

-Segura.

-¿Y la funda de almohada? ¿De verdad no sabes nada?

-No se nada, Hermione –Mintió-. Quizás alguien entró y la tomó. Tú, más que nadie, sabes que yo no fui.

-¿Y Neville? ¿No está tramando nada en contra de Harry y Ginevra?

-Está empeñado, pero aún no –Aseguró-. Ya deja de pensar en eso.

-¡No puedo! Nos estamos matando los unos con los otros. Aquí todos velan por sus intereses sin importar el daño a los demás. Luna, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada indebido para solo obtener el cariño de Neville. ¡Prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo, Hermione, pero ya ... ¡Tranquilízate y cálmate! Nada de esto será bueno para la salud del bebé. Y a pesar de todo, Hermione ... También es tu hijo. Porque ya está dentro de ti. Forma parte de ti. E incluso, puede llegar a parecerse más a ti que a Harry o a Ginevra.

-Se pueden retirar. Ustedes acaban de comprobar que aquí no hay nada –Exigió, despectiva y altaneramente, Ginevra.

Cameron y Blaise se observaron, serios.

-No respires calmadamente por eso, Weasley –Contestó Cameron, agriamente-. De la habitación de Hermione a desaparecido una funda de almohada, y sabes lo que eso quiere decir ...

-Yo tengo la mía, puesta –Respondió sarcásticamente, en un tono casi burlesco.

-Resulta que tú estuviste en esa habitación, anoche ...

-Y pretendes que si yo estuve allí, y me la robé, que no lo hice –Aclaró-. ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? Como te dijeron antes; si te digo que no ¿Me creerás?

Cameron apretó los dientes, enojada. Bajo su fachada, Ginevra disfrutaba la reacción que estaba causando en la rubia, quien decidida, se acercó lentamente. Amenazante, haciendo que por un momento, ella, Ginevra, retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Bien –Dijo Cameron, de la manera más simple-. Aprovéchate de mí y haz lo que quieras, pero ándate con cuidado. Si Draco no contó nada, lo haré yo.

Bajo su sonrisa, estudió la reacción de la chica. Se había paralizado. El miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Sí, lo sabes. ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

-¡Di lo que quieras! Es tu palabra contra la mía ...

-¿Y si te digo que Blaise puede servirme de testigo?

-Suelto, así, toda perrona, que tienen un complot contra mí ...

Se estaba haciendo la graciosa delante de una mujer dolida. Como nada de sorprender, dada a sus últimas actuaciones, Cameron le sonrió. En ella existía el mal.

-¿Y si Harry me apoya?

-¿Qué? –Exclamó, sorprendida-. ¿De qué hablas?

-En cuanto lo vea, se lo digo. Ya vamos a ver a quien de las dos le creerá más ... Si no es que ya se lo imagina. Harry es muy parecido a mí. Destilamos miel ... –Ginevra le vió, insanamente. Cameron, sonreía descaradamente junto a Blaise, quien disfrutaba aquella escena.

-A mí, por supuesto –Aseguró. Cameron amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

-Vamos a ver quien de las dos es más perra ...

-Delante de todos eres la insufrible y pobre desfigurada. Nosotros sabemos –Se autoseñaló, para después apuntar, como si nada, en dirección a Blaise. Ginevra vió en su dirección, siendo testigo de como el chico le sonreía burlonamente, a la vez que le saludaba falsamente con la mano– lo verdaderamente perra que eres. ¿Qué pensaría tu hermanito, y no solo él, no, todos los demás, si se enteran que te dejabas penetrar por Draco. Que disfrutabas como una sucia mientras te humillaba en un acto loco de lujuria. De dominación. De como te encantaba hacerle masturbación oral hasta que se corriera en tu cara. Incluso, qué pensarías que ocurriría si se llega a enterar de que realizabas orgías?

Ginevra estaba más que servida. Estaba a su merced. Ni siquiera Draco le había dicho todas esas cosas. Eran verdad, pero nunca pensó escucharlo de esa manera. Eran actos imborrables que trataba de olvidar. No más.

-Eres una puerca, una cochina, una cerda, sucia, vagabunda, perra, maldita, asquerosa, una gata, eres una puta, rastrera, golfa ... –Un monólogo de insultos. Y Ginevra estaba expuesta, escuchando atentamente. No podía más con aquello. Quería arrancar ese mal de raíz. No quería seguir escuchando, demostró el mal que causaba en ella las semillas que sembraban. No fingía. Se sentía mal.

-¡Cállate! –Rogó, tapándose los oídos. Negando con la cabeza frenéticamente. No más.

Cameron le vió, satisfecha.

-¡Deja de fingir! –Gritó, pero sin perder la calma-. No te hagas la víctima. Te encanta hacerte la víctima –La tomó del brazo, zarandeándola con fuerza-. ¡Conmigo, no! Yo sé que eres capaz de matar para que todos sigan teniendo esa idea que tienen sobre ti y que te haz encargado de construir. ¡Dime, confiesa que haz matado! ¡Mataste a Draco y quizás ya lo habías hecho antes! Conoces el sabor del crimen ...

-¡Yo no maté a Draco! ¡Nunca he matado! –Aclaró, no muy convencida. Supo que ella, Cameron, se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando cobardemente.

-Pues, yo no te creo –Dijo tranquilamente, viendola a los ojos a través de la funda de almohada. Hablaba muy en serio. Lo supo.

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. La rubia sabía algo, y eso no le convenía. Estaba resultando ser más dañina que el mismo Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –Se atrevió a preguntar, a sabiendas de que quedaba expuesta ante ello.

-¿Dando el brazo a torcer? –Preguntó Cameron, justamente apretando las manos de la chica, disfrutando su gesto de dolor-. Entonces ¿Admite que eres una asesina?

-¡No lo soy! –Trató de zafarse de las garras de la chica, inútilmente-. ¡Me lastimas, suéltame!

-Tu dolor no es más grande que el mío –Le dejó en claro, apretándole con más fuerza. Acercó su rostro al de ella, para que viera la seriedad de su mirada desde más cerca. Aquello no era necesario, Blaise podía admirarlo desde su posición-. Estoy segura de que tú eres La mataperros ...

-¡Estás enloquecida! Culpas a uno, después a otro ... Admítelo. ¡No tienes idea de quien es La mataperros! ¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz de auto-atacarme? ¡Tengo testigos! ¡La mataperros me atacó! No soy yo –En sus facciones se dibujaba una sonrisa insana. Masoquista.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, precisamente, cuando te ataco La mataperros? ¿No le incitabas a matarte? ¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Draco, verdad? ¡Sí, lo pensabas! ¿Y qué gritaste, muy convencida? ¿Qué lo matarías? ¿No fue eso, acaso? –La rabia de Cameron se vio cernida por el asombro de Ginevra.

-¡Tú eres La perra! –Dejó escapar, sorprendida, a la vez que el aliento desaparecía de su entorno-. ¿Querías matarme?

Cameron sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que admites que dijiste que iba a matar a Draco?

-¡Lo dije, pero no lo hice! ¡Tú eres La mataperros! ¡Tú quieres matarme!

-No seas estúpida. ¿Yo voy a atacar a mi esposo? Dime algo ¿Lo mataste porque te amenazó con contar todo o porque nunca te sirvió para lo que querías? Sacarle dinero. O, incluso, conociendo tu lado sexual, podemos pensar que estás enojada porque ya no te hace caso. Porque ya no te domina como la yegua que eres ... Eres tan poca cosa, que necesitas ser pisoteada para sentirte viva.

-¡Di lo que quieras! –Soltó, cansada de la situación-. Me queda en claro que tú no eres quien parece ser ...

-Ya somos dos –Le guiño el ojo, soltándola del brazo y girándose, lista para salir. Le hizo señas a Blaise de que se preparara para salir, cruzando por su lado. Una vez en la puerta, volvió a girarse hacia su enemiga, con aires de grandeza-. Cuidate de mí. Soy muy perra, mi turroncito de azúcar ...

Le mandó un beso, burlonamente.

Salió, seguida de su perro faldero, quien se había girado y mirado con burla, agarrándose el pene y acentuando su bulto. Ofreciéndosela.

Cerró, abruptamente, haciéndola caer en el piso, vencida. Le vió, con odio, a través de la puerta y le escuchó reír dementemente por toda la casa, junto a la perra esposa del difunto. La habían humillado. Se burlaron de ella. La estaban acabando poco a poco. Hasta Harry. Comenzó a llorar, desesperada, aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama. Su pesadilla aún no empezaba.

No podía entender como Potter hacía como si la situación no le interesase. Por más que fuese, allí estaban sus amigos, también. Parecía despreocupado. Como si nada estuviera pasando. Obviamente, Dimitri se encontraba con él. Momentos atrás, se había mostrado interesado en jugar con él, y para no caer en una absurda discusión, le dejó. Reían en grandes carcajadas a la vez que Harry le hacía caras raras. Para Dimitri, graciosas. No podía negar que si no estuvieran atravesando por aquella situación, se hubiera reído con ellos, porque aunque no quisiese, las risas de ese par eran contagiosas. Ver a su hijo feliz con Harry era extraño. Pero no se lo impediría, siempre y cuando él estuviera presente. Atento.

A pesar de todo, de que la situación se apoderaba de él; la tensión, sonrió, transformando su sonrisa en una melancólica.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que está pasando –Se decidió a desahogarse. Por un momento, Harry se hizo el que no le escuchó, cumpliendo lo que habían dicho. Dejó el cuerpo de Dimitri debajo del suyo, sin ejercer fuerza alguna. Le regaló una sonrisa, volteándo a ver a Draco, abrumado. Cansado.

-Será porque confío en Cameron –La sonrisa melancólica de Draco desapareció. No esperaba aquella respuesta-. A pesar del corto tiempo, sé por qué actúa y de qué forma se deja arrastrar por los acontecimientos. Sus límites. A pesar de todo, a veces pienso que me es totalmente enigmática, misteriosa. Es tu esposa, y tú deberías saber eso mejor que yo. Mis amigos me importan, pero si uno de ellos es culpable, lamentablemente tendrá que pagar. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Mi hijo. Estoy seguro que Hermione estará bien protegida. Cameron no le hará nada. Ella, también, es madre. Sabe de esas cosas. ¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarte y te distraes? Ninguno de nosotros tiene varita, una gran ventaja el que Cameron y tus amigos tengan.

Draco asintió lentamente.

-Ya he pensado en todo eso, pero no dejo de angustiarme –Confesó.

En aquel momento a Harry le brillaban los ojos. Draco estaba angustiado por el futuro de su familia. Por alguien. Por sus amigos. Lucía indefenso. Desconsolador. Aquella parte le sorprendía totalmente. Cameron debía tener razón: Había cambiado. Él tenía razón al habérselo dicho, también.

-Es normal –Soltó Harry, se levantó, levantando a Dimitri del sofá y cargándolo. Se dirigió a la cama, frente a Draco, postrando a Dimitri entre ellos. Se sentó, quedando a la altura de su rostro-. Pero ten fe. Ya vas a ver como viene con noticias, y buenas –Le sonrió, pero Draco permanecía serio, así que dirigió su mirada a Dimitri, quien le correspondió.

-Lo tomas tan calmadamente, que tendré que pensar que en realidad no eres La mataperros –Harry le vió, serio.

-Es que no lo soy. Ya te dije –No elevó su tono de voz. Era una conversación increíblemente suave. En susurros, como si no quisiesen que nadie les escuchara-. Si no, no estuviera aquí.

-Pero lo estás haciendo por Cameron –Recriminó, manteniendo su tono de voz-. No porque me quieras ver vivo ...

-¿Y eso qué importa? –Preguntó, quizás un poco fastidiado-. Lo que cuenta es que estoy aquí. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ... Estoy aquí e hice lo que hice. La intensión, Malfoy, es lo que cuenta.

-Entonces ¿Quieres, en realidad, que se descubra a La mataperros?

Draco estudió su reacción. Lo vió flaquear. Titubear, abandonando su mirada, refugiándose nuevamente en Dimitri, quien se encontraba encantado, con una sonrisa enloquecedora, de tenerlos a los dos.

-Bueno, sí. Al que te hizo lo que te hizo, claro.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó, desconfiadamente. Harry, notando aquello, volvió a afirmar.

-Por supuesto. También quiso matar a Ginevra. Eso me preocupa. Cualquiera puede ser el siguiente. Aunque creo que tan solo se ha empeñado contigo.

-Así es. Lo único que me provoca es salir allá afuera ... –Dijo, frustradamente.

-¡El plan es cierto, Malfoy! Quieren matarte ... –Tenía que hacerle ver que no era una buena idea salir afuera.

-¿Plan? ¿Quiénes quieren matarme?

-Los hermanos De Cabot, obvio. Tienes que andarte con cuidado ...

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Dímelo! Si realmente quieres ayudarme, hazlo de esta manera. ¡Dime qué sabes!

-Nada. Lo mismo que todos ...

-No te creo. ¡Confiésalo, Potter!

-Bueno, está bien. Escuché una conversación entre los De Cabot sobre un plan contra tí. Quieren cobrar venganza por lo que le "hiciste" a Coralia. Y comentaron sobre un intento fallido de matarte ...

-¿Qué? –Lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Y creo que lo querían volver a intentar. Pudo ser uno de ellos, pero sigues vivo. Si se enteran que vives volverán a intentarlo ...

-No si los mato yo primero –Dijo, entre dientes. Harry negó.

-El plan es tan cierto, que vas a tener que hacerte el muerto y quedarte aquí ...

-¿Y tú crees que me voy a quedar aquí, encerrado, para siempre? ¡Estás equivocado!

-No tienes opción, por ahora. Es lo mejor. Tienes que cuidarte. Por ellos, Malfoy. Por tu familia. Dime, a ver, ¿Qué sentiste cuando estabas enterrado? ¿No te dió miedo? ¿No sentiste deseos de estar con tú familia para siempre?

Draco le miró. Harry tomaba la mano de Dimitri, abriendo tiernamente su puño y le soplando suavemente, produciendo que el bebé riera ruidosamente.

-Sí –Confesó, serio, manteniendo la mirada en él-. Si tuve miedo por ellos ... Y por mí. En realidad, no quería morir.

-¿Ves? –Volvió a fijarse en Draco-. ¿Entonces, para qué arriesgarte?

-¡Para no lamentar!

-Deja que pase el tiempo, Malfoy. Créeme. Deja que el destino tome la decisión. Si vas a salir allá afuera, que sea por un motivo. Que no sea por un arranque tuyo. ¿Para qué exponerte? Puedes permanecer aquí, tranquilo, respirando la paz, con tu familia y amigos. Respirando la tranquilidad que no se respira en la otra casa.

-Cuando salga, juro que voy a matar a esos gemelos del Demonio ...

-Si no es que tu esposa se te adelanta –Bromeó, disfrutando la incomprensión en Draco-. Como ella dice: Es una perra. Tenías que ver como clavó el puñal, con el que te atacó La mataperros, a Coralia ... Por un momento se transformó en otra mujer. Inspiraba miedo. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de aquello.

-Por amor, es capaz de lo que sea –Aseguró-. Pero no debió. Ahora más ganas de matar tendrán los desgraciados esos.

-Sigue viva. Después de que Cameron salió de la casa, con tus amigos, llevaron a Coralia a su recámara. Ginevra es medimaga, así que se prestó a atenderla. Según ella, con unas hierbas estará bien. Prepararán una poción para cerrarle la herida, mientras, tendrá que aguantar el dolor –Se fijó en su pecho. La herida había desaparecido-. Tienes la suerte de que hayan encontrado una varita ...

-¿Qué dices? La suerte es que Cameron supiera qué hacer. Imagínate a Coralia con una varita. ¿Sabrá la tonta qué hacer para curarse? Y bueno, aunque siga viva, el deseo de matar de ellos no cambiará. Aumentará. ¡Son unos bestias!

-¡Ya deja de atormentarte! Me estás poniendo verde –Draco le vió, quizás enojado-. Mira –Siguió, tratando de aminorar las cosas-, vive el momento y deja que todo pase. Hazme caso.

Volvió a soplar la mano de Dimitri, haciendo que la pequeña rabia de Draco disipara. Tendría que hacerle caso; ocultándole que sería la segunda vez que se llevaba de sus consejos, como Harry ocultaría que lo salvó porque se lo había prometido a Cameron, tiempo atrás. Que si de él dependía, lo salvaba de cualquier situación. Ahora que lo había hecho, sentía un sentimiento indescriptible. Bueno. Sin duda la mejor elección. El bien, aunque fuese a los enemigos, tarde o temprano llenaba de gozo, orgullo, y más si comenzaban a dejar a un lado las peleas.

Draco tomó la otra mano de Dimitri, imitando a Harry, bajo la mirada de éste y Dimitri, quien comenzó a reír, viéndose atacado por los dos. Sobre la risa contagiosa, en la que Harry y Draco se vieron internados, vieron a los ojos cómplicemente, y al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa en la cara, volvieron a someter a Dimitri. Como resultado, la habitación se llenó de gozo, de risa. Felicidad. Una corta felicidad. Dando receso a los problemas pesados que aún no terminaban, por la sencilla razón de que aún no empezaban.

Tras la derrota de Dimitri, quien seguía riendo ruidosa e inalcanzablemente, Draco y Harry volvieron a mirarse, esta vez, serios. Pero sin enojos o reclamo. A pesar de la ventana estar cerrada, un haz de luz se colaba por la rendija. Luz que atravesaba sus rostros.

El calor de las velas encendidas en toda la habitación.

-Gracias, Potter –Dijo Draco, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa en agradecimiento-. Sinceramente. Por lo que hiciste. Sin sarcasmos, esta vez, Gracias ...

Harry se sorprendió sonriéndole levemente, de medio lado.

-De nada.

Dimitri los observó desde abajo, sonriente de verlos unidos. Por un momento, se sintieron incómodos de estudiarse por tanto tiempo, así que Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose lentamente de la cama, haciendo que Harry, avergonzado, volteara a ver hacia otro lado. Disimuladamente, para no demostrar que aquello le afectaba, obviamente, Draco lo supo.

-Por aquí debería de haber una varita ... –Intuyó, comenzando a buscar por entre las cosas.

-¿Varita? ¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué, Potter? ¿Es que acaso quieres estar aquí, conmigo, el resto de tu vida?

-Ah, no, no ... Varita. Sí –Draco negó levemente la estupidez del chico.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Sigues empeñado en lo mismo?

-Despreocúpate. Salir de la habitación, no de la casa –Aclaró, volteándo a verle, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y es que no te piensas cambiar? ¿No te avergüenzas? –Draco se miró la entrepierna, serio.

-¿Te parece que debo avergonzarme? Pero si Cameron luce complacida –Observó, confundido-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Muy pequeña?

Harry negó, un poco molesto.

-Sin comentarios, Malfoy. Déjate de bromas y ponte algo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que cuando entren Cameron y tus amigos piensen mal?

-No tendrían –Dejó concluso, volviendo a la tarea-. Mejor ven conmigo y ayúdame.

Harry prefirió no hacerle caso. Volvió a concentrarse en Dimitri, quien lo observaba divertidamente. Esperando la continuación del juego. Era lo único en que pensaba el pequeño: Jugar.

-¡Potter, ven! –Llamó Draco, insistente-. Vienes o te busco –Bromeó, fingiendo seriedad.

-No te atrevas –Advirtió, serio. Mirándole. Draco, también lo hizo.

-Entonces, ven.

Harry respiró profunda y exageradamente.

-Ya voy ...

Las gemelas Patil se vieron, nerviosas y cómplicemente.

-Según tenía informada, nadie de ustedes traía varitas. ¿Me pueden explicar de dónde sacaron estas varitas? –Preguntó Cameron, blandiendo en sus manos dos varitas largas.

-No han encontrado nada más que dos varitas –Soltó una de ellas, aparentemente incómoda y fastidiada-. ¿Dónde esta el crimen?

-Lo extraño es que querían mantenerlo como un secreto. ¿Acaso tenían planeado usarlas para planes macabros y que nadie se enterara que ustedes poseían dos de ellas?

-En todo caso tu esposo fue atacado por arma Muggle –Dijo la otra-. Si hubiésemos sido nosotras, un simple maleficio hubiera acabado con él. Tus conclusiones son conjeturas y nada más.

A Blaise le molestó la forma tan despectiva con la que se refería a Draco. Cameron estaba peor. La estaban enloqueciendo. Como si todos hubieran asistido a alguna reunión para ponerse de acuerdo en ponerla loca. Hacerla explotar. Cerró los ojos, por un momento, conteniéndose de sacar su varita y torturarlas. En todo caso, usar las que ya poseía.

-Nosotras no tenemos motivos para matar a Malfoy –Dijo la primera.

-Pero si el Weasley –Habló Blaise-. Una de ustedes siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Podrían hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir su miserable amor? Porque él no corresponde –Estaba enamorado de ella. De Hermione. Lo sabía. Quizás siempre lo supo, también.

-Yo no me mancharía las manos de sangre por el amor de Ron –Dijo una de ellas. Padma-. No soy capaz de matar a nadie.

-Más te vale que no seas capaz –Advirtió Cameron, amenazante-. Más les vale –Dijo a ambas-. Porque en el momento en el que la duda me llegue a pasar, si quiera, lo lamentaran. Tan solo por eso, quizás mueran. Que no se les olvide que son dos las locas sueltas ...

-¡Nada, no hay nada! –Exhausto, Harry se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Vencido-. Al parecer no saldremos de aquí hasta que regresen ...

Un par de metros enfrente, con una manta envuelta alrededor de la cintura, un gracioso Draco le encaró.

-Ya deja de quejarte. Cualquiera diría que te estamos tratando mal ...

-No me refiero a eso –Interrumpió-. Al contrario, no imaginé pasármela tan relajado. Porque déjame decirte que arreglar las cosas contigo ha sido una total descarga –Confesó, como quitándose la peor de las cargas-. Además, Dimitri es un encanto. Y, tú fuiste el que insistió respecto a lo de la varita.

-Bueno, err ... Sí –Draco le vio, serio-. Acuérdate que hasta allí. Mucha confianza, no tomes. Mira que en cualquier momento se me olvida que sacamos banderas blancas y volvemos a lo de antes.

-Depende. Si comienzas a molestarme ...

-¡Yo nunca te molesto! Es que eres tan ególatra que piensas que todo el mundo está pendiente tuyo. Que la gente solo se preocupa por como llamar tu atención ...

-¡Ya, ya! –Cortó Harry, levantándose, fastidiado, caminando hacia la pequeña sala-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Draco observó como se servía del jugo que Pansy había dejado y Cameron ordenado beber.

-Sí, por favor.

Harry vertió la cantidad deseada en su vaso, volteando a ver a Draco.

-Bien, entonces ven a servirte –Soltó burlonamente, mientras bebía a gusto. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de Dimitri, quien se mostró hambriento, llegando hasta Harry para que le diera a probar de aquella suculenta bebida de color rojo intenso.

Draco vió, un poco celoso, como Harry le daba de beber cuidadosamente, de su vaso. Cuidando de que no se ahogara. Estaba sentado, y Harry, con una mano, le sujetaba de la nuca, mientras que con la otra, manejaba la porción que el pequeño bebía. Lo estaba disfrutando, y Harry parecía llenarse, tan solo, observando como ese pequeño dependía de él.

-Veo que le comienzas a tomar cariño –Comentó Draco, sirviéndose su porción-. Pensé que te caía mal, porque era mi hijo.

-No, no, no –Corrigió Harry-. No me caía mal. Pero no te voy a negar que me atemorizaba un poco.

-¿Temor? ¿A mi hijo? ¡Es un niño, Potter! ¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia? ¿Qué podría hacerte?

-No es eso –Se justificó-. Lo que pasa es que, no sé, quizás te diste cuenta ... Mostraba, y lo sigue haciendo, un tipo de obsesión enfermiza hacia mí –Bromeó. Draco le vió, serio-. Bueno, me temo que yo estoy comenzando a sentir lo mismo. Voy a temer cuando llegue ese momento en el que no me pueda despegar de él.

Draco bebió de su jugo, mientras observaba, con asombro, como Dimitri había acabado todo el jugo de Harry, sin permitirle a éste probar una vez más. Harry sonrió, sorprendido de aquello, a la vez que mostraba el vaso, como si fuera un trofeo.

-¡Se lo bebió todo! Pero, si es todo un campeón –Alagó, graciosamente, a la vez que lo cargaba sobre sus piernas y comenzaba otro nuevo juego. Inmediatamente el pequeño respondió, riendo desenfrenadamente. Aunque, lucía un poco incómodo. Harry observó sus labios, puramente rojos. Como si hubiera bebido sangre. Su cabello revuelto y los ojos negros, brillantes.

-No juegues con él –Seguía en tono serio, Draco, observando atentamente mientras bebía-. Lo vas hacer vomitar. Tienes que sacarle los gases ...

Harry le vió, perdido.

-¿Y como? –Draco negó, como diciendo: Este Potter no puede ser más estúpido.

Dejó su vaso de jugo sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala, acercándose a ellos. Se inclinó para tomar a Dimitri, pero éste se rehusó, pegándose más a Harry, quien lo abrazó tiernamente, diciéndole que no le dejaría. Ante aquello, Draco miró, atormentado. Aquellos estaban tan entretenidos transmitiéndose mimos que no se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Draco. Lucía molesto.

-Bien –Su voz sonó seca, pero con frustración, vió como ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención a su humor-. Tienes que cargarlo ...

A la vez, volvía a tomar a Dimitri, quien creyendo que lo alejarían de Harry, comenzó a rehusarse.

-Estate quieto, Dimitri –Pidió Draco, un poco irritado, colocándolo sobre Harry, quien lo sostuvo, a la vez que sus manos se entre cruzaban con las de Draco. Lucían torpes. Finalmente, Dimitri apoyó su cabeza, listo para dormir, sobre el hombro de Harry, y éste miraba a Draco, sin saber que hacer.

El rubio, renuente a cruzar palabras con él, tomó, casi violentamente, la mano derecha de Harry y la colocó en la espalda de Dimitri. Sería imposible explicarle sin hablarle.

-Tienes ... –Su voz sonó ronca-. Ejem, ejem ... Tienes que golpear ligeramente su espalda.

Harry asintió, dándose a ello. Inseguro, quizás con temor de hacerle daño, golpeó suavemente sobre la espalda de Dimitri ... Y esperó. Dimitri no reaccionaba, permanecía tranquilo. Observó a Draco, ceñudo y confundido. Éste le miraba, serio. Avergonzado, desvió la mirada y volvió a palmear.

Nada. Miró hacia Draco, aturdido. No estaba haciéndolo bien, o no le había explicado bien.

-¡No estás esperando a que la vecina que conteste, Potter! –Exclamó, enojado, exasperado-. ¡Hazlo constantemente! Suave, que es un niño, no un perro –Le recordó.

Harry permanecía atento, como el chico que recibía ordenes. Asintió, torpemente, volviendo al trabajo y tras tomar confianza, esperó los resultados de sus palmadas.

Dimitri se había quedado dormido, tras haber eructado ruidosamente un par de veces, dejando a Harry totalmente anonadado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Exclamó Harry, maravillado. Draco le vió, raro, como si estuviera hablando con un estúpido. Para Potter, era como si aquello fuera una de las maravillas.

-En ningún lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Ay, Potter –Se quejó, molesto, mientras acomodaba a Dimitri en la cama y lo arropaba con una de las mantas que quedaban, y obvio, limpias. Lo trataba como a un rey, percatándose de cualquier cosa-. Pues observaba a Cameron hacérselo. Así aprendí.

-Aah.

-¿Desconoces todo? ¿Todo lo que respecta a niños? –Preguntó, un poco exasperado por la ignorancia de Potter.

-Bueno ... Sí. Sé algunas cosas ...

-Ejemplo ...

-Ejemplo –Aventuró a decir, buscando entre la laguna de recuerdos-. Ejeeemplo ...

-Eres un idiota –Terminó Draco-. No sabes nada –Sentenció.

Harry no le prestó atención, acostándose a dormir a un lado de Dimitri, viéndole como si fuera la mejor imagen del mundo, a la vez que sus manos dejaban caer el vaso al suelo, el cual no se rompió al chocar contra la alfombra roja.

-Me gusta su metabolismo –Confesó Harry, extasiado-. Jugar, divertirse, reír, jugar, jugar, reír, comer y dormir ... ¿Siempre hace lo mismo?

-Sí. Ya me estoy comenzando a quejar con él ¿Sabes? No va a la escuela, se la pasa de golfo todo el día ... –Decía irónicamente.

-¡Oigan a este! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bravo?

-No.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-A tí no te importa.

-Bueno –Dijo Harry, sin darle importancia y disponiéndose a dormir. Cerró los ojos.

Silencio.

Les observó a los dos, con el ceño fruncido. Decidió acostarse a un otro lado de Dimitri, quedando, éste en el medio de su padre y Harry. No dormiría. No podía. Tan solo se limitó a verlos a los dos dormir tranquilamente. Con la respiración al mismo compás. En un solo tono. Suave.

-¿Celos? –Preguntó Harry, sobresaltando a Draco. Abrió un ojo, para verle-. ¿Otra vez? ¿Quieres hablar? Creo que sería lo mejor.

Por un momento Draco le vió, sin decir nada. Serio, indagando dentro de sí. Analizando la situación.

-Déjalo –Soltó finalmente, con una sonrisa leve-. Es tonto.

-¿Eres muy celoso? –Preguntó, curioso, con una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso –Volvió a su tono serio.

-¡Sí, lo eres! –Se burló-. Bueno, lo siento –Se retractó, al ver el enojo en Draco-. No es mi intención. Estás muy serio, tan solo quiero que la estadía, en lo que nos abren, no sea tediosa.

-Si te callas, será menos tediosa.

Harry no le contestó, cerrando su ojo y disponiéndose a dormir.

-Está bien. Hagamos como si no existiésemos –Volvió a proponer, acomodándose un poco.

Silencio.

Draco volviendo a observarlos, aturdido con la imagen. Como si ellos fuesen padre e hijo.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy muy apegado a mi familia, Potter. Siempre me pongo así cuando veo que alguien trata de alejarlos de mí y ... ¿Potter?

Ronquido.

-¿Potter? ¿Te dormiste?

-¿Huh? –Balbuceó Harry, entre sueño.

-Ahora me dice que soy aburrido –Murmuró para sí, Draco, cabreado-. Hasta durmiendo me fastidia ...

Tocaron en la puerta exigentemente, haciendo que Coralia guardara su varita, rápidamente, debajo de la manta que la cubría. Su hermana, Candela, se sobresaltó y la miró, indecisa. La primera le hizo señas para que abriera la puerta y mantuviera la calma, a la vez que la chica, también, guardaba su varita dentro del armario, no muy lejos de la puerta.

Abrió, y la recámara se vió invadida por Cameron, quien lucía ofuscada, Blaise y los gemelos De Cabot.

-Tus hermanos me dieron la desagradable noticia de que no habías muerto –Soltó rápidamente, de muy mal humor. No se detuvo, caminando hasta postrarse frente a frente de ella. Coralia le sonrió, burlonamente.

-Siento que no pudieras convertirte en una criminal ...

-Aún estoy a tiempo –Avisó, con fiereza. Chase intentó alcanzarlas, pero simplemente Blaise les bloqueó el paso, sacando su varita y sorprendiendo a todos en el acto.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, verdad? Con un simple hechizo podría volverte nada –Explicó, de la manera más cruel, haciendo que el chico observara, con miedo y furia contenida. Pierre lo sostuvo del hombro, impidiéndole que hiciera alguna tontería.

Candela permanecía detrás, cerca del armario, lista para en cualquier señal sacar su varita. Mientras, se mantendría callada, sin llamar la atención.

-Entonces ¿Viniste a matarme? –Preguntó Coralia, como si aquello fuera un chiste-. ¿Viniste a terminar tu trabajo?

-Sí –Sentenció, ante la mirada aterradora de Candela y Pierre-. Vengo a revisar tu cochina habitación. Con suerte y encuentro algo que me diga que eres La mataperros ...

-¡No soy yo!

-¡Entonces eres su cómplice!

Chase palideció. Blaise notó su cambio de expresión: De enojo a sorpresa. Como si todo se hubiera derrumbado para él.

-¿Qué dices? –Quiso saber. Cameron volteó a verle, sonriendo cínicamente.

-¿No lo sabías? Bueno, yo te digo ... –Coralia vió a Candela, aterrorizada, más sin darle la orden de actuar.

-Lo vas a lamentar ... –Amenazó. Ofendida, Cameron volteó a verla. Enojada.

-¿A lamentar? ¡Tú vas a lamentar haber nacido! –Volteó nuevamente hacia los gemelos-. Tú hermana sabe quién es La mataperros ... Había citado a Draco a la sala, ayer, para verse después de la cena. Y ya saben que Draco era el más interesado en saberlo. Y cuando yo bajé a ver por qué demoraba tanto, lo encontré apuñalado. Díganme ustedes, entonces ¿Qué puedo pensar? ¡Lo citó para matarlo!

-¡Ella no tiene motivos para hacer eso! –Se quejó Pierre, apretando el hombro de su hermano. Aferrándose a él, conteniendo ese deseo loco de venganza.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Tu hermana estaba enojada con él porque Draco la había rechazado! La rechazó y se sintió tan humillada que lo engañó y después lo traicionó de la manera más vil ...

-¡Mientes! –Declaró Coralia, gritando desde la cama, sosteniéndose la herida abierta en el estómago.

-Claro que miente –Sorprendió Chase-. Tú no puedes saber quién es La mataperros ...

-¿Y por qué no? –Contraatacó Blaise, enojado-. ¿Acaso tú si sabes?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –Se defendió-. Ustedes acaban de inspeccionar nuestra recámara y no encontraron nada ...

-¡Eso no prueba nada!

-Entonces dejen de hacernos perder el tiempo y lárguense. Si eso no les saca ninguna duda ... ¡Déjennos en paz! ¡Lárguense!

-¿Sabes lo que siempre me voy a preguntar, muchachito? –Preguntó Blaise, entre dientes-. Que si tu forma de actuar es realmente valentía o simple estupidez, porque no sabes medir el peligro ni porque lo tengas en la cara ...

-Ustedes tampoco saben medirlo –Contraatacó-. Están en lo alto de la cuerda floja, y el golpe será fatal.

-¿Es una amenaza? –Preguntó Blaise, echando chispa por los ojos, apuntando con su varita al cuello del moreno-. Porque si es así, perro, tu no tienes futuro ...

-Tómalo como quieras –Soltó retadoramente, viéndole a los ojos.

-¡Yo no ataqué a Draco! –Volvía a quejarse Coralia, entre quejidos de dolor.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué limpiabas la sangre en la sala? ¿No querías que nadie se diera cuenta? –Preguntó Cameron, al borde de echársele encima y terminarla de matar-. Por algo lo hacías. No querías que nos diéramos cuenta de nada. ¡Estás protegiendo a La mataperros! O esa perra puede ser tú ...

-¡Yo no soy La mataperros! Simplemente bajé a la sala a encontrarme con Draco –Relató, mientras en su mente recordaba lo que había pasado-. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Apenas las pálidas luces de las velas sobresalían por el corredor. Cuando entré en la sala no lo encontré, y tan solo vi con horror ese charco de sangre. Me asusté. No pensé que podría ser él. Podría ser cualquiera. Salí rápidamente por el corredor del frente y fui a la cocina por un pañuelo, y comencé a limpiar. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero por imaginar que podría haber ocurrido. Entonces en ese momento llegó él –Señaló con la mirada a Blaise-, y la otra muchacha ...

-¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda, entonces? ¡Eres una mentirosa! –Soltó Cameron-. Limpiabas la sangre porque no querías que descubriéramos a La mataperros. Tienes miedo de que se descubra quién es y eso se debe porque la conoces y no me digas que te has encariñado con nosotros. ¡La mataperros está dentro de tú familia!

-¡No digan tonterías! –Soltó Chase, sintiendo la varita en su cuello-. Nosotros, ningunos, somos La mataperros. ¡Está entre ustedes mismos! Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos lo que era el crimen ...

-Pues ya lo conocen y al parecer les gusta –Dijo enigmáticamente, Blaise.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es un secreto que ustedes querían ver a Draco bajo tierra ¿No es así? –Recordó-. La vez que estábamos los cuatro, pescando, recuerdo que los dos querían seguir a Draco. ¿Querían matarlo, verdad?

-¡Es tu palabra contra la nuestra! ¿Quién lo asegura? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué deben de creerte?

-¿Y qué gano yo mintiendo, gran soquete?

-Tener a quien apuntar con el dedo.

-¡Exacto! –Apoyó Coralia-. Se aprovechan de nosotros porque somos unos muchachitos –Soltó irónicamente, causando que ella misma se riera de su chiste sin gracia, haciendo que Cameron perdiera la poca paciencia.

-¡Levanta tu culo de esa cama! Tengo que ver qué tal huele esta recámara –Avisó.

Rápidamente, Coralia sacó su varita, apuntando a su cara, al mismo tiempo que en un movimiento cegador, Candela sacaba su varita del armario, apuntando a Blaise, quien sin esperar a perder tiempo le apuntó.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Con asombro, el resto observó como la varita de Candela escapaba de sus manos, cayendo del otro lado de la recámara. Apunto con la suya a los dos gemelos y a Candela, quienes estaban en una misma dirección-. Si se mueven, los mato –Resolvió.

-Y si los matas –Habló Coralia-, la mato –Comentó con satisfacción, apuntando hacia Coralia, quien sacó rápidamente su varita, apuntando a Cameron, quien soltó rápidamente el hechizo que tenía en mente.

-Avada Kagada –Soltó rápida y confusa y temblorosamente. Tanto así, que al final de cuentas su lengua se enredó, diciendo erróneamente la maldición. Pero todos la vieron, sorprendidos, sabiendo de sus intenciones.

-¡Expelliarmus! –La varita de Coralia escapó de sus manos. Cameron se acercó, sorprendida, con varita en manos-. Con que querías matarme ¿Ah? –No esperó respuesta, abofeteándola.

-Magos inútiles –Se burló Blaise-. ¡Van a tener que poner a prueba su magia ... Porque sinceramente no sirve! No saben nada en cambio nosotros tenemos todas las de ganar.

-¡Tú, ven aquí! –Ordenó a Candela, apuntándole con la varita-. ¡Que Vengas, o te mato!

-¡No te acerques, Candela! –Bramó Chase-. ¡Van a tener que matarme a mi primero!

-Sería un placer –Informó Blaise, riendo malévolamente.

-¡No, Blaise! –Impidió Cameron-. ¡Tú, que vengas acá!

Candela se acercó, dubitativamente. Por poco y las lágrimas se le salían. Cabizbaja y con pasos torpes. Cameron la enredó violentamente en sus manos, apuntando con su varita en su sien.

-¿Quieres que te muestre como se hace, Coralia? ¿Quieres que te muestre el arte de matar sin que te tiemblen las manos?

-¡Mátame a mí! –Seguía diciendo Chase, sin poder soportar aquella escena.

-¡Que te calles! –Agitó su varita, apuntando hacia Chase, quien en medio de su frustración se vió mudo y sorprendido. Su hermano fue testigo, con horror.

Cameron sonrió maquiavélicamente, lanzando a Candela sobre Coralia.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de que la escena me pareció patética, sin chiste y todo lo demás, me llevó a descubrir de que no tienes las agallas para matar. De que te tiembla el pulso. De que eres un asco de muchachita que está pasando por su etapa rebelde de adolescencia –Pasó su varita en una floritura sobre la herida abierta, la cual se cerró rápidamente. Sanando-. Sirve para algo. Aprende algo. Para que veas que no soy tan perra, te dejo vivir ...

Coralia se levantó de un salto, sorprendida. La miró, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Cometiste un grave error –Cameron negó-. Para mí sigues siendo una perra que ladra y no muerde –Insultó con mucho énfasis en eso de morder.

-¡Pues aquí te va mi primera mordida! –La abofeteó con gusto, haciéndola devolver a la cama, donde cayó patéticamente sobre su hermana-. Es hora de crecer, muchachita. Quizás tu no seas La mataperros, y por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así, pero de algo estoy segura, si lo sabes, un día me lo dirás ... De eso me encargo.

-¡Yo, también, soy una perra! –Bramó, levantándose y abofeteando a Cameron-. ¡Y muerdo!

Bofetada que Cameron devolvió, sonoramente. Apunto con su varita hacia la chica.

-¡Ya sabes a que atenerte! Compórtate conmigo, porque te puede ir realmente mal ... –Se dirigió hacia las dos varitas en el suelo, y las tomó.

-¡No te las puedes llevar! –Dijo Pierre por su hermano, quien movía la boca desenfrenadamente de una manera desigual-. ¡No puedes!

Cameron volteó a verle, ceñuda.

-¿Y quién te está preguntando si puedo o no? –Se limitó a tomarla en sus manos y dirigirse a la puerta, cruzando al lado de Blaise-. ¡Vámonos, Blaise!

Éste mando una mirada burlona y retadora a Chase y la siguió.

-¡Perras, esto aún no acaba!- Avisó Cameron-. Las espero allá abajo ...

Se postró en el descansillo de la amplia escalera, la cual se dividía a partir de allí hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Ambas, al fin, conectaban al segundo nivel de la casa. Se quedó un determinado momento allí, observando el circular vestíbulo que se cernía a sus ojos. Era una casa gigante y hermosa. Tenía que admitirlo. Ligeramente oscura, gracias a que todo estaba cerrado, haciendo que las velas encendidas por doquier lo hiciera, el ambiente, cálido y reconfortable. Los pasos del viejo que lo había recibido la noche anterior lo sobresaltaron.

-¡Toribio! –Llamó, quizás alegrándose verlo, recordándose que no estaba solo allí.

-Para ti soy el señor Di Obregón, muchacho –Respondió de mala gana el viejo. El joven no le dió importancia a su actitud. Trataría de ganar su confianza según los días fuesen viniendo.

-Y yo le recuerdo que mi nombre es Oliver Wood –Le recordó, bajando las escaleras. A su alcance-. Pero usted me puede decir tan solo Oliver ...

Toribio Di Obregón hizo un gesto de desagrado. Un gruñido de fastidio, sin molestarse en no hacerlo evidente.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación a estas horas, muchacho? –Preguntó, molesto.

-Hablas como si fuera de madrugada, Toribio –Le sonrió, viendo como éste le mandaba una mirada colérica-. Ya son casi las dos de la tarde y estoy hambriento.

-Pues búscate tu propia comida. Aquí no hay elfos –Le recordó, histérico, subiendo lentamente las escaleras-. Y no vayas a salir de la casa. ¡Está prohibido que los demás inquilinos del Krakatoa sepan que estamos aquí!

-Eso ya me lo había dicho el ministro –Le recordó, haciendo que Toribio apretara su mandíbula-. Y me lo dijo usted, también, anoche. Este es mi trabajo y sabré como hacerlo. Por algo me mandaron a mí ...

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó, rabioso, acercándose a él-. ¿Qué no estoy capacitado?

Oliver rió, despreocupadamente.

-No se lo tome a mal, Toribio –El viejo volvió a gruñir-. No me refiero a eso. Digo, usted estaba aquí para otra misión. Una misión que ya concluyo. Ahora es mi turno.

-¡Esta es mi casa! –Le recordó.

-Me perdona, Toribio, pero la casa pertenece al ministerio. Usted tan solo cuida de ella –El viejo lánguido de mirada profunda se puso rojo de rabia-. Hagamos nuestra convivencia más amena. Se puede. No haga de esto una lucha de poder. Está en la obligación de portarse bien conmigo. No querrá que me comunique con el ministro y le cuente que está siendo, usted, muy malo conmigo ¿Verdad?

-¡Infame muchacho! Condenado chamaco del demonio ...

-No maldiga. A su edad se ve horrible –Aconsejó, haciendo que Toribio se acercara más a él, observando cuan grande era, en realidad, para ser un hombre mayor. Peinado hacia los lados, tratando de ocultar una pequeña calvicie. Sus ojos grises dejaban escapar una mirada helada y un aspecto aterrador.

-Respétame ...

-Lo hago señor. Tan solo dígame dónde esta la cocina, y yo me encargo del resto.

-Búscala por tí mismo. Cuida de no perderte. Las mansiones antiguas sufren de tener pasadizos secretos y lúgubres –Dijo, de forma tenebrosa.

-No me preocupo ¿Sabe? Tengo que contactarme diariamente con el ministro e informarle de la situación en el Krakatoa con los "inquilinos". Si no lo hago, inmediatamente mandará a un par de Aurores a investigar qué me paso ...

-¿Me estás amenazando? –Oliver se indignó, dramáticamente.

-Me ofende, Toribio. Para nada –Dijo, terminando de bajar las escaleras y alejándose de él-. Creo que buscar la cocina me servirá de excursión y distracción y me ayudará a conocer mejor la casona. Fue un gusto conocerlo más ... Creo que nos llevaremos tan bien que no podremos dejar de vernos ni un solo minuto.

Enojado, sosteniéndose de las barandas, observó como el joven se perdía de vista, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

La cara de Blaise reflejaba la viva imagen de la desepción. Entró a la recámara de Cameron, detrás de ésta. Ella lucía igual.

-¡La requisa fue un fiasco! –Se quejó Blaise, cerrando la puerta.

Cameron volteó a verle, cansinamente.

-No del todo, Blaise. Hemos descubierto que alguien entró a la recámara de Hermione y tomó la funda de almohada de Lovegood –Le recordó. Blaise asintió-. La gemelas Patil escondían con recelo que poseía varitas ... Y he descubierto que la cabeza hueca de Coralia no sirve para nada. Que no tiene las agallas para matar, pero de que indudablemente sabe algo, lo sabe. Y ahora, tenemos en nuestras manos más varitas ... –Levantó las tres varitas. Le sonrió a Blaise, siniestramente.

Volvió a girarse. Internándose en la recámara. No esperó aquello.

Blaise notó su petrificación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Se interesó en saber, arrugando el entrecejo. Se acercó, cautelosamente.

-¡Es el disfraz de La mataperros! –Soltó, señalando, obviamente, el disfraz que Draco había descrito como el del Doctor Peste. Reposaba sobre la cama, como el más cargador de los males jamás sembrados. Conocedor de su fruto venenoso.

Se acercó, asombrada, compartiendo el sentimiento con un gozo extraño. Tomó la máscara blanca de pico largo, y la estudió, como la más cara de las joyas.

-¡Este es el disfraz que describió Draco! ¡Justamente igual al que vimos en el carnaval de Venecia!

-Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó, imaginándose la respuesta. Llevó su mirada hacia el clóset, conteniendo el aliento.

Lo abrió de golpe, apuntando con su varita. Nada.

-¡No está aquí, Blaise! –Le hizo ver-. Pero indudablemente se quiere burlar de nosotros ...

-Precisamente. No encontramos nada en las recámaras de los demás y viene y pone lo que buscamos en nuestra propia guarida. ¡Desgraciada! –Maldijo, apretando los puños.

-Ella, la pobrecita ... –Comenzó, refiriéndose a La mataperros- ... Tiene sentido del humor. Quiere jugar. Nos está retando.

-¡Potter! –Su rostro se iluminó. Cameron le vió, sin entender-. Cuando viniste por él ¿No viste este traje aquí?

-¡No! No pudo ser Harry. Y no, no estaba aquí –Aclaró-. Sería obvio y estúpido. La mataperros aprovechó que no estábamos y se metió aquí –Teorizó.

-¡Eso quiere decir que te tienen precisada! ¡Nos están vigilando!

-Indudablemente –Acertó, jugando con la máscara.

-¿Cree que ya sepan que Draco está vivo?

-No sé, no sé. Habrá que esperar ...

-¿Esperar qué? –Interrumpió, inquieto.

-Otro aviso. A que se comunique con nosotros. Vamos a esperar, para saber qué es lo que quiere la perra esa.

-Cameron –Comenzó, temeroso-. Ella cree que mató a Draco. Se considera una asesina y no le importará seguir con sus planes. Cameron ... Para mí que tú serás la próxima víctima. ¡Tienes que andarte con cuidado! Te echaste de enemigos a todos, anoche ... Podría ser cualquiera.

-Lo sé –Dijo, calmadamente, colocándose la máscara de pico largo.

Lucía aterradora ante la vista de Blaise.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, ahora?

-Nada. Seguir con nuestro plan. Si quiere jugar, jugaremos. Me pondré este disfraz y bajaremos allá. Los vamos a enfrentar. Vamos a seguir con el acto.

-Pero es peligroso. ¡No, Cameron! Ahora sí. Es obvio. Te quiere muerta y esperas un hijo. No puedes seguir arriesgándote.

Desafortunadamente Blaise no pudo distinguir su mirada bajo la máscara siniestra.

-Por él es que lo voy a hacer, Blaise. Por Draco, por Dimitri, por ustedes ...

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Vete para la otra casa! Yo me encargaré de todo ...

-Hay otro mensaje –Sujetó, tocando lo guantes que yacían sobre la cama. Inocentes-. Algo más me quiere dejar dicho, y yo lo voy a descubrir antes de que acabe el día.

-¡Más claro no puede estar! Por Merlín, Cameron –Trató de hacerle entender, en una lucha interna por no perder la cordura-. ¡Solo vete de la casa! La asesina está aquí ...

-Y yo también ...

Blaise le miró, ceñudo, enfrentándola bajo esa máscara extraña. Su tono de voz inspiraba temor.

-Aquí el destino reparte las cartas y nosotros jugamos. Nos sumergiremos en una lucha de poder del bien contra el mal, lo que desencadenará derramamientos de sangre de proporciones bíblicas. La mataperros no es más perra que yo ...

_Continuará ... _

**Avance:** Cameron sigue sumando problemas a los demas. Esta decidida a llegar al final del asunto. Enfrenta a todos en la sala vestida como la viva estampa de La mataperros. En la noche, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Dimitri, Blaise y Cameron cenan juntos. Hablan sobre lo que paso en la otra casa. Mientras tanto, los demas comienzan a tejer sus planes. Varios sospechan que Draco puede estar vivo. Uno de los gemelos De Cabot entra a la recamara de Cameron y asi envenenarla. Draco y Cameron pasan la noche juntos recordando el pasado. Pansy y Blaise regresan a la casa de Draco, pero este reclama el que dejaran a Cameron sola, puesto que descubrio que se escapo y podria estar en la casa De Cabot. Draco sale de la casa, exponiendose a que lo vean vivo. La mataperros ataca a Cameron. Hermione ve la escena, pero no se imagina nada, asi que se va. Ginevra yace en el piso, desnuda.

Cass: Justamente lo que me dijo una amiga (Que lee los caps. Antes de que yo los publique): "La mataperros se puso brava" Si, carajo. Esta endemoniada esa mujer. Ya vas a ver lo perra que es. XD. Cameron se puso loca, tambien, asi que se estan matando esas mujeres por ver quien es mas perra. Imaginate, una cuna de fieras. Todas quieren ser la diva!! XD. Y bueno, que bueno que te este gustando la historia. Mucho misterio si tiene (Y yo disque pensando en escribir algo romantico y dramatico y mira nada mas ...), aunque habra un tiempo en que tendre que dejar a un lado eso para sentrarme en el reto principal: H/D (Que dolor de cabeza).

Kikimaru: Kiki, como estas? Espero que bien. Es una pena que no hubieras leido el cap. anterior tranquila. Ya me imagino ... Y con lo buena que estaba la vaina. XD. En fin, eres muy mala. Espero que no te topes con Cameron, porque ella abofetea a cualquiera que se crea mas perra que ella. XD. Si, eres mala, como es eso que Ginevra no sufrio lo suficiente? Querias mas de ahi? Wow, no te preocupes. Por tu culpa me demore en actualizar. Estuve re-escribiendo los capitulos hasta el 15 y ya vas a ver que Ginevra si sufrira. En este no tanto, pero ya veras lo que se le viene encima. Espero que ahora quedes llenita y complacida. XD. Los fantasmitas? Mmmm ... ¡No te lo voy a decir! Es un Twist que tengo preparado. Luna te dejo con el ojo cuadrado? XD. Pues si, demostro ser muy perra, tambien. Ella hara cualquier cosa por obtener el amor de Neville, al igual que Padma por el de Ron. Tuve que herir a Draco para ver si subia el rating, pero ya ves ... Nos vemos. Chao.

Seihi: Preferi contestarte aqui, porque se que muchos estaran haciendose la misma pregunta. Quiero que todos sepan. La historia de Draco y Harry es una historia que se va a dar sin ellos darse cuenta. Es una historia lenta y que se da. No algo precipitado y alocado. Quiero algo serio. Por eso me estoy tardando. Aun asi, espero que el cap. de hoy te de una idea de como va el asunto. Primero se convierten en amigos. Los problemas y en busca de la solucion a ellos los va uniendo a ambos. A lo primero es como si nada, y despues ... Zas! Descubren que necesitan estar juntos. Imaginate, ambos sin mujeres y los dos se caen bien. Encuentran en ambos el apoyo que nesecitan. Es algo que ira mas alla del deseo y el sexo. Se necesitan para sobrevivir a lo que se les viene encima. Aun no tiene forma, pero ya iras viendo como todo se complementa por si solo.


	12. Rodarán cabezas

_Feliz Dia de las Madres a todas las madres de EE.UU! XD._

Consigan Kleenex! Wow ... He vuelto a llorar con la ultima parte!

**Capítulo 12**

**Rodarán cabezas**

Juego de miradas. Luna, sentada a un lado de Hermione, en la sala, le guiñó el ojo a Neville en complicidad, y este le mostró su dedo pulgar, apuntando hacia arriba. Para ellos, todo había salido a la perfección. Pensaban. El chico miró en dirección a su esposa, sentada en el mismo rincón de la sala en el cual su amante, el de ella, había estado sentado la noche anterior con el hijo del difunto Draco Malfoy, en manos. Lucía desorientada e inquieta, y a pesar de todo, sus miradas se encontraron. Sacando todo el cinismo posible, Neville le sonrió enigmáticamente, y disimuladamente, le saludó con las manos, como si fuesen los mejores amigos. A causa de ello, la pelirroja desvió inmediatamente su mirada, atormentada tan solo de aquello. Neville se estaba volviendo tremendamente insoportable. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¡Tenía la necesidad de hablar con ambos!

Las gemelas Patil mantenían una conversación a susurros con Dean y Seamus, quienes estaban sentados frente a frente de ellas. Los hermanos De Cabot arribaron, llamando la atención de todos. Por supuesto, todos los ojos se posaron en Coralia. Pero nadie dijo nada, pues la adolescente lucía malhumorada y en sus mejillas cinco dedos rojos parecían latir constantemente.

La espera por Cameron se estaba tornando tediosa. Muchos querían salir inmediatamente de allí. Suficientes problemas ya había causado. Primero, los había amenazado a todos, después ordenó una requisa por toda la casa sin ningún resultado ... Tal ves. Y ahora ¿Qué? Había que esperar, precisamente. Esa mujer era una perra, sin duda alguna. Todos se observaron a los ojos instantáneamente. Sedientos de respuestas. Escrutando entre ellos y tratando de desenmascarar a la asesina que entre ellos se refugiaba como la más cruel de las cobardes.

Pasos aproximándose los pusieron sobre alerta. Pasos apresurados. Forcejeo. Unos cuantos se acomodaron, entre ellos Ginevra, pretendiendo encontrarse con Harry y Ron sumergidos entre una de sus tantas peleas. Preparándose como para el comienzo de un show que prometía mucho. En efecto, prometía mucho. Padma mandó una mirada nerviosa y rápida a Ginevra, contactándola al ver aquello: La viva estampa del Doctor Peste. Hacía gala de su presencia ante todos, obligándolos a soltar un quejido de sorpresa. Asombro.

Sus botas negras, de Baquero, le proporcionaba un tamaño más alto. Le hacía lucir enorme, invencible e intimidante. La gabardina de leather le cubría totalmente, desde la garganta hasta los pies. Sus manos, cubiertas por guantes negros sujetaban a Blaise de la garganta, (de espaldas a su verdugo) y con la otra mano le cubría la boca, impidiéndole expresar su grito desesperado de ayuda. Su sombrero negro, de medio lado, le daba un aspecto estrambótico, junto a esa peluca de larga cabellera negra que caía por ambos lados de la máscara blanca de pico largo. Era La mataperros.

-¡Blaise! –Exclamó Hermione, angustiada. Quería ir en su ayuda, indudablemente, pero la imagen desconocida de La mataperros la detenía. Para asegurarse de que no cometiera alguna locura, Luna la sostuvo de los hombros, con fuerza. Inmediatamente, el silencio invadió la sala como el mas frío de los icebergs.

Blaise le vió a los ojos, con cariño. No podía evitar conmocionarse al ver como la chica demostraba preocupación por él. Tan solo eso, pensó, penosamente. Pero, indudablemente, era algo. Mejor que nada. Y, por supuesto, por algún lugar empezaba el sentimiento que él esperaba de ella. Extrañamente ella detectó la acentuación en su mirada. No tenía por qué preocuparse de él. En aquel instante, Ron entró en la sala, desapercibidamente. Nadie se dió cuenta de su repentina llegada, exhausto, desde la salida (que también servía de entrada) de la parte de atrás. Obvio, no contó con ello. No contó con que el disfraz que estaba en su recámara ahora lo llevara la persona que lo llevaba. ¡Valga la redundancia! Estaba anonadado.

Con un movimiento cegador, Blaise se deshizo de su verdugo. Apartando la mano que aprisionaba su garganta, y colocándose detrás de ella, a la vez que todos veían como cambiaban de papeles. Ahora Blaise la sujetaba del cuello y la otra mano presionada retorcidamente desde atrás. La mataperros no opuso movimiento alguno. Se entregó completamente a su merced. Vencida. La sonrisa victoriosa en la cara de Blaise paralizó a todos. Lentamente fue quitando la máscara blanca de pico largo al personaje misterioso, y todos contuvieron el aliento, gracias a que Blaise le hacía de emoción, como si aquello se tratara de alguna nominación al premio a la muerte.

Su rostro se perfilaba duramente. Su mirada no era el de una loca. No era la mirada de una psicópata. Era una mirada de odio. De venganza. Era Cameron Malfoy, en efecto. El desenmascaro desencadenó alaridos de sorpresa, asombro, confusión. ¿Ella? No podía ser. Terriblemente, cargando lo más viles de los secretos y planes ocultos en sus facciones, Blaise sonrió, cómplicemente. Ambos se vieron a los ojos. Ella volteó a verle, sonriente. Victoriosa. Él le regaló un beso de cariño en la mejilla, para después voltearse a enfrentar a todos. Hermione lucía decepcionada y confusa. Neville, sin embargo, reflejaba la cara de una persona con un rompecabezas de mil piezas pequeñas enfrente, y del mismo color. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

-Antes de ladrar, averigüen ... –Amenazó, peligrosamente, despidiendo veneno por su mirada glacial.

-¡Tú eres la perra! ¡Tú eres La mataperros y mataste a Draco por querer separarlo de mí! Lo hiciste con ayuda de tu cómplice. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué apareciste sin ropa y agitado anoche ... –Conjuntó desenfrenadamente, Coralia, enojada y a la vez sorprendida de ver que sus piezas se armaban con rapidez y facilidad, y en el mejor de los casos, formaban una gran figura.

-¡Cállate la boca! –Ordenó Blaise, en un susurro amenazante, cargado de odio-. ¿Quieres que me vea en la obligación de hacer lo que hice con tu hermano? ¿Quieres que te deje muda? –Retó.

Obviamente, las miradas se esparcieron hacia una sola dirección: Los gemelos De Cabot. ¿Cuál de los dos era? ¡No lo sabían! Ambos permanecían callados, pero sus miradas enojadas dejaban dicho más que mil palabras expresadas por ellos mismos. Estaban que explotan. Nuevamente, como si se tratara de algún magnetismo, volvieron a posar sus miradas hacia Cameron y Blaise.

-¿Por qué será que siempre tienes que llamar la atención? –Preguntó Cameron, calmadamente, pero con una determinación de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y arremeter en contra de la chica- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa cabeza podrida? ¿Un plátano atravesado? ¿Un maní? ¡Explícame! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Los amenazo, te apuñalo, te perdono la vida ... –Enumeraba, haciendo que Coralia dibujara una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Exactamente! Me perdonas la vida porque según tú, sé algo. Y ese es mi boleto. Sé que no me vas a hacer daño. Si yo muero, tú me sigues y te quedas sin nada, así que ... ¡A cuidarme! –Soltó simplonamente, cargada de cinismo y burla.

-¿Así que es eso? –Examinó Cameron. Sus ojos negros y enigmáticos brillaron de placer, y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. Blaise, por su puesto, la había soltado inmediatamente sintió la necesidad que la chica ejercía, liberándose de él. Estuvo pendiente a cualquier movimiento traicionero de parte de aquellos hambrientos.

La gemela de Coralia, Candela, rápidamente apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica, advirtiéndole de que no hiciera nada indebido. Chase, quien ya estaba sujetado por su hermano, hizo ademán de acercarse, amenazante, así que se vió en la obligación (Cameron) de carraspear amenazadoramente, sacando su varita de la nada y mostrándola no tan solo a ellos. Sino, exponiéndola ante la vista cuadrada de la cuna de pájaros negros.

-¿Sabes qué? –Comenzó Cameron, una vez lo bastante cerca como para que ella viera la seriedad en sus ojos y la rabia que despedían sus palabras-. Que tienes toda la razón, pero no hagas que el cariño que te tengo ... –Una vez inició con su sarcasmo, el juego había empezado, sacando, en ambas, una sonrisa- ... Se convierta en odio. Tú puedes servirme de mucho, sí, pero eso no dice que no pueda dañarte. ¿Qué te parece si esta es la última vez que ves la luz del sol? ¿Qué te parece si te ciego? ¿No te gustaría? –Preguntó, encantada, como si aquello fuera lo mejor que alguien pudiera esperar jamás.

Coralia dispersó su sonrisa cínica. Estaba hablando en serio. Esa mujer estaba muy herida por dentro, y aunque en sus facciones la sonrisa cínica y burlesca tratara de aparentar otra cosa, no podía. Sus ojos destellaban más. Era capaz de cualquier cosa, y de eso ella fue testigo. Evidentemente, Cameron se sintió satisfecha al notar que la joven había captado que hablaba en serio.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Tú querías matarme! ¡Tú quieres matarme! –Acusó Ginevra, con su ronca y malherida voz. Sacando a todos de la penetradora escena-. ¡Tú eres La mataperros! ¿De qué te sirvió todo lo que hiciste? ¿De qué te sirvió la requisa? ¡De nada! –Tal parece que en ese _nada_, puso un énfasis de triunfo y burla, pero eso es algo que se quedaba en el limbo, pues la culebrona no era de las que demostraban sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Cameron rodó los ojos, viéndola, y se acercó a ella, peligrosamente. Justo en aquel momento, Hermione se dió cuenta de la presencia de Ron, al igual que Padma.

-¡Eres muy estúpida! –Insultó Cameron, con un gusto increíble-. ¿Tú crees que si yo fuera La mataperros me descubriría así por así? ¡No, estúpida, no! Así como dudo que La mataperros ... La de vedad –Aclaró-, se deje atrapar tan fácilmente. Por eso lo de la requisa. Por eso es todo esto qué estoy haciendo. Yo no tengo la culpa, no. La culpa es de la perra esa. Y bueno, la requisa ... ¿Cómo sabes que no me sirvió de nada? Ginevra, cariño, no me hagas pensar que tú puedes ser esa perra ...

-Tú lo acabas de decir –Soltó Ginevra, rápidamente. Como si tuviera un monólogo interno. Como si nada de lo que dijesen para ella tuviera validez, porque solo tenía un concepto en ella, y era eso y nada más. Y tenía bien en claro que lo iba a decir-. La mataperros no se dejará descubrir tan fácilmente, así que dudo que hayas descubierto algo. ¿Qué es lo extraño? –Desafió, calmadamente.

-No solo descubrí una cosa, no. ¡Muchas, diría yo! –Sonrió, descubriendo ante todos que bajo esa sonrisa y mirada calculadora un plan se tejía. Volteó, dándole la espalda a Ginevra. Los enfrentó a todos, quienes no podían evitar mirar aquel traje con terror, a sabiendas del mal que poseía- ¡Descubrí muchas cosas, muchas!

Se acercó a las gemelas Patil, quienes rápidamente lucieron tensadas, mirándose, ambas, rápidamente a los ojos para luego enfrentarla. Valientes, pero con el miedo creciente segundo a segundo dentro de ellas, corriendo con el peligro de ser traiconadas por él y ser delatadas ante lo que las iban a exponer.

-Según fuentes confiables –Comenzó, tranquilamente- nadie, ninguno de ustedes poseía una varita ... ¿No es así? –Pero nadie contestó, obvio, Cameron esperaba por una respuesta-. ¿No es así? –Volvió a presionar, acentuando el tono de su voz y haciendo sobresaltar a las gemelas cobardes.

-Sí, es así –Confirmó Neville, volteando a verle-. Yo mismo te lo confirmé cuando me lo preguntaste. No es un misterio ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó, haciendo que todos comenzaran a imaginarse qué pasaba exactamente, en especial Seamus y Dean, quienes estaban frente a las hermanas, y Cameron.

-Pues resulta –Comenzó, entusiasmada, como si estuviera leyendo un cuento a montones de chicos enfrente de una fogata, en una noche de verano, en un campamento- que las gemelas poseen dos varitas ...

Mar de gemidos. Ante aquella reacción por parte de todos, y siendo la que esperaba, Cameron continuó, feliz. Estaba empezando el caos.

-Sí, sí –Resaltó, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción-. Poseen dos varitas y nadie lo sabía. Lo mantenían como un secreto y yo me pregunto, al igual que ustedes ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenían planeado hacer algo con ellas? ¿Algo malo? Para que así, después, nadie sospechara de ustedes ...

-¡Eso es asunto nuestro! –Exclamó enojada, Padma-. Asunto nuestro. Seríamos incapaces de tentar contra la vida de alguien. ¡Nosotras no le hicimos nada a Malfoy, y eso lo sabes! Malfoy fue apuñalado. ¡Utilizaron un elemento Muggle para hacerlo! Un Avada Kadavra hubiera bastado, y si hubiésemos sido nosotras, perfecto. ¡Lo hubiésemos hecho, simplemente porque nadie sabría que fuimos nosotras! Vuelvo y te pregunto, Sra. Malfoy ¿Dónde esta el crimen, dónde? ¡Son nuestras varitas y nosotras decidimos qué hacer con ella! Y si no nos dió la gana de decir nada, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Qué ganas? –Justo cuando Cameron estaba más que lista para contraatacar, Seamus la interrumpió.

-Pero, Padma ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Parvarti! –Agarró a esta de la mano, zarandeándola un poco-. ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? ¿Saben lo que hubiésemos podido hacer con esa varita? ¡Una marca en lo más alto de este maldito lugar para ver si así nos sacan de esta isla! –Explotó, enojado, siendo apartado por Dean.

-¡Ya, Seamus, déjala! No es para tanto. No hay que ser crueles con ellas. En todo caso, Zabini, también, tiene una varita. ¿Es que acaso no quieren salir de aquí? –Preguntó, mirando a Cameron y después hacia el moreno, postrado en la entrada-. ¿Por qué no utilizaste tu varita como señal? ¡Para así salir de este maldito lugar!

Cameron y Blaise cruzaron mirada, rápidamente, nerviosos. Nerviosismo que trataron de ocultar, pero que todos notaron en ambos. Tardaron en contestar, por tanto, fue aquello el punto blanco de las miradas. No podían decir nada. Descubrirían todo. Sabrían que Draco estaba vivo y eso no lo podían permitir. La mataperros volvería a intentar matarlo. No podían decir que las varitas la habían sacado de la otra casa.

-Eso es lo de menos –Resolvió Cameron, dando la cara a la situación. Dean hizo un bufido de fastidio ante tal respuesta.

-Entonces, deja de reclamarles –Exigió. Blaise se acercó, enojado.

-Esto es diferente. Estamos hablando de la vida de Draco ...

-¡Quien ya murió! –Contestó, haciendo que Blaise se enojara y le apuntara con su varita, directamente al cuello. Los demás espectadores contuvieron el aliento.

-¡Blaise, por Dios! –Se interpuso Hermione, suplicante. Suavizando el carácter del moreno de mirada endiablada-. ¡Déjalo!

-Draco no puede estar muerto hasta que encontremos su cuerpo –Solucionó, siendo arrastrado por la insistencia de Hermione.

-Tranquilízate –Ron observó, arrugando el entrecejo, cómo la castaña le frotaba el hombro. En su frente, una línea verde se hizo notar, palpitando de excitación y enojo.

-El caso es que algo raro esconden las gemelas. Un secreto que dejo divagar en sus mentes–Siguió Cameron, volviendo a llamar la atención de todos. Fijó su mirada en las gemelas, viéndolas a los ojos, seria-. Pero, quiero que sepan que ese secreto tarde o temprano lo voy a saber ... Siguiendo por aquí –Dijo, colocándose a un lado de Hermione- he descubierto que de la recámara de Hermione ha desaparecido una funda de almohada ...

La mirada de Luna se fijó en la de Neville, pero este no le miró, a sabiendas de que la chica buscaba un contacto instantáneo con él. Volvió a fijarse en Cameron, decidida. Confiada en que nada malo sucedería.

-De Lovegood, para ser exactos –Informó, haciendo que las miradas, en especial la de Ginevra, se fijaran en la rubia despistada-. Funda que pudo ser la que La mataperros usó para asfixiarme ... –Dijo, ida, a la vez que su mente trabajaba sobre el asunto-. ¡Un momento! Si no mal recuerdo, esa funda debe de estar en la sala ... ¡Vamos a comprobar si la funda es la misma que desapareció!

Se dió a ello. Caminó apresuradamente entre ellos, cruzando el umbral, atravesando una pequeña dimensión rectangular y entrando al comedor. Los demás le siguieron, atravesando el charco de sangre que se había derramado. Seguía fresca. Cuando arribaron en el comedor, pararon de golpe. Cameron estaba internada, pero conmocionada, también.

Sobre cada silla alrededor de la mesa, había un disfraz. Los platos habían sido reemplazados por máscaras, obviamente, del carnaval de Venecia. A un lado de cada una, como si fuesen cubiertos: guantes. Cada uno en conjunto con su disfraz. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Cameron volteó a verlos, sorprendida.

-Alguien ordenó esto –Avisó, sin salir de su asombro-. Y ese alguien es La mataperros ... Y como ese alguien es La mataperros, sabe dónde estaban estos disfraces. ¡Tú, muchachita ...!

¿Cuántas veces verían la misma escena? ¿Cuántas veces verían a Cameron acercarse a Coralia, su hermana, Candela, tratando de retenerla de hacer alguna locura, y a Blaise interponiéndose con su varita frente a los gemelos?

-¡Ya dime quien es La mataperros! ¡Dime adónde se llevó a Draco! –Ordenó, desquiciada. Loca por información-. Solo tú y tus hermanos pueden saber de estos disfraces. ¡Fue uno de ustedes!

-Nosotros no sabíamos de la existencia de esos disfraces –Defendió Pierre-. ¡Ya se lo habíamos dicho!

-¿Y qué pretendes? –Saltó Blaise, apuntándole, bajo la mirada de alerta del gemelo-. ¿Qué creamos ese cuento?

-¿Y tú qué quieres? ¿Qué digamos un sí, sin ser verdad? ¡Nos están torturando para decir algo que no queremos y estamos consientes de que no es vedad! ¡Ya déjennos en paz! ¡Lárguense todos de mi casa! –Amenazó. Chase le vió, asombrado, pero sin poder expresar nada. Lo dicho causó un gran revuelo de murmullos entre todos. Asombrados de que el chico tomara tal decisión-. Como verán, estamos hartos de sus cosas. Desde que llegaron no hacen más que dar problemas, y estamos hasta la coronilla de ustedes. ¡Vállanse a matar como perros a la selva!

-Me temo –Interrumpió Cameron, sujetando con fuerza a Coralia- que no se podrá. Si entre ustedes no esta el asesino, está entre nosotros ... Los náufragos, y se expondrán a que la asesina venga en busca de venganza ...

-¿Qué dices? ¡No trates de chantajearme! Si los echo a todos será la mejor decisión y si tienen a una asesina entre ustedes, que de echo, hay una, con más razón, entonces. ¡Lárguense y déjennos en paz!

-¿Y adónde se supone que debemos ir? –Preguntó molesta, Luna, ante el muchacho.

-Ese no es mi problema. Duerman con los animales ... Que es donde deberían estar –Confesó, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Blaise volvió a hacer una floritura, apuntando hacia Chase. El chico lucía desesperado por decir algo, y quizás era importante. Inmediatamente su voz comenzó a resonar, sobre la de los murmullos de desaprobación.

-¡Ustedes no se van para ningún lado! –Soltó, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Cameron frunció el entrecejo, confundida-. ¡Se quedan! Yo soy el de la última palabra, aquí –Volteo a enfrentar a su hermano, mandándole una mirada amenazante y significativa en ese instante. Captando, Pierre se vió en la obligación de abandonar la estancia, enojado e impotente. Blaise le llamó, ordenándole que regresara, pero simplemente el chico no obedeció. No iría trás él, pues no podía abandonar a Cameron entre tantos cuervos y gavilanes.

-¡Déjalo, Blaise! –Le dijo, volviendo, después, su atención a la chica delante de ella-. ¡Dime todo lo que sabes o juro que te hago lo que te prometí! ¡Te corto la lengua!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –Exclamó, fastidiada-. ¡Ya te dije que no sé nada ...!

-¡Mentirosa! Hace un rato me chantajeabas diciéndome que había que cuidarte porque sabías algo ...

-¡Yo no dije eso! Tú lo entendiste así. Ese no es mi problema ...

-¡Nombres, muchachita, quiero nombres! –Exigió, apretando los dientes y acercándola a ella de un jalón, que tan solo centímetros la separaban. Coralia estaba exaltada, fatigada. Frustrada.

-¡No sé nombres! ¡No sé nombres! No sé quién es La mataperros! ¡No sé quién es la asesina!

-Cameron –Comenzó Hermione, insegura, acercándose lentamente a ella, sin saber si era la mejor opción. Cameron le vió, exaltada, más no enojada-. Si la chica dice que no sabe nada, es porque es así. No creo que es justo lo que le estás haciendo. No puedes obligarla a que diga algo que tan solo quieres escuchar ...

Chase observó a la castaña, deseoso de que a ella sí le escucharan. Ron, desde detrás, medio escondido, y ausente de todos, observaba el charco de sangre en el otro extremo, a tan solo metros de él.

-¿Qué Diablos es eso? –Interrumpió Neville, dando la vuelta a la mesa rectangular y postrándose frente al asiento de Cameron.

En su asiento no había un disfraz, extrañamente, ni una máscara que reemplazara su plato, su lugar en la mesa. No. Al contrario, una manzana se encontraba allí, enfrente, atravesada con un cuchillo. Cameron y Blaise se miraron, desconfiados de Neville, quien había hecho el hallazgo que hasta ese momento pasaron por desapercibido. El chico la tomó, con cuidado, como si de un valioso objeto se tratara. La observó, curioso y sorprendido, a la vez que Cameron se encaminaba hasta a él, y se la quitaba de la mano, casualmente.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Preguntó Neville, mientras veía como la mirada confusa de la chica se perdía en la manzana. Ella no le contestó, pues debía estar haciéndose la misma pregunta.

-¡Esto es vaina de La perra esa! –Aseguró Blaise, enojado, acercándose a Cameron y abrazándola protectoramente de la cintura, con varita y máscara en manos-. ¡Algo quiere dejar dicho con eso!

-Es el mensaje que esperaba –Susurró para sí, suficiente como para que él le escuchara, entendiendo que se trataba del próximo mensaje que ella esperaba de la asesina. La pista para seguir trás sus pasos.

Todas las miradas se fundieron en la manzana atravesada por el cuchillo. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué quería dejar dicho La mataperros con ello? ¡No lo sabían, ecepto ella! ¡La asesina! Quizás los disfraces eran las piezas que formaban el camino al final.

-Y estos trajes –Le siguió Luna, extrañada-. ¿Para qué serán? ¿Qué quiere lograr la persona que puso todo esto aquí, con esto?

-¡Allí hay una nota! –Avisó Hermione, señalando sobre el espacio de Draco, que tampoco portaba de un disfraz que decorara su espacio. Neville, próximo al asiento, la tomó, y la leyó para todos.

_Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. Sabias palabras de la plebe de Cameron, esposa del difunto Draco Malfoy, a quien me ví en la obligación de matar. Las razones son desconocidas, y a la vez, conocidas, pero ese es un secreto que tan solo él se llevará a la tumba. _

_Deberán someterse a mi juego. Al juego de los perritos. Espanten a la muerte, ya que esa es la función de los disfraces en días de brujas. Espántenme a mí, porque todo aquel que no se coloque el disfraz que les he brindado la oportunidad de portar, me estará retando. Y como saben, eso no lo tolero. No soy tan mala, después de todo. Les estoy brindando la oportunidad de decidir: Vivir o morir. Hagan sus decisiones, mientras Cameron encuentra el enigma de la manzana, la pobre, si se da cuenta, estará bajo tierra acompañando a su esposo, para cuando tenga una respuesta. _

_LM._

Blaise apretó con fuerza a Cameron, asegurándose a sí mismo que de nadie la tocaría. Una rabia que amenazaba con explotar le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Hermione los observó, asombrada. Otros, a diferencia, se encontraban plenamente feliz. Entre ellos, Ginevra. Bajo su fachada, una sonrisa, y un brillo de triunfo se dibujaba complacientemente. En adicción, Cameron corrompió en lagrimas, llorando. En un principio Blaise creyó que se trataba porque estaba amenazada de muerte, pero cuando la chica escapó de sus manos para caer al piso, vencida, entendió. Transformó su cara en preocupación y tragedia, y la abrazó, escondiendo su cara entre su rubia cabellera. Tenían que fingir a la perfección que Draco estaba muerto.

-¡Draco no puede estar muerto, no! –Dejó escapar, en un grito desgarrador, haciendo que Hermione se conmocionara y saliera corriendo de la estancia, deseosa de ir al baño a vomitar. No se sentía bien-. ¡Maldita, desgraciada! ¡Mató a Draco, no puede ser!

Estaba sufriendo y Draco estaba muerto. Más feliz Ginevra no se podía sentir. Estaba libre de cargas. Aunque, no del todo. A ella, también, la tenían en la mira. ¿Sería ella la próxima víctima? Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente. Alguien más quería verla muerta. Luna vió la escena, sin expresión. Las gemelas Patil se unieron a Seamus y a Dean, abrazándolos respectivamente. El grito de Cameron les puso la piel de gallina inmediatamente. Estaban conmocionados. Sinceramente, la muerte de Draco no les dolía ni un poco, pero era extraño todo aquello. Saber que estaba muerto. Estaban asombrados, a pesar de todo. Ron, desde el umbral, se fijó en Hermione, quien salía apresuradamente de allí. Fue en su dirección, no sin antes volver a posar su mirada en Cameron, burlonamente.

Neville, trás cruzar una rápida mirada con Luna, decidió dar sus condolencias. Se dejó caer a un pie de la viuda, como derrotado de una ardua batalla de añales, y rompió en lágrimas falsas, pero a la vez, bien fingidas. Estaba haciendo todo un drama. De echo, superaba a Cameron en cuanto a actuar respectaba. Estaba llorando a mares, y su mirada era desconsoladora.

-Lo siento, Cameron, lo siento –Dijo entre lágrimas, sorprendiendo a todos. A todos-. Draco y yo no éramos los mejores amigos, pero éramos muy buenos amigos. ¡Yo lo quería, yo lo quería! –Si no hubiese sido por la situación, las gemelas Patil y Seamus y Dean hubieran reído. El que Draco estuviera muerto no los detenía. No sentían nada, nada más que un pequeño asombro, pero serían muy sospechosos si comenzaran a reír delante de la viuda. Para esa perra, ellos serían los criminales. La mataperros.

Cameron le vió, sorprendida, mientras fingía un ataque de hipo y se forzaba a que las lágrimas saliesen. Luna tuvo que voltear a ver a otra parte, pues la escena se le estaba haciendo poco creíble y a la vez, cómica. Neville se abalanzó sobre Cameron, abrazándola y sin darle tiempo a esta de separarse. Incluso, llegó a rozarse contra Blaise, quien le vió, sin poder evitar su enojo ante tanto cinismo.

-¡Perdimos a un gran hombre! ¡Yo lo quería muchísimo! ¡Era mi amigo! ¡Mío, mío! –Dijo, posesivamente. Las risas de las gemelas se convirtieron en carcajadas, así que se obligaron a retirarse rápidamente, fingiendo ataques de tos. Seamus y Dean le siguieron, padeciendo de los mismos síntomas.

Ginevra negaba, lentamente. Qué hipócrita era Neville. ¿Quién era ese Neville? ¿Dónde estaba ese gordito al que tomó aprecio? ¿Ahora? Todo un hombre elegante, pero cargado de odio dentro, y no pudo sentirse mal al pensar que ella era la culpable.

-¡Draco, no! ¿Por qué, amigo, por qué? –Gritó trágicamente, sorprendiendo a Cameron, quien no pudo sacar más lagrimas. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía sacar tantas lágrimas cuando la reina del drama se la estaba robando? ¡Era increíble tal desfachatez! Pero rabia le dió escuchar las carcajadas a lo lejos. Cada vez que Neville habría esa bocota, desgarradoramente, las risas, a lo lejos, se hacían presentes.

-¡Draco, nunca te vamos a olvidar, amigo, nunca! –Voceó, acompañando su teatro con lágrimas y golpes de pecho. Dramáticamente. Las risas volvieron a escucharse. En esa casa, todos eran unos desgraciados.

-Tome asiento, Arthur –Ofreció el ministro de magia, tomando asiento él mismo, y esperando a que el padre de familia, preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos, hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Tiene información? –Quiso saber, tomando asiento. Le miró, curioso y angustiado. Conteniendo la respiración ante la seria mirada del hombre corpulento delante de él, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Como sabe, no tan solo sus hijos y amigos desaparecieron de la escena. Muchos Muggles murieron y otros tantos desaparecieron. La guardia costera se está encargando de la búsqueda de ellos, y con cierta ayuda mandé a ciertos Aurores a la búsqueda. Aún no encuentran nada ...

-Pero ¿Cómo? –Preguntó, entre enojado y frustrado. Levantando el tono de su voz, haciendo que el ministro le viera con comprensión, pero a la vez, con ese gesto de superioridad que le exigía mantener la calma dentro de su oficina-. ¡Ya cumplirán una semana y aún no aparecen! –Informó, dejando ver el tormento que llevaba por dentro-. ¡Nada!

-Lo entiendo, señor Weasley –Su tono fue suave, comprensivo. Sereno-. Pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible. No podemos hacer nada más. Nuestros Aurores se están arriesgando delante de oficiales Muggles y todo lo que ello implica .. –Explicó. Arthur pareció entender, derrotado-. Lo unico que podemos hacer, mientras los Aurores hacen su trabajo es ... Rezar –Arthur no vió el brillo de maldad en los ojos grises del ministro. Esa sonrisa blanca, de medio lado que no pudo evitar manifestar mientras veía a Arthur bajar la mirada, buscando respuestas en algún otro lugar. Como si sería posible-. Créame que en cuanto sepamos algo, le aviso personalmente –Comenzó, volviendo a ponerse serio-. Usted será el primero en recibir información. Si quiere tómese unas vacaciones, Arthur. Esto que está pasando le está afectando y pude afectar su desempeño laboral ...

-No es necesario, gracias –Cortó decentemente, subiendo la mirada y encarándolo-. Ya me retiro. Y gracias por todo ...

-Por nada –Hizo ademán con la mano, como si aquello no fuera nada, mostrando el anillo de oro que cargaba en su dedo índice-. Estamos en la obligación de encontrar a sus hijos y sus amigos. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a unos buenos ciudadanos.

Arthur salió, con un asentimiento de cabeza. Cerró la puerta, dejando al ministro de magia con una ligera sonrisa socarrona en sus facciones. De maldad.

-Nunca verás a tus hijos, Weasley ... Nunca –Rió lacónicamente-. Se quedarán en el Krakatoa para siempre. De eso, me encargo yo.

Entre sueño, sintió unos suaves dedos acariciando su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, volteando a ver a la persona, sin poder evitar pensar que se trataba de ella. Cameron. Ni modo que fuera Potter, y las manos de Dimitri eran demasiadas pequeñas. Era Cameron, quien le estaba regalando una sonrisa de medio lado, como excusándose por lo hecho. Su primera reacción no fue de enojo y mucho menos. No. En su cara embargó una sonrisa de alegría que no daba para más, impulsándolo a abrasarla fuertemente, entrelazando sus manos en su cuello y atrayéndola a él, lanzándola a la cama, sobre él.

La besó, sorprendiéndola. Pansy y Blaise, expectantes, detrás, observaron con orgullo y felicidad, compartiendo una mirada de mutua complicidad. Cameron rió sobre los labios de Draco, haciendo que este sintiera su agitado resoplido de asombro y alegría, a la vez. La rubia correspondió, alternando cada beso con una mirada de amor que los volvía nada ante el resto. Las manos de Draco ejercieron fuerza alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, como signo de que era suya, y no se volvería a escapar. A un lado, Dimitri comenzaba a revolcarse, despertando de su profundo letargo. Harry le imitó.

-Mi amor, que bueno que estas bien –Le susurró suavemente, sobre sus labios, haciendo que compartieran el mismo aliento-. No sabes lo preocupado que estuve por tí –Confesó, volviendo a la tarea de besarla desesperadamente, con una fuerte dosis de pasión. Cameron le vió, aliviada, sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

-Perdóname, Draco –Le respondió, besándolo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dándose al hecho y ejecutándolo con deseo. Alegría.

-Nunca vuelvas a desobedecerme, Cameron, nunca –Le ordenó tiernamente, abriendo completamente sus ojos y mirándole fijamente, en un signo de seriedad, para volver a besarla con desesperación y fulgor.

-Sí, sí, sí –Recitó vagamente-. Lo que tú quieras ... –Prometió, con el mal del enamoramiento en los ojos. Ese brillo especial que delataba que estaba totalmente hechizada por él. El rubio la volvió a premiar, besándola tiernamente.

-Bueno, ya, ya, ya –Interrumpió Pansy, chocando sus manos en un signo de alto al fuego. Al amor-. Ya está bueno, muchachita ... –Bromeó, acercándose con cortos pasos hacia ellos y jalando a Cameron del disfraz. Allí fue que se dió cuenta, entonces-. Cameron, tu ... –Comenzó sospechosamente. La aludida se deshizo del rubio como pudo, quien la retenía a la fuerza en señal de juego entre jóvenes enamorados. Su mirada era perversa, lujuriosa, pero su sonrisa dejaba en claro que todo aquello era parte de un juego. Claro.

-Mi amor, no te me vallas –Susurró, incorporándose en la cama y volviendo a retenerla, haciendo que ella se viera obligada a sentarse en sus muslos, en un total contacto que la reconfortaba. Su voz rasposa golpeando detrás de su cuello la enloqueció, haciendo que cerrara los ojos e intentara, vagamente, alguna resistencia. Y, para decir verdad, lo que le pedía el rubio no era nada difícil, pero inoportuno. Si hubiese sido por ella, se hubiera quedado con él, pero no era el momento.

-Draco –Se resistía falsamente, entre dientes, mirando la cara perplejica de Pansy. Blaise se había postrado a un lado de ella, notando la carga en el ambiente. Ella, también, se dió cuenta. Era el momento-. Draco ... –Esta vez le hizo señas a Blaise para que se preparara. Este volteó, hurgando entre el closet. Draco se fijó, ceñudo. Cameron aprovechó, escapando.

-Cameron, no me había dado cuenta, pero ¿Qué haces vestida así? –Cuestionó, haciendo que la aludida se levantara de sus muslos, y le encarara. Ella estaba interesada en que él la viera. Blaise se acercó, con la máscara blanca de pico largo, entregándosela y ella la tomó, ante la vista curiosa y anonadada de Draco, quien vió como su esposa se la colocaba calmadamente, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-Cameron –Susurró, en busca de alguna, y muy buena explicación de su parte.

-Llegué hace rato junto a Blaise –Comenzó, bajo la máscara que ahora le cubría el rostro-. Entramos a la recámara para hablar contigo, pero estabas profundamente dormido, así que nos retiramos, obvio, me quité la máscara y la guardé en el closet, mientras Pansy preparaba algo de comer –Explicó detalladamente, despejando dudas en ambos y del por qué no se percataron de nada-. Me extrañé que no te dieras cuenta cuando llegamos –Dijo a Pansy-. Pero supongo que estabas muy alegre de verme ...

-¿Cómo? –Interrumpió Draco-. ¿Pansy no fue con ustedes? ¿Y tú, Blaise? ¿Tampoco? –Se estaba tornando desconfiado y enojado-. ¿Dejaron a esta ir sola?

-Draco, cariño –Interrumpió dulcemente-. Espera. No fui sola. Fui con Blaise, pero Pansy se quedó de guardia por si ... Ya sabes –Intentó explicar, viendo hacia Harry, quien cargaba al soñoliento Dimitri en sus brazos. Draco volteó a verle, topándose con su confusa mirada. Volvió a ver hacia Cameron.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con que Pansy se haya quedado?

-Draco, por Dios, no es novedad que talvez se hubieran matado como perros. Alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilarlos. Lo que me extraña es que al parecer se llevaron muy bien ... –Pansy observó a los chicos, confusa y aturdida.

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste tú? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué me encerraste? ¿Crees que esa fue la mejor solución? –Naturalmente, se estaba volviendo reprochable, dejando a un lado todo el cariño que hasta hace un rato había demostrado. Cameron rodó los ojos, exasperada.

-Eso te lo explico luego –Mintió. No quería volver a lo mismo, así que decidió arrancar de raíz el mal, y suplantar aquello por el punto blanco: El disfraz-. Volvamos al tema principal. Volvimos a la recámara para hablar contigo, y ya es hora. Antes que nada quiero que me digas ... ¿Este es? ¿Así estaba disfrazada la persona que te atacó, verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haces tú con él? –Aquella máscara le inquietaba de sobremanera.

-Vamos a cenar. Ya es de noche –Ante aquello, Harry giró con brusquedad su cabeza, viendo por la ventana cerrada. En efecto, por las rendijas por las que se colaban los haz de luz ahora reflejaban una total oscuridad. Acomodó a Dimitri, quien ya se mostraba deseoso de estar con su madre-. Te explicaré todo mientras comemos ...

-¡Yo tengo que retirarme! –Avisó, levantándose y entregándole a Dimitri. Cameron le sonrió, recibiendo a su hijo con total gozo.

-Gracias, Harry, pero no. Quédate, por favor –Pidió.

-No, no, no –Se negó inmediatamente, acentuando lo dicho con una negación frenética de su parte-. Es muy tarde ¡No me había dado cuenta! –Se excusó, como si hubiese sido su culpa. Cameron le sonrió, asegurándole que no había problema.

-¡Vamos, quédate! Pansy preparó algo delicioso.

-No. Además, alguien podría sospechar. Tú no estas allá, al igual que tus amigos. ¿Qué van a pensar?

-No creo, Harry. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar algo mientras les cuento? Así, Harry, te das cuenta de que con todo lo que pasó no notarán nuestra ausencia.

-Pero –Intentó insistir.

-¡Que te quedes, Potter! –Ordenó Draco, un poco fastidiado, levantándose de la cama, otra vez, desnudo, ante la mirada asombrada de todos. Pansy abrió los ojos, llevando su mirada a la entre pierna del chico, maravillada. Blaise se fijó, llevando sus manos a los ojos de la chica e impidiéndole que se deleitara. La arrastró suavemente, en tono de juego, hacia la salida, entre risas y empujones.

-Pervertida sexual –Le recriminó al oído, mientras se postraba detrás de ella, abrazándola de la cintura.

Risas. Se alejaron entre los corredores.

-¡Se me sube la bilirrubina! –Se le escuchó gritar graciosamente desde lo lejos.

-Draco –Comenzó a advertir Cameron, fijándose en la mirada avergonzada de Harry-. En el closet he descubierto ropa, y creo que tú también, ya que lo encontré vuelto un cochinero. No sé que andabas buscando ...

Draco y Harry se vieron, cómplicemente ... Cameron lo notó, pero no le dió importancia. Se imaginaba.

-Pero –Retomó-. Obvio, son de veinte siglos atrás –Exageró-. Aún así, es ropa. Podrías ponerte de esos calzoncillos que llegan hasta la rodilla –Ofreció, en un casi tono burlesco. Agregó, al ver un poco su enojo-. Además, eso es algo que no quiero que todo el mundo ande admirando ...

Draco sonrió socarronamente. Ella sabía que no había nada más que surtiera efecto para suavizarlo: Alabarlo. Obvio, Draco sabía de su intención y del por qué, pero no le importó.

-Ponte algo –Siguió-. Te esperaremos allá abajo. Si quieres explicaciones, te las daré, pero obedéceme –Draco le vió, ceñudo-. Harry, ven ...

La chica volteó con Dimitri en brazos, alejándose y seguida de Harry, dejando a un Draco perplejico.

Acurrucada a en rincón de su cama, Hermione sollozaba contagiosamente, apoyada al respaldo de la cama. Su sexto sentido de madre comenzaba a funcionar a la perfección. De hecho, no había que tenerlo para darse cuenta que en cualquier momento se volvería a armar. Todos contra todos. Lo que hubo presenciado le provocó unas terribles náuceas. Tuvo que salir precipitadamente del lugar e ir a su habitación. Había vomitado. Pero seguía sintiéndose mal. No tan solo por lo que había pasado y lo que intuía que todavía faltaba. Era Ron. La había seguido ... Y le había reclamado.

_Flash Back:_

_-¿Ron, qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, sorprendida de verlo, y con los efectos del sabor ácido que aún permanecía en su garganta. Sus manos sudorosas resbalaron por la puerta. Ron le miró duramente, pasando sin permiso. Cerró los ojos resignadamente, preparándose para lo que le esperaba enfrentar. Cerró, y volteó a verle tambaleantemente. _

_Cruzó su mirada con la de él, por un segundo, fugazmente, pero al ver que aún él mantenía ese rencor repentino hacia ella, desvió su mirada, hacia el piso. Supo que él la retaba a mirarle, pero simplemente ella no podía. Sus pies comenzaron a flaquear; así que se vió obligada a dirigirse hacia la cama, atravesando por su lado, con la mirada en el piso. Sintió su respiración agitada, su mirada glacial. Tembló, cayendo en la esquina de la cama, sentada. Se armó de valor, y le enfrentó. Él seguía viéndole, sin responder a su pregunta. _

_-Hablamos después ¿Quieres? –Propuso, cansina y débilmente-. No me encuentro muy bien para atenderte ahora ... –Ron se acercó, con pasos apresurados. Destilando peligro, causando que Hermione parara de hablar, viéndole con un poco de miedo en los ojos. El chico se agachó, para quedar a su altura. Se miraron a los ojos. Él se mostraba eufórico. _

_-¿Disculpa? ¿No tienes tiempo para tratar con este cretino, verdad? –Preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos en un tono de exasperación. _

_-¡No, Ron, no es eso! Simplemente sé a qué vienes, y la verdad, de verdad, no me siento en condiciones de discutir contigo. Me encuentro mal. No me siento bien –Le vió seriamente, subrayando lo dicho. _

_-Debiste pensarlo antes. ¿Ahora no quieres asumir las consecuencias? _

_-¿Cuáles consecuencias? –Preguntó, molesta, pero sin alzar el tono de su voz, manteniendo la calma-. ¿Cuál consecuencia, ah, Ron? ¡Tan solo hice un favor! ¡Tu hermana me lo pidió! ¡Fue con su consentimiento! De otra manera no hubiera aceptado. ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que tu hermana no esta en estado de cargar con un embarazo?_

_-¡Mientes! –Acusó, con rabia, pero manteniendo un tono decente al hablar-. ¡Harry obligó a mi hermana a deshacerse del muchachito ese! Eso es lo que me molesta ..._

_-¡Ron, ese muchachito al cual te refieres con tanto odio y asco, es tu sobrino! Y yo te doy mi palabra de que Harry no obligó a Ginevra a nada. ¡Ella misma vino suplicando y llorando para que aceptara! ¡Porque solo en mí confiaba para haber hecho algo de esa magnitud!_

_-¿Tu palabra? ¿Cómo quieres que crea en tus palabras? ¡Nos ocultaste la relación clandestina que mantenían ese desgraciado de Potter y mi hermana! _

_-¡No oculté nada! –Volvió a explicar-. Mira, esto ya lo habíamos discutido en el auditorio del crucero, y aún así te portaste muy grosero conmigo. ¡Me enteré el mismo día que ustedes! Si eso te cuesta tanto creerlo, lo siento, Ron, pero no voy hacer nada para que me creas, y en mis manos no están otras pruebas, para que lo hagas. _

_-Pero ¿Por qué Diablos no me consultaste, primero? ¡Tú lo haz dicho! ¡Soy el tío de esa cosa! ¿No te parece que debía de tomar una decisión, ya que mi hermana no esta en sus cabales ...?_

_-Perdóname, Ron, pero no estas en lo correcto. Tu hermana si esta en los cabales para tomar decisiones de este calibre. ¡Tan solo tiene el rostro quemado! ¡No esta loca! ¡Son dos cosas muy diferentes, Ron! _

_-¡Es muy manipulable! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Se dejaron convencer por el maldito de Potter! _

_-¡No es así! ¡Para de maldecirlo de una vez, Ron! El que esta fuera de sí, aquí, eres tú ..._

_-¿Ah, te parece? _

_-Sí, Ron, me parece –Hizo un mohín con los labios, absteniénbdose de soltarle tremendo insulto, gracias a sus idioteces-. ¡Te estás pasando de la raya! Aunque te cueste creerlo, tu hermana ya es mayor. Por Dios, Ron ¡Tiene veinte y dos! Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones ..._

_-¡Pero no si influye en la mía! ¡En nuestras vidas, Hermione! –La aludida le vió, sin comprender- ¡Ahora vas a tener un hijo de Potter, Hermione! ¡Lo odio, lo desprecio! ¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar?_

_-¡Sino era yo, iba a ser otra!_

_-¡Pues hubiera sido otra, pero no tú! ¿Por qué, ah? ¡Dime!_

_-¡Ya te expliqué! Ron, por favor, vete ..._

_-¡No! ¡No me voy! –Se levantó con ímpetu, haciendo que Hermione le siguiera con la mirada, un poco ofuscada. No pudo hacer nada, pues ya lo tenía encima de ella, queriendo besarla- ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Tú sabes como me siento, ah? –Le preguntó, tratando de besarla posesivamente, a lo cual la chica trataba de negarse. Un acto imposible, ya que todo el cuerpo de Ron estaba encima de ella. _

_-¡Ron, quítate! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!_

_-¡Sí, lo sé! –Recriminó, dolido, viéndole a los ojos. Ella dejó de luchar, viéndole, desorientada-. ¿Preferiste tener un hijo con Potter, que de mí? ¡Eso me duele, Hermione, me duele! ¿Por qué? _

_-¡Ron, estas mal, quítate! –Volvió a pedir, cuando este se abalanzó hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo como un cerdo. _

_-¡No, por favor, por favor, Ron! ¡Me haces daño! –Su grito fue desgarrador. _

_-¡Te odio, Hermione, te odio! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? _

_-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Suéltame, por favor! –La había maniatado. La había sujetado de ambas manos, extendiéndolas a lo largo de la cama, la había inmovilizado con su cuerpo y se abría espacio con su rodilla en su entrepierna-. ¡Ron, no, no!_

_Retorno. _

Mantuvo la misma posición, incapaz de moverse, y desde su rincón en la cama, observó como esta estaba desarreglada, como prueba de lo que había pasado. Fundió su mirada entre sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, recogidas en la cama, y lloró silenciosamente.

Cameron, y Blaise le habían contado todo a Draco, Pansy, y Harry, sirviéndoles de información.

Se encontraban en el segundo nivel de la casa, en la sala del comedor. Las paredes parecían estar forradas de piel de Leopardo, haciendo contraste con el mantel de la mesa rectangular. Un rincón de la estancia estaba decorada con un gran racimo de flores rojas. Parecían recién cortadas, y además, eran naturales. Una gigantesca lámpara en el techo, sobre ellos. La única entrada daba acceso a las escaleras en espiral, atravesando un corredor espacioso y considerable para la estructura.

Las velas sobre la mesa, y la lámpara, parecían que nunca se derretirían, volviéndose cera dura. Tenían toda la noche encendidas. Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre Cameron y Blaise. Dimitri estorbaba sobre la mesa, jugando con su pequeña porción de comida, cuidadosamente libre de cualquier cosa que le hiciera ahogarse o le hiciera estar en peligro.

Cabía resaltar que Draco estaba vestido para la ocasión de alguna fiesta social de época. Se había visto en la obligación, y para estar más cómodo, en ponerse lo primero que encontró a su talla: Un traje de vestir, negro con una camisa gris metálica, haciéndole resaltar con sus ojos y el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pansy había comentado que en cada habitación de la casona había ropa disponible. Lamentablemente había dos problemas: Eran de época, y no podrían ponérsela, pues los demás cuestionarían. Draco salía ganando. Estaba limpio y estrenando. Blaise estaba que se moría, pues no aguantaba estar con la misma ropa. Todo para que no descubrieran a Draco.

-¿Una manzana atravesada? ¿La trajiste? –Preguntó Pansy, ansiosa.

-No. Pero de algo estoy segura ... La mataperros me quiere dejar dicho algo con esto.

-¡Esta clarísimo, te quiere muerta! –Informó Blaise, desganadamente, comiendo de su plato. Draco le vió, inmediatamente, al igual que todos-. ¡No me miren así! Draco, tú tienes que ponerle un alto a Cameron. Cameron –Empezó, viendo a la chica de mirada indignada-. Draco tenía razón, no debiste ir allí y hacer la requisa. No averiguamos nada, y tan solo te echaste a todos de enemigos ...

-¡Te dije que ya todos eran mis enemigos! ¿Qué hacía la diferencia? ¡Son una buena mancuerna de perros! –Harry le vió, ligeramente sorprendido. Se llevó el cubierto a la boca, probando el arroz de vegetales enfrente de él.

-Es una testaruda –Le dió la razón a Draco, viéndole-. Debes de saber que La mataperros intentó matarla, anoche ...

-¡Blaise! –Reclamó Cameron, enojada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Draco, entre indignado y sorprendido. Su enojo hizo voltearse hacia su esposa y gritarle-. ¡Ni una palabra! ¡Cállate! Blaise –Volteó hacia su amigo, quien recibía las miradas asesinas de Pansy, y Cameron-. Termina de contarme, ya que mi mujer no tiene la suficiente confianza en mí como para contármelo ...

-Draco –Llamó Cameron, como pidiendo disculpas, pero aquello no lo calmó.

-Ahora no, Cameron. Tú y yo hablamos después ... Blaise.

-Perdóname, Cameron, pero Draco tiene que saberlo. Lo hago por tu bien –Aquello no conformó a la rubia, quien desvió su mirada hacia su hijo, enfrente de ella, vuelto un desastre con su comida. Le ayudó, escapándose de la conversación que mantenían aquellos dos-. Cameron bajó a buscarte, como te dijo. Pero, sí te había encontrado. Te encontró, y cuando iba a ayudarte, La mataperros la golpeó.

Draco le vió, sorprendido. Cameron le vió, sin poder resistirse a ver su reacción. Su sorpresa se había transformado en enojo, y volvió a mirar a su amigo Blaise, pidiéndole que siguiera.

-Te enterró, y después descubrimos a Cameron agonizando con una funda de almohada en la cabeza. Por poco y se asfixia. Allí fue que descubrimos, también, a Coralia tratando de borrar el charco de sangre que había en la sala. Intentó matarla, y creo que la manzana atravesada con el cuchillo no quiere dejar dicho otra cosa que volverá a intentarlo ¿Por qué y cómo lo sé? ¡No sé, pero algo me dice que después de Draco, tú eres la siguiente, Cameron! Y te lo dije –Bebió un poco de agua, observando a Draco, quién permaneció calmado, fundiendo su mirada en su plato, buscando la manera adecuada de reaccionar. Buscando las palabras exactas a cuales referirse a su esposa, y en todo caso, a ellos.

-Pienso lo mismo –Soltó calmadamente, sorprendiendo a su esposa. Se vieron, serios-. Hiciste lo que se te pegó en gana, sin escucharme. Ahora harás lo que te digo, y sin rechistar. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –Su tono era peligroso.

-¡Lo hice por tu bien! ¿Qué es esto, una venganza?

-Tómalo como quieras. ¡Tú no vuelves para esa casa! ¿No entiendes, aún? –Estaba serio, en ese tono retador, indignándola.

-¡Tengo que volver a esa casa! Tenemos que volver, todos. Tienen que pensar que estás muerto –Volvió a explicar.

-¡Te quedas y punto! No voy a discutir contigo, y si te hace ilusión que vas a hacer eso, bien. ¡Hazlo! Pero créeme que a fin de cuentas te quedaras aquí.

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerme? –Soltó, un poco enojada. Dimitri los observó, serio, con su cara llena de granos de arroz.

-Da, da, da, da, da, da, da –Comenzó a susurrar casi inaudiblemente, tomando el arroz de su plato con sus manitos, y comenzando a revolver-. ¡DA! –Gritó, pero nadie le escuchó. Lucía agitado.

-No me retes, Cameron –Advirtió Draco, peligrosamente-. Si no te quedas conmigo, y me desobedeces, voy y me presento ante todos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Todos le vieron sorprendidos, incluso Harry, quien negó ligeramente, en desaprobación.

-¡No te atreverías! –Juzgó,

-Esta bien. Entonces, vete y verás –Propuso, bebiendo de su jugo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Si puedo. ¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Tú? Si te quedas, todos felices. Tu toma la decisión. ¿Es que a tí se te olvida que estás embarazada, chica?

-¡No, no se me olvida!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Por eso es que lo hago! –Draco soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-No voy a hablar más del tema. Te quedas y punto. Ahora entiendo el mensaje de la manzana. ¡Tú eres la manzana, y te va a apuñalar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad!

-Draco tiene razón –Apoyó Blaise-. Además, Pansy y yo regresaremos. Nadie tiene que enterarse de que tú y Dimitri no están en la casa. Para todos estarás en tu habitación, encerrada. No hay riesgos de que te descubran. Pues dudo que alguien quiera verte, en esa casa. En todo caso, si nos ven, inventaremos algo para protegerlos –Observó a Pansy, esperando su aprobación, pero esta parecía estar atenta a la reacción de Cameron.

-Tampoco –Interrumpió Draco-. ¡Se quedan todos!

-Draco, estaremos bien –Volvió a decir Blaise-. ¡Tenemos varitas!

-¡Y ellos, también! –Harry recordó, abrumado, lo que habían contado. No pudo creer que las gemelas Patil hubieran tenido varitas.

-Dudo que Padma y Parvati hagan algo –Informó Harry, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle-. Si tienen varita, bien, pueden encerrarse en sus recámaras y protegerse. Lanzar hechizos protectores. ¡Es fácil!

-¡Potter tiene razón! –Vió Blaise, esperando la reacción de Draco.

-Tan solo tú y Pansy, entonces –Avisó Draco-. Mi mujer se queda, y mi hijo también –Cameron mandó una mirada de resignación hacia Pansy, esta no sabía qué hacer. Tan solo esperaba por sus ordenes. Indecisa.

-¡Se quedan! Pansy ... Y Blaise –Sentenció Cameron-. Nos quedaremos todos.

-¡No es necesario! Tengo que reconocer que la idea de Potter es muy buena –Asumió Blaise-. Nos encerramos en nuestras recámaras y nos protegemos con hechizos. ¡Estaremos bien!

-Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Cameron-. Pero ustedes sabrán. Tienen la última decisión. Tu no, mi amorcito –Dijo, burlona y cínicamente a Cameron, al ver que la chica quería decirle algo, y para no prestarle atención, decidió fijarse en su plato, fingiendo que comía. Cameron le vió, entre rabiosa e impotente. Draco sería capaz de hacer cumplir su amenaza. Estaba atada de piernas y brazos. ¡Maldito!

-¡Te quedas, Pansy! –Esta vez fue definitiva, renuente a escuchar una réplica.

-¡Estará bien! Yo me encargo de eso –Avisó Blaise, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara de vergüenza y fundiera su mirada en su plato, después de ver como Cameron le enfrentaba, agitada.

-¿Por qué no se ahorran todo esto? Pansy, decide –Propuso Draco. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la chica, quien sintió la mirada especial de Cameron, amenazante. No le vió, atemorizada, pero más pudo su deseo, terminando con la lealtad y la espera que dejaba en ascuas.

-Me voy –Informó ahogadamente, sacando una sonrisa socarrona de los labios de Blaise, quien bebió nuevamente agua, acompañando su gozo. Cameron le vió, ofuscada, como recién salida de una pelea perdida: Desorientada y enojada-. Estaré bien, Cameron –Le hizo ver, como disculpándose. Aunque nadie entendió la escena, nadie hizo nada por salir de aquella neblina de confusión. Nadie preguntó. Tan solo observaron la mirada de Cameron sobre Pansy, conteniéndose de decirle algo. Dimitri, ignorando todo, comenzó un juego fantástico con su padre, y viéndose en el reflejo de su vaso de agua con la cara llena de granos de arroz, quiso compartir la imagen con su padre, tomando arroz de su plato y lanzándoselo a la cara, sacándolo de su azaramiento. Haciéndolo sacar una risotada que terminó de llamar la atención de todos.

¿De qué se reía el Dimitri?

Hermione no estaba en el carnaval de disfraces. Bajo su nuevo atuendo, Ron no vislumbró a Hermione. Su asiento estaba intacto, vacío, esperando que alguien llegara a ocuparlo. ¿Habría sido por lo que le hizo? Tendría que ir a hablar con ella.

Bajo su disfraz totalmente blanco como la cal, Ginevra observó en dirección adonde Harry debería de estar. Pero no estaba. Su asiento estaba vacío. Dió un sorbo a su sopa, imaginando desconfiadamente en donde podría estar. Bajo su funda de almohada, nadie sería capaz de leer o ver las intenciones que reflejaban sus ojos. Ellos, también, tendrían una profunda conversación. ¿Habría cumplido la asquerosa de Cameron lo que le había prometido? ¿Le habría contado a Harry sobre su relación con Draco? ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Ojalá la matara La mataperros, inmediatamente! La mataperros, y pensar que quería matarla a ella, también. Podría ser cualquiera.

Coralia, sentada en su asiento, depositó su máscara a un lado de su plato, comenzando a comer. A su lado, Candela la imitó, bajo las miradas de los gemelos De Cabot, quienes se observaron cómplicemente. Claro, la mirada de uno de ellos, le preguntaba al otro sobre quién sacó los disfraces. Ese debió ser Pierre a Chase. Coralia levantó la mirada, fijándose en el asiento desocupado de Draco, y no pudo evitar recordar la escena de ella, siendo descubierta, tratando de limpiar la sangre en el suelo de la sala. Observó a sus hermanos, enojada, y estos, captándola, le pidieron explicación, confusos, al no obtener nada, se miraron entre sí. La chica volvió a probar de su plato.

Neville se fijó en el asiento restante de Cameron, Blaise, y Pansy. ¿Dónde estarían metidos, y haciendo qué? Eso estaba muy raro. Algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, allí había un secreto oculto. ¿Adónde fueron esos tres, anoche, después de Cameron haber apuñalado a Coralia? ¿Adónde se fueron Blaise y Coralia después de la requisa? ¿Dónde estaba Pansy? ¿Por qué no vino con ellos? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Muy Mal, juzgó. Luna, a su lado, observó como fundía su mirada en los asientos vacíos, pensando, a la vez, jugando con un cuchillo lustroso que brillaba en su propia cara, descaradamente. Neville pasaba las yemas de sus dedos, cubiertos por los guantes negros, bajo el filo del cuchillo, y sus ojos se achicaron, y brillaron ... ¿De maldad? No lo supo.

Seamus y Dean se vieron entre sí, cómplicemente, manteniendo, después, sus miradas sobre las gemelas Patil, quienes no se atrevían a mirar a nadie, y comían bajo sus máscaras negras, a través de esa sonrisa grande y fría que dibujaban esos labios finos y rojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te prometí la noche de la explosión, Cameron? –Draco dió media vuelta, acostándose sobre el cuerpo de su esposa ¿Qué sería? Miraba hacia el techo, y ahora a sus ojos grises y llenos de lujuria. Una sonrisa pícara en su rostro adornaba, pero aquello no la ablandaba. Esta vez no podría con ella-. Cameron, Cameron –Llamó melosamente, acurrucándose más a ella, bajo la sabana que les cubría totalmente hasta el cuello.

-Esta noche no, Malfoy –Su tono siguió seco, e hizo ademán de moverse a un lado, pero no pudo, gracias a su peso-. Malfoy, quítese de arriba de mí. Me hace daño ... –Draco sonrió. Estaba enojada, pues le estaba tratando de usted.

-¡Contéstame, mujer! –Pidió, tiernamente, viéndola a los ojos, pero simplemente ella rechazó su mirada- ¡Anda! –Le mordió cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

-Sí, sé lo que me prometió esa noche, y ya le dije que no. No tengo ánimos de complacer sus deseos carnales ... –Draco ahogó su risa, ocultando su cara entre el cuello de la chica. Cameron movió la cabeza, enojada, sintiendo la respiración de su esposo, burlonamente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, incrédulo, aún con su sonrisa burlona dibujada en él- ¿Qué hay de tus deseos carnales, cerebrito? ¿Es que acaso no tienes?

-¡No! –Contestó rápidamente, volteando a verle. Intentó zafarse-. ¡Ahora, suéltame, que me haces daño y estas presionándome! Estoy embarazada –Dijo desganadamente, tornándose melancólica. Draco le vió, ceñudo, borrando su sonrisa y estudiándola con seriedad.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó en un susurro, dejando escapar parte de su respiración por su boca, abrumado-. ¿Por qué triste? Además, no te estoy ejerciendo mucha fuerza. Estoy apoyado de ambas manos –Informó, haciendo que Cameron viera como se sostenía de la cama con ambas manos a cada lado de ella-. Así, cariño, que si no te sales de mí es porque no quieres, porque no debería pesarte ni un poquito.

-Draco ...

-Dime. ¿Por qué dices que estás embarazada con esa cara? ¿Es algo que no te alegra? ¿Te pone triste?

-No. No me pone triste que este embarazada. Ay, Draco ¿Sabes qué? Es algo de lo que ahora no quiero hablar ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no te acuestas y me dejas tranquila?

-¿Segura que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Ah? –Preguntó, serio, indudablemente sin haberle gustado para nada su respuesta, pero dentro de sí una idea más maquiavélica se moldeaba, y la ejecutaría. Dejó caer un poco su cabeza, quedando su barbilla a la altura de los senos de su esposa, y comenzó un lento movimiento de cabeza en pequeños círculos, excitándola. Cameron le vió, asombrada.

-¡Fresco! ¡Déjame, Malfoy! Quiero dormir. Estoy sometiéndome a tí ¿Feliz? ¡Estoy a ... Aquí, contigo! ¿Eso es lo que querías, no, no? –Balbuceó, viéndole, seria, pero con un destello de placer en los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te estás quejando de que estas conmigo? ¿No es lo que querías? –Preguntó, serio, pero a la vez, con esa sonrisa de maldad en sus ojos. Perdió su mirada sobre los pechos de su mujer, mordiéndele suavemente y sacándole un gemido de placer.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –Respondió secamente, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Aah –Respondió vagamente, siguiendo en lo suyo, estrechando más su cuerpo con el de Cameron y haciendo que sintiera su potente erección.

-Draco –Volvió a insistir.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí –Cortó rápidamente, rodando los ojos exasperadamente, dejándola libre y ocupando su lugar, dándole la espalda y acomodándose ruidosamente, tomando casi toda la sabana para sí-. Buenas noches, mi amorcito –Se despidió cínicamente, luchando por controlar su risa-. Que duermas bien –Cameron se quedó en su lugar, viéndole con incredulidad y azorada por su actitud. Sorprendida, incapaz de creer aquello, pero lo había hecho, y supo que lo hizo a propósito.

¿Qué hacía con su calentura, ahora? Tenía que confesarlo, moría de ganas de estar entre sus brazos, pero lo más seguro él se estaría burlando de ella, y no se lo iba a permitir. Le dió la espalda al deseo, tomó posesión de parte de la sabana, causando que parte del cuerpo de Draco quedara al descubierto. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, y se concentró en dormir. Sabía que sería algo imposible, pero trataría. Draco volteó a verla, malhumorado, y con fuerza, exigió parte de su sabana. Jaló, dejando a su esposa con la mitad de su cuerpo a la intemperie, quien en su misma posición, repitió la operación. Draco rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-Cameron –Comenzó, en un tono cansino- ¿Podrías dejar de quitarme mi sabana, y dejarme dormir? Por favor.

-Eso es lo que te digo –Respondió, indignada. Draco volvió a jalar, esta vez un poco, para evitar desarropar a su esposa. En realidad, allí no hacía frío. El ambiente era cálido, pero extrañamente se agarraban de la sabana para tratar de discutir sus diferencias. Ella, Cameron, lo hacía para molestarlo, ya que él quería lo mismo con ella.

Draco se abstuvo de decirle algo, y ella de írsele encima, al igual que él. La pasión, el deseo, se convirtió en una piquiña insaciable que les hacía moverse ruidosamente sobre la cama. A ambos, esto le molestaba, pero no reclamaban nada el uno al otro.

El rubio volteó a verla, pegando su erección a la espalda de su esposa. Acercó un poco su cabeza, y husmeo sobre su pelo, respirando embriagadamente. Cameron suspiró, ruidosamente, haciéndole saber a Draco que aquello le gustaba, y por lo tanto, debía dejarla "sufrir". Volvió a su antigua posición, haciendo que Cameron cerrara los ojos, enojada. La estaba provocando. Seguiría su juego de seducción. Volteó hacia él, y lentamente frotó su espalda, descendiendo su delicada y pálida mano hasta su trasero, pellizcando pícaramente, provocando que Draco diera un respingo sorpresivo. Cerró los ojos, conteniéndose, y dibujó una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios, mientras, Cameron, se dió a lo suyo. Pasando su otra mano sobre Draco, llevándola a su entrepierna, tocó su erección. Comenzó una cruel, pero a la vez, maravillosa masturbación. Draco gimió al contacto, haciendo que Cameron se acercara a él, y lamiera el lóbulo de su oreja. Se retiró, naturalmente, y se dispuso a dormir; dándole la espalda.

No Procuró en no hacer ruido. Volteó a verla, indignado y sorprendido. Enojado, decidió dormirse para no ponerse a llorar. Abandonaría la batalla, pero, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, los dos se recostaron en la cama, viéndose mutuamente. Sonrieron, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, desesperado, donde una carga de respiración caliente, y agitada descargaba sobre ambos amantes, radiantes bajo las pálidas luces de las velas encendidas. Un fulgor oculto que no acabaría de destellar en toda la noche.

-¡Listo! –Avisó Blaise, con una sonrisa complaciente, volteando a ver hacia Pansy, detrás de él, quien le vió, agradecida por lo que acababa de hacer- ¡No tendrás problemas en toda la noche! La puerta esta sellada. Nadie podrá abrirla desde allá afuera.

-Gracias, Blaise –Dibujó una sonrisa desganada, cansada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Quiso saber, preocupado por su estado, notándola débil.

-No es nada. Estoy un poco cansada, y ya quisiera dormir, así que ... –Blaise la interrumpió, adivinando su intención.

-Mira, Pansy, yo quería proponerte que podría dormir aquí, contigo, ya sabes, para que estés más segura –Se apresuró en decir, viendo la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa en su cara.

-Creo que con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente –Aclaró, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama-. Además, tengo en manos una varita para cualquier cosa, y en todo caso, te llamaría. Créeme, estaré bien.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que estaría bien, pero aún así no quería irse, y no porque él tuviera miedo. No. Es que quería estar con ella, nuevamente.

-Déjame estar contigo –Volvió a la carga, sentándose a su lado, viéndole sinceramente-. Prometo que no va a pasar nada ...

-Blaise, así quedamos la última vez ¿Y qué paso? ¡Terminamos juntos! ¡Hasta nos hicimos los sordos cuando Cameron vino por nosotros! No, Blaise, lo mejor será que te vayas ...

-Hey –Le cortó, suavemente-. Te dije: No pasará nada ... Que no quieras que pase –Le sonrió levemente, embobándola de amor. Ella le miró, confundida, sin saber a qué alegar. Le vió acercarse a ella, lentamente, como dándole la oportunidad de resistirse o pararle, pero estúpidamente su cuerpo se inmovilizó, y no pudo reaccionar. No quiso reaccionar.

Sintió su respiración sobre la de ella, a la vez que la besaba tímidamente, como esperando su rechazo, y al no obtener respuesta, la rodeó de la cintura, estrechándola más a él, brindándole la confianza e incitándola a que se uniera al juego de lenguas entrelazadas. Respondió, tímidamente, a la vez que el chico ya tenía el terreno ganado. Por un momento, lo alejó con sus manos, débilmente, exigiendo fuerza en su pecho, pero lo único que logró, fue sentir el calor que traspasaba su camisa sucia. Como un veneno efectivo, el olor de su perfume aún persistente, junto a una pizca de sudor que le daba un toque salvaje, la terminó de poseer, rindiéndose a la pasión.

Él la tomó de la mano, apretándosela suavemente, sin deshacer el beso, ladrón de voluntad.

-¿Lo quieres, Pansy? –Le susurró sobre sus labios. Con los ojos cerrados, pudo adivinar que ella, en los mimos zapatos, esperaba a que siguiera.

-No –Mintió, manteniendo el susurro. Blaise abrió lentamente los ojos, viéndola, esperando a que siguiera, porque ni siquiera se movía de su lugar. Volvió a besarla.

-¿Segura que no lo quieres, Pansy? Yo sé que lo deseas. ¡Dímelo! –Le rogó, sobre sus labios, compartiendo su aliento con el de ella. No recibió respuestas, e incapaz de alejarse, siguió, sin que nada se lo impidiera.

Cayó en la cama, y él encima de ella. En su mente, una lucha entre el deseo y el razonamiento se llevaba a cabo, por un lado quería pararlo, pues aquello no estaba bien, por otro, quería seguir. No tomo una decisión precisa, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, lo tenía devorando su cuello, y entonces, perdió la noción del tiempo. La cordura, el razonamiento de lo que estaba bien o no, y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Lo supo. Supo que terminarían la noche juntos, desde que él insistió a Cameron en que todo estaría bien bajo su supervisión. Él, también, lo tenia todo planeado, y a pesar de todo, le dolió que supiera que no se podía resistir a él.

¿Qué lo había matado? El perro seguía con rabia, y sus garrapatas le motivaban a seguir meneando la colita vivazmente. A pesar de todo, Draco seguía vivo, y ella lo sabía. Cameron había salido a su rescate, la noche anterior, junto con sus compinches. Después del fracaso que resultó ser la requisa, volvió a desaparecer. Estas eran las horas en las que aún no llegaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Había entrado en su recámara con la ilusión de matarla. Se había visto en la obligación de hacerlo. La había enfrentado, y la muy estúpida ni capaz de descubrirla fue.

El miedo de que el rubio seguía con vida, aumentó. No porque pudieran decir que ella era la asesina. Bien podía negarlo, y le creerían. Cameron era un peligro para ella, y para todos los demás en esa casa, y ya lo había demostrado. Era una perra. Además, solo había una forma de llegar a la verdad. Solo había una forma de enterarse de si Draco estaba vivo, y ese camino a la gloria era a través de su esposa. Una vez muerta, no aguantaría las ganas de presentarse ante todos.

Corrió hacia el closet, y se escondió. Pasos se acercaban. Debía de ser ella. Perfecto. La mataría. La puerta se abría lentamente, con un molestoso chirrido. Quien fuese que fuera, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Entre abrió la puerta del closet, para poder observar mejor.

Uno de los gemelos De Cabot caminaba en puntillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Levantó el cuello, extendiendo su mirada hacia la cama, y no la vió. Debía de estar en busca de Cameron, al igual que ella, pero se había dado cuenta de que no estaba. Se acercó a la mesa de noche, donde reposaba un envase (El enjuague bucal que Hermione había preparado). En ese instante, reparó sobre el contenido que el muchacho sostenía entre manos: Un frasco pequeño. Vertió cierta cantidad sobre el enjuague, mirando hacia todos lados, una vez terminada su operación, asegurándose de que no había testigos. Cerró un poco la puerta del armario, y tan solo la volvió a abrir cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

El gemelo se había marchado. Se acercó al envase, y lo tomó entre sus manos. Olió. Veneno. Los gemelos querían matar a Cameron. Bien. Quizás no tuviera que mancharse las manos de sangre. Ella no era una asesina. Total, Draco estaba vivo, pero una vez muerta la perra a causa del mal portador entre la inocente mezcla, el protector saldría de su guarida, y ella no tendría que rematarlo, pues los gemelos se encargarían, también. Era más que evidente que ellos buscaban venganza. Y quizás no solo ellos ...

El rayo se hizo notar estruendosamente. Los destellos de luces intermitentes alumbraron el lugar remoto. En la cima de la montaña, el viento rugía con ferocidad, y las hojas débiles de los árboles viejos caían fácilmente. En el camino desiertico, y polvoriento, un desfile de trajes negros deambulaba.

Cameron lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Blaise, y de su otro lado, Pansy le frotaba el hombro, en señal de compañerismo y solidaridad. Harry los seguía de cerca, con Dimitri en brazos.

-Ojalá y si lo hayan enterrado vivo –Se dejó escuchar una voz femenina, rasposa. Blaise, quien estrechaba más y más a Cameron contra él, mando una mirada furiosa hacia atrás.

_Mi sufrimiento es estar solo como el viento_

_Es saber que así grite, nadie me va a escuchar_

La tierra amontonada aún lado de la fosa. El ataúd de madera al otro lado. Un círculo de personas complacientes, y Cameron llorando bajo su velo negro.

Seamus y Dean abrieron el ataúd, y volvieron cerca de las gemelas Patil, observando con satisfacción la escena. Neville estrechó a Luna, frunciendo el entrecejo. La muerte de Draco le dolía, y se la hacía evidente. Cameron se dejó caer sobre la tierra, ante la vista sonriente de las gemelas De Cabot.

-Se los dije y no me creyeron –Lamentó-. ¡Estabas vivo! ¡Se los dije y no me creyeron! –Voceó, para que todos la escucharan. Su grito desgarrador cargado de odio y resentimiento hacia todos.

_Es saber que si un día te tengo, sera solo un momento,_

_Un instante fugaz, pero mi sufrimiento será por toda la eternidad. _

El cuerpo de Draco estaba boca abajo. La tapa del ataúd estaba ensangrentada, acompañado de arañazos desesperados. Harry se agachó, a un lado de Cameron, y observó el cuerpo de Draco, con tristeza.

-¿Da-da? –Llamó Dimitri, curioso de ver en aquella posición a su padre. Entonces, el cuerpo de Draco rodó por sí solo, mostrando su rostro ensangrentado y cubierto de tierra, y sus manos tocaron las de su hijo, apretándolas con fuerza.

-¡No! –Se quejó Draco, abriendo los ojos abruptamente, y dejando escapar su grito de desesperación, provocando que Cameron se despertara, y le viera, desorientada. La rubia le miró, con el entrecejo fruncido. Ambos estaban abrazados bajo sabanas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? –Preguntó, angustiada, pasando su mano por su rostro sudado, bajando lentamente por su nariz, labios, garganta, y pecho, frotándole consoladoramente-. ¿Por qué gritas? –Draco le vió, tranquilizadoramente, y le sonrió.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir. Tan solo fue una pesadilla ...

-¿Qué fue? –Insistió, viéndole directamente a los ojos, preocupada. Supo que no le dejaría hasta que le contra todo con exactitud.

-Soñé que me desenterraban. Ya sabes –Explicó vagamente-. Gritabas que tenías razón. Allí estaba yo, boca abajo, ensangrentado y dejando marcas que servirían de pruebas de mi agotadora agonía, y lenta muerte.

-Oh, Draco –Lamentó, acariciándole la mejilla-. Pero ¿A quiénes? ¿A quiénes le gritaba?

-¡A todos! Y parecían felices de verme allí, muerto –Relató, frustrado de pensar que tenía tantos enemigos.

-¿Ves? ¡Tengo razón! Allí, en esa casa, son muy pocos los que te quieren ver. Draco, prométeme que pase lo que pase no saldrás de aquí –Le vió dudar, y le incitó a decir-. ¡Prométemelo, Draco! Hazlo por mí, por Dimitri –Draco volteó a ver al aludido, durmiendo en la cama del frente, ausente a todo- y por Blaise, y por Pansy.

-Por eso, mi amor. No puedo. Por ustedes ...

-¡Déjate cuidar! –Recriminó, frustrada-. Por una vez, Draco.

-Esta bien –Dijo por decir, no muy convencido. Cameron le sostuvo la mirada, sin creerle una sola palabra, y se lo hizo ver-. Bueno, esta bien. Prometeré no salir a menos que pase algo grabe ¿Contenta? –Le sonrió, tratando de suavizarla, pero no lo logró. Su mirada permanecía seria, y viendo que no podría ante la testarudez del rubio, la chica se venció, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho y viendo hacia su hijo, con melancolía. Distraídamente, sus manos seguían un mimo especial sobre el estómago de Draco, sacándole una sonrisa encantadora, y haciendo que le viera, enamoradamente.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-No –Contestó rasposamente- ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco

Silencio.

-¿Cameron?

-¿Sí? –Respondió, a la vez que el rubio tomaba el libro que Harry había tomado esa tarde, y dejado, para después, él, Draco, haberlo colocado sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Me quisieras leer? Como antes, por favor –Inmediatamente Cameron levantó su rostro, volteando a verle, sonriente y a la vez sorprendida.

-Pensé que nunca me lo volverías a pedir ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

-Perdóname por no acordarme, Cameron -¿Por no acordarse de habérselo pedido o por no acordarse de la última vez? No se lo aclaró, y ella no le preguntó, tomando el libro en sus manos, acomodándose sobre el pecho de Draco, quien estaba recostado en el respaldo de la cama, y ojeó el libro en las primeras páginas.

-Parecen ser varios cuentos, Draco. Será más fácil ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-Lo que tú digas esta bien –Respondió, disponiéndose a escuchar, a la vez que comenzaba a pasar, distraída y amorosamente sobre su pelo (el de Cameron), sus manos, peinándolo, y perdiendo su mirada en ese río de oro derretido.

_ La mayoría de las personas tienen algo que las inspira en su vida. Sea cual sea la inspiración, hace que uno vea la vida desde una perspectiva diferente. Mi inspiración llegó de mi hermana Taís, una persona amable y atenta. _

_ El verano anterior a mi penúltimo año escolar, recibí un mensaje de mi padre informándome de que Taís había sido transportada de urgencias al hospital. Había sufrido un colapso. Pensé que se trataba de alguna recaída, pero no obstante, los resultados finales confirmaron que se trataba de algo mucho más serio. Debí imaginarlo ¿Cómo no? ¡Todo el mundo parecía estar padeciendo de la misma enfermedad! Era una epidemia azarosa que arrancaba la vida en grandes proporciones. Las respuestas de los medimagos no eran alentadoras. Era una extraña enfermedad que no estaba al alcance de sus manos el controlarla o curarla. No le dieron mucho tiempo. Recuerdo haberme preguntado cómo era aquello posible. El día anterior, Taís había estado perfectamente bien. Ahora, su vida acabaría a muy temprana edad. _

Cameron sintió el cuerpo de Draco apretarla fuertemente, como haría el animal salvaje a su víctima. Sintió su mirada interrogativa sobre ella, pero no le vió, siguiendo en la profunda lectura. Precisamente, no era el tipo de lectura de la cual a Draco le hubiera gustado escuchar después de salir de una pesadilla igual o peor, y a pesar de imaginarse lo que iba a pasar, y augurar sobre el destino maldito, y triste final. Aún así deseó saber como acabaría todo, con la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado, y que aquello le dejara alguna lección.

_ Si moría, quisimos que fuera en casa, rodeada de todo el amor que ella era capaz de brindar. Lastimosamente, no podíamos mantener un contacto físico con ella, y cada vez que la visitaba, aislada de todos, como un perro sarnoso, tenía que refugiarme bajo una gabardina negra. Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente las mías, y tan solo sentía el frío contacto del guante de leather. Una mirada interrogativa, y una respuesta helada (una máscara negra incapaz de mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos). _

_ Nunca te repones de algo tal, y según transcurren los días, el dolor se acentúa más y más. El dedo de la discordia que presiona sin contemplaciones sobre la herida. Pero sí puedes sobreponerte del impacto inicial. Taís necesitaba tener esperanzas y estímulo (Aunque sabíamos de antemano que todo estaba perdido). Yo decidí ser ese apoyo para Taís. Todos los días visualizábamos como se reducían poco a poco esas feas y malolientes llagas que aparecían en su cuerpo; cuando en realidad, se hacían más grandes y feas. Aún así nuestras conversaciones eran positivas. _

_ A pesar de que ella sabía que mi traje era para evitar cualquier traspaso, en sus ojos había una pequeña señal de culpa. No supe por qué. Estoy segura de que si hubiera estado en sus zapatos ella me hubiese besado la frente, como solía hacerlo. Decidí armarme de valor. Ese día entré, cerré la puerta, obvio, había dejado un mensaje colgando en el pomo que decía: "Si tienes algún pensamiento negativo, déjalo afuera". Me quité el traje, y le expliqué, ante su vista alarmada, que nada podía separarnos. Ella insistía en que podía enfermarme, también, y podía morir, ya que para su enfermedad no había cura. Ni siquiera la magia, que estaba de nuestro lado. Le dije que olvidara todo lo que los medimagos le habían dicho, y que pusiera cincuenta por ciento de lucha, mientras que yo pondría el otro cincuenta por ciento. Con una risa en el rostro, le hice ver que le tenía la mano agarrada, y no se había dado cuenta. Me vió, seria, y trató de sonreír a pesar del dolor que le causaban las heridas que seguían apareciendo en su cuerpo. Parecía que nunca se iban a ir, y eso nos deprimía, pero nunca lo dejamos ver delante de la otra. _

_ Mi madre me había dado la autorización de no visitar más a Taís. Se me hacía un acto cruel el que nadie en la familia la fuese a visitar (nadie más que el elfo que le llevaba comida, que también, temeroso, desaparecía), y yo, que era la única que se acordaba del amor que les dió a todos, se me fuese a negar de verla. Los comentarios en secretos se hacían más evidentes en las calles. En todas partes. Muchos morían en tan solo una semana, pero extrañamente, Taís ya cumpliría tres semanas y seguía con vida. Eso me motivo a escapar una noche de mi habitación y colarme en la recámara de Taís, que se había reducido a un lugar oscuro y frío. Ella padecía sobre la cama, como un animal herido. Le comente que podría estar mejorando, pues aún seguía con vida. Ella sonrió, como no creyéndolo del todo. No me importó, yo si estaba haciendo mi cincuenta por ciento, y le ayudaba a hacer su cincuenta por ciento, si era posible. Decoré su habitación con mi varita, con un hechizo limpiador. Cualquier desastre se arreglaría por si solo, y su habitación, por siempre, brillaría de vida. _

_ Le comenté que me quedaría a vivir con ella, pero se enojó conmigo. Eso quería decir que yo pensaba que iba a morir, y eso no era justo. Inteligente. Le dí la razón, y fingí que nunca más me interesó mi hermana, delante de todos. A ellos, también, les dolía, pero el miedo era más grande que su amor por ella. Era difícil el disimular en el comedor cada día, cada noche. Una conversación como si nada estuviera pasando. Una sonrisa falsa, mientras Taís estaba sola. Pagando el mal de ser tan buena. _

_ Partir cada madrugada dejando a Taís, y pensando que era la última vez que la vería era lo más difícil. En mi habitación, en el baño, en el comedor, aunque fuese fingiendo, nunca dejé de hacer mi cincuenta por ciento de lucha contra su enfermedad. Quizás de vez en cuando se me olvidaba, ya que últimamente me había sentido mal, también. Entre todas esas madrugadas tan solo una vez no fui a verla. Albi se había escapado de su casa para irme a ver. A sus oídos llegó que había enfermado, pero yo le conté que todo estaba bien. Él me miró, asustado, y me comentó que seguía acabando con la vida de todos. Me preguntó por mi hermana, y le comenté todo. Contaba con su confianza, y había demostrado que poíia confiar en él. Finalmente, descubrí que en él, el miedo, también, vencía al amor. Esa noche dejé de ver a mi hermana en vano, tan solo para escuchar lo que él me había dicho, cabe decir, con mucho dolor: ¿No crees que la razón por la que aún no se ha ido es porque no quiere defraudarte? Me dejó pensando, y comencé a odiarlo. Quizás tenía razón. Lo ví correr calle arriba, y lo último que me dijo fue un "Cuídate". _

_ ¿Tendría razón? ¿Sería egoísta por tratar de animarla a seguir con vida? La madrugada siguiente la encontré agonizando, y le expliqué el motivo de mi ausencia, obvio, no detalladamente. No quise que siguiera sufriendo. La consolé, pero simplemente mis palabras no surtían algún efecto. Me pedía que la dejara sola. Supe que no quería retorcerse del dolor ante mí. Esas heridas estaban irritantes y hediondas. La miré con lágrimas en los ojos y le dije "Taís, comprendo que sufres mucho dolor y que tal vez te quieras ir. Si es así, entonces yo también lo quiero. No perdimos, puesto que nunca dejaste de luchar. Si quieres seguir adelante e ir a un lugar mejor, yo lo comprendo. Sé que pronto volveremos a estar juntas. Te quiero, y siempre estaré contigo estés donde estés"_

_ Al otro día me levanté cuando sentí la pesada, y triste mirada de mi madre, y simplemente me anunció que Taís había muerto. Sentí un sentimiento de dejo, nostalgia, pero a la vez, comprensión y gratitud. No lloré, pero el sentimiento y el deseo permanecieron, vigentes, y el único movimiento que hice fue para rascarme la mano. Descubrí que crecía una mancha horripilante. Una mancha ya vista muchas veces, y mi madre me vió, profundamente, y le ví, con una sonrisa entre nostalgica e insegura. Se levantó, y pensé que se alejaría de mí, y en ese entonces, no tan solo me reconfortaba el saber que volvería a estar con Taís. Mi madre dentro de poco nos seguiría. "Te amo mucho. Las amo, hijas mías" Me confesó, abrazándome y besándome con desesperación. Y yo me dejé, llena de gozo. _

Cameron dejó caer el libro, cual se cerró al instante. Tragó ruidosamente, y volteó a ver, lentamente, la reacción de su esposo, quien le vió, con una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia, y con los ojos vidriosos. Se vieron a los ojos, sin saber que decirse el uno al otro. Finalmente Draco tomó la palabra, abrazándola y soltando un gemido de dolor, acompañado de una lágrima de cristal.

-Lo siento, Cameron –Susurró con voz rocosa sobre su oído, haciéndola estremecer y que buscara protección en él, conmovida por su llanto, contagiándola-. Siento ser tan egoísta, pero contigo, quiero serlo. No te quiero perder, mi rubia, no quiero –Repitió, aferrándose mucho más, en advertencia de que nadie podría separarlo de ella-. Y la razón es porque te amo, te amo mucho, mucho ...

-Oh, Draco, yo también te amo –Le confesó, entre ese coro hermoso de lágrimas que ambos mantenían. Desviaron sus miradas hacia Dimitri, comprobando que sus gemidos no lo despertaban.

-Míralo, Cameron. Somos tu y yo. Esa cosa tan pequeña, somos tu y yo –Comentó tonta y alegremente, sin poder detener la conmoción y la reflexión que le había dejado el cuento. Cameron asintió, padeciendo el mismo mal.

-¡Es una belleza!

-Y falta la hembrita, mi amor –Comentó, ilusionado-. ¡Aguanta un poco más! ¡Hagamos nuestra lucha! Un cincuenta por ciento y yo otro cincuenta ¿Sí?

Cameron asintió, sin poder articular nada ante sus lágrimas que le quebraban la garganta en quejidos ahogados.

-Y una vez la conozcas, mi amor –Colocó ambas manos en ambos lados de su cara, obligándola a verle a los ojos. Complementaron su llanto en uno solo y sus sonrisas nostalgicas-. Escúchame, una vez que la conozcas, los cuatro saldremos a un campo bien, bien lejos. Nos tomaremos muchas fotos, y, y ... –Aquello no podía decirlo. Era muy doloroso. Fundió su rostro bajo los brazos de su esposa, quien lo mecía lentamente de un lado a otro, como si fuese un chico pequeño a punto de tomar una siesta.

-Shhhh ... Ya no hables, Draco.

-Mira –Se armó de valor, volviendo a tomarla de ambos lados de la cara, y viéndole a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, le dijo, entre quejidos, todo lo que debió decirle desde hace tiempo-. Una vez hayamos hecho todo eso ... Podrás, podrás irte –Balbuceó. Cameron jamás pensó que aquello le doliera tanto, pero estaba en lo correcto. Era lo que quería escucharlo decir. Asintió, apoyándolo-. Podrás irte, y te juro que ... Te juro que yo los criaré muy bien. No caeré jamás, mi amor. ¡Nunca! Por tí, por mí, por ellos, que se lo merecen. Y ... Y, yo sabré darles todo. Y les hablaré montones de cosas sobre tí. Podrás descansar en paz, y perdóname por ser tan egoísta, y pensar solo en mí, sin imaginar tu dolor, Cameron.

-No, Draco –Le corrigió-. Tú me has dado los mejores años de mi vida. Nunca te voy a olvidar, así sea hasta cuando yo no esté ...

-Yo te prometo que nunca te voy a olvidar, tampoco -Le vió, melancólicamente, sabiendo que eso sería imposible. Draco adivinó sus pensamientos, así que le aseguró-. Nunca te voy a olvidar. Nunca estaré con más nadie, porque nadie podrá hacerme borrarte de mi mente. Nadie podrá llenar el espacio tan grande que vas a dejar en mí, corazón. Nadie.

-Draco, yo no te pido eso. Comprendo que tu vida seguirá por muchísimos años más. Eres guapo, joven, y ...

-No, no, no ... Shhhh –La interrumpió, dirigiendo la cabeza de la rubia a su pecho y frotándola cariñosamente, a la vez que reposaba su cabeza sobre la de ella y se dejaba descargar.

-Lo único que te pido es que dejes pasar el tiempo. Dale tiempo al tiempo, y ya verás –Recitó, como la vez que sufrió el desmayo en el crucero-. Y que cada cumpleaños de nuestros hijos, les escribas una carta diciéndole lo mucho que los amo ... Hasta que cumplan los dieciocho. ¿Sí?

-Ya tendrás tiempo ¿O qué? –Volvió a ponerla ante su vista, enfrentándola-. ¿Acaso viste el futuro, Cameron? ¿Lo viste y no me dijiste nada? ¿Acaso te va a suceder algo? ¡Mi amor, confía en mí, y dímelo! Por favor ...

-Lo siento, Draco. Siento el que tengas que hacerlo, pero es que se me olvidó por completo, y hasta ahora reparo en ello –Se excusó, sin contestar a su pregunta.

-No me dejes por ahora, Cameron, Por favor –Volvió a fundirla en su pecho, acariciando con suavidad su cabello, peinándolo entre sus manos, y con mucha pena se dió cuenta que en sus manos quedaban, enredados, y desprendidos.

Cameron dejó escapar su quejido, sin preocuparse en no hacerlo notar, y Draco le siguió, abrasándola más. No podía soportar que la perdería, y los síntomas, mientras tanto, estarían allí, desbaratándola poco a poco. La perdida del cabello no era nada, entonces. Faltaba más.

Draco buscó su mano, y la apretó, y siguieron en lágrimas, por todo lo que quedaba de la noche. Porque el sufrimiento sería ... Por toda la eternidad.

No había peor dolor que el que uno mismo se causaba. Le dió la espalda, y se deshizo en llanto ¿Por qué había caído, nuevamente? Ese hombre no la amaba con la intensidad que ella lo amaba, y tan solo saciaba su sed de hombre soltero. ¿Por qué permitía que jugase así con ella? ¿Por qué no podía ponerle un alto? Una vez complacido, tenía que ser testigo de su ronquido. Lo odiaba. Dormía a sus anchas como todo un hombre complacido, ignorándola, e ignorando su llanto ahogado bajo las sábanas.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Le cuestionó, dándole la espalda y tomando parte de la sábana, sin importar que ella quedara descubierta. Solo le importaba él.

-Nada –Respondió secamente. Blaise arrugó el entrecejo, y volteó a verla, arropándola con la sábana.

-¿Estás llorando? –La sostuvo de los hombros, obligándola a voltearse a verle, pero se resistió.

-¡Déjame, Blaise! –Ordenó, fastidiada.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó, serio-. ¿Acaso fue por lo que paso? Yo no te obligué a ...

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Confesó, frustradamente, ocultando su rostro bajo las sábanas. Blaise dió un gran suspiro, y se acercó lo suficiente como para obligarla a salir de su escondite y enfrentarlo.

-Mira, así no podemos resolver nada, Pansy ¿Por qué no hablamos?

-¿Y para qué? ¡Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y déjame decirte que no quiero oírte otra vez! –Le gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces, si sabes todo ¿Para qué te pones a lloriquear? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Preguntó, ofuscado- ¿Hacerme sentir como si te hubiera violado, cada vez que terminamos de hacerlo? –Pansy le vió, indignada y sorprendida, haciendo maldecir, dentro de sí, a Blaise. No debió decir aquello-. Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero tú me sacas de mis ca ...

-¡Lárgate de mi habitación ahora mismo, Zabini! ¡Vamos!

-No puedo creer que vamos a caer en lo mismo, Pansy ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué sea sincero contigo?

-¿Sincero? ¿Sincero? ¿Te parece sincero que la única respuesta que me des, cuando te cuestiono sobre por qué te acuestas conmigo, sea porque hay algo en el viento? ¡Hay algo en el viento! –Repitió, como si no lo pudiera creer- ¿Te parece sincero? ¡Grandísimo embustero! –Le golpeó con la almohada, y este hizo un intento por detenerla, quitándosela y quedando sobre ella.

-Mira, Pansy, no puede ser que cada vez que estemos juntos me quieras hacer pagar por todo. Al fin y al cabo, tú terminas aceptando. Yo nunca te he obligado a nada, y lo sabes. Sería incapaz.

-¡Ya te lo expliqué! ¿Aún no entiendes? Eso demuestra que no te importa. Blaise, lárgate de mi habitación. Déjame sola, por favor

La primera reacción, efectivamente, fue no hacer nada. Se quedó quieto, sobre ella, viéndola seriamente, para luego asentir lentamente y levantarse, y ponerse su pantalón, aparentemente enojado.

-¡Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me voy, Pansy Parkinson! –Refunfuñó, abotonándose. Pansy se incorporó en la cama, y le vió, sorprendida.

-¿Te vas? –Blaise paró de golpe lo que estaba haciendo, volteando a verla, incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Pero ¿Quién te entiende, mujer? ¡Me estás echando!

-¡Sí!

-¿Entonces? ¡Me voy!

-¡No!

-¿No? A ver, Pansy, explícame, porque esto ya me está cayendo mal –Exigió, malhumorado.

-¡Se supone que tienes que rogarme!

-¿Qué que? –No entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Ves? ¡No te intereso ni un poco! Si me apreciaras, aunque fuese como amiga, no te irías sin saber qué me pasa y ...

-¡Te pregunté e insistí, pero tú sigues empecinada en echarme!

-¿Y qué quieres, que te la ponga fácil? ¡Tienes que hacer tu lucha, negro! Es lo que te mereces después de tratarme así ...

-¿Así cómo? ¡Lo único que hicimos fue sexo, Pansy!

-Yo no ...

-Pansy, ya hablamos, antes, sobre esto ...

El golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

-¿Quién Diablos, es? –Preguntó, enojado, pero como respuesta, tan solo volvió a obtener el golpe en la puerta. Fuerte y exigentemente- ¡Que quién carajos, es!

Golpe en la puerta. Un golpe exigente y constante. Pansy y Blaise se vieron.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Le preguntó, serio.

-Sí, voy a fornicar con el Weasley –Contestó sarcásticamente, haciendo que Blaise despegara la mirada, enojado, a la vez que volvían a tocar.

-¡Si no me responden, jódanse el culo!

-¿Y si es La mataperros, Blaise? –Preguntó la chica, temerosa. Blaise le vió, con un brillo especial en los ojos. No lo pensó. ¿Y si era? ¿Y si venía por ellos? Se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche, tomando su varita.

-Vamos a saberlo, ahora –Comentó, decidido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó, alarmada, levantándose y sosteniéndolo de la mano, asustada.

-¡Suéltame! Si es esa perra, la cazaremos. Quedate aquí. Yo tengo una varita ...

-¿Y si es una de las gemelas Patil? ¡Ellas tienen varitas y ustedes no se la quitaron! No Blaise, no salgas. Quédete aquí, por favor –El aludido la abrazó, y le vió directo a los ojos.

-Estaré bien. Vuelve a la cama.

En ese instante un crujido leve se dejó escuchar. Blaise llevó su mirada hacia la puerta. Debajo, alguien depositó una carta. Le informó a Pansy, quien volteó a ver, sorprendida. La soltó, caminando a recogerla. La desenvolvió.

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó, angustiada. Blaise se acercó hasta ella, leyéndosela.

_No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista. Muerte a la perra mayor ... Por su gran labor._

-¡Maldita! –Terminó Blaise, en un susurro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Blaise le vió tornarse pálida y débil. Podría jurar que el viento podría llevársela.

-Nada. Me quedaré aquí –Puso demasiado énfasis en lo de quedarse, oponiéndose a cualquier replica de su parte, de antemano-. Mañana en la mañana iremos a avisar a Draco y a Cameron de que no vuelvan a la casa. Será lo mejor; aunque así descubran que Draco está vivo ... Y temo que también tendremos que irnos a vivir con ellos, pues corremos peligro.

Pansy quiso aportar algo, pero finalmente se quedó callada, intentó sentarse en la esquina de la cama, buscando, a tientas, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Blaise notó su extrema debilidad, y que sus ojos se tornaban blancos, para justo caer desplomada. Sino hubiera sido por su rápida maniobra, la chica hubiera caído al piso. Justamente a tiempo la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y la postró en la cama, alterado.

-¡Pansy, Pansy!

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó seriamente Harry, cuando la puerta se cerró trás Ginevra, quien alarmada, le vió.

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Hasta me sorprende verte aquí –Confesó, temblando ante la idea que se ha estado maquinando en su mente. Ante la gélida mirada del chico, se vió obligada a responder-. Bueno, precisamente, estaba buscándote, pues desapareciste desde anoche ... ¿Dónde te metiste todo el día, Harry? Esta mañana te fui a buscar en la recámara de los Malfoy y no te ví. Estabas supuesto a estar allí, con ese chiquillo.

-¿Estabas en la recámara de Malfoy? –Ginevra no pensó en decírselo dos veces. Confiaba en él, aunque primero debía de saber si Cameron no le había contado nada respecto a lo de su secreto con Draco.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo importante ¡Díme! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Estabas con esa mujer?

-¿Acaso cuando hizo la requisa me viste con ella? –Preguntó, retadoramente. Ginevra frunció el entrecejo, sin hacerle caso a su estado de ánimo.

-Entonces, si no estuviste en la casa en todo el día ¿Cómo supiste sobre lo de la requisa?

-Escuché una conversación de los gemelos De Cabot. Se quejaban de lo que había hecho Cameron ... –Reparó astutamente.

-¿Los gemelos De Cabot? ¿Cuándo? –Se mostró interesada.

-Casi ahora, cuando venía hacia la recámara –Mintió-. Ahora respóndeme ¿Qué hacías en la recámara de Malfoy?

-¿No es obvio? ¡Buscándote! Eso fue esta mañana, por si acaso ... –Aclaró.

-Por eso –Iba a preguntarle si había sido ella la que había puesto el disfraz de La mataperros, pero si lo hacía, quedaría en descubierto en que, en realidad, había hablado con Cameron y esta lo había puesto al tanto de todo.

-Por eso ¿Qué, Harry?

-Nada, nada –Repitió, como quien no quiere la cosa, volteando hacia la ventana.

-Tengo que contarte algo –Informó con una sonrisa, para así ir ganando terreno- ¿A qué no adivinas qué le dejé de regalito a la esposa del difunto Malfoy? –Harry volteó a verle inmediatamente, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, desconfiado.

-¡Dejé el traje de La mataperros en su recámara! –Harry quedó sorprendido. Aunque, no debió ¿Qué podía esperar de una mujer como ella?

-¿Tú atacaste a Malfoy?

-¡No! –Se apresuró en decir, indignada.

-¡Eres una asesina!

-¡Baja la voz! –Pidió, alarmada de que pudieran escucharles-. Si te cuento todo esto es porque confío en tí, Harry. No me juzgues sin escucharme ...

-¿Y qué me puedo esperar de tí? –Ginevra le vió, asombrada. A veces le daba la impresión de que Harry sabía algo más sobre ella.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Acaso ya no me amas, Harry? ¡Cuéntame la verdad! ¿Qué te dijeron sobre mí?

-¿Deberían? ¿Tan graves es para que creas que mi enojo se deba a eso? –Preguntó mordazmente, acercándose a ella para que viera más de cerca su ferocidad-. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Ginevra? ¿A quiénes?

-¡A nadie! –Dejó escapar, frustrada y al borde de las lágrimas-. Te estás comportando muy extraño, Harry. Muy raro. Ahora no sé si confiar, realmente, en tí. Tú sabes algo que no me quieres contar. Todo lo que me dices no cuadra. ¡Díme tú! ¿Qué secreto ocultas? ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

-¡Nada, no escondo nada! –Resolvió, enojado, volteando hacia la ventana, y escapando de su cuestionario-. Mejor comienza a convencerme sobre del porqué hiciste lo que hiciste en la recámara de Cameron, de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de acusarte ante todos ...

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Exclamó, sorprendida por su actitud.

-Pruébame.

- ... Entonces, perfecto, Luna. Nunca van a descubrir que tú quitaste la funda de tu almohada para que Ginevra y Harry quedaran de sospechosos.

-Ya te dije que nunca iban a sospechar que yo quité esa funda de almohada –Le informó, seria, mirándole a través del espejo del tocador. Neville se acercaba desde la cama hacia ella, con una sonrisa cómplice-. Fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño ...

-Gracias por ayudarme a destruir a esos dos –Se postró detrás de la silla donde la chica estaba sentada, regalándole una sonrisa a través del espejo-. Gracias por arriesgarte, y ayudarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No harás más nada contra ellos? –Lució un poco esperanzada.

-¿Qué dices? Esto acaba de empezar –Le dejó en claro, con una sonrisa insana en el rostro. No le gustó para nada la mirada profunda que la rubia le mandaba, de voz débil y dulce, como siempre, de la cual nadie sería capaz de pensar algo mal.

-Pensé que con esto era suficiente –Lució decepcionada.

-Bueno, si los hubieran culpado, con eso me hubiera conformado. Por lo menos a la calcinada de Ginevra, pero no. Aunque, tenemos que admitir, eso de la funda de almohada no era algo para quedarse con el ojo cuadrado. Digamos que solo fue una pequeña travesura –La vió, directo a los ojos-. Claro, eso no quiere decir que le estoy quitando créditos a tu actuación. ¡Me encantó! Lo hiciste bien ...

-¿Cuándo vamos a acabar con esto?

-¿Qué te pasa, Luna? ¿Te estás echando para atrás? ¡No quiero que me salgas con que me vas a delatar delante de todos! –Se puso a la defensiva, incorporándose y viéndole peligrosamente a través del espejo. Luna se levantó, volteando a verle, seria.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Ya estoy metida en esto! ¿Crees que me voy a echar de cabeza? ¡No! Si te delato, me hundo.

-Me alegro de que lo sepas –Le dijo, con una sonrisa cínica, acariciándole el pelo.

-Yo solo espero que no se te pase la mano con Ginevra, Neville ...

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo tan solo la quiero ver en el fango! –Confesó, como si aquello no fuera nada. Luna le apartó la mano, un poco malhumorada.

-¡Le estás dando importancia a esa mujer, y no la merece! ¿Tú fuiste el que la atacaste, verdad? ¿Fuiste tú el que le dió el susto? ¡Solo espero que hubiera sido eso, y que no se te vaya la mano! –Neville le vió, indignado.

-Sería incapaz de hacerle algo a esa pobre mujer –Dijo, sarcásticamente, en ese juego cínico que últimamente lo dominaba por completo-. Ella me inspira lástima, nada más ...

-Síguete burlando, si quieres, pero ya estás advertido –Sentenció, brava. Neville volvió a acariciarle el pelo, tratando de hacerla sonreír.

-¿Por qué no borras esa cara? ¡Ya te conté mis planes, y si aceptaste es porque sabes que soy incapaz de hacer daño al prójimo! –Otra vez empleó el tono sarcástico y burlesco, que le llegaba a enojar y tan solo a él, hacía retorcer de risa-. Dime algo ¿Cómo reaccionó Hermione cuando se enteró que pasaste una noche de "amor" conmigo?

-Sorprendida, al igual que yo. No puedo creer que haya dicho tamaña mentira ...

-Era eso, o nos jodíamos. No nos quedaba de otra que decir que nos amábamos con ferocidad –Luna volvió a observarle, enojada. Disfrutaba decir aquellas cosas, como si causaran tanta gracia.

-¿Por qué no te callas? No, espera –Neville sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Aunque supongo que nada malo, de lo contrario la Malfoy te hubiera despellejado ya ...

-Te confieso que se portó extrañamente bien. Hasta me pidió permiso para revisar. Fue amable, y eso me da mala espina. Esa mujer quiere ganarse mi confianza para sacarme información ...

-¿Información, de qué?

-No sé. Supongo que sabe que fui yo quien le fue con el chisme a Draco que de Harry estaba en algo con ella.

-Entonces, haces bien con tener cuidado con ella. Es muy peligrosa, y ha demostrado ser muy perra.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Eres muy perra, también?

-No quisieras saber –Fue su simple respuesta, para ser sorprendida por el rápido beso de Neville. La atrajo de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, estrechándola. Correspondió, entrando en su juego, enredándose en su telaraña. Nuevamente, la cordura volvía a vencer-. No, Neville, esto no esta bien ... –Le apartó un poco, y le vió a los ojos lujuriosos.

-¿Qué mas da? ¿Qué está bien en esta casa? ¡Nada, anda, ven, déjate! –Volvió al ataque, pero simplemente le rechazó.

-¡No! No voy a permitir que me utilices de esta manera. Tu no te vas a aprovechar de mí. No porque te amo voy hacer esto ...

-No te creo. Tú no puedes estar enamorada de mí, de lo contrario, te abrirías conmigo ...

-¡Pero, es que yo no soy Ginevra, Neville, no lo soy! –Se quejó, haciendo que el chico reaccionara, y le regalara una sonrisa apenada.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. No todas son como ella –La soltó, volteando hacia la ventana. Luna le vió, con pena, y se le acercó.

-Neville, tienes que entender ... –Comenzó, pero él la interrumpió, suavemente.

-No, esta bien. Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón. Perdóname, yo ... Mira –Volteó a verle- por lo menos quédate conmigo, esta noche ¿Sí? Quédate conmigo, y puedes jurar que no pasará nada. Simplemente quiero compañía, y saber que no estoy solo. Como anoche ¿Sí?

-Está bien, Neville –Le regaló una sonrisa, para ver como este correspondía. Neville la estrechó contra sí, para luego pegar su cara a su pecho, y acariciarle suavemente el cabello.

-Gracias, Luna ...

Entró, agitado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Volteó. Sorprendido, se pegó de la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se dejó escuchar su pregunta, entrecortadamente.

-Eso no es lo importante, Ron –Respondió la chica, levantándose de la cama, encarándolo-. ¿De dónde vienes tan apurado?

-Eso no te incumbe –Respondió, alejándose de la puerta y comenzando a deshacerse de la camisa que traía. Notó la respiración agitada del chico, quien dejó al descubierto su pectoral sudado, y bien formado, con una ligera capa de vello.

-Me incumbe. Todo lo que hagas, porque gracias a mí todavía existes.

-¿Qué dices? –Le vió, serio.

-No te hagas. ¿Es que acaso no te has preguntado quién puso el traje que tenías, en la recámara de Cameron? Ví tu cara allá abajo. Lucías sorprendido ¿De dónde lo sacaste Ron?

-¿De qué hablas, Padma?

-Sabes de lo que hablo. No te hagas conmigo ...

-Mira, yo ... No sé de donde salió ese traje. Alguien debió ponerlo aquí, y ...

-Descuida –Hizo ademán con la mano, restándole importancia- me imaginaba algo así. Pero ¿Quién? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? ¿Quién quiere culparte?

-Pues, este, no sé ... Potter, quizás –Aventuró, dejando a Padma anonadada.

-¿Lo creerías capaz? No sé, Ron, pero yo no creo.

-¿Qué no crees? –preguntó, desafiante- ¿No te quedó nada claro después de lo que descubrimos? Era un lobo disfrazado en piel de oveja. Ahora sabemos de lo que es capaz.

-Hay una gran diferencia, mi rey. Tú odias a Harry por lo que pasó, pero eso no quita que él sienta lo mismo por tí. Te aprecia, Ronnie –Dijo melosamente, acercándose a él, y acariciándole el pecho con la uña del dedo índice, muy provocativamente. Ron le vió, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones, pero prefirió dejarla, haciéndose el desatendido.

-Quizás –Fue su simple respuesta-. Espero que no me vayas a chantajear con eso ... Soy inocente. Soy un santito. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien ... –Confesó cínicamente, arrancándole una risotada tremenda a Padma.

-Ay, Ronnie, que gracioso eres –Halagó, siguiendo en la tarea de acariciarle el pecho, mandándole una mirada lujuriosa, junto a una sonrisa traviesa-. Y descuida, que tu secretito estará a salvo conmigo, y con tú hermana, siempre y cuando tú ...

-¿Qué? –Interrumpió, siguiéndole el juego, descubriendo en él la misma sonrisa pícara.

-¡Que te dejes someter por mí! –Soltó de buenas a primeras, posando su mano izquierda sobre su cuello y atrayéndolo a ella. Con la derecha, lo rodeó de la cintura y lo estrechó mucho más, y su boca hizo contacto con la del chico, aprisionándola fuertemente. El pelirrojo inmediatamente respondió, rindiéndose al placer y a la lujuria.

_-¡Mátala, mátala entonces, Harry! –Le dijo Cameron, con esa brillo especial en los ojos-. Esta noche, uno de los gemelos entrará a mi recámara, y envenenará mi enjuague bucal. Cuando todos duerman, ve y búscalo. Guárdalo, y úsalo en contra de ella en el momento que desees. ¡Mátala, Harry! ¡Mátala!_

_ El aludido le vió, inseguro. Pero ¿Era eso lo que quería, no? ¡Sí, lo era! ¿Entonces, cuál era el problema? Tenía que hacerlo. _

Allí estaba, frente a la mesa de noche, en la recámara de los Malfoy. Vió el enjuague bucal. ¿Y si aún no llegaban los gemelos? Volteó hacia todas partes, cuidando de que nadie lo estuviera observando. El closet. Estaba entreabierto. Se acercó, tomando la defensiva, listo para lo que presentara. No podía ver nada, más que una fuerte oscuridad tras las dos puertas. Abrió totalmente, dejando escapar el chirrido irritante, descubriendo nada. Respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose así mismo. Volteó hacia su punto.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, estudiándolo desconfiadamente, y finalmente decidió guardarlo en la misma recámara, donde nadie lo viera. ¿Quién entraría en esa recámara? Nadie. Ni siquiera los mismos Malfoy; así que lo puso en un rincón oscuro del closet, seguro de que nadie buscaría lo que nada se le ha perdido allí.

Entró sigilosamente en la recámara. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, tratando de evitar el menor chirrido posible.

Risas traviesas.

Pasos acercándose a la cama.

Luna y Neville jugando, y hablando en susurros.

-... Mis condolencias por la muerte de su mejor amigo, Longbottom –El aludido rió, escondiendo su cara entre su cuello, abrazándola fuertemente-. Ha de estar hecho pedazos –Continuó Luna, dramáticamente. Ante aquello, ambos rieron sonoramente.

Ginevra se postró a un lado de la cama, pero estaban tan sumidos en sus caricias, que ninguno de percató de su presencia. Como siempre, y como único indicio de sus sentimientos, sus ojos resaltaban bajo la funda de almohada, en un destello de enojo y furia contenida que pronto explotaría.

-¡Eres todo un actor! –Le halagó, y Neville, con un movimiento cegador, la coloco bajo su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron, pausando las risas, serios. Neville dió el primer paso, besándola rápidamente, desesperadamente, haciendo que el enojo en Ginevra fuera en aumento.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto? –Interrumpió Ginevra, con su voz rocosa, sobresaltando a la pareja. Rápidamente, el enojo, y el placer, invadieron el rostro de Neville.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú qué haces con Luna, ah? –No lo pudo evitar. Los celos inexplicables la carcomían sin compasión- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Neville es un hombre casado! ¡Casado! –le repitió, acercándose más, y cometiéndo el error de jalarla del brazo y sacarla de la cama con violencia- ¡Yo soy la única que puede quitarle un hombre a una mujer!

-¡Imagínate! ¿Qué yo podía hacer, una mujer sensible, frágil, mosquita muerta, ante semejante mastodonte? –Explicó inteligentemente Luna, en su tono cínico, pero suave y dulce; señalando la entrepierna de Neville con su mirada. Por otro lado, Neville se levantó de la cama, con tan solo un calzoncillo cubriéndole su desnudes.

-Pero ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Loca! –Preguntó, indignado, tomándola del brazo y zarandeándola.

-¡Soy tu esposa, Neville! –Justificó.

-Si no es porque estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar, podrías jurar que eso ya no sería un hecho.

-¡Pero lo soy! ¿Cómo es posible que estés haciendo esto?

-¿Cómo es posible que tú estés haciendo esto? ¡Mejor dicho! –Le apretó fuerte, haciendo que dejara escapar un grito de dolor- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer este show después de que tú me hiciste lo mismo? ¿Con qué cara vienes a hacerme esto? ¡Ah, sí, verdad, no tienes cara! Se te quemó por prostituta. ¡Dios te hizo pagar lo que hiciste con creces! Pero claro, eso no es suficiente ...

Luna rió dulcemente, disfrutando como Neville arrastraba a la fuerza a su esposa hacia el tocador, y la obligó a sentarse frente al espejo, quitándole la funda de almohada, rebelando el horripilante rostro quemado. El olor a carne muerta le llegó, y le fue imposible tratar de no hacer un mohín en forma de desagrado.

-¡Mírate, carajo! –Le gritó, postrándose detrás de la silla, incorporándose a un lado de ella, hablándole donde supuestamente tenía que estar la oreja, ahora reemplazado por un pequeño hoyo-. Hiedes. Hiedes a podrida. Estás fea, eres fea –Buscó su mano, y se la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que Ginevra comenzara a llorar en silencio, viéndose en el espejo. Tenía razón-. Te ves patética, chica. Estás reducida a nada. Ahora eres un monstruo feo que solo causa lástima, y pena ajena.

Frunció sus labios arrugados y quemados, evitando que su llanto saliera. Vió su mano ser apretada con fuerza por la de Neville, quien le miraba con odio y repudio, y una Luna, más allá, observándola con la mano en la nariz, temerosa de acercarse, como si padeciera de un terrible mal capaz de arrancar la vida misma.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Le preguntó Neville- ¿Se pelearon, tú y Potter? Nos enteramos que ya no serás mamá. Pobre de tí. Ni tu propio amante te quiere, y no eres capaz de cargar ni con tu propio escuincle. Te estás perdiendo del privilegio de ser madre, y todo porque tu propio amante se opone. No quiere que seas la madre de su hijo, porque en el fondo, sabe que eres una mujerzuela, fea y sin chiste ... Pero tendrás que adaptarte a tu nueva vida de miseria, porque al parecer Potter ya no te quiere como antes, y yo ... No te quiero ver ni en servilletas. Estás destinada a la amargura, al sufrimiento, y por ende, al dolor, al rechazo hasta de tu propia familia. Eres un esperpento, una calamidad, un aborto de la naturaleza ...

-Ya cállate, por favor, Neville –Pidió, en llanto, arrugando su cara quemada. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el apretón de mano que terminaría de partirle los huesos, y su voz cargada de odio, junto a su mirada acusadora, glacial.

-¡No me callo! ¿Te duele, todo esto? ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es la verdad. Eres un adefesio. Algo que miras y te provoca náuseas. Y este no es tu fin. ¿Qué hiciste años atrás? –Ginevra abrió abruptamente los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó, con el miedo en su voz.

-Sabes. Draco. Él sabía un secreto tuyo, y aunque esté muerto, se sabrá.

-Tú ¿Qué sabes?

-¡No, si yo no sé nada! Pero lo haré, y todos también. Algo me dice que una persona más sabe de tu secretito y querrá cooperar ¿No es así, esposita? Hahahahaha ¡Eres la viva estampa de Freddy Krueger, mi amorcito! ¡Siéntete orgullosa! ¡Enorgullécete de tí, anda, vamos! Eres una mujerzuela que anda detrás del dinero, pero no te preocupes, no. Si es que salimos de aquí, me divorcio de tí y juro que te dejaré, por lo menos, un par de limosnas, y así saldo la deuda que debía contigo, y de paso, agradezco tus servicios, que cabe decir nunca llevaste a cabo, pero para que veas que todo queda en familia, y que no guardo rencores ... ¿No será mucho, verdad? –Ginevra no podía creer que ese era su esposo. Aquel joven apuesto que siempre la trataba de besos y cariños. Tenía razón, ella lo había transformado en todo lo que era ahora. Debía entender su dolor, su sufrimiento y su orgullo de hombre pisoteado. ¿Por qué no fue sincera con él? ¡Pero es que aún lo amaba! Sentía algo extraño por él ... Y por Harry. Era una vagabunda, fea y horrible.

_ Finalmente había complacido al necio de Blaise. Allí estaban, sentados en las gradas rodeados de Muggles. _

_-¡Ya cálmate, Draco! –Le pidió Blaise, acomodándose en su asiento con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El aludido le vió, con una mirada malhumorada. _

_-Estúpidos Mugg ... _

_-¡Hey, Draco, cuidado! –Le advirtió, mirando en derredor. Draco captó el mensaje-. Ya casi nos dejas al descubierto con el de seguridad. No nos hagas quedar mal, ahora. _

_-¡Es un zoquete! ¿Es que acaso esto una discoteca para que nos ande cuestionando por la edad? _

_-Entiende, Draco, no todos los días dos chicos de dieciocho con cara de pubertos se aparecen solos por aquí ... Lo hacía por nuestro bien. Lo más seguro pensó que necesitábamos de nuestra Mami –Bromeó, pero Draco no le prestó atención-. Además, con tu cara ..._

_-¿Qué mi cara qué? ¿Qué mi cara qué, a ver? –Le retó, apretando los dientes y acentuando sus facciones. _

_-Nada. Digo, tu cara ... ¿Por qué no disimulaste un poco que todo esto te desorienta? ¡Lucías como un escuincle perdido! Por eso nos preguntó, quizás ..._

_-¿Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de la ineptitud de ese zarrapastroso ...?_

_-Draco, Draco, Draco ... Ya, ya, ya. Esta bien. Párale. De verdad, que cuando te pones de ese humor ... _

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? _

_-Mejor quedémonos callados, porque sino todos se nos van a quedar viendo raro ¿Estamos, Draco? –En su voz había advertencia, pero el rubio no le hizo caso. Tenía razón. Debía comportarse-. Esperemos que empiece la función y olvídate de todo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la vida Muggle, porque aquí viviremos, Draco! De eso se trata, olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con magia. Aunque sea un poco. Estamos aquí para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts. ¡Draco, estamos en Los Ángeles, California, hombre! Ya cambia esa cara ..._

_-Sí, sí, sí –Musitó de mala gana-. __Lo que tú digas ... Ya no me hables por el resto de la noche, y de la función. Hubiésemos podido ir a otro lugar. ¿Quién quiere ver a un par de viejas patinando como locas sobre hielo? La disco ..._

_-La disco, la disco ... También se trata de escapar de Pansy, Draco. Ahora mismo, Pansy debe estar recorriendo todas las discos de la ciudad, buscándote para armar otras de sus escenas de celos. Aquí estamos seguros de ella. _

_ Cuando menos se lo esperaban, las luces se apagaron, y todos quedaron inmersos en una excitante oscuridad._

_ Las luces blancas se encendieron en lo alto, alumbrando el centro del escenario de hielo. Los susurros emocionados disiparon, y se comenzó a escuchar una lenta melodía armoniosa, y de pronto, una pareja hizo aparición ante todos, patinando sobre hielo al son de la melodía, que se convirtió en una hermosa canción de ballet. _

_Here's the chance of life  
Get ready, set, fly.  
High!  
Above the fear of your mind  
Go for it, it's hit or miss  
Too late for you to quit  
You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this  
_

_Live your dreams,  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the cream  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing, give your everything_

_  
El techo sobre la pista de hielo simulaba un cielo de noche lleno de estrellas brillantes, bajo una pareja de ballet que bailaba armoniosamente ante el público expectante. _

_Draco se acomodó en su asiento, observando con detenimiento el perfil de la chica. Era casi imposible, ya que se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, con magníficos movimientos que dejaban a muchos con la boca abierta. Era una clase de patinaje sobre hielo, ballet, y maniobras impresionantes. Había que tener agallas, tacto, y equilibrio, y ellos lo tenían. _

_Are what you believe,  
You got to bring the heat  
Set the pace, competition takes the lead  
This is it, all eyes on you  
So stay on point and prove  
That you deserve, what's long over due_

___Live your dreams,  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the cream  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing, give your everything_

___  
Arribaron un sin fin de parejas a la pista de hielo. __Las mujeres lucían un traje, los hombres otro, pero ninguna pareja pudo empañar la presencia de la principal. Ella se robaba el show. Su cabello rubio, y rizado destellaban ante la luz. Su sonrisa de satisfacción mostraba una perfecta, y blanca dentadura. Sus piernas eran flacas y largas. Hermosas. Y llevaba consigo un cuerpo de armas tomar, que se delineaba a la perfección y sacaban las más deseadas de las envidias. Sobre todo, era una joven mujer bella que parecía tenerlo todo. _

___Había leído sobre el llamado de la mirada. Y lo hizo. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció viéndola? ¿Cuánto, entre toda esa muchedumbre robótica que danzaba al mismo compás? Blaise le vió, alegrándose de que se estuviera divirtiendo, y vió en sus ojos el baile reflejado. El mismo vals, y la vió a ella. A la mujer que Draco miraba. _

___ La chica volteó majestuosamente, como lo haría un cisne en el lago. Justo en dirección a Draco, y entre la oscuridad que se cernía ente ella, pudo distinguir el lugar, el sitio perfecto, a la persona. A él, a Draco, y le sonrió, y le vió directo a los ojos. _

___ Eran negros. Sus ojos eran negros. Que belleza de ojos. Nunca pensó que unos ojos oscuros reflejaran tanto. Era una mirada profunda, y enigmática. Una mirada alegre. ¿Le miraba a él? ¿Le sonreía a él? Lo más seguro no ¿Cómo podría distinguirlo entre tantos? Bueno, él era un Dios, una belleza. Quizás por eso ..._

___My heart is still recovering  
From the heart break of another kind  
I'm still drying my tears  
Getting over my own fears  
In my life, so I wanna make sure this time  
That I'm strong enough, to give it my all_

___Finalmente, la joven mujer, rubia y de ojos negros, volteó hacia su compañero, levantando el cuello. Reflejando grandeza, como toda mujer sabía hacerlo. Como toda mujer exitosa que veía al mundo como a una canica en la palma de su mano. Juntó sus brazos en un círculo, enfrente de su estómago, y giró rápidamente e incalculables veces como un trompo, para caer mareada sobre los brazos de su compañero, un tipo corpulento, elegante y buen mozo. _

___En el fondo, las mujeres repitieron lo que la pareja principal hacía, a la vez que esta desaparecía de escena. Las luces blancas desaparecieron para dar paso a un destello de luces doradas y azules. Estrellas reflejadas en el hielo, y en el fondo, aparecieron fuentes de agua liberando potentes chorros que se almacenaban en una pequeña piscina. Las parejas se paralizaron, y sobre cada una de ellas un haz de luz blanca, en forma de círculo. Y de pronto, la pareja principal volvió a parecer, robándose el show. La chica en el lado este, y él en el oeste. Representaban una pareja de enamorados a punto de encontrar el camino a la felicidad, y una vez encontrado, sonrieron y se dispusieron a llegar el uno al otro, pero el destino hizo que los demás comenzaran a bailar extraordinariamente, turbando a la pareja, que seguía bailando en un laberinto de personas, intentando buscar nuevamente el camino. _

___Ojalá y no se encontraran, deseó Draco, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus facciones. Por algún extraño motivo, no podía despegar su vista de la presencia de tamaña dama. _

___  
__Live your dreams,  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the cream  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing, give your everything (3x)_

___  
-¿Por qué no lo olvidas, eh? __Será imposible –Auguró Blaise, como todo un pájaro de mal agüero-. Esa mujer te gusta, pero lamentablemente no será para tí ..._

___-Porque no me conoce, por eso no cae en mis brazos ... Aún –Amenazó. _

___-¿En qué piensas? –Le susurró, procurando no hacer tanto ruido y llamar la atención de los demas espectadores-. ¿Conquistarla? Draco, déjame desilusionarte, por favor. Esa mujer es hermosa, joven, y parece que se lleva al mundo por delante ¿Por qué se interesaría en tí? –Preguntó burlonamente, Draco le vió por un momento, con esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. _

___-Eres un iluso ..._

___-Perdón ¿Yo? ¿Iluso? ¿Quién ha perdido la cabeza? Esa mujer es joven, pero mayor que tú. Se nota a leguas, Draco, y que no se te olvide que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres mayores que ellas, no menores. Esa mujer exitosa no perdería su tiempo con un chico malcriado de Papi y Mami, como tú ... –Draco le regaló una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, para volver a fijarse en la pista. _

___-Cállate, y verás. Te apuesto a que esa mujer será mía ... _

___-¿Apuesta? Me parece perfecto. Si ganas, hago lo que me pidas, si pierdes ... Te verás en la obligación de casarte con Pansy ..._

___-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?_

___-Hahaha Esta bien. Si pierdes ... Me tendrás que mantener por un año, dándome todas las comodidades ..._

___-¿Estás loco? No, no, no, y no ... –Rechazó, pendiente a la chica sobre la pista. _

___-¿Entonces, dudas? ¿No estás seguro de tu capacidad de seductor? _

___You know you got to live your dreams  
so don't you be afraid  
Just set the pace and take the lead,  
It's your time to shine  
(Keep Belief)_

___La fuentes de agua siguieron disparando agua hacia arriba. Las parejas volvían a formarse, y la pareja principal a encontrarse, fundiéndose en un abrazo resbaladiso que los hacía moverse, circularmente. Se regalaron una sonrisa y comenzaron a bailarse el uno al otro. La música acabó. Las luces se apagaron, y se dejaron escuchar los aplausos del emocionado público. _

___-¡Escúchame, Blaise! –Draco alzó la voz sobre la algarabía-. Será mía, esa mujer será mía y te apuesto lo que quieras ... _

___ Pudo jurar que Blaise le sonreía victoriosamente, dando por hecho su derrota._

-¡Draco, hey, Draco! –Susurró una voz dulce y tierna en su oído. El aludido salió de su recuerdo, y la sintió cerca. Volvió a estrecharla por enésima vez en toda la noche-. ¿En qué piensas? –Le preguntó, viéndolo a los ojos. Le regaló una sonrisa tierna, acariciándole el hombro suavemente.

-En nada ... Tan solo recordaba –Respondió rocosamente, acercándola un poco más para propinarle un beso tierno en los labios-. Sígueme haciendo lo que me hacías, por favor ... –Cameron sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho. ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso quiere pasar una noche intensa? –Ambos rieron levemente, para que así Dimitri no despertara.

-Es que me he dado cuenta de que te ha picado una serpiente en el cuello, por cierto, muy venenosa, y te estoy sacando el veneno ... –Su rostro se tornó serio, y quizás un poco melancólico. Draco no entendía su cambio de actitud, pero juzgó que era a causa del embarazo. Cuando Dimitri crecía dentro de ella, era lo mismo.

-Déjame probar, entonces –Pidió pícaramente, volviéndola a besar, pero esta vez detenidamente. Explorándola totalmente y chupando sus labios, como si estuvieran hechos de miel-. Mmmm ... Estoy dudoso. Déjame probar otra vez ... –Bromeó, dándose a la tarea. Cameron le sonrió- Ayy –Se quejó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es esta maldita herida en la cara –Cameron puso su mirada en los puntos que llevaba en su mejilla-. ¿No sabes de algo para curarla? Me molesta ... No puedo ni reírme –Recriminó.

-Sí, sé de algo, pero aún así te quedará la cicatriz –Draco le vió, serio. Ya sabía que algo así sucedería. Y todo por culpa de Potter. Arrgg.

-No importa. Sáname –Pidió, olvidando aquello, y tratando de sonreírle.

-Lo haré, pero si me das un beso –Chantajeó, sacándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

-¡Sin vergüenza! ¿Así que eso, no? Bueno, déjame pensarlo –Cameron le vió, fingiendo indignación-. Bueno, bueno, está bien ... Ya no me ruegues tanto –Le dió su beso, a la vez que volvían a fundirse en esa sonrisa de complicidad, estrujándose el uno al otro en un signo de protección y unión.

Al otro día, en el ministerio ...

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y desde su asiento, el ministro vió entrar a un hombre buen mozo, de tez blanca y cabello negro que le llegaban hasta el cuello, una barba perfectamente manejada y unos ojos color miel que hacían contraste con sus cejas. En su mano derecha, poseía un gran anillo de matrimonio. Le localizó inmediatamente, y trás hacerle una seña, el Auror se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Era del tipo de persona que no se intimidaba ante nada y manejaba las situaciones a la perfección, a su modo, y de una manera natural, acoplándose al momento, al lugar y al evento.

-Buenos días, ministro, mi nombre es Stephano Di Vitonne ...

-Stephano Di Vitonne –Interrumpió el ministro, repitiendo su nombre para proseguir con un detallado formato de información- conocido Auror por su ardua labor como tal, ahora jefe de Aurores en reemplazo de Oliver Wood, quien dejó su cargo desde anteayer por unas merecidas vacaciones ... Sé todo eso, señor Di Vitonne –Terminó de manera cansina-. Vayamos al grano del asunto. Usted ha seguido al tanto del caso. La última vez que Oliver estuvo aquí se llevó el cassette que me mandó el asesino ...

-Disculpe, señor, El Amazonas no ha matado, aún ...

-¡Es una mente criminal! –Se quejó, levantando el tono de su voz, sin llegar a intimidarlo. Simplemente Stephano le ignoró- ¡Alguien quiere matarme ... Y eso es más que suficiente!

-Es que en todo esto hay algo muy extraño. Si El Amazonas, como se hace llamar este personaje, le quiere matar ¿Por qué nos está avisando? Lo normal sería que atacara sin previo aviso.

-Aquí, el que quiere respuestas, soy yo. Pero, no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber que lo que quiere es intimidarme, y ver si abandono mi cargo de ministro de magia ... Y evitar mancharse las manos de sangre, pero lo que no sabe es que no daré mi brazo a torcer.

-Entonces, no es un asesino –Resolvió, provocando que el ministro le mandara una mirada malhumorada.

-¡Quiero nombres, Di Vitonne, nombres, porque aquí, en esta historia ... Rodarán cabezas!

-El Amazonas es un personaje muy suspicaz e inteligente que sabe lo que hace a la perfección. Hasta ahora, no ha cometido ningún fallo, ni ha dejado una pista, por más mínima, que nos indique su camino ...

-Por favor, no me salgas con esas de que es una persona inteligente ... Por algo ustedes son Aurores. ¡Quiero acción! Quiero que me lo traigan ...

-Inteligente, sí es. Por la manera en que desenvuelve lo que está haciendo, y porque aspira su silla, señor, de lo contrario, no habría otra explicación sobre el por qué este haciendo todo esto ... Nombres aún no tenemos. El mensaje que le envió por el cassette es de una voz robótica totalmente desconocida. Bajo esa voz se esconde el culpable, pero en nuestras manos no esta la manera de desenmascararlo. No hay magia capaz de ir en contra de ese objeto muggle. No hay manera ...

-¡Pues más le vale tronar los dedos, Stephano, porque si no hacen algo pronto, estaré viendo crecer árboles sobre mi tumba, y soy una semilla que da malos frutos!

-El que está haciendo esto quiere su cargo, lo que quiere decir que esta capacitado o capacitada. El Amazona está bajo sus propias narices, señor. Esta aquí, en el ministerio ... Y descubrirlo estará difícil, pues usted no quiere que nadie sepa lo que está pasando.

-¡Y así será! Usted encárguese de traerme aquí a quien crea que sea ese perro ...

-Una persona con mucha inteligencia, aspiraciones, ambiciones, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como está demostrando, y lo mejor ... ¡Una persona que sabe manejar a la perfección todo lo que tenga que ver con objetos muggles! ¿Tiene usted, señor ministro, algún sospechoso? –Al ministro le brillaron los ojos, como si ya supiera todo aquello. Y le miró, con una sonrisa leve y extraña dibujada en sus facciones.

-No –Respondió, con un evidente plan bajo la manga-. Ninguno.

-Bien. Solo vine a informarle de los resultados. Ya sabe que tiene que hacer inmediatamente reciba otro anónimo del Amazonas. Ande sin cuidado, nuestros guardias de seguridad ...

-Yo no le temo a nadie –Interrumpió, serio, molesto, y desafiante, manteniendo la cordura y la calma-. A Fransischo Botosky no lo friega nadie –Aseguró entre dientes. Decidido.

-Es un hombre de gran temple, señor ministro –Halagó Stephano, levantándose de su asiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Dejó escapar las palabras en el aire, imitándole y levantándose, lentamente, apoyándose de su asiento.

-Bueno, adiós –Stephano se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa, y sin esperar por una respuesta, salió por la puerta, tal y como entró: calmadamente. Fransischo volvió su vista hacia la puerta, manteniendo su enigmática calma. Sonrió para sí, malévolamente.

-Nadie sabrá de mis planes, nunca. Nunca sabrán que sé quien es ese desgraciado que quiere joderme, y cuando menos lo piense, estará sufriendo por lo que está haciendo. Ja, si no es que ya lo está haciendo ... El Amazonas tiene razón, personas como yo, deberían estar en el infierno, pero soy un hueso duro de roer.

No estaba. No había nada sobre la mesita de noche. En su visión había presenciado a un gemelo De Cabot envenenar su enjuague bucal. Trás la conversación que había mantenido con Harry el día anterior, camino al escondite de Draco, le había motivado a ir esa noche, y tomarlo, para que matara de una buena vez por todas de quien se quisiera deshacer. Le había hecho caso. Sus labios se ampliaron, formando una sonrisa leve. Respiró profundamente, y volteó hacia la ventana de su ya, antigua recámara. A Draco le encantada mirar por la ventana, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Buscó, elevando su mirada hacia el horizonte, sosteniéndose del marco y sacando la cabeza, extendiendo su cuello hacia la izquierda, calle arriba, y vió un pedazo de la casa color pastel, con un balcón circular en el tercer nivel y múltiples ventanas decoradas con cortinas en ambos lados.

Pasos cercanos llamaron su atención. Bajó la mirada, ceñuda: Un gemelo De Cabot. ¿Quién? No pudo distinguirlo desde la distancia. El chico caminaba de salida, y justo cuando caminaba por debajo de la ventana. Detuvo el paso, levantó la mirada, y se encontraron a los ojos: Sorpresa y burla. Cameron le sonrió, cínica, a la vez que le mandó un saludo con la mano, moviendo los dedos frenéticamente, como si estuviera tecleando algo en una computadora. Hizo ademán de tomar un vaso de agua y bebérselo, y viéndole, negó lentamente. Rió burlonamente. El chico le vió, serio y malhumorado.

-Me hubiera gustado probar tu veneno, pero es que estoy a dieta –Le gritó burlona y melosamente, haciéndole sacar chispas de los ojos. El gemelo posó sus ojos detrás de ella, fijando su mirada, y Cameron se percató de la presencia de alguien más. Le vió mirar seriamente detrás de ella, para voltearse en total calma y seguir su camino, lejos. Y calmadamente, ella volteó a enfrentarla.

En lo primero que se fijó fue en su máscara blanca, con una sonrisa enigmática dibujada, y unas lineas perfectamente delineadas que daban el aspecto de unos ojos aristócratas. Sus ojos transmitían nerviosismo y enojo, pero nada más. Bajó su mirada, observándola: Unas botas largas, blancas, y un traje del mismo color que cubría toda su presencia. Una peluca blanca como la cal, perfectamente recortada hasta las mejillas. Era el traje que había visto en el asiento de Ginevra, el día anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi alma? ¿Vienes por más? –Si algo odiaba de Cameron, era precisamente su tono cínico y burlesco. No le contestó, pero el odio creciente le dió más valor para afrontar lo que iba a hacer. Estaba decidida-. ¿Qué te pasa, por qué no me respondes?

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con una sonrisa cínica. Paró, y volvió a enfrentarla. Se estaba enojando con la Weasley.

-¡Contesta qué es lo que quieres! ¿Quieres saber si le conté a Harry lo que te prometí que haría? Para tu suerte, no, porque aún no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero ¿Qué te parece si resolvemos ese problemita de una vez? Así ayudas a liberar tu alma pecaminosa –Comentó en forma de burla, a la vez, fingiendo misericordia.

Levantó la mano derecha. Cameron pudo ver sus guantes blancos y finos, formando un puño que dejaba liberar un dedo, que se movía lentamente, invitándola a acercarse, mientras que negaba lentamente con la cabeza, de forma retadora. Seguía sin soltar palabra. Transmitía intimidación y miedo. Enigmática.

Entonces Cameron entendió. Se percató. Le echo un último vistazo de arriba abajo, atando cabos. Su sonrisa burlona se fue transformando en un perfil que destilaba seriedad.

-Tú no eres la Weasley ... Tú eres La mataperros.

Asintió, como si aquello hubiese sido una pregunta. Cameron pudo jurar ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, en señal de victoria.

-Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos ...

Aquello la paralizó. ¿La segunda vez? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso sabía Cameron quién era La mataperros? ¿Había visto una visión reveladora? El miedo se apoderó de ella.

-¿Qué creías? –Preguntó de forma retadora- ¿Qué no me había dado cuenta? Lo sé todo. Tú no eres La mataperros. Tú no eres la misma que me atacó en el despacho y rompió las escrituras. Tú eres una asesina que se está aprovechando del anonimato que creó aquella persona, para así poder esconder tus crímenes. ¡Tú mataste a mi esposo, e intentaste asfixiarme!

Lo sabía. La chica lo sabia. ¿Cómo lo supo? Era imposible. Solo ella, y la verdadera Mataperros deberían de saber aquel secreto. Solo ellas deberían de saber que la que atacó a Cameron en el despacho no era la misma que la que había atacado a Draco. Obvio, ella tampoco sabía quién era la verdadera Mataperros, ni aquella sabía que ella estaba aprovechando su personaje para esconder sus crímenes. ¿Cómo supo Cameron? La única forma de que supiera aquel secreto era que ella fuera la verdadera Mataperros, pero era imposible. La verdadera Mataperros la había obligado a romper las escrituras. Entonces, la verdadera Mataperros era una persona de su confianza, en aquel caso: Blaise o Pansy. Draco ya no contaba ... Y no precisamente porque lo había atacado, porque sabía que estaba vivo. Ella lo había salvado. Era todo muy confuso. Pansy o Blaise no podrían ser La mataperros. Ellos no hubieran atacado a Cameron. Aunque, la verdadera Mataperros nunca le hizo daño. Quizás disimuló un ataque ... Y nada más.

-Tu no te vas a salir con la tuya ... –Hizo un movimiento cegador, tratando de sacar su varita desde la parte de atrás de su disfraz de Doctor peste, y cuando le apuntó, se dio cuanta con horror que La mataperros había sacado una varita, y había escuchado su voz en susurros, casi inaudible, hechizándola. Le había dado, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. La había aturdido. Todo le daba vueltas, y de un momento a otro caería en el piso, desmayada.

Sus piernas temblaron amenazantemente, y soltó su varita, sosteniéndose de la pared más cercana y recostándose de ella. Esa voz. ¿De quién era? Era imposible encontrar un nombre, pero la varita ... La varita ... Solo las gemelas Patil traían varitas, porque las gemelas De Cabot no contaban. Ella se había apropiado de ellas, la tarde anterior. Vió una luz acercarse.

La mataperros se agachó, y tomó la varita que Cameron había soltado. La guardó, al igual que la que poseía. La respiración de Cameron comenzó a tornarse forzosa. Estaba débil, le faltaba el aire, y su corazón latía tres veces por segundo. Sentía los palpitos en su garganta, y las venas en las sienes, presionando fuertemente, y acentuándose más que nunca. Comenzaba a sudar, y el sentido de escuchar se hizo más agudo: Movimientos, brisa suave y sofocante, respiración agitada, pasos ...

-Perra, tú no me vas a matar –Logró articular, balbuciendo sus apenas palabras. La enfrentó, mandándole una mirada de odio a la máscara que se distorsionaba endemoniadamente. Caminó hacia la ventana, sosteniéndose de objetos y respaldándose en la pared. Extrañamente, La mataperros la dejó acercarse a la ventana, y con satisfacción creciente dentro de sí comprobó que nada ni nadie la podría ayudar a escaparse de su destino. De ella-. Auxilio ... La, La, La mataperros es ... Está aquí –Lo que se suponía ser un grito desesperado, fue un susurro aterrador y débil-. Quiere matarme ...

Sonrió. Menos mal que había adivinado de sus intenciones. Se acercó, con pasos lentos y firmes. Esta vez no fallaría. Esta no se salvaría, y su muerte le ayudaría a comprobar su duda. Si moría, y si Draco estaba vivo, este tendría que presentarse ante todos ... Y si estaba vivo, lo volvería a intentar matar. Era una perra.

Cameron sintió que todo giraba lento a su alrededor. Pasos, esos pasos que se escuchaban ... En el instante en el que voltearía, para poder defenderse irremediablemente, sintió el dolor. Un dolor inmenso, y escuchó la respiración y los movimientos de su verdugo. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, y la opresión que ejercía sobre ella hizo que se abalanzara hacia adelante, dejando al aire libre la mitad de su cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido por La mataperros, hubiera caído por la ventana. La estaba sosteniendo, y retorciendo en la herida.

Bajó la mirada, y con lágrimas en los ojos vió el cuchillo que había utilizado para amenazar a Coralia en el comedor, días atrás, atravesado en su estómago. Desapareció, y la sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente. Con horror lo vió nuevamente, haciendo presencia, y volvía a desaparecer, y volvía a aparecer ... Y era una zozobra y una perdida imposible de recobrar. Solo pudo pensar en su hijo ...

-¿Sabes qué, Ginevra? Deberías de quitarte esa funda de almohada –Sugirió Harry, a la chica que veía por la ventana, con un ligero tic nervioso en la pierna, sentada en una silla de madera vieja- para que así las quemaduras sequen. Para que les de el aire fresco, de vez en cuando ... –Solo asintió, sin voltear a verlo. Intuyó que estaba enojada por lo de anoche-. Anoche fui a visitar a Hermione –Prosiguió, omitiendo el dato de que se había desviado para ir a la recámara de los Malfoy- por lo que me dijiste de que estuvo muy mal en toda la tarde de ayer. Pienso en ir a verla, ahora, para ver como amaneció.

Volvió a asentir. Harry frunció el entrecejo, extrañado, pero, lo mejor sería dejar la habitación antes de que la chica comenzara a reclamarle hasta por lo que ella misma estaba de acuerdo. Siguió vistiendose, ante el inminente silencio incómodo que el rompía de vez en cuando, al cambiarse con la misma ropa de siempre. Hizo un gesto de malhumor, por una fracción de segundo. Tendría que ir al río. Y pensar que habían montones de ropa en la casa de Malfoy, y él sin poder ponérsela tan solo para no ponerlo al descubierto ...

Desenvolvió lentamente sus manos en vendadas, (las de Pansy) bajo la vista de la pelinegra, sonriente y embriagada con un extraño gozo de placer. Sus manos seguían como la primera vez, quemadas, y despedían un olor muy poco agradable. Carne podrida, quemada ... La vió a los ojos, amenazantes con venirse en lágrimas. Ambos estaban listos para salir, en medio de la recámara.

Supo que a pesar de que quería ser tierno, y amable, simplemente le repugnaba tocarla. Quizás era solo producto del hedor, y lejos de admirarlo, quererlo o amarlo más, se sintió incomoda cuando volvió a besar sus manos, lentamente, tan solo acercando sus labios. Retiró sus manos, delicadamente. Desvió un poco la mirada, desconociendo el sentimiento que le dominaba.

-Vamos, Blaise, es hora de ir a visitar a Draco y a Pansy y avisarles lo que pasó anoche –Sentenció, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta. Blaise no se movió, viéndola alejarse, y voltearse desde el portal, enfrentándolo.

Entendió su sentimiento, y quizás no fue lo mejor que hubiera podido hacer. Tan solo la quiso hacer sentir bien, y en verdad, quería hacerlo, fuese cual fuese el reto, pues no había impedimento. Ella no quería su lastima, lo supo ...

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Le preguntó, en un susurro-. Podrías quedarte e ir yo. Podrías volver a desmayarte ...

Su respuesta fue abrir la puerta, y esperar por él, impaciente.

Justo cuando Harry entró en la recámara de Hermione, la puerta de enfrente –La recámara de los Malfoy- se abría lentamente, y por ella entraba una sigilosa gemela De Cabot. Estaba de suerte, pues la puerta no hizo ningún chirrido molestoso. De lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta de que la había descubierto. La mataperros se habría dado cuenta de que acababa de entrar, y presenciar como se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo ensangrentado y agonizante de Cameron, mientras se quitaba la máscara blanca, sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, y mostrándole la cara. Cameron no reaccionó, como si no la conociera.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que La mataperros estaba de espaldas y a unos metros más adelante, pudo descifrar quién era. Solo una persona podría ser. Era La mataperros. Ingenioso disfraz.

El shock la había paralizado, y dejado pegada de espaldas a la puerta. Tan solo observaba, y cuando quiso salir, ya La mataperros se había levantado, con ímpetu, y sin inmutarse de mostrarle el rostro. Le apuntó con su varita. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso, tan solo un hechizo acabaría con ella. Mientras, Cameron seguía revolcándose en el piso. La había reconocido, y comenzaba a murmurar cosas inaudibles e incoherentes. Al menos para ella.

-Yo no sabía ... –Se excusó tontamente. El miedo la dominaba, y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente ante la amenaza de la varita, que se mantenía en alto con determinación-. Déjame ir ... Haré como si no hubiera pasado nada –Pidió, angustiada, comenzando a hacer ademanes desesperados. La mataperros jugaba con su varita, apuntando a varias partes de su cuerpo, intimidándola. La gemela se quedó quieta, haciéndole saber que no escaparía, y no estaba planeando nada-. Baja la varita ... Yo voy a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas. Mira, yo precisamente venía a enfrentar a Cameron. También venía a matarla ... Tú, más que nadie, lo sabes. Tú estabas allí, con nosotros, en la sala, ayer. Escuchaste de la propia Cameron decir que yo la intenté matar ... Y a eso venía ahora. Por favor, créeme. A mí lo que más me interesa es acabar con ella. Yo puedo ser tu aliada. No te defraudaré.

La mataperros levantó su mano derecha, colocando la máscara blanca sobre su rostro. Tan solo cubriéndolo. Ni siquiera se la colocó. Hizo un rápido intercambio, y ahora su mano izquierda sostenía la máscara delante de su rostro, ocultándola, a la vez que su mano derecha sostenía la varita, apuntando hacia la gemela De Cabot. Negó lentamente, acompañando la máscara con ella, e hiciera su trabajo, aunque ya de nada servía. La habían descubierto. ¿Cómo pudo cometer el error de no ponerle seguro a la puerta? ¡Demonios!

Estaba perdida. La mataperros no quería hacer tratos con ella. ¿Qué hacer? No quería morir.

-Mira, te conviene tenerme de tu lado. Nunca diré que mataste a Draco, nunca diré que mataste a Cameron. ¡Odiaba a esa pareja! Si no lo hacías tú, lo iba a hacer yo ... No habrá nadie mejor que yo para estar de tu lado. Yo sé todos los escondites de esta casa ...

Daba señales de que aquello aún no le convencía. ¿Cómo no lo pensó? No necesitaba su ayuda. La mataperros al parecer se sabía todos los escondites de la casa. Si había sido capaz de descubrir los disfraces ... ¿Qué más podía esperar?

-En esta casa hay pasadizos secretos entre las paredes que conectan las habitaciones. Nadie sabe. Te podría ayudar a movilizarte y ...

Asintió. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿No la mataría? ¿O ya lo sabía? La mataperros hizo movimientos con su varita, y se escuchó la puerta sellarse. La gemela tragó en seco. La mataperros volvía a quitarse la máscara, dejándola caer al piso, y con su mano derecha libre, hizo ademán de que se acercara a mamá.

-¿Me vas a matar? –Preguntó, temerosa. Como debía ser.

Se colocó la camisa blanca, sin la chaqueta. Hacía demasiado calor para cubrirse tanto. Se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Lucía mejor, de no ser por la marca que ahora adornaba parte de su cara. Aún así, Cameron había hecho lo mejor posible ...

Se preparó para bajar al comedor. Cuando se había levantado, Cameron no se encontraba a su lado, así que supuso que estaba en la cocina, preparándole un delicioso desayuno. No se atrevería a aparecerse en la casa De Cabot. La tenía chantajeada con hacer presencia ante todos. Volteó hacia Dimitri, quien extrañamente aún no se levantaba. Lo normal, siempre, era que el chico levantara a sus padres. Se acercó la cama, inclinándose un poco a él, y contempló su sueño. Parecía un bello ángel, y no pudo resistirse en besarle en la mejilla. Sonrió al contacto suave de su piel. Levantó la mirada, viendo en dirección a la ventana. Se sorprendió.

Sentada a un lado de la silla, a un lado de la mesa de noche enfrente de la ventana, había una pequeña niña. Frunció el ceño, sorprendido y anonadado. La mirada de la chica era extremadamente triste. Era una chica infeliz, pero con una luz angelical y una vestimenta antigua que hizo pensar a Draco que se trataba, estúpidamente, de una pariente del verdadero inquilino de la casa. La chica se levantó, lentamente, y señaló hacia la ventana. ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Qué viera hacia allí?

-¿Quién eres tú? –Le cuestionó, a la vez que emociones fuertes comenzaron a debatir en conjunto dentro de él. Pena, tristeza, desesperanza, miedo, angustia, dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué era todo aquello? El ambiente se tensó a su alrededor, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? –Volvió a preguntar, sacándole lágrimas a la pequeña. Lágrimas de dolor, pero su rostro no se desencajaba en ninguna expresión. Tal parecía que sus ojos marrones claros transmitían todo. El miedo, la angustia, el dolor, las lágrimas ...

Y así como la vió, desapareció cuanto pasos inundaron la recámara. Draco volteó con ímpetu, extrañado, esperando cualquier cosa. Pansy y Blaise. Lucían desaforados. No le gustó las expresiones en sus caras; como pudo jurar que ellos notaron su tensión, y confusión. Se reservó, puesto que lo más seguro se trataba de una visión o alucinaciones suyas. Como la casa era antigua, era normal que los fantasmas apareciesen a los que ahora ocupaban el lugar. Una teoría bastante perra, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Si comentaba algo a los muchachos, pensarían que estaba loco. Aunque, quizás, no habría por qué. Estaban en un pueblo mágico, y antiguo ...

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, desorientado.

-¡Cameron! ¿Dónde esta? –Blaise volvió a echar un último vistazo a la recámara-. ¡Pensamos que estaba contigo!

-Debe estar abajo ...

-Acabamos de llegar a la casa, y no la vimos allá abajo, Draco ... –Advirtió, dejando las palabras en el aire, y que hicieran pensar en lo peor a Draco.

-¡Demonios! –Dejó soltar entre dientes, disponiéndose a atravesar la estancia. Pansy se interpuso, confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes dónde esta Cameron? –A pesar de todo, ella y los demás comenzaban a imaginarse sobre el paradero de la chica.

-¿Cómo la dejaron sola? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Su enojo no era con ellos, pero con alguien debía desquitar la testarudez de Cameron.

-Anoche recibimos un anónimo, y suponemos que es de La mataperros. Al parecer no se ha conformado con "eliminarte"; sino que también quiere ir por Cameron ... –De más estaba preguntar por qué Cameron. Ellos sabían la respuesta. Justo cuando Draco persuadiría a Pansy, esta volvió a interponerse en su camino, sorprendida.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Advirtió, adivinando sus intenciones-. ¡Van a descubrir de que estás vivo!

-¿Y es que acaso no es Cameron el anzuelo para que yo llegue a ella, La perra? ¡Seamos realistas, esa maldita loca se ha dado cuenta de que estoy vivo!

-¿Cómo podría? ¡No hagas una locura!

-¡Se la pasaron aquí todo el tiempo, ayer! Lo más seguro los siguieron, a Blaise y a Cameron, camino aquí ... ¡Potter pudo traicionarnos!

-No. Nos aseguramos de que eso no pasara –Aclaró el chico, haciéndose notar. Draco se dispuso a salir, y nuevamente Pansy se interpuso. El rubio apretó los dientes, y se contuvo de mandarla al piso de un empujón. Posó sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Saldré por esa puerta, y tú te quedarás aquí, cuidando de Dimitri ... ¿Captas? Bien –Contestó, sin siquiera esperar que respirara.

-Entonces, yo te acompaño –Ofreció Blaise, viendo que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Pansy le vió, indignada por la poca ayuda que ofrecía.

-Bien, entonces, vamos –Soltó a Pansy, y se dispuso a salir, cuando volteó nuevamente, recordando-. ¿Tienes tu varita? –Pansy se la mostró en señal de contestación-. Bien –Murmuró, disponiéndose a salir, seguido de Blaise, quien palmeó levemente a Pansy, en señal de disculpas y de consolación, pues lucía pálida y preocupada.

-Necesitas de una varita, Draco –Avisó Blaise, alcanzándolo en las escaleras. El rubio las descendía rápidamente. Daba la impresión de que en algún determinado momento caería rodando por ellas, y se quebraría un par de huesos.

-¿Dónde están las demás? Cameron las escondió de la habitación –Recordó que en la habitación en la que se encontraba, no había encontrado nada. Ni Potter tampoco.

-Yo sé donde están –Le informaba, mientras descendían rápidamente hacia la casona De Cabot, sin imaginar que ya Cameron estaba a un paso de la muerte.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, Harry! –Dijo cansinamente Hermione a Harry, levantándose de la cama, y escapando lejos de él; observando por la ventana, de brazos cruzados, y con un toque de malhumor a su entorno. No por ello, elevó el tono de su voz- Ya sé que te preocupa ...

-Que me preocupa "nuestro" hijo, Hermione –Le acentuó, acercándose a ella. La chica le mandó una mirada medio asustada, para luego desviar nuevamente hacia el panorama fuera de la ventana- porque es nuestro, Hermione. Está creciendo dentro de tí ...

-Ginevra ...

-Ginevra también, Hermione –Le contestó, como quien no quiere la cosa, repetitivamente. Solo para que la chica quedara tranquila. Harry sabía que su actitud estaba revelando las verdaderas intenciones por la que estaba con Ginevra. Tendría que aguantarse, y a aprender a disimular mejor-. Ahora volvamos al tema ... ¿Qué te pasa con Ron? ¿Qué paso con Ron, ayer?

-No quiero hablar de eso ... –Le dejó en claro, de una forma determinada.

-Entonces iré a su recámara y le partiré la cara con una vaga excusa que no me importa si es válida o no, si es coherente o no. Le sigo considerando mi amigo, aunque para él yo soy el enemigo, el oportunista ... Pero eso no quiere dejar dicho que voy a permitir que siga cometiendo estupideces, y menos en tu contra ...

-¡No me hizo nada! Ni sé para que te dije que vino a verme ...

-Sabes que Ron anda muy violento. ¡Dijo que empezaba a odiarte, cuando se enteró que habías cargado con mi hijo y el de Ginevra! ¿Crees que no voy a pensar que vino hasta acá para reclamarte? ¡De hecho, eso hizo, y eso te causó las náuseas y la decaída!

-Harry, estás siendo frustrante. Lo que me está cayendo mal es todo esto de La mataperros. Eso de un asesino o asesina dentro de la casa ... Y que ahora tendremos que disfrazarnos para poder sobrevivir a su jueguito ... ¡Eso no lo aguanta nadie! – Se dirigió a la puerta, malhumorada.

-¿Para dónde vas?

-¡Tengo hambre! ¿Tampoco podré bajar a prepararme algo, Potter? –Harry le miró, serio. Potter. Le había llamado Potter. Hermione dió un gran suspiro, controlándose, y le pidió perdón con la mirada. Harry entendió. No era fácil tenerlo de inspector. Estaba siendo, precisamente, frustrante.

-Te lo haré, espera –Le avisó, regalándole una sonrisa desganada y encaminándose, abriendo la puerta. Hermione le siguió.

Cuando salieron del laberinto de corredores, llegaron a la estancia principal del segundo nivel, donde las escaleras les permitían ir en dos direcciones diferentes (Al lado Este de la casa, en el primer nivel o el lado Oeste). En el descansillo, majestuosamente decorado, y bajo el reflejo de la luz solar que se colaba a través de las cortinas de las ventanas adyacentes, palpitaba en el piso, con letras aterradoras y grandes, de color rojo intenso, como la sangre, un mensaje.

"_El acto ha comenzado ... La perra mayor los espera en el estudio_"

Harry recibió la mirada aterradora de Hermione. La angustia comenzaba a invadirle. Sabía lo que podría significar. Cualquiera podría adivinar de qué se trataba ...

-¡Es un anónimo, con sangre! –Exclamó, acercándose un poco- ¡Diablos, Harry, es sangre! -Comprobó. Harry le vió, serio, acentuando.

-Regresa a la recámara y enciérrate. Iré a ver de qué se trata ...

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué? Esa mujer está embarazada ... –Recordó. Harry reaccionó.

-¡Vete a la recámara y no le abras la puerta a nadie! La sangre esta fresca, así que si La mataperros hizo esto, lo hizo casi ahora, y puede estar cerca –Hermione dió un vistazo por todos lados, aterrada-. Si esa sangre es de Cameron, puede estar necesitando mi ayuda ... Así que haz el favor de ir a la recámara de Zabini y Parkinson, y avísales de lo que está pasando. Después, regresa a la recámara. Si es falsa alarma, te traigo el desayuno. Ahora, ve ... –Ordenó, y Hermione asintió, perdida, y despegando su vista de las letras impregnadas sobre el piso, junto al tope de las escaleras. Se marchó, y Harry comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Muchacho del Demonio! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –Toribio vorciferó, bajando las escaleras, intentando detener a Oliver-. ¡No puedes salir allá afuera!

-¿Y cómo piensa que voy a hacer mi trabajo? ¡Necesito vigilarlos!

-Desde la casa ...

-Si usted sale, arriesgándose a que lo vean, sin ningún motivo ¿Por qué no puedo salir yo? Yo si tengo un deber ...

-No sé de que me habla ... –Contestó despectivamente.

-Sí, lo sabe –Dijo de forma burlona-. No me haga abrir la boca ante el ministro y decirle lo que hizo, y vaya uno a saber cuántas veces más lo ha hecho por todos estos años que lleva aquí ...

-¡No sabes lo que estás hablando!

-Sí, lo sé, Toribio. Regrese a su recámara y entretenga su boca comiendo ... Yo tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –Oliver rodó los ojos, sin darle más importancia, bajando las escaleras. Los gritos de Toribio volvieron a detenerlo-. ¡Me comunicaré con el ministro y les diré lo que va a hacer!

-Sí, y así aprovechamos y le decimos que usted, también, salió. A ver que motivo inventa ... –Toribio apretó los dientes, y con impotencia lo observó salir. En cualquier momento los iban a descubrir, y todo por culpa de ese mocoso testarudo.

Posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta del estudio, cuando una sombra llamó su atención. Más allá, alguien había cruzado por entre corredores y se había colado en la cocina. ¿La mataperros? Quizás. ¿Cameron? También ¿Otra persona? Las probabilidades eran muchas. Lo giró, y abrió lentamente, dándole emoción a lo que allí se encontraba. Dió un par de pasos hacia adentro, y vió de un lado para otro. Nada. La estancia estaba igual que la vez que la descubrió, y escuchó la conversación de los gemelos De Cabot sobre asesinar a Draco. Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando en el motivo por el cual la persona que escribió el mensaje, lo había hecho. Sangre, había sangre, y de algún lugar la habían sacado. La sombra que vió entrar en la cocina ... Salió del estudio, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, el librero comenzó a entre abrirse, como si fuera una puerta.

Allí apareció. Su vestimenta blanca manchada de sangre en el torso, el delantal, los guantes, y gotas en la máscara. Arrastró el cuerpo de Cameron y lo depositó sobre la silla, detrás del escritorio. La sentó, y el cuerpo cayó ruda y fácilmente, e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia adelante, por lo que La mataperros la sostuvo de los hombros, y la acomodó, para que quedara firme; aún así, no puedo evitar controlar la posición de su cabeza, la cual se doblaba de derecha a izquierda frágilmente. De su boca salían murmurllos inaudibles, y escupía sangre de vez en cuando. Su estado empeoraba, y entre sus pocas fuerzas y visibilidad, se dió cuenta de que todo se tornaba oscuro, y tan solo pudo visualizar la estancia a través de dos hoyuelos. La mataperros le había puesto la máscara blanca de pico largo.

Desplegó el alambre fuertemente, manchándolos de sangre. La textura de los guantes comenzaba a desgastarse. Lo elevó un poco, como mostrándoselo a Cameron, y finalmente lo enredó en su cuello, como si estuviera poniéndole un collar. Apretó, y entrelazó el alambre, amarrándolo entre sí, y ejerciendo presión en la chica, que ya de por sí, moribunda, empezaba una nueva agonía ... Quedando sin aire.

Se postró delante de Cameron, y le vió de forma triunfante, con las manos en las caderas y el rostro en alto. Se movió de un lado a otro, en un son burlesco, y se acercó, dándoles golpecitos al pico largo de la máscara. Se quitó la máscara, y le mostró el rostro a Cameron, nuevamente. Ella debía de saber quien había acabado con ella, para que el camino al infierno se le hiciera amargo. Se volvió a colocar la máscara, y salió de la estancia.

La gemela De Cabot entró en la sala, corriendo y manchada de sangre. Lucía agitada, y movía la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, buscando un escondite. Corrió hacia un rincón oscuro, donde los rayos del sol aún no llegaban, y se postró detrás de un árbol que adornaba la sala. Y lo vió entrar, luciendo agitado, como ella: Harry.

Se internó en el medio de la sala, lucía desorientado, y en sobre alerta. Su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba. Frunció el ceño, aturdido, y la vió detrás del árbol. Se sorprendió, porque la reconoció. La chica pensaba escapar, pero Harry saltó desde su lugar, y la atrapó violentamente, cayendo, ambos, en el piso, rodando. La gemela comenzaba a gritar desesperada que la soltara. Harry apretó los dientes juntando fuerzas; y sus manos alrededor de la chica.

-¡Te tengo, te tengo! –Susurró triunfantemente- ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar todo!

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la recámara. No los había encontrado. ¿Dónde estaban? Parkinson ni Blaise estaban en sus respectivas recámaras. No sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando, y Malfoy había muerto. Temía por la vida de esa mujer, por la de su hijo, y por el que ya tenía: Dimitri. Parecía que La mataperros estaba empecinada sobre la familia Malfoy, y que no dejaría su sed de venganza, o lo que fuese, hasta verlos a todos muertos ... Incluso a sus amigos. No podía estar allí, sin hacer nada. La intriga le mataba, y necesitaba información. Además, Harry estaba solo, y podría correr peligro, también. Podría salir, y correr con la misma suerte, pero no tendría tan mala suerte para encontrársela. No ella.

Abrió la puerta, y caminó por el corredor, encontrándose, allí mismo a Ginevra, con su disfraz blanco manchado de sangre. Se alarmó, y corrió hacia ella. La chica se mostró tensa y sorprendida bajo su atuendo, dando un respingo.

-¡Ginevra, por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Le tocó el torso, manchándose las manos de sangre- ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Estás herida!

Sorprendentemente la vió negar, lentamente. Hermione frunció el ceño, y la estudió detenidamente. No estaba herida, pero estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ginevra? ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre? ¿Qué ...? –La chica levantó la mano, mostrando sus guantes manchados, haciendo un ademán de que hiciera silencio. Giró levemente la cabeza, mostrando hacia atrás, y rápidamente Hermione pareció entender-. ¿Viste el mensaje?

La chica asintió, luciendo agotada y exhausta.

-¿Es que acaso La mataperros mató a Cameron? ¿Es eso? –Preguntó, con temor. La chica esperó un par de segundos ante de contestar, y finalmente asintió, para abrirse paso pesadamente y caminar hasta la recámara que compartía con Harry, y entrar. Una vez adentro, sacó un cuchillo, y dejó caer su cuerpo ante la puerta cerrada. Agotada.

Hermione no la siguió, ignorando que se trataba de La mataperros. Vió hacia delante, y decidió bajar.

Blaise abrió la puerta principal, y Draco entró, disparado, con varita en manos. Su amigo le siguió, y ambos se postraron en el vestíbulo, esperando. Todo lucía tan calmado. ¿Se habría precipitado al preocuparse demasiado por Cameron? No se escuchaba nada. Volteó la mirada de un lado a otro, y se encontró con la de Blaise, quien le miró, interrogándole si estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Al fin de cuentas, quizás tenía razón, y La mataperros tan solo amenazó de muerte a Cameron para hacerlo llegar a la casa. ¿Qué harían, ahora? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡No podían irse sin conseguir a Cameron!

Pasos y forcejeos se escuchaban, acercándose, y Blaise puso en sobre alerta a Draco, empujándolo un poco en dirección a las escaleras, para que subiera al segundo nivel y se escondiera. Draco se apuró, pero se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de Potter.

-¡Dime qué le hiciste a Cameron, muchachita! ¡Tú fuiste la que escribiste el mensaje! Dime ¿Dónde esta? –Se volvió, y bajó la mitad de las escaleras, mandándole una mirada de nervios a Blaise, quien miraba hacia el frente, por debajo del puente que formaban las dos escaleras en forma de espiral. Allí venía Potter, arrastrando a una de las gemelas De Cabot, manchada de sangre.

Sus ojos parecieron salir de órbita, y se acercó, apurado, sin medir consecuencias en la pareja, dejándolos perplejos.

-¿Tú? –Fue lo único que pudo articular la gemela, abandonando la lucha de poder, y tornándose pálida. Harry, alarmado, le estudió. No cabía duda de que había llegado a la casa en busca de ella, Cameron. Draco le vió, significativamente, y le explicó, sin rodeos. Draco le escuchó, sin prestarle atención al asombro de la gemela. Blaise se acercó, acompañando a Draco.

-Al pie de las escaleras del segundo nivel hay un mensaje de La mataperros, con sangre ... Y nos invita al estudio, pues habrá un "show". Fui, pero no encontré nada, y justo me encontré a esta –La zarandeó, para hacerla notar. Draco le mandó una mirada glacial, y volvió a fijarse en Harry, pidiéndole que continuara- así como la ves, manchada de sangre. Ella debió escribir el mensaje. Hablaba de una tal perra mayor, y esa debe de ser Cameron ...

-Sí –Interrumpió Blaise-. El mensaje que nos dejó, anoche, también hablaba de la perra, Draco. Esa es Cameron ...

-Así que si esta escribió el mensaje, sabe dónde puede estar Cameron, porque no veo otro motivo por el que puedas estar aquí ...

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Interrumpió la gemela, asombrada. Draco la tomó por los hombros, con violencia, reconociéndola.

-Por tu bien, dime donde está mi esposa ...

-¡Estas vivo! –Respondió, dejando escapar un resoplido que no se definía entre alegría o frustración.

-Sí, estoy vivo ... La mataperros no pudo conmigo, ni podrá. Por tu bien será mejor que no le pase nada a mi esposa, porque yo sí que te mato, Coralia, te mato ...

-¡Está en el despacho, en el estudio!

-¡Yo ya revisé y no hay nada!

-Tú no eres alguien en quien se debería de confiar ... ¡Eres muy cercano a La mataperros! –Draco le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Harry. Con él no se iban a jugar.

-¡Ve y compruébalo! Yo ya fui al estudio y no encontré nada. Nadie esta allí ...

-Pues lo debe de estar, ahora ... –Interrumpió Coralia, enojada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Quiso saber Blaise. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, tomando con fuerza a la chica y arrastrándola al estudio.

-Vamos a comprobar lo que dices ... –Fue lo único que dijo, para que todos le siguieran.

Soltó a Coralia, y se la encargó a Blaise, quien la sostuvo con la misma fuerza que Draco. La chica se quejó, y Draco abrió la puerta del estudio ante la mirada de Harry. Todos contuvieron el aliento.

Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre la figura sobre la silla. La estampa del Doctor Peste con un alambre en el cuello, luciendo indefenso. Harry vió lal alarma en los ojos de Draco, y de cómo pensaba acercarse.

-Puede ser una trampa –Colocó su mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo-. Puede ser La mataperros ...

-No creo ... –Susurró Blaise, con la voz entrecortada, lanzando a Coralia dentro de la estancia. La chica lució tensa al ver aquella imagen.

Draco apartó la mano de Harry lentamente, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la figura sobre la silla. Las lágrimas en los ojos comenzaban a amenazar con salir. Todo fue silencio, y las respiraciones agitadas comenzaron a sonar intercaladamente, junto a los pasos pesados y tambaleantes de Draco, quien se agachó junto a la figura, quitándole la máscara, lentamente ...

Entre abrió la boca, soltando un quejido de dolor, y acercó ambas manos a ambos lados de la cara de la rubia, para lograr un justo equilibrio, y que le mirara a los ojos cristalinos. Ella le respondió, con la mirada aguada, amenazando con llenar la estancia en lágrimas junto a él.

-No me puedes hacer esto –Dejó escapar, desesperado. Inmediatamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, a la vez que Blaise se acercaba, apartando todos los utensilios. Harry permaneció a un lado de Coralia, como un centinela, y a la vez, miraba la escena.

El rubio sacó su varita, obligándose a sí mismo a no derramar una sola lágrima, pero era algo inevitable. Lo delataba. Despojó a su esposa del traje turbante del Doctor Peste (y con ello quitando el alambre de su cuello) y buscó desesperado la fuente de la sangre. El descubrimiento lo deterioró, y sintió sus piernas temblar. Apoyó una mano sobre el escritorio, y entre abrió la boca. Blaise lo acompaño en la acción y el sentimiento. De los ojos de su esposa comenzaban a salir las primeras lágrimas de dolor ... Y un insufrible sentimiento de abandono, aunque Draco estuviese allí, con ella.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor ... –Logró murmurar entre gemidos casi inaudibles, como si aquello se tratara de un secreto entre ambos. Apuntó su varita al estómago de se esposa, y murmuró algo. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, y la sangre paró de derramar. Los ojos de Draco seguían derramando lágrimas de nerviosismo, de ansiedad y felicidad. Sonrió enormemente, viendo hacia Blaise, quien le correspondió, e inmediatamente estrechó más a su esposa contra sí-. Cameron, Cameron ...

Gruñó algo en forma de respuesta, y arrugó su rostro.

-Todo va a estar bien, Cameron –Más que nada, se lo quiso creer. El rostro de su esposa estaba súper pálido, y ella lucía igual de mal. A pesar de que las heridas ya habían sido sanadas. Los agujeros en el estómago habían desaparecido ... Pero Cameron seguía quejándose.

-Estoy muy cansada, Draco –Susurró, a la vez que el chico acomodaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, recostándola.

-Me lo prometiste, Cameron, me lo prometiste, mi amor. Que nunca me ibas a dejar ... –En su tono de voz había algún tipo de resentimiento al intuir las intensiones de su esposa. Ella quería irse-. Nuestro hijo, mi amor –Intentó hacerle entender, y ella sonrió, tristemente, continuando expulsando gotas de sangre por la boca, dejando a Draco atónito y sin entender del por qué.

-Estará en muy buenas manos, Draco ... –Su voz era débil, y a Draco lo ponía histérico, nervioso. Le asustaba enormemente.

-No me hagas esto, mujer –Su voz y la de un niño pidiendo clemencia para no se le maltratara más, eran idénticas-. Ya te estoy extrañando –A pesar de que ya había comenzado derramar lágrimas y unos que otros gemidos de dolor, el terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras abrieron paso a su drama. Comenzó a llorar, sin miramientos y sin importar quien estuviera allí.

Para Harry, la escena era brutal. Estaba poniendo su máxima atención a la pareja que parecía decirse un adiós, que a Coralia, quien ya se había resistido a cualquier lucha de escape. Blaise, no muy lejos, sintió el nudo en su garganta, resultado de su cruel acto de orgullo por no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sentimientos que en sus ojos ya comenzaban a causar estragos de dolor, y sufrimiento. Y el saber que esto no acabaría allí, lo derrumbaba más, al igual que a Draco.

Simplemente no había forma de deducirlo, pero lo supo. Por alguna extraña razón. Las lágrimas y el llanto lento y doloroso de Cameron no eran por las heridas. Era por la triste despedida que se prolongaría por interminables décadas de espera, y un reencuentro que dejaría a más de uno con la incertidumbre de qué camino tomar. Incluso a ellos, los protagonistas.

-Prométeme que te harás feliz, a tí y a los que te rodean, Draco ...

-Ay, mi amor –Fundió su cara en el cabello de su esposa, viéndose de nuevo con la triste escena de la perdida del cabello, y el sello oscuro que amenazaría con quitársela aún así esto no hubiera pasado, y lo hubiera preferido. Una persona como Cameron no merecía morir en manos de alguien como La mataperros. No ella. Y una segunda razón era el tiempo. El tiempo que ya no podrían vivir juntos- ¿Tú estás oyendo lo que me estás pidiendo? Eso no se dice, ni se pide ... Me estas haciendo daño, Cameron, por favor –Sí. Había una súplica desesperada en su voz, como la de un niño que perdía a su madre entre un laberinto, sin saber a donde ir- Yo tan solo quiero una cosa pequeña. ¿Es tanto pedir, amor? –La acomodó sobre el escritorio, como si fuera el cuerpo muerto de una hermosa princesa. Todos los observaron, pendientes, y llenos de tensión. No pudieron hacer nada. No hicieron nada. Y no había nada que hacer. Como si el destino quisiera que se quedaran allí, paralizados.

Se recostó a un lado de ella, como si estuvieran compartiendo la cama, como acostumbraban a hacerlo. Acercó su cara a su oído, y le susurró:

-Yo lo único que pido, es ser feliz. Compláceme, por favor –Su petición volvió a terminar en llantos de angustia, dolor y desesperación, escondiendo su cara entre la cabellera de Cameron, a la vez que con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo, y la pegaba más a ella. Cameron cerró los ojos, lentamente, con el desagradable retrato de aquella estancia cruda.

-Es tiempo –Su voz se dejó escuchar, quebrada, y débil. Balbuceante- Quizás esta vez si logre convencer a tu madre, de que fui lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida –En su último instante, quiso arrancarle una sonrisa, y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Pero no lo hizo, Draco no podía reír. Levantó su rostro, viéndola, abatido, sabiendo el final que les esperaría.

-Tú eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, de eso estoy seguro ... Por eso te suplico que no me dejes. ¡Ayúdame! ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya te curé las heridas, pero sigues mal ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Es qué me quieres dejar? ¿Acaso me odias? –Cameron sonrió levemente. Pobre Draco, la amaba tanto. Y él entendió que estaba paranoico-. Lo siento. Quizás no soy lo suficientemente hombre para lidiar con esto. Aún estando tú, así, no sé qué hacer, y pido tu ayuda, cuando yo debería ayudarte... –Limpió sus labios ensangrentados, sin poder aguantar ver a la persona que más quería en ese estado.

Estaba tan cansada. Tan solo quería dormir, y dormir. Pero su tranquilidad, su reposo, causaría en declive total en las emociones del rubio. No podía irse tan campante a sabiendas de lo que pasaría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano, sucedería. Y mejor tarde que nunca, porque lo único que hacían era prolongar un dolor ... Que terminaría por acabarlo. A él, a Draco, porque ella ya estaba salvada.

-Los mejores amores, y los más fuertes, se ven obligados a pasar varias pruebas. Pruebas difíciles. Las más difíciles ... Y esta es la mayor, Draco.

-No me gustan las pruebas, Cameron ... –Intentó buscar misericordia en sus ojos. No había. Ella le miraba con esos ojos hermosos y negros, profundos, vacíos. Dándole un aliento que no quería, un aliento que sanaría con tan solo un reencuentro.

-¿No qué me amas?

-Muchísimo, muchísimo ...

-Entonces nos falta el diploma. Debemos pasar la prueba más difícil para convalidar.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? Te vas y me quedo solo ... Porque no seré capaz de buscar a otra, Cameron ...

-No se trata de eso. Muchas veces necesitamos una compañía. Necesitamos ese aliento, y ese apoyo ... Y te lo estaré dando de donde esté, pero para los momentos de real peligro, Draco, necesitas a otra persona que este allí, contigo. Créeme que si lo haces, y pasas esa prueba ... Tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos, así sea en unos cincuenta años ... –Cincuenta años. Lo único que pensó era que Cameron trataba de consolarlo con algo que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de que pasaría.

Se moría, y a pesar de que la quería salvar, se dió cuenta de que seguía siendo egoísta. De que la quería salvar para él. Que no quería que se muriera para que estuviera con él. Que prolongaba su sufrimiento, sin importarle, tan solo para escucharla decir cosas de aliento y esperanza ... Para él. ¿Y qué de ella? Ella moría, y él tan solo pensaba en él. Quería obligarla a estar allí, en contra de su sufrimiento, de su dolor. Tan solo para que le dijera cosas bonitas. Pero su hijo ... Ya no era excusa.

La vió a los ojos, y Cameron pareció entender que Draco ya había captado, y resignado al dolor. Al abandono, y del por qué de su marcha. Aunque a él le doliera, no podía actuar como un chico, ante aquella situación. Su esposa era la que estaba en la cuerda floja, y era la que estaba viviendo el punto. Todos lo vivían, en realidad. Ambos. Y ella a pesar de todo, era la que llevaba los pantalones, y daba los consuelos. Que mal había actuado Draco, pero ella lo entendía, todos lo entendían.

-Espérame, y cuida bien de ... de ella –Cameron sonrió melancólicamente, sintiendo las manos de Draco acariciar su vientre-. Háblale de mí. Otra cosa ... Mi madre sabe que la amo, dale un abrazo de mi parte ... Porque yo no puedo hacerlo, amor.

-Lo haré, y será el principio de una buena relación ...

Lloró. Lloró, y simplemente lloró descontroladamente, dejándose caer sobre Cameron, y besándola. No era igual. No era el beso que quería dar. Era un beso frío, desesperado, sabiendo que era el último. Quería un beso que durara por toda la eternidad. Un beso de verdad. Aunque a pesar de todo ... Seguía siendo un beso de amor, y no correspondido.

No le correspondió. Lo supo.

Ya había pasado.

Levantó el rostro, y vió que Blaise le vió, trágicamente, llorando. Su boca estaba roja, y la vió ... Hermosamente destruida. Maltratada. Se la habían masacrado.

-Vuelve mi amor –Dejó escapar, en un grito desesperado-. Te amo, Cameron. Mi amor, se me olvido decírtelo ... ¡Te amo, te amo!

-Yo no creo que ella se haya ido sin saberlo ... –Interrumpió rocosamente, Blaise, postrándose a su lado.

Era la primera vez que le declaraba su amor, y ella no le respondía. Se quería morir con ese sentimiento de dejo tan grande que llevaba. Se sentía abandonado, vacío, solo, y pensar que el cuerpo de Cameron seguía allí, a su lado, sin alma ... No era un consuelo.

En el piso yacía desnuda, maniatada y aparentemente desmayada.

A un lado de Ginevra, una manzana con una cuerda a su alrededor. Y una puerta que se cerraba ... La mataperros ...

Desorientada.

Escuchaba gemidos desde el corredor, y se imaginaba lo que podría estar pasando. Estaba perdida, y su mente se nublaba de preocupación. Se inundaba. Todo le estorbaba, y en su cabeza un "bumb-bumb" latía pesadamente. Entró al salón, y lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver a un rubio llorando sobre el cuerpo de alguien.

Draco y Cameron.

La sorpresa de saber que estaba vivo. La sorpresa de saber, aunque ya la intuía, de que Cameron había sido asesinada. Y a un Blaise acompañando a su amigo en el dolor. Harry le vió, por un instante. Pudo ver en sus ojos unas lágrimas dolorosas ... Y lo entendió. Los recuerdos, o el simple hecho de lo que estaba viendo lo había hecho llorar. Por más problemas que entre ambos hubiera, era una escena que le arrancaba lágrimas a cualquiera.

Coralia permanecía atónita, sin moverse. Temblaba. Sorprendentemente Hermione se dió cuenta de que esa Coralia se veía muy indefensa, y más débil que nunca. Inspiraba lastima.

Lastima inspiraba Draco. Movía delicadamente las manos de su esposa, tratando de hacerla levantar, a la vez que lloraba incontrolablemente. Quien no despertara con ese llanto ... Estaba muerto.

Lo vió tomar ambas manos de su esposa, y colocárselas en su cuello, como si ella lo estuviera cubriendo en el momento justo de un beso, y como tantas veces lo había hecho. Y se les cayeron. Era lo más conmovedor que había visto en su vida. Lo más doloroso. Lo más cruel. La mirada del rubio ante ver aquello era desconsoladora.

Se negaba a abrazarlo. La muerte se la había arrebatado. Y lo volvió a intentar, tomándola de las manos, y cruzándolas en su cuello, y con su propia mano, tuvo que agarrar las de Cameron, para que esta vez se pudieran mantener ... En un lazo que iba más allá de las barreras de la muerte. Era lo que ambos querían.

_A su corta vida se casó, tuvo un hijo, y hombre que la amó a pesar de todo lo que le hizo vivir. Su vida fue maravillosa, y recibió tanto amor como el que alguna vez recibieron todos los que la rodearon ..._

-Siempre, siempre esperaré por el reencuentro, Cameron. Nunca te voy a olvidar ... ¡Te amo!

Y tomó su mano derecha, llorando en ella. En esa mano muerta e inservible. Esas mismas manos mojadas de lágrimas y sangre, le acariciaron las mejillas, consoladoramente ... Y pensar que era él, el autor.

No quiso ver más. Y no vió más ... El mareo se intensificó, y todo se volvió negro, y en la lejanía, escuchó gritos desgarradores, y una promesa de amor ... Y venganza.

La puerta que se abre.

Los perros que entran.

Un descubrimiento que ponía en peligro la vida de Draco

Y una perra entre ellos.

**_Continuará_ ...**

**Avance:** La muerte de Cameron causara un tornado de venganzas, enfrentamientos, y pleitos! Pansy alterara la bebida en la casa De cabot, obligandolos a todos a pasar un mal dia! Draco vuelve a atormentarlos a todos, obligandolos a que cuenten todo lo que saben, pues el asesino de su esposa debe de pagar. Con lo que no cuentan es que esto causara que Harry quiera partirle la cara a Ron, ya que todos terminan malinterpretando lo que paso entre Hermione y Ron en la recamara de la primera. Por otra parte, Coralia confiesa que sabe quien es La mataperros, pero que no puede decir nada, de lo contrario, la matan a ella o a un familiar.

Esto hara que los gemelos tomen medidas drasticas y echen de la casa a todos, por lo que se ven obligados a dormir en la calle!

Draco habla con Blaise, para que le diga a Hermione que puede quedarse en la casa, y asi, ella le diga a Harry que tambien puede hacerlo. Pero solo ellos dos. La llegada de los inquilinos hara que Pansy sienta celos de Hermione ... Y los sentimientos saldran a flote!

Peligro! Ron quiere golpear a Pansy, por lo que Hermione sale desesperada a buscar a Draco y a Blaise al campo, a la vez que la chica se tranca en su recamara con Dimitri, quien comienza a llorar desesperado.

Oh, oh! La mataperros amenaza con matar a Coralia, por lo que las hermanas deciden hacerse pasar, ambas, por Candela y asi confundir a todos! Pero el plan podria fallar cuando La mataperros decida matarla a ambas! Asi que toman medidas drasticas, y meterse en la casona de Draco y recuperar sus varitas y asi poder defenderse de cualquier cosa.

Ay, ay, ay! Oliver descubrio un cuarto misterioso y a Toribio manipulando ciertas maquinas muggles!

Tan tan! El Amazonas lo hizo! Tal parece que alguien asesino al Ministro de magia, pero Stephano no quiere que la familia de detalles a la prensa. En pocas palabras ... A RITA!

Pansy revela algo sorprendente, lo que hace que la rabia de Draco, hacia Ron, aumente. Con la ayuda de su "amigo fiel" Neville, planea prepararle una emboscada.

Hermione, desesperada, pide a Harry que ayude a Ron, pues Draco y Blaise lo estan golpeando con palos ... Y tal parece que se les fue la mano!

**Todo esta tentado a cambiar, pero todo (los hechos), finalmente pasara!**

**Contestaciones:**

**Kikimaru:** Hasta ahora estoy cumpliendo con lo de Ginny. Ya fue humillada por Neville, y volvio a ser atacada por La mataperros. Respecto a Luna ... Esta y Neville formaran una pareja curiosa. Creo que finalmente te gustara! Y si, todos estan contra todos ... Que horror! Y tal parece que seguira asi. Lo de Toribio/Oliver/Ministro es un triangulo que no podre aclararte ... Pues esta preparado para un Twist al final. Obvio, dejare pistas. Como dejo pistas de quien es La mataperros. Es extrano no leer que tengas una teoria. Bueno. Lo de Harry y Draco como que se dara en el proximo capitulo. Si leiste el avance, veras que ya viene un acercamiento.

**Gladiz:** Toribio/Oliver/Ministro es un triangulo misterioso. Como le dije a kikimaru, esta preparado para un Twist al final, y no puedo revelar nada. Dejare pistas, de ustedes depende atinar o no ... Lo mismo que con La mataperros. Finalmente sucedio ... TODOS DESCUBRIERON A DRACO, Y EN EL PEOR MOMENTO! Pobrecito, justo cuando le llora a Cameron. Lastimosamente esta ultima no logro sorbrevivir. Y habra que esperar a la segunda temporada (capitulos 30's) para saber si el hijo de Hermione/Harry/Ginny sobrevive. Gracias por comentar el capitulo 11 y 10! Las preguntas que te haces son muy buenas, porque si te las respondes todas, te daras cuenta que todo esta relacionado. Es un gran Twist para el final. Harry esta con Ginevra por un motivo, y los chicos en la isla tambien. Bueno, gracias y ciudate!

**Anny:** Puede llegar a ser confusa ... Eso me preocupa un poco. Se que pasan muchas cosas de tension, pero a la vez quiero que sea agil y facil. Tendre que checar eso. Los capitulos del 9-12 estan siendo perros, y los que vienen mucho mas! La relacion de Hermione/Ron se dara, pero tienes que tener paciencia. Lo primero es lo primero, y lo primero es Harry/Draco ahora que Cameron ya no esta con nosotros! Saludos y espero verte por aqui!

**Sara:** Debes de preocuparte mas por tu sexy rubio ahora, porque ya todos lo descubrieron y La mataperros logro su cometido. Intentara matarlo nuevamente? ESO NO LO DUDES! Eso es lo que quiere. Lamentablemente Cameron se le fue y se sentira solito. Ayyy, pero ahi estara Pottercito para consolarlo. Quien mejor que el? El ya paso por eso y sabe como recuperarse de la perdida.

**Mensaje:**

Cualquier pregunta haganla ahora para que sean contestadas en el capitulo 13! Los comentarios del capitulo 12 seran contestados en el 13 ... Asi que si esperan al 13, para responderles, tendran que esperar al 14, y asi sucesivamente!

Vayan a leer mi perfil para mas informacion del capitulo 13!

Saludos y Adios!


	13. Ajuste de Cuentas

**Segunda parte actualizada! Como de costumbre 10 paginas mas ... **

**Claro que si, senhor. Claro que si. Esta segunda parte cerrara preguntas y abrira otras. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Los respondere al final del promixo cap. Y los del cap. anterior seran contestados al final de este ... Como de costumbre !Valga la redundancia!**

**La mudanza no fue del tooodo terrible, pero volver a organizar todo si lo es. uuuuf ... Y YA TENGO INTERNET/CABLE/TELEFONO. Una semana sin ellos y pense que moria. Buaaa. Ustedes me entienden. **

**Saludos.**

**Capítulo 13**

**Ajuste de Cuentas**

El anochecer se aproximaba.

Un manto de espesa neblina comenzaba a cubrir los alrededores en la cima de la montaña. El viento soplaba débilmente, con una brisa helada que se inyectaba, y estremecía; acompañada de una ligera masa de gotas de agua que recorrían metros desde la cascada, que se hacía escuchar hermosa, y a la vez, potentemente.

Un coro de llanto desgarrador se dejaba escuchar, lejos.

Dio un paso hacia delante, se arrodilló ante la pila de tierra amontonada, con una cruz en el tope, y rompió el hielo, con esa voz desganada, triste, y quebrantada; acompañada de esa mirada desolada, cargada de furia, tristeza y dolor.

-Juro que te voy a vengar –Pansy y Blaise se le acercaron, postrándose cada uno al lado del rubio. La primera, que no hacía esfuerzos por esconder su llanto, se dejó caer lentamente, protegiendo con sus manos a Dimitri, quien la veía curiosamente, tratando de entender qué le pasaba-. Haré que le duela, y se sienta miserable, y que sienta lo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora mismo –Su esfuerzo por no volver a llorar era inevitable. Sus ojos irritados comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, y en su garganta el nudo le apretaba, pidiendo un grito que no quería conceder ... No delante de Dimitri. Hizo una pausa y agregó:

-Y sé que estas de acuerdo. Sé que piensas que es mejor atacar de primero, y acabar con la perra antes de que ella acabe con nosotros. Sé que estas de acuerdo ... Pero no por lo que te hicieron. Cameron ... –Volvió a hacer una pausa, donde tragó ruidosamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, y dejando escapar una lágrima. Posó una mano sobre la tierra, y la envolvió en un puño. Un apretón que dejaba notar a la vista esas venas rabiosas a punto de explotar. El decir su nombre, y el no tenerla, era algo difícil de explicar. Su llanto lo era todo- ... Mi amor, yo ... Yo sé que podré encontrar al culpable y hacerle pagar lo que te ha hecho. Pero la verdad no sé en qué me ayuda ... Ya que tú serías mi única recompensa, preciosa. Tú y mi niña ... Mi hija, Cameron. Me arrebataron a la mitad de la familia con un solo golpe ... Y me duele. Me duele –Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la tierra, y lloró, ante la vista de sus amigos, y de un Dimitri que empezaba a alarmarse.

-Draco, por Dios ... –Intentó advertir Pansy, inútilmente, descubriendo que ella hacia lo mismo ... Llorar.

-¡Da-da! –Llamó a su padre, volteando a verle. El aludido por un momento se quedó quieto, como recordando, incorporándose para encontrarse con la mirada dura de Blaise, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, y brindarle todo el apoyo necesario. Desvió la mirada lentamente hacia su hijo, y lo descubrió con su cara angelical tornándose sobresaltada, a la vez que extendía sus pequeños brazos en sinónimo de que le cargara, y antes de que se acercara un poco más, para darle el gusto, Dimitri había empezado a llorar desesperadamente.

-Dimitri, mi amor ... –Su tono de voz era apenado. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir a su hijo temblando bajo su cuerpo, y llorar desesperadamente por esos hermosos grandes ojos negros- ... Tienes que ser fuerte.

-Draco ... creo que no es el momento –Esta vez Blaise se hizo notar, delatando una voz frágil ante la mirada glacial que ya comenzaba a derretir, produciendo las primeras gotas. Sabía lo que Draco iba a hacer, y supo que Pansy, también, lo sospechaba.

-Ma ... Ma –Pronunció el pequeño, sacando su rostro del hombro de su padre y buscando en derredor, para finalmente mirarle, a Draco, y cuestionarle- Ma-ma.

-Mamá ya no esta, Dimitri –Nadie dijo nada, y tan solo se escuchaba el triste llanto desolado del pequeño rubio, observado por su padre, hipnotizadamente. Pansy vio que su mirada se perdía sobre la escena de su hijo, y que automáticamente lo abrazaba en señal de protección. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo a flote, y comenzó, con voz deteriorada- Perdóname, hijo ... perdóname por no haber sido un buen esposo y no haber protegido a tu madre del peligro que la acechaba ...

-Draco ... No sigas con esto –Pidió Pansy, desesperada, llorando dramáticamente, y Blaise, incapaz de seguir con el teatro, se le acercó, la abrazó, y perdió su cara en su hombro, llorando.

-Perdóname el no haber sido un buen padre, Dimitri. No sabes lo difícil que es aceptar saber que solo traes desgracias a las vidas de tus amados. No sabes lo difícil que es saber y ser consiente que no puedo brindarte tanta felicidad. Ni a ti, ni a Cameron ... Y el poco tiempo que nos quedaba se escurrió. Se escapó y se burló de nosotros. Como nada. Porque somos nada –Y lloró. Lloró sin disimulo junto a su hijo. Junto a sus amigos ... Y junto a la tumba de Cameron. A pesar de haberlo experimentado, el llorar nunca fue tan doloroso para todos. Nunca.

Escondido desde su guarida ... Dejó escapar una lágrima, a la vez que daba la espalda a la escena, y era testigo del acto, y del efecto que en él había causado. Su cuerpo se dejó arrastrar por el tronco del árbol. Y los recuerdos vinieron a él ...

Retorno.

Observando por la ventana de su recámara, bajo la oscuridad, Harry volvió a presenciar con un poco de asombro controlado que por sus mejillas rodaban pequeñas gotas de lágrimas. Miró calle arriba, sacando un poco su cabeza a través del umbral, y vio la casona en la cual Draco y sus amigos vivían. La última vez que los había visto, había sido esa noche, en el entierro, el mismo día del fatídico asesinato de Cameron. Cameron. Recordó con pesar. Inhaló y dejó escapar un suspiro cansino, convirtiéndolo en resoplido. Volteó desganadamente hacia su cama, encontrándose a una Ginevra sentada en ella, como siempre, con su funda de almohada en la cabeza ... Y tapada por las sabanas blancas.

-¿En qué piensas? –La chica rompió el hielo. Harry le vio por un instante, como aburrido de su presencia, para luego volver a enfrentarla, resignado.

-En nada –Respondió cortantemente. Obvio, la chica estaba notando algo extraño en su comportamiento-. Tu y yo, tenemos un asunto pendiente ...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? –Se revolvió en la cama, como preparándose para una larga platica.

-Quise dejar pasar un par de días después de tu ataque ... Y dos semanas han sido más que suficientes.

-No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Me habías dicho que habías puesto el disfraz de La Mataperros en la recámara de los Malfoy, el día de la requisa. ¿De dónde lo sacaste y por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya hablamos sobre esto ... –Su tono sonó aburrido.

-No del todo. Ginevra ... –Tomó un largo respiro- A Cameron la mataron y estaba embarazada. ¡Dios! Quien esta detrás de esto está loco. Y tenemos que pararlo.

-Ya esta muerta –Su respuesta dejó a Harry entre enojado e incrédulo. Había tanta naturalidad en el hablar de la chica- Comienza a preocuparte por los tuyos y no por ellos, Harry. No te tomes esa "amistad" que hubo entre ustedes tan a pecho. Y si lo que andas insinuando es que yo sé algo, te recuerdo, Harry, que yo también estoy en su lista negra. La tercera es la vencida ... Y ya van dos. ¿No es así? –La cuestión lo paralizó, y le hizo sobresaltar un poco. Tomó un segundo en el cual se relajó, y borró toda tensión y pensamientos traidores.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Lo mismo que ustedes: Nada.

-Entonces, si eres inocente ... No tendrás problemas en que vaya por Malfoy y le cuente lo que hiciste ¿Verdad? Total, tenemos que preocuparnos, porque han pasado dos semanas desde el asesinato de Cameron y estas son las horas en las que aún ellos no salen de esa casa y ejecutan su venganza. Porque conociéndolos, querrán venganza –Más que nada, el escuchar a Draco jurar venganza ante la tumba de su esposa, fue lo que hizo a Harry tan seguro de aquello-. Y para que todos nos veamos perjudicados en esa venganza ... ¿Qué mejor que sacrificarte? Total, si no te mata La mataperros, lo hará él.

-¡Harry, por Dios! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? ¡Confiesa de una vez por qué te enredaste conmigo, Harry, porque últimamente me estás tratando despectivamente!

-¿Y es que no lo sabes? –Dejó escapar, histérico, acercándose a ella peligrosamente y elevando el tono de su voz, sobresaltándola.

Silencio.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y contó hasta cinco, relajándose y viendo que todo se salía de control.

-¡Todo esto es culpa del maldito de Malfoy! Si tan solo se hubiera muerto ... Desde que inventó que sabía un secreto mío te comportas así ... –Se lamentó.

-Eso es otro asunto que pronto se tendrá que aclarar ... Y jura que no sea grave, porque entre Malfoy, Ron, Neville o La Mataperros no se sabe quien te acaba primero. ¡Tremendos enemigos te has buscado!

Ginevra se espantó. Tenía razón ... Todos estaban en su contra. ¡No podía ser! Harry también había sido parte de la infidelidad ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en tratarla mal nada más a ella? Pensó. No tan solo era aquello. Sus secretos eran los causantes del mal portador de sus desgracias. Y como Harry había dicho, uno de ellos acabaría con ella, y la bomba dentro de pronto explotaría.

Recostado en el mueble de la recámara, Blaise volvió a observar entre soñoliento e inquieto hacia la puerta abierta. Había salido hacía rato y aún no volvía. ¿Dónde estaría y que estaría haciendo? Un movimiento sobre la cama contigua llamó su atención, y volvió su mirada lentamente. Dimitri se acurrucaba cada vez más a su padre. De su rostro escapó una sonrisa nostálgica. Ambos se veían hermosos, con sus cabellos rubios hechos un lío, durmiendo y respirando calmadamente al mismo compás, ante la luz de las pálidas velas mágicas. En el lugar se sentía una vibra de tristeza, pero a la vez de amor, seguridad, y tranquilidad. Muy diferente de lo que vivían en la otra casa. Pobre Draco. Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla de la noche a la mañana. Draco ...

Flash Back:

Draco tomó su copa, y bebió todo su contenido de un solo sorbo, al mismo tiempo que fruncía su entrecejo al licor quemarle la garganta inflamada. Blaise observó con ojos irritados, como Draco, vuelto harapos, se tambaleaba sobre su asiento, y se servía más y más. Murmuraba cosas inaudibles y entendibles. Su mirada era triste, lejana, nostálgica, enigmática. Lucía perdido, y no se podían admirar esos hermosos ojos grises metálicos gracias a la irritación que les cubría. Par de botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados, y las huellas eran evidencia del trago que se resbalaba por su garganta hacia su pecho, perdiéndose mas abajo. Enfrente de él había tres botellas vacías, y la cuarta ya estaba acabando. Su pelo desordenado no le daba buen aspecto ... Lucía demacrado.

Blaise lo miraba resignadamente, escuchando pasos aproximarse desde la escalera. Pansy hacía aparición, con pasos lentos y con un pañuelo en manos. En sus ojos había huellas que indicaban que se la había pasado llorando hasta la saciedad. Supo que en sus ojos estaban las mismas huellas. La chica se sorprendió por la escena, pero no articuló nada. Simplemente se limitó a llevarse el pañuelo a la boca, ahogando su grito. Blaise desvió su mirada hacia sus manos vendadas, las de Pansy, para luego encontrarse con su mirada, la cual exigía una explicación. Negó, y la chica pareció no conformarse con ello. Pero, había captado su mensaje de no acercarse al rubio, por lo que se dirigió hacia él, atravesando la sala.

-Pensé que ya lo habías convencido de que se fuera a acostar ... –Susurró, sentándose a su lado. Blaise la vio, agotado. Respiró profundamente.

-Ya escuchaste lo que nos dijo antes de que subieras a Dimitri a dormir. Nos reclamó que estaba en su derecho, y que esta era su casa y tantas cosas ... Y me advirtió de que no insistiera, cuando te fuiste. Sinceramente si no se puede cuando está cuerdo, menos cuando está borracho –Justo cuando la chica parecía que iba a reclamarle, volvió a tomar la palabra-. Y sinceramente, Pansy, yo pienso que es lo mejor. ¡Dejémosle! Total, que se emborrache esta noche no lo va a matar ... Y ahogar las penas en el alcohol, una vez al año, no hace daño –Pansy le vio, indignada.

-¡Tenías que ser!

-Es mejor que se entretenga con eso que con otra cosa, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Es bueno tomarse un descanso. Ya tantos problemas me tienen harto. No creo que aguante mucho ...

-¡Ustedes dos! –Interrumpió Draco, sobresaltándolos, con su voz rasposa y desequilibrada- ¿Qué tanto murmullan, viejas chismosas? –Dejó caer su copa sobre la mesa con un ruido agudo. Pensaron que de un momento a otro el chico caería al piso. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro-. Ya sé que ... Que hablan de mí ... ¿Qué creían, que estaba borracho? Jajajajaja –Rió alocadamente. Pansy y Blaise se vieron preocupados por su condición. Estaba más que borracho, y ya comenzaba a hablar tonterías ... Aunque fuese verdad-. Yo soy más inteligente que ustedes ... Cuando ustedes van por una, yo ya voy por las cuatro ... –Comentó estúpidamente, mostrando las botellas sobre la mesa.

-Draco ... –Comenzó Pansy, de buena forma.

-Mira, tu ... _Bilirruminosa_ –Volvió al ataque, balbuceando- ya sé que vas a reclamarme otra vez. Pero ya de una vez les digo que ... –Eructó ruidosamente- Ay, perdón ... Es que es por culpa de la soda ... Bueno, yo ... Yo solo les advierto de que esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que se me pega la gana. Déjenme tranquilo que no estoy haciendo nada malo ...

-Pero ...

-Si sigues insistiendo como vieja ... Te juro que te hecho de mi casa. ¡Mi casa! ¡Ya váyanse a dormir y déjenme en paz! ...

-Pero es que luces mal, Draco ... –Volvió a insistir, preocupada, levantándose del mueble.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Es hora de ir a la casa de esos perros y darles una lección ... –Blaise se levantó, sobresaltado. Sabía que algo así sucedería. Draco intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero era completamente inútil. En un rápido movimiento, ambos ya lo estaban ayudando- ¡Suéltenme! –Se quejó- ¡Me van a romper!

-¡Vamos a la cama! –Advirtió Blaise. Draco le vio, virando los ojos, en un signo de que de un momento a otro caería muerto de cansancio.

-Contigo, yo no voy para ningún lado ...

-¡Draco, es en serio! –Amenazó. Esta vez fue impecable. No estaba dispuesto a darle cuerdas al asunto.

Silencio. Draco dejó de luchar. Blaise y Pansy se observaron, cómplices, y lentamente le soltaron. Repentinamente el chico se tornó pasivo, indefenso, y melancólico. Otra vez sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Se dejó caer de vuelta a la silla, por poco cae, pero se logró sujetar a tiempo de la mesa. Blaise había hecho un movimiento precavido, para ayudarle, pero no fue necesario. Tras un largo silencio en el cual los dos esperaban por Draco, quien ya volvía a la misma rutina, rompió el silencio, nuevamente, con voz rasposa, triste, suave.

-No quiero dormir. Tengo sueño, pero no quiero dormir. Me duele todo. Me duelen las piernas, los brazos, la cabeza me estalla, el corazón está destrozado ... Estoy agotado, cansado de todo esto. Me siento solo ... Me pesa la vida. No quiero vivirla. Se me apagó la luz, y no volverá. No siento que pueda más. No creo ... No sé. Tengo miedo de que la sombra me cobije y sea mi nueva vida. Mi nuevo yo ... –Pansy volvía a dejar soltar sus lágrimas cautivas. En el momento en el que pensó que ya no había más ... Se dio cuenta de su error. Siempre habría lágrimas-. Estoy cansado y no quiero dormir –Volvía a repetir. Quizás todo era por culpa del alcohol, pero no cabía duda de que quien hablaba era Draco Malfoy, el viudo-. Tengo miedo de dormir. Tengo miedo de ir a la cama y no acostumbrarme a no tenerla. Tengo miedo de ir a la cama y de acostumbrarme a no tenerla. Tengo miedo de ir, y nunca más levantarme ... Y sé que tengo que hacerlo, por él. Por Dimitri ... Porque ya es lo único que me queda. Lo único ...

-¡Y a nosotros Draco, y a nosotros! –Le repitió Pansy, llorando junto a él a la vez que lo abrazaba y Draco se dejaba, perdido en su limbo, en su perdida dolorosa-. Tu no estas solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos ¿No es así, Blaise? –El aludido asintió, acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos.

-Los tres unidos ... Para siempre. Siempre. Seremos los mejores amigos –Pansy le vio, con melancolía, y volvieron a salírsele las lágrimas, las cuales ahogó en el hombro del Draco ebrio y abandonado, quien lloraba a solas, sin prestar atención a lo que decían. Estaba muerto en vida.

-Cameron fue una mujer maravillosa. Fue la mujer que cambió mi vida. Cambió mi vida, porque ella era mi vida. Y ahora yo ya no sé si aguante sin ella. No sé –Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

-Es una prueba de la vida, Draco ... –Blaise trató de consolarlo.

Una prueba de la cual no estaba preparado.

Miradas cómplices: Blaise y Pansy.

Draco atontado.

Varita afuera.

Hechizo durmiente ...

... Y Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Retorno.

Volvió a llevar su mirada hacia la puerta. La chica había salido por allí, y aún no llegaba. Algo le debía estar pasando. Se levantó, con pesar, echando un último vistazo a Draco y a Dimitri. Salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Abrió el libro, y entre las páginas viejas reposaban varios escritos.

Pansy sonrió entre victoriosa y temerosamente. ¡Los tenía en sus manos!

Brisa helada ... Viento que ruge débilmente.

Giró lenta y precavidamente sobre sus talones, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Cerró en libro, y los sostuvo debajo de sus hombros. Que extraño. Otra vez esa brisa que ya había sentido en varias ocasiones.

El estudio donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo de Cameron estaba intacto. Impecable. Como si hubieran arreglado la escena después del hallazgo grotesco. Vio por la ventana. Estaba oscuro. Tan solo un haz de luz proveniente de los faroles de afuera entraba ... y la luz de la luna llena. Estaba tardando mucho. Blaise se iba a dar cuenta de su ausencia, y no quería ni imaginar su reacción si se enteraba que por primera vez, después de lo ocurrido, se había metido en la casa de Cabot.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta. De pronto, el ametrallador sonido de páginas pasando a toda velocidad de lado a lado, llamó su atención, haciéndola detener. Volvió a girar de regreso, sobre sus talones, con evidente miedo, y se acercó dubitativamente.

-"Como curar heridas de quemaduras ..." –Leyó el título del tópico de la sección en la que se encontraba el libro abierto. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Que extraño. Quizás podía dedicarle un tiempo antes de irse. Necesitaba recuperar sus manos. Había muchas a las cuales quería abofetear. Porque con magia no había chiste ...

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí, señor? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó un alterado elfo a tres hombres recién salidos de una chimenea, entre ellos se encontraba Stephano Di Vitonne; quien a la vez que limpiaba su ropa con el suave frotar de su mano, comenzaba a explicar, sereno.

-Solo aurores tienen acceso a la casa del ministro ...

-Nadie tiene acceso –Corrigió- No estamos conectados a la red flu –Explicó.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero no seré yo quien se lo explique. Venimos a confirmar que el señor ministro se encuentra en perfecto estado.

-Para eso están los aurores que vigilan la casa. Además, el señor Ministro exigió no ser molestado hace apenas dos horas atrás ... Y aquí se hace lo que el señor pida, señor.

-Intentamos comunicarnos con los aurores que aquí se encuentran, pero extrañamente no hay comunicación. Alguien la ha bloqueado.

-Para eso están las lechuzas.

-Una lechuza tardaría mucho. Nos informaron de emergencias que la casa había sido conectada a la red flu, y eso se nos hizo muy extraño.

-Yo no he sido autorizado para hacer eso ...

-Es lo que me temo. Alguien lo hizo. Ahora ... Este ...

-Puede llamarme Estropajo.

-Bueno, Estropajo, no tenemos tiempo que perder –Hizo una seña a él y sus acompañantes- Además no tenemos que darte explicaciones ...

-Lo sé, señor. Respeto a todos mis superiores, pero aquí la cabeza manda. Y yo hago lo que se me pide.

-Entonces quítese de mi camino y déjeme desempeñar el mío ...

-Lamento que eso no será posible. Si entra en el estudio del señor, señor, el único que terminará perjudicado soy yo.

-Eso debería alegrarte –Agregó Stephano, siendo aupado por sus compañeros que rieron entre pequeñas carcajadas reprimidas. Estropajo hizo un gesto de desprecio, el cual trató de disimular lo más posible.

-¡Deténganse! ¡No pueden hacer eso! –Advirtió el elfo, al ver que Stephano sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta de roble del estudio.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo ... –Le dijo retadoramente.

-Si no quiere hacerme caso, por lo menos consienta a algún superior de la casa ...

-¡Alohomora!

No sucedió nada.

Los dos aurores detrás de Stephano se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Extrañados.

-¿Por qué no abre la puerta? –Preguntó Stephano, excitado.

-El señor ministro decidió encerrarse a hacer sus deberes, como siempre acostumbra. Pidió no ser molestado. Si necesitaba algo el mismo lo pediría.

-¡Señor ministro, abra la puerta! ¡Soy yo, Stephano Di Vitonne! –Gritó este, tocando la puerta una y otra vez.

Esperaron. No hubo respuesta.

-Algo está pasando aquí –Murmuró uno de los aurores.

-¡Señor Ministro! –Intentó nuevamente.

-¡No lo molesten! –Pidió Estropajo, un poco enfadado -¡Señor, le pido que respete!

-¡Cállese, Estropajo!

-¿Por qué no la echas abajo? –Sugirió el otro, ante la vista atónita del elfo.

-¡Ni se le ocurra! –Volvió a advertir el elfo, serio, a Stephano- ¡Señora Antonella! ¡Señorita Marishka! ¡Vengan, unos intrusos han irrumpido en casa! –Llamó a gritos el elfo, al ver las grandes probabilidades de que Stephano echara abajo la puerta. Su silencio lo confirmaba.

-¡Échense para atrás! –Advirtió.

-¡No, deténgase, señor, deténgase! Por favor –Imploró, interponiéndose y abriendo sus manos en forma dramática.

-¡Se un buen elfo y quítate del medio!

-Vamos a ver si son capaces de tratar de esa manera a la dama de esta casa, y a la hija consentida del ministro –Amenazó, desapareciendo con el tronar de los dedos.

Stephano dudó un poco, para luego buscar el apoyo de sus compañeros, quienes ahora parecían desistir de la idea. Decidió, apuntó, y gritó:

-¡Bombarda!

El terrible ruido de una detonación. Acompañada con una nube de polvo blanco que se iba dispersando. La puerta había sido desintegrada y esparcida en astillas y pedazos por todo el alrededor. Stephano se abrió camino, y no necesitó entrar del todo para darse cuenta de lo que más temía.

El cuerpo del ministro reposaba, recostado, sobre la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio, con la cabeza echada para atrás y un puñal en el pecho, que dejaba ver el punto claro de la herida. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre. Y en su boca abierta, una bola de papel.

Entró a la cocina repentinamente, sin esperarse a Parkinson, quien se encontraba de espaldas, al parecer, manipulando algo delante de ella. Justo en el instante, la pelinegra volteó a verla, sorprendida, escuchando sus pasos. Dejó entre ver el envase de jugo de zanahorias que ella misma se había encargado de preparar aquella tarde. Frunció el entrecejo. Quiso preguntarle qué estaba haciendo con él, y qué hacía en la casa ... Pero ni siquiera supo comenzar. No se atrevía a hablarle ... Y al parecer Pansy tampoco.

Silencio incómodo.

Miradas encontradas, miradas desviadas.

-Sé que te sorprende, pero necesitaba recuperar algo –Comenzó Pansy, en su tono normal, como si nada estuviera pasando, relajando su rostro de la tensión en la que se había encontrado. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione llevaba su mirada a los papeles que se encontraban sobre la meseta, a un lado del envase de jugo.

-Entiendo –Dijo Hermione, un poco ida-. Pero es peligroso que estés aquí ... Y ... Sola –Terminó, al comprobar que nadie estaba con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó curiosa y desconfiadamente, agarrando los papeles y sosteniéndolos en sus manos.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Por mí no tienes que temer ... –Aclaró Hermione- Ya sabes por qué lo digo, y de verdad ... Me apena mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Lamento mucho lo que le paso a ella, a Cameron –Pansy frunció el entrecejo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hermione, quien entendió aquello, por lo que prosiguió- Sé que no teníamos una amistad, pero tampoco éramos enemigas ... Y llegamos a cruzar tan solo pequeñas palabras como para saber que si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó ... Hubiésemos sido muy buenas amigas. Claro, no como ustedes dos, pero sí ... Si muy buenas.

-Mmmm ... –Fue lo único que pudo alegar; analizando todo lo que la chica había dicho. Todo se procesaba con paso lento dentro de sí; parte por parte.

Nuevamente un silencio incómodo.

Hermione comenzaba a arañarse suavemente las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-La verdad es que me avergüenza mucho saber que entre uno de los míos se encuentra el culpable ...

-Pues la verdad a mí no me desconcierta –Admitió, produciendo que la chica desviara su mirada hacia otro lugar, sonrojada de vergüenza.

-A pesar de todo sigo preocupada ... –Confesó. Era extraño. No eran amigas. Nunca lo fueron, pero estaban allí, entablando una conversación sin malentendidos ... Por ahora- ... Es obvio que la lamentable muerte de Cameron será el verdadero inicio de una gran rivalidad. Ahora más que nada cada quien tiene que tener en claro de cual lado quiere estar, y ... La verdad, a mí me sorprende que él ... Malfoy, aún no haya ... –Hermione parecía no querer lucir atrevida. Volvió a desviar la mirada ante la exigente mirada de Pansy ... Y terminó- ... De que Malfoy no haya hecho acto de presencia ... Ya sabes lo que quiero decir ...

Pansy sonrió disimuladamente. Se tornó seria.

-Me alegra que tengas en claro, y estoy segura de que tan solo no tú, de qué es capaz Draco.

-Se está tardando mucho. Me preparé el mismo día del asesinato, pero ya caía la noche y no apareció. Supuse que vendría al día siguiente ... Y así he vivido las últimas dos semanas. Y no solo yo ... –Confesó.

-Sin duda Draco sabe lo que hace. Es lo que él quiere ... Asustarlos. Hacerles pensar que de la nada puede entrar por esa puerta y comenzar a lanzar hechizos al primero que se le ponga enfrente ... Sin importar quien sea –Hermione se estremeció un poco, viéndola, sorprendida.

-No creo que sea la forma adecuada de hacer justicia, Parkinson. Hay muchos inocentes ...

-Trata de explicarle eso a un hombre herido, mi alma –El tono zalamero y falso se comenzaba a apoderar de ella- Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Es lo único que está metido entre ceja y ceja en Draco. Su esposa y su hijo también eran inocentes. El no puede sentir misericordia de personas que no la sintieron por ellos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir?

Hermione permaneció callada, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Draco, y sabía que estaba pasando por un momento de deseo de venganza, odio desmedido, y un ceguismo total que envenenaba el alma.

-Me imaginé que eso podría estar planeando ... Asustarnos. Mantenernos en el filo y preguntándonos con desesperación cuando será la hora de la verdad. Quizás ahora entienda los extraños ruidos que últimamente he estado escuchando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie. Es él, Malfoy. Está en todas partes ... Vigilándonos –Hermione volvió su vista a todos lados, un poco temerosa, desconfiando, por un momento, que Pansy se haya internado en la casa plenamente sola.

-Sí, es él –Mintió. Era perfecto que todos pensaran que Draco estaba más preparado que nunca. No podía enterarlos de que estaba prostrado en una cama ... Desde esa fatídica noche. No podía revelar de que esa noche Draco se emborrachó tanto, que tuvo la estúpida idea de entrar a la casa a matarlos ... Y ellos, Pansy y Blaise, por protegerlo, le tuvieron que poner a dormir hasta un momento determinado.

-¿Y Blaise? –Preguntó cohibidamente. Pansy se puso en alerta.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Hermione entendió que la chica mostraba un sentimiento ajeno a la amistad hacia el susodicho. Quizás había cometido un error al preguntarle.

-Tan solo quiero saber como está –Informó en voz pacifica, suave-. Tengo mucho sin verlo, y la verdad me gustaría hablar con él ...

-Bien, déjale el recado conmigo, entonces –Hermione dudó.

-No, déjalo. Yo en cuanto lo vea le digo ... No es tan importante –Mintió.

-¿Tan privado es? ¿Es que acaso te gusta? –Por más de que Pansy trataba sonar indiferente, no era la imagen que reflejaba.

-Entre Blaise y yo existe nada más una amistad. Pensé que lo sabías ...

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-No te quieras hacer conmigo. Sabemos perfectamente que te gusta ...

-¿Yo? –Interrumpió abruptamente- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Se te nota, y déjame decirte, Parkinson, que puedes estar tranquila. Yo no peleo por hombres ... Y ya le dejé en claro a Blaise que entre nosotros tan solo habrá una amistad.

-Cuidas tus palabras, Granger ... ¿A qué alegas? ¿A qué yo si me peleo por hombres?

-¿Eres de las que se sienten ofendidas cuando le dicen la verdad en la cara o eres de las que no les importa que le digan algo, que en realidad no son? –Pansy abrió la boca, moderadamente sorprendida por su forma de contestar. Hermione le vio, seria. Era una respuesta en forma de pregunta muy buena.

Le había gustado toda la aclaración. Blaise nunca le había confesado de que Hermione no le interesaba. Quizás porque se sentía rechazado, dolido y ofendido. La noticia le alegraba, y sabía que aunque tratara de esconderlo, se le notaba.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tu y yo, nos podríamos llevar muy bien –Comenzó en un tono muy meloso- Me he estado preguntando que si hiciste las paces con Blaise ... ¿Por qué no conmigo, también? Ya sabes ... En tiempos difíciles tenemos que unirnos.

Por un momento pensó que Hermione le diría que no. No era de las mujeres sarcásticas y cínicas ... Aunque la proposición era muy del tono real y serio. Cuando la vio acercarse con una sonrisa de relajación encima ... La dejó perplejica.

-¡Amigas! –Y le ofreció su mano, para que la estrechara- Supongo que ahora puedo llamarte ... Pansy ¿No?

-Pues si creo, Hemione ... –Y la estrechó, sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

Draco y Neville lo habían hecho.

Harry y Cameron lo habían hecho.

Blaise y Hermione lo habían hecho.

Draco y Harry lo habían hecho ... Aunque era un dato que ambas desconocían.

Y ahora ...

Hermione y Pansy lo habían hecho.

En tiempos difíciles las proposiciones de amistades falsas estaban a la orden del día. ¿Quiénes serían los siguientes en aliarse?

Se encontraba solo ...

Solo.

Cuanto dolor aquella palabra causaba dentro de su alma herida.

La calle estaba desolada. Edificios inmensos, y hermosos, cubiertos por una cegadora muralla inmensa de neblina. Como si todas las nubes del cielo hubieran descendido.

No había nadie. Estaba solo en medio de aquel paisaje desolado. Buscó. Trató de encontrar a alguien entre las neblinas que se interponía antes sus ojos ... Pero no había nadie.

Arrugaba ligeramente el entrecejo, comenzando a sentir los latidos de su corazón, lentamente, que aumentaban de palpito con cada segundo que el reloj de vida cobraba. Una brisa débil ... Su piel estremeciéndose.

Giró sobre sus talones, confuso ... Y la encontró.

Cameron, con un vestido blanco y hermoso, con su pelo rubio ondulado y suelto, y una mirada calmada ... Y unos hermosos ojos negros que despedían felicidad.

En aquel momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Felicidad, miedo, rabia, impotencia, amor, recuerdos ... Eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados. A pesar de su sorpresa, y el deseo de abalanzársele, no atinó a hacer nada. Se quedó postrado allí, con la mirada perdida sobre ella. Sin ninguna expresión, más que las que se debatían dentro de sí. Por una razón que él sabía, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de dolor ... Y su rostro se tornó duro, negándose a dejar escapar una sola gota de lágrima. Notó que su reacción causó que el rostro de la chica se tensara, y se prepara para algo que no tenía previsto.

Silencio.

-Tú me lo prometiste –Volvió a decirle en tono de reproche, con su voz entrecortada- Tú me prometiste que lucharías por nuestro amor ... Y que nunca me dejarías ... Y me dejaste, Cameron. ¡Me dejaste! Solo, a mí y a tu hijo ...

-Y por ello estoy aquí, Draco ... Sabe, mi amor, que lo que pasó no fue mi decisión ... Yo no pude hacer nada –Su voz se quebró, y daba signos de que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Hizo un pequeño ademán de acercársele, pero se detuvo, insegura. Draco tomó un profundo respiro, a sabiendas de que ella tenía razón.

-Perdóneme por ser tan duro con usted, mi amor ... Pero es que le quiero conmigo. Toda para mí ... No sé qué hacer. Estoy tan desesperado. No es esta la manera en la que quiero estar con usted ... A usted la quiero a mi lado. Aquí, aquí, conmigo –Puntualizó, apretando los dientes y señalando con su dedo índice hacia su lado, posesivamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Oh, Dios ... No pensé que fuera tan débil, y mi vida pudiera depender de alguien ...

Cameron sonrió débil y melancólicamente, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia él. Se miraron fijamente, con la mirada aguada, y se abrazaron, llorando estruendosamente. Aunque Draco quiso hacer el menor ruido posible, no podía. Sus gemidos se escuchaban dolorosamente, y Cameron sintió rodar sus lágrimas por sus hombros, donde el chico reposaba la cabeza. Le acarició el cabello, lentamente.

Se separaron, y se volvieron a examinar detenidamente. Cameron llevó su mano a su mejilla, y le acarició suavemente.

-¿Cómo es eso, Draco? ¿Es qué acaso a usted solo le importaba mi físico? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Del alma de Cameron? ¿No me quiere a mí? ¿ A mi esencia?

-Ay, mi amor –Prosiguió, en un lamento- Usted sabe a lo que me refiero. La quiero cerquita, para abrazarla, besarla, estar con usted todas las noches ... Que estemos juntos ...

-Los mejores amores se ponen a prueba, Draco. Y tendrás que comenzar a mostrarme tu amor de otra manera –Confesó con pesar. La verdad hasta a ella le dolía en el alma, y Draco lo supo.

-¿Cómo, mi vida? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo hago? Si yo lo único que quiero ahora es estar con usted ... Y no puedo ... O quizás sí ... –La idea quedó flotando en su mente- Quizás si pueda llegar a usted, mi amor.

-No sea tonto –Le recriminó con una sonrisa desganada- ¿Se le olvida que la vida no acaba porque ya no estemos juntos? Y cuando digo no estar juntos ... Ya sabes a que me refiero. ¿Se le olvida, acaso, que Dimitri lo necesita más que nunca? ¿O es qué a usted no le importa?

-Ya sabes que es mi otro pedazo de alma ...

-¿Entonces? Draco, mi amor, míreme ... –Buscó su mirada, la cual el chico trataba de evitar. Lo sostuvo del mentón, con un poco de autoridad, y lo obligó a mirarla- Cuando sienta que ya su cuerpo no aguanta ... Que no tiene más deseos de vivir ... Piense en él. Tan solo piense en nuestro hijo, amor mío, y ya verá que el deseo y la luz vuelven a su vida ...

-Voy a vivir una vida amargada. Sin mí otra mitad ... Mi madre, tú ... ¿Y después? ¿Qué sigue después?

-No todo se trata de felicidad Draco, entienda. ¿O es qué usted pretende creer que yo me siento bien? ¿Usted cree que yo me siento bien ... Cuando los he perdido a todos? Draco, tu tan solo me has perdido, físicamente, a mí ... No seas egoísta, por favor. ¿De verdad crees que estando aquí ya todo se resuelve? No Dimitri, no tocarlo, no curarlo ... No amigos, y tan solo te queda la perseverancia. La paciencia y el sentarte a observar la vida de los tuyos ... Y esperar largos años, esperando el momento del reencuentro. Draco, por un lado ... Es peor. No te sientas ahogado en un baso de agua.

-¿Así consideras nuestro amor? ¿Así de pequeño le das valides a lo que yo siento por ti? –Cameron respiró con dificultad. Draco era tan ... Necio, y adorable a la vez.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Draco, por el amor de Dios ... No hagas esto más difícil para nosotros. Hagamos un último intento juntos de que esto duela de la menor manera posible.

-¡Es que es precisamente lo que quiero! –Gritó desesperado- ¡Que me duela toda la vida! Sin ti no quiero nada de felicidad.

-Dimitri, Draco, Dimitri –Le recordó esta vez, seria por su ineptitud-. Ya te he dicho desde antes que le des tiempo al tiempo. Draco ... Tú eres joven, mi amor. Eres ... Un niño. Apenas tienes veinte y tres años. No puedes echar todo por la borda. Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien ...

-¡Cállate, cállate! No sigas con eso –Pidió, un poco malhumorado- ¿Cuántas veces seguirás con lo mismo? Yo no quiero a más nadie. ¡Nunca me volveré a enamorar! –Cameron le vio, con tristeza, pena. Eso sería imposible- ¡No quiero! Esperaré, así sea cincuenta años, esperaré por ese reencuentro del que hablas ... Para volver a estar juntos. Pero tú asegúrame, prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar, porque yo nunca podré olvidarte, mi Cameron ...

-Sabes que así será. Yo nunca te voy a olvidar. Siempre seras el amor de mi vida. Y te esperaré, sí ... esperaré por ese reencuentro, pero no te voy a pedir que no rehagas tu vida. Tú estás vivo ... Tú si puedes seguir viviendo, y no tengas remordimientos, porque sé que lo necesitas, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Piensa en ti, piensa en Dimitri de ahora en adelante. Nunca te detengas por mí ... Porque yo ya no estoy –No se sabía con exactitud a quien de los dos la verdad le dolía más. Lloraban abrazados, tan cercas, con la frente unida, la nariz, los labios ... Sus voces comenzaron a volverse susurros de esperanza.

-¡No digas eso, preciosa! Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque lo hayas abandonado. Aunque te hayan arrebatado de mí a la fuerza –Recordó con rabia- Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así. Yo volveré, sí, yo volveré ... Y me vengaré de ellos. Cuidaré de Dimitri, de nuestro hijo. Ya vas a ver ...

-Draco, siéntate a entender ... Con presición lo que haces. Con detenimiento. Yo sé que el culpable esta allí, y no puedes hacer pagar a los inocentes.

-A mí qué me importa. ¿Es que acaso no desbarataron a la mitad de mi familia con tan solo un ataque? Te apartaron de mi lado, te apartaron del lado de tu hijo, Dimitri, y nos apartaron a nosotros de tener la dicha de conocer a nuestra pequeña ... –Naturalmente, vio rabia en su perfil.

-Acuérdate ... Puedes confiar en Harry, Draco, él es bueno ...

-Shhh. No menciones a ese extraño ahora –Pidió, notándose embobado por su presencia- Ahora tan solo somos tú y yo ...

-Ahora, Draco, ahora. Tan solo un instante, pero no te ciegues. Hay una vida allí afuera ... Y eres tan testarudo que me da miedo pensar a que tires la toalla. Es por eso que decidí ser precavida, y dejar todo listo para que aprendas a vivir sin mí.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó, extrañado- ¿Tanta molestia para algo que no me interesa? Para algo que sé que nunca se llegará a lograr. Borrarte de mí, completamente, es como decir que el enfermo de Viruela de Dragones se salva con una ducha, y tú y yo sabemos que eso es más falso que la mentira más grande del mundo.

-Ya vamos a ver ... Tiempo al tiempo, y ya verás ... –Volvió a repetir, como la vez en el crucero.

-Ven, ven mujer ... –La tomó de la mano, obligándola a sentarse en medio de la calle turbada en neblina, y abandonada- Siéntate aquí, ya callémonos y tan solo olvidémonos de todos. Vamos a estar juntos ... Por última vez.

Cameron asintió, un poco triste de descubrir que ya Draco lo estaba entendiendo. Nunca lo pensó ... Se sentó sobre sus piernas, y se quedaron allí, mirando hacia la nada, como esperando un futuro incierto escondido tras la neblina que los rodeaba.

Los truenos y rayos se dejaron escuchar. Draco la sintió estremecerse un poco, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, propinándole pequeños besos de amor en la mejilla. Cameron cerró los ojos, y sonrió, dejándose llenar de amor. Lo besó intensamente, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, y perdió la noción del tiempo. Draco y Cameron ... Ellos y nadie más.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sin contemplaciones, pero eso no intimidó a la pareja. Sintieron sus cuerpos entrelazarse mucho más, sintiéndose, ambos, cada vez más. Draco apretó más su mano, y la volvió a besar, enamorado. Sonrió melancólicamente, y ella también.

Acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y Draco sobre el de ella. Permanecieron en silencio, ante un largo tiempo, ante el suave ruido de la lluvia que los rodeaba, haciéndolos perder de vista entre la neblina. Parecía ser el cielo.

-Por cierto ... –Comenzó Cameron, con voz demacrada- Se me olvidó decirte ... Yo también te amo, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho ... –Draco sonrió un poco, recordando con tristeza que el momento en el que se había muerto, le había dicho que la amaba, y ella no le había contestado. Y nuevamente volvió a sentir ese vacío en ella, su cuerpo de volvió a paralizar, y lo sintió frío ... La vio pálida.

Se había vuelto a ir. La miró, con resignación, y volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la de ella, llorando silenciosamente, confundiendo sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia. A pesar de la neblina, se podía ver dos manos entrelazadas, entre el agua ...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y sintió el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, su ruidosa respiración, y la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón. Estaba en la misma recámara dónde había despertado después de que La Mataperros lo había atacado. Y a su lado, tan solo Dimitri, durmiendo. Era un ángel hermoso. Él era Draco y Cameron a la vez. Dimitri era ellos dos juntos.

Podía sentir la relajada respiración del pequeño. Su olor tan parecido al de su madre ... Su hijo le inspiraba amor, y paz, deseo de protección. Sin control alguno descubrió una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, a la vez que acariciaba con amor la cabeza pequeña de su hijo; quien se revolcó, pegándose cada vez más a él. Draco cerró fuertemente lo ojos, y lo abrazó, acercándose más, cuidando, a la vez, de que no despertara. Fundió su cara sobre la almohada, y lloró silenciosamente.

Todo era tan lento ... Blanco y negro ... porque en su vida ya no había color. No había vida. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo estremecerse, y lo protegió más, cubriéndolo con sus manos, con su cuerpo. Miró hacia la puerta abierta, hacia la nada ... Allí había un mundo esperando por él, y lo enfrentaría. Su mirada estaba ida, vacía ... En el limbo. A la vez, esa determinación y ese brillo contactado con el de sus lágrimas dejaba en claro cual era su propósito ... Su meta.

La lágrima rodó por su mejilla, lentamente.

Cubiertos chocando con los platos.

En la casona De Cabot todos comían en sus respectivos asientos, y con sus respectivos disfraces (menos las máscaras). Era la orden de La Mataperros. Nadie quería ser el siguiente.

Tan solo una pequeña porción de jugo de zanahoria se mostraba en los vasos de cada uno, menos en el de Harry. El chico permanecía con la mirada perdida sobre el asiento de Hermione. La chica no se encontraba. La mañana en la que habían encontrado a Cameron, agonizando, había visitado a Hermione a su recámara y cuestionado respecto a su salud. La chica no le quiso decir qué le ocurrió, pero intuyó de que Ron tenía algo que ver, porque ella dijo que él la había visitado. El pelirrojo, días antes a todo esto, se había mostrado molesto por la razón de que ahora Hermione era quien cargaba el embarazo de su hermana, Ginevra.

Harry miró por un momento al chico, entre dudoso y amenazante. Ron desvió la mirada, un poco molesto, a la vez que se retorcía un poco sobre su asiento, en señal de molestia, y arrugaba las facciones de su cara. Ginevra, a un lado, quien venía observando el comportamiento de ambos, dejó la copa de jugo sobre la mesa, y se llevó las manos al estómago. Harry les vio, extrañado. Escuchó sus dificultosas respiraciones, y a pesar de que Ginevra tenía la funda de almohada, pudo jurar que su rostro se distorsionaba al igual que el de su hermano Ron.

Neville y Luna se miraron, intrigados, a la vez que comenzaban a sentir las molestias en el estómago. De pronto, sin previo aviso, una voz melosa, burlona, profunda, y aguda se dejó escuchar. Era la voz de Cameron, y venía de todos lados: De las paredes, del viento, de los rincones ... Estaba en todas partes. Aquello los puso en sobre alerta, se incorporaron en sus asientos, se vieron unos a otros para comprobar entre ellos de que no estaban delirando. La piel se les herizó.

_Surprise, surpri__se!_

_Hola, amigos, espero que se estén divirtiendo en esta importantísima cena que me he encargado de preparar ... Sí, yo. _

_Bueno, ya sabrán quién les habla, su peor pesadilla: Cameron Malfoy_

_¡Bienvenidos!_

_Ya sé que se la han pasado extrañándome todo este tiempo, pero he vuelto más perra que nunca. _

_¿Qué creían? ¿Qué estaba muerta? Permiso. _

_Jajajajajajajaja_

_Les informo que están celebrando que mientras yo viva, jamás, volverán a dormir tranquilos ... Porque yo estoy en todos lados ... En especial tú, estúpida insignificante, sí tú ... Sweet Heart!_

_Si no pudiste con Draco ... ¿Qué te hacía pensar que podías conmigo? Todo ha sido una trampa, y nuevamente nosotros hemos demostrado que podemos engañarlos dócilmente. _

_¡Los Malfoy nunca pierden ... Y cuantos se le unan!_

_Bueeeeeno, y para los que se están tomando su juguito les tengo otra sorpresa. _

_El envase donde se encontraba el jugo y la olla donde reposaba el arroz ... Contenían una sustancia tóxica._

_Van a comenzar a sentir molestias estomacales, somnolencia, van a sentir que les empieza a faltar el aiiire ... En pocas palabras, animalitos, se van a morir ... ¡FELICIDADES! _

_¡Eeeeeehh!_

Ron, Ginevra, Luna, Neville, quienes ya habían comenzado a sentir los efectos, se levantaron de sus asientos, seguidos de los gemelos y las gemelas De Cabot, las gemelas Patil, Dean y Seamus. Harry les observó, sin saber que hacer. Todos se quejaban, y se doblaban del dolor. Entonces, Ginevra sostuvo a Harry del hombro y se aferró a él, exclamando que no quería morir. De un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a lloriquear como bebes, e impulsivamente comenzaron a abandonar la estancia. La risa de Cameron se escuchaba burlona e insoportable. Era toda una perra.

**Segunda parte**

-¡Dos semanas! ¡Dos malditas semanas! ¿Cómo se atrevieron? ¿Por qué Diablos me dejaron dormir por dos malditas semanas?

-Draco, en ese momento tú estabas fuera de tus cabales ...

-¿Y qué Diablos pasa conmigo, ahora? ¿Es qué no estoy fuera de mis cabales? Aun así hubiera pasado otra semana más, aún estaría fuera de mis cabales. Un mes, un año ... Porque solo me tranquilizaré cuando haga un ajuste de cuentas con esos desgraciados ...

-Baja la voz que vas a despertar al pequeño Dimitri ...

Pansy se detuvo en la entrada de la casona. Supuso que en el momento en el que Draco despertara, algo así sucedería. Se dirigió hacia la sala, atravesando un largo corredor, por donde provenían las voces.

-No uses a mi hijo como escapatoria a tus problemas ...

-Buenas noches ... –Pansy hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiéndolos- Draco ... Volviste –Lució un poco desganada y temerosa. Tragó en seco ante su mirada feroz.

-Pansy ... Tú eres parte de todo este complot –Comentó enceguecido de rabia, Draco- Dime, por tu bien ... ¿Por qué Diablos se atrevieron a dormirme por dos semanas? –Pansy y Blaise se lanzaron una mirada cómplice por una ráfaga de segundo.

-Disculpa, Draco ¿Dijiste dos semanas? Fueron tres días ... –Mintió la chica, quien se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al Blaise bajar la cabeza en forma de frustración y derrota.

-¡No me mientas, Pansy! Que no soy un bruto ... ¡Fueron dos azarosas semanas! ¡Dos semanas, no tres días!

-Me gustaría saber como sabes ese dato ... Convénceme.

-El tonto del Blaise me lo confesó ... –Draco fue testigo de como la chica le mandó una mirada feroz- Pero ese no es el asunto ... Comienza a convencerme tú, y tú también –Señaló con la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Bueno, Draco ¿No es evidente del por qué lo hicimos? Queríamos evitar esto ... El que quieras salir hacia esa cueva de lobos, y ...

-¡Eso ya lo sé desde que vi que me lanzaron el maldito hechizo! Lo que quiero saber es ... ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no un día? Pero ... ¿Dos semanas? ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

-En la de nadie –Siguió la chica- No fue nuestra culpa. No fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos el tiempo, Draco ... Fuiste tú.

-Explícate.

-Te pusimos a dormir, en efecto, y en realidad, pensamos que al otro día ya estarías despierto, pero no ... Y así, días tras días, pasó una semana, y luego otra. Tú podías levantarte de esa cama cuando quisieras, pero no lo hiciste.

-¿Y cómo Diablos iba a hacerlo si estaba hechizado?

-Pues algo te pasó para que volvieras ... ¿No crees?

El rubio entendió, y le vio de mal humor, recordando, a la vez, con pesar, como Cameron lo volvía a dejar solo en su sueño. Blaise y Pansy volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, tensados, para luego posar sus miradas sobre Draco, quién miraba hacia el corredor, que llevaba hacia el vestíbulo, y luego hacia la salida.

-Ha llegado la hora ... –Pansy se puso a la defensiva, acomodando los documentos bajo su brazo y encarando a Draco.

-Déjalo para mañana ... Yo ya me encargué por esta noche, y es más que suficiente.

-¡Diablos, Pansy, lo supuse! –Interrumpió abruptamente Blaise, de forma acusadora, acercándose hacia la chica –Ya te estabas tardando mucho en la cocina ... Y una loca idea de que podías estar metida en la casona se me atravesó por la mente. Así que era cierto. ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? Quedamos en que no podías salir de aquí sola, y menos allí –Puntualizó.

-Quizás si no hubiera estado como una reina, durmiendo, esto no hubiera pasado –Aprovechó Draco, enojado. Para nada quería ayudar, y de ello se dieron cuenta la pareja. Lo único que quería era puntualizar que ellos eran los culpables de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué Diablos hacías allí? –Preguntó Blaise, posando su mirada sobre los documentos.

-Espero que después de esto, Draco, me hagas caso, aunque sea por última vez ... –Draco la vio, serio, esperando- Aprovechando de que la cena estaba lista, y que todos se estaban preparando para bajar a cenar, me adentré en la cocina ... Y terminé de ponerle un buen sazón a la comida.

Ambos, Blaise y Draco, fruncieron en entrecejo.

-En estos momentos deben de estar haciendo cositas ... –Comentó burlonamente, pero los chicos aún no entendían. Explicó, frustrada- Eché, a la bebida, purgante ... –Los chicos le miraron, sin entender.

-¿Y eso qué Diablos es? ¿Te tenemos que agradecer que les endulzaste el jugo? –Pansy miró a Draco, un poco exasperada.

-Draco, el purgante te hace ir al baño a cada momento con tan solo una cucharada ... Solo que yo no puse una cucharada; sino todo un galón.

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Draco, no muy convencido de todo ello.

-Varita, obvio ...

-Ahh, sí ... Entonces, en pocas palabras no quieres que yo vaya a resolver los asuntos pendientes porque consideras que ir a interrumpirlos mientras cagan es de mala educación o piensas que es suficiente castigo ... ¿Verdad? –Ironizó. Pansy rodó los ojos, un poco molesta.

-No dije eso. Solo que considero que por hoy ya esta bien. Estarán toda la noche limpiando sus almas ... Lo necesitan. Ya mañana, si quieres, hacemos una carnicería.

-Eso suena mejor.

-Y de una vez te digo que me encontré con Granger –Blaise puso mucha atención, a la vez que Draco fruncía el entrecejo- Y me comentó que todos estaban extrañados de que aún no hayas ido a la casa ... Ya sabes. Piensan que tratas de torturarlos, vigilándolos para atacar en el momento menos indicado. Han estado escuchando ruidos por toda la casa últimamente, y piensan que eres tú ... Obvio, saqué provecho y le dije que sí. Tampoco te voy a echar de cabeza diciendo que estabas durmiendo e indefenso. Es bueno que sepan que estamos listos para lo que sea ...

-Ahhh, sí ... –Draco observó, analizando todo lo que la chica había dicho- ¿Y ustedes? ¿No han escuchado ruidos extraños? Porque se me hace muy tierno que ellos sepan que los vamos a atacar, y ellos no hagan nada por defenderse ... ¿No creen?

-El detalle, Draco, es que nadie sabe en qué casa estamos, aún. Desde que enterramos a Cameron ninguno de nosotros ha salido de aquí ... Excepto Blaise, que de vez en cuando sale para buscar provisiones. Y eso es en la noche, cuando nadie lo puede ver, para así asegurarnos de que no lo estén vigilando.

-Eso es estúpido, ellos pueden estar vigilando por las noches ... Potter sabe dónde estamos.

-¿Todas las casas? No lo creo. Al parecer Potter no ha abierto la boca. En todo caso, acuérdate de que todos madrugan temprano y por ende se van a la cama bien temprano. ¡Valga la redundancia!

Draco permaneció callado, admirando, por dentro, de que lo tenían todo bien planeado. Silencio incómodo.

-Hay algo que aún no les digo ... –Prosiguió Pansy, dubitativa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Quiso saber Blaise, un poco preocupado, pero manteniendo la calma. Pansy miró dudosamente hacia Draco, encontrándose con su mirada, para rápidamente abandonarla.

-¡Habla, Pansy! –Ordenó el rubio, impaciente.

-Bueno, yo ... Es que ... Este, err ... Se me ocurrió otra idea a la vez que mezclaba el purgante con el jugo.

-¿Cuál fue esa idea?

-Bueno, en realidad, fueron dos ... –Analizó detenidamente, exasperando a los muchachos.

-¡Ya, habla, muchacha!

-No sé por qué motivo, pero se me hizo que sería conveniente aliarme con ... Hermione ...

-¿Dijiste Hermione? –Preguntó Blaise, sorprendido.

-Sí. He seguido los pasos de ustedes. Tú y ella se hicieron amigos, al igual que Draco y Longbottom ...

-Pansy, por Dios –Exclamó Draco, como si no lo pudiera creer- Lo de Neville y yo es pura conveniencia y falsedad. Espero que no se te haya ido la lengua ...

- No dije nada, pero ¿Y qué quita que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo? –Draco y Blaise se observaron, callados y serios.

-¿Esa era la novedad?

-Cuando ella terminó de contarme sobre los extraños ruidos ... –Pansy volvió a relatar- Me fui, dejándola sola. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se me ocurrió la idea de dejarle un mensaje a todos en la casa. Así que lo hice. Les dejé un mensaje, el cual se activaría en cuanto comenzaran a sentir los efectos del purgante.

-¿Y qué decía el mensaje?

-Fue un mensaje oral –Aclaró- y estaba instalado en uno de los cuadros de la casa, a la vez que se multiplicaba y daba la ilusión de provenir de todas partes –Explicó detalladamente, exasperando mucho más a Draco.

-¡Pansy, basta, ya! ¡Ve al punto!

-Sí, sí ... Bueno, Draco, este ... Yo, este, err ... Sí, yo. Yo dejé el mensaje, y una vez hecho falsifiqué mi voz con la de Cameron ... Yasíhacerlescreerqueestabaviva –Se apresuró en decir.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron ambos, atónitos.

-Pero si quieres, cuando vayas a armar el pandemonio, puedes aclarar todo, y decirles que vienes a hacerles pagar por la mu ... mu ... erte de tu esposa –Sugirió, no muy convincente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Interrumpió Blaise, nuevamente- Solo con la autorización de la misma Cameron se puede hacer algo así ... O teniendo algo de ella en tu poder.

-Supongo que aunque este mu ... Mu ... erta –Continuó, cohibidamente, no queriendo pronunciar esa palabra delante de Draco- ella puede consentir lo que hice ... –Explicó vagamente.

-Pansy, no me mientas. Eso no es una explicación válida. ¡Dime! ¿Ustedes saben algo, verdad? –Draco se estaba poniendo paranoico, les exigió una respuesta a ambos con la mirada- Mi esposa esta viva ¿Verdad? ¡Díganme que sí! ¿Es que acaso durante estas dos últimas semanas paso algo de lo cual no me enteré? Es que ...

-Draco, Draco ... ¡no! ¡No, amigo, no! Si ella estuviera con nosotros, pues ... Te hubiéramos levantado –Blaise trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, viéndole con sinceridad, produciendo en Draco un estado melancólico, nuevamente.

-Entonces ... En sus manos si hubiera estado el levantarme –Continuó desganadamente- ¿Por qué no lo hicieron y me dejaron allí, aprovechándose de mí?

-Draco, no lo veas así. Mira, cuando dije que te hubiéramos levantado, me refería a que hubiéramos hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo, pero no te aseguré que lo hubiéramos hecho de un día para otro. Bajo ese hechizo solo tú puedes levantarte, porque solo tú sabes el momento en el que tu cuerpo ya está listo para salir de ese profundo letargo –Explicó calmadamente.

-¿Y, entonces, por qué no pusieron todo su empeño por levantarme? –Blaise agachó un poco la cabeza, y después le volvió a encarar.

-Draco, mira ... Estás siendo un poco frustrante. Sin Cameron aquí ... Pues, era lo mejor, dejar que el hechizo de completara y que tu cuerpo, que tú reaccionaras cuando estuvieras ya listo. No cuando nosotros lo pensáramos.

-Draco, yo lo siento ... Si lo que hice no te parece ya te dije ... Puedes aclarar todo e ir y descuartizarlos –Trató de encontrar una solución que ni ella misma se creía del todo.

-Esta bien, Pansy –Habló rocosamente Draco, tras un profundo silencio entre todos- Creo que sí le podemos sacar provecho a eso que inventaste ...

-Draco ... Lo siento. Es lo que más quisiera, que ella estuviera aquí. Pero no, no ... –Lamentó, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No sientas pena por mí, mujer ... Siente compasión de ellos ... Que no saben los que les espera –Afirmó, ido, ante la mirada asustadiza de la pareja.

A pesar de lo que había presenciado, la determinación y la seguridad no desaparecían del perfil de Stephano Di Vitonne. Entró en la sala con la cabeza en alto, destilando una envidiable y profundo porte de emperador. Enfrente de la chimenea, que transmitía una cálida confortación, y un ligero crepitar de las llamas, se encontraban dos mujeres sobre un mueble que contrastaba con el color de la alfombra y los bordes de las ventanas de cristal, cubiertas por cortinas de color rojo vino.

La mayor de ella, entrada en edad, y que pasaba por alto por el hermoso perfil que le cubría, y su cuerpo envidiable, sobrando mencionar el exceso de maquillaje de colores naturales que le acompañaban ... Traía el pelo negro, largo y lacio, suelto, cayéndole atractivamente por ambos lados de la cara. Tan solo llevaba dos piezas puestas, y una bata larga y transparente de color rosa que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Se reconfortaba con la chica de al lado, que parecía entrar a los treinta años.

Su entrada había llamado la atención de ambas mujeres, quienes voltearon a verle de súbitamente. Sus ojos eran negros, y de piel blanca, al igual que su madre, con la diferencia de que era rubia y de que su cabello estaba rizado. Era alta, delgada, y al igual que él, ambas tenían portes de señoras importantes (con la obvia diferencia de que él era hombre, valga la redundancia), que se hacían sentir con tan solo el tronar de los dedos. Llevaba puesto un vestido estilo Hawaiano que le llegaban a las rodillas, y unas zapatillas color oro de tacón alto. Los grandes aretes eran del mismo color, y el maquillaje que la favorecía era al puro estilo que el de su madre: De colores naturales claros.

-¿Dónde Esta el cuerpo de mi esposo? –Inquirió la señora, manteniéndose a un lado de su hija. Ninguna mostraba signos de lágrimas derramadas.

-Ha sido transportado al hospital San Mugo, y a pesar de que está muerto, esta siendo escoltado por los hombres más importantes que tengo en el servicio ...

-¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? De hecho ¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué murió mi padre ...? –El nombre, la jovencita lo dejó por los aires.

-Di Vitonne. Stephano Di Vitonne, señoras –El auror trató de lucir amable, pero manteniendo esa determinación y seriedad que lo caracterizaban-. El motivo de su muerte es desconocida hasta el momento. La autopsia que le practiquen determinará el motivo de su muerte –Mintió, ocultando el detalle de que había encontrado al ministro con una puñalada, y otros ciertos detalles- ¿No se les ocurre qué le pudo haber pasado? –Preguntó sospechosamente, algo que las mujeres pasaron por alto.

-No. Fransischo siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre fuerte, de gran temple y saludable –Comentó su esposa, desconcertada. Stephano reflejó su perturbación al ejecutar un pequeño resoplido.

-Me temo que el enigma de su muerte no se aclarará por ahora ... –Comentó misteriosamente, haciendo que ambas mujeres se observaran, intrigadas y nerviosas.

-¿A qué alega? –Preguntó la hija, dubitativamente.

-Aún es muy temprano para eso. Por ahora, me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas ... Me imagino que como buenas ciudadanas, y que con la ansiedad de contribuir al caso, cooperarán –Soltó el auror, con una extraña intensión que desconcertaba en su hablar.

-Ni que se tratara de un asesinato ... –Palabras mágicas. Vieron los ojos de Stephano brillar- ... No sé qué podríamos saber nosotras –Habló la señora, auto-señalándose a ella y a su hija, sosteniéndola de los brazos.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es que acaso usted cree que han matado a mi padre? –Quiso saber la rubia, anonadada al notar el brillo en sus ojos- ¿En su propia casa? ¿Burlando la extrema seguridad que nos protege? No bromeé –Comentó, un poco mosqueada.

-Yo no he dicho aquello, señoras. Les vuelvo a repetir que no podemos formar conjeturas hasta que tengamos una pequeña pista, por lo menos. Quisiera saber como era el entorno del ministro, últimamente. No sé ... Algo extraño, fuera de lo normal –Propuso- Ustedes dirán.

Antonella, y su hija Marishka se observaron por una ráfaga de segundo, como buscando algún tipo de afirmación entre ellas.

-No –Agregó la señora con determinación-. Nada.

-Pero, es que de algo tuvo que morir. De salud es muy poco probable, porque según ustedes estaba en muy buen estado, aunque no sea descartado, y no hay nada fuera de lo normal ... Ni mensajes misteriosos, ni llamadas ...

-¿Es que acaso sabe algo que nosotras no sabemos, señor Di Vitonne? –Preguntó de pronto, Antonella- Por favor, dígannos lo que sabe –Pidió, desesperada.

-Sé lo mismo que ustedes, nada –Mintió- Por eso les pido, que si saben algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, me lo hagan saber. Espero que esta conversación no salga de aquí ... Por la buena reputación de ustedes –Aquello desconcertó a la pareja.

-No le permito ... –Comenzó Marishka, aparentemente ofendida.

-No les permito –Comenzó Stephano, interrumpiendo abruptamente a la muchacha- que hablen de más en la conferencia de prensa. Terminando este interrogatorio, me encargaré de prepararles una conferencia. El mundo mágico esta en el derecho de saber lo que pasa, y de que el ministerio mueva las manos para seleccionar al suplente de su difunto padre ... –Le dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica- Lo siento, mis oídos se sentirían halagados de escuchar una queja de su parte, pero yo no, y no creo de qué sea el momento adecuado –La muchacha lucía afectada por su comentario-. Por ahora, tienen la orden de recibir ordenes estrictamente, y como jefe de aurores, y en busca del bien de la familia, les pido que se lleven de mi consejo. Tan solo anuncien la muerte del ministro Fransischo Botosky. No saben nada más, pues todo esto esta en manos de los aurores y medimagos. Ahí es cuando entro yo ... ¿Entienden? Bien.

-Ahora –Prosiguió el auror- Quisiera que me aclararan ciertas dudas. Se nos informó de emergencias de que la casa del ministro, o sea, esta, había sido conectada a la red flu. Algo inusual, ya que por ley de protección no se puede. Intentamos conección con los aurores que protegen la casona, pero perdimos la señal. Así que me vi en la obligación de venir a la casa a ver qué pasaba. Tras descubrir el cadáver del ministro, y una efusiva bienvenida con su elfo, lo he mandado inmediatamente al hospital con seguridad, y con ordenes de estudiarlo. He cuestionado a mis hombres, y se han sorprendido de que no escucharan las señales clave que mantenemos ... Alguien bloqueó la comunicación, y no fueron ellos, así como alguien conectó la casa a la red flu ...

-Pero para conectar la casa a la red flu, no solo se necesita de un brazo, auror, y usted lo sabe –Se quejó Antonella, a la defensiva y a la vez, extrañada- Los encargados de ello, desde el ministerio, tienen que permitir la vía ...

-Lo sé, y como lo sé, también he mandado a otros hombres allá a investigar. Después de la rueda de prensa, me iré a allá, y luego las veré más tarde en el hospital ... Donde espero volvérmelas a encontrar –Añadió con una sonrisa enigmática, dando a entender que el interrogatorio y las acusaciones seguirían.

-Pues espero que allá, las dudas se les despejen en cuando alojen los resultados ... –Stephano sonrió de medio lado, sin ganas.

-Mientras, díganme, dónde estaban ambas cuando sucedió todo esto ... ¿Quién de ustedes dio la orden de conectar la casa a la red flu, y quién bloqueó la conección ...

-¿Crees que somos las únicas en esta casa? –Preguntó ofendida, la rubia de ojos negros.

-Lo sé que no. Están rodeadas de elfos ... Y todos sabemos que ellos no se atreverían a matar a un superior, o sea, ni a una mosca; como sabemos que solo actúan a través de ordenes. Y si fue uno de ellos quién hizo todo ... La pregunta es ¿Quién dio la orden, entonces? Créanme que me gustaría que me convencieran con hechos, y así nos ahorramos muchos dolores de cabeza.

-¡Purgante! ¿Purgante? Pansy ... Tu forma de vengarte es medio rara, pero divertida –Opinó Blaise, viendo a la chica a su lado y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. La aludida seguía con los papeles en sus manos, pero ninguno, ni Blaise ni Draco, quien se encontraba sentado un poco más apartado de ellos, les prestó atención en aquel momento. Más tarde sería ... Pansy observó que en el perfil de Draco había una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, triste y agobiada, pero había una, cual la motivó a seguir relatando.

-Eso no es todo. También coloqué somníferos ... Para que tuvieran un sueño profundo durante toda la noche –Comentó misteriosamente, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Dormirlos? ¿Para qué? –Quiso saber Draco.

-Pues tenía en plan entrar en la casa, de madrugada y hacer ciertas cosas, para cuando se despertaran ... Se vieran rodeados en un infierno. Pero ... Supongo que no vas a dejar pasar esto por alto, y tendrás algo en mente –Confesó finalmente, Pansy, viendo al rubio. Blaise posó la mirada en él, también, intrigado.

-Que bueno que me lo dices –Comentó el chico, sereno- Porque sí tengo algo en mente. Ellos van a comenzar a sentir mi furia ...

Blaise y Pansy cruzaron miradas, serios y un poco temerosos.

-Para ellos nunca estuviste fuera de combate. Le mentí a Granger con un propósito, así que supongo que a estas alturas ya todos piensan que esto es obra tuya ... O de Cameron, realmente –La chica trató de desviar el tema rápidamente, para no ensombrecer el ambiente ante la mención de la desaparecida- Y bueno, ya te comenté que desde hace días se escuchaban ruidos en esa casa, así que para ellos nunca, vuelvo a repetir, nunca estuviste fuera de lucha. ¡Valga la redundancia! Por cierto ... Ahora deben de estar muy ocupados despidiendo sus hediondeces –Comentó, tratando de liberar tensiones. Ambos sonrieron un poco desanimados, solo para complacerla.

-No van a sentir el trasero por muchos días ... –Añadió tontamente Blaise, haciendo que esta vez Draco acentuara su sonrisa. Pansy se contagió de alegría. Le gustaba verlo así.

-¿Tienen hambre? –Interrumpió de un pronto, Pansy, dejando a un lado la risa a la vez que los chicos intentaban desaparecerla poco a poco.

-Sí, yo sí ... –Se apresuró en decir Blaise.

-¡Tengo dos semanas sin comer! Si no es por el hechizo que me hace perder la noción del tiempo, muero –Se quejó Draco, esta vez, fingiendo malestar. Pansy sonrió, levantándose.

-Bien, entonces voy a preparar algo –Avisó, animada- Por cierto, Blaise ... Vas a tener que volver a salir dentro de estas noches, por más provisiones ... Se nos acaba, y más ahora que Draco esta devuelta.

-Esta bien –Susurró el chico, a la vez que ella le frotaba el cabello. Draco fue el primero en reparar en aquello. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Pansy, tus manos! –Blaise volvió su mirada hacia las manos de la chica, sorprendiéndose. El rostro de la aludida se iluminó- ¡Ya no están quemadas! ¿Desde cuándo?

-Pues debió ser cuando se escapó hacia esa casa, porque hace apenas un rato estaban tal y como las viste la última vez –Informó Blaise, sorprendido.

-Se me olvidó contarles. Encontré un libro en el despacho de la casona De Cabot. Precisamente trataba este tipo de heridas ... Y las puse en práctica. ¡Y vaya que funcionó! –Comentó, satisfecha, admirando el brillo en sus manos.

-¿El despacho? –Repitió de un pronto Draco, resentido- ¿Cómo luce el lugar? –Blaise y Pansy entendieron. Contuvieron la emoción.

-Pues ... este, er ... Normal, Draco ... Como, como si nada hubiera pasado –Los ojos del chico se encendieron de la rabia. Se enojaba tan solo de imaginarse que uno de ellos había tocado la sangre derramada de su esposa.

-Blaise, con o sin tu ayuda entraré esta madrugada a esa casa –Draco esperó un momento, pero Blaise no pronunció palabra- Olvídate de sacrificarte en las madrugadas por comida. Eso lo haremos, de ahora en adelante, a plena luz del día, enfrente de ellos. De los que queden ... –Se corrigió- ¿Cuento con tu apoyo esta noche, Blaise? –Preguntó entre fastidiado e indignado- ¿Sí o no?

-Claro, Draco, claro, claro ... –Se apresuró en asentir, saliendo de su trance.

Nadie pronunció palabra. Silencio incómodo y lleno de tensión en el cual Draco destacó en que todos llevaban un luto discreto (ropa blanca), recordando a Cameron de una manera más agradable.

-Solo les advierto de que tengan mucho cuidado –Comenzó Pansy, rompiendo el hielo-. Especialmente tú, Draco –Advirtió la chica, encarándolo-. Allí, en esa casa, se encuentra la persona que trató de matarte ... Y que volverá a intentarlo.

-No entiendo –Comentó frustrado, Blaise- Creo que el odio no es suficiente motivo para matar. Digo, allí todos nos odian. Incluso, se odian entre ellos –Prosiguió, refiriéndose al problema que había desatado el destape de la relación clandestina entre Ginevra Y Harry- El que quiere muerto a Draco, no solo lo hace por odio ... Lo hace por otra razón –Analizó, ante la vista atenta e interesada de los demás-. Pansy y yo no hemos recibido ninguna amenaza. Nosotros estamos contigo, Draco, y siempre lo estaremos –Le aseguró, lo que desprendió la mirada agradecida de Draco- Y todos sabemos que nos odian ¿Por qué a nosotros no? ¿Por qué solo Draco?

-Porque piensan que Draco es el más fuerte ... –Soltó Pansy, sin siquiera analizar. A Blaise la respuesta no le reconfortó.

-No, no creo. La cabeza de todos, incluso, de los dos grupos, era Cameron ... Y a pesar de que la mataron –Blaise se detuvo por un momento, observando la reacción del rubio, quien parecía estar conteniéndose de dar el golpe final- el primero en la lista era Draco. Es más, Cameron no estaba en aquella lista. Ella entró después ... ¿Qué causó tal cambio? Indudablemente se enteró de algo ... Pero ¿Qué? ¿De qué se enteró Cameron o que hizo ella para merecer la muerte según la mente del asesino? Algo que sabía solo Draco ... Quizás.

Blaise y Pansy desviaron su vista hacia Draco, quien lucía perderse con la mirada en la nada, pensando.

-Nada. No sé. No sé de qué se pudo enterar o que haya podido hacer Cameron como para que La Mataperros se haya sentido acorralada.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Blaise, provocando que Pansy se espantara un poco- ¡Acorralada! ¡Se siente acorralada por Draco!

-Pero es que ... –Entre la laguna de nombres, estuvo indeciso de pescarlo- La única que se puede sentir acorralada, en esa casa, y por algo que yo sé, y que Cameron se enteró gracias a mí es ... ¡La Weasley!

-¿La Weasley? –Exclamó sorprendida, Pansy- ¿La Weasley La Mataperros? No creo. Es tan ... Débil, y más con su rostro quemado. La insípida ni siquiera sale de su recámara, y se ha vuelto más anti-social de lo que ya era. Creo que hasta le daría vergüenza asesinar con esa cara ... Y en todo caso, el secreto de que Draco y la Weasley fueron amantes en Hogwarts no es un secreto del todo. O quizás un secreto a voces, porque Blaise era parte de las orgias que montaban –Su tono sonó reprochable, provocando que el aludido volteara la mirada hacia otra parte, perdido- Y ella sabe que yo sé del secreto, pues para ese tiempo ya le había montado un par de escenas de celos –Recordó.

-Además, ejem ... –Carraspeó Blaise, tratando de olvidar aquello- Recuerdo que el día que La Mataperros atacó a Cameron en el despacho, la primera vez, rompiendo las escrituras, también atacó a la Weasley. Habían relatado, esa noche, en la cena, que la habían intentado matar, alguien disfrazado con un traje del carnaval de Venecia. El mismo que Cameron describió, y el mismo que Pansy vio correr escaleras arribas el día del ataque.

-Es cierto –Recordó Pansy- Yo lo vi, y lucía muy rudo. A pesar de estar disfrazado se le veía la fachada de hombre. La manera en que corría, y trató de apartarme de las escaleras. Y en efecto, la Weasley también esta en sus planes. No podemos culparla a ella ... Sería, ridículo.

-Pues todo esto esta muy interesante –Observó Draco- El culpable esta entre ellos, y entre ellos mismos se quieren matar. Sin duda alguien quiere eliminar, además de a mí, a la Weasley. Y, por favor, ... ¿Quién odia tanto a la Weasley? Y la cereza al helado ... Que sea hombre.

-¡Longbottom! –Soltaron a la vez Blaise y Pansy, sorprendiéndose ellos mismos- Sí –Prosiguió Blaise- El sí ... Pero ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Qué tiene que ver Longbottom contigo? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Me burlé de él –Recordó Draco- Fui yo quién tomó las fotos de Potter y la Weasley, y se las di, más para burlarme de él y armarle bronca a Potter, que por otra cosa. Y él lo sabe. Longbottom no es nada bruto.

-Pero ¿Para qué querría Longbottom matar a Cameron, cuando ella lo trataba bien? –Preguntó Pansy, soltando el chisme y sorprendiendo a los muchachos.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Draco, anonadado- ¿Longbottom y Cameron, llevarse bien? ¿Qué, acaso montaron una amistad estilo Potter, y me lo ocultaron? –Quiso saber, mosqueado.

-No precisamente, Draco. Blaise –Volteó a ver hacia el aludido- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que fui a tu recámara a preguntarte por qué Draco se estaba comportando tan raro? –Blaise se tomó un tiempo en refrescar su memoria.

-Sí. Recuerdo. Llegaste a preguntarme qué le pasaba a Draco, y este me había confesado de que Longbottom le había dicho de que Potter y Cameron parecían tener un romance –Draco se puso incómodo de tan solo recordarlo- Y te lo dije. Te dije que fue Longbottom quien le estaba metiendo cosas a la cabeza a Draco –Confesó, avergonzado, ante la mirada inquisidora del rubio-. Lo siento ...

-Bueno –Pansy llamó la atención, restándole importancia a ello- Pues Cameron me había mandado a averiguar, y más tarde, esa noche en la cual el pequeño Dimitri pronunció mi nombre por primera vez ... ¿Te acuerdas, Draco? –Comentó, ilusionada.

-Como no –Dijo, con desazón- Si esa noche enfrenté por primera ves a la Weasley –Recordó.

-Pues mientras bajaste al comedor con el pequeño Dimitri, yo le decía a Cameron todo lo que Blaise me había dicho ... Y no te enojes, porque sabías, y te podías imaginar que todo aquello iba a parar en manos de Cameron –Pansy se puso a la defensiva ante la mirada de Blaise.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo ello con que Longbottom no quisiera matar a Cameron?

-¡Pues que Cameron se puso brillante y planeó caerle bien al tipo, y así sacarle información y clavarle la puñalada por la espalda!

-Ahora entiendo porque el día de la requisa lo trató tan amable –Recordó Blaise, pensativo.

-¿Pues de verdad creen que Longbottom no pudo matar a mi esposa porque ella intentó sacarle su confianza? ¡Qué ilusos! Si está dispuesto a matar a su mujer, olvidándose de los buenos momentos ... Imagínate con Cameron –Sugestionó, rabioso- ¡El maldito de Longbottom es el primero en la lista! Longbottom si tiene motivos para matar a la Weasley, y para darme de su postre –Comentó, sarcástico- Y no necesariamente Cameron supo algo, o hizo algo en su contra. ¡La usó de carnada!

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí –El bombillo se había encendido dentro de Blaise- La última noche que pasamos juntos, acá, Draco le había advertido a Cameron de que no volvería a la casa, y ella no tuvo más remedio que quedarse. Ella no volvió hasta el día siguiente, en la mañana, aprovechando de que Draco dormía ... –Estaba hablando del día del asesinato, y eso era terrible para los sentimientos frescos de Draco- Sin duda la noche anterior a ese día, Longbottom pudo sospechar de que Cameron no estaba, y que en algún lugar podía estar. Sospechó de que Cameron estaba con Draco, la mató para traerlo a él, y despejarse de la duda de si había muerto o no. Porque si la mataba ... Era la única manera de sacar a Draco de la guarida. ¿Y que pasó, precisamente, ese día? ¡Todos se enteraron de que Draco estaba vivo, maldición!

-Pues ... Todo indica a que Longbottom es nuestro principal sospechoso –Pansy lo había dicho, aún sin podérselo creer- Pero ¿Dónde quedan los hermanos De Cabot? La mocosa esa, Coralia, te citó la noche de tu ataque, y nunca se presentó, Draco. O bueno, sí ... Más tarde, sin disfraz, y tratando de borrar la sangre.

-Coralia no es, ni su hermana tampoco. Muy débiles, y tu misma acabas de decir que tenía pinta de hombre.

-Pues cuando yo la vi –Interrumpió Draco, recordando la noche tormentosa del ataque- no recuerdo verla como más alta que yo. Al contrario, era más baja, y su cuerpo no parecía el de un hombre. Tampoco el de una mujer ... Es muy difícil determinar un sexo con semejante disfraz tan estrambótico, pero ... No parecía del todo un hombre. Es más, si me acerqué a La Mataperros, fue por tener la confianza de que era Coralia, y que como tenía el respaldo de un cuchillo escondido, podría con ella. No daba la impresión de ser tan intimidante.

-Sea quien sea, no creo que fuera Coralia –Habló Blaise, recordando más detalles- El día de la requisa la chica intentó matarla para así vengarse el haberla acuchillado, pero fue tan cobarde, y se puso tan nerviosa, que al momento de la verdad se trabó la lengua. La misma Cameron confesó que no la mataba allí, porque le había confirmado que le temblaba el pulso para matar, y por lo tanto no podía ser La Mataperros, porque la asesina era alguien con temple.

-Cameron se pudo equivocar ...

-Cameron es de esas personas especiales con diez sentidos –Exageró Blaise- De las personas que poco se equivocan. Como el difunto Dumbledore ¿Recuerdan? Ella estuvo segura, ese día, de que la asesina o asesino no era una hermana De Cabot.

-Pero ¿Un hermano? Uno de ellos si puede ser el culpable, y motivos sobran. Draco por "intentar abusar" de Coralia, y Cameron por apuñalar a la misma –Sugirió Pansy.

-¿Y la Weasley? Si uno de ellos es La Mataperros ¿Qué tiene la Weasley que ver con ellos? No, chico, si esto lo que esta es bien difícil ... –Se rindió Blaise, un poco molesto con el rompecabezas- Cuando creemos tenerlo todo ... Falta una pieza importante o viceversa. La Mataperros lo que esta es como Robby Willians: Difícil de matar.

-Sí –Comentó Pansy, frustrada- Por esta noche ha sido suficiente. Ya voy a preparar algo de comer y así comemos algo e irnos a la cama –Blaise le vio, arqueando las cejas. Pansy le vio, ruborizada, con cara de "No quise decir eso ... Bueno, no de la manera en que tú lo piensas".

-Yo te ayudo –Se ofreció, levantándose.

-¡No! –Le paró ella, abruptamente, sorprendiéndolos- Mejor quédate a hacerle compañía a Draco –Le miró significativamente.

-Pansy, deja la paranoia. No me iré a esa casa hasta en la madrugada, como ya te dije. No me voy a escapar. Gracias, pero no necesito escoltas. Además ¿Qué podría hacer, cuando todos están ocupados, cagando? –Soltó vulgarmente- No podría sacarles ni la sopa.

-Siendo así ... –Vio la chica- ve por el pequeño Dimitri, Blaise, y llévamelo a la cocina. Necesito darle algo de comer. No puede quedarse durmiendo sin nada en la barriga –Comentó, con un acento maternal.

-¿Te la has pasado cuidando de él todos estos días?

-¿Quién más? ¡La pregunta ofende! Soy la mejor tía-madrina de este mundo.

-¡Padrino! –Soltó orgullosamente Blaise, lambisconeando. Todos rieron moderadamente.

-¡Ejem, ejem ...! Buenas noches –Interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos sobremaneramente. Por una ráfaga de momento, pensaron que se trataba del verdadero poseedor de la propiedad, pero esa voz, y esa figura correspondían perfectamente a la de Harry Potter.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Blaise, a la defensiva, terminando de levantarse- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Yo ... este ... –Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. No supo que alegar. Su mirada se perdía entre ellos, indeciso, y a la vez tratando de verse seguro.

-¿A qué has venido, Potter? –Preguntó seriamente Draco, levantándose de su asiento- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Su tono era amargo.

-He venido hasta aquí, después de la última vez que estuve aquí ... Para hablar contigo, Malfoy ... A solas –Acentuó, efecto que produjo la mirada incrédula de Blaise, y el fruncir del entrecejo del rubio-. Y no me iré hasta que te advierta un par de cosas ... –Sonó determinante, justo como quería lucir. Regio, incapaz a escuchar réplicas.

-Bien, Blaise –Extrañamente, Pansy no protestó, siendo la primera en reaccionar- Busca al pequeño Dimitri, que te espero en la cocina. Te veo allí ... –Pero Blaise no parecía ponerle atención. Su mirada dura se perdía en Harry- ¡Blaise! –Insistió la chica, arrastrándolo del brazo, mientras que con la otra sostenía los papeles- ¡Ven, vamos!

-Esta bien, Blaise, descuida –Susurró Draco, viéndole con seguridad- Haz lo que te pide Pansy. Yo estaré bien ...

Blaise le mando una mirada de "si necesitas algo, grita". Draco se contuvo de rodar los ojos, exasperado, pero a la vez agradecido y orgulloso de tenerlo como amigo. De tenerlo cerca, a él y a Pansy. Eran una maravilla. Finalmente, Potter y él se quedaron solos, ante Pansy haber terminado de sacar a rastras a Blaise de la estancia. A los lejos, zapateos, y susurros se escuchaban. Susurros y zapateos que se hacían menos audibles con cada segundo que pasaba. El reloj de arena sobre uno de los estantes comenzó a correr tiempo atrás. Ahora empezaría lo que se estaba esperando.

-Y bien, Potter ... ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que te estás volviendo loco? –Le recriminó Toribio a Oliver, quien se encontraba a un pie de la escalera- Ni se te ocurra volver a poner un pie fuera de la casa.

-No comencemos de nuevo, Toribio ... Hago lo que tengo que hacer: Espiarlos. Desde aquí no lo puedo hacer. Además, es de noche, y si salí de casa el día en el que asesinaron a Cameron Malfoy, y no me vieron, menos me verán esta noche.

-¡No compares, muchacho! Aquel día las aguas estaban turbias ... Y las rocas no se podían ver –Dijo, enigmáticamente. Oliver le entendió, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Entiendo lo que me quiere decir. Pero si es por aguas turbias ... Nunca estarán mansas. Así que ... descuide, Toribio. Mi pellejo está a salvo.

-Si sale por esa puerta, me veré en la obligación de contarle al ministro. Cuando yo hacía tu trabajo, no lo hacía de esta manera.

-Obvio, por eso me mandaron –Contraatacó, con una sonrisa noble, lo que acentuó el enojo del viejo-. Toribio, no quiero ser el causante de su ataque al corazón. Vaya a prepararse un té, y leer un libro.

Toribio encolerizó ante la insinuación burlesca.

-¡No te juegues conmigo, condenado! Si sales, me veré en la obligación de denunciarte contra el ministro, ya estás advertido –Le repitió.

-La última vez dijo lo mismo ... Y ya vio lo que pasó: Nada. No malgaste su tiempo, Toribio, Ahorrémonos estos malos ratos.

-¡Es lo que te pido! Si tan solo me hicieras caso ...

-Pero no llegue aquí para cumplir con sus ordenes que no pasan de ser caprichos de jubilado –Al viejo le iba a dar lo más malo del mundo- Allá afuera están matándose entre ellos ...

-¿Y qué te dice eso? ¿Qué te dice el ministro sobre eso? –Preguntó, colérico.

-Es asunto confidencial. Tanto como lo que averigüé esta noche. Me comunicaré con él, y será, como lo es de costumbre, confidencial ...

-¡Aquí ha llegado, el campeón de la casa! – Avisó vivazmente Blaise, haciendo gala en la cocina con el pequeño Dimitri en brazos, sacando una sonrisa a Pansy, quien se encontraba mezclando unas hierbas extrañas dentro de una olla hirviendo. El pequeño Dimitri sonrió somnolientamente al ver que Pansy le regalaba su atención al llegar.

-¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tienes _hambrita_? –Preguntó totalmente bobalizada, como todos los adultos delante de un bebé. El aludido sonrió, babeando a Blaise, y a la vez, a él- Blaise –Dijo de pronto, volteando su atención hacia este- ¿Lo despertaste con cuidado, verdad?

-Ay, Pansy ... ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar si me lo repites siempre, si Cameron se lo repetía a Draco y yo escuchaba todo, todo, todo? –Preguntó, exasperado. Pansy no le prestó atención a su tono de voz, limitándose a acariciar el pelo revuelto del pequeño, para mostrar toda su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Awww, que rico huele ... ¿Qué haces?

-¡Sopa! –Informó, emocionada. Llevó su vista por un instante hacia el moreno, quien postraba a Dimitri sobre la pequeña mesa en la cocina. El pequeño se distrajo con unas zanahorias que se encontraban próximas a él, a la vez que Blaise tomaba asiento, frente a él, apoyando sus brazos en la espalda del pequeño para mantenerlo en equilibrio ... Auque a su edad, ya lo estaba logrando. Mas podía el deseo de sobre protección al cual todos estaban acostumbrados a brindarle.

-¿Sopa? ¿Otra vez? –Pansy vio la aburrición en su cara.

-Zabini ...

Ay, no Pensó el chico Aquí vamos ...

-¿Desde hace cuando no hago sopa?

-Déjame ver ... ¿Desde anteayer, quizás?

-¡Exacto! –Se justificó la chica- Anteayer comimos sopa, ayer no, bueno, es justo que hoy sí ... –Sermoneó.

-Ya, pero, resulta que en estas dos semanas, haces sopa tres veces a la semana. O sea, sopa seis veces en dos semanas. O sea, sopa en casi toda una semana, porque las sobras cuentan ...

-Pues, si estás harto de las sopas ... ¿Por qué no te haces algo de comer? El pequeño Dimitri se muestra contento con la sopa, y yo estoy antojada de sopa.

-¿Antojada? ¿Antojada? ¿Es que a ti los antojos te duran semanas? ¡Mujer, no tortures! –Su tono de voz no se elevó a pesar de todo. Mantuvo la cordura.

-¿Tú quién te crees? ¿Mi esposo? Te las pasas dando ordenes. Pansy, esto, Pansy lo otro. Que si Pansy me traes esto, que si ya te deshiciste de aquello. Pansy, que hazme algo de comer porque tengo hambre ... –Blaise le vio, anonadado porque observo que de un momento a otro la chica brotaría en lágrimas.

-Pansy, Por Dios ... No me saques las cosas en cara, que si a ello vamos, yo soy el que busca la comida ... Y no es para tanto. No es para que te pongas a llorar ...

-¿Llorar? ¿Llorar? ¿Quién va a llorar, cara de avestruz, plasta de vaca, eh? –Preguntó, con la voz en un hilo.

-Pansy, deja lo insultos –Advirtió- ¡No me faltes el respeto! Respétame, mujer ...

-¡Deja de darme ordenes! Odio cuando quieres hacerte pasar por mi propietario ... No tienes derecho.

-Pansy, mira, ya. ¡Está bueno, párale que el pequeño Dimitri se va a traumar en un entorno como este!

-Gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu –Murmuraba el aludido, entretenido con las zanahorias, estudiándolas como si fuesen algún extraño objeto.

-Pues sí, pero es que tú me provocas ... –Se defendió, molesta- Ahora mismo solo haré sopa, porque es lo más rápido y fácil de hacer. Estoy muy cansada para ponerme hacer algo pesado ... Pero si tu hambre es grotesca, que no me sorprende, prepárate, tú, algo de comer, Zabini ...

-Ya, me como lo que haces. Total, que siempre te queda bueno. Solo lo dije por decir ... No tenías que armar tanto drama ... –Aclaró calmadamente, a la vez que posaba su atención en Dimitri y le hacía mimos.

-¿Drama? ¿Drama? ¿Dramática yo? –No lo podía creer. Esa imagen la mataba. La ignoraba, además- Hay que ver, Blaise, hay que ver que tú eres un ... –El aludido rodó los ojos, frustrado- ¡Gorila!

Su semblante lucía relajado, y daba signos de no querer montar una pelea.

-Pansy, estás insoportable, lo mejor será que me marche y le haga compañía a Draco ... Vamos, Dimitri –Avisó, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡No! –Se apresuró en decir la chica, llamando su perplejica atención- ¡No seas metiche! Draco mismo consintió en quedarse a solas con Potter. ¡Déjalos tranquilos!

-¿Y tú? ¿Y esa extraña y repentina aceptación hacia Potter? –Preguntó, chasqueando la lengua.

-Lo hago porque Cameron lo hacía. Ella confiaba muchísimo en él, y por algo era. Y, déjame decirte, que sé que Draco estará bien. Potter no es tan tonto para venir a la cueva del lobo a matar al lobo.

-Pues trata de que nuestra convivencia sea amena, Pansy. No sé qué te pasa, últimamente te las pasas enfadada por cualquier cosa, y terminas llorando como si fueras la víctima.

-¿Y es que no lo soy? –Quiso saber, poniéndose a la defensiva. Blaise le vio, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Ves? ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Ya, párale! Mejor termina de hacer eso, que este hombrecito ... –Decía, a la vez que tomaba las manos de Dimitri y las chocaba entre ellas, causando que el pequeño riera tontamente- Tiene mucha hambre, su padre, y yo ... Pansy, Pansy. Lo de la sopa no lo dije por mal, solo que se me está haciendo extraño. Mira ... Afortunados somos de tenerte de cocinera. Cocinas rico.

-Ay, eso lo dices por lambiscón –Dijo, no muy convencida de como reaccionar ante lo que él chico le había dicho- Lo más seguro no te gusta nada, y ...

-¡Pansy, Pansy, sí, sí sí! Esta bien, ya, lo que tú quieras ... –Soltó, un poco malhumorado, y volviendo a poner toda su atención en Dimitri, quién lo hacía olvidar todo. Le sonrió. El pequeño le puso una zanahoria justo en la boca, y Blaise la mordió distraídamente. Dimitri pareció sorprenderse- ¿Quieres una mano? –Ofreció, volteando a examinarla- Luces cansada ...

-¡Estoy cansada! Y ahora que lo dices ... Podrías tomar un par de zanahorias y picarlas en pedazos, por favor –Pidió, mientras seguía agregándole ingredientes a la sopa. Blaise sacó su varita- Si vas a cocinar con varita, no me ayudes. No hay mejor magia que las de las manos ... –Le advirtió. El chico volvió a guardar la varita, resignado y mirando a Dimitri con cara de "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

-¿Me pasas el cuchillo? Gracias, eh –Pansy lo tomó, y se lo entregó, volviendo a sus oficios. Parecía realmente ocupada, y Blaise se detuvo a observarla por un momento, encantado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, intuyendo que la mirada de Blaise se perdía sobre ella, en vez de estar haciendo lo que le había pedido.

-Nada, solo que te veo, y bueno ... Ahora que te veo detenidamente me he dado cuenta de que estas ... Un poquito más gorda –Pansy le mandó una mirada distraída, para volver a fundirse en su trabajo- No te lo tomes a mal –Se apresuró en decir- Es más, te sienta bien ese peso de más ...

-¿En verdad estoy muy gorda? –Se preguntó, un poco preocupada, observándose- Lo debí suponer ... –Murmuró muy bajito.

-No tanto, pero sí, estás engordando, y bueno, no es para esperar menos de allí, te las pasas comiendo todo el día ... –Le hizo ver.

-¡Bueno, tampoco es mi culpa!

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pansy puso cara de haber metido la pata.

-Nada, olvídalo. Apresúrate con las zanahorias, que las tengo que usar. Cuando termines, lávalas, por favor ... –Blaise le vio, entre confuso y sonriente. Se había soltado de la situación fácilmente.

-¿Vas a querer un masaje, esta noche? –Cuestionó, mientras se daba a la tarea de picar las zanahorias en pedazos, pedazos que Dimitri tomaba en sus manos y los hacía volar- No Dimitri, no hagas eso, mejor ayúdame, ven, mira, así ... Guárdalos ahí. Como tesoros, ¿sí? –Volvió su vista hacia Pansy, quien se rehusaba a verle, restándole importancia a su pregunta.

-Pues, sí me harías el favor ... Me duelen mucho los pies ...

-Pues cuenta con ello. Ya nos deshicimos de tener que cuidar del sueño de Draco, así que supongo que esta noche podremos cuidar de nosotros –Pansy notó el tono de su voz, pero prefirió hacerlo pasar por toda naturalidad.

-Blaise, ya sé a qué te refieres, y ni lo sueñes. Aquí no habrá vientos extraños que te embriaguen a hacer cosas que después de las cuales te puedes arrepentir –Comentó sarcásticamente. Blaise sonrió sin ganas.

-Pues eso dejémoselos al destino. Esta bien ... No pasará nada que no quieras. Ah, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo ... ¿Los papeles? Esos papeles que tenías en manos en la sala ¿Dónde están, y de qué se trata? –La chica no le contestó, pero pudo notar que intentaba mostrar indiferencia, algo imposible ante el hecho de haber temblado ante la mención de los papeles, y eso era un signo de mucha importancia.

-Esta bien, Malfoy, esta bien. Yo no vine hasta acá para comprobar algo de lo cual estoy tristemente seguro. No sé qué plan están tramando, pero a mí no me engañan. Yo sé que Cameron está muerta, y lo sé porque yo mismo vi como enterraban su cuerpo en la cima de la montaña, cerca de la cascada, aquel atardecer.

-¿Qué? –La confesión dejó perplejico a Draco.

-Te puedes enojar, si quieres, pero ya está hecho. Yo sé dónde está la tumba de Cameron ...

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No. ¿Yo, por qué? Recuerda, Malfoy, que hicimos un trato. No somos amigos, pero tampoco enemigos. ¿O es que tú no piensas cumplir?

_ESTE CAPITULO CONTINUARA ... _

_Para que tengan una idea de lo que sigue, recuerden ir al final del cap. anterior, y releer el avance. _


End file.
